Oui, je le veux
by Cassye
Summary: TERMINEE Ils ont une image, une âme, un coeur... Mais si quelque chose menaçait leur bulle nous?
1. L'annonce

Alalalala ! Je viens à peine de terminer ma fic sur D.Gray Man qu'il a fallu que j'en commence une autre.

Pourquoi Host Club ? Je dois être dans ma période de fan attitude sur le seiyuu Kenichi Suzumura (qui double Hikaru et Lavi de DGM) et en plus, j'adore les jumeaux et le scénario m'est venu très rapidement en tête ! XD

**_¤ Genres ?:_** Romance surtout. Peut-être humour ?

**_¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?_** : Toujours très pointilleuse, c'est toujours du sérieux. Je respecte comme je peux les caractères.

**_¤ Pairings ?_** : Si vous aimez les démos d'amour fraternel de nos deux diables alors oui, on peu dire Hikaru x Kaoru. Pas de twincest ! Cependant, ce n'est pas la pairing de base. Il y a de l'amour fraternel, certes, mais je compte caser les jumeaux avec quelqu'un d'autre… XD

**_¤ Spoilers ?_** : Non, non. J'achète les mangas, mais je n'ai pas vu tout l'anime, j'en avais marre d'attendre les traduction. J'ai du en voir jusqu'à l'épisode 13 je crois… Et encore… XD Considérez donc aussi qu'il n'y a pas de repère temporel précis.

**_¤ Ca dure longtemps ?_** : J'ai déjà fait 10 chapitres, mais oui, ça sera assez long et vous comprendre bientôt pourquoi.

**_¤ Reviews appréciées ?_** : Toujours. XD Ca motive même à poster plus vite.

**_¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?_** : Juste que c'est trèèèèèèès centré sur les jumeaux, les autres hôtes ne feront extrêmement rares.

* * *

_**OUI, JE LE VEUX**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : L'annonce_**

Mercredi 27 juillet, 18h10, manoir Hitachiin.

L'imposante porte de la richissime propriété s'ouvrit pour permettre aux deux jeunes maîtres de la demeure de revenir de leur journée de cours. Grands, la taille et la silhouette élancées, deux garçons partageant les mêmes yeux ambre et la même chevelure indisciplinée roussée passaient le pas de la porte. Ils se ressemblaient comme un reflet, depuis leur air facétieux jusqu'au long soupir qu'ils poussaient communément.

- On est rentrés ! clamèrent-il d'une voix unique.

- Bienvenue chez vous, Monsieur Hikaru, Monsieur Kaoru, les accueillit une jeune domestique avec un sourire bienveillant. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

- Banale et ennuyeuse, comme souvent.

Les jumeaux se délestèrent rapidement de leurs chaussures et quittèrent le hall d'entrée, plus à l'aise dans leurs chaussons confortables. Alors qu'ils entamaient la montée du très haut escalier, ils furent arrêtés par la voix de la domestique :

- Vos parents seront quelque peu en retard ce soir.

- Ok ! Merci !

Tout en s'étirant longuement, Hikaru et Kaoru prirent leur temps pour accéder à l'étage supérieur et ôtèrent leur veste bleu pastel frappées de l'insigne du Lycée Cerises et Orchidée pour la mettre sur leur épaule.

La journée avait été comme beaucoup d'autres, à Cerisiers et Orchidées. Le cercle tournait à plein régime, les clientes affluaient toujours en nombre plus important pour solliciter leur compagnie. Tamaki, le Prince, était toujours autant sur le dos d'une Haruhi dont l'imperméabilité défiait toutes les toiles de parapluie ou de k-way du monde, Kyôya dirigeait toujours dans l'ombre du King, Hani démontrait encore que son hyperglycémie ne serait pas encore à l'ordre du jour et Mori… c'était Mori. Même eux, les diables de la bande, les esprits frappeurs espiègles du Cercle d'hôtes n'avaient pas trop eu d'idée pour faire tourner Tamaki ou Haruhi en bourrique, à part cette invitation qui conviait leur amie à venir passer les vacances d'été avec eux dans les Caraïbes sur leur yacht privé. La réponse du président du club ne s'était pas faite attendre :

« - Haruhiiii ! Papa refuse que tu partes avec eux ! Viens plutôt… !

- Tes grands frères sauront bien prendre soin de toi ! avaient chantonné les jumeaux en faisant un câlin à Haruhi aussi lasse que d'ordinaire. Et puis, tu aimerais partir toute seule avec le baron ?

Direct :

- Non.

L'effet de pétrification s'était étendu en une fraction de seconde sur tout le corps de Tamaki qui s'était effondré dans un coin de la salle de musique numéro trois, les bras autour de ses genoux ramenés à lui, un gros nuage d'idées noires tourbillonnant autour de sa tête.

- Ah ah ah ! Allez quoi, baron ! Tu t'y attendais pourtant, non ? lança Hikaru avec un sourire moqueur.

- A mon avis, malgré tout ce temps, je crois qu'il espère encore qu'elle se montre moins froide… essaya Kaoru, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Cela dit… poursuivit Haruhi, partir avec vous, ça ne me dit rien non plus. Les Caraïbes, il fait trop chaud là-bas. Et puis, rester sur un bateau, on tourne vite en rond.

- Ah ah aaaaaaaah ! claironna ze King, de retour de sa déprime express, la pose du conquérant triomphant en mode on. Vous avez perdu, les jumeaux ! Vous ne connaissez pas notre Haruhi !

Tamaki passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et d'un geste grandiloquent comme il s'avait le faire, désigna l'horizon, les yeux dans un vague nostalgique empreint de rêverie.

- Haruhi, ignore ces deux individus qui ne feront que de te prendre pour leur objet de distraction ! Je te convie dans ma maison de campagne en Italie. Un mas magnifique donnant sur des champs de lavande parfumée dont la douceur de la fragrance s'accordera avec celle de ta perso…

- Tamaki, puis-je me permettre de te rappeler que cet été, toi et ta famille êtes invités dans la résidence d'été d'un investisseur potentiel pour l'école ? s'insinua Kyôya en redressant ses petites lunettes sur son nez d'une main, l'autre griffonnant sur son inséparable calepin.

Crac. Le vent glacé d'un moment de solitude souffla dans la chevelure dorée de Tamaki, brusquement fissuré de partout.

- De plus, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir avec toi, acheva Haruhi sans détour.

Crac fois deux.

- Lui non plus, il ne la connaît pas… pensèrent les autres, une goutte sur la tempe.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent et tapotèrent du bout de l'index la statue marbrée de leur ami qui s'effondra aussitôt en poussière, balayée par un second souffle froid.

- Je crois que je l'ai encore vexé… marmonna la jeune fille, excédée par les élucubrations de Tamaki.

- Mais non, mais non, il s'en remettra. Allez Papa, bouge de là, tu salis la salle et cela va répugner les clientes… annonça Kyôya sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. »

Un sourire rieur sur les lèvres à ce souvenir comique, les frères Hitachiin poussèrent la porte de leur immense chambre. Comme le reste du manoir, la pièce faisait tout dans la démesure. La surface était hallucinante tout comme la hauteur du plafond. Les murs étaient ouvragés comme les châteaux de France durant la Renaissance, le sol parqueté et impeccablement ciré miroitait avec éclat la lumière du soleil de cette fin de journée. Deux matelas qui pouvaient accueillir facilement trois personnes trônaient en plein milieu de la pièce décorée de lustres et ornée de très hautes et larges vitres qui donnaient sur le parc. Un écran plat presque moitié moins grand qu'une toile de cinéma prenait tout un mur, relié à un lecteur DVD et à une multitude de consoles de jeux vidéos accompagnées par une bibliothèque complètes de boîtiers de jeux. Une chaîne hi fi avait élu domicile dans un autre coin de la pièce avec à ses côtés une longue étagère de CDs.

- Aaaah… soupira Hikaru en se laissant tomber dans son oreiller. Toujours aussi implacable, Haruhi. Comment a-t-elle pu refuser une telle offre ? Les prolétaires normaux tueraient pour aller dans un pays exotique !

- On lui a pourtant proposé gentiment… ajouta son frère en s'asseyant près de lui.

Silence. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Avec un tel lien entre eux, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se concerter verbalement. Le canal « Devil Twins » branché respectivement dans leur tête et dans leur regard, Hikaru et Kaoru eurent au même moment ce sourire ignoble qu'ils aimaient avoir quand un sale coup était à faire.

- J'appelle l'hélicoptère, décida Hikaru en attrapant son portable.

- Non, la limousine simplement, corrigea son cadet. Si on la cueille avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, on ne pourrait pas à cause des immeubles, même avec un agent tracté avec un câble. D'après les infos de Kyôya, elle regagne son domicile aux alentours de 18 heures 15 à 18 heures 20 et 19 heures si elle va faire les courses…

- Roger.

Ils sourirent ensemble. Qu'ils aimaient ces moments de complicité. Complicité démoniaque, certes, mais complicité tout de même. Ils ne changeraient en rien leur relation pour rien au monde, même pour tout le loisir d'embêter Tamaki jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, bien que cette offre fût alléchante. C'était parfois troublant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être connectés l'un à l'autre. Le premier pensait à une chose et le second pouvait l'avoir en tête dans les secondes qui suivaient. Oui. Même si leur monde avait été envahi par cette fille qui était l'une des rares à savoir les différencier, la bulle « nous » demeurerait néanmoins pour encore longtemps partie intégrante de leur univers. Ils avaient un même visage, un même code génétique, un même cœur, une même âme.

On toqua à la porte. Son frère passant par téléphone la commande d'une limousine pour dans trois jours avec une demi-douzaine d'agents pour récupérer quelqu'un devant son domicile et l'ajout d'un siège dans leur jet privé pour les Caraïbes, Kaoru invita le visiteur à entrer.

Un plateau couvert de pâtisseries fines signées d'un grand maître, d'une corbeille de fruits et de plusieurs boissons, un domestique fit quelques pas vers eux.

- Votre collation, messieurs, proposa-t-il en s'inclinant un peu.

Kaoru se leva et vint prendre une pomme pour lui et une banane pour Hikaru. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient un peu trop abusé des gâteaux de Hani. Et s'ils voulaient toujours êtres aussi adulés par leurs clientes, ils devaient garder la ligne.

- Au fait, savez-vous pourquoi nos parents rentreront tard, ce soir ? questionna le jeune homme qui ne sut résister à l'appel d'un petit éclair au chocolat.

- Il me semble que Madame votre mère est sur une grosse affaire, Monsieur Kaoru, répondit l'homme avant de lui sourire. Peut-être aurez-vous l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec vos parents durant vos vacances d'été ?

- Avec la création de la collection automne/hiver à faire ? Ca sera dur… Merci pour les fruits.

Le majordome s'inclina de nouveau et repartit dans le couloir. Kaoru se rassit sur son lit et lança le fruit à son cadet qui le regarda d'un air un peu étonné.

- Tu ne prends pas de banane ?

- Non, envie de changer pour une fois.

Hikaru regarda son fruit sans rien dire. Son jumeau ressentit presque instantanément sa contrariété et se redressa.

- Ce n'est qu'un fruit, Hika.

- Kaoru…

Hikaru releva la tête vers son frère. Il avait un air sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas souvent et cela l'étonna.

- Quoiqu'il puisse arriver… tu seras toujours là, hein ?

Kaoru cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. Puis il eut un ricanement moqueur et frotta la tête de son frère avec énergie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis, petit frère ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ces yeux-là face aux clientes. Et c'est quoi, cette question idiote ?

Il joignit le geste à la parole et posa sa main sur celle d'Hikaru avec un sourire bienveillant. D'ordinaire, dans le Cercle d'hôtes, il était toujours le dominé victime des tentatives de séduction de son jumeau, mais visiblement, ce soir, il devait reprendre son rôle de frère. Kaoru connaissait son autre comme personne d'autre. Il était son reflet, son essence, il n'était pas comme lui mais il était lui. Et Hikaru agissait parfois encore comme un enfant. Tantôt maladroit dans sa relation avec autrui et ici, un peu fragile. Seul Kaoru pouvait voir cette facette parfois désemparée et vacillante de son frère et ça, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix. Parce que c'était lui qui le consolait et qui le protégeait lors de ces instants.

- Bien sûr que je serai toujours là pour toi. Ca fait des années que ça dure et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, dommage pour toi.

Hikaru eut un petit rire et opina lentement du chef. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais une voix le prévenait en ses entrailles qu'il allait se produire quelque chose bientôt. Cette voix lui faisait peur en dépit de la douceur qu'elle inspirait. Il regarda son jumeau qui était parti à se demander quel genre de maillot de bain ils pourraient emporter pour Haruhi, sans oublier de prendre l'appareil photo pour faire bisquer Tamaki, le pauvre, il ne s'en remettrait pas et…

- Ne l'as-tu pas entendu aussi, Kaoru ? pensa le jeune homme.

- Hikaru ?

C'était idiot. Celui-ci chassa vite cette idée de son esprit et retrouva son sourire en coin accoutumé.

- Sors le catalogue « poitrine œuf au plat ».

La soirée se poursuivit dans une mélodie plus enjouée et insouciante. Excités à l'idée d'être en vacances dans trois jours, Hikaru et Kaoru commencèrent à planifier le programme de leur séjour sous les tropiques en compagnie d'Haruhi. Ils se promirent d'apprendre à leur amie à nager pour qu'ils puissent faire des expéditions sous marine et profiter de la beauté des coraux de cette partie du monde. Ayant entendu parler de cette pratique sommaire et répandue des prolétaires qui consistait à dormir sur une plage avec pour seul toit la voûte céleste étoilée et un feu pour les éclairer, les frères Hitachiin s'étaient laissés tenter à l'idée d'approfondir leurs connaissances des pratiques du bas peuple et prévirent d'emporter un tee-shirt un peu plus épais dans leur valise. Cela changerait de leur hôtel cinq étoiles avec suite présidentielle ou de leur pagode tout confort et entièrement équipée sur les eaux de jade des Caraïbes.

Quant à la pauvre Haruhi, elle hériterait sans la moindre possibilité d'Appel du maillot coque spécial faibles poitrines avec effet « push-up ». Ce merveilleux deux pièces d'un vert anis flashy d'abord composé un bas qui se nouait sur les côtés avait pour principe de révéler la féminité de n'importe quelle femme peu gâtée par la nature.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Hikaru en tournant d'autres feuilles du catalogue designé par leur mère.

Son frère hocha vivement la tête avec certitude.

- Ce maillot arriverait à donner de la poitrine à un homme.

- Maman est merveilleuse… Haruhi sera parfaite dedans.

- Ah, au fait, une règle… commença Kaoru.

- … infrangible à ce séjour… poursuivit Hikaru.

- … on ne prend que ça pour celle. C'est le maillot ou toute nue ! achevèrent-ils en se tapant dans la main.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire comme le diable qui venait de décrocher le contrat d'une âme particulièrement juteuse. Ces vacances promettaient d'être des plus intéressantes !

Et ils ne pensaient pas si bien dire.

L'heure tourna rapidement dans le manoir Hitachiin. Le ciel du dehors commençait seulement de se teindre doucement d'un bleu gris pour se tacheter de petits points d'argent. Aux alentours de 20 heures, les jumeaux furent invités, via un système d'interphone, à descendre pour dîner. La faim au ventre, les jumeaux délaissèrent leurs plans estivaux et descendirent rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

Une table longiligne qui pouvait installer les couverts d'une cinquantaine de personne au moins s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la pièce richement décorée de tableaux qui représentaient nombreuses natures mortes. Des chandeliers en argent disposés en intervalles réguliers éclairaient la tablée parée d'une nappe de soie blanche et la vaisselle qui était juste faite d'un vermeil hors de prix brillait sous la lueur chancelante des flammes.

- Un dîner simple… soupira Kaoru d'un air blasé. On ne fête même pas l'arrivé des vacances d'été…

- Quelle tristesse.

Les jumeaux prirent place à leurs sièges de velours rouge attitrés et jetèrent un œil aux deux autres sièges vides qui se trouvaient en face d'eux. Les places de leurs parents. Peut-être arriveraient-ils au cours du dîner ?

Repas sans prétention : terrines de saumon fumé importé directement de Norvège dans la soirée, canard laqué aux oranges amères avec julienne de petits légumes parfumés à la coriandre et en dessert, parfaits à l'orange filés de chocolat, le tout cuisiné par des grands chefs, s'il vous plait. Le dîner se déroula presque dans le silence, les garçons étaient trop pressés de partir en vacances et ne parlaient que de cela.

Le dîner achevé, ils quittèrent la table pour aller faire leur toilette. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la salle qu'ils manquèrent de se tamponner contre une jeune femme.

- Maman ! s'exclamèrent-ils en venant l'enlacer. Bon retour !

- Bonsoir tous les deux.

Madame Hitachiin, toujours très distinguée, confia son attaché-case au domestique qui se trouvait derrière elle et vint embrasser ses fils. Elle portait un ensemble blanc ivoire léger composé d'une veste et d'une longue jupe volante qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses chevilles, nouées par les lacets de ses talons aiguilles ouverts. Elle desserra un peu la mousseline jaune paille transparente qui entourait son cou, se débarrassa de son chapeau de haute couture et inspecta ses fils.

- Hikaru, tu as les cheveux tout ébouriffés, ça ne fait guère correct… fit-elle remarquer en arrangeant d'un geste rapide la coiffure négligée de son cadet. Oh ? Votre père n'est pas encore rentré ?

- Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Leur mère se mordit un peu la lèvre, visiblement embêtée, puis elle demanda aux domestiques de faire savoir à son époux qu'elle aurait besoin de lui parler dès lors qu'il serait de retour.

- Un souci ? s'enquirent ses fils, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Madame Hitachiin eut un petit sursaut nerveux et se contenta de leur tapoter la joue avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose de faux.

- Non, non, mes chéris. Allez, filez. Nous vous appellerons plus tard.

Un peu intrigués, les garçons acquiescèrent la tête docilement et s'en retournèrent, des questions dans la tête. Les appeler plus tard ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour les vacances. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que cela, les jumeaux remontèrent à l'étage pour se rafraîchir.

Hikaru et Kaoru prirent un long bain et troquèrent leurs uniformes formels pour une tenue plus décontractée. Alors qu'ils s'affairaient à sécher leurs cheveux mouillés, la voix d'une domestique sortit de l'interphone :

- Monsieur Hikaru, Monsieur Kaoru, vous êtes mandés par vos parents dans le salon.

Après un bref regard de concertation, les adolescents descendirent, la serviette encore humide autour de leurs épaules.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, leurs parents discutaient à voix basse. Et à juger l'expression de leur visage, ils semblaient tendus et nerveux. En les voyant arriver, ils invitèrent leurs enfants à venir prendre place dans d'un des trois autres immenses canapés de cuir blanc qui occupaient la pièce. Les jumeaux contournèrent l'immense table basse carrée de verre et s'assirent en face des auteurs de leurs jours.

- Bonsoir, papa, saluèrent-ils d'une même voix. Bonne journée ?

- Bonsoir, mes fils. Oui, ça a été. Et vous, le lycée ?

Hikaru frotta un peu sa frange humide avec sa serviette et se laissa s'enfoncer dans le moelleux du canapé en avouant qu'ils pensaient surtout beaucoup à leurs vacances dans les Caraïbes. A entendre cela, les époux Hitachiin échangèrent un regard étrange.

- Il y a un problème ? questionna Kaoru qui n'aimait pas ce silence.

Tandis que son mari baissait la tête pour s'effacer, Madame Hitachiin toussota un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, le regard dans celui de ses fils.

- Avez-vous entendu parler de la société « _Sakura & Ayame_ » ?

Ils levèrent un instant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas une entreprise spécialisée dans les vêtements, comme toi ?

Leur mère affirma d'un signe de la tête.

- Exact. Et en terme de chiffre d'affaires, « _Sakura & Ayame_ » est en seconde place après moi. Et vous n'ignorez pas que mon affaire est de plus en plus florissante et qu'un jour, vous serez appelés à en prendre les rennes…

Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, sans comprendre. Madame Hitachiin sortit son ordinateur portable qui affichait des diagrammes économiques et le tourna vers eux.

- Or, aujourd'hui, je viens de proposer un projet de fusion avec cette même société.

Les deux frères se redressèrent de leur fauteuil et inspectèrent les données avec un large sourire.

- C'est super, maman ! Tu vas exercer un quasi monopole avec ce rachat ! Economiquement, c'est un coup de maître !

- Je pensais que « _Sakura & Ayame_ » tenterait de résister ! Tu as dû lui promettre gros…

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent instantanément quand leur mère les regarda d'un air désolé. Elle referma son ordinateur et sembla prendre une longue inspiration mentale avant d'affronter les yeux dorés de ses fils.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, mon monde financier s'agrandit et le PDG de « _Sakura & Ayame_ » devient un associé de poids, même si je reste la dirigeante principale. Et pour que cet empire perdure dans la famille, j'ai eu à accepter la condition qu'il me posait.

Les cœurs d'Hikaru et Kaoru se mirent en suspend alors que leur génitrice ouvrait une dernière fois la bouche :

- Hikaru, Kaoru, vous serez bientôt fiancés.

* * *

Ouuuuh ! Ca va faire mal pour nos jumeaux fusionnels, ça ! XD 


	2. Notre bulle n'éclatera jamais

Kikoo kikoo !

Eh bien eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas recevoir 5 reviews en aussi peu de temps pour un chapitre aussi peu fourni, va falloir que j'assure… XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Sesshy's wife** : Fan de Kaoru ? Je penche plus pour l'aîné, tellement plus complexe... XD Mais j'ai préféré manipuler Kaoru pour cette fic. Vu son caractère moins « égocentrique », il a été plus facile à manipuler, mais mon Hikaru révolté est super aussi. Je suis une vraie maso. XD Pour tes hypothèses, tu as donné une semie réponse, mais je ne dis rien ! Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Ravie de te retrouver avec Sept Ninjas ! XD Qui sera les plus à plaindre ? Les quatre, je pense. Vu les difficultés que j'ai mises sur leur route. J'espère avoir bientôt une review finale pour la fic sur Naruto ! Kiss et merci !

**Jenni944** : Harui, je l'aime bien parce qu'elle est le contraire parfait des filles de shôjôs mais hélas, la règle qui veut que l'héroïne finira toujours avec le premier rôle masculin s'appliquera aussi à elle, je le pense. Ils auront beau tous se mettre sur elle, c'est Tama qui gagnera, je le sais ! XD Encore un peu de patience ! Kiss et merci !

**Yumen-chan** : Lol désolée pour la fic sur Naruto… Mais il est vrai que cette histoire m'avait fait mettre les tripes sur la table. XD Pour la description de la chambre des jumeaux, d'accord, c'est pas parfait, mais bon, pour ce genre de chose, c'est pas dramatique. Pour le lit, le volume 5 m'indique qu'ils ont deux matelas posés l'un contre l'autre (on peut donc en effet dire qu'ils partagent le même lit) et pour le « petit frère », c'est affectif car toujours dans ce volume 5, après la crise d'Hikaru face à Arai, Kaoru lui dit « Eh bien eh bien, petit frère ! En voilà une réaction ! ». Voilà ! Sur ce, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**La rose banche** : Post régulier, ça dépendra si les reviews sont au rendez-vous ! Niark ! XD Kiss et merci !

La review de Yumen-chan me pousse à clarifier quelque chose :

**Quand j'ai commencé, je pensais que Kaoru était l'aîné et Hika, le cadet et je me suis rendue compte de ma faute trop tard. (donc quand Madame Hitachiin dit « Hikaru, tu as les cheveux tout ébouriffés, ça ne fait guère correct… fit-elle remarquer en arrangeant d'un geste rapide la coiffure négligée de son cadet », je reconnais, c'est ma faute.)**

**Donc, soyons bien d'accord, Hikaru est l'âiné et Kao le cadet. Désolée pour cette petite erreur, je tâcherai de mieux relire mes fautes avant de poster.**

Cela dit, la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Notre bulle n'éclatera jamais**_

- Hikaru, Kaoru, vous serez bientôt fiancés.

- Pardon ?!

Les deux garçons s'étaient brusquement levés de leur canapé, les yeux grands ouverts. « Fiancés » ? C'était une blague ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? tonna Hikaru, les poings serrés.

- Hikaru, du calme… pria son jumeau en le prenant par les épaules pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Maman…

Cette dernière paraissait trop dépassée pour pouvoir encore accabler ses enfants et ce fut son époux qui reprit la parole.

- Le PDG de « _Sakura & Ayame_ » est un homme extrêmement puissant, un poids lourd du monde de la mode. Cette union n'en serait que bénéfique pour les deux groupes. Il est le père de deux filles et…

- … et on est revenu au temps du Moyen-Âge pour des mariages arrangés, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme dévisagea son fils aîné comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité.

- Mais enfin, Hikaru, tu sais très bien que ce genre de pratique est monnaie courante dans ce milieu. Et à Cerisiers et Orchidées, n'avez-vous pas déjà croisé des élèves qui sont promis l'un à autre pour assurer la transmission du patrimoine financier des familles ?

Le jeune homme referma aussitôt la bouche. Il avait horriblement raison. Les mariages de fortune étaient quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà côtoyé. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient de grandes chances pour qu'ils fussent eux-mêmes les objets d'une union arrangée, mais l'annonce de la nouvelle était d'une telle brutalité qu'ils en avaient été totalement déstabilisés.

Sans avoir lâché l'épaule de son autre, Kaoru ne disait rien. Lui aussi analysait tout ce que cela impliquait. Fiancés. Et à des filles qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues et dont ils ignoraient absolument tout. Mais plus que tout, une autre réalité vint s'insinuer sournoisement comme le serpent perfide. L'arrivée d'une fille qui se rapprocherait de l'autre marquerait un éloignement qui pourrait mener plus tard à une cassure. Leur monde était pénétré de force.

Madame Hitachiin profita du silence résigné de ses fils pour tenter de placer la dernière nouvelle qu'il lui restait à leur annoncer :

- Vous les rencontrerez demain soir. Nous les avons conviées avec leurs parents pour le dîner. J'espère que vous saurez vous conduire avec courtoisie et respect.

Les deux garçons hochèrent lentement la tête et se levèrent pour quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Quand ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux, l'atmosphère redevint tout de suite plus respirable.

Les jumeaux montèrent sans détour dans leur chambre et purent laisser éclater leur colère une fois enfermés :

- « Fiancés » ! Et elle nous dit ça comme ça, sans même nous demander si on est d'accord ! s'exclama Hikaru en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans son matelas.

- Je me doutais que cela arriverait un jour, mais pas de façon aussi subite… avoua son frère, les dents serrées.

Ils firent silence, mais l'électricité était dans l'air. Des questions leur parvenaient de partout : comment étaient ces filles ? Allaient-ils devoir les épouser dans un futur peut-être plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Cela donnait presque le tournis.

- Mince… grinça Kaoru, une main sur le visage. En plus, tout l'empire de maman repose sur nos épaules. Si nous faisons une erreur, c'est le groupe qui en pâtira…

Hikaru serra encore plus fort les poings. Il serrait si fort ses ongles dans ses paumes que des petites traces rouges apparaissaient. Il était furieux, révolté, outré. Mais ce n'était pas cette idée d'avoir à se marier avec une fille dont il ne savait rien, non. Ce qui l'horrifiait vraiment, c'était de voir son frère s'éloigner de lui à cause de cela. La vision d'une fille au rire idiot et bourgeois qui l'entraînait loin de Kaoru en lui prenant le bras le rendait fou. Dans son esprit, Kaoru miroitait le même cauchemar où il appelait son autre désespérément, en vain.

- Non ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix tremblante de colère.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et ils se sourirent faiblement. Leur synchronisme avait encore frappé.

- Je ne veux pas me fiancer… murmura Kaoru, les yeux vers le sol. Être avec toi me suffit, Hikaru.

Son aîné le regarda d'un air navré. Ses paroles faisaient échos à ses pensées. Il se leva et passa son bras autour du cou de Kaoru qu'il attira un peu vers lui.

- Moi aussi. Je refuse que quelqu'un t'arrache à moi, même pour tout l'argent du monde. Nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre que de nous-mêmes.

Le front contre le cou d'Hikaru, Kaoru ferma les yeux. Leur lien n'avait jamais été aussi profond et puissant qu'en cette époque de leur vie, pourquoi le monde extérieur voulait-il déchirer ce tissage si particulier et complexe qui reliait leurs cœurs ?

- Mais… avons-nous le choix ? murmura le cadet en se redressant, les yeux dans ceux de son aîné.

Hikaru détourna un instant la tête. Dans le monde du pouvoir et de l'argent, non, on avait rarement le choix. Il se tourna vers Kaoru qu'il prit par les épaules, l'air résolu mais déterminé.

- Non. Soit, on épousera les filles de cet homme. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de les supporter d'ici là !

- Oui ! approuva Kaoru qui avait tout de suite compris. Moins nous les verrons, mieux nous nous porterons !

Ils étaient fermement décidés. Il était hors de question que sous prétexte qu'ils se marieraient, ils fissent passer l'autre après le reste ! Leur lien serait à jamais la seule chose que quelqu'un ne pouvait leur prendre. Non. Leur bulle n'éclaterait jamais. Jamais. Ils leur feraient comprendre, à ces filles.

- Elle verront à quel point nous n'avons pas besoin d'elles. Elles n'arriveront jamais à nous séparer, dit Kaoru, le front contre celui d'Hikaru.

- Personne. Nous serons toujours un « nous ».

Ils resteraient corrects avec elles, bien entendu. Après tout, ils étaient des gentlemen et le code du Cercle d'hôtes en plus de leur éthique envers la gent féminine leur interdisaient de faire souffrir les demoiselles. Ici, il s'agirait juste d'ôter à leurs futures fiancées l'envie de venir les coller alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'ouvrir leur univers à qui que ce soit pour le moment. Ils étaient conscients que par la suite, lorsque que leur avenir de dirigeants d'entreprise qui était dores et déjà tracé les rattraperait définitivement, ils ne pourraient plus être aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient depuis toujours. Ils auraient leur travail, les responsabilités, leurs épouses et probablement leurs familles. Mais tant que toutes ces choses n'étaient pas encore là à assombrir leur fraternité, ils voulaient rester rien que tous les deux. Le plus longtemps possible.

Dehors, il faisait noir lorsqu'Hikaru et Kaoru quittèrent leur bulle de silence. Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot pendant un très long moment, mais les paroles étaient futiles entre eux, comme toujours.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? demanda Hikaru à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, son jumeau lui sourit et s'étendit sur son matelas, les bras tendus vers lui. Hikaru lui rendit son sourire et vint prendre place près de Kaoru, l'oreille contre son cœur. Il battait encore vite. Il voulait toujours entendre cette résonance dans sa tête.

- Bonne nuit, Hikaru.

- Dors bien, Kaoru.

¤¤¤

- « Fiancés » ?!

Ce fut le son très distinct qui fut émis le lendemain dans la salle de musique numéro 3 avant que celle-ci ne fusse ouverte pour l'arrivée des clientes. Tamaki, Haruhi et Hani dévisageaient les jumeaux avec une stupeur non dissimulée tandis que Kyôya affichait un air aussi neutre que d'ordinaire et Mori restait muet et spectateur.

Pour tout dire, les jumeaux Hitachiin n'avaient eu aucune envie d'annoncer cette nouvelle à leurs amis parce que cela ne regardait qu'eux, mais surtout, ils ne voulaient pas subir de railleries. D'un côté, ils prenaient ces fiançailles comme une possible attaque extérieure afin de les affaiblir. Comment les autres avaient-ils pu être au courant dans ce cas ? Simple. A peine avaient-ils franchi le pas de la porte que la voix posée de Kyôya leur avait frôlé la nuque :

- Il parait que la société de votre mère va fusionner avec « _Sakura & Ayame_ ». Sachant que le PDG a deux filles, ça ne va pas sous-entendre un mariage entre les familles ?

Les deux rouquins se raidirent d'horreur. Ce type avait-il posté des espions même jusqu'à leur manoir ? Evidemment, cette allusion n'était pas tombée dans les oreilles de sourds :

- Oh ? Hikaru et Kaoru vont se marier ? couina Hani en serrant son Bunny adoré contre lui. On pourra venir à la cérémonie pour manger de la pièce montée ? C'est bon !

- Euh… Hani-senpaï…

- Cette union est très juteuse pour votre futur empire financier, calcula Kyôya depuis sa calculette avec des données en bourse.

- Oui, mais…

- Un mariage de fortune… Je plains les pauvres filles qui devront supporter vos facéties… soupira Tamaki, dépassé.

- Eh oh ! Nous…

- Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien prendre la chose, avoua Haruhi qui n'y prêtait pas trop attention.

- A vrai dire…

- Félicitations.

Le mot de Mori mit à quia les autres membres du cercle qui le regardaient avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Franchement, quand Mori s'y mettait, ça pouvait faire peur. Vraiment très peur.

La mise au pied du mur faite, les jumeaux durent reconnaître les faits et contèrent à leurs pairs la soirée de la veille. Ils firent part de leurs réticences à l'arrivée de cette perspective, même s'ils acceptaient l'issue finale. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'on les laisse encore entre eux.

- Vous allez leur faire une blague douteuse ? questionna Haruhi, un sourcil en l'air. Belle preuve de maturité…

Tamaki s'y mêla et pointa un index impérieux sur les deux accusés :

- Je ne saurai tolérer que vous fassiez souffrir le cœur de jeunes princesses sous prétexte de votre égocentrisme ! Si ne serait-ce qu'une larme venait à perler leurs yeux, vous en répondrez devant moi !

A cette accusation, les frères se redressèrent de leur sofa et lui renvoyèrent un regard courroucé.

- Nous n'avons jamais projeté de faire une telle chose ! se défendirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils soupirèrent et préférèrent se perdre dans la vue de la cour baignée de la vive lumière solaire. Ils n'avaient guère envie d'en parler.

- Nous devons les rencontrer ce soir… souffla Kaoru, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

- Kyôya, toi qui sais tout sur tout, sais-tu comment et qui elles sont ? interrogea l'autre rouquin au vice-président.

Ses petits yeux noirs quelque part dans les lignes de la feuille qu'il griffonnait toujours, l'interpellé répondit d'une voix qui laissait bien comprendre que cela l'ennuyait, qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'espionner leurs futures épouses. Après tout, ils les voyaient le soir même, non ? Cette réponse ne satisfit pas les jumeaux et ils réprimèrent un faible grognement alors qu'Haruhi avait redressé la tête pour observer Kyôya d'un coin de l'œil avec suspicion.

Celui-ci ne parut pas y prêter attention et leva le nez de sa feuille pour s'adresser aux deux frères :

- Dans tous les cas, cette information ne doit pas filtrer les murs de cette pièce, ordonna-t-il avec calme.

- Pourquoi ? fit la seule fille du groupe sans comprendre. Pour préserver la vie privée d'Hikaru et Kaoru ?

En guise de réponse, le brun tira un panneau qui comportait nombreux diagrammes :

- Pas du tout. C'est pour protéger leur image et la rentabilité du cercle. Si nos clientes devaient apprendre les fiançailles de l'un d'entre nous, l'aspect accessible et disponible de l'hôte disparaîtrait instantanément et la fréquence des visites serait en chute drastique, expliqua-t-il en montrant des statistiques. D'autant plus que ces deux derniers mois, les jumeaux ont une côte en hausse. Nos clientes viennent nous voir pour que nous nous occupions juste d'elles et en sachant qu'un membre est fiancé, elles perdraient cette idée d'exclusivité et…

Les autres n'écoutaient plus vraiment, atterrés. Ce type avait un portefeuille à la place du cœur, ce n'était pas possible.

Après ce bref cours d'économie, les membres du Cercle voulurent aider les jumeaux à relativiser la nouvelle. Si ça se trouvait, elles étaient très jolies et très douces.

- Comme toutes les filles de cette Terre ! s'extasia ze King qui dérapait encore. Qui sait ? Peut-être sauront-elles faire fondre la dure coquille de votre imprenable gémellité?

- Au pire, faites-leur votre numéro d'amour fraternel, elles avaleront sûrement… proposa Haruhi sans grande conviction.

- Ou les gâteaux ! intervint Hani, tout sourire. Le sucre, ça fait plaisir !

Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent, un peu perdus. Etait-ce là la manière qu'avaient élu leurs amis pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils… euh… les soutenaient ? Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés en tout cas. Cependant, l'heure tournait et il était temps pour le Cercle d'hôtes d'ouvrir ses portes à leurs clientes. Kyôya rappela que les fiançailles des jumeaux ne devaient être mentionnées sous aucun prétexte, notamment pour Haruhi qui verrait sa dette allongée si elle pipait le moindre mot malheureux.

Tandis que les premières jeunes demoiselles entraient dans la salle de musique, accueillies par une rose rouge que leur tendait Tamaki avec un sourire enjôleur, Haruhi s'approcha de Kyôya et l'analysa d'un air douteux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le vice-président d'un ton courtois.

- Je suis sûre que tu sais des choses sur ces deux filles. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien voulu dire ?

Une vague surprise passée sur son visage impassible, un mince sourire ourla les fines lèvres du fils Otôri. Elle avait vraiment du nez, cette fille. Vraiment très douée. Il se contenta de redresser tranquillement ses lunettes sur son nez qui brillèrent d'un étrange reflet.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler…

¤¤¤

De retour chez eux le soir, les jumeaux Hitachiin appréhendaient un peu leur rencontre avec celles qui deviendraient certainement leurs compagnes. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été si pris pendant la journée avec les clientes qu'ils n'avaient pas pu trouver le temps pour faire des recherches sur le PDG de « _Sakura & Ayame_ » et du coup, sur ses filles. Selon une hypothèse de Tamaki, c'était peut-être justement leurs prénoms. « Fleur de cerisier » et « Iris ». Avec telles appellations, nul doute qu'elles auraient la fraîcheur et la beauté de la fleur qui éclosait au printemps sous la perle diamantée de la rosée matinale frappée des premiers pâles rayons du soleil. Dixit Tamaki, bien entendu. Pour les jumeaux, ce n'était pas leur souci principal, loin de là. Néanmoins, la pensée de bientôt s'envoler pour les mers turquoise des Caraïbes après avoir enlevé Haruhi les consolait.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils furent accueillis par les domestiques qui leur rappelèrent aussitôt qu'ils auraient de la visite dans quelques heures :

- Madame votre mère vous demande d'être parfaitement présentables pour ce soir. Nous avons préparé vos habits, ils sont dans votre chambre.

Les deux frères opinèrent du chef et montèrent à l'étage sans rien dire. Dans leur chambre, deux mannequins les attendaient, vêtus d'un ensemble pantalon noir droit impeccablement repassé, chemise blanche à manches longues et petit gilet bleu nuit semblable à ceux des serveurs agrémenté d'un nœud papillon bleu ciel pour l'un et bleu lavande pour l'autre. Elégant mais simple.

Hikaru et Kaoru approchèrent leurs mannequins et détaillèrent leur panoplie d'un air maussade. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, la même idée en tête.

- Quelle couleur garde-t-on ? Bleu ciel ? demanda Kaoru.

- Ca marche.

Sur ce, Kaoru retira le nœud bleu lavande de son ensemble et demanda à une domestique de lui en apporter un autre bleu ciel. Première étape de déstabilisation adversaire : incapacité à dissocier les jumeaux. Le seul élément distinctif de leurs vêtements disparaissait et bon courage pour savoir qui était qui. En outre, ils adoraient ce jeu où les seules personnes qui avaient su les distinguer étaient leurs parents et Haruhi.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement après avoir pris une douche, chacun fit le nœud papillon de l'autre et ils arrangèrent à la mèche de cheveux près la même coiffure parée d'une barrette dorée pour discipliner leurs cheveux rebelles. L'un en face de l'autre, Hikaru et Kaoru s'inspectèrent sous tous les angles possibles. Excellent, ils se ressemblaient comme un parfait reflet de miroir.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, soupira Hikaru en allant regarder par la fenêtre.

- Je te laisse la plus âgée des deux, plaisanta son frère pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu feras si la cadette à 12 ans ?

- Et toi ? Si l'aînée à 20 ans voire plus ?

Ils se renvoyèrent un air fâché et détournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. C'était fort, ça ! Elles n'étaient même pas encore arrivées chez eux que ces filles parvenaient déjà à semer la zizanie entre eux. Ils soupirèrent.

- Désolé.

Ils se sourirent et enterrèrent la hache de guerre en entrechoquant gentiment leur poing l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient bêtes. Qui pourrait vraiment mettre en péril cela ? Ils étaient invincibles ensemble. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer. Ils gagneraient contre le monde des « autres ».

- J'ai gardé un échantillon de café de prolétaire, informa Kaoru en agitant un petit sachet longiligne doré.

- Très bien. On verra la tête qu'elles feront quand on leur en proposera, ricana son frère en imaginant la réaction perplexe ou répugnée de leurs futures.

Plus tard, Hikaru et Kaoru furent demandés au rez-de-chaussée pour aller accueillir leurs invités dont la limousine avait été repérée à l'entrée de la propriété. Les jumeaux retrouvèrent leurs parents dans le salon et leur mère remarqua aussitôt les libertés que ses fils avaient prises.

- Vous avez encore recommencé… se plaignit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. J'avais justement choisi des nœuds différents pour que nos invités puissent vous reconnaître.

- Désolés maman, mais on se ressemble et on aime ça ! répondirent ses enfants d'une voix joueuse.

On toqua à la porte et une domestique s'inclina :

- Monsieur et Madame Suzumura et leurs filles… annonça-t-elle avant de s'effacer.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un dernier regard l'un pour l'autre et se retournèrent vers l'entrée, le cœur battant.

* * *

Nyaaa… Je sais, je sais, j'entends déjà vos cris offusqués. XD Mais naaaan ! Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir comment elles sont ! Mais si les reviews sont nombreuses, je consentirai peut-être… XD 


	3. Hitachiin versus Suzumura

Kikoo kikoo !

Je me sens de bonne humeur. Aussi, dans ma grande bonté, je vous poste la rencontre tant attendue entre les jumeaux et leurs promises !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Calliope la Muse** : Mdr ! Non, non, elles ne sont pas de Sainte Lobélia ! XD J'aime la difficulté, mais j'ai un seuil tout de même… Kiss et merci !

**Sesshy's wife** : Ravie d'apprendre que je respecte bien les caractères. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi pointilleux que moi, c'est un grand compliment. Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Lol oui, je sais, je suis cruelle. On me l'a bien souvent dit. XD Kiss et merci !

**Katiel-sama** : C'est évident. Sinon, ça serait pas drôle. XD Kiss et merci !

**Ssweet** : De suite !

Sortez couverts, ça tonne dehors…

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Hitachiin versus Suzumura_**

On toqua à la porte et une domestique s'inclina :

- Monsieur et Madame Suzumura et leurs filles… annonça-t-elle avant de s'effacer.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un dernier regard l'un pour l'autre et se retournèrent vers l'entrée, le cœur battant.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage bienveillant marqué par quelques rides naissantes et aux cheveux grisonnants fit son entrée, accompagnée de son épouse. C'était une femme plus jeune et plus grande que lui d'une demie tête au moins, à la silhouette droite et très mince mais néanmoins élancée et gracieuse. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient retenus dans un chignon strictement serré, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu ciel et la délicatesse des traits de son visage. Un tailleur blanc crème rehaussait la finesse de ses épaules et la jupe assortie mettait en valeur ses jambes magnifiquement fuselées et galbées. Etait-ce un mannequin ?

Mais ce qui retint surtout l'attention d'Hikaru et Kaoru fut les deux dernières personnes qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait derrière le couple Suzumura. Ils en ouvrirent la bouche d'ébahissement.

Des jumelles.

Situées dans la même approximation d'âge qu'eux, elles étaient dotées de longs cheveux miel un peu ondulés qui retombaient sur la poitrine et dans le dos en une cascade miroitante. La couleur claire de leurs cheveux se perdait presque dans le teint de porcelaine nuancé d'un rose délicat de leur visage fin. Des cils presque invisibles encerclaient des yeux d'un noir panthère pénétrant qui contrastaient terriblement avec la clarté du reste de leur anatomie. Toutes deux portaient une robe simple vert amande légère à manches courtes qui retombait juste au-dessus des genoux et une paire de sandales lacées autour des chevilles soulignaient leurs jambes.

Elles étaient aussi semblables l'une et l'autre que l'étaient les frères Hitachiin. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir eu cette idée de se ressembler en tous points. Des jumelles ! De parfaites jumelles qui se ressemblaient jusqu'à la taille de leurs ongles ! Ils serrèrent le poing discrètement :

- Kyôya, enfoiré ! Tu savais ! enragèrent-ils mentalement.

- Kenichi-san ! accueillit chaleureusement Monsieur Hitachiin en venant serrer la main de l'homme. Entrez, entrez ! Vous êtes très en beauté, Amaya-san.

La jeune femme lui rendit un sourire flatté tandis que Madame Hitachiin, après avoir salué aussi ses hôtes, se tourna vers les jumelles.

- Bienvenue à vous aussi. Vous êtes charmantes toutes les deux.

D'un même mouvement, les deux filles inclinèrent poliment le buste. Leurs cheveux retombèrent sur leur poitrine dans un synchronisme presque effrayant.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame Hitachiin, répondirent-elle d'une voix unique.

Elles se redressèrent tandis qu'une domestique apportait deux compositions florales aux douces couleurs pastelles soigneusement présentées et emballées pour les poser sur la table basse du salon.

- Veuillez accepter ces compositions d'ikebana réalisées par ma sœur et moi-même à votre attention, pria la fille de gauche avec un sourire calme.

- Nous espérons qu'elles vous plairont, ajouta l'autre avec la même expression.

Tandis que leur mère remerciait chaudement les deux jumelles en plus de les féliciter sur leur talent pour l'art de l'ikebana dont elles savaient faire preuve, Hikaru et Kaoru en étaient restés cois. Elles avaient la même expression faciale et pratiquement la même voix. Etaient-elles des clones ?

Ils redescendirent un peu sur Terre lorsqu'une main de leur père vint se poser sur chacune de leurs épaules.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes fils, Kenichi-san. Hikaru et Kaoru.

Monsieur Suzumura adressa un bref signe de tête aux garçons qui le lui rendirent avant de faire avancer en face d'eux ses filles qui tenaient sagement leurs mains sur le devant de leur robe.

- Et moi, mes deux plus belles réussites, sourit-il d'un ton paternel. Sayuri et Sanae.

Les regards des quatre adolescents se rencontrèrent enfin. Ils se dévisagèrent les un des autres avec la pudeur que réclamait de protocole du monde des riches et la fille de droite adressa un sourire posé aux garçons :

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Kaoru-san, Hikaru-san… dit-elle avec un petit mouvement de tête. Je suis Sanae.

Ils clignèrent des yeux. Elle les avait regardés sans se tromper d'interlocuteur ! La chance sans doute. Sayuri imita sa sœur et salua à son tour les jumeaux qui firent de même.

Les parents échangèrent des regards satisfaits suite à cette première rencontre et s'en allèrent s'installer dans les immenses canapés blancs pour discuter un peu en attendant le dîner. On déboucha un champagne de grande qualité et on apporta des petits fours tandis que tout le monde prenait place. Les Suzumura se mirent face aux Hitachiin et les enfants furent évidemment placés les uns en face des autres.

Les jumeaux ne prêtèrent guère attention à ce que pouvaient se dire les adultes, trop occupés à observer à la dérobée leurs futures fiancées pour tenter de trouver la moindre particularité pour les différencier. Maintenant, ils comprenaient la difficulté de leurs clientes lorsqu'ils jouaient à « Qui est Hikaru et qui est Kaoru ? ». Et cela en était presque énervant. Même l'ondulation de leurs cheveux semblait être réglée au millimètre près.

A comparer, Sayuri et Sanae avaient presque tout hérité de leur mère. La chevelure claire, la silhouette bien faite et la forme un peu ronde du visage. De leur père, elles avaient emprunté le noir de ses yeux et ses petites pommettes qui ressortaient lorsqu'elles souriaient un peu.

- Quelle incroyable ressemblance… s'amusa Kenichi Suzumura en regardant les jeunes gens. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer !

Quelques rires s'élevèrent puis Monsieur Hitachiin prit la parole entre deux gorgées de champagne :

- Mais dites-moi, Kenichi-san… Pourquoi vouloir marier vos deux filles ? Je pensais que seule Sanae…

- Voyez-vous, très cher, rien ne me fait plus peur que la vision de mes deux filles se déchirer pour de l'argent. Aussi, je préfère qu'elles partagent une part égale et une même condition pour éviter tout incident.

- Je comprends…

Les jumeaux gardèrent ceci dans un coin de leur tête. Seule une des héritières Suzumura aurait dû obtenir l'empire de leur père ? Et l'autre alors ?

Ils se risquèrent à jeter un œil un peu plus poussé aux jumelles. Sayuri fut la première à sentir ces deux regards peser sur elle et détourna aussitôt la tête. Sanae fit de même, mais la tête un peu plus basse. Tiens ? Premier geste sans faire miroir à celui de la sœur. Après tout, elles ne pouvaient pas être identiques partout.

- Le mariage ne vous effraie pas trop, Sayuri-san, Sanae-san ? questionna la mère des garçons avec gentillesse.

Les filles se tournèrent en même temps vers elle d'un air serein.

- Toutes les filles rêvent du mariage…

- … et de plus, pouvoir porter le nom d'Hitachiin serait un honneur pour nous. Nous comprenons cette décision.

Hikaru et Kaoru haussèrent un sourcil peu convaincu. Ils n'y croyaient pas du tout même. Ces réponses étaient exactement le genre de choses que les parents voulaient entendre pour se conforter dans le sentiment d'avoir eu raison. Ils étaient intimement persuadés que Sayuri et Sanae étaient autant réfractaires à cette idée de fiançailles qu'ils ne l'étaient. Elles étaient jumelles comme eux, non ? Elles devaient savoir.

- Et vous, Hikaru-kun ? Kaoru-kun ?

Les petits yeux en amande bleus d'Amaya Suzumura étaient posés sur eux, ainsi que ceux noirs de jais des deux jeunes filles qui guettaient leur réponse.

- Nous savons bien que le mariage est une étape importante pour ne pas dire « obligatoire »…

- … et s'y engager au bras d'aussi charmantes personnes ne le rendrait que plus crucial.

A cette réplique empreinte du lointain style de Tamaki, les jumeaux surveillèrent les réactions adverses. Comme elles, ils avaient répondu ce qu'on voulait leur entendre dire mais qui n'était pas forcément vrai. La « guerre implicite » était ouverte. Les filles comprirent et froncèrent imperceptiblement les sourcils alors que les jumeaux leur envoyaient un sourire placide en coin. Le message commençait à passer on dirait.

Une domestique qui entrait coupa court aux discussions pour annoncer que le dîner allait être servi. Les convives se levèrent de leur canapé et s'assirent à la longue tablée qui resplendissait de riche vaisselle et de coupes en cristal travaillé. On servit les mets sur des plateaux en argent à la lueur des chandelles et des hauts lustres décorés de pampilles.

Les adultes parlaient entre eux avec animation et entrain, mais du côté des adolescents, c'était le silence. Quand ils sentirent les regards insistants de leur mère sur eux, les garçons comprirent qu'ils devaient sortir de leur mutisme et s'intéresser un peu à leurs hôtesses.

- Et… allez-vous faire quelque chose pour vos vacances d'été ? demanda Hikaru avec un sourire courtois à Sayuri en face de lui.

Cette dernière essuya discrètement sa bouche dans sa serviette brodée et haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que nous allons nous ennuyer à mourir… dit-elle simplement.

A ces mots, les Suzumura relevèrent la tête de leur assiette et regardèrent leur fille, les sourcils froncés.

- Sayuri, as-tu oublié ce que nous avons convenu avec Madame Hitachiin ? lui rappela son père.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquirent les jumeaux, intrigués.

Leur mère termina sa bouchée de bœuf bourguignon et leur annonça qu'elle-même et Monsieur Suzumura, afin qu'eux et les jumelles pussent faire plus ample connaissance, avaient décidé de leur allouer à tous les quatre un pavillon secondaire de la famille Hitachiin pour les deux mois d'été qui s'ensuivaient.

- Voyons, Sayuri… gronda son père. Tu avais oublié ?

La jeune fille dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son épaule avec un petit rire cristallin.

- Suis-je bête. J'avais la tête ailleurs, s'excusa-t-elle avec minauderie.

Les jumeaux avaient gardé le masque de la neutralité mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. « Je suppose que nous allons nous ennuyer à mourir », hein ? Visiblement, ils avaient trouvé des adversaires de taille dans le domaine de la pique assassine et de la réponse au tac au tac. Mais plus que cette marque discrète d'hostilité, la perspective de passer leurs vacances d'été avec ces deux filles ne les enchantait pas du tout. Eux qui n'aimaient pas vraiment le contact extérieur, vivre en « collocation » avec deux étrangères ne promettait rien de bon.

- Allouer le pavillon secondaire… répéta lentement Kaoru avec un regard soutenu à sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'aimaient pas ce changement dans leur programme.

La femme leur retourna un sourire navré.

- Oui, je sais que vous comptiez aller dans les Caraïbes… s'excusa-t-elle. Mais nous avons pensé que vous pouviez profiter de vos vacances pour apprendre un peu à vous connaître tous les quatre.

Les garçons plissèrent un peu les yeux et les plantèrent dans ceux de Sayuri et de Sanae. Garder une bonne figure commençait à devenir douloureux pour leurs zygomatiques sur lesquels ils forçaient depuis un peu trop longtemps.

- Vous comprenez ? appuya Madame Hitachiin.

Ses fils lui retournèrent un grand sourire poli.

- Bien entendu. La faune sauvage que nous devions rencontrer sera juste différente.

Un subreptice sourire sardonique traversa leur visage alors qu'ils savouraient ce point de victoire. Les réactions des filles furent cependant différentes. Sayuri les fusillait d'un regard aussi noir que ses iris tandis que Sanae avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire par ces pestes tout de même !

Le reste du dîner se déroula sans anicroche entre les deux camps. Les uns et autres ne se regardaient que d'un œil en coin et visiblement, ils espéraient vite se retrouver entre eux pour pouvoir s'expliquer sans faux-semblant. L'occasion se présenta après le dessert :

- Hikaru, Kaoru, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas prendre le café avec Sanae et Sayuri dans le petit salon ?

- Avec grand plaisir, maman… répondirent les jumeaux avant de se tourner vers les filles. Mesdemoiselles... ?

- Nous vous suivons, acceptèrent-elle en se levant de table.

Escortés d'un domestique qui portait avec lui un plateau comportant un service à café et quelques petits gâteaux secs, les frères Hitachiin accompagnèrent Sayuri et Sanae jusqu'à la pièce juxtaposée. Plus petite et plus conviviale, le petit salon était une pièce à l'ambiance feutrée au mobilier bordeaux cousu de fil doré accompagné d'un piano luxueux et aux interminables tapis perses qui recouvraient le parquet grinçant.

Les jeunes gens s'assirent les uns en face des autres dans des petits fauteuils Louis XV parfaitement restaurés et attendirent que le domestique ressortît pour enfin se regarder en chien de faïence à leur guise.

Il y eut un silence très tendu avant qu'Hikaru ne se proposât à prendre la cafetière fumante et une tasse de porcelaine ornée de roses blanches.

- Désirez-vous du café ?

- Gardez votre ton obséquieux pour les parents.

Ils levèrent les yeux. Sayuri les foudroyaient sur place, les lèvres pincées.

- Cela vous plait-il de nous humilier de la sorte ?

- Plus que l'idée de perdre nos vacances d'été pour les passer avec vous deux.

La jeune fille serra les dents et prit une tasse de café qu'elle touilla rapidement avec sa cuillère en argent. Elle la porta à sa bouche et en but quelques gorgées. Sa sœur à ses côtés n'avait soufflé mot. Au contraire, elle paraissait plus peinée qu'autre chose. Kaoru le remarqua et, mettant sa surprise et sa rancœur de côté, il proposa une tasse à Sanae qui hocha la tête sans le regarder.

- S'il vous plait, Kaoru-san.

Sayuri eut un rapide regard agacé à sa jumelle mais ne dit rien et se contenta de mirer son reflet dans le liquide noir de sa tasse. Kaoru cligna des yeux d'étonnement. Elle l'avait différencié de son frère ? Le jeune homme garda le silence et la servit.

- Et voici, princesse.

- « Princesse »… marmonna Sayuri, mauvaise. Quel sarcasme.

- Sayuri, s'il te plaît, tempéra sa sœur.

Sanae tourna sa tasse dans sa soucoupe quelques instants avant de regarder leurs hôtes.

- Nous sommes conscientes que l'annonce de fiançailles ne vous enchante pas. Nous aussi, nous avons été prises au dépourvu…

- Alors vous employez de jolies réponses enrobées pour que la pilule passe mieux ? termina Hikaru en grognant.

- Vous semblez aussi avoir votre place dans le palmarès de l'hypocrisie, Hikaru-san, trancha Sayuri sans la moindre pitié.

- Et se vêtir de la même façon pour déstabiliser les autres, où classez-vous cela, Sayuri-san ?

- Dans la même catégorie que votre joli habit commun.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent une œillade meurtrière. L'ambiance se faisait lourde et la température était en chute libre dans le petit salon de la résidence Hitachiin.

Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent dans leur fauteuil. C'était tout bonnement impensable. Elles étaient –surtout Sayuri- aussi piquantes qu'ils pouvaient l'être lorsqu'ils étaient d'humeur massacrante. Bien que condamnés à passer l'été avec elles deux, leur envie de leur passer le goût de trop les approcher devint de plus en plus oppressante dans leur esprit.

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que Sanae ne se décidât à le rompre :

- Je crois que nous sommes dans une impasse.

- En effet, approuvèrent les jumeaux d'un air buté.

Sayuri glissa ses iris sombres sur son autre qui tapotait nerveusement son ongle contre la petite tasse de porcelaine qu'elle n'avait pas reposée depuis que Kaoru la lui avait donnée. Puis elle eut un soupir intérieur et but une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- Récapitulons : nous sommes promis au mariage, coincés à cohabiter pour le mois qui arrive et nous n'avons pas envie de décevoir nos parents. Des suggestions ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, indécis. La situation avait été très bien résumée. Ils n'avaient pas le choix et se prendre la tête continuellement avec Sayuri et Sanae n'était pas le projet le plus réjouissant qui s'offrait à eux. Seigneur, pourquoi eux ?

Chez les jumelles Suzumura, le mois qui s'annonçait serait long. Très long. Le contact avec leurs futurs fiancés n'avait pas été des meilleurs, mais l'une et l'autre s'en était douté pour les raisons qu'elles connaissaient. Sayuri se mordit la langue pour tenter de calmer cette vague de fureur qui la parcourait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce manoir. Elle devait se calmer.

Après un temps de réflexion, Hikaru et Kaoru apaisèrent leur ressentiment :

- Très bien. Va pour la cohabitation. Après tout, vivre sous le même toit ne signifie pas forcément se fréquenter.

- Faute de mieux, je suppose que ça ira… soupira Sayuri en reposant sa tasse.

- Mais, Sayuri… essaya Sanae d'un air hésitant.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva imitée de sa jumelle et tendit la main vers les garçons, l'expression impassible.

- Pour nos familles.

Les fils Hitachiin se levèrent à leur tour de leur fauteuil et ce fut Hikaru qui accepta la poignée de main, fermement résolu.

- Pour les familles.

Le pacte de cohabitation des jumeaux Hitachiin et des jumelles Suzumura était désormais scellé.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un calme relatif au manoir Hitachiin. Hikaru, Kaoru, Sayuri et Sanae avaient rentré leurs griffes et leurs répliques cinglantes pour que le dîner s'achevât dans une ambiance moins électrifiée. Les adolescents s'étaient mis d'accord pour un cessez-le-feu et n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis.

Quand les parents Suzumura annoncèrent leur départ, ce fut avec des sourires de contentement et de sympathie que leurs filles et leurs futurs étaient revenus du petit salon, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Le courant passe bien ? s'enquit Amaya Suzumura en passant une main dans la chevelure claire de ses filles.

- Nous en sommes toutes statiques, répondit Sayuri avec assurance.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation, dit Monsieur Suzumura en s'inclinant. Le dîner était fabuleux. Au plaisir de vite vous revoir, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun.

- Bon retour et bonne fin de soirée, Monsieur et Madame Suzumura, firent les garçons d'une même voix. A vous aussi, Sayuri-san, Sanae-san.

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête pour les remercier et leur retourner la chose puis s'éloignèrent avec leurs parents vers la limousine qui avait été avancée devant la porte d'entrée. Restés près de leurs parents, Hikaru et Kaoru regardèrent les filles s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Sanae s'était risquée à un coup d'œil à leur adresse avant de disparaître à son tour derrière la large vitre opaque de la voiture qui démarra dans la nuit noire.

Les jumeaux retournèrent à l'intérieur et s'assirent sur les marches de l'escalier, subitement très fatigués. Tu parles d'une soirée.

- Vous semblez abattus, fit remarquer leur père. Un problème ?

- Non, non. On essaie juste de se faire à l'idée.

- Il est vrai que tout ceci est assez brutal, je vous l'accorde. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Le temps est capable de beaucoup. Allez vous reposer, il est tard.

- D'accord !

* * *

OUI ! Oui, j'ai relevé le défi ! J'ai un mois pour que ces quatre-là se découvrent, s'apprécient, s'aiment et se fiancent ! J'ai relevé ce pari pour vous ! J'aime créer des couples que presque tout oppose… XD En 15 chapitres écrits, je vous prédis déjà des larmes, du trouble, des doutes, des rougissements, de la haine et des surprises ! (et dites-vous qu'à ce stade, il y en a eu des remous...)

Bravo aux lecteurs qui avaient deviné que c'était des jumelles, c'était vraiment évident. Au plaisir de vite avoir de vos reviews !


	4. Un départ houleux

Hello à tous !

Ah ben dis donc, j'ai perdu du lectorat… XD Mes jumelles Suzumura feraient-elles trop peur ? XD Merci à ceux qui sont restés !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Sesshy's wife** : Il est vrai que Sanae est assez calme… Mais sa sœur est tellement plus intéressante et fascinante ! XD Et tu l'as dit, ça sera vraiment chaud time entre les quatre ! Kiss et merci (moi aussi, j'adore Amaya !)

**Elenthya** : L'une et l'autre ont leurs raisons d'agir aussi franchement dès le départ. La meilleure restera Sayuri à voir évoluer. Mais Sanae peut aussi être étonnante à sa manière. Mais tu as déjà pas mal cerné sa personnalité on dirait. Pour que chacun y mette du sien, c'est sûr. Le plus dur pour moi est de les mettre ensemble tout en rendant les choses crédibles selon les caractères et ça, c'est dur ! XD Mais j'aime ça ! Kiss et merci !

Les hostilités reprennent !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Un départ houleux_**

- Allez vous reposer, il est tard.

- D'accord !

Hikaru et Kaoru ne se firent pas plus prier et montèrent vite à l'étage pour une réunion au sommet. A peine arrivés dans leur chambre qu'ils retirèrent d'un geste presque rageur leur nœud papillon qui leur paraissait bien trop serré à leur goût.

- Tu as vu ces filles ? s'emporta Hikaru. Quelles chipies !

- Hika, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler… pria son frère avec lassitude qui s'était laissé tomber en arrière sur son matelas.

Le jeune homme tempéra ses ardeurs et s'écroula de tout son long à son tour aux côtés de Kaoru, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Dans le silence, ils repensèrent au dîner et au contact avec Sayuri et Sanae. Quelles étranges jumelles. Ils pensaient qu'ils auraient été les maîtres de la situation, mais au final, c'étaient elles qui avaient réussi à s'imposer. Ils n'avaient même pas pu faire leur dégustation de café du prolétaire ou sortir leur numéro de frères incestueux qu'ils avaient gardé en réserve.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. En réalité, ce qui les agaçait surtout, c'était d'avoir été vaincu sur leur propre terrain et par les mêmes armes qu'ils avaient coutume d'utiliser. Ils devaient aussi se l'avouer, la joute avait été des plus prenantes et elle avait piqué au vif leur curiosité et leur intérêt. Ses jumelles étaient intéressantes quelque part et leur mystère les avait interpellés. Mais allaient-ils réellement s'avouer qu'au fond, Sayuri et Sanae leur ressemblaient sur de nombreux points ?

Les yeux fixés sur un point invisible du plafond, Kaoru repensait à une chose.

- Hikaru…

- Hum ?

- Cette fille, Sanae… Elle a su me distinguer de toi…

Hikaru jeta un coup d'œil à son frère sans grande conviction puis croisa les bras derrière la tête.

- Une coïncidence.

- Par deux fois ?

L'autre garçon cligna des yeux de surprise. C'était vrai. Cela lui revenait à présent. Quand Sanae leur avait dit bonsoir et au moment du café quand Kaoru lui avait proposé une tasse. Si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, alors cette fille était très forte.

- Pfff… Quand ta sœur partage ton visage, c'est facile de distinguer deux autres jumeaux, grommela Hikaru d'un air hautain.

- Tu as raison.

Kaoru approuvait, mais en lui, il s'interrogeait un peu. Coïncidence ? Habitude ? Ou distinction déterminée précise ? Y aurait-il un jour réponse à cette question ?

Le silence revint dans l'immense chambre. La pleine lune était à leur fenêtre et éclairait de sa douce pâleur d'argent les murs de la pièce qui semblait comme endormie. Pas un son ne flottait dans l'atmosphère, juste les respirations calmes des garçons qui effleuraient leurs oreilles. Il faisait calme. Mais combien de temps cette plénitude durerait-elle à partir de ce soir ?

- La cohabitation, hein ? murmurèrent-ils.

- Et encore…

- … nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent et roulèrent sur le côté, l'un face à l'autre, un bras replié derrière la tête. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses pour une seule et même soirée et le goût relativement amer que les sœurs Suzumura leur avaient laissé dans la bouche les poussa à les chasser de leur tête pour cette nuit. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent dans un monde où eux seuls existaient, loin des autres et des contraintes.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées, salle de musique numéro 3.

Comme bien souvent chez nos hôtes, l'heure était aujourd'hui aux déguisements et ce matin, nos sept éphèbes avaient décidé de jouer sur cette appellation et avaient élu pour thème « La Mythologie Grecque». Tamaki, drapé d'une longue toge blanche et armé d'un éclair d'or incarnait Zeus, le dieu des dieux. Portant le casque d'invisibilité que les Cyclopes lui auraient donné et habillé d'une très longue tunique sombre, Kyôya endossait à merveille le rôle de frère de Zeus et gardien des Enfers, Hadès. L'aspect brut et sauvage de Mori se sublimait dans la tunique de peau du lion de Némée, vêtement reconnaissable entre mille du héros Héraclès, tandis qu'un petit amour à la tête blonde avec un carquois et une flèche jouait avec lui. Avec un petit drapé blanc autour des hanches, Hani faisait un parfait petit Eros. Et pour finir, à défaut de devenir l'épouse de Zeus –qui lui avait fait le serment de ne jamais la tromper, Héra, Haruhi avait revêtu une tunique courte, une paire de sandales hautes, un diadème en forme de lune sur le front et un carquois de flèches pour incarner Artémis. Pour Tamaki, elle avait toute la vierge pureté de la déesse chasseresse, ce qui lui valut une pointe de flèche dans le postérieur.

Pressés par leurs homologues du Cercle d'hôtes, Hikaru et Kaoru –alias pour ce matin, Castor et Pollux- furent très très vite priés de raconter comment la première entrevue avec leurs promises s'était déroulée. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent vite de mettre à terre les roucoulades de Tamaki sur la prétendue douceur de ces filles parce qu'elles n'avaient de doux que l'aspect extérieur. L'intérieur était d'un désagréable, d'un égocentrisme et d'un sarcastique sans noms.

- C'est un peu ce que vous êtes, fit remarquer Haruhi sans aucune cérémonie.

Les frères la regardèrent à la fois furieux d'une telle comparaison et fascinés par le cash de cette fille. Ils en oubliaient parfois que chez les prolétaires, l'hypocrisie n'était pas autant monnaie courante que dans le monde du pouvoir et de l'argent.

Pour Tamaki, un tel rapport ainsi dressé sur deux charmantes Grâces était inconcevable. Avaient-ils cherché à creuser un peu, au moins ?

- Pas la peine, baron, coupèrent les jumeaux avant de câliner Haruhi. On préfère Haruhi ! Ces jumelles sont trop pestes.

- « Jumelles », « jumelles »… marmonna la jeune fille entre eux. Moi, j'ai souvent entendu le nom de « Sayuri » revenir dans votre histoire. Et Sanae ?

Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent en ignorant les menaces de foudroiement divin de leur président-Zeus s'ils ne lâchaient pas immédiatement Haruhi. Tiens ? C'était vrai. A y repenser, seule Sayuri leur avait craché son venin. Sa jumelle s'était montrée plus effacée et moins acide.

- En tout cas, moi, je suis sûre que vous ne les aimez pas parce qu'elles sont comme vous et ça, vous ne le supportez pas.

Tchac ! Tout comme celles d'Artémis, la flèche de l'exactitude d'Haruhi vint se planter en plein dans le cœur de ses cibles qui en furent empalées sur place. Cela ne plut pas du tout aux jumeaux qui congédièrent aussitôt leur amie pour aller faire le plein de café et de gâteaux, ils commençaient à être à court. N'oubliant pas qu'elle avait une dette à éponger, elle s'exécuta, même si l'idée de se balader dans les couloirs en toge n'avait rien d'attrayant.

- Vous voulez une flèche d'amour pour vous aider ? suggéra Hani-Cupidon en bandant son arc.

- Certainement pas ! l'arrêtèrent-ils avec répugnance. On est déjà bien contents de ne pas les avoir en journée…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Kyôya d'une fausse surprise. Pourtant, j'ai une Sanae Suzumura dans les fiches des élèves de notre établissement…

Silence.

- Pardon ?!

Hikaru et Kaoru se précipitèrent sur l'écran d'ordinateur portable que leur tendait le vice-président avec un sourire placidement goguenard. Sur l'écran pixélisé, la photo d'une des jumelles Suzumura apparaissait avec sa date de naissance, sa taille, son poids, son adresse et tout un tas de données sur son parcours scolaire.

- Whouaaa ! s'extasia Hani. Elle est super jolie ! Blonde aux yeux noirs, ce n'est pas commun !

Les frères ne prêtèrent pas d'attention à ce détail et parcoururent très rapidement la page. Ils s'exclamèrent d'une même voix lorsque leur regard s'était arrêté sur la classe de Sanae :

- Elle est en première ? Mais elle a notre âge !

- Mademoiselle Suzumura cadette est une jeune fille fort brillante semble-t-il. Elle a sauté une classe.

- Tu aurais pu nous dire ça plus tôt, non ? s'emportèrent les frères, l'œil noir.

- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. Maintenant, Castor et Pollux, il est temps d'y aller, les clientes attendent.

Hikaru et Kaoru durent se résigner, bien que des questions persistaient dans leur esprit. Si Sanae était au lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées, où sa jumelle faisait-elle sa scolarité ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avoir été séparées ? Bien que différentes, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre l'une avec l'autre. Tout ceci était bien étrange.

Une voix les interpella dans leurs pensées :

- La constellation des Gémeaux accepterait-elle de quitter les étoiles pour prendre le thé avec nous ? gloussa une jeune fille qui attendait ses hôtes avec ses amies.

- Tout de suite, princesses !

Ils oublièrent bien vite leurs interrogations pour reprendre leur rôle de séducteurs. Après tout, tout cela ne les regardait pas…

¤¤¤

- Hikaru, Kaoru, je vous le promets, me faire défiler dans cette tenue dans tout le lycée pour vous trouver du café, vous me le paierez…

Un gros nuage noir alimenté de rancœur et d'envies de meurtre, Haruhi revenait de sa course, un sachet rempli de gâteaux secs et de café à la main. Elle avait eu le malheur de croiser des élèves membres du club de kyudo du lycée qui lui avaient proposé dans un rire gouailleur de disputer un petit tournoi avec eux. Décidément, les journées à thèmes commençaient à devenir sérieusement ennuyeuses. Merci à Kyôya qui avait si discrètement et innocemment dit à Tamaki que ses livres de chevet du moment, « _L'Iliade_ » et «_ l'Odyssée_ », étaient vraiment passionnants.

- L'Ombre du King qui régit le monde des ombres, ça lui va très bien… grinça-t-elle.

Au détour du dernier couloir, la jeune fille bouscula malencontreusement une élève qui en fit tomber ses livres.

- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser… s'excusa Haruhi qui mit tout de suite un genou à terre pour ramasser les affaires au sol.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Haruhi-san.

L'hôtesse se releva et rendit ses livres à sa propriétaire. Les cheveux longs blonds légèrement ondulés, elle avait de très jolis yeux noirs qui faisaient ressortir sa peau de marbre et le sourire de remerciement qu'elle lui adressait. C'était drôle, elle la connaissait alors qu'Haruhi ne l'avait jamais vue au Cercle. Ni dans sa classe d'ailleurs.

Un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle après, Haruhi se tourna vers l'étudiante :

- Si vous voulez aller au Cercle d'hôtes, mieux vaut vous hâter, l'heure tourne.

La réaction de son interlocutrice se fit prompte :

- Ah ! Euh… Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je voulais… ?

- Vous guettiez la porte, on dirait.

Tchac. La déesse lunaire de la chasse était en forme aujourd'hui.

- Vous aviez pris rendez-vous ? enchaîna Haruhi.

- Euh… Non, mais… Je…

- Allez, ne soyez pas timide, la rassura l'hôtesse. Ca peut faire peur au début, mais ils ne sont pas méchants.

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet en lui disant que quelque soit l'hôte qu'elle voulait voir, il trouverait sûrement de la place pour pouvoir l'accueillir.

D'abord un peu paniquée, son accompagnatrice finit par rendre les armes et abdiqua. Après tout, ce passage était devenu une étape obligée. Même si la perspective de ce qui allait se produire ne promettait pas d'être très joyeuse, elle savait qu'elle serait amenée un jour ou l'autre à franchir cette porte.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont…

- Ah, c'est pour les jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et re dans le mille. Guillaume Tell et Robin des Bois n'auraient su faire mieux. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux en était soufflée. Par ce « ils » elle aurait tout aussi bien pu désigner l'ensemble des hôtes, mais non, Haruhi avait tout de suite subodoré juste.

L'hôtesse la conduisit devant la porte de la salle de musique numéro 3 qu'elle poussa et invita sa cliente à entrer. La jeune fille regarda l'intérieur de la pièce baignée d'une vive lumière aveuglante d'un air indécis puis remercia Haruhi et se décida à entrer. Une douce pluie de pétales rouges entourée par le vent vint lui caresser le visage avant qu'une rose carmine ne vînt se dresser devant ses yeux.

- Hu… ?

- Bienvenue à toi, jeune nymphe céleste à la beauté resplendissante inconnue de mes yeux divins… déclara Tamaki dans sa plus belle pose. Accepterais-tu de venir partager une coupe d'hydromel avec moi sur le Mont Olympe ?

La nymphe en question accepta la rose, quoiqu'un peu perplexe, et n'eut le temps de répondre que Zeus délirait encore :

- N'aie crainte, belle déesse, ici, tu…

- Mademoiselle Suzumura ! salua Kyôya d'une voix bien claire et distincte depuis son fauteuil. Soyez la bienvenue au Cercle d'hôtes !

Si les clientes ici présentes continuaient de rire ou de bavarder d'une voix enjouée en toute insouciance, les garçons se turent instantanément. « Suzumura » ? Tamaki s'était statufié par la stupéfaction. C'était elle, une des fameuses chipies dont la laideur extérieure serait aussi indescriptible ? Quel outrage divin ! Elle avait la grâce et la beauté d'Aphrodite ! Haruhi était médusée elle aussi. C'était une des fiancées des jumeaux ?

Toujours aussi courtois et tranquille, le vice-président brun du club délaissa un instant ses clientes pour venir saluer la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci s'inclina poliment avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, Kyôya-san. Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion tardive, je sais que vous avez bientôt fini votre journée et…

- … et nous n'aurions pas le cœur de vous renvoyer sans avoir passé un peu de temps avec vous, acheva le jeune homme avec un sourire serein. Mesdemoiselles, veuillez nous excuser, mais le Cercle d'hôtes va fermer ses portes. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous accueillir de nouveau dès demain.

Quelques plaintes déçues se mêlèrent les unes aux autres puis les lycéennes se levèrent tour à tour en saluant l'hôte avec le(s)quel(s) elles faisaient la conversation avant de quitter la salle de musique.

Une fois la porte refermée, le silence n'eut le temps de prendre place que Kyôya enchaînait déjà :

- Je suppose que vous êtes venue pour nos Castor et Pollux… sourit-il en s'écartant sur le côté pour lui laisser la vision libre.

Droit devant elle, retournés sur leur sofa de cuir, Hikaru et Kaoru dévisageaient la nouvelle arrivante dans une expression indéfinissable. Apparemment, ils hésitaient entre le regard colérique, la surprise et l'indifférence. Mais ces sentiments ne pouvant pas être combinés les uns aux autres, seule une sorte de semi méfiance s'était peinte sur leur visage. Un peu décontenancée par cela, Sanae leur adressa juste un hochement de tête poli.

Insurgé contre le manque de délicatesse dont faisaient preuve les frères Hitachiin, Tamaki, en grand prince qu'il était, proposa à l'invitée si elle désirait boire quelque chose.

- Ah, non merci, Tamaki-san, déclina-t-elle. J'ai été un peu entraînée malgré moi… Ah ah ah !

Haruhi se décida à intervenir à son tour. Après tout, cette fille n'était pas celle qui avait été la plus empoisonneuse lors du dîner de la veille, Hikaru et Kaoru pouvaient faire un effort ! Elle s'approcha donc à pas de loup derrière les deux frères et leur piqua les fesses de la pointe de sa flèche.

- Ouaille !

Les jumeaux bondirent de leur canapé et atterrirent au centre de la salle. Mis au pied du mur, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'affronter Sanae en face.

- Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san… salua-t-elle sans se tromper une nouvelle fois.

- Bonjour, Sanae-san. Vous nous vouliez quelque chose ?

La jeune fille tritura un peu nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qu'elle enroulait autour de son index, le regard un peu perdu. Visiblement, elle cherchait ses mots. Ceci étonna un peu tout le monde. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la description que les garçons avaient faite.

- En fait, je voulais…

- Que fais-tu ici, Sanae ? l'interrompit une voix impérieuse.

Les mains sur ses hanches et le regard mécontent, Sayuri Suzumura se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, arborant un uniforme rouge framboise composé d'une veste cintrée sur la taille et d'une jupe noire plissée. Les cheveux relevés en chignon et impeccablement plaqués en arrière lui donnaient un air très austère.

Elle entra dans la salle de musique et vint se poster aux côtés de sa sœur qui était très surprise de la voir :

- Sayuri ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas.. ?

- Je me doutais bien que tu serais venue ici.

Elle toisa les jumeaux de haut en bas et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les roses qu'ils tenaient encore en main et qui faisaient écho à celle que Sanae avait avec elle. Un soupir dédaigneux fuit de ses lèvres.

- Le Cercle d'hôtes… persifla-t-elle avec mépris. Vendre du rêve à de pauvres filles crédules et naïves. Vous ne pouviez exercer dans meilleure activité hypocrite.

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils. Attaqué en plein dans sa fierté de fondateur, Tamaki voulut se défendre tout en restant aussi aimable que d'ordinaire :

- Princesse Sayuri, vous êtes bien cruelle avec nous, sachez que…

- Vous, le mirliflore, il ne me semble pas que je vous aie adressé la parole.

La destinée s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Tamaki, ces derniers temps. Le Prince se prit le pique en plein cœur et s'écroula tandis que les autres membres avaient fait silence pour écouter, sans prendre la peine de s'occuper de leur président.

Révoltée par les paroles amères de son aînée, Sanae se tourna vers son autre :

- Sayuri ! Tu deviens blessante ! Excu… !

- Laissez, répliquèrent les jumeaux.

Les yeux plissés, Hikaru et Kaoru les dévisageaient froidement.

- Entendre des excuses sortir de vos bouches ne les rendraient que corrompues… commença Hikaru d'un ton sec.

- Votre venin de petite vipère jalouse et envieuse ne nous atteint pas, termina Kaoru avec la même voix.

Alors que les jumelles les regardaient d'un air outré, les yeux écarquillés, les jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, un éclat narquois brillant dans leurs prunelles.

- Mais si ton cœur avait été mordu par tant d'ignominie, je t'aurai donné une partie du mien, à l'instar de Pollux qui a donné une moitié de son immortalité à Castor blessé à mort, chuchota Hikaru en encadrant le visage de son cadet dans ses mains.

- Hikaru… souffla son frère, les yeux brillants. Ne fais pas ça, je n'ai besoin que de toi dans cette vie…

Ce « vous êtes de trop » implicite clairement compris ajouté aux précédentes répliques vénéneuses fut de trop pour les jumelles Suzumura. Sayuri serrait les dents et ses poings tremblaient de rage tandis que Sanae serrait fortement contre elle ses livres, la tête légèrement basse.

- Viens, Sanae. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

La jeune fille hocha très faiblement la tête et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle au pas de course. Sayuri ne la suivit pas tout de suite et lança un sourire empli d'ironie satisfaite aux deux jeunes hommes roux qui lui faisaient face.

- Merci pour cette brillante démonstration.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et sortit à son tour. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, un silence pesant vint s'imprégner dans l'atmosphère. Restés dans leur pose de jumeaux incestueux, Hikaru et Kaoru tirèrent la langue à la porte fermée avec un « Bon débarras ! » vengeur.

Spectatrice muette depuis le début, Haruhi avait tout suivi et nombreuses choses s'étaient éclairées dans son esprit. Mais quel duo de crétins.

Autre cerveau de l'équipe, Kyôya était aussi parvenu à lire entre les lignes et en était encore saisi d'admiration. Lui-même n'aurait peut-être pas fait mieux. Sayuri Suzumura…

* * *

Tsss… Ca part fort, ça part fort… Vous croyez qu'ils vont y arriver ? XD Prochain chapitre, emménagement ensemble ! 


	5. La corde sensible

Mdr ! C'est l'hécatombe lectorale… XD Pas grave ! Cette histoire me tient à cœur, j'ai déjà fait 21 chap, je ne m'arrêterai pas ! XD

_**: Journal de la Revieuweuse :**_

**Elenthya** : Hélas, tu es la seule critique. Mais même dure, je m'en contente. Pour Tamaki, j'avais surtout envie de m'amuser, rien ne me forçait à lui faire du mal comme ça. Lol. Sanae qui en finisse aux mains ? Ca arrive mais dans trèèèès longtemps. Elle est plus effacée, mais elle sait hausser le ton quand il faut. Si tu trouves qu'il y a trop de hargne, je ne sais pas si tu aimeras la suite parce que Sayuri sera à 95 pourcent du temps sarcastique et blessante. Elle a ses raisons, mais il faudra attendre pour savoir. Quant au vide du chapitre, faut bien avoir un début. Kiss et merci !

Emménagement des quatre jeunes gens et le début des joies de la cohabitation ! XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : La corde sensible**_

La visite des jumelles Suzumura dans la salle de musique numéro 3 avait fait de sacrées vagues. L'ambiance avait rarement été aussi électrifiée en ces lieux.

Suite au départ de Sayuri et Sanae, les jumeaux étaient d'une humeur des plus massacrantes. Ils durent s'excuser auprès de Tamaki pour la scène de l'amour fraternel qu'il avait jugé comme étant de trop, mais ils refusèrent de revenir sur leurs paroles en réponses aux agressions proférées par Sayuri. Ils avaient été attaqués, ils se défendaient. Tout ceci avait été purement légitime.

Adossée contre la fenêtre, Haruhi fit les gros yeux.

- Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas compris qu… humph ?

La main de Kyôya arrivé à pas de velours près d'elle la fit taire. Surprise, Haruhi leva le menton vers le jeune homme qui la regarda avec tranquillité. Etait-ce du mystère ou du machiavélisme qui pointait son sourire en coin ?

- Cette fois encore, je te remercierai de ne pas nous faire part des conclusions de ton grand sens de l'observation, lui dit-il d'un ton calme mais néanmoins péremptoire.

Il comprit que l'interjection étouffée dans sa paume qu'essayait de lui communiquer sa captive offusquée devait être un « Mais.. ! » inachevé.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait tant pour nos deux frères d'enfin s'ouvrir un peu aux autres ? Après tout, elles seront un jour leurs compagnes…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Kyôya le manipulateur qui encourageait les jumeaux sans une idée de profit à l'arrière ? Haruhi fit « oui » de la tête pour faire signe qu'elle comprenait et Kyôya la libéra avant de tourner son regard prédateur sur les deux têtes rousses qui boudaient dans le sofa.

- Mais ça sera dur, annonça l'adolescente. Elles sont comme eux.

- Justement. C'est parce qu'ils sont comme elles qu'ils devraient comprendre.

¤¤¤

A la fin de la journée, les hôtes repartirent chez eux pour commencer leur mois de vacances. L'air fermé et maussade, Hikaru et Kaoru maudirent silencieusement tous les étudiants qui quittaient le lycée avec leurs sourires ravis et les projets qu'ils échangeaient entre deux éclats de rire. Personne n'avait le droit de s'amuser ou d'être heureux quand on savait quel genre d'été les attendraient.

Les jumeaux passèrent au travers de la foule bruyante sans prêter attention aux « Bonnes vacances » et « Courage » que leurs amis leur lançaient avec toute leur meilleure bonne volonté. C'était gentil, mais assez inutile. Ce n'était pas Tamaki, Kyôya, Hani, Mori ou Haruhi qui allait être enfermé(e) pendant un mois avec deux langues de vipère.

Sacs sur l'épaule, Hikaru et Kaoru partirent retrouver leur limousine qui les attendait, répondirent brièvement aux salutations du chauffeur qui leur demandait s'ils avaient passé une bonne journée et montèrent dans la voiture pour vite s'isoler de cette effervescence étouffante.

Prostrés sur leur banquette, les jumeaux regardèrent droit devant eux sans piper mot de tout le trajet. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que la voiture n'empruntait pas le chemin habituel dans la propriété Hitachiin qu'ils retrouvèrent la parole :

- Eh, chauffeur, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Je me permets de rappeler à Messieurs Hikaru et Kaoru que vous allez vivre dans le pavillon secondaire pendant vos vacances, répondit le vieil homme à la casquette avec un sourire affable.

La réalité leur revint une nouvelle fois en pleine figure. Les deux frères retombèrent mollement dans leur banquette et jetèrent un coup d'œil au dehors.

C'était la première fois qu'ils mettraient les pieds au pavillon secondaire. D'ordinaire, cet édifice de la taille d'une aile d'un palais n'était réservé que pour les invités de leurs parents.

Le bâtiment était vraiment immense, composé de trois étages aux très hautes fenêtres, et entouré d'un parc boisé d'arbres centenaires sur plusieurs hectares. Un peu en retrait, près de la fontaine dont le bassin avait la taille d'une piscine olympique, un manège à chevaux avec une dizaine de boxes. Une piscine couverte se dressait sous le soleil de plomb et un grand terrain herbacé dédié au ball-trap, tir à l'arc et de golf s'étendait à perte de vue vers les bois qui encerclaient la résidence. Les jumeaux ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait autant de choses du côté du pavillon secondaire. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas de quoi s'ennuyer.

- Mesdemoiselles Suzumura sont déjà à la résidence, informa le chauffeur alors que la voiture remontait une longue allée bordée de magnifiques rosiers florissants.

Une grimace vint tordre leurs figures. Génial. Le comité d'accueil serait déjà sur place.

- Et nos affaires ? bougonna Kaoru.

- Elles ont toutes été transférées dans le pavillon pendant la journée. Mais si vous veniez à avoir besoin de quelque chose, vous pourrez le faire savoir aux domestiques.

- Oui, sortez-nous de ce cauchemar, soupirèrent les garçons, la tête renversée sur la banquette.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Non, laissez tomber.

La limousine se gara enfin devant l'imposante entrée de la demeure dont la porte était digne de celles des cathédrales et les jumeaux sortirent tandis que leur chauffeur leur souhaitait d'agréables vacances. Six domestiques les attendaient sur les marches du perron de pierre.

- Bienvenue, Monsieur Hikaru et Monsieur Kaoru, saluèrent les employés avec une courbette. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira.

Hikaru et Kaoru grimpèrent en rapides foulées le petit escalier et entrèrent dans le hall de la demeure. Tout comme dans leur demeure, un très long escalier tapissé rouge les accueillait pour les mener à l'étage tandis que de nombreuses portes s'alignaient sur les côtés du rez-de-chaussée. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être très différent de chez eux.

¤¤¤

Plus loin, quelque part dans une grande chambre tapissée dans les tons rose dragée et décorée de riches meubles taillés dans du bois de rose, deux jeunes filles aux grands yeux noirs conversaient avec animation.

- Tu n'avais pas à les objurguer de la sorte ! C'était vraiment vexant, Sayuri !

Assise en tailleur sur son immense lit à baldaquin en pin massif, Sanae dévisageait avec incompréhension son aînée qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Le regard fixe perdu dans l'horizon tracé par la cime des arbres du parc, Sayuri baissa légèrement la tête.

- S'ils sont aussi gentlemen que leur éthique le dit, tu crois qu'ils se seraient montrés aussi secs avec toi alors que tu n'avais rien dit ?

Sa jumelle referma la bouche et serra contre elle un gros coussin de velours framboise. Elle marquait un point. L'âpreté des mots d'Hikaru et Kaoru vint s'insinuer dans son palet. C'était si froid, si percutant. Sanae posa son front contre son coussin, le rideau de ses cheveux qui retombait sur ses joues lui cachant le visage.

- Je voulais… Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la soirée d'hier…

Sayuri perçut au son de sa voix que Sanae n'allait pas bien et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle soupira. Sanae avait l'âme et le cœur trop tendres. La jeune fille quitta son poste d'observation et vint prendre sa jumelle contre elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as vu comment ils sont froids ?

Pas de réponse. Sayuri passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de sa cadette, les yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'avais dit, Sanae. Ils ne s'occupent que d'eux-mêmes sans se rendre compte de ce qu'ils disent. Je ne te trahirai jamais, moi. Pas comme eux, jamais je ne te mentirai et…

- Arrête d'être aussi cassante !! explosa Sanae.

Elle se redressa, jeta son oreiller sur le lit et se leva d'un bond pour s'enfuir de la chambre. D'abord hébétée par la vive réaction de sa sœur, l'aînée des Suzumura regarda sa cadette ouvrir la porte à la volée en se mordant la lèvre.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ton cœur soit aussi obstiné ? souffla-t-elle avant de se lever. Sanae !!

Sayuri bondit du couvre-lit en satin et courut vers la sortie pour débouler dans le couloir où la silhouette de sa jumelle était déjà devenue toute petite à l'autre bout de l'allée de parquet.

- Sanae ! appela encore sa sœur. La vérité fait mal, mais s'il le faut je serai toujours là pour te la… !

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans le corridor. En pleine visite des lieux, mains dans les poches, Hikaru et Kaoru venaient d'arriver au détour du couloir et aperçurent derrière Sayuri l'ombre de Sanae qui disparaissait à un autre embranchement. Les trois adolescents se contemplèrent sans un mot, un peu tendus. Ce fut Sayuri qui mit fin au silence d'observation en tournant les talons pour s'enfermer dans une autre pièce quelques mètres plus loin.

La porte claquée et le silence retombé, les jumeaux se regardèrent, un sourcil l'air.

- Quelle vérité ?

- J'en sais rien.

En dépit de leur désinvolture apparente, ils étaient tout de même surpris de constater que Sayuri ne cherchait pas à aller rattraper sa sœur. Visiblement, elles n'étaient pas aussi proches l'une de l'autre qu'ils l'étaient.

- On continue la visite ?

- D'accord.

Ils avaient déjà repéré la salle à manger, le salon, la bibliothèque, la salle de réception, les cuisines, la véranda jardin d'hiver, une salle de sports toute équipée, la salle de jeux avec le billard et la roulette de casino dans le bâtiment principal et avaient eu la bonne surprise de découvrir à l'extérieur en plus de la piscine couverte la présence d'un terrain de basket/football/handball. Ils pourraient aussi s'adonner à leur sport préféré.

Ils trouvèrent plus tard leur chambre qui était au départ « leurs chambres » mais ils avaient demandé à ce que les deux lits fussent agencés dans la même pièce. Pas question de déroger aux habitudes. Ils avaient eu un peu de mal avant de trouver leur chambre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé –et surtout pas espéré- qu'elle fût au même étage que celles des jumelles Suzumura, et encore moins presque juxtaposée à la leur.

La visite terminée, les jumeaux prirent possession de leur quartier. La chambre revêtait des couleurs chaudes allant du jaune paille à l'orangé en passant par le safran. Suite à leur demande, deux grands lits trônaient côte à côte encadrés par une large table de chevet de chaque côté, et près des fenêtres, un petit ensemble de salon composé de deux fauteuils confortables et d'une table basse ronde au centre comblait l'espace vide.

Le premier allongé sur le lit à rêvasser et le second assis sur la banquette sous sa fenêtre ouverte à regarder le soleil couchant, Hikaru et Kaoru tuaient le temps sans rien se dire. Le faible cricri des grillons de l'été ciselait le silence et le parfum de l'air chaud emplissait la pièce d'une vague d'apaisement salvatrice.

- Hika, tu veux qu'on aille se faire un billard ? proposa Kaoru en tournant la tête vers le lit.

Il se heurta à l'assoupissement qui venait de s'emparer de son aîné. Roulé sur le côté, Hikaru dormait paisiblement, bercé par la brise du vent qui caressait sa frange.

Kaoru eut un sourire attendri puis se leva de son poste d'observation. Il s'étira longuement, les muscles un petit peu raides, et se décida à aller se dégourdir les jambes pour aller se chercher un petit truc à grignoter. La coupe de fruits qu'ils avaient repéré à l'étage du dessous avait l'air très appétissante.

Le jeune homme quitta la chambre et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Il remonta l'allée en sifflotant d'un air distrait et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit au loin Sanae assise sur un sofa qui décorait le corridor. Elle avait l'air triste. Mais ce qui interpella surtout Kaoru fut l'objet qu'elle tenait étroitement serré dans ses mains.

- Une rose ? s'étonna-t-il silencieusement.

La rose qui signait la marque de fabrique du Cercle d'hôtes. Elle l'avait gardée malgré tout ? Pourquoi avait-elle cet air si mélancolique alors qu'elle tournait la fleur entre ses doigts ?

En temps normal, lui et Hikaru se seraient joints à Tamaki pour lui offrir cette rose alors qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la salle de musique numéro 3. Au lieu de cela, ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des paroles empreintes d'hostilité et de méchanceté… avec Sayuri. Kaoru se sentit un peu coupable. A y repenser, c'était encore Sayuri qui avait haussé le ton. Et Sanae avait pris avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

- Sanae-san ?

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et vit qu'elle n'était plus toute seule.

- Kaoru-san…

Le garçon la contempla en silence. C'était bizarre, mais il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Sayuri, qui pourtant avait le même visage que Sanae, avec cette mine dépitée.

Gênée par ce silence et encore plus par les derniers mots qu'elle avait entendus quitter la bouche du jeune homme, Sanae quitta son sofa et doubla Kaoru.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- Tout à l'heure…

L'adolescente s'arrêta dans son élan mais n'osa pas se retourner. Même chose pour Kaoru qui regardait droit devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

- Tout à l'heure… nous n'avons pas été tendres. Et nous vous avons incluse dans le même sac que votre sœur alors que votre visite n'avait rien d'hostile.

Sanae écoutait. Etait-ce là un début difficile de tentative d'excuse ? Elle savait à quel point les frères Hitachiin pouvaient être fiers et ils reconnaissaient rarement leurs torts.

Kaoru l'entendit s'éloigner, sans pouvoir remarquer le mince sourire qui s'était peint sur le visage de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le couloir était vide. Il ne restait que la rose qui avait été mise dans un vase qui ornait une commode de bois d'ébène laqué. Le jeune homme s'approcha et caressa la fleur du bout de l'index. Devait-il comprendre que Sanae avait « rangé » cet incident ?

A son retour dans la chambre, Kaoru fut accueilli par un Hikaru bougon qui venait d'émerger de sa petite sieste.

- Tu étais où ?

- Nulle part. J'ai croisé Sanae.

Hikaru tilta et arrêta de se frotter l'œil. Son jumeau vint s'asseoir près de lui et mit son regard dans le sien.

- Je te rappelle que c'est Sayuri qui nous critique tout le temps. Sanae n'a pas à prendre pour elle.

Le garçon en face de lui fronça les sourcils, plus que sceptique.

- Tu pactises déjà avec l'ennemi ?

Kaoru roula des yeux. Il comprenait le message sous entendu et s'empressa de dissiper les doutes de son frère. Il passa son bras autour du cou d'Hikaru et posa son front contre le sien avec un sourire fraternel. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à lui qu'Hikaru montrait telle figure désemparée. Parce que derrière cette mauvaise humeur, il y avait surtout de la peur.

- Idiot, railla-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi. Mais là, je parle d'être juste avec quelqu'un.

Hikaru détourna les yeux pour réfléchir.

- Mouais. T'as raison.

Content de voir que son autre pouvait quand même mettre sa fierté de côté quand il le fallait, même s'il devait le pousser un peu, Kaoru sourit. Il était comme ça, Hikaru. Il avait des sentiments bruts de décoffrage et se laissait toujours emporter par eux sans faire toujours très attention aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Et c'était là que lui intervenait. Il officiait comme catalyseur pour tempérer tout cela.

- T'es tout collant de sueur ! plaisanta Kaoru en s'écartant de lui. Un bon bain ne te ferait pas de mal. A moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- On a une salle de bain juste à côté, tu viens avec moi ?

- Ca marche.

Les jumeaux se levèrent du lit et traversèrent la chambre. Ils poussèrent la petite porte du fond qui débouchait sur une grande salle de bain en marbre bleu océan du sol au plafond. Une immense baignoire jacuzzi glougloutant déjà de bain moussant qui était en fait un bassin carré d'au moins six mètres sur six s'enfonçait dans le sol comme une piscine avec au-dessus une grande pomme de douche. Des draps de bain d'un blanc immaculé soigneusement pliés les attendaient sur leurs tablettes de marbre à côté de la multitude de flacons de sels de bain, de savons, d'huiles essentielles, de bains moussants, de shampoings et de gels douche. Et tout au fond trônait un lavabo en verre au miroir large pour quatre personnes alignées.

Séduits par l'appel de relaxation et de détente qui émanait de la pièce, les frères Hitachiin tombèrent vite les vêtements et se laissèrent glisser avec bonheur et volupté entre les bulles qui flottaient autour d'eux dans l'eau délicieusement tiède.

- Aaaah… Ca, c'est la vie… soupira Kaoru avec extase.

- Carrément… approuva son frère en s'étirant dans l'eau.

Alors qu'ils venaient de juste bien s'installer sur les petits bancs immergés, un gargouillis mouillé remonta à la surface de l'eau de l'autre côté du bassin. Intrigués, les jumeaux observèrent la surface de l'eau mousseuse bouillir de grosses bulles qui laissèrent vite place à une tête.

Ses cheveux blonds devenus châtain à cause de l'eau, une touche de mousse sur le faut du crâne, une des jumelles Suzumura venait de sortir d'une longue apnée barboteuse. Les regards se croisèrent.

Silence.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Les joues en feu, les trois jeunes gens s'accusaient les uns les autres d'un index tremblant avant de vite plaquer les mains soit sous l'eau pour les garçons soit autour du buste pour la jeune fille.

- Que faites-vous là ?! cria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

- La même chose que vous !! rétorquèrent les garçons d'une voix qui frisait celles des sopranos. Et comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas vu vos vêtements ?

- Ils sont dans ma chambre, à côté, je suis venue en peignoir !

En effet, un peignoir blanc en éponge attendait sagement sur un accroche vêtements à côté d'une porte qui, après un petit temps de réflexion, devait donner sur la chambre des jumelles. Oups. Ils avaient oublié ce petit détail : leurs chambres étaient presque voisines.

- Sortez d'ici ! somma la jeune fille dont le teint commençait à virer bien rouge.

- Non ! ripostèrent les jumeaux comme des enfants pas prêteurs. On vient d'arriver.

- J'étais là avant !

Gros silence puéril. Ils étaient aussi capricieux les uns que les autres. C'était ça, les enfants de riches. Après une très longue séance à se dévisager tous les trois d'un œil assassin, les frères Hitachiin furent ravis de constater qu'ils avaient remporté la manche parce que leur adversaire abandonna dans un « Humph ! » indigné et hautain.

- Au point où on en est, on peut partager, d'accord, Sa… ? Euh… -yuri-san ? essaya Kaoru d'un air tranquille.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris la décence ? Et vous prenez votre bain ensemble ?

- C'est bien Sayuri, confirmèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Plus que leur tendre une perche monumentale, on la leur mettait en main. L'occasion étant trop belle, les garçons s'adonnèrent à leur sport favori :

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous faisons ensemble, mais si nous vous le disions, la décence en serait peut-être écorchée… susurra Hikaru avec un regard dominateur à son voisin qui se mit à rosir de honte.

- Hikaru, dire ça devant quelqu'un…

Sayuri leva les yeux au ciel, pas crédule pour deux sous.

- Abandonnez. Je ne suis absolument pas sensible à ce genre d'hypocrisie.

Découverts mais néanmoins satisfaits, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard triomphant puis s'amusèrent à faire éclater les bulles de savon qui passaient à leur portée comme si de rien n'était. Leur voisine s'offusqua de leur manque de pudeur et de convenance à s'autoriser à rester dans le bain d'une demoiselle mais elle alla se fracasser contre l'obstination vengeresse des garçons qui lui répliquèrent que si elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle pouvait toujours sortir. Vaincue, Sayuri pesta quelque chose à voix basse et préféra s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au nez pour faire des bulles et ainsi éviter de dire des grossièretés. La situation pouvait-elle être pire ?

Après un très long silence pendant lequel chacun des camps évitait de trop penser à la présence de l'autre, Kaoru se décida à regarder l'intruse de leur bain – car oui, pour eux, c'était elle, l'intruse.

- Ca s'est arrangé avec Sanae-san ?

Etonnée qu'il lui adressât la parole et encore plus pour parler de sa sœur, Sayuri les dévisagea d'abord avec méfiance puis finit par leur dire que Sanae semblait avoir retrouvé la forme.

- Mais vous deux, vous vous êtes réconciliées ?

- Nous ne nous sommes pas disputées. Sanae n'aime pas entendre quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaître, c'est tout.

Les jumeaux analysèrent ses paroles mais ne trouvèrent pas la même conclusion qu'elle. A y repenser, les fois où Sanae avait ouvert la bouche avec sa jumelle près d'elle, c'était pour la plupart du temps essayer de la tempérer lorsque celle-ci se montrait particulièrement incisive. Et puis, il n'était pas difficile de voir que Sanae admirait sa sœur, vu comment elle avait tendance à s'en remettre à elle.

- Pfff… grogna Hikaru qui n'était pas convaincu du tout. Moi, je pense surtout qu'elle n'aime pas entendre sa sœur aînée parler avec tant de violence. Ca se voit que ça la blesse de vous voir aussi hostile.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua que Sayuri les regardait avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée. Si elle s'attendait à cela. Les frères Hitachiin n'étaient donc pas si dépourvus de cœur pour s'apercevoir qu'une tierce personne pouvait avoir mal ? Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas cru cela. Ces garçons, les aurait-elle… ?

- C'est beau, hein ? plaisantèrent les jumeaux en bombant le torse quand ils virent le regard égaré de Sayuri dans leur direction. Et vous en avez deux pour le prix d'un !

- Grrr ! Espèces de tordus ! fulmina Sayuri. Tournez-vous !!

- Avec plaisir, princesse !

Et la jeune fille s'empressa de quitter le bain alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos avec un ricanement diaboliquement vainqueur. Elle attrapa d'un geste rageur son peignoir, lança aux jumeaux qu'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre et retourna dans sa chambre en claquant violement la porte. Non ! Décidément, non ! Ces deux-là étaient vraiment les monstres de vice qu'elle s'évertuait à faire voir à sa cadette, elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus !

* * *

A partir de ce chapitre, à par un, tous les chapitres se dérouleront à huis clôt, c'est-à-dire dans cette résidence secondaire. J'essaie de faire « un chap égale une petit histoire » mais parfois, ça s'étalera sur deux ou trois chapitres. Le défi est dur. Pas évident de faire évoluer des persos dans un cadre fermé, mais je relève. J'espère que vous aimerez. Vous attends ! 


	6. Course à la douche

Même pour une seule lectrice, je continuerai ! XD

**_: Journal de la Revieweuse : _**(j'ai failli mettre « Journal d'Elenthya" looool)

**Elenthya **: Merci de resteeeeer ! ç-ç Apparemment, mon scénario a déçu les premiers lecteurs ou alors, c'est à cause de la difficulté liée aux jumelles. Ca aurait été trop facile si elles avaient été douces et gentilles. J'aime les trucs durs ! (caser Sakura et Sasuke dans ma fic, c'était le pied ! XD). Merci de ton soutien, ça me fait trop plaisir. Une signature d'armistice Hika/Sayu ? Oula, même là où j'en suis dans l'écriture, je ne sais même pas s'ils l'ont réellement faite… XD BIG MERCI ET KISS !!!

Première aventure en 2 chapitres ! Début des affrontements de nos deux fratries en cohabitation !

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Course à la douche…_**

De soleil était déjà haut dehors lorsque des rayons parvinrent à filtrer au travers des persiennes d'une chambrée jaune paille. Les oiseaux chantaient de tout leur souffle mais cela ne semblait pas gêner en outre mesure les deux garçons qui somnolaient encore profondément. Le premier était sur le dos, un pied émergeant de l'autre côté du drap qui avait été repoussé jusqu'à ses hanches tandis que l'autre dormait en chien de fusil avec la couverture remontée jusqu'à son cou.

Ce fut Hikaru qui consentit à ouvrir les yeux en premier, excédé par ce merle qui zinzinulait à tout va sur le balcon depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- Humm… maugréa-t-il, la tête dans son oreiller. C'est les vacances…

- Jamais pour ceux qui aiment faire embêter les autres, corrigea une voix ensommeillée près de lui.

- Ah ah ! Bonjour, 'tit frère.

Kaoru se redressa sur son séant et étira ses bras dans un long bâillement de bien être. Hikaru se leva et alla ouvrir les persiennes qui découvrirent un vif soleil qui tapait déjà avec force. Une main en visière devant ses yeux aveuglés, le jeune homme s'accorda une minute de contemplation du parc dont les effluves parfumés de ses fleurs venaient accueillir ses sens.

Un petit coup d'œil sur le côté l'informa que leurs deux charmantes colocataires étaient déjà levées. D'ici, il pouvait voir deux silhouettes assises à l'ombre d'une tonnelle qui passaient commande auprès d'une domestique. Venu rejoindre son jumeau, Kaoru les aperçut à son tour. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler qu'un sourire diabolique s'était peint sur leur visage.

Ils repensaient avec une délectation extrême la petite aventure balnéaire qu'ils avaient eue la veille avec l'aînée des sœurs Suzumura bien malgré eux. Ils leur arrivaient de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, mais ils n'auraient tout de même jamais osé venir s'inviter dans le bain d'une demoiselle volontairement. Cette histoire avait soulevé un point très intéressant qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible. Sayuri Suzumura avait beau être rêche, austère, froide, implacable et hautaine, en situation de difficulté extrême, elle tombait le masque pour dévoiler une figure très humaine qui perdait le contrôle des choses. C'était un peu comme eux lors de l'incident du « Bunny plein de thé » où ils avaient prétendu ne pas avoir peur d'Hani en Dark mode alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient terrifiés.

Conclusion, s'ils la poussaient un peu, ils pourraient peut-être gratter la coque de rigidité qui entourait Sayuri. Le jeu était amusant, ils avaient quelque chose à gagner –ne plus être critiqués violemment, c'était donc parti.

_- Game start_ ! déclarèrent les frères Hitachiin.

Ils se débarbouillèrent, se coiffèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement puis traversèrent étages et escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Ils passèrent par la véranda et franchirent la petite passerelle de teck qui traversait la pelouse menant à la grande tonnelle blanche décagonale sous laquelle Sayuri et Sanae se détendaient face à leur petit déjeuner. L'une d'elle portait une robe de mousseline blanche légère et volante tandis que l'autre portait un débardeur à fines bretelles gris perle avec une jupe longue blanche.

- Bonjour, Princesse Sayuri. Princesse Sanae… saluèrent les garçons avec courtoisie.

- Je suis Sayuri, rectifia l'adolescente au débardeur avec mauvaise humeur. Vous n'avez pas l'œil, Kaoru-san.

- Comme vous n'avez pas celui de votre sœur, je suis Hikaru, rectifia ce dernier d'un sourire gouailleur.

Silence boudeur de fixation tendue intense. Ca partait fort. La joute visuelle prit fin lorsque l'aînée des Suzumura replongea le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

- Qu'importe. Je demande l'ouverture d'un conseil de colocation d'urgence.

Intrigués, les garçons prirent place dans leurs sièges en fer forgé noir, prirent un croissant qu'ils mâchonnèrent avec nonchalance et s'enquirent de savoir à quel sujet la Princesse Sayuri désirait s'entretenir avec eux. Celle-ci posa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et braqua un regard digne de l'annonce de l'Apocalypse sur Hikaru et Kaoru :

- Seul ordre du jour : la définition d'heures d'utilisation précises de la salle de bain.

Un rictus de satisfaction s'agrandit chez les frères Hitachiin. Mais quelle perche.

- Oooh ? s'étonnèrent-ils avec l'air le plus détaché possible. Est-ce le petit accident de la veille qui vous a poussé à telle réunion, princesse Sayuri ?

- Sayuri ? De quoi parlent-ils ? questionna Sanae en toute innocence.

- Rien, ils…

- Votre sœur s'est invitée dans notre bain hier soir.

Gros silence choqué pendant lequel Sanae dévisageait son aînée avec une horreur tétanisée. Elle était presque au bord des larmes. Sayuri lut la détresse de sa jumelle et s'empressa de la rassurer :

- C'est faux ! J'étais dans le bain le première mais j'étais sous la mousse quand ils sont entrés et… !

- J'étais si perdu… murmura Kaoru, les bras autour de lui comme une petite chose fragile. Que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hikaru ait vu mon corps…

Son aîné attrapa la balle au bond et lui prit la main en entrecroisant les doigts.

- Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère. Je serai toujours le premier possesseur de ta peau…

Les jumelles les fixaient sans bouger d'une même expression de colère.

- Cessez ce manège, c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Sayuri.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? surenchérit Sanae d'une voix déçue. Parce que vous vous croyez irrésistibles ? Il n'y a personne à impressionner ici.

Hikaru et Kaoru clignèrent des yeux, plutôt surpris. Sanae suivait sa sœur aujourd'hui ? C'était bien la première fois. Malgré cela, ils ne perdirent rien de leur superbe :

- 9 heures/10 heures et 19 heures/20 heures, ça sera très bien pour nous ! chantonnèrent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

Sayuri les mitrailla des yeux. Quel culot ! Et la galanterie alors ? Elles étaient les invitées de surcroît ! Cependant, les frères Hitachiin ne se privèrent pas de leur rappeler que ce n'était pas eux qui les avaient invitées mais leurs parents. Ils n'avaient par conséquent pas l'obligation de les faire passer en premières. Les filles se révoltèrent de leur puérilité flagrante et la tension remonta en flèche une nouvelle fois.

- Et si nous nous départagions par un concours ou une épreuve, cela conviendrait-il à nos princesses ? suggéra Kaoru avec une œillade maligne.

Les trois autres adolescents firent silence et prirent en compte la proposition qui n'avait rien de stupide.

- Va pour le départage impartial, accepta Sayuri en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Quelle sera l'épreuve ?

- Un tournois de basket ? tenta Hikaru, un index en l'air.

- Ridicule, refusa Sanae en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme si ma sœur et moi proposions de vous affronter dans un concours d'ikebana. Il est facile de gagner là où l'on excelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux la congratulèrent d'un sourire en coin. Elle les connaissait bien apparemment. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange lorsque l'on savait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue avant ces trois derniers jours. Le mystère Sanae Suzumura serait lui aussi à étudier.

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent avec résignation. Retour à la case départ, ils étaient dans une impasse. Et après réflexion, les jumeaux voulaient rester honnêtes, ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de tricher et encore moins face à des filles.

- Ok, restons probes, décida Kaoru. Et remettons-nous en aux domestiques. On va les laisser organiser quelque chose sans que personne n'intervienne. Cela vous va ?

- Oui !

Ansi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Hikaru et Kaoru firent venir le majordome en chef responsable de la résidence secondaire et lui firent part de leur projet de concours. D'abord interloqué, le vieil homme fut cependant contraint d'accepter la mission, poussé par les demandes véhémentes des jeunes maîtres. Après tout, c'était encore de leur âge de s'amuser.

Tandis que le concours se mettait en place, les jeune gens étaient repartis pour se changer, le majordome en chef leur ayant révélé que l'épreuve serait de nature physique. Hikaru et Kaoru en gonflaient déjà la poitrine de fierté. Vu qu'ils étaient déjà assez sportifs, ils avaient de grande chance de remporter l'épreuve.

Chez les Suzumura, la seconde annonce qui avait prédit une partie de réflexion leur redonna l'espoir. Elles aimaient beaucoup lire et leur culture générale pouvait s'étendre dans nombreux domaines. Elles avaient encore toutes leurs chances.

Deux heures plus tard, jumeaux et jumelles se retrouvèrent sous la tonnelle. Après une jauge visuelle de pré-compétition fière et victorieuse, les deux duos se tournèrent vers l'organisateur du concours qui exposa les conditions. L'épreuve se déroulerait sous une forme de course en suivant un parcours bien précis. Afin d'éviter toute forme de tricherie par des raccourcis, les couples devraient ramasser sur leur chemin deux colliers de perles, bleus pour les garçons, roses pour les filles. Ils trouveraient également sur leur route une énigme à résoudre. L'arrivée était ici même, sous cette tonnelle. L'équipe qui arriverait la première au complet, avec les deux colliers et la bonne réponse à l'énigme serait déclarée vainqueur. Mais dans le cas où une équipe arrivait en premier avec un ou plusieurs élément(s) manquant(s) et que la seconde arrivait avec colliers et réponse, la victoire reviendrait à la deuxième équipe.

- Ces termes conviennent-ils aux compétiteurs ? questionna le majordome.

- Excellent, Monsieur Sakurai ! s'enthousiasmèrent les jumeaux. Tout le monde est à égalité.

- Un instant, arrêta Sayuri, les bras croisés. Quel est l'enjeu précis ?

- Le choix d'horaire d'utilisation de la salle de bain !

- Défi relevé, Hitachiin-san.

Les sourires prédateurs qu'ils se lançaient les uns les autres promettaient qu'ils ne feraient pas de cadeau. En outre, au-delà du droit au choix de sa tranche horaire pour la salle de bain, cette compétition était surtout un excellent prétexte pour se mesurer à l'autre paire sans avoir besoin de se jeter des répliques cinglante à la figure.

- Veuillez vous placer à vos lignes de départ respectives.

Pour un autre souci d'équité, chaque groupe partirait d'un point différent. Le parc de la résidence Hitachiin étant doté une organisation parfaitement symétrique, ni les frères Hitachiin ni les sœurs Suzumura ne seraient lésé(e)s par la longueur du parcours.

Les quatre jeunes gens partirent donc à leur point de départ, à savoir l'entrée du bois du parc. Ils procédèrent rapidement à quelques échauffements et étirements pour obvier à de futures douleurs musculaires, prirent chacun une gourde d'eau et se mirent en position.

- Je compte sur un grand fair-play de votre part ! annonça l'arbitre, un petit pistolet en main.

Hikaru et Kaoru tournèrent la tête vers les jumelles qui avaient fait de même. C'était entendu. Ils seraient intègres jusqu'au bout.

- A vos marques ! Prêts ? Partez !

Le coup du pistolet claqua dans les airs et les quatre concurrents s'élancèrent, la range de vaincre au ventre.

¤¤¤

- Ah… Ah… Tu savais qu'on avait un parc aussi énorme ? On devrait sortir plus souvent…

- Avance, Kaoru ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre !

C'est entre des chênes, des noisetiers et des marronniers que nous retrouvâmes nos jumeaux préférés. En dépit des feuillages des arbres qui couvraient leurs têtes d'un lambrequin de verdure, les deux garçons souffraient déjà des effets de la chaleur. Le chant d'un coucou rythmait leurs pas de course sur le sentier terreux qui fendait l'océan d'arbres aux troncs et racines plus gros les uns que les autres.

- J'espère que l'on ne va pas traverser toute la propriété, je suis déjà crevé.

- Et moi donc…

Ils s'accordèrent une pause, la première depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il y a 45 minutes. Les garçons s'adossèrent au tronc d'un immense chêne pour reprendre un instant leur souffle et se laissèrent un moment à s'égarer dans la palette de nuances de vert qui s'offrait à eux. Avec ce soleil qui passait au travers ces feuilles, la clairière était comme emplie d'un doux halo de lueur émeraude. C'est simple mais d'une beauté apaisante sans prix.

- D'après toi, elles s'en sortent comment, les jumelles ? demanda Hikaru en s'essuyant le front brillant de sueur.

- Comme nous, sûrement fatiguées. Tu as bien fait attention, on n'a pas laissé passer un collier ?

- Non, non. Alors, tâchons de trouver le premier très vite. En avant, frangin !

Kaoru eut un sourire. Il attrapa la main que son frère lui tendait et tous deux repartirent à petites foulées. Ils traversèrent sentiers et clairières nimbés de silence et de quiétude tout en s'attardant à contempler le décor autour d'eux. Ces bois étaient des lieux parfaits pour des promenades, ils ne l'oublieraient pas.

- Kaoru, regarde ! souffla Hikaru en retenant son frère par le bras et le forcer à se mettre à genoux.

Un peu intrigué, son jumeau obéit et suivit le regard de son aîné qui regardait avidement de l'autre côté d'un buisson. Il retint une exclamation de surprise en découvrant un couple de cerf et de biche qui paissait à l'ombre d'un haut frêne. Leur parc était aussi occupé par des animaux ?

- Eh, regarde un peu par ici ! pointa Kaoru en désignant la route qu'ils suivaient initialement.

Hikaru tourna la tête et aperçut un panneau bleu en forme de flèche qui désignait un énorme chêne centenaire qui trônait de toute sa majesté au centre d'une grande clairière dégagée. Les jumeaux laissèrent les animaux pour accourir au pied de l'imposant arbre dont la hauteur donnait le tournis.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il une flèche ici ? Le chemin continue de ce côté, je vois la balise suivante… signala Kaoru qui tournait sur lui-même pour scanner l'endroit.

- Elève un peu ton âme, petit frère ! conseilla son jumeau, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

Kaoru l'imita et vit dans les hautes branches du chêne un petit cartouche qui flottait tranquillement sous la brise du vent qui agitait les cimes des arbres. L'énigme ! Sans perdre plus de temps, Hikaru fit la courte échelle à son frère qui entama une escalade ardue du tronc rugueux. Motivé par les encouragements que son jumeau lui répétait en contrebas, Kaoru réussit à atteindre la dernière branche et décrocha le petit rouleau de papier.

- Super ! félicita l'aîné quand l'autre redescendait. Alors, quelle est la question ?

Les garçons déroulèrent le papier d'un geste fébrile et quand ils lurent, une mine dégoûtée vint gâcher le goût de la victoire qu'ils avaient déjà en bouche.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent-ils avec horreur.

_« Complétez le poème suivant de Shiki Masaoka : _

_Des feuilles de lotus dans l'étang,_

…

… _»_

- Un haiku ! ragea Hikaru en serrant les dents. Tu t'y connais en poésie ?

- Non… se lamenta son autre, une main sur la figure. J'y crois pas. Un haiku, c'est…

¤¤¤

- … trop facile ! Tu te rappelles de ceux que l'on composait en étant enfants, Sanae ?

- Et comment ! J'aime celui-ci en plus. « Des feuilles de lotus dans l'étang, bougent sur l'eau, pluie de juin ».

Situées au même niveau que leurs concurrents mais loin de le savoir, les sœurs Suzumura s'étaient montrées plus chanceuses que ces derniers.

- Bien ! On va les écraser ! décréta l'aînée des sœurs, le poing serré de détermination. _Go_ !

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu… nuança sa cadette, un peu effrayée.

Alors qu'elle reprenait déjà la course vers la balise suivante, Sayuri se rendit compte que Sanae ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna et vit sa jumelle qui ne semblait pas à l'aise, le regard fuyant.

- Sanae ? l'appela gentiment Sayuri.

- Sayu… commença-t-elle en se frottant un bras, la tête basse. C'est vrai que tu l'as vu dans son bain ?

L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui sourire avec tendresse.

- C'était un accident. J'étais plus occupée à essayer de me dissimuler qu'à le regarder. Je ne me le serais pas permise vis-à-vis de toi.

Sanae releva la tête vers elle avec un début de sourire et la remercia pour son honnêteté. Sayuri aurait aimé lui sourire à son tour, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle aimait sa petite sœur par-dessus tout, mais le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté n'était pas le plus simple en plus de la mener un jour vers le chagrin et la déception. Qu'il était dur pour elle de chercher à nuire aux espoirs de quelqu'un que l'on aimait lorsque l'on savait que ces mêmes espoirs n'étaient que chimères mensongères.

- Allez, ne pense pas à eux, on a une victoire et un horaire de douche à remporter !

- C'est parti !

Et ce fut main dans la main que les jumelles Suzumura contournèrent le chêne à l'énigme pour suivre la balise suivante qui leur indiquait la suite du chemin à suivre. Requinquées par la pensée d'avoir la réponse à la question, les filles avaient toute confiance dans leurs chances de réussites. Si elles trouvaient les deux colliers de perles et qu'elles se dépêchaient, elles avaient la possibilité de pouvoir remporter la victoire.

- Et on pourra prendre tout notre temps pour la salle de bain ! ricana Sayuri, le regard pétillant.

- C'est que c'est long à se préparer, des filles ! plaisanta sa sœur derrière elle.

- Ah ah ! Tiens ! Regarde ! On arrive à la fin du bois, je vois beaucoup de lumière au bout !

Les deux sœurs accélèrent une dernière fois et débouchèrent sur une immense plaine d'herbe balayée par un grand coup de vent tiède qui leur fit beaucoup de bien. Une main en visière, elles scrutèrent l'étendue verdoyante qui comportait un point rose perdu dans l'océan herbu.

- La balise est là-bas. Le message est clair, nous devons monter ces collines. Ca va encore être long… se plaignit Sanae en s'éventant du revers de la main.

- Pas sûr…

La jeune fille se tourna vers la voix de son autre et de l'étrange bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Près de Sayuri, quatre magnifiques purs-sangs arabes à la robe chocolat brillante et à la crinière ébène éparse martelaient le sol de leurs sabots en attendant qu'on ne les détache de leur tronc d'arbre. Et sur la selle de l'un d'eux, un collier de perles rosées brillait sous les rayons du soleil.

Sanae se hâta de prendre les rennes de l'autre cheval et de passer le collier autour de son cou lorsque des buissons remuèrent plus loin. Quelques secondes après, Hikaru et Kaoru déboulèrent à leur tour hors du bois, nez à nez avec les jumelles.

* * *

Suite et fin de l'épreuve au chap suivant ! 


	7. Course à la tolérance

Ah ? Ca remonte ! Lol

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Roxanne Black** : Un grand merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me faire une tite review, elles sont toutes les bienvenues ! Moi aussi, j'aime pas voir les jumeaux casés, mais comme ces filles-là sont particulières, je trouve que ça passe. Ca va être vraiment très long avant qu'ils ne s'acceptent vraiment. Chacun a ses peurs cachées et quand ça pètera, ça va faire mal. Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Lol, ça, c'est de la review ! Non, non, pas de désarçonnement, ils ont dit qu'ils resteraient probes jusqu'au bout. XD En effet, le but pour s'affronter est loin d'être trivial, mais c'est des gosses de riches ! Je peux faire ça sans que ça paraisse choquant, Mdr ! En effet, Sanae peut aussi hausser le ton et tes suppositions me semblent des plus justes. Mais comment cela va-t-il finir ? Ah ah ! Faut voir la suite ! Et ne t'en fais pas, même si tu étais la seule lectrice, je continuerai à poster, au moins pour toi ! Kiss et merci de rester et de me soutenir !

Certaines victoires ne sont pas faites de trophées…

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : … course à la tolérance_**

Sanae se hâta de prendre les rennes de l'autre cheval et de passer le collier autour de son cou lorsque des buissons remuèrent plus loin. Quelques secondes après, Hikaru et Kaoru déboulèrent à leur tour hors du bois, nez à nez avec les jumelles.

En quelques secondes, les garçons analysèrent, traitèrent et enregistrèrent les données qui leur parvenaient pêle-mêle : jumelles déjà arrivées plus balise bleue dans la plaine plus chevaux apprêtés avec colliers bleus égale vite !!

- En selle, cow-boy ! s'écrièrent-ils précipitamment.

Ni une ni deux, les jumeaux s'empressèrent de détacher leurs chevaux sous le rire supérieur de Sayuri.

- Alors, les Hitachiin Brothers, on est à la traîne ? Savez-vous monter au moins ?

- Ca nous reviendra !

Sayuri ricana encore puis partit au galop, talonnée de près par Sanae qui, plus fair-play, souhaitait bon courage aux garçons. Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de remonter dans leurs souvenirs pour se rappeler quand ils avaient chevauché un destrier pour la dernière fois. C'était Tamaki, le Prince ! C'était lui qui devait savoir monter le mieux, pas eux qui incarnaient le style diabolique !

Toujours fut-il qu'Hikaru et Kaoru parvinrent enfin à monter en selle et partirent aussi au triple galop pour tenter de rattraper leurs adversaires qui avaient déjà pris une petite avance. Ils eurent l'agréable surprise de constater que leurs compagnons de course étaient des nerveux et les frères ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver derrière les jumelles.

- Courir c'est bien, mais avec la réponse de l'énigme, c'est mieux ! se gaussa Sayuri avec un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule. Avez-vous trouvé ? Nous oui !

- On a encore la fin de la course pour fouiller dans nos têtes !

Le vent fouettant leur visage de toute sa puissance, les quatre concurrents s'engagèrent dans une course des plus serrées. L'équipe qui arriverait la première au sommet de la colline qu'ils montaient serait déterminante pour l'issue de la course car une fois en descente, les chevaux seraient lancés dans leur allure la plus rapide.

Les couples étaient à égalité. Sanae avait pris la tête, talonnée de près par Hikaru et Sayuri tandis que Kaoru remontait doucement mais sûrement dans le classement. Déterminée à gagner, Sanae donna un dernier petit coup dans les flans de son cheval et arriva enfin au sommet de la colline. Mais dans sa course, l'animal balaya de ses sabots un petit caillou qui sous la vitesse, fut rejeté avec violence sur le chanfrein de son semblable qui se trouvait derrière lui. Effrayé par l'impact qu'il venait de recevoir, le cheval d'Hikaru se cabra violemment en poussant un hennissement retentissant.

- Héééé ?!

- Hikaru-san ?

- Hikaru !!

Le jeune homme tint en équilibre comme il le put sur son étalon qui se dressait à présent sur ses pattes postérieures. L'animal s'agita encore sur place puis détala à la vitesse du vent dans une autre direction.

- Hikaru !!! hurla Kaoru. J…

- J'y vais ! Ya !

Sayuri laissa tomber la course et d'un coup de rennes, s'élança à la poursuite du cavalier en déroute. Visiblement, le mode d'emploi de la chevauchée de chevaux ne leur était pas complètement revenu. Cela dit, que pouvait-on faire face à un animal emballé quand on n'avait pas un minimum de pratique et d'habitude ?

Le vent sifflant douloureusement à ses oreilles, Sayuri invita sa jument à accélérer encore la cadence. Plus loin, elle entendait le pauvre Hikaru qui s'évertuait à essayer de calmer son destrier ou à l'arrêter sans le moindre succès. Après quelques secondes de galop redoublé, la jeune fille parvint à la hauteur d'Hikaru.

- Essayez de tirer sur les rennes !

- J'essaie mais ça ne lui fait rien !

- Ok, accrochez-vous encore un peu !

Sayuri serra fortement ses propres rennes. Ca serait dur, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Le cheval d'Hikaru était trop effrayé et instable pour espérer attendre qu'il s'arrête de lui-même.

- Allez, encore un effort, ma belle. Ya !

Dans un hennissement sonore, la jument de la cavalière se donna un dernier coup de collier et réussit à dépasser l'autre cheval. Tout en se rapprochant de lui, Sanae tendit le bras vers les rennes qui étaient les plus proches du mors et quand elle réussit à s'en emparer, elle tira sur les siennes pour s'arrêter.

L'ordre de passer du triple galop à l'arrêt fut difficile à gérer pour la pur-sang de Sayuri qui freina brutalement. Emporté par l'arrêt de son homologue, le cheval d'Hikaru se cambra de nouveau mais la jeune fille tint bon et ne lâcha pas la lanière de cuir qu'elle tenait fermement.

- Tout doux ! lui dit-elle en tirant encore pour qu'il cesse de se mettre debout. Il n'y a pas de danger !

La traction d'un cheval à calmer et d'un autre à maintenir était éprouvante pour Sayuri et cette dernière accueillit l'apaisement de l'animal en furie comme une délivrance. Exténuée et le cœur encore battant par la peur, l'adolescente laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, complètement essoufflée.

- Fiuu… Tu es un sanguin, toi… articula-t-elle en caressant le chanfrein de l'animal. On aurait été bien ensemble… Pas de mal, Hikaru-san ?

- Non, je crois…

Un peu tremblant même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, Hikaru avait encore le cœur au coin des amygdales tant le stress avait été violent. Le souffle court, le jeune homme dévisagea Sayuri d'un air impressionné. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle ?

L'adolescente remarqua qu'il la regardait et tourna à son tour la tête vers lui. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait. C'était venu tout seul. Les deux jeunes gens se détaillèrent en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sanae et Kaoru qui voulaient s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Hikaru-san, ça va ? Sayuri, tu as été éblouissante ! Je suis fière de toi, félicita Sanae en serrant l'épaule de son aînée.

- Hikaru ! s'exclama Kaoru en l'enlaçant pour l'éteindre puissamment. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Tu vas bien ?

- Comme au premier jour, Kaoru.

Sayuri le regarda en train de tapoter la tête de son frère pour le rassurer et croisa de nouveau de regard ambré d'Hikaru qui hocha la tête en sa direction avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le premier sourire sincère qu'elle avait lu sur son visage depuis le début.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a une compétition à finir ! clama précipitamment la jeune fille en tirant les rennes de son cheval. C'est reparti !

Et dans un éclat de rire qui se voulait snob et hautain, elle reprit la course, très vite suivie par sa sœur et les frères Hitachiin.

Grâce à l'avance qu'elles avaient engrangée suite à l'accident du cheval d'Hikaru, les sœurs Suzumura reprirent facilement la tête et galopèrent dans la plaine tout en cherchant à distancer encore plus leurs concurrents qui les rattrapaient. Elles franchirent enfin la dernière balise d'indication et s'arrêtèrent net en découvrant la prochaine et ultime étape de leur épreuve.

- Eh bien…

Un très long lac à la surface lisse miroitante sous les rayons du soleil s'allongeait. Ses reflets étaient poudrés par les quelques nuages qui se battaient en duel dans la voûte claire du ciel et la première chose que l'on voulait faire en le voyant, c'était de plonger la tête la première dans ses eaux fraîches.

Les jumelles mirent pied à terre et attachèrent leurs montures près de l'abreuvoir qui les attendaient et s'approchèrent du rebord de l'eau qui remuait doucement sous les ondes créées par le vent.

- Si mes estimations sont justes, le lac est en forme de fer à cheval et à son bout, la ligne d'arrivée.

- Regarde, Sanae. Au milieu du lac !

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et aperçut au loin d'eux rondins de bois côte à côte qui s'élevaient du miroir aqueux. Celui de droite portait un collier rose et celui de gauche un collier bleu. Et si l'on notait la présence de deux jets ski qui les attendaient au bout d'un ponton de bois, il était facile de deviner le but du jeu.

Un bruit lointain de deux chevaux au galop leur rappela qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

- Vite !

Sayuri et Sanae montèrent vite sur le jet ski de droite tandis que les jumeaux venaient d'arriver et attachaient leurs chevaux qu'ils remercièrent pour leur aide d'une caresse et d'une tape amicale.

- Une course en jet ! siffla Kaoru, admiratif. Super !

- Vite ! Elles vont gagner sinon !

Quand ils enfourchèrent leur scooter des mers (ou plutôt des lacs dans cette circonstance), les filles venaient de partir sur les chapeaux de roues, Sayuri aux commandes et Sanae juste derrière, les bras autour de la taille de sa sœur.

- C'est terminé les garçons ! A nous les longues heures à se pomponner dans la salle de bain ! annonça Sanae avec un rire clair et chantant couvert par le bruit du moteur.

- On verra ça ! ricana Hikaru en attrapant le guidon et en allumant les gaz. Attention, petit frère !

Le moteur se mit à rugir, l'eau à bouillonner autour d'eux et la machine fendit les eaux à toute vitesse.

Déçue d'être déjà à la vitesse maximale de son engin, Sayuri tourna un peu la tête vers sa passagère à l'arrière.

- Pas le temps de s'arrêter au poteau pour récupérer le collier ! Tu vas essayer de l'attraper au passage, d'accord ?

- Ok !

Sanae ramena en arrière une mèche de cheveux qui s'agitait devant ses yeux depuis plusieurs secondes et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Les frères Hitachiin étaient à peine à une dizaine de mètres d'elles.

- Prépare-toi, on arrive ! prévint Sayuri en plissant les yeux.

- Parée !

La jeune fille lâcha sa main gauche autour de la taille de sa sœur et la prépara, prête à attraper le fameux collier qui flottait sur son bâton de bois. Avec une habileté surprenante, Sayuri s'approcha du poteau au maximum et ce fut à sa jumelle de se hisser un peu pour atteindre les derniers mètres manquants.

- Je l'ai ! clama-t-elle, les perles rosées serrées dans sa paume.

Tout à coup, un choc sourd résonna sous le jet ski qui s'ébranla dans une violente secousse. Restée presque en équilibre derrière sa sœur, Sanae ne put se retenir à temps et bascula en arrière alors que le scooter continuait d'avancer à pleine vitesse.

- Sanae !! s'époumona Sayuri.

Derrière, les jumeaux avaient tout suivi.

- Sanae-san ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

L'horreur s'agrandit sur leurs visages en voyant la pauvre jeune fille se débattre furieusement en agitant les bras. Ne savait-elle pas nager ? En réalité si, Sanae était très bonne nageuse, mais dans ce cas précis, une plante aquatique filandreuse était en train de prendre un malin plaisir à s'entortiller autour de sa cheville pour l'attirer dans les profondeurs vaseuses du lac. Lorsque sa tête disparut sous l'eau et que seule une main s'agitait encore dans l'espoir de s'accrocher à la main salvatrice d'un ange, ce fut le signal d'alarme.

- Sa sœur est trop éloignée, j'y vais ! cria Kaoru en sautant par-dessus bord alors que leur jet ski était arrivé à sa hauteur.

L'eau était juste à la bonne température pour profiter d'un moment de rafraîchissement et le brusque changement thermique lui arracha un long frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps. Des gouttelettes ruisselantes de sa frange, Kaoru nagea aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à l'endroit où de petites bulles perlaient la surface de l'eau puis il plongea.

Les eaux étaient troubles dans les profondeurs glauques du lac. Même les puissants rayons solaires n'arrivaient pas à percer de plus de cinquante centimètres le dessous de la surface. Le jeune homme se pencha pour aller plus en profondeur et finit par entrapercevoir une masse claire dans son champ de vision obscurci. Sanae lévitait faiblement, ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle nimbaient son visage d'une large auréole dorée. Kaoru s'occupa vite d'arracher les tiges aquatiques qui retenaient ses chevilles prisonnières puis passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour amorcer la remontée.

Une fois la tête à surface, il inspira si profondément qu'il cru que ses paumons imbibés d'eau allaient imploser dans sa poitrine et Sanae toussa pour recracher le liquide absorbé dans son corps. Revenus sur le rebord du lac, Hikaru et Sayuri eurent un soupir de soulagement en voyant la chevelure rousse de Kaoru apparaître.

- Sanae ! hoqueta faiblement la jeune fille blanche d'inquiétude.

- Bravo, Kaoru !

Le garçon tira Sanae avec lui vers la berge jusqu'à avoir pied puis il la prit contre lui, un bras soutenant le dos et l'autre derrière les genoux. La tête de la jeune fille contre son épaule, Kaoru fut heureux et soulagé de sentir une faible respiration dans son cou. C'était moins une.

La gorge encore serrée par toute cette eau qu'elle avait avalée malgé elle, Sanae grimaça et entrouvrit faiblement les paupières. Sa vision était encore incertaine mais elle pouvait distinguer une chevelure détrempée mandarine et deux grands yeux dorés qui s'étaient à présent tournés vers elle. Elle n'entendit pas ce que Kaoru lui dit. Elle se contenta de sourire faiblement avant le noir de l'emporte de nouveau.

¤¤¤

Un faible souffle de vent vint soulever les larges doubles rideaux rose framboise qui avaient été tirés sur les vitres de la chambre dragée à présent plongée dans la pénombre et la fraîcheur. Une autre brise légère s'engouffra entre les épaisses draperies et caressa le visage de la jeune fille endormie qui était alitée dans son immense lit à baldaquin.

A cause de l'accident de Sanae, la compétition avait été interrompue aussitôt. On avait appelé les secours et on n'avait pas pu accorder la victoire à un des duos en concours, la santé de la cadette des sœurs Suzumura étant bien sûr plus importante.

Assis dans le sofa et le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la chambre, Sayuri, Hikaru et Kaoru observaient le docteur qui terminait de vérifier la respiration de Sanae et rangeait maintenant son stéthoscope.

- Alors ? s'enquirent les trois jeunes gens d'une même voix en s'approchant de lui.

L'homme leur retourna un sourire rassurant alors qu'il refermait sa serviette.

- Tout va bien. Elle n'a que bu la tasse. Un peu de repos pour qu'elle retrouve une bonne respiration et demain, Sanae-san sera sur pied. Soyez tranquilles.

- Merci, docteur, remercièrent les jumeaux.

- Bonne journée !

L'homme les salua puis ressortit. Sayuri et les garçons s'approchèrent du lit de Sanae et chacun s'assit d'un côté du lit. Avec un sourire encore frêle par la peur causée, Sayuri lissa un peu les draps qui recouvraient sa jumelle et passa doucement la main dans la frange humide de celle-ci :

- Désolée, c'est de ma faute, petite sœur, murmura-t-elle.

Les frères Hitachiin échangèrent un regard entre eux. C'était assez déroutant de voir Sayuri aussi fragilisée et amenuisée tout d'un coup. Mais après tout, elle était humaine et elle aimait sa sœur, c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Un silence paisible se posa dans la pièce, à peine effleuré par le froissement de tissus des rideaux du baldaquin qui remuaient doucement. Après un temps à ne rien oser dire, Sayuri croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit rire supérieur.

- Au final, notre concours est tombé à l'eau, si je puis dire.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Bah. Vous aviez les deux colliers et la réponse de l'énigme, la victoire vous revient.

- Mais vous avez sauvé ma sœur.

Sayuri se tourna vers eux et inclina la tête.

- Merci. Surtout à vous, Kaoru-san.

- Oui, merci…

Cette voix fatiguée et un peu rauque n'était autre que celle de Sanae qui venait de retrouver ses esprits. Elle papillonna des paupières puis regarda son sauveur qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire particulièrement doux qui, si coup de vent frais n'était pas entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là, l'aurait presque fait rosir.

- Laissez, Sanae-san, répondit le jeune homme en se passant la main dans sa nuque. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, non ?

Sayuri le dévisagea sans rien dire. Il avait raison, mais le fait que ce fût Kaoru qui avait tiré sa sœur cadette de ce mauvais pas avec une valeur particulière aux yeux de Sayuri pour une raison qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Profitant de l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui, Hikaru voulut aussi avoir voix au chapitre.

- Vous m'avez aussi bien aidé avec le cheval, Sayuri-san. Si l'on ajoute cela au fait que vous aviez colliers et réponse, je crois que mon frère est d'accord avec moi pour dire que vous avez gagné toutes les deux.

- Pas d'objection, appuya Kaoru.

Sans avoir besoin d'en parler, les quatre adolescents avaient compris beaucoup de choses durant cette folle journée. Ils avaient tous été un peu trop rapides dans leur jugement de l'autre. Certains d'entre eux avaient su faire preuve d'héroïsme comme d'autres avaient su ravaler leur fierté pour s'illustrer dans une démonstration d'humilité. Des nouvelles données étaient à présent à prendre en compte. Le destin leur réserverait-ils encore de nouvelles surprises ?

- Au fait, c'était quoi, la suite du haiku ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

- « Des feuilles de lotus dans l'étang, bougent sur l'eau, pluie de juin » récitèrent les sœurs à l'unisson.

Canal « Devil Twins » se brancha dans les têtes des deux garçons qui détalèrent de la chambre en riant :

- Monsieur Sakuraiiiii ! On a la réponse au haiku et les colliers ! appelèrent-ils en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Sayuri qui bondit aussitôt du lit de sa sœur pour les courser Comment osez-vous, espèces de sales menteurs ! Vous n'êtes que deux horribles profiteurs pernicieux ! Je vous déteste ! Non, je vous HAIS !

Hikaru et Kaoru éclatèrent de leur rire spécial « méfait accompli » et continuèrent de courir sans écouter les menaces que leur hurlait une Sayuri indignée. D'accord, la donne avait quelque peu changé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que eux allaient changer !

Au final, les résultats du concours furent les suivants :

Horaires Suzumura : 9h30/10h00 et 19h30/20h00

Horaires Hitachiin : 9h00/9h30 et 19h/19h30

Et avec utilisation extra à débattre.

* * *

Détrompez-vous, c'est encore très loin d'être gagné. Nombreuses crises sont encore à passer. Quand même, quels démons, nos frères ! XD 


	8. Froids et coups de sang

Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai cru que j'aurais à refaire un compte...

Bien! On passe à la suite? Recemment, j'ai écrit un passage clé de cette fic! Trop mignooooooon! Mais pour pouvoir y avoir accès, faudra lire toute la fic! XD Téhéhé...

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Elenthya** : Ben d'ordinaire, je poste le samedi ou le dimanche, c'est pour ça que tu as eu deux chapitres de suite. Ne t'en fais pas, les sauvetages héroïques, il n'y en a pas tout le temps. je pense comme toi, ça erait trop facile. Sois satisfaite, les combats reprennent! Ah ah! Oui, Sanae a craqué. Mais le chemin est long pour commencer à faire rougir Kaoru. Mais elle réussira, elle réussira. Bon courage pour ta relecture de "Sept Ninjas", c'est pas d'la tarte. (aaaah quelle nostalgie me revient avec ce nom). Kiss et merci!

**Roxanne Black** : Aurait-je trouvé une autre lectrice fidèle en plus d'Elenthya? Merciiiii! Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas aussi sûr que pour Sanae et Kaoru ça sera aussi simple. Je suis une sadique reconnue qui aime faire tarder les choses jusqu'à la fin. XD. Lol, quant à ta vision, c'est à peu près l'esprit de la fic. Mdr! Mais Sanae et Kaoru aussi auront leurs moments de colère.

La guerre reprend!

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Froids et coups de sang_**

C'était encore une belle journée qui éclairait la résidence Hitachiin. Le ciel était d'un bleu sans la moindre tache poudreuse de nuage, le soleil était déjà haut et venait assommer de ses rayons tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Les pelouses impeccables de la propriété s'embellissaient d'une parure de perles translucides alors que les jets d'eau tournaient sur eux-mêmes pour alimenter les fleurs assoiffées et que les jardiniers s'affairaient à ôter les plantes jaunies et desséchées qui gâchaient la splendeur des ornements végétaux.

Une autre espèce d'êtres vivants se restaurait à sa manière plus loin, à l'ombre d'une tonnelle épargnée par la chaleur du soleil.

Assis tous les quatre à la table du petit déjeuner, nos deux fratries terminaient d'émerger de leur nuit. Hikaru et Kaoru, débardeurs légers jaune et orange, bermudas sable, sirotaient leur jus d'orange le regard dans le vague et Sayuri et Sanae croquaient dans leurs toasts beurrés. Vêtues d'une tunique chinoise bleu turquoise et mauve, elles étaient plutôt jolies avec leurs cheveux relevés en deux spirales de chaque côté de la tête.

- Ca ferait un bon thème pour le Cercle, ça, la Chine, fit Kaoru en détaillant la panoplie des filles.

- C'est très impoli et gênant de fixer les gens ainsi, coupa Sayuri sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que je vous fixe, Sayuri-san ?

- J'ai un don pour subodorer les mauvaises choses.

- Sayu ! s'offusqua Sanae.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard d'accord. Elle était vraiment en forme. Sayuri devait s'entraîner le matin pour être aussi d'attaque. Ils imaginèrent une Sayuri en tenue de judoka face à deux mannequins en tissu avec des perruques à leurs effigies en train de les mitrailler de phrases assassines ou de noter dans un petit calepin toutes les répliques venimeuses possibles suivant un type de réponse ou de question donné.

- Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de cette hilarité ? grinça l'aînée des Suzumura en les regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Oh, pour rien, Princesse, répondirent-ils en essuyant leur larme au coin de l'œil.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Encore ce « princesse » qui l'insupportait.

- Nous nous demandions juste si vous pratiquiez un sport, avoua Hikaru en essayant de réprimer un rire.

Son interlocutrice tilta à cette question. Sanae réagit aussi et se tourna vers sa cadette qui garda le silence et se contenta de boire quelques gorgées de thé d'un air distrait. Ils venaient de lui prouver une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle pensait avec conviction depuis le début. Vraiment égocentriques. Avec tous les moyens qu'ils avaient, ils n'avaient même pas cherché. Pathétique.

- Le silence à une question n'est guère poli non plus, Sayuri-san, minaudèrent les frères Hitachiin avec un sourire narquois.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu l'intonation d'une question.

Leur sourire s'agrandit. Vraiment très en forme. Décidément, même si elle les horripilait au plus profond de leur âme, l'aînée des sœurs Suzumura était un personnage vraiment fascinant en plus d'être parfait pour faire travailler son tac au tac.

Les jumeaux marquèrent une pause après cette seconde manche et promenèrent leurs yeux un peu partout autour d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, plus discrètement, sur la jeune fille qui lisait et la seconde qui admirait les parterres de fleurs colorées qui s'alignaient plus loin. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils vivaient plus ou moins ensemble et force était de constater une chose flagrante.

- En fait, nous ne savons rien de vous deux, conçurent les garçons.

Leur voisine à la tunique blanche leur retourna un sourire plein d'ironie.

- Cinq jours, j'ai perdu mon pari. J'avais prédit une semaine avant que vous ne vous aperceviez que vous nous ignoriez totalement.

- Alors, êtes-vous d'accord pour nous en dire un peu plus sur vous ?

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait espérer, les réponses des filles ne furent pas en concordance sur cette question. Si Sayuri avait répondu un « non » catégorique, Sanae s'était enthousiasmée dans un « oui » réjoui. Etonnée par la réaction de sa jumelle, la cadette la dévisagea sans comprendre. Sayuri reposa sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe sans regarder les garçons.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons fiancés que vous devez tout savoir de nous. Deuxièmement, votre mère possède peut-être l'entreprise de notre père mais vous, vous ne nous possèderez jamais.

Hikaru et Kaoru furent assez surpris d'une telle réponse. Ils commençaient un peu à comprendre la haine farouche que leur vouait Sayuri à présent. Il y avait déjà une part de fierté en jeu, nourrie par l'idée d'être soumises à eux par le mariage comme leur père le serait quelque part avec leur mère avec la fusion de société.

- Nous ne voulons posséder personne, jurèrent-ils. Comme nous, vous êtes libres de vos gestes ici. Alors veuillez ôter cette idée saugrenue de votre tête, c'est blessant.

Sayuri leva brièvement les yeux vers eux sans rien dire avant de les rabaisser sur les pages de son livre. Apparemment, elle avait compris. Restée muette depuis le début, Sanae n'approuvait pas l'attitude protectionniste de sa sœur. Elles non plus ne savaient presque rien de leurs hôtes.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous essayer à un jeu de la vérité ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh oui ! approuvèrent les garçons. C'est une bonne…

- Sanae, il est hors de question que nous nous livrions à ce genre de jeu qui n'a pour but que de s'attaquer à l'intimité des gens, trancha Sayuri.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas aussi sauvage que toi !

Les sœurs s'analysèrent des yeux avec une détermination mûre et pesée. L'une et l'autre comprenait leurs positions respectives mais aucune ne voulait céder la place à l'autre parce qu'elles avaient leur propre raison de vouloir continuer ou d'arrêter. Conscients de l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvaient les jumelles, Hikaru et Kaoru proposèrent une version plus courte du jeu. Chacun poserait une seule question à une seule personne.

- Entendu, accepta Sayuri.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir. Une seule question, c'était assez réducteur, il fallait bien choisir. Après un temps, ce fut Kaoru qui entama les hostilités :

- A Sanae-san, et cela me travaille depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Comment faites-vous pour nous différencier ?

L'adolescente écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de les baisser sur la nappe brodée de la table. Elle sentait ses joues rosir rien qu'en pensant à véritable réponse de cette question.

- Euh… Eh bien… Disons que je vous connais depuis un moment, tous les deux. Et à force…

Sayuri guettait du coin de l'œil les réactions des jumeaux, et comme elle l'avait prédit, ils clignèrent des yeux sans comprendre. Cet effet l'exaspérait autant que cela la ravissait.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sanae qui retourna une question à un garçon :

- A Hikaru-san. Quelles différences pensez-vous avoir avec votre jumeau ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir et répondit que, bien que bien des façons, lui et Kaoru étaient semblables sur de nombreux points, il définirait son frère comme plus tempéré face à la tête brûlée qui aimait bien foncer dans le tas la tête la première que lui était. Sanae eut un sourire heureux. C'était comme elle le pensait.

- Sayuri-san, vous joignez-vous à nous ? questionna Hikaru à la dernière participante qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début du jeu.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps pour elle de considérer les options qui s'offraient à elle. Pourquoi participer à ce jeu stupide ? Mais un simple coup d'œil à l'expression de contentement de sa cadette lui suffit à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Très bien, consentit-t-elle en fermant son livre pour planter son regard dans celui de Kaoru. Tous les deux, êtes vous vraiment incestueux ?

Les jumeaux furent étonnés qu'elle leur pose une telle question alors qu'elle aurait pu demander quelque chose de plus important puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Bien sûr que non ! On s'adore, mais c'est truqué ! rit Kaoru avec une œillade complice à son autre. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un rôle. Nos clientes adorent ce numéro du frère dominant sur son pauvre jumeau désemparé et dominé. Hikaru est le fort et moi, je fais le gentil prisonnier des désirs de l'autre. Ah ah ah ! Tout est minutieusement calculé à l'avance. Pour être franc, nous sommes rarement honnêtes dans nos attitudes et nos gestes.

Hikaru et Kaoru étaient trop absorbés à s'amuser de leurs talents d'illusionnistes qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le rictus triomphant de Sayuri naître sur son visage comme l'expression décomposée de Sanae qui se leva brutalement de son siège pour partir presque en courant.

- Hu ? Sanae-san ? appelèrent les jumeaux, interloqués.

- Nous devrions jouer plus souvent, messieurs. C'est fort instructif, en effet, minauda Sayuri en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Abandonnés à leurs cafés et leurs toasts, les garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle était cette sale sensation d'avoir été piégés qui leur fourmillait dans tout le corps ? L'attitude de Sanae avait été étrange, mais celle de son aînée l'était encore plus. En plus de ne pas vouloir en dire sur elles deux, Sayuri Suzumura avait aussi certainement des choses qu'elle refusait de dire sur elle-même.

La journée se poursuivit dans une ambiance de bouderie et d'évitement réciproque. Les jumeaux ne parvinrent pas une seule fois à retrouver les filles, à croire qu'elles avaient un radar pour détecter leur approche. Le déjeuner du midi se fit séparé. Quand ils passèrent à table, Hikaru et Kaoru eurent la surprise d'apprendre que leurs invitées avaient déjeuné avant et que par conséquent, ils resteraient entre eux.

- Je me demande ce qu'a Sanae-san… avoua Kaoru en jouant avec un petit pois dans son assiette.

- Et moi, je me demande quel est le problème de sa sœur. Elle est vraiment bizarre. Mais d'un côté, je m'en fiche, ce ne sont pas nos oignons, déclara Hikaru d'un ton sans réplique.

Son frère ne fut pas de cet avis aussi catégorique et lui rappela que ces filles allaient tout de même devenir leurs épouses et…

- Je le sais, ça ! tempêta Hikaru en tapant du poing sur la table. Mais je me fiche de ces filles parce que nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre que nous, tu te souviens ?

Kaoru n'osa pas le contredire car il se remémorait parfaitement leur serment, le soir où ils avaient été mis au courant de leurs fiançailles. Le silence retomba et les jumeaux terminèrent leur déjeuner où ils mangèrent sans grand appétit.

Quelques heures après le début de l'après-midi, Hikaru et Kaoru s'étaient décidés à se faire une petite partie de badminton dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un chêne. Hikaru était en grande forme avec toute cette mauvaise humeur à évacuer et dans une frappe particulièrement puissante, il envoya le volant trop loin pour la septième fois.

- Hika, je ne suis qu'ici, pas 20 mètres derrière, bougonna Kaoru, la raquette sur l'épaule.

- Désolé.

- Ca va, j'y vais.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le mur de buis taillé derrière lequel le volant s'en était allé. D'un bond souple, il sauta par-dessus la haie feuillue, manquant d'écraser la personne qui était agenouillée derrière.

- Ah !

- Ah ? Désolé, Sanae-san !

Un panier en osier empli de fleurs à ses pieds, la jeune fille s'était penchée sur un parterre d'iris et de géraniums aux douces couleurs pour en cueillir quelques uns. Sanae n'adressa pas un regard à Kaoru. Elle se dépêcha de cueillir sa fleur et la mettre dans son panier qu'elle attrapa précipitamment et bouscula sans le vouloir le jeune homme. La corbeille florale retomba au sol et son contenu avec qui s'éparpilla au sol.

- Zut, pesta Sanae en s'agenouillant pour les ramasser.

Kaoru l'imita et lui donna un petit coup de main. Elle semblait furieuse.

- C'est pour de l'ikebana ?

- Quel sens de l'observation.

Aouch. Oui, très furieuse. Le garçon grimaça et termina de l'aider sans rien ajouter. Une fois les fleurs de nouveau mises dans le panier, les deux adolescents se remirent debout et Sanae détourna les yeux avec agacement.

- Puis-je passer ?

Kaoru baissa la tête sur la rose rouge qu'il n'avait pas encore rendue et la tendit à Sayuri avec un sourire engageant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la cause de son mécontentement, mais il trouvait dommage qu'elle fasse la même tête fermée que sa sœur. L'adolescente contempla la fleur d'abord d'un air éteint puis assassina Kaoru des yeux :

- Quelle prétention, siffla-t-elle avec déception. Essayez la fougère, ça marchera peut-être. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je m'en vais composer avec les fleurs qui sont vraies, elles.

Sur ce, elle doubla le jeune homme, le nez en l'air. Il en resta coi et la regarda s'éloigner à grands pas, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais surtout, pourquoi était-elle autant en colère ?

Se demandant pourquoi son frère mettait tant de temps à retrouver un volant, Hikaru l'avait rejoint et avait assisté à la scène. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Kaoru.

- Alors, ce volant ? demanda-t-il d'un air pincé. Tu l'as ou tu étais trop occupé à conter fleurette ?

- Arrête, Hikaru, soupira Kaoru d'un air las. Ton attitude est stupide.

- « Stupide » ? C'est toi qui l'es !

Et il lança sa raquette d'un geste rageur avant de partir à son tour. Pourquoi Kaoru essayait-il de comprendre ces filles qui ne partageaient rien avec eux ? Il était là, lui ! Il le comprenait et l'écoutait comme personne d'autre alors pourquoi allait-il se heurter contre le silence d'une personne dont il ne savait rien ? Kaoru, pauvre crétin !

Lui aussi de mauvaise humeur et doublement suite à l'esclandre de son frère, Kaoru laissa tomber aussi sa raquette et retourna à l'intérieur du pavillon. Il bouillait tellement que s'il restait dehors avec ce soleil, il allait exploser. Le jeune homme attrapa la première poignée de porte qui s'offrait à lui et la tourna.

Une grande salle au plafond ouvert en verrière l'accueillit de sa fraîcheur d'air et de son odeur de papier. Au centre de la pièce dont les murs étaient habillés de hautes étagères couvertes de livres, trônait un bureau couvert d'un sous-main vert sapin et d'une lampe de bureau.

Kaoru fit quelques pas dans la bibliothèque baignée d'une colonne de lumière et s'approcha des étagères qu'il regarda sans vraiment regarder. Les titres défilaient sous ses yeux lorsque l'un d'eux attira son attention.

- Hu ?

¤¤¤

Sans avoir démordu depuis tout à l'heure, Hikaru errait dans le parc de la résidence sans but précis. Il était furieux de s'être disputé avec son frère et encore plus à cause d'une fille Suzumura. Même en leur faisant la tête, ces filles arrivaient à leur causer du tort, c'était un comble, ça !

Il marcha au hasard des chemins de gravier jusqu'à remonter un escalier menant à la résidence lorsqu'il remarqua un livre posé sur un banc à l'ombre d'un store banne.

- Tiens ?

Le jeune homme s'accorda une pause et s'assit en prenant le livre d'une main. C'était un ouvrage tout fin avec une grande couverture blanche aux belles lettres rondes.

- « Recueil des plus beaux haikus » lut-il.

Nul doute qu'il appartenait à l'une des sœurs Suzumura. Elles s'intéressaient donc à la poésie ? Ce n'était pas étonnant si elles avaient trouvé l'énigme de leur compétition. Empreint de curiosité, Hikaru ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta. Chaque page comportait un petit poème de trois lignes. Tous les plus grands auteurs y étaient. De l'illustre Bashô à Shiki en passant par des auteurs plus contemporains comme Takahama ou Takano.

- « Sur l'éventail, je mets le vent venant du Mont Fuji. Voilà le souvenir d'Edo »…

- Avec plus de conviction, on y croirait.

- Gué ?

Hikaru sursauta si violemment que son livre manqua de lui échapper des mains. Il releva la tête et affronta le regard suspicieux d'une jeune fille au chignon serré et haut sur la tête. Elle avait troqué sa tunique chinoise pour un débardeur noir et un long panta-court moulant qui soulignait la finesse de ses jambes.

- Ce livre est à moi, gronda-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris.

- Sa… Sayuri-san ? s'étonna le garçon qui ne l'avait pas reconnue.

- Oui, « Sayuri-san », s'énerva-t-elle. Quoi ? Cela vous étonne, Kaoru-san ?

- Hikaru.

Les deux jeunes gens détournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Le jeune homme devait s'avouer qu'il en avait assez de ne pas savoir distinguer les jumelles Suzumura autre que par leur caractère. Ca devenait usant. Et quelle était cette drôle de tenue qu'elle portait ? Elle devait mourir de chaud.

- Miss Sayuri, nous y allons?

Hikaru se pencha sur le côté et vit qu'une femme attendait la jeune fille plus loin à une entrée du pavillon. Petite et fluette avec de grandes lunettes de soleil qui cachaient presque tout son visage, elle fit signe à Sayuri de la rejoindre.

- J'arrive, lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Hikaru. Tenez, prenez-le. Si cela peu vous rendre un tant soit peu plus sensible.

Et elle tourna les talons pour rentrer à l'intérieur avec la femme en laissant d'Hikaru qui resta un instant sans comprendre avec son recueil de poèmes. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme et qu'est-ce que Sayuri allait faire avec elle ?

Le soir, Hikaru se rendit dans la véranda du pavillon pour profiter du coucher de soleil à l'abri de la brise qui soufflait dans le parc. Après le passage de Sayuri, il s'était laissé attrapé par la simplicité des vers du XVII ème siècle écrits par Matsuo Bashô. Ces poèmes étaient délicats et le garçon s'était apaisé dans la description du caractère éphémères des choses relaté dans leurs lignes, si bien est qu'il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il entendit son jumeau entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hikaru ?

- Rien, rien ! répondit rapidement celui-ci en cachant son livre derrière lui.

Kaoru s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son frère et regarda un long moment les couleurs changeantes du ciel sans rien dire.

- Tu fais toujours la tête ? essaya-t-il après un temps.

- Non, j'ai été idiot, excuse-moi. En revanche, ça a l'air d'être toujours le cas des jumelles.

Le blanc que lui renvoya Kaoru lui parut éloquent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait revu Sayuri ou Sanae depuis qu'ils les avaient laissées la dernière fois. Il semblerait que la dispute était sérieuse cette fois, même s'ils n'en comprenaient toujours pas la cause exacte.

- Aaah… se plaignit Hikaru en renversant la tête sur son dossier de fauteuil. J'ai renoncé à l'idée d'essayer de les comprendre.

- Oui, à quoi ça servirait ?

Silence. L'aîné des Hitachiin ne bougea pas mais il sentait bien Kaoru qui le fixait d'un regard qui ne trompait personne. Hikaru comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire et tira lentement le livre blanc qu'il cachait derrière un coussin alors que Kaoru avait pris de sa poche un petit manuel intitulé « Art de l'ikebana, art du langage des fleurs ».

Gros moment de flottement où nos deux imposteurs se dévisagèrent, peu fiers. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire en tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quels idiots ils faisaient tous les deux !

La réconciliation opérée, les garçons se racontèrent leur fin de journée. Kaoru rapporta qu'il avait beaucoup appris sur le langage des fleurs et son frère lui conta sa rencontre avec Sayuri.

- Ah bon ? Une femme avec Sayuri ? Une professeur, tu crois ?

- Sûr.

Canal « Devil Twins » bienvenue, restez avec nous pour un nouveau plan.

- Tu crois qu'elle reviendra demain ?

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : les jumeaux en espions de chic et de charme (mais pas doués du tout). Kiss! 


	9. Pas la personne que tu crois

Je vous avais laissé dans une atmosphère un peu lourde, ça sera plus léger ici.

_**: Journal de la Revieweuse :**_

**Roxanne Black** : Lol, j'ai perdu Elenthya en cours de route, il me reste toi, Roxanne. « Elles n'en veulent pas » ? Il y en a surtout une qui les veut pas. Perso, moi aussi je les prendrai bien. XD Pour le jeu de la vérité, les garçons ont surtout avoué par fierté d'être de bons menteurs plutôt que pour se dévoiler. On est encore loin de la pensée franche pour se rapprocher de l'autre. XD Lol pas d'objets qui volent, mais toujours du sarcasme. Si tu aimes les grosses crises, ça sera pour après. Kiss et merci !

La première moitié de ce chapitre est vraiment surréaliste, mais ça me fait bien rire. Je voulais faire un peu d'humour ici.

Quand les jumeaux jouent aux espions, ça donne ceci :

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Pas la personne que tu crois_**

Le lendemain, Hikaru et Kaoru étaient fermement décidés à enfin savoir quels secrets et autres obscurs mystères inavouables habitaient les âmes des sœurs Suzumura. Non seulement cela permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur elles, mais surtout, cela leur serait peut-être profitable pour des situations d'urgence, peut-être pour les faire chanter ? Non, n'exagérons rien.

Toujours fut-il que la tâche s'annonçait épineuse. Sayuri était naturellement hostile envers eux et Sanae paraissait toujours aussi fâchée depuis leur jeu de la vérité. Il serait difficile de leur parler ou de les interroger sans risquer de s'attirer leurs foudres. Aussi, une seule solution s'offrait à Hikaru et Kaoru dans cette périlleuse mission :

- L'espionnage !

Certes, ce n'était pas la moins condamnable, vile, pernicieuse et fourbe des solutions… et alors ? Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas livrés à un acte honnête de franc machiavélisme. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

9h30, chambre d'Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin.

- Vestes ?

- Roger ! Lunettes ?

- Roger ! Calepin et stylo ?

- Roger ! Micro ?

- Roger ! Tout est paré !

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvâmes les agents J et K du M.I.B et… ah non, autant pour moi, il s'agit des jumeaux Hitachiin qui avaient revêtu leur panoplie de petits espions. Vestes noires assorties aux pantalons, aux chaussures et aux lunettes, les garçons rangèrent d'un geste très classe et stylé leur « matériel » et remontèrent leur monture sur leur nez comme avait l'habitude de le faire Kyôya.

Hikaru tira un peu sa manche et regarda sa montre pendant que son jumeau réajustait sa cravate.

- 9h31. Plan numéro 1 : apposition de mouchards sur les vêtements. Exécution. J'ai branché le micro sur la fréquence de mon oreillette.

Kaoru fit un petit salut militaire et mit dans sa poche la petite puce électronique que lui donnait son jumeau. Il s'approcha à pas de loups de la porte de la salle de bain et colla l'oreille. Rien. Parfait. Il poussa la porte tout doucement et passa un profil de l'autre côté. L'immense salle de bain de marbre bleu océan était vide, il pouvait y aller.

Le jeune homme se faufila à l'intérieur en rasant les murs et s'approcha d'une jolie robe à gros carreaux vichy qui reposait sur un cintre en attendant d'être endossée.

- Hé hé hé… ricana Kaoru en approchant le mouchard de la robe.

- … et alors Kugimiya-san me dit que ce n'était pas encore bon alors que…

Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! M'aidez ! M'aidez ! La porte liant la salle de bain à la chambre des filles venait de s'ouvrir ! Le cerveau de Kaoru réagit au quart de tour et, le mouchard toujours en main, s'empressa de se cacher dans les placards à vêtements fabriqués dans les murs alors que Sayuri et Sanae entraient, une serviette autour du corps.

Encastré entre les cintres et une étagère trop basse contre laquelle il s'était cogné, Kaoru se débattit silencieusement contre les vêtements qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

- Quelle femme sévère ! grimaçait Sanae en appliquant sa crème de jour devant le miroir.

- Mais c'est pour mon bien, je le sais. Kugimiya-san veut que je sois au top.

- Ca se comprend, vu ce qui peut t'attendre.

Le prisonnier de l'armoire tilta. Seraient-elles en train de parler de la mystérieuse femme brune qu'Hikaru avait vue avec Sayuri la veille ? L'occasion était trop belle. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, Kaoru entrebâilla de quelques millimètres à peine la porte coulissante de son armoire et tendit l'oreille :

- Et toi, ça va mieux? questionna Sayuri qui peignait ses longs cheveux.

- Je commence à avoir des mains expertes.

- Quelle modestie, Sana. C'est divin, oui ! Tu ne pinces pas toi, tu caresses.

- Merci. Mais à force, ça fait un peu mal. Tu as vu les marques ? Sans parler des pieds qui travaillent aussi…

- Tu es trop tendue aussi, aie confiance en toi…

Allez savoir si c'était à cause du costume, de l'endroit exigu ou de la discussion quelque peu scabreuse des jumelles, mais Kaoru avait une montée de sang qui affluait dans ses joues cramoisies. Mais de quoi parlaient-elles ? Des jumelles incestueuses ! Elles pouvaient parler quand elles les critiquaient dans leurs démonstrations d'amour fraternel !

Les jumelles terminèrent vite leur toilette. Sanae s'habilla de la robe vichy qu'elle décrocha de son cintre tandis que sa sœur se demandait à haute voix où pouvait bien être son soutien-gorge noir. Kaoru loucha. C'était quoi, ce truc composé de deux coques en dentelle noire qui pendait devant ses yeux ?

- Dans l'armoire, je l'ai rangé hier soir, indiqua Sanae en rentrant dans la chambre. Tu ne voudrais quand même que les jumeaux tombent dessus ?

- Beuh, quelle horreur !

La panique monta d'un cran chez le garçon qui étouffa un hurlement de désespoir en voyant la porte de l'armoire coulisser. C'était la fin !!

- Ah, au fait ! s'arrêta Sayuri en tournant la tête. C'est toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr ! lança sa cadette depuis la chambre.

Kaoru profita de l'inattention de Sayuri alors qu'elle cherchait à tâtons dans le placard le fameux soutien-gorge que le garçon lui glissa dans la main. La jeune fille le prit puis referma la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent et Kaoru poussa un incommensurable soupir de soulagement. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus effrayant qu'Hani-sempaï en colère.

Le silence revenu dans la salle de bain, il entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Personne. Parfait. Le jeune homme sortit de son armoire, la referma et son cœur s'arrêta quand il entendit des pas s'approcher. Sans réfléchir, il plongea dans le bassin encore plein d'eau et de mousse

- …-blié un élastique pour tout à l'heure, je reviens ! appela Sayuri en s'approchant de la coiffeuse.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement inhumain provenir de la chambre des jumeaux. Etrange. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit d'eau. Sayuri prit son chouchou et repartit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Quand Kaoru revint dans sa chambre avec son costume détrempé dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse, il découvrit son jumeau étalé par terre, raide, les yeux en spirales et son oreillette grésillante sur le tapis.

**Plan numéro 1** : échoué

**Causes** : Surprise et non imperméabilité du mouchard.

¤¤¤

- Plan numéro 2 : la recherche par Internet. Exécution, ordonna Kaoru.

Ni une ni deux, nos deux agents spéciaux qui avaient retrouvé l'ouïe de leur oreille droite ou avaient enfilé des vêtements secs descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre au bureau qui comportait un ordinateur avec une connexion internet. Ils s'installèrent devant l'écran et allumèrent l'unité centrale.

- Alors… Mot de passe : « Devil Twins power »… tapota Hikaru sur le clavier.

- Il faudrait changer ce mot de passe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Trop évident ?

- Mais non, il est très bien… Là ! Connexion…

Hikaru appuya sur la touche « entrée », la connexion s'établit et l'écran s'effrita soudainement une multitude de petits carrés pixélisés. Une tête de mort rouge clignota sur l'écran pendant quelques secondes et le noir s'abattit.

Silence.

- Tu disais ?

- Ah, la ferme…

**Plan numéro 2** : échoué

**Cause **: Virus informatique.

¤¤¤

- Ne nous laissons pas démonter…

Après avoir appelé un dépanneur pour leur PC hors service, les jumeaux arpentaient les couloirs du pavillon dans l'espoir de trouver un nouveau plan. La volonté de découvrir qui étaient réellement les sœurs Suzumura s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévu, mais cela n'allait pas les arrêter pour autant.

Tout à coup, Hikaru et Kaoru virent au loin, assise sur la terrasse dans une grande balancelle, Sayuri qui était en train d'écrire dans un petit livret. Les jumeaux se concertèrent du regard brillant d'une nouvelle lueur maligne.

- Plan numéro 3 : lire ce qu'elle écrit dans ce journal. Exécution.

Et ils se mirent en embuscade dans la serre, cachés derrière les immenses feuilles des plantes exotiques qui parfumaient de leur fragrance entêtante la salle de verre. Ils attendirent sans bouger pendant une heure après laquelle ils épièrent l'aînée des sœurs qui s'étirait. Elle referma son carnet puis se leva de sa nacelle pour s'en aller ailleurs.

Les frères Hitachiin vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne puis se ruèrent sur le précieux journal. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, ils ne lurent que quelques mots :

« _Malheur aux deux espions de pacotille (piteusement camouflés en plantes vertes) qui liront ces lignes»_

**Plan numéro 3** : échoué

**Cause** : 6ème sens de Sayuri Suzumura.

¤¤¤

- Kaoru…

- Mais si, mais si ! Je m'amusais à m'entraîner depuis pas mal de temps, il est temps d'essayer !

- D'accord. Au point où on en est…

Kaoru scanna rapidement des yeux les dernières lignes du manuel d'hypnose qu'il lisait puis s'élança devant Sanae qui passait par hasard dans leur couloir. En apercevant, le jeune homme, cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné l'incident de la veille.

- Je n'ai pas de temps, Kao…

Elle se tut lorsque le garçon la fixait droit dans les yeux d'un regard qui se voulait pénétrant et envoûtant mais qui en réalité lui donnait plus l'air d'un drogué qui avait fumé trop de persil par les racines.

- Vous avez envie de dormir, Sanae-san… Vos paupières sont lourdes, très lourdes… Vos paupières sont louuuurdes…

- Pas autant que vous en tout cas.

Et Sanae le doubla, le nez en l'air.

**Plan numéro 4** : échoué

**Causes** : Manque de pratique et peut-être manque de persuasion

¤¤¤

La journée était plutôt bien avancée et nos jumeaux commençaient à perdre espoir. Toutes leurs brillantes idées avaient lamentablement échoué et pourtant, ce n'était pas le manque de volonté qui était en cause. Hikaru et Kaoru s'accordèrent à dire qu'il s'agissait de la fatalité, mais destin ou non, cela n'allait pas les aider à en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse activité que pratiquaient Sayuri et –depuis l'incident de la salle bains- Sanae Suzumura.

Dans la tentative de la dernière chance, les frères Hitachiin eurent une ultime idée.

- Plan numéro 5 : Le bluff. Après tout, on est forts là dedans. Exécution.

Les jumeaux se rendirent dans la véranda où Sayuri et Sanae étaient en train de se livrer à une partie d'échecs. A leur entrée, ni l'une ni l'autre ne cilla.

- Alors les jardiniers, on n'a pas pris racine ? railla Sayuri en faisant avancer son fou noir de quatre cases.

- Avez-vous trouvé où vous aviez rangé votre crédibilité, Kaoru-san ? surenchérit Sanae en déplaçant sa tour.

Loin de se démonter même si la fierté en prenait un sacré coup, Hikaru et Kaoru conservèrent l'air le plus dégagé et sûr qu'ils trouvèrent dans leur panoplie d'attitudes et eurent un petit rire supérieur.

- Abandonnez, Princesses, assurèrent-ils. Nous savons.

Les filles se regardèrent d'un air paniqué et les regardèrent, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Ca marchait ! Leur petit secret de sœurs incestueuses allait éclater au grand jour !

- Vous… Vous savez… ? articula Sanae, la gorge nouée.

- Nous savons, répétèrent-ils en regardant leurs ongles avec satisfaction.

- Vous savez que vous avez l'air parfaitement idiots et que ça ne prend pas ?

Et sur ces paroles, les jumelles se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, hilares, à se demander ce qu'ils pensaient leur faire avouer comme inepties avec une technique aussi puérile et grotesque.

**Plan numéro 5** : échoué

**Cause** : Intuition féminine développée

¤¤¤

- Assez ! J'abandonne ! s'exclamèrent-ils avec résignation.

Revenus au point de départ de leur chambre, Hikaru et Kaoru jetèrent leurs vestes et leurs lunettes de soleil sur leur lit d'un geste rageur avant de se laisser tomber à leur tour dessus. Ils avaient encore fait chou blanc.

Déçus et surtout très frustrés, les jumeaux roulèrent sur le côté et leur regard se posa sur le livre qui ornait leur table de chevet. Que devaient-ils faire ? Ravaler leur fierté et leur demander carrément ? Non, certainement pas !

- On va faire un tour ?

- Je te suis.

Les garçons se levèrent et descendirent pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Ils suivirent les sentiers de graviers qui faisaient le tour de la résidence, escortés par les chants de deux cigales qui leur offraient un duo bucolique.

Petit à petit, leurs pensées se détachèrent de leur amertume pour se poser sur des notes de musique qui valsaient dans les airs. Les garçons redressèrent la tête et écoutèrent la mélodie cristalline et claire qui, après reconnaissance, était le thème principal du « _Lac des Cygnes_ ». Ils s'approchèrent pour trouver la source de la musique et remontèrent jusqu'au pavillon où une porte ouverte laissait fuir l'air du ballet.

- Reprenez, en cinquième pour un détourné puis développé, attitude et arabesque.

Hikaru et Kaoru passèrent prudemment la tête dans l'encadrement et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans la salle continue à celle de sport qui pouvait servir pour du fitness. Mais ici, la pièce avait été dotée d'immenses miroirs et de barres fixes.

- Plus tendue la jambe, miss. Plus haute !

Les garçons observèrent rapidement la femme brune et fluette au chignon strict qui portait un fuseau noir avec un châle léger attaché autour de ses hanches et qui tapait contre le parquet une canne pour marquer le rythme. Elle fit quelques pas de côté pour permettre à la jeune fille près d'elle de faire ses mouvements sans gêne.

Chignon serré sans le moindre cheveu qui rebiquait, portant un justaucorps noir à manches longues serrées et un fin voilage blanc opaque autour de la taille virevoltant alors qu'elle exécutait un tour, Sayuri s'étirait avec grâce sur ses ballerines et accompagnait ses pas de mouvements gracieux des mains. Quel paradoxe. Son regard reflétait une concentration austère alors que son corps exaltait la légèreté et la magnificence.

Et un peu plus en retrait, Sanae était assise derrière une splendide harpe diatonique et, de caresses douces mais précises, ses mains pinçaient et faisaient chanter avec maîtrise les 47 cordes de son instrument qui restituait un son d'une pureté incroyable. Les yeux fermés, son expression était calme et tout son être ressentait les vibrations sous ses doigts.

Les garçons les contemplèrent œuvrer, fascinés. L'une et l'autre étaient méconnaissables alors qu'elles s'adonnaient à leur passion.

Un coup de canne au sol les réveilla.

- Ces messieurs veulent-ils quelque chose ? demanda Mizumo Kugimiya à l'adresse des deux espions.

- Ah ! Euh…

Prévenues de leur intrusion par la voix de la professeur de danse de Sayuri, les filles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers les arrivants. La journée touchait à sa fin et Madame Kugimiya décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Elle récupéra ses affaires, félicita les jumelles pour leur travail, les salua, salua les garçons puis quitta la salle de danse.

Gros silence un peu gêné des garçons brisé par les filles :

- On sait que vous êtes là alors entrez. Vous êtes chez vous après tout.

Les jumeaux entrèrent donc et firent face aux regards de Sayuri et Sanae. Vous savez, ceux de quelqu'un qui attend que l'on engage la conversation alors qu'on ne sait pas quoi dire.

- Surpris ? interrogea Sayuri, un sourcil en l'air.

- Un peu, avouèrent-ils en se grattant la joue. Vu qu'on ne savait pas comment vous demander…

Les filles ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Quoi ? C'était ça, vos magouilles douteuses ? Vous vouliez savoir quels étaient nos centres d'intérêts ? comprit Sanae avec un début de rire.

Quand ils reconnurent –difficilement- que c'était bien cela, les jumelles se mirent à rire de bon cœur jusqu'à presque en pleurer. Puis elles consentirent à leur faire part d'un peu de leur histoire. Sayuri pratiquait la danse classique depuis qu'elle savait tenir sur ses deux jambes et, promise à un grand avenir, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour espérer devenir une grande danseuse étoile à l'instar de leur mère, Amaya Suzumura née Amaya Miyano, une danseuse de ballet de renommée mondiale qui avait ouvert une grande école de danse dans laquelle Sayuri pratiquait assidûment.

- Quoi ? Votre mère est Amaya Miyano la ballerine ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, ébahis.

- Eh oui ! s'amusa Sayuri en faisant quelques entrechats gracieux. Ca vous la coupe, hein ?

- Quant à moi, je ne vis que pour la harpe, poursuivit Sanae en caressant les cordes. J'espère devenir professionnelle et, pourquoi pas, jouer plus tard dans les opéras que dansera Sayu.

Les jumeaux écoutaient en silence, mais leurs pensées étaient très bruyantes. Ils devaient se l'avouer, elles les avaient bluffés sur ce coup. Les découvrir ainsi dans une partie de leur vie venait de leur donner le sentiment d'enfin les connaître un peu. De plus, elles portaient très bien le masque de la passion pour leur activité, elles en étaient belles. Les mauvaises pensées qu'ils avaient pu avoir aujourd'hui à leur égard s'étaient envolées. Elles n'étaient pas celles qu'ils croyaient.

**Plan numéro 6 (involontaire)** : réussi

**Cause** : Naturel.

- Vous alors ! se moqua Sayuri avec un petit sourire mesquin. Tout ça pour ça…

- Oui bon ! l'arrêta Hikaru en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Au fait, pour votre livre, je le garde encore un peu, étant donné que vous me l'avez gracieusement donné… Tu viens, Kaoru ?

- J'arrive.

Et il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner vers la sortie tandis que Sayuri le regardait avec étonnement. Le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté l'intéressait ? Profitant que son frère avait le dos tourné, Kaoru s'approcha de Sanae et lui tendit une fleur provenant d'un vase à ses côtés.

- Une marguerite reine bleue, l'estime, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune fille accepta le présent, les joues roses, et le remercia d'un faible hochement de tête avant qu'il ne reparte. Les sœurs Suzumura regardèrent leurs incroyables futurs fiancés s'éloigner, médusées. Elles devaient se l'avouer, ils les avaient bluffées sur ce coup. Les découvrir ainsi, à s'intéresser à une partie de leur vie venait de leur donner le sentiment qu'elles ne les connaissaient pas si bien que cela. Cela les avait troublées. Les mauvaises pensées qu'elles avaient pu avoir aujourd'hui à leur égard s'étaient envolées. Ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'elles croyaient.

Sanae était soufflée mais terriblement flattée. Une fleur pour lui dire qu'il avait de l'estime pour elle et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Depuis quand Kaoru connaissait-il le langage des fleurs ? Cependant, Sayuri était dans une position difficile. Bien qu'elle reconnaissait que les frères Hitachiin pouvaient se montrer ouverts, elle n'en oubliait pas ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : mentir. Comment faire comprendre cela à Sanae maintenant ?

* * *

Ils sont quand même tellement plus mignons quand ils se calment, nee ? Nya, je les adore !

Pour le langage des fleurs, ne cherchez pas vérifier, aucune source n'est en accord avec une autre. Lol. Je me suis fiée à une source donnée par Wikipédia mais pas sûre que ça dise la même chose ailleurs.

Chapitre suivant très révélateur, ENORME clash ! Ne le ratez pas !


	10. Te protéger

On enchaîne, on enchaîne !

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Roxanne Black** : Oh ? Dois-je comprendre que j'ai trouvé une vraie fidèle ? MERCI ! Combien de chapitres ? Difficile à dire. Comme cette fic est classée « scénairo long », je ne peux pas prévoir à l'avance. Je peux te dire que j'ai déjà 26 chapitres. Peut-être 32, 33 ? Surprise ! Kiss !

**Elenthya** : Bouuuh, elle m'a oubliéééée ! XD Mais bon, tu es là, c'est le principal. Je pense que les jumeaux ont surtout trouvé des adversaires à leur taille. Ils ne sont pas tout puissant comme ils le pensent. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Au fait, c'est moi où je te sens particulièrement exigeante avec cette fic ? Quelle pression ! XD Kiss et merci :

Penchons-nous sur un des persos les plus énigmatiques de cette histoire…

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Te protéger_**

_Dans une immense salle lumineuse parquetée et aux innombrables miroirs qui reflétaient le soleil, une grande et belle jeune femme toute vêtue de noir avec une petite jupe volante autour de la taille élevait une jambe tendue à la verticale pour former un Y parfait. Les cheveux revenus en chignon, ses grands yeux bleu ciel ressortaient comme deux magnifiques aigues marines sur son visage aux traits délicats._

_Un petit grincement perturba sa concentration. Elle rabaissa lentement sa jambe puis se tourna vers la porte du fond : _

_- Tu veux quelque chose, Sayu ?_

_Après un temps, la porte s'entrebâilla et une petite silhouette émergea dans la lumière. Un petit visage rond, des yeux noirs curieux et des cheveux bonds blanc coupés au carré, une fillette d'environ cinq ans d'âge accourut, serrant contre elle un lapin en peluche._

_- Tu es trop jolie maman ! On dirait un ange, surtout quand tu as ta robe ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants._

_La ballerine lui sourit d'un air attendri et caressa doucement les cheveux de l'aînée de ses filles qui trépignait sur place._

_- Quand je serai grande et belle comme toi, je serai aussi une danseuse ! _

_- C'est beaucoup de sacrifices, Sayuri… Le ballet demande du temps, du travail, des contraintes… Et puis, que ferait Sanae sans toi, hum ?_

_- Hé ? fit la fillette sans comprendre._

_Sa mère s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains._

_- Toutes les deux, vous avez beau être jumelles, vous êtes très indépendantes. Vous faites souvent les choses chacune de votre côté. Je ne suis pas souvent là, papa travaille dur, et vous êtes toutes seules. Sayuri, c'est toi, l'aînée. Tu dois bien t'occuper de Sanae, d'accord ? Si tu es une bonne grande sœur, tu pourras faire une bonne danseuse, car une ballerine danse pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres._

_- Oui ! Je serai une bonne grande sœur !_

_- - - - - - - _

_Le noir. De grandes ombres imposantes et effrayantes qui s'élevaient dans les ténèbres. Des personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens, leurs pas qui craquaient dans le sol. Des faisceaux de lumière qui s'entrecroisaient dans la panique. Et elle, elle courait aussi, le cœur battant. Elle avait un point de côté, ses poumons étaient compressés l'un contre l'autre tellement elle était essoufflée. Mais elle s'en moquait._

_- Sanae ! Sanaeee !_

_Une sensation. Elle se mit à courir plus vite jusqu'à dépasser les adultes qui avaient pris la tête. On l'appela, on lui ordonna de revenir sinon elle allait se perdre elle aussi. Mais elle n'écoutait plus. Elle traversa un buisson et enfin, elle la vit. Assise contre un arbre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, une fillette tremblait comme une feuille, les bras autour d'elle et les yeux fermés._

_- Sanae !_

_Elle ouvrit des yeux embués de larmes à l'entente de son prénom._

_- Sa… Sayu…_

_Elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle explosait en pleurs sous la pression nerveuse._

_- Tout va bien, ta grande sœur est là… murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Shhh… Ca va, Sanae. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te protègerai… Toujours…_

_- - - - - - - _

_Un long couloir qu'elle traversait, guidée par la douceur d'une mélodie cristalline et pure qui coulait dans ses oreilles avec une clarté incomparable. Elle poussa une porte derrière laquelle une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau caressait les cordes de sa harpe classique. Quand elle la vit entrer, elle cessa de jouer et lui adressa un grand sourire._

_- Bonsoir, Sayuri. Bonne journée ?_

_- Je suis fourbue._

_Elle s'empêcha de lui rendre le « Et toi, bonne journée ? » qui se devait, mais la mine plus que réjouie de sa cadette l'avait interpellée._

_- Toi par contre, tu as l'air aux anges… constata Sayuri en dénouant le nœud de son uniforme. C'est quoi, ce grand sourire ?_

_Le sourire de Sanae s'était encore agrandi, peut-être un peu de gêne cette fois. Elle détourna les yeux, les joues roses, et caressa les cordes de sa harpe en un doux trémolo._

_- En fait… Je crois que je suis amoureuse ?_

_- Aaaah ! Je le savais ! s'exclama Sayuri en riant pour lui faire un gentil shampooing sur la tête. Je me disais que tes symptômes étaient inquiétants ! Ah ah ah ! Alors, qui c'est ? Il est à Cerisiers et Orchidées ?_

_Sa jumelle hocha timidement la tête et joua avec ses doigts quelques secondes._

_- C'est Kaoru Hitachiin. Tu sais ? Un des garçons du Cercle d'hôtes dont je t'avais parlé._

_Le sourire impatient et heureux s'évanouit du visage de Sayuri aussi vite que la poussière était balayée par le vent._

- Ah.. !

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le front moite et le cœur encore un peu emballé. Elle fixa pendant quelques secondes le plafond sans oser remuer un cil. Tout un coup, un visage apparut au-dessus d'elle.

- Ca va, Sayu ? Cauchemar ?

Sayuri se redressa de son lit et regarda Sanae qui la dévisageait d'un air un peu inquiet. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore un peu hagarde, l'aînée des Suzumura essuya son front du revers de la main.

- Sayuri ?

Elle regarda sa jumelle qui s'inquiétait. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui était la plus préoccupée des deux en cet instant. Tous ces flashs, c'était un signal d'alarme que son subconscient lui envoyait. Il était temps de faire quelque chose. Cela devenait très urgent. Malgré toutes ses insurrections et ses plans, Sanae commençait à apprécier les frères Hitachiin. Elle courrait à la catastrophe. Elle avait pourtant promis à sa mère, elle avait déjà tout fait pour sa sœur. Et Sanae avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Même si cela devait passer par l'improbité la plus condamnable et la plus honteuse.

Sans quitter les yeux de sa sœur, Sayuri posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Sana. Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Son autre fronça du nez en signe d'incompréhension.

- Mais que me dis-tu là ? Tu es bizarre. Allez, habille-toi et va prendre ton petit déjeuner, ça ira mieux !

Puis elle se leva du lit de Sayuri et quitta la chambre d'un pas guilleret. La jeune fille resta sans bouger quelques instants. Oui, c'était décidé, ça serait pour aujourd'hui. Elle prouverait que Kaoru Hitachiin n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour sa cadette.

Lorsque Sayuri Suzumura descendit dehors après sa toilette et s'être habillée, sa volonté n'en fut que plus renforcée. Alors qu'elle cherchait Sanae, elle trouva cette dernière à l'ombre d'un parasol, allongée sur une chaise longue à admirer les frères Hitachiin disputer une partie de basket-ball endiablée. Qu'elle détestait ce regard empli d'insouciance et de confiance que sa sœur avait quand on savait comment ces deux-là étaient. Pourquoi refusait-elle de voir ?

- Kaoru drible, il va surprendre son adversaire… ! commentait le cadet des frères en jonglant avec le ballon.

- On va voir ça ! rétorqua l'aîné en tentant une feinte.

- Manqué ! Il court ! Rien ne va l'arrêter, il saute, tire et… c'est marqué !

Dans un beau lancer, le ballon atterrit en plein dans le carré dessiné sur le panneau puis retomba dans les mailles du filet. Hikaru demanda une revanche et Kaoru fit le tour d'honneur du terrain, applaudit par la spectatrice qui les avait observés.

- Bravo ! félicita Sanae. Jolie détente.

- Ah ah ! Merci ! répondit Kaoru en attrapant une bouteille d'eau. Peut-être pourra-t-on initier un jour nos deux princesses au basket ?

- Pas si je ne peux vous initier à l'ikebana.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, agréablement surpris. Il avait pourtant dit ça de façon un peu en l'air pour plaisanter, persuadé qu'elle aurait refusé, mais non. Au contraire, elle avait accepté et avec une condition accompagnée d'un sourire en coin.

- Euh… Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? On verra ça un de ces jours…

Réclamé par Hikaru qui lui demandait s'il attendait la neige, Kaoru prit congé de Sanae et retourna sur le terrain pour disputer la revanche. Sayuri n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Oui, vraiment très urgent. Plus elle attendrait, plus la chute serait difficile pour sa jumelle.

L'adolescente quitta l'ombre de la véranda et descendit le petit escalier de pierre pour aller rejoindre sa sœur sur la chaise longue. Cette dernière remarqua bien vite l'air renfrogné de son autre et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Etait-ce à cause de son mauvais rêve du matin ? Sayuri se mit à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière. D'ordinaire, elle trouvait toujours le moyen détourné de faire dire des choses blessantes aux jumeaux en face de Sanae, mais là, la donne était différente.

- Euh… Eh bien… Non, ce n'est rien.

Sanae haussa un sourcil dubitatif puis sourit à son aînée. Elle pouvait tout lui dire, elles étaient sœurs, non ? Si elle ne lui en parlait pas, à qui le ferait-elle ?

Sayuri observa de loin les deux garçons qui à présent s'étaient alliés pour se faire plusieurs passes afin de marquer des paniers.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je trouve Kaoru-san étrange depuis quelques temps.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sanae en suivant le regard de sa sœur. Je ne trouve pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Depuis un temps, je le surprends à me regarder à la dérobée… J'ai parfois droit à un sourire, ça fait peur…

Elle surveilla la réaction de sa cadette. Elle avait froncé les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. On dirait que ça marchait. Elle soupira.

- Du coup, je me sens mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, à cet idiot.

Bien que nageant encore dans le doute, le visage de Sanae s'était quelque peu racorni. Elle sirotait à la paille son diabolo grenadine sans ciller en tournant et retournant la petite ombrelle jaune qui surmontait le verre. Sayuri reconnut ce geste. Sanae tournait toujours une mèche de cheveux sur son index ou les objets qu'elle avait dans les mains quand elle était nerveuse.

- Je te promets que la prochaine fois, ça va tonner ! décréta Sayuri avec le poing serré. C'est d'un impoli d'épier les gens de la sorte !

- Laisse-les un peu, tous les deux… tempéra sa jumelle d'une voix étrange.

Puis elle se leva en reposant son verre sur la petite tablette. Sa aînée lui demanda où elle allait et elle lui répondit qu'elle allait s'exercer un peu à la harpe, elle avait envie de jouer. Autre signe annonciateur. Sanae s'en remettait souvent à sa lyre quand elle avait les idées sombres. Sayuri la laissa s'éloigner sans rien dire puis reporta son attention sur les frères Hitachiin. Obligée de faire l'hypocrite devant sa jumelle à cause de leur propre hypocrisie. Qu'elle les détestait.

Le midi, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à la table du déjeuner sous la tonnelle. Hikaru et Kaoru avaient encore les joues rougies par l'effort fourni durant leur match de basket même après s'être rafraîchis sous une bonne douche. Ils avaient troqué leur tenue de basket pour un ensemble tee-shirt et pantalon léger identique et parlaient avec entrain sur une nouvelle idée de thème « Sportif » pour le Cercle d'hôtes. Quant à elles, les sœurs Suzumura demeuraient silencieuses pour les raisons qui leur étaient propres. Si Sayuri faisait silence volontairement, Sanae se posait pleins de questions et son moral était un peu à la baisse.

Les jumeaux se rendirent rapidement compte du silence.

- Eh bien, Princesses ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquirent-ils en se tournant vers elles.

- Nous vous laissons parler, c'est tout, répondit calmement Sayuri en découpant un morceau de son sanglier.

Un sifflement admiratif masculin s'éleva de la tablée. Pas de réponse assassine ? Pas de ton d'exaspération ? Ils s'étaient attendu à un « J'attendais de voir quand est-ce que vous nous remarqueriez » ou « Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je supporte depuis bientôt 15 minutes votre insupportable logorrhée », mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mademoiselle Suzumura aînée aurait-elle rentré ses griffes ?

- C'est gentil, admira Hikaru avec un hochement de tête un peu ironique.

- Vous commencez à devenir charmante, Sayuri-san, ajouta Kaoru avec un sourire aussi significatif.

Un rapide sourire triomphant ourla les lèvres de la jeune fille qui portait son verre à sa bouche. Ils étaient tombés dans le panneau. Un petit coup d'œil à sa voisine de droite lui indiqua que son subterfuge avait aussi bien fonctionné. Sanae avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette d'un air éteint. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un qui accordait sa confiance sans vouloir la remettre en doute. Sayuri savait qu'elle était un monstre d'utiliser ainsi la crédulité de sa sœur, mais c'était pour son bien.

- Sanae-san ? firent les jumeaux, intrigués par son silence.

- Ah ! Excusez-moi ! sursauta-t-elle, tirée de ses pensées. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hikaru et Kaoru crurent en cette apparente bonne figure et au sourire qu'elle leur renvoya et repartirent sur un autre sujet de discussion. Sanae était perdue. Sayuri aurait donc raison ? Kaoru aurait-il des vues sur elle ? Elle eut un pincement en son cœur.

Après le repas qu'elle poursuivit tout aussi silencieusement, la cadette des sœurs s'essuya la bouche puis se leva de table.

- Ah, Sanae-san ! l'interpellèrent les garçons. Nous voulions savoir si…

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai à faire.

La jeune fille s'éloigna vite de la tablée. Pantois, les frères Hitachiin se grattèrent la joue. Elle agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui. Ce matin, tout avait l'air de bien aller pourtant.

- Sayuri-san, y a-t-il un problème avec votre jumelle ? demandèrent-ils en regardant la silhouette de Sanae devenir plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait.

Leur interlocutrice huma le parfum de son thé à la verveine qu'elle porta ensuite à sa bouche.

- Ma sœur est une personne très douce mais fragile. Elle a ses hauts et ses bas. Mais je suis là pour prendre soin d'elle. Que vouliez-vous lui demander ?

Les jumeaux lui confièrent alors qu'ils avaient beaucoup apprécié la démonstration de harpe faite par Sanae la veille et qu'ils avaient voulu lui demander s'ils pouvaient venir l'écouter cette fin d'après-midi pendant son entraînement quotidien. Cette nouvelle était exactement l'opportunité dont rêvait Sayuri pour parachever son plan. La jeune fille dissimula son exultation derrière le masque de la neutralité et se contenta de hocher simplement la tête.

- Cette doléance me semble recevable. Cet après-midi vers les 16 heures, cela vous convient-il ? Et je ne tolèrerai aucun retard, vous avez déjà assez de vices.

- Reçu ! acquiescèrent les garçon avec contentement.

Sanae détourna la tête qu'elle avait dirigée vers son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Quel était ce sourire ravi qui illuminait le visage de Kaoru ? Elle avait si mal.

¤¤¤

Durant l'après-midi, les frères Hitachiin avaient choisi de paresser après la matinée sportive et agitée qu'ils avaient eue. Pour leur digestion, ils s'étaient allongés sous un saule dans l'herbe tendre et s'amusaient à trouver des formes dans les nuages.

- Elle est bizarre, Sanae. Tu ne trouves pas ? dit Kaoru en découvrant les contours lointains d'un cheval au galop dans le ciel.

- Hummm… marmonna son frère distraitement, le nez dans un livre. Dis, c'est moi ou elle t'intéresse ?

Kaoru eut un faible sursaut et s'empressa de démentir en répliquant qu'il ne faisait que constater, rien de plus.

- Et toi ? A lire tes haiku, tu vas me dire que c'est pour ta culture générale, hein ? renchérit-il en donnant un petit coup dans le livre qui tomba sur le nez d'Hikaru.

- Raaah ! Voilà ! Tout le monde au Japon connaît au moins un haiku ! protesta son frère en colère. Je ne veux pas passer pour un ignare !

- Alors aucun de nous n'est intéressé par personne !

- Exactement !

- Parfait ! conclurent-ils en se tournant le dos.

Cela dit, chacun s'avoua que les jumelles les intriguaient toujours un peu plus. Sanae faisait preuve d'un mutisme anormal et sa sœur démontrait aujourd'hui une amabilité encore plus anormale. C'était surtout cela qui faisait peur. Pourquoi avaient-ils le sentiment d'être dans un curieux engrenage ?

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement dans le parc du pavillon secondaire Hitachiin. Les jumeaux s'étaient rapidement réconciliés car aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier l'évidence : ils avaient tout les deux un livre qui se rapportait aux sœurs Suzumura en guise de lecture de chevet. Quand 16 heures approcha, ils quittèrent leur matelas d'herbe qui avait pris leurs formes et s'en retournèrent vers la résidence.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui étouffait de chaleur à cause de la réflexion du soleil sur les miroirs, ils ne trouvèrent que Sayuri en tenue de danse. La jeune fille qui faisait ses étirements d'échauffement en se tenant à la barre aperçut ses deux visiteurs dans le reflet du miroir puis se tourna vers eux.

- Entrez, invita-t-elle avec quelques pointes.

- Vous êtes toute seule ? notèrent les jumeaux, un coup d'œil à la harpe isolée dans un coin.

- Il semblerait.

Elle examina sa montre et s'étonna du retard de Sanae, d'ordinaire si ponctuelle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Kaoru se proposa d'aller la chercher et ressortit de la salle suite à l'acceptation de Sayuri. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Hikaru qui sorte mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait une idée pour que l'effet final soit le même.

Resté avec la ballerine en herbe, Hikaru mit les mains dans ses poches et la regarda faire ses exercices.

- Vous êtes beaucoup d'élèves dans votre classe ?

- Autant de garçons que de filles. Nous sommes 10.

Le jeune homme imagina une ribambelle de garçons en collants moulants à faire des pointes les bras au-dessus de leur tête et une irrépressible envie de fou rire s'empara de lui.

- Et vous avez aussi un partenaire de danse ?

- Bien entendu. Mais il fait plus figurant.

- Figurant ?

Sayuri lui expliqua que les hommes dans la danse classique, à part les danseurs étoiles, n'avaient que pour seul rôle d'aider la danseuse dans les portées ou pour l'aider à maintenir une position si celle-ci était trop difficile. A l'école de sa mère, ils avaient commencé cette année les portées en couple.

- Mais même toute seule, j'essaye. Il y a cette position avec les jambes à la verticale et corps penché…

Tout en parlant, Sayuri s'exécutait, un peu nerveuse. Le temps tournait. Elle pencha encore le buste à mesure qu'elle levait sa jambe gauche tendue en arrière mais son point de stabilité fut vite dépassé et elle perdit l'équilibre.

- Ah ?

- Eh oh, doucement !

Sayuri ne tomba pas car on lui avait pris la taille. Elle leva les yeux vers Hikaru qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle serait belle, la première étoile, si elle perdait ses dents en tombant de façon aussi stupide. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait réagi. Hikaru s'en étonnait aussi, c'était comme un réflexe. Elle avait la taille fine. De ses deux mains, il pouvait presque en faire le tour.

La jeune fille préféra ignorer ce fourmillement qui remontait dans son dos. Elle aurait pu se pencher encore et réussir à maintenir la position sans aucune difficulté, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas tenir et partit en avant. Entraîné dans sa chute, Hikaru vacilla et perdit aussi l'équilibre.

Sanae ne bougeait plus. Là, dans le reflet du miroir qu'elle apercevait derrière la porte entrebâillée, elle voyait une tête rousse qui lui tournait le dos, renversée à quatre pattes sur sa sœur aînée. Non… Kaoru… ? Sayuri avait raison ! Les yeux brûlants, la jeune fille claqua brutalement la porte et s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans remarquer le garçon qui allait à sa rencontre.

- Ah, San… Hé ?

Kaoru ne sut quoi faire tant Sanae le dépassa à grande vitesse. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et accourut dans la salle de danse où il trouva son frère hors de lui face à une Sayuri tout aussi outrée et hargneuse.

- Sayuri-san ! Je viens de vois Sanae-san et… commença Kaoru, un peu déboussolé.

- Je le savais ! explosa Hikaru en assassinant la jeune fille des yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez à la fin ? Vous aviez tout planifié pour que votre sœur assiste à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?!

Il y eut un silence où les yeux parlèrent plus que les voix, mais les tons étaient différents. L'indignation, l'incompréhension la colère bouillonnante hurlaient dans les iris ambrés des jumeaux Hitachiin tandis que le mépris, l'aversion et la haine froide persiflaient dans ceux charbon de Sayuri.

- Répondez ! ordonna à son tour Kaoru, les poings serrés. Dites-nous enfin pourquoi vous nous dédaignez autant !

- Je vais vous le dire, Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin ! répliqua Sayuri en haussant le ton à chaque syllabe. Je voulais que Sanae réalise enfin à quel point vous êtes d'immondes menteurs hypocrites !

Elle était dans une fureur si noire qu'elle en tremblait.

- Même si nos parents nous ont jugées nubiles, JAMAIS je n'accepterai mon mariage et celui de ma sœur avec deux garçons comme vous qui se sont impatronisés dans le mensonge !

- Quel mensonge ? s'insurgèrent-ils.

- Celui que vous réitérez tous les jours dans votre maudit Cercle d'hôtes !! Vous ne faites que mentir à toutes ces filles qui viennent vous voir en vous donnant grossièrement en spectacle ! Vous vous jouez des sentiments de vos clientes comme vous vous jouerez des nôtres !!! Vous ne profiterez jamais de nos sentiments pour les piétiner ! Et surtout pas ceux Sanae qui… !

Elle s'interrompit. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Sanae était amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Sanae était si douce, si gentille. Elle n'aurait jamais dû donner son cœur à un menteur. Nourrir des sentiments pour tel personnage si fourbe était comme donner de la confiture aux cochons. Il ne la mériterait jamais. Jamais.

De leur côté, les frères Hitachiin étaient complètement ahuris, incapables de bouger. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Les critiques violentes aux Cercle d'hôtes, les insultes répétitives à propos d'une certaine « hypocrisie », le mépris général de Sayuri, la mise en scène face à Sanae, tout s'imbriquait. Sayuri Suzumura n'était donc pas un monstre de haine égoïste et fermée. Elle était juste une sœur. Une sœur qui protégeait son autre.

- Vous vous trompez, dirent-ils enfin.

- Il est vrai que nous montons en scène nos numéros d'amour fraternel… commença Hikaru à voix basse.

- … mais nous respectons nos clientes. Nous ne…

- Le respect par le mensonge ? siffla Sayuri en plissant les yeux. Ne me faites pas rire.

- La seule chose sur laquelle nous mentons, c'est de dire que nous nous aimons plus que comme des frères. Mais le reste, nous le pensons.

Ils se turent et observèrent Sayuri. Elle semblait s'être calmée, à croire qu'elle avait réellement besoin d'évacuer une bonne fois pour toute toute cette animosité qui pesait sur son cœur. Cependant, sa rancœur envers les jumeaux était toujours présente car elle n'avait pas cessé de les fixer haineusement.

- Sayuri-san… Si nous sommes hypocrites, qu'êtes-vous pour avoir fait cela à votre sœur ? demandèrent les garçons avec calme.

- Je l'ai fait pour la protéger.

Et quand ils lui demandèrent si pour elle, la protection devait passer par les pleurs, le ressentiment qui ondulait en elle retomba comme un soufflé. Elle avait fait pleurer Sanae ? Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle voulait juste qu'elle soit en colère contre eux, contre Kaoru, qu'elle le haïsse de tout son cœur. Toutes les fois depuis sa naissance où elle avait promis encore et encore d'être une bonne grande sœur et de prendre soin de sa cadette vinrent matraquer sa mémoire. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Sans un mot, Sayuri se précipita hors de la salle de danse. Non. Non. Ca n'aurait pas dû se terminer comme ça. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça.

Elle la trouva dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et il faisait presque froid dans la pièce. Sayuri eut un tressaillement en elle quand les hoquets étouffés de Sanae lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Sanae…

Pas de réponse, elle sanglotait encore. Peu fière et honteuse, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir près d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule pour la serrer doucement.

- Sana, je…

- C-Comment… a-t-il… pu… renifla sa jumelle, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Non, Sanae. Kaoru ne m'a jamais fait du charme. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas lui que tu as vu, mais Hikaru. C'est moi qui avais tout organisé pour que tu ouvres les yeux…

Les soubresauts se calmèrent aussitôt sous sa main. Sanae se redressa lentement et regarda sa sœur. Elle était toute échevelée, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues filées de larmes avaient pris les plis des draps. Son visage était vide.

- C'est ignoble…

- Je suis d…

- C'est immonde ce que tu as fait, Sayuri ! cria Sanae d'une voix cassée. C'est inhumain de faire preuve d'autant de perfidie ! C'est toi, l'hypocrite ! Sors d'ici !! Je te DETESTE !

Ce fut au tour de Sayuri d'être clouée sur place, le teint livide. Elle ne vit pas Sanae replonger dans son oreiller pour pleurer sa déception car elle ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien que ce « Je te déteste » retentissant.

Elle ne sut pas comment elle était revenue à sa salle de danse. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps encore elle était restée dans la chambre de sa jumelle ni par où elle était passée ni les personnes qu'elle avait croisées. Mais elle était là, à regarder dans le miroir son horrible image assombrie par le ciel du soir qui passait par les vitres. Qu'elle était laide, qu'elle était immonde. Dans un geste plein de rage, Sayuri frappa son reflet comme elle aurait voulu se gifler elle-même et glissa lentement par terre, la poitrine soulevée de pleurs silencieux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte grincer des pas claquer doucement contre le parquet.

- Sayuri-san…

Elle redressa faiblement la tête et vit dans le miroir qu'Hikaru et Kaoru étaient plus loin derrière elle.

- Laissez-moi… ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle avait essayé de contenir ses sanglots, mais eux, ils les avaient entendus. Cela leur fit étrange de voir Sayuri Suzumura, le roc inébranlable dans une telle situation de faiblesse. Mais ils se refusèrent à la juger.

- Vous devriez lui parler.

- Et lui dire quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, une main devant ses yeux comme pour couvrir sa honte. Je la répugne maintenant. Je voulais juste la protéger ! J'ai toujours dit à tout le monde que je m'occuperai d'elle, je n'agissais que pour son bien. Même si nous sommes souvent séparées, je n'ai que Sanae dans ma vie. Je me moquais d'être haïe du monde entier tant que elle, elle me regardait avec son sourire…

Elle sentit des mains lui prendre chacun de ses bras pour l'amener à se relever et à se retourner.

- Lui dire tout ça, ça serait très bien, murmurèrent les garçons qui la tenait.

Près de l'entrée, Sanae mit ses yeux embués de larmes dans ceux surpris de sa cadette. Une larme traversa son sourire puis elle se dirigea vers Sayuri que les jumeaux lâchèrent au moment de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Sanae… ?

- Idiote, chuchota Sanae à son oreille en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Je sais que tu veux me protéger. Mais toi, apprends à ne pas te surprotéger toi-même. Ca te fait faire n'importe quoi.

Sayuri cligna des yeux. Elle avait raison. Peut-être voulait-elle aussi se protéger de cette souffrance qu'elle prédisait pour sa sœur. Soulagée et heureuse de recevoir le pardon de sa jumelle, la jeune fille la serra à son tour dans ses bras et lui répéta qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle voulait juste son bonheur.

Un bras sur les épaules l'un de l'autre, Hikaru et Kaoru ne surent retenir un sourire face à la scène. Le mystère Sayuri Suzumura venait de se lever et ils étaient incapables de lui en vouloir pour cela parce qu'ils auraient tous les deux fait la même chose s'ils avaient été dans la même situation. Au fond, ils admiraient l'amour de Sayuri pour Sanae. C'était souvent par amour que l'on faisait les choses les plus horribles.

Quand elles se séparèrent, les jumelles se tournèrent vers eux et Sayuri n'osait pas les regarder en face.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour…

- Alors veuillez écouter ce que l'on a à vous dire et considérez l'incident comme clos, proposèrent-ils avec compréhension.

Les filles hochèrent la tête puis tous les quatre s'assirent sur le parquet pour discuter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû faire cela.

- On veut surtout que vous sachiez que nos quelques rares défauts ne contiennent pas de l'hypocrisie, déclara Kaoru avec un sourire amusé. Au contraire, nous n'avons pas notre langue dans notre poche. Nous vous respectons toutes les deux et ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous a fiancé à vous sans prévenir que nous allons nous venger sur vous avec le mensonge.

- Et nous n'avons pas pour habitude de jouer avec les sentiments, affirma Kaoru. Nous aimons taquiner et piéger, mais pas en nous attaquant aux sentiments. Notre code nous l'interdit. Jamais au grand jamais nous ne ferons souffrir le cœur de demoiselles.

- Convaincues ? terminèrent-ils ensemble.

Sanae se tourna vers sa sœur et l'interrogea des yeux. Sayuri les croyait à présent. Ils semblaient vraiment sincères et il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été langues de bois. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils le disaient. Elle les avait jugés bien sévèrement. Après un temps, l'aînée des sœurs opina du chef.

- Très bien. Je vous crois.

Puis elle leur renvoya un sourire en coin bien à elle.

- Mais n'espérez pas me voir toute gentille avec vous pour autant.

- Nous n'aurions pas accepté, Princesse Sayuri, répondirent les jumeaux avec un rictus diabolique.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire pour effacer toute cette noirceur accumulée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait et un vent de renaissance soufflerait à présent sur eux. Mais Sayuri n'était pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait facilement. Kaoru Hitachiin n'était peut-être pas le monstre tricheur qu'elle croyait, mais elle n'allait pas lui céder sa sœur unique aussi facilement ! Après tout, elle était une grande sœur avec un gros syndrome protecteur, non ?

* * *

Voilà, on sait maintenant pourquoi Sayuri était si acerbe face aux jumeaux. Mais je rassure les personnes qu'ils l'aiment bien, elle ne va pas perdre de son caractère hautain et un peu supérieur, ça serait trop facile. XD J'aime trop les persos comme elle.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu. C'est vrai que le stratagème de Sayuri était assez « facile », mais comme je ne pouvais pas faire intervenir une tierce personne… lol.

Prochain chapitre, on va les faire sortir un peu !


	11. Changement de regard?

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Elenthya** : Whoua ! Je ne pensais pas que tu apprécierais autant. Au contraire, je m'attendais plutôt à nombreuses remarques sur le stratagème démesurément facile de Sayuri. Ca fait super plaisir ! Ce que tu m'as dit à propos de tes exigences, ça m'a beaucoup touché. J'espère vraiment ne jamais vraiment te décevoir ! Kiss et merci ! Ah oui ! Et grand merci pour ta critique pour Sept Ninjas ! Elle m'a vraiment touchée !

**Mélusine2** : Ma foi, c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire descendre en beauté XD. Mais au moins, ta critique A le mérite d'être constructive et pas réductrice, j'y répondrai donc avec autant d'attention que les autres. Déjà, je suis étonnée qu'une fan de yaoi ait tenté la lecture d'une fic qui 1) n'était pas yaoi et 2) case les jumeaux avec des filles. Je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition de faire aimer une fic hétéro à des fan d'homo de toute manière, peu étonnant que l'histoire ne te plaise pas. Ensuite, passons aux personnages. Je déplore que tu ais envie « d'en prendre un pour taper les autres avec ». Cela dit, si j'avais des jumelles « gentilles jolies polies et sans défauts », je me serai fait incendier quand même. Quant à mes jumeaux, certes, ils sont peut-être OCC individuellement mais à 25 chapitres écrits, je ne peux plus changer. Déjà, essayer de mettre les jumeaux avec des filles, c'est déjà les faire OCC. Et puis, peut-être que mes jumeaux s'intéressent trop vite à elles, je pouvais tout aussi bien écrire 20 chapitres où ils ne s'adressent jamais la parole et où ils s'ignorent tous, mais il faut bien que les choses avancent. Pour mes hérésies sur la danse et l'équitation, je sens que je dois m'excuser, alors je le fais. Mais d'un côté, sachant que ce sont pas les thèmes principaux de cette fic… Enfin passons et je m'excuse (un conseil, ne lis pas la suite parce que la passion de Sayuri reviendra assez souvent). Aussi, je tiens à dire que pour moi, une histoire dont le scénario n'est pas bon et que les personnages sont antipathiques ne vaut absolument rien, même si ça peut bien être écrit. Merci de me consoler avec ça, mais pour moi, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose quand on me dit que le reste est vraiment mauvais. Pour finir, je terminerai en te remerciant d'abord d'avoir tenté la lecture (cela dit, je ne sais pas si je dois aussi le faire pour le fait d'avoir poursuivi…) et ensuite en te conseillant de ne pas chercher à continuer la lecture car les personnages vont rester les mêmes (même avec des crises de jalousie des jumeaux) bien qu'ils évoluent. Après, libre à toi de poursuivre ou pas. Merci quand même d'avoir tenté !

**Roxanne Black** : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a soulagé de lire ta review, Roxanne. Mon moral était un peu en grande baisse. Moi non plus j'y connais rien, et puis on s'en fout ! Sanae, ton perso favori ? Ah bon ? J'aurais pensé que Sayuri aurait plus plu… XD Kiss et merci !

On change un peu de décor cette fois ! XD

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Changement de regard ?_**

8h12, pavillon secondaire de la résidence Hitachiin, chambre des sœurs Suzumura

Il était encore trop tôt dans la pièce rose dragée plongée dans la pénombre des persiennes pour que les deux jeunes filles encore endormies se lèvent. Dans leurs lits à baldaquin situés de part et d'autre de la chambre, Sayuri et Sanae somnolaient d'un sommeil semi lourd. La tête tout au bord de l'oreiller pour une, roulée en boule dans ses draps pour la seconde, il fallut le temps de percer la coquille de leur sommeil pour commencer à réaliser qu'une sonnerie de portable lointaine était en train de résonner quelque part.

- Grrrhum… Sanae… T'as encore laissé ton portable allumé… grogna Sayuri de mauvaise humeur en se retournant dans son lit.

Long silence à se demander si sa cadette l'avait entendue.

- Sanae…

Nouveau silence où il semblerait qu'un vague « Huuumph » avait émergé. Sanae se redressa péniblement, les oreilles au radar. Après quelques secondes, elle fit retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller.

- Aux dernières nouvelles… ma sonnerie, c'est « _Sakuranbo_ », pas «_Casse-Noisette_ »…

Vaincue, Sayuri se réveilla un tant soit peu et se leva en baillant longuement. Ca venait de la salle de bain, elle avait du laisser son portable dans la poche de sa robe. La jeune fille poussa la porte menant à la salle de bain et vit de l'autre côté, Hikaru et Kaoru qui étaient entrés eux aussi… en boxer.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

A ce cri retentissant, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sanae pour accourir.

- Sayu ! Qu'est… ?! s'interrompit-elle, les joues roses. Euh…

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous crié aussi ! hurla Sayuri, une main devant les yeux, l'autre sur ceux de sa jumelle. Et allez vous habiller ! C'est indécent !

Nullement gênés par leur tenue face à leurs invitées, les jumeaux lui répondirent qu'avec sa coiffure au saut du lit, ils l'avaient prise pour une Yamamba et que deuxièmement, ils auraient été en maillot de bain qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus vêtus.

- Grrr ! Sales pervers ! Que faites-vous ici ?! Ce n'est pas l'heure d'utiliser la salle de bains !

- C'est ce fichu téléphone qui nous a réveillés. En outre, ce n'est pas votre heure d'utilisation non plus et nous avions convenu de débattre les autres heures d'utilisation, alors débattons !

- Sayu… Le téléphone…

Silence où les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la robe qui était suspendue à son cintre près d'eux. Sayuri gratifia les jumeaux moqueurs de son regard le plus haineux puis alla se saisir de son téléphone portable qui, croyez-le ou pas, sonnait toujours.

- Allô ? Ah, papa… Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur… C'est pour quoi ?

Les autres firent silence pendant qu'ils écoutaient Sayuri. Il fut assez drôle de la voir passer successivement de l'air endormi à la surprise, la joie puis la grimace de dégoût. Quand elle raccrocha, Sanae s'inquiéta de savoir si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Sa sœur secoua la tête.

- C'est l'agence de pub qui travaille pour « _Sakura & Ayame_ ». Sana, on y retourne… mais avec eux… bougonna la jeune fille en désignant de la tête les garçons.

Si Sanae semblait réjouie de la nouvelle, les garçons ne comprirent pas et demandèrent de quoi il en retournait exactement, je vous prie. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient de nature curieuse, l'aînée de Suzumura se fit un peu plaisir et les envoya s'habiller pour se retrouver à la limousine dans une heure. Ca leur enseignerait la patience, tiens ! Vexés, les garçons retournèrent dans leur chambre en ronchonnant et les filles allèrent se préparer.

Une fois apprêtés, les quatre jeunes gens avalèrent un rapide petit-déjeuner puis quittèrent le pavillon où une limousine les attendait à l'entrer. Sayuri et Sanae, pour une fois, s'étaient habillées à l'identique, de leur robe cerise et ballerines noires jusqu'à la hauteur de leur queue de cheval tandis que les garçons avaient opté pour un tee-shirt sans manche pêche et citron pour un jean simple mais néanmoins de grande marque. Ils prirent place sur les banquettes de la voiture et le chauffeur démarra.

- Alors, princesses. Le mystère va-t-il se lever ?

Sanae comprit à la moue peu enthousiaste de sa jumelle qu'elle n'avait plus tellement envie de le leur dire et s'occupa donc de le faire.

- Depuis que nous sommes petites, il nous est déjà arrivé de servir de mannequins pour les catalogues de vêtements designés par l'équipe de notre père. Parce que nous sommes jumelles, il parait que ça rend bien. Et là, on aurait besoin de nous pour la collection hiver.

Les jumeaux opinèrent du chef avec « Oooh » de compréhension. Mais eux, dans tout ça ? Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sayuri retrouva la parole et leur dit que c'était une idée de leur père de les emmener avec elles. Ils n'allaient pas rester seuls alors qu'elles étaient à l'extérieur, non ?

- Ca ne serait pas dérangeant.

Sanae empêcha sa sœur de cracher encore son venin et la route se poursuivit dans le calme. La voiture traversa quelques campagnes puis bien vite, les périphériques pollués et encombrés de la capitale prirent toute la place dans leur champ de vision depuis les vitres teintées. Après une bonne demi-heure à slalomer dans les boulevards et les avenues, la limousine s'arrêta devant les locaux d'un immense bâtiment comme on en trouvait beaucoup à Tôkyô. Au-dessus du sasse vitré de l'entrée, un énorme logo clignotant « _S.W_ » accueillait les visiteurs de ses couleurs flashy.

- « _S.W_ » ? lurent les garçons.

- Du nom de Saitô Warano, le PDG de cette agence de mannequinat. Papa fait appel à lui depuis toujours pour l'élaboration des catalogues.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Sayuri et Sanae sortirent de la limousine et montèrent les marches qui menaient à l'entrée, salués par deux agents de sécurité auxquels les filles répondirent par un petit sourire amical. Le hall d'entrée était couvert d'innombrables photos des plus grands mannequins connus de l'Archipel dans des vêtements très divers, depuis l'ensemble de lingerie fine à la robe de mariée en passant par la tenue de soirée ou les gros pulls d'hiver. Les adolescents s'approchèrent de la standardiste qui reconnut immédiatement les demoiselles du quatuor.

- Mesdemoiselles Suzumura, bienvenue. A vous aussi, Messieurs Hitachiin, salua-t-elle dans un joli sourire. Vous revenez pour des photos, je présume ?

- En effet. Monsieur Warano…

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Mes égéries !

Les jumeaux sursautèrent en entendant cette voix tonitruante légèrement aiguë qui venait de claquer à leurs oreilles. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années venait d'arriver pour serrer chaleureusement les mains des jumelles. Son look était tout bonnement indescriptible : blond décoloré avec des pics rouge vif, il arborait une chemise à jabot fanfrelucheux des films de cap et d'épée européens et un jean délavé avec des santiags vert anis. Dans quelle dimension venaient-ils d'atterrir ?

- Sana-chan, Sayu-chan ! Vous êtes char-mantes ! complimenta Warano de la même voix qu'une adolescente qui disait à ses copines que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse venait de lui sourire. Vous êtes devenues si belles et… Ooooh… Mais qui sont ces deux éphèbes avec vous ?

Hikaru et Kaoru déglutirent ce qui, avec le fou rire coincé au fond de leur gorge, n'était pas des plus bénéfiques. Ils manquèrent de s'étouffer et se raidirent alors que l'excentrique PDG de l'agence leur tournait autour.

- Silhouette pure, visage photogénique, bonne couleur de peau à la lumière du jour… Je veux que vous posiez avec eux !!

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Sayuri. Hors de question ! Il n'ont aucun style et… !

- Kaoru… Réalises-tu ? Ensemble, pour un catalogue. Le monde entier aura les yeux posés sur toi… Ma jalousie m'emportera, je le sais… murmura Hikaru, les mains croisées avec celles de son jumeau.

- Ce seront les autres les jaloux, Hikaru… répondit Kaoru, les yeux dans les siens. Parce que le monde verra à quel point nous somme en osmose, même dans l'immortalité du papier glacé…

Les filles en avaient la mâchoire par terre tandis que Saitô Warano était au bord de la syncope d'extase.

- Kyaaaah ! Quelle harmonie, quelle émotion ! C'est par-fait ! Je les veux !! Allez, tous en studios !

Ni une ni deux, nos deux duos de fratrie étaient escortés du président directeur général. Atérée mais surtout furieuse, Sayuri demanda aux jumeaux ce qui leur avait pris de faire cela alors qu'ils étaient morts de peur quelques secondes auparavant. Ils cherchaient à saboter leurs photos de mode ou quoi ? Non, non. Ils lui répondirent simplement que l'idée d'être top models pour un jour était assez amusante et qu'ils voulaient essayer.

- Car après tout, être admirés, c'est notre quotidien, ajoutèrent-ils avec une pointe de malice ironique.

- Allez allez ! pressa Saitô en séparant garçons et filles. Vestiaires garçons par là, et vestiaires filles par là ! Zou !

Et ce fut une longue matinée de séances photos qui s'écoula entre les murs de l'immeuble « _S.W_ ». Principalement, la collection d'hiver se basait sur des ensembles chauds de pulls et pantalons, de vestes pour les garçons, des toques de fourrure pour les filles avec les bottes et les écharpes. Les quatre adolescents eurent à se changer de nombreuses fois en plus de se faire remaquiller mais tous agirent avec un grand professionnalisme, surtout les jumeaux qui avaient pour habitude de prendre la pose.

- Su-per ! s'exclama Saitô qui était encore photographe à ses heures perdues. Ca sera bon pour les vêtements de jour. Mais pour terminer, j'ai une surprise pour vous, les filles. Ces messieurs Hitachiin accepteraient-ils de me prêter encore leur minois pour d'ultimes clichés ?

- Bien sûr ! acceptèrent les garçons en dépit des protestations de Sayuri.

Ils retournèrent une dernière fois en vestiaire et prirent les vêtements qu'on leur tendait. Lorsqu'ils déplièrent les habits, ils clignèrent des yeux.

- Un costume de soirée ? s'étonnèrent-ils à Warano, une fois habillés.

Hikaru et Kaoru étaient très séduisants dans leur queue-de-pie noir de jais assorti aux souliers cirés sombres et au nœud papillon bleu marine. Pour casser un peu l'aspect strict et solennel de leur habit, les coiffeuses leur avaient laissé une coiffure un peu en bataille et les maquilleuses s'étaient contentées de sublimer leur teint.

- Mais bien sûr, mes chéris ! s'extasia Warano en tapant dans ses mains. L'hiver, c'est aussi Noël et le Nouvel An ! Il faut bien habiller ces dames et ces messieurs pour ces grandes occasions. Je vais voir où en sont les déesses !

Et il repartit tandis que des accessoiristes s'approchaient d'eux pour accrocher une rose blanche à leur veste.

- Vous êtes très beaux, tous les deux, osa une des jeunes femmes en épinglant la fleur.

- Mais vous l'êtes tout autant, Princesse, répondirent-ils aussitôt, leur sang d'hôte actif. N'avez-vous jamais songé à passer devant l'objectif ?

- Et vous, n'avez-vous jamais songé à arrêter de faire vos jolis cœurs ? réprimanda une voix courroucée. Evitez cela en notre présence.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et durent prendre quelques secondes pour s'en remettre. Sayuri et Sanae étaient revenues de leur séance d'habillage et maquillage et elles étaient méconnaissables. Sayuri arborait une longue robe au tissu brillant nué du vieux rose au bleu acier qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Parfaitement centrée sur la taille, la robe dégageait ses épaules, ses bras étaient parés d'une longue paire de gants en satin mauve et sa gorge brillait d'un tour de cou en strass avec des pampilles qui retombaient sur la poitrine. Sanae revêtait la même forme de robe, à la différence que la sienne était d'un bleu nuit profond piqueté de minuscules diamants semblables à des étoiles dans un ciel nocturne. Toutes deux avaient été coiffées d'un chignon complexe qui laissait une mèche retomber sur la nuque et leur maquillage, fait d'un fard à paupière blanc perlé, un trait de khôl sous les yeux et un brillant à lèvres sobre les habillait d'une nouvelle beauté.

- « _Sérénade du Soir_ » pour Sayuri et « _Ode à la Nuit_ » pour Sanae ! décrivit Warano en se mettant entre elles. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à un autre studio pour ces photos.

Un peu vexées d'avoir vu les garçons faire du charme à l'accessoiriste, les jumelles suivirent Saitô sans accorder plus d'attention à Hikaru et Kaoru qui leur emboîtèrent le pas. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos amis lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le décor qui allait les accueillir : une salle de réception digne de celle du manoir Hitachiin.

- Voilà le topo ! Ces costumes sont pour les fêtes, il faut donc de la fête ! Et je veux du na-tu-rel pour ces clichés ! Contentez-vous de danser, je m'occupe du reste.

Les adolescents furent pris de court tant les explications avaient été données rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire « ouf » qu'une valse s'élevait déjà pour les mettre dans l'ambiance. Jumeaux et jumelles se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire et enfin, Hikaru et Kaoru se postèrent devant les filles pour s'incliner humblement.

- Nous accorderiez-vous… commença Hikaru à Sayuri.

- … cette valse, princesses ? acheva Kaoru à Sanae.

Sayuri et Sanae se consultèrent du regard puis acceptèrent l'invitation en glissant leur main dans celle des jumeaux. Ils conduisirent leur cavalière au centre de la fausse piste de danse, encerclèrent leur taille d'une main alors qu'elles plaçaient une main sur leur épaule puis commencèrent à valser sous les objectifs des photographes.

D'abord un peu tendus et concentrés, les regards des danseurs se tranquillisèrent rapidement à mesure qu'ils se détaillaient en silence. Les jumeaux étaient subjugués par l'élégance simple et raffinée des jeunes filles qu'ils conduisaient en tourbillonnant comme elles avaient préféré se taire face à leur prestance classe sans être prétentieuse.

- Vous êtes très bien dans ce costume, Kaoru-san, complimenta Sanae avec les joues roses. Il ressemble à celui que vous aviez lors du bal du Cercle d'hôtes.

- Oh ? Vous y étiez, Sanae-san ? s'étonna le jeune homme qui émergeait de sa contemplation.

Sa cavalière sembla réaliser avoir dit un mot de trop et se mordit la lèvre.

- Ah… Non, je n'y étais pas… J'ai eu… des échos…

Le garçon pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, étonné. Il était perturbant de voir Sanae qui paraissait en savoir beaucoup sur lui et son jumeau alors que lui ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle était dans le même établissement scolaire qu'eux. Mais peu importe.

- Vous auriez dû. Je me serais fait un plaisir de vous inviter à valser, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire.

Tandis que Sanae hochait timidement la tête avec une douce couleur rouge qui faisait ressortir la poudre pailletée de son maquillage, sa sœur gardait un air dégagé face à Hikaru, bien qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Après tout, ce n'était que des photos.

- La Princesse Sayuri accepterait-elle que je lui dise qu'elle est ravissante dans cette tenue ? essaya-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Arrêtez avec vos « princesses » ironiques, pria-t-elle en soupirant. Je sais que quand vous employez ce terme, c'est pour vous gausser.

- Pas cette fois-ci, vu que vous ressemblez à une princesse.

La jeune fille accepta de baisser sa garde pour un instant et s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil à son partenaire. Moui. Derrière cette expression amusée, elle pouvait bien se permettre de croire qu'il était sincère.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre, avoua-t-elle avec les mêmes yeux que lui.

- Un compliment ? J'aurais dû l'enregistrer…

- C'est ex-ce-llent tous les quatre ! intervint Warano dont la voix les avait ramené brusquement à la réalité. Merci pour votre travail !

Les danseurs arrêtèrent leur valse dans un dernier tourbillon et se séparèrent de leurs jolies accompagnatrices d'un baisemain chaste avant de repartir vers les vestiaires. Sanae et Sayuri papillonnèrent un peu des paupières comme tirées d'un rêve, sans voir que devant eux, Hikaru et Kaoru avaient desserré leur nœud papillon. Il devait y avoir trop de spots par ici, il faisait chaud tout d'un coup…

Les quatre jeune gens se défirent de leurs riches costumes pour endosser de nouveau leurs simples habits de civils et après une pluie de louanges et de remerciements de Saitô Warano, ils quittèrent les locaux de l'agence de mannequinat. Mais une fois dehors, il y eut un petit problème : la limousine n'était plus là. Les filles expliquèrent qu'elles avaient pensé que les photos dureraient toute la journée et qu'elles avaient donc dit au chauffeur de ne passer les prendre que le soir vers 17 heures.

- Ca nous laisse cinq heures, calcula Kaoru en regardant sa montre. Il est midi.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, allons déjeuner ! suggérèrent les sœurs Suzumura.

Le quatuor avait la chance d'être proche des quartiers de luxe et n'eut pas à aller loin pour trouver un restaurant très haut de gamme où ils purent déjeuner à leur faim et gastronomiquement de surcroît. Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, nos deux fratries se décidèrent à passer la journée à se promener.

Il est inutile de dire que nombreuses personnes les dévisageaient avec admiration. C'était tellement rare de voir deux couples de jumeaux se promener ensemble. Petit à petit, les quartiers se firent moins riches et les étiquettes de prix des articles apparaissaient de plus en plus sur les vêtements ou les chez les bijoutiers. Nul doute qu'ils pénétraient dans les quartiers des prolétaires.

Et là, chez Hikaru et Kaoru, c'était le bonheur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas côtoyé le monde des pauvres ou des gens de moyenne classe ! Ils allaient pouvoir parfaire leur culture générale de l'humain moyen ! Tout à coup, les cieux s'ouvrirent.

- Hikaru, tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Oui… Et… Il est ouvert…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, des étoiles pleins les yeux et se ruèrent droit dans le bâtiment qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route en abandonnant derrière eux les jumelles Suzumura. Elles clignèrent des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Après avoir haussé les épaules de décontenance, Sayuri et Sanae les suivirent, entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment et furent atterrées face au spectacle ahurissant des jumeaux qui faisaient une course… de caddies.

- Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? grinça Sayuri, honteuse pour eux. Arrêtez ça !

- Vous êtes surprises, n'est-ce pas ? firent les jumeaux émerveillés. C'est là que les prolétaires achètent les produits de base nécessaires pour leurs besoins primitifs ! Croyez-le ou non, mais chaque aliment ici est fabriqué industriellement ! Dépêchons-nous, il va peut-être fermer pour sa pause déjeuner et… !

Leur ravissement alla se fracasser contre l'expression « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous disent, ces deux-là ? » caractérisée par les sourcils en l'air des jumelles.

- Ce magasin s'appelle un konbini, Messieurs Hitachiin. Et sa caractéristique est d'être ouvert 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Vous ignoriez ce que c'était ?

Hikaru et Kaoru se figèrent sur place avant de se regarder comme glacés d'effroi.

- Tu te rends compte, Kaoru ? Il y a des prolétaires tellement pauvres qu'ils doivent travailler non-stop…

- Et sans jour de repos… Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu naître dans une telle misère ?

- C'est surtout pour assurer un service pratique pour les clients et pas parce qu'ils sont payer au lance-pierre ! s'exclama Sayuri, assommée par tant de bêtises.

Redevenus un peu plus sérieux, les jumeaux demandèrent aux jeunes filles comment elles pouvaient savoir autant de choses sur les prolétaires et apprirent qu'Amaya Miyano, leur mère, était avant d'épouser leur père issue d'une famille modeste et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir une femme aisée qui avait oublié d'où elle venait. Pour accéder au statut d'étoile qu'elle avait, les parents d'Amaya Miyano avaient eu à se battre et à faire de nombreux sacrifices financiers pour permettre la réalisation de son rêve. Et rien que pour ça, jamais elle ne dénigrait les gens moins fortunés.

Cette révélation toucha quelque part Hikaru et Kaoru. Derrières leurs allures nobles, Sayuri et Sanae gardaient les pieds sur terre, pas comme eux. Et en plus, elles connaissaient le monde des prolétaires, ces filles étaient des déesses !

- Pff… Je crois que nous allons devoir refaire votre éducation, Messieurs… se lamenta l'aînée des sœurs comme s'ils étaient des cas désespérés. Ca me tue. Ca prend ses grands airs et ça ne sait rien de la vie.

- Notre vie s'est surtout toujours déroulée avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, rectifièrent-ils avec sagesse.

Les sœurs Suzumura se concertèrent des yeux et ce fut à leur tour d'afficher le sourire machiavélique de l'idée derrière la tête.

- Nous allons vous montrer ce que c'est, une journée d'ado standards !

Chacune empoigna le bras d'un jumeau puis elles sortirent du konbini, direction la vie moyenne. Ce fut un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrit aux yeux curieux et excités d'Hikaru et Kaoru qui jamais n'avaient approché de si près les classes inférieures de la société. Guidés par Sayuri et Sanae, ils apprirent nombreuses choses comme par exemple, cet étrange petit poteau électronique qui s'appelait parcmètre avait pour fonction d'appauvrir encore plus les gens qui possédaient une voiture, voiture qui n'était pas forcément des limousines et autres gros véhicules de sport hors de prix. Les gens avaient aussi le bus pour se déplacer et même plus rapide encore.

- C'est ça, le métro ? Mais c'est tout serré !

- Allez, avancez ! pressèrent les filles en les poussant au travers des tourniquets.

Ils apprécièrent beaucoup leur baptême en métro. La faune était très hétéroclite : des hommes d'affaires avec attaché-case, vieille dames, gothiques-lolitas (quelle était cette race de prolétaires costumés ?), des lycéennes qui surfaient sur leur portable ou encore des garçons qui paraissaient sortis tout droit d'une groupe de visual-k. Tant de nouveautés assaillaient les garçons qu'ils ne cessaient de regarder dans tous les sens comme des petits chiens fous. Ils avaient tellement aimé qu'ils refusèrent presque d'en sortir.

- Non ! Encore un tour !

- Nous ne sommes pas au manège, enfin ! Vite, on va rater l'arrêt !

Les filles durent les tirer par le bras pour les forcer à descendre puis tous remontèrent à l'air libre.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Vous initier à un sport national japonais ! rit Sanae.

- Hu ? Polo ? Ball-trap ? Chasse à cour ? essayèrent les jumeaux, pensifs.

- Un sport du peuple, Messieurs ! Le karaoké !

Hikaru et Kaoru allaient de surprises en surprises. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir se payer des billets de concert en place V.I.P, les prolétaires se faisaient des concerts privés à huis clos ? Quelle étrange pratique. Les jumelles corrigèrent rapidement et leur expliquèrent que le karaoké était un endroit de divertissement où les gens se retrouvaient pour s'amuser, même si les notes n'étaient toujours pas très justes.

Ils louèrent une salle et achetèrent des boissons pour les accompagner et les quatre jeunes gens passèrent un grand moment de drôlerie pendant lequel Hikaru et Kaoru s'illustrèrent dans une chanson qu'ils avaient intitulée « _Bokura no LOVE STYLE _».

Après cela, ils firent le tour des boutiques pour voir comment se vêtissaient les gens gagnant moyennement de 300 000 yens, s'achetèrent quelques petits trucs à grignoter, s'affrontèrent dans une borne d'arcades sur les fameux jeux de danse sur tapis où l'équipe féminine remporta très haut la main la victoire et finirent sur une balade au bord du canal. La journée tourna si vite que 17 heures approchèrent enfin et nos quatre jeunes gens allèrent retrouver leur limousine qui les attendait devant les locaux « _S.W_ ».

Pendant le trajet, Hikaru et Kaoru ne parlèrent que de leurs nouvelles découvertes et de tout ce qu'ils auraient à raconter à leurs amis du Cercles d'hôtes face aux expressions amusées des filles qui peinaient à les reconnaître. Quand ils regagnèrent la résidence Hitachiin, les jumeaux se dépêchèrent de rentrer car une domestique leur signalait qu'ils avaient un appel de leur mère.

- Excusez-nous, princesses ! On se retrouve ! lancèrent-ils avant de détaler vers le pavillon.

Les filles sortirent de la limousine et les regardèrent partir en riant.

- Quels gamins… soupira Sayuri en se prenant la tête.

- Moi, je les trouve touchants, confia Sanae avec tendresse.

Sa sœur pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu dubitative. Ce n'était pas faux. Ils avaient été très différents aujourd'hui. Vraiment surprenants. Et parfois charmeurs.

Dans le salon, les jumeaux prirent le combiné qu'ils se partagèrent, tête contre tête.

- Allô, maman ?

- Bonsoir mes chéris. Je venais juste aux nouvelles. Comment ça se passe avec les filles?

- Tu aurais vu ça ! s'exclamèrent-ils comme des enfants. Nous avons fait des photos, on a découvert des magasins de prolétaires qui les exploitent 24/24, fait un tour en métro, fait du karaoké et des jeux vidéos bons marchés publiques, c'était incroyable !

- Eh bien eh bien ! Je vois que vous vous amusez comme des petits fous avec Sayuri et Sanae.

Ils se turent et se regardèrent. Avec tout ça, ils en avaient oublié que c'était grâce à elles qu'ils avaient passé une aussi bonne après-midi. De la séance photos en princesses ravissantes à l'après-midi active en guides touristiques du monde des lycéens normaux, Sayuri et Sanae étaient à l'origine de tout. Ils se sourirent.

- Oui, ça se passe bien...

* * *

Quels gamins… XD Mais ils sont rigolos.

Prochain chapitre : une enquête de paranormal ? Rapprochements ?


	12. La nuit des lumières

Désolée pour le retard, examens obligent !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Mélusine 2** : Alors, reprenons… Sayuri est un naturel hautain, le dénigrement peut s'expliquer, mais rassure-toi, elle est plus gentille avec son partenaire de danse qu'on verra bientôt. Les jumelles sont extrêmes, j'ai envie de dire « C'est souvent le cas des fratries de gémellités qu'ont voit à la télé ou dans les animes ». Et puis, c'est plus intéressant, non ? Les évolutions divergent. Tu aimes les couples extravagants ? On dirait que les miens sont fades. Ca fait dur à encaisser sachatn que je pensais avoir fait des jumelles épicées… -.-' Si tu continues la fic, c'est à tes risques et périls. Je doute que la suite (et surtout ce chapitre) te plaise. Mais à toi de voir. Pour le chapitre 11, je vois que c'est à peu près passé. « Dégoulinante » ? Carrément ? Je ne voyais pas les choses aussi roses… Pour le karaoké, je n'ai jamais dit que la mère des filles les avait emmené et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi une danseuse ne pourrait-elle pas aimer le karaoké ? C'est vraiment chipoter de s'intéresser à ce genre de vétilles. XD Enfin bon, merci de ne pas m'avoir trop assassiné !

**Roxanne Black** : Pas choquant pour toi ? Dieu merci ! ç-ç J'ai maintenant l'impression que ma fic est nulle maintenant… Pire, ça m'a coupé l'inspiration. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me touche et ça m'aide. Kiss !

**Crevette Tropicale** : Chic, une nouvelle tête ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère te revoir au chapitre suivant ! Kiss !

Oui, oui, j'avoue, ce chapitre n'est qu'un ABOMINABLE prétexte. Je vais me faire incendier, je le sens… XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : La nuit des lumières**_

22 heures 36, pavillon secondaire, chambre des frères Hitachiin.

C'est au début de la nuit que nous retrouvons nos jumeaux préférés. Une nouvelle journée s'était achevée dans le domaine Hitachiin avec le déroulement normal des choses : détente au soleil et échange de répliques piquantes avec Sayuri. Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils vivaient avec leurs futures fiancées, les garçons étaient fatigués et se préparaient pour la nuit. C'était drôle de voir comment ils avaient été amenés petit à petit à les accepter. Voire à commencer à les apprécier. Car il fallait être franc, depuis que Sayuri avait ouvert son cœur et avait fait part de ses peurs quant à l'honnêteté des jumeaux, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins tendue et plus vivable.

Assis dans un des fauteuils avec un écouteur de son lecteur mp3 dans l'oreille, Hikaru leva un peu la tête.

- Tout de même… Je comprends qu'elle veuille protéger sa jumelle, mais pourquoi de façon aussi insistante ?

- Parce qu'elle l'aime, répondit Kaoru qui feuilletait le recueil de haiku de son frère. Si tu avais été à sa place, n'aurais-tu pas fait de même pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que si.

Hikaru ferma les yeux. Oui, cela se comprenait. Mais il était intimement persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose que cela. On ne cherchait pas à dissuader quelqu'un avec autant de véhémence et au point de se faire haïr juste parce l'on a des doutes sur la sincérité d'une autre personne. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

Tout à coup, ses pensées s'évanouirent, cachées par cette lumière qu'il voyait au dehors. Le parc de la propriété était devenu une marée noire d'herbe et les arbres du parc s'élevaient comme des montagnes lointaines sombres et informes. Et pourtant, dans cet océan d'obscurité, une faible lueur vacillait dans la nuit entre les arbres.

Interpellé par cela, Hikaru bondit de son siège et se précipita à la fenêtre, le nez collé à la vitre. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bel et bien une lumière dans les bois.

- Kao ! Viens voir ! Vite !

Son frère abaissa son livre et alla le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas… Des extraterrestres ?

Les garçons se concertèrent du regard et se transmirent le message par la pensée. Quelques secondes après, ils traversaient la salle de bain de marbre bleu juxtaposée à leur chambre et frappaient à la porte de la chambre des filles.

- Eh, Sayuri-san ! Sanae-san ! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose!

Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher puis ce fut une Sayuri en ensemble de nuit débardeur/pantalon court en satin qui les accueillit, l'air très concerné.

- Vous avez retrouvé votre ouverture d'esprit ? railla-t-elle faussement stupéfaite.

Tchac. Les répliques de Sayuri, il n'y avait pas d'heure pour s'en manger. Cette fille ne s'arrêtait-elle jamais ? Pas eux en tout cas :

- Non, votre amabilité, Sayuri-san.

La jeune fille leur retourna un sourire de bonne perdante puis s'appuya contre le chambranle pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Allez jeter un œil à la fenêtre.

Elle haussa un sourcil suspicieux alors que Sanae s'approchait et saluait les jumeaux d'un « Bonsoir » affable. Les filles approchèrent de la baie vitrée de leur chambre et laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise synchrone. Lorsqu'elles demandèrent ce que cela pouvait être, la lumière s'éteignit aussitôt et deux visages grimaçant surgirent devant elles.

- Des extraterreeeeestres ! mugirent les jumeaux d'une voix spectrale.

Sanae étouffa un cri de peur et Sayuri s'étrangla de rage. Elle attrapa les lampes de poche d'Hikaru et Kaoru, les chassa de la chambre en leur balançant leurs instruments d'effroi et cria que les seuls extra-terrestres des environs avaient pris la forme vaguement humanoïde de deux idiots roux qui se croyaient malins avec leur blague stupide.

¤¤¤

- Non.

- Sayuri-saaan…

- Non.

- Mais…

- Cessez vos giries, j'aimerai lire en paix !

Lassée des infantilités des jumeaux, Sayuri abaissa son livre sur l'histoire de la danse classique et fusilla du regard les yeux larmoyants et pleins d'étoiles qu'avaient pris ses hôtes pour la convaincre d'aller découvrir la mystérieuse origine des lumières dans les bois. Une nouvelle fois, elle déclina la proposition, convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène normal ou d'une simple illusion d'optique.

Penchée sur son thé, Sanae se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de voleurs qui auraient pénétré dans la propriété mais Hikaru et Kaoru démentirent formellement. Ils avaient demandé à des agents de voir, mais aucune trace d'effraction n'avait été signalée.

- D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de pas non plus… soufflèrent-ils avec un regard lugubre.

Sayuri roula des yeux et poussa un long soupir consterné.

- Après les extraterrestres, ils vont nous dire que ce sont les fantômes. Sornettes.

- Si vous êtes si sûre de vous, Princesse, pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ce soir pour aller voir ?

Le « Princesse » avait été dit, c'était une déclaration de guerre. Et l'aînée des sœurs ne supportait pas ce petit sourire en coin supérieur et plein de défi qu'avaient les jumeaux quand ils voulaient la faire sortir de ses gonds. Non. Résister. Elle était plus forte que ces deux diables qui savaient la tourmenter comme il fallait. Elle saurait trouver la force. Elle résis…

Leur sourire s'agrandit.

- Très bien, les Hitachiin Brothers ! proclama-t-elle en plaquant les mains sur la table. Allons voir ce phénomène parfaitement explicable !

- Des fantômes.

- Les perdants deviennent les serviteurs des gagnants pour 24 heures !

- Tope-là !

La guerre était ouverte. Sayuri savait qu'elle s'était faite avoir en beauté par le machiavélisme des garçons, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait envie de leur rabattre leur caquet, c'en était presque viscéral. Mais rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir de voir leur grimace horrifiée lorsqu'ils auraient perdu.

Hikaru et Kaoru se félicitèrent mentalement. Il était peut-être temps pour la très terre-à-terre Sayuri Suzumura de connaître ses premiers frissons du paranormal. Tout fonctionnait comme ils l'avaient prévu.

¤¤¤

Le soir s'immisçait tout doucement dans la toile céleste de cette fin d'après-midi. Le ciel prenait sa teinte safrane et le soleil avait délaissé sa chaleur assommante pour diffuser une douceur estivale dans l'atmosphère tandis que quatre adolescents sortaient du pavillon pour faire une halte sur la table de la terrasse.

- Alors, lampes, provisions, sacs de couchage, briquet, crucifix, fûdas…

- On ne va pas faire d'exorcisme, enfin ! s'emporta Sayuri en prenant un papier marqué d'une prière.

- Et depuis quand êtes-vous onmyôjis tous les deux ? demanda Sanae d'un air douteur.

- On n'est jamais trop prudents ! affirmèrent Hikaru et Kaoru en refermant leur sac. Si vous êtes prêtes, on y va !

Un domestique se permit de demander aux jeunes maîtres si tout cela était vraiment bien sage, mais les garçons le rassurèrent bien vite. Ils n'avaient pas peur et tout se passerait très bien. Ils rentreraient probablement le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner, et préparez des pancakes bien dorés s'il vous plaît.

Armés de bonnes chaussures de marche et de leurs sacs à dos, les jeunes gens emplirent leurs poumons d'une bonne dose de courage puis se mirent en route, direction les bois.

Il faisait vraiment doux ce soir et de leur toit de feuilles, les arbres formaient une sorte de cocon qui ne laissait filtrer qu'une fraîcheur tempérée qui caressait le visage des aventuriers du paranormal. Bermudas, tee-shirt amples et casquettes pour les garçons, chemises légères et short pour les filles, tous profitaient du calme et de la beauté des lieux. Les fins rayons décantant de la lumière mordorée du soir éclairaient le chemin terreux qui dégageait une odeur d'humus chaud et quelques oiseaux cachés dans les hauteurs se livraient à une mélodie apaisante.

- Au moins, si l'on ne voit pas de fantôme, on ne sera pas venus pour rien, déclara Sanae qui fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer la quiétude de la forêt.

- Que vous croyez, Sanae-san ! reprirent les jumeaux, les bras croisées sur la poitrine en hochant la tête. Koheji Kohada viendra.

- Tiens donc, ils ont donné un nom à leur délire, comme c'est mignon… pouffa de rire l'autre jeune fille.

Hikaru et Kaoru affirmèrent que ce n'était pas un délire, mais une histoire vraie. Durant l'ère Edo, Koheji Kohada était un acteur de théâtre dont la femme et l'amant de cette dernière l'avaient noyé dans un étang. Et d'après leurs calculs, la lumière qu'ils avaient aperçue devait se situer aux alentours du lac où ils avaient disputé leur compétition, le premier jour. C'était probablement le fantôme du malheureux cherchant à se venger de son épouse et de son amant qui rôdait près du point d'eau.

Sayuri écouta sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'ils en parlaient, elle se souvint de cette histoire de fantômes dont les cas similaires se comptaient par centaines dans le Japon. Les japonais étaient superstitieux de nature, mais là, c'était absolument ridicule. Il ne s'agissait que de lumières après tout.

- On entend dans la nuit noire des gargouillis d'eau près des étangs quand l'esprit de Koheji Kohada est dans les parages… conta Kaoru en se glissant près de Sayuri.

- … et il s'est certainement lié aux kappas pour s'emparer des malheureux qui s'approchent trop des eaux… souffla Hikaru près de Sanae.

- C'est cool, non ? conclurent-ils d'une même voix ravie.

Les jumelles se regardèrent, guères enthousiastes. Encore fallait-il prouver d'abord l'existence des kappas et ensuite l'existence des kappas près du lac de la propriété Hitachiin. Hikaru et Kaoru se contentèrent de ricaner. Seule la suite leur dirait, mais ils le savaient, le monde des esprits était sans doute plus proche qu'elles ne le pensaient.

Nos quatre amis poursuivirent leur traversée de la forêt tout en échangeant leurs différentes hypothèses sur la source de lumière. Hikaru et Kaoru soutenaient mordicus que c'était l'esprit de l'acteur noyé qui faisait la fête avec les kappas à la lueur des feux follets tandis que Sayuri optait pour une illusion créée par le réfléchissement de l'eau et Sanae supposait qu'il s'agissait peut-être vraiment de personnes qui étaient entrées dans la propriété. Pour les traces de pas, cela pouvait toujours s'effacer.

Ils passèrent devant l'immense chêne centenaire porteur de l'ancienne énigme du haiku lorsque le ciel devenait de plus en plus foncé et que quelques nuages anthracite se formaient ici et là. La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber. Le bruit des grillons se faisait plus timoré dans les fourrés et quelques timides étoiles vinrent prendre place dans la teinte bleutée du soir.

- Enfin, on est sur la plaine !

En effet, le petit groupe venait de quitter les bois et un grand coup de vent tiède balaya l'immense étendue d'herbe dégagée qui s'étendait face à eux.

- On va s'installer près du lac, encore un petit effort, encouragèrent les jumeaux.

Ils remontèrent les bretelles de leur sac à dos et entamèrent la montée de la petite colline qui surplombait la plaine. L'herbe asséchée craquait sous leur pas et était encore chaude de la journée. Une fois au sommet, ils admirèrent le miroir de l'eau du lac caressé par la faible lueur du soleil mourant. Il faisait calme et rien de suspect n'était à déplorer.

- Et votre fantôme ? Il fait trempette ? interrogèrent les filles dubitatives.

- Le monde des kamis ne se révèle qu'à la nuit, il nous faudra attendre.

Les adolescents descendirent la colline et s'arrêtèrent pour s'installer un peu en retrait des berges du lac. C'était plus prudent avaient jugés les jumeaux. Sinon, le fantôme et les kappas pourraient s'en prendre à eux plus facilement. Sanae se mit à rire.

- Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se déplac…Eeeeeh ?

La jeune fille avait perdu l'équilibre et dérapa dans l'herbe tendre. Quand elle se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué sa chute, elle découvrit un petit trou empli d'eau dans lequel elle avait marché sans s'en apercevoir.

- De l'eau ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Vous avez votre réponse, Sanae-san. Koheji peut en effet se déplacer dans un périmètre proche.

Sanae se redressa rapidement, l'air peu assuré mais sa jumelle n'était pas plus alertée que cela. C'était peut-être l'ancien terrier d'un animal qui avait pris l'eau. Ce n'était certainement pas cela qui allait lui faire peur.

- Dans tous les cas, je vais me rafraîchir un peu. Après cette randonnée…

- Je t'accompagne, Sayu.

- Attention aux kappas, Princesses ! lancèrent les garçons en agitant la main.

L'aînée des sœurs Suzumura leur rendit un geste désabusé puis les filles s'approchèrent du lac qu'elle détaillèrent sous tous les angles quelques instants. Rien. Une eau calme à peine effleurée par la brise du vent, le coassement de quelques grenouilles qui devaient se cacher entre les joncs et les roseaux, tout était parfaitement normal. Les frères Hitachiin ne leur feraient pas avaler la présence de prétendus fantômes ici.

Rassurées par la quiétude de l'endroit, les filles se déchaussèrent et s'assirent sur le rebord du ponton pour tremper leurs pieds éprouvés. Quelques secondes passèrent et un bruit attira leur attention.

- Sayuri, c'est toi qui agites les pieds dans l'eau ? interrogea Sanae qui s'était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Elles firent silence et tendirent l'oreille. On aurait dit un bruit de gargouillement, d'ébullition. La cadette des sœurs remonta aussitôt les pieds de l'eau.

- Koheji Kohada ! souffla-t-elle avec un début de panique.

- Mais non, ce sont les jumeaux qui…

Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, Sayuri s'interrompit. Hikaru et Kaoru étaient plus loin derrière à installer des sacs de couchages en bavardant avec animation. La jeune fille se retourna lentement vers le lac dont la surface était agitée par des bulles qui remontaient à la surface. Refusant de croire à l'œuvre d'un revenant, Sayuri ne bougea pas en dépit de sa jumelle qui la tirait un peu en arrière pour s'en aller. Tout à coup, les bulles se déplacèrent et se dirigèrent droit vers le ponton avec de plus en plus de vitesse. C'était une torpille ou quoi ?

- Say… !

Les bulles s'évanouirent à trois mètres des pieds de Sayuri et le calme revint. Le cœur encore battant, les deux sœurs scrutèrent la surface de l'eau mais elles ne virent plus rien que les ondes circulaires créées par le vent quand il soufflait. Un peu raide, Sayuri soupira silencieusement et sourit à sa sœur.

- C'était sûrement un poiss… Haaaaaa !

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle sentit quelque chose se saisir de sa cheville pour l'attirer vers les profondeurs. Paniquée par le cri de terreur de sa jumelle, Sanae la ceintura à la taille et tira de toutes ses forces en arrière tout en appelant les jumeaux à l'aide. Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver.

- Sayuri-san ! Ca va ?

- Il y a quelque chose sous l'eau qui m'a attrapée ! s'exclama-t-elle, blanche.

Les garçons allèrent au bord du ponton et plongèrent chacun une main à l'eau et la créature invisible qui s'était emparée de la jambe de Sayuri relâcha aussitôt prise, effrayée. Celle-ci remonta très vite les jambes à elle et recula un peu sur la petite avancée de bois, le souffle court.

- Sayu, pas de mal ? s'inquiéta Sanae à ses côtés. J'ai cru qu'il allait t'emporter !

- Les kappas, on vous avait prévenues ! répétèrent les garçons en croisant les bras. C'est vicieux comme créatures. Sans doute envoyées par Koheji.

Toujours aussi fière et butée, la victime refusa d'y croire et se releva, certaine qu'une algue s'était enroulée autour d'elle et que dans la panique, elle s'était empêtrée dedans. Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Cependant, quand Hikaru et Kaoru lui affirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien attrapé de tel quand ils avaient plongé la main, elle eut un doute.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez… leur dirent-ils en se retournant vers le bivouac.

Les jumelles se regardèrent, indécises.

- Tu crois que c'était un kappa ? murmura Sanae d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais non. Et même si c'en était un, je lui ferais sa fête s'il te faisait du mal, déclara son autre en lui frottant la tête avec un sourire confiant. Comment ça va, toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Sanae leva les yeux vers la nuit qui venait de tomber accompagnée de sa parure d'étoiles scintillantes. Il faisait noir à présent. La jeune fille sortit sa lampe de poche que les garçons lui avaient prêtée et l'alluma.

- Oui, ça va, assura-t-elle en souriant.

Puis des voix énervées s'élevèrent derrière elles. Apparemment, les jumeaux étaient en train de se disputer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils…

Un bruit dans les roseaux les coupa net. Ca bougeait par là !

- On va tout de suite savoir ce que c'est !

Sayuri empoigna la main de sa sœur et toutes deux accoururent vers le tas de joncs qui avait bougé. Sayuri écarta les branches d'un geste sûr mais elle ne vit rien une nouvelle fois. Elle demanda à Sanae de bien éclairer tous les recoins, en vain. Qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine de tous ces phénomènes étranges ? Cela ne lui plût pas, mais l'aînée des sœurs commençait à entrevoir la possibilité qu'il y avait effectivement des choses inhabituelles près de ce lac.

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent à leur campement de fortune, elles ne trouvèrent de Kaoru qui grignotait des chips d'un air bougon.

- Un problème ? s'enquirent les filles. Nous avions entendu des éclats de voix…

- Demandez à Monsieur-je-sais-tout… grogna le garçon en désignant d'un signe de la tête le sac de couchage d'Hikaru. Tout ça parce que je ne l'ai pas soutenu quand il affirmait que c'était Koheji Kohada qui avait attrapé la cheville de Sayuri-san, il s'est énervé tout seul et le voilà qui boude dans son coin.

En effet, le jeune homme s'était enfermé à l'écart dans son sac, la fermeture remontée jusqu'aux cheveux et gardait résolument le silence. Sayuri et Sanae levèrent les yeux au ciel puis s'installèrent avec Kaoru.

- Et ces lumières ? interrogèrent les jumelles. Il n'y a toujours rien.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à veiller, répondit le garçon en s'allongeant dans son duvet. En attendant, on a les étoiles pour nous tenir compagnie.

Les adolescentes l'imitèrent et se glissèrent dans leur sac de couchage. Une lampe de poche allumée entre elles, Sayuri et Sanae passèrent le temps à dénicher toutes les constellations qu'elles pouvaient dans le ciel dégagé, aidées par Kaoru quand elles avaient un doute. Pour ce dernier, cette soirée était asolument géniale. Au final, ils l'auront faite, leur nuit à la belle étoile comme les prolétaires.

Le temps passa, les minutes tournèrent, deux heures s'écoulèrent et toujours aucune manifestation paranormale. Si bien est que tout le monde s'était endormi, sauf Sanae qui guettait dans l'obscurité, les yeux tournés vers sa lampe de poche. C'était une belle nuit et elle appréciait le temps qu'elle passait avec les autres, même si le fond de l'histoire était effrayant.

Tout un coup, un bruit lui refroidit les entrailles. Ca venait du lac. On aurait dit le son de quelque chose que l'on jetait dans l'eau. La jeune fille se redressa lentement de son duvet, la lampe dans une main et la tourna vers le lac. A cette distance, elle ne pouvait rien voir, mais c'était surtout pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien près du campement.

- Sayuri ? Kaoru-san ?

Pas de réponse, ils dormaient profondément. Un autre bruit d'éclaboussure retentit dans le silence. Elle devait voir ce que c'était pour être aussi courageuse que sa sœur. Après tout, les kappas, les kamis, les fantômes, tout ça, ce n'était que des légendes, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanae se leva et s'avança prudemment vers le lac, la gorge nouée. Quand elle fût assez près, elle éclaira la surface doucement comme si elle eût peur d'illuminer quelque chose de terrifiant. Rien. Pensant que c'était juste son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours, l'adolescente tourna les talons pour faire demi tour lorsqu'un bruit d'eau qui gouttait dans son dos l'arrêta. Sanae était si pétrifiée qu'elle ne sentait plus son dos tant le frisson qui remontait sa colonne vertébrale était violent. Ses hésitations à se retourner s'anéantirent quand une main détrempée s'abattit sur son épaule.

Elle fit volte face et sa lampe éclaira une figure livide dégoulinante d'eau et aux grands yeux révulsés avec des algues qui pendaient sur le front.

- Vengeaaaaaaaaaaaance !

- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Koheji Kohadaaaa !

Terrorisée, Sanae fut prise d'une telle crise de panique qu'elle agita les bras et poussa par inadvertance le fantôme qui vacilla et bascula du ponton dans un gros « plouf ! » mouillé. Alertée par le hurlement de sa sœur, Sayuri déboula à la vitesse de l'éclair, accompagnée par Kaoru. Ils promenèrent leurs lampes sur la surface de l'eau et trouvèrent rapidement un Hikaru trempé dont le kimono daté de l'époque Edo s'était empêtré dans les algues du lac.

- Ouahahahahahaha ! s'esclaffa Kaoru en tapant du poing par terre. Quelle crédibilité, Hikaru ! Ah ah ah ah ! Et dire que tu me disais que tu assurerais !

- La ferme, Kaoru ! répliqua le faux fantôme mouillé.

Stupéfaite, la surprise de Sayuri grimpa d'un cran quand elle vit des plongeurs en combinaison et bouteilles d'oxygène sortir de l'eau pour demander à Hikaru s'il ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant. Voilà leurs fameux monstres bulleurs attrapeurs de chevilles ! Et ces comédiens de jumeaux !

- Espèces d'imbéciles !!!

Tous firent silence face à cette voix féminine cassée. Ce n'était pas Sayuri. Hikaru et Kaoru s'arrêtèrent de rire ou de s'énerver et regardèrent Sanae qui était vraiment furieuse, des larmes de peur au coin des yeux.

- Vous vous croyez malins avec vos pièges minables ? s'écria la jeune fille, outrée et le teint encore blanc. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Ca ne fait vraiment rire que vous ! Restez avec vos plaisanteries puériles, moi, je rentre !!

Sur ce, elle ramassa sa lampe tombée au sol puis s'en alla sans même reprendre ses autres affaires. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un peu surpris et honteux. Ils ne pensaient pas que leur farce marcherait aussi bien. Ce fut ensuite au regard assassin de Sayuri qu'ils durent faire face.

- Psst ! Des « lumières étranges », hein ? Vous nous avez bien eues, vous devez être fiers.

- Sayuri-san, nous ne sommes pas…

- Silence, les gamins ! tempêta-t-elle. La prochaine fois que vous avez une brillante idée, gardez-la pour vous ! Et vous avez intérêt à présenter vos plus plates excuses à Sanae et à moi-même ! Vous en aviez encore des bonnes comme celles-ci ?

Hikaru et Kaoru froncèrent du nez comme des enfants qui se faisaient réprimander par leur mère, peu fiers. La plaisanterie n'était pas partie d'une mauvaise intention, bien au contraire. Mais cela valait-il la peine de l'expliquer aux jumelles ? Elles étaient déjà trop remontées contre eux et cela se comprenait.

- Ecoutez, Sayuri-san, essaya Hikaru en frottant ses cheveux mouillés. Nous avouons pour les bulles, les roseaux qui bougent, le fantôme, les lampes qui ne marchent pas, mais ce n'est pas nous qui…

- Qu… Quoi ?

Les jumeaux se turent. Sayuri était blanche comme Sanae qui avait vu le fantôme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lampes ? articula-t-elle d'une voix qui tentait de contenir.

Les garçons expliquèrent alors qu'ils avaient voulu ajouter une touche de paranormal en trafiquant les lampes de poche. Ils avaient placé des piles presque déchargées pour que la lumière s'éteigne aux abords du lac afin de faire croire à l'action fantomatique de Koheji Kohada.

- Mais apparemment, elles tiennent bien… achevèrent-ils en soupirant.

- Idiots ! s'emporta soudainement Sayuri. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! Et Sanae qui…

- Quoi ? Ce ne sont que des piles…

- Mais Sanae a peur du noir !!

¤¤¤

Quels gamins ! C'était vraiment d'un puéril ! Sur ce coup, ils l'avaient déçue. Elle savait bien que les jumeaux Hitachiin étaient réputés joueurs et farceurs mais elle n'avait pas pu rire de cette plaisanterie. Elle avait cru mourir sur place.

- Idiots… murmura Sanae en chassant ses débuts de larmes du revers de la main.

La jeune fille ne s'était pas arrêtée de marcher depuis qu'elle était partie tant elle était énervée. Elle était à présent dans les bois baignés de silence et de hululements de chouettes. Mais maintenant que son ressentiment s'était atténué, elle commençait à sentir la fatigue et le froid qui montaient en elle. Elle avait laissé son gilet dans son sac à dos, elle aurait dû le prendre.

- Brr…

Sanae se frotta un peu les bras pour se réchauffer lorsque la lumière de sa lampe de poche commença à vaciller derrière sa petite vitre de verre. L'ampoule grésilla quelques secondes pour ensuite s'éteindre complètement, plongeant la jeune fille dans les ténèbres.

- Zut, une défaillance… balbutia-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Elle essaya de tourner un peu les piles au cas où ce fût un problème de mauvais contact mais rien n'y fit. La lampe demeurait désespérément éteinte. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. La lune ! Elle était pleine ce soir ! Pleine d'espoir, Sanae leva la yeux pour trouver la moindre once de lumière mais rien n'était distinguable avec tout ces branchages qui s'entrecroisaient au-dessus de sa tête. Une goutte de sueur froide roula le long de sa nuque.

- N-non…

¤¤¤

- Comment ça, « peur du noir »?

- Au bord du lac, ça allait !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

Hikaru et Kaoru s'étaient aussi lancés à la recherche de Sanae, conscients de ce qui pouvait se passer. Sayuri leur expliqua qu'à l'âge de huit ans, elles et leur père s'en étaient allés en promenade dans les bois de leur propriété. Sur le trajet, Sanae avait repéré un coin avec des fleurs mais son père ne lui avait laissé le temps de s'arrêter. Voulant faire plaisir à Sayuri, Sanae s'était attardée pour en cueillir alors que les autres continuaient d'avancer et quand elle avait redressé la tête, il n'y avait évidemment plus personne.

- Elle a cherché à nous retrouver, bien sûr, mais elle s'est perdue. Il nous a fallu lancer des recherches à la nuit tombée et on l'a retrouvée 4 heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit noire quand je l'ai découverte au pied d'un arbre, complètement terrorisée. Et depuis, Sanae a peur de l'obscurité qui s'abat sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende…

Les jumeaux serrèrent les dents. S'ils avaient su, ils n'auraient jamais fait une telle chose. Ils n'auraient pas pu profiter de la peur de Sanae de façon aussi vile. Sayuri leur informa que ce n'était pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus et qu'il y avait plus urgent.

- Sanae peut être aussi agitée que les gens claustrophobes et avoir des grandes crises d'angoisses. Il faut faire vite.

- Séparons-nous ! Les bois ne sont pas bien larges, on devrait suffire pour ratisser le terrain. Tenez, Sayuri-san ! décida Hikaru en lui lançant une lampe non trafiquée qu'ils avaient gardée.

Puis chacun se sépara dans une direction.

Les jumeaux se sentaient vraiment coupables. Ils y étaient allés forts. Et ils n'osaient même pas imaginer l'accueil que leur réserverait Sanae si c'était l'un d'eux qui la retrouvait avant Sayuri. Elle leur arracherait probablement les yeux. A y repenser, ils comprirent la réaction qu'avait eue Sayuri la veille, quand elle les avait violemment éjectés de la chambre. Ils avaient brusquement éteint les lumières et l'aînée ne cherchait à protéger sa petite sœur. Mais dire qu'au départ, cette histoire de lumière étrange n'avait été prise en prétexte que pour aller faire leur camping sauvage. C'était là la première raison, la seconde étant bien sûr celle de faire une farce aux sœurs. Mais quelle farce…

Kaoru tourna la tête encore de droite à gauche. Pourvu que Sanae aille bien. Lui-même trouvait qu'une forêt plongée dans la nuit avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Essoufflé par sa course ininterrompue, le jeune homme s'arrêta pour faire le plein d'oxygène en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il vit qu'il était arrivé à la clairière du gros chêne. L'endroit était dégagé et une large colonne de lumière argentée éclairait l'arbre majestueux qui s'élevait comme un esprit de la nature bienveillant. De la lumière…

- Serait-ce possible que…

Kaoru traversa la clairière et s'approcha du chêne. Un bruit étouffé effeuilla le silence. Après avoir appelé Hikarusur le portable pour lui signaler sa position, le jeune homme fit le tour du large tronc et les bruits devinrent rapidement de faibles sanglots retenus. Enfin, il la vit. Assise par terre entre des racines noueuses, les genoux rabattus devant elle et tête contre eux, Sanae essayait de contenir ses pleurs nerveux.

- Sanae-san… ?

Il s'agenouilla prudemment devant la jeune fille et posa la main avec douceur sur sa tête pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle frissonna. Elle avait la chaire de poule qui s'étendait sur ses bras et ses jambes. Sanae releva très peu la tête, de peur de voir tout ce noir autour d'elle, mais Kaoru pouvait voir ses larmes briller dans l'ombre. Quand il capta ses yeux, il lui sourit.

- Nous sommes désolés, on ne savait pas que...

Elle cligna des paupières et une autre larme roula sur sa joue.

- Kaoru !

Elle s'était brusquement redressée et s'était réfugiée contre lui, tremblante de tous ses membres. Un peu déstabilisé, Kaoru fut sensible à la peur de Sanae et, d'un geste d'abord hésitant, il la tapota maladroitement dans le dos.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'arrêta. Il venait de la tutoyer naturellement. Cela lui avait fait aussi étrange quand elle l'avait appelé par son prénom sans honorifique. Il en avait même été content.

Elle serrait toujours nerveusement le devant de son pull. La joue contre ses cheveux, il sentit qu'elle remuait. Les mains de Sanae effleurèrent la taille de Kaoru pour se poser délicatement dans le milieu de son dos et elle osa répondre à son étreinte.

La poitrine et le dos traversés de fourmillements indescriptibles, Kaoru ne pouvait plus bouger ou penser à quoi que ce soit. Il pria juste de toutes ses forces que Sanae ne lève pas les yeux vers lui, il aurait été incapable de la regarder.

Soudain, une petite lumière flavescente vint voleter sous son nez. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Mais… !

- Sanae…

La jeune fille s'écarta de lui et suivit son regard. Autour d'eux, une nuée de lucioles dansaient dans les airs. Leurs petites lumières créaient une véritable lueur soutenue qui ondulait à mesure de leur valse nocturne. La voici, leur source de lumière paranormale. Ce n'était qu'un rassemblement de lucioles. Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent du spectacle, muets d'admiration. Ensuite, à vous de deviner s'ils étaient conscients ou non de ne pas s'être totalement lâchés l'un de l'autre.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'au retour des autres. Le temps avait été comme courbé pendant ce moment. Hikaru et Sayuri restèrent aussi bouche bée par la beauté de la danse des lucioles. La jeune fille reconnut même qu'elle avait accusée les jumeaux à tort.

- Sanae ! Petite sœur, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sayuri en venant serrer sa cadette comme il y avait huit ans.

- Oui, Kaoru-san était là…

Il la regarda rejoindre sa sœur. « -san » ? Il sourit. C'était dans la précipitation du moment. Pendant qu'Hikaru le félicitait d'avoir eu du flair, Kaoru ôta son pull et le mit sur les épaules de Sanae.

- Ca vous tiendra chaud.

Elle le regarda retrouver son frère. « Vous » ? C'était dans l'égarement du moment. Bien qu'une petite déception piquait son cœur, un sourire éclaira son visage aux traits tirés. Son pull était aussi chaud qu'il avait été doux et ses bras réconfortants. Pourrait-elle un jour s'y réfugier à nouveau sans qu'elle ait la peur au ventre ?

- Ca va, Kaoru ? demanda Hikaru qui avait remarqué l'air absent de son autre.

- Hum, hum… Allez, on rentre.

Hikaru le laissa s'éloigner avec une curieuse sensation dans les entrailles. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il même pas accordé un regard ? Pourquoi sentait-il la peur monter en lui ?

* * *

Je vois déjà les plus accusateurs prendre leur souffle pour hurler que c'est gnangnan. XD Oui, et après ? Faut bien commencer à créer une étincelle quelque part, non ? Et puis, pour moi ça aurait vraiment été démesurément guimauve si Kaoru avait carrément pris Sanae dans ses bras comme s'il n'attendait que ça et pire ! S'il l'avait embrassée. A ce stade, ce n'est pas du tout envisageable. Quoique… XD

Ce chapitre, en plus d'être un prétexte, était aussi pour me faire plaisir. J'ADORE les légendes japonaises et tout le bestiaire fantastique qui s'y rapporte, c'est passionnant (note : l'histoire de Koheji Kohada existe vraiment). D'ailleurs, vous aurez un autre chapitre « légendaire » plus tard. A suivre !

Prochain chapitre : nouvelle crise !! Et la fin de ce chapitre pourrait vous indiquer qui va la faire…


	13. Ne me laisse pas

ENFIN mes exams sont finis… T.T Je revis. De toutes façons, m'en fous, j'ai déjà ma licence d'avance. Mais vous vous en fichez, nee ? Lol.

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Elenthya** : Chère Elenthya, la véhémence dont tu fais preuve pour me défendre me touche au plus profond de moi, vraiment. Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir quelqu'un s'insurger contre des critiques plus piquantes. Mais n'exagérons rien. Tant que la critique est constructive, je l'accepte. Et puis, on avance en tirant leçon de ses erreurs, non ?  
Pour revenir à ta review, merciii ! Moi aussi, je les imaginais bien faire les cons avec des caddies. Lol. Gamins, va ! Tu as espéré le bisou ? Oh oh oh ! Rien que ça ! Je peux dire que là où j'en suis déjà, il y a eu 1 baiser et demi (pour le demi je me comprends XD). Mais entre qui et qui et dans quelles circonstances… Mystère ! Kiss et merci !

**Mélusine 2** : Cette histoire commençait à prendre des tournants trop extrêmes, il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. Il faut quand même rester sports les uns envers les autres, autant entre auteur et lecteurs qu'entre les lecteurs eux-mêmes. Et puis, maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un de super exigeant qui lit, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer te convaincre ! XD  
Pour en revenir à la review, contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je pensais que faire « attaquer » Sanae tout de suite ne t'aurait pas plu. Mais comme faut bien commencer… Lol. Ah ? Hikaru n'est pas du style à voir le malaise de son autre ? Ca m'étonne… Mais bon, maintenant que le processus de jalousie est enclenché, je ne peux plus reculer. Et puis, peut-être que le fait de se savoir bientôt marié l'a fait un peu grandir et comprendre que les choses peuvent changer? XD Quant à la réaction de Sanae, je puis assurer que dans les bras de Kaoru, elle allait bien mieux… Mouahaha ! Voilou. En espérant que la suite ne te fasse pas trop grimacer… Kiss et merci !

**Roxanne Black** : Lol « Je suis ton maître », rien que ça ? Eh bé… XD Merci de ton support ! Maintenant que j'ai passé mes exam, espérons que l'inspi revienne. Kiss !

Aaaah… Chapitre difficile pour moi. XD

Jusqu'à présent, j'en étais très contente, mais depuis peu, je commence à en douter. Lol. J'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas « too much ».

Il y a encore de la romance, certes, mais c'est pour mieux faire péter la bombe. XD

Ensuite, deuxième et dernière chose, ce chapitre peut faire « song fic ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les textes et la musique de _**La fin**_ d'Emmanuel Moire (oui, j'adore) m'inspiraient grandement.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Ne me laisse pas**_

La nuit avait été courte pour nos deux fratries jumelles. Après l'exploration du lac lumineux, les quatre jeunes gens avaient regagné le pavillon secondaire tard dans la nuit et étaient allés se coucher directement. Mais parmi les aventuriers, un seul ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait fait que se retourner encore et encore au point d'éjecter malencontreusement son autre du lit. Il s'interrogeait et se sentait mal à l'aise.

_Hier, je demandais encore  
__Ca fait quoi d'être mort  
__Ca doit faire froid dans le dos  
__De sentir le fer de la faux_

Il ne comprenait pas comme il n'avait pas compris. Il avait été si bizarre la veille, avec cet air évasif sur le visage. Il avait l'air bien. Ou triste peut-être. Ne pas savoir ce que son jumeau ressentait le rendait fou. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

_Comme en enfance,  
__Est-ce qu'on s'endort  
__Est-ce qu'on se tord  
__Dans des souffrances ?_

Hikaru sombra dans les bras de Morphée sans s'en apercevoir. Il était épuisé à force de s'interroger sur Kaoru. Il avait plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves, juste accompagné de bribes de paroles confuses qui lui parvenaient faiblement en écho.

Ce fut un faisceau de chaude lumière sur sa joue qui le tira de sa grise somnolence. Sa main parcourut lentement le matelas mais ne toucha que des draps froissés et une couverture rejetée. Hikaru papillonna des paupières et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur l'oreiller près du sien. Il était vide. Il respirait tout son être, de son shampooing à la forme aplatie du coussin sous sa tête, mais il n'y avait que son image.

- Kaoru… ?

Ce n'était qu'un souffle à peine audible mais il entendit bientôt des pas s'approcher du matelas qui plia sous le poids de quelqu'un qui s'asseyait. Il leva les yeux et vit le visage souriant de son frère cadet.

- Bonjour, Hikaru.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui dire bonjour à son tour. Il voulait savoir tout de suite pourquoi il s'était réveillé seul aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas voulu s'éveiller près d'un vide, mais près de lui, comme depuis toujours.

Kaoru ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur.

- Tu dormais tellement bien. Et puis cette nuit, tu as tellement bougé que tu m'as fichu par terre. Merci bien, ajouta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Il ne répondit pas. Face à ce silence, son cadet se mit à rire qu'en effet, il avait fait une petite nuit et qu'il devrait prendre le temps d'émerger un peu parce que là, il marchait vraiment au radar. Le jeune homme laissa une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son aîné puis se leva.

- A tout à l'heure !

Et il quitta la chambre qui parut encore plus sombre pour Hikaru. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Eux qui d'ordinaire avaient pour habitude de toujours rester dans la même pièce au même moment. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de le voir s'éloigner ?

_Je te regarde partir  
__Comme on se voit mourir  
__Je sais aujourd'hui ce qu'est la fin_

- Tiens ? Vous êtes seul aujourd'hui, Kaoru-san ?

- Oui, Hikaru a l'air vraiment fatigué. La nuit a été dure.

Le jeune homme était descendu rejoindre les sœurs Suzumura qui parressaient dans la véranda. Sanae jouait de la harpe tandis que sa sœur aînée composait un bouquet pour agrémenter la pièce d'une touche de couleur. Sayuri semblait nerveuse et ne cessait de jeter des regards impatients à l'extérieur. Lassée par son attitude, sa jumelle la pria de se calmer un peu car cela ne ferait pas accélérer les choses.

Intrigué, Kaoru cligna des yeux.

- Vous attendez quelque chose, Sayuri-san ?

Sans quitter le dehors des yeux, la jeune fille coupa la pointe de ses tiges avec une telle vitesse stressée que les deux autres se demandèrent si elle n'allait se couper une phalange.

- Un courrier, dit-elle simplement. Très important. Capital.

Avec une réponse tellement hachée, il aurait été presque plus harmonieux de rajouter des « stop » entre chaque bout de phrase pour former une jolie réponse télégraphiée. Préférant éviter d'énerver d'avantage Sayuri, Kaoru ne demanda rien de plus. Il finirait bien par savoir.

Bercé par la douce mélodie pincée par les doigts habiles de Sanae, Kaoru ferma les yeux pour en apprécier chaque note. La jeune fille remarqua son air absent et songea à la nuit précédente. Qu'en avait-il pensé ? Il n'avait rien mentionné. Préférait-il oublier ? Il était vrai que vu les circonstances, Kaoru avait dû passer outre ce qui s'était produit. Elle baissa les yeux. Dommage…

- Sanae-san ?

La jeune fille sursauta un peu et ses mains dérapèrent sur les cordes de son instrument. Accoudé à la table, Kaoru la regardait paisiblement, le menton posé dans main.

- Si votre initiation au basket tient toujours, peut-être pourrions-nous essayer après votre leçon ?

Sanae cligna des yeux. Elle avait complètement occulté cette proposition qu'il lui avait faite, il y a de cela trois jours. Sayuri était très absorbée, certes, mais son syndrome de la grande sœur protectrice était toujours opérationnel. Elle fit glisser des yeux suspicieux vers sa cadette.

- Huuuuum ?

- Kaoru-san avait proposé de nous entraîner au basket, tu viens ?

Petite réflexion rapide. Basket-ball : sport d'équipe qui ne nécessitait pas de contacts rapprochés dans des tenues qui n'avaient rien de moulant. Taux de danger : faible.

- Non, merci, ronchonna Sayuri. J'ai bientôt ma leçon de danse. Mais tu mets mon survêtement bleu.

Sanae fit les gros yeux. Le survêtement bleu ? Mais il était trop épais pour être porté en été ! C'était celui que Sayuri prenait pour aller faire ses joggings hivernaux ! La jeune fille ne voulut rien entendre et prétexta que dehors, ça s'était rafraîchi.

Kaoru et Sanae jetèrent un coup d'œil au thermomètre digital extérieur.

- Il fait 27°C.

- Vous voyez ? Il faisait 29, hier.

Quand Sayuri dût partir pour sa leçon de danse classique, Kaoru donna rendez-vous à Sanae sur le terrain de basket-ball pour dans quinze minutes. Quinze minutes après, elle le rejoignit, non pas habillée du fameux survêtement bleu, mais d'un short et d'un long débardeur large à bretelles à l'instar des basketteurs.

- Je vois que vous avez la panoplie, s'amusa Kaoru en bermuda et tee-shirt ample, le ballon sous le bras.

- « Tu ».

Il l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

- Vous… Enfin… bredouilla Sanae, le regard fuyant. Vous pouvez me tutoyer… comme hier…

Elle avait baissé la voix à chaque nouvelle syllabe comme elle avait baissé la tête. Kaoru se revit tutoyer Sanae comme il l'avait fait accidentellement la nuit précédente et s'aperçut avec soulagement que cela ne l'avait pas dérangée.

- Entendu, mais plus de « -san » et tu me tutoies aussi.

Cela lui fit drôle de l'appeler par « tu » mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Après tout, avec le destin qui les attendait, se permettre la familiarité ne ferait pas bancal ou déplacé. De plus, Haruhi qui était d'un rang inférieur au sien et à celui d'Hikaru les appelait sans honorifique.

Sanae accepta avec grande joie l'échange et demanda à son professeur par quoi ils commençaient. Son cœur était allègre. Elle avait enfin l'impression de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens s'amusèrent pendant une heure à se faire des passes et des paniers quand Kaoru n'enseignait pas des feintes d'attaques ou autres stratégies de défense à son élève. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de voir Sanae aussi investie et enthousiaste. Certaines filles de riches qu'il connaissait seraient répugnées à l'idée de transpirer ou pire ! se casser un ongle.

Alors qu'ils disputaient un petit match dans lequel Sanae était attaquante, la silhouette d'Hikaru apparut derrière un arbre de buis taillé en sphère et écouta son cadet encourager la jeune fille.

- Oui, comme ça ! Le dunk ! Le dunk ! scanda Kaoru en tendant les bras.

Sanae comprit et dribla avec le ballon droit vers Kaoru qui, quand elle fut assez près, l'attrapa par la taille pour l'aider à se hisser jusqu'au panier de basket et elle marqua un parfait panier en riant de bon coeur.

- Excellent ! félicita Kaoru en tournant sur lui-même, Sanae à bout de bras. Quel dunk magnifique ! La foule est en délire tandis que le score affiche deux points supplémentaires à… !

Il oublia la suite de son ovation. Alors qu'il la ramenait au sol, le jeune homme croisa les yeux de Sanae qui s'était appuyée sur ses épaules. Le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, muets.

- Kaoru… Je ne suis pas encore par terre… souffla Sayuri, les joues roses.

- Ah ! Pardon !

Kaoru la reposa illico et lui lâcha la taille, le cœur battant. Gênés, aucun des deux n'osa regarder l'autre en face et se contentèrent de se féliciter sur le bon entraînement qu'ils avaient eu.

- C'était… vraiment très bien… Ah ah !

- Ah ah ! Oui ! Euh… Je vais prendre une bonne douche… A bientôt, Kaoru…

Sanae s'inclina brièvement puis repartit vers le pavillon d'une démarche qui s'apparentait plus au sautillement de joie et Kaoru but quelques gorgées d'eau, une serviette autour des épaules, bien décidé à aller se rafraîchir aussi. Quelle chaleur !

Il fit le tour du terrain et au détour du chemin de graviers, il rencontra Hikaru dont le visage avait quelque chose de mort.

- Tiens, Hikaru ! Ca va mieux ?

- K…

- Tu m'excuses, mais je suis en nage, sourit le garçon. Si tu veux, après, on se fait une partie de go !

Et il le doubla. Ce mouvement pourtant anodin parut insoutenable à Hikaru qui eut l'impression de voir le monde devenir noir et blanc après que son jumeau fût passé derrière lui. Il voulut lui attraper le poignet pour le retenir mais sa main le rata de quelques millimètres.

_La fin  
__Ma bouche qui t'appelle même  
__Si elle te sait trop loin.  
__La fin  
__Ma main qui cherche la tienne  
__Et se referme sur rien  
__Sur rien…_

Hikaru serra le poing tandis que son frère poussait la porte vitrée de la véranda pour rentrer dans le pavillon. Non. Ce n'était pas possible…

Plus tard, Kaoru retrouva son frère accoudé au balcon de la terrasse, le regard perdu dans le parc de la propriété. Il se joignit à ses côtés et contempla dans un silence presque recueilli le paysage. Hikaru baissa la tête. Même avec sa frange qui cachait ses yeux, il devinait le sourire serein de son autre. Comment pouvait-il être aussi au courant des émotions de Kaoru alors que lui ne sentait absolument rien de ces poignards qui l'assassinaient depuis ce matin ?

- Alors, ce basket ?

- Très bien, répondit Kaoru avant de marquer une longue pause. A la fin… Il y a eu quelque chose…

Silence.

- Quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'était comme… J'ai été troublé, oui. Je crois que c'est ça…

- « Troublé »…

Sa voix était morne, sans vie. Oui. C'était exactement ce qu'il se passait. Il perdait de sa vie alors qu'il sentait son autre partir en s'écoulant comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. La terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus se produisait sous ses yeux et il était là, à écouter et constater avec une horreur impuissante.

Il ferma les yeux. La seule vision qu'il distingua dans le noir fut celle de son autre, son reflet, son essence, sa seconde moitié d'âme qui s'en allait dans le lointain. Son cœur se serra. Jamais !

Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Hikaru tourna les talons, presque robotisé, et s'en retourna à l'intérieur sous le regard intrigué de Kaoru qui le suivit. Il agissait vraiment de façon étrange depuis ce matin.

Hikaru traversa le bâtiment d'une seule traite et trouva les jumelles dans le salon à écouter un ballet classique qui tournait dans la chaîne hi fi. La colère bouillante en lui telle la lave du volcan en réveil, il se planta devant Sanae, l'œil noir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire ?

Les filles relevèrent la tête et le dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

- Hikaru-san ? fit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Que…

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! s'écria-t-il, incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa fureur.

Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il en avait abandonné les marques de respect.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire ! Tu veux t'accaparer Kaoru, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas réussir ? N'y pense même pas ! Laisse-nous ! Il n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Qui es-tu pour essayer de nous séparer ? Personne ! Tu n'es ri… !!

Clac !

Tout se figea dans la pièce. Sanae avait la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, cachée derrière ses mains, Kaoru était tout simplement pétrifié à l'entrée de la pièce et Sayuri avait encore la main tendue près de la joue rougie d'Hikaru qui semblait s'être éteint comme un automate.

_Hier, je demandais encore  
__Ca fait quoi d'être mort  
__D'être celui qui s'en va  
__A tout jamais dans l'au-delà…_

La paume encore fourmillante par la violence du coup, Sayuri assassina le garçon des yeux.

- Je ne saurai tolérer de telles insultes face à ma sœur !! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Excusez-vous immédiatement !

La main sur sa joue échauffée, Hikaru serra les dents de rage et fit demi tour sans le moindre mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le dépassa que Kaoru retrouva sa lucidité et suivit son frère dans le couloir.

- Hikaru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Hikaru !!

Sous le silence de son aîné, le garçon lui attrapa le bras mais il se débattit pour se dégager.

- Hikaru ! Mais… !

- La ferme ! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qui se passe ?!

Kaoru se tut, brisé par toute la détresse qui ressortait des iris enflammés de son frère. Jamais il n'avait vu Hikaru aussi bouleversé. Il se souvint de sa crise de jalousie face à Arai, l'ami d'Haruhi, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire que de la jalousie. C'était de la peur.

Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son sang qui battait à ses oreilles, Hikaru dût retrouver un peu de son souffle avant de pouvoir poursuivre d'une voix presque tremblante.

- Tu t'éloignes, Kaoru ! Je te vois te détourner de nous petit à petit et ce, malgré notre promesse ! Nous qui d'habitude faisons tout ensemble, pas une seule fois nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même pièce aujourd'hui ! Elle va t'avoir, Kaoru ! Elle va t'avoir et moi, je ne compterai plus ! Comment as-tu pu nous oublier en aussi peu de temps ?!

Et il repartit en courant, abandonnant un Kaoru cloué sur place.

… _qui démissionne  
__Et qui s'éteint  
__Sans que personne  
__N'en sache rien_

Hikaru se réfugia dans sa chambre pour s'isoler et retrouver un semblant de calme mais ce fut très difficile. Tout était sorti si violemment et si soudainement qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu de sa force.

Il était conscient d'avoir été vraiment ridicule face aux jumelles mais quelque part, il était soulagé comme il en avait honte. S'il n'avait pas parlé, il aurait peut-être fait pire. Il fourra sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il hérite d'un tel tempérament ? Mais c'était pour Kaoru. Il ne voulait jamais le perdre. Jamais. Plutôt tout abandonner que de risquer de ne plus avoir son jumeau.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer et des pas s'approcher du lit.

- Laisse-moi, Kaoru, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Certainement pas, grossier personnage. J'attends encore vos excuses, répondit une voix boudeuse.

- Même chose pour vous, Sayuri-san. Laissez-moi, réitéra Hikaru en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit face à la fenêtre.

Il l'entendit s'arrêter derrière lui de l'autre côté du lit. Les pas reprirent et la jeune fille finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils ne parlèrent pas et ne firent que regarder le dehors. Bien qu'il voulût rester seul, Hikaru ne la chassa pas et préféra essayer de tempérer sa rancœur.

- Visiblement, les sanguins des deux fratries ont fait leur crise, dit la jeune fille après un temps.

Même si c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère, il ne parvint pas à esquisser le moindre sourire. Et puis, depuis quand Sayuri essayait-elle d'être gentille avec lui ? Hikaru préféra donc rester prostré dans son mutisme.

- J'ai accepté le fait que vous soyez des garçons plutôt honnêtes avec nous alors acceptez le fait que votre frère puisse…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'exclama Hikaru avec colère en se tournant vers elle. Kaoru… !

- Je suis une grande sœur moi aussi !! répliqua Sayuri sur le même ton.

Ils soutinrent leurs regards durs sans ciller quand la jeune fille détourna les yeux vers la joue marquée d'Hikaru. Elle tendit la main et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- J'ai frappé aussi fort pour protéger ma sœur que vous vous avez crié pour protéger votre frère.

Il la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'en revenait pas. L'attitude de Sayuri était tout simplement inattendue. Plus étrange encore, ses paroles l'atteignaient là où il fallait. Et sa main légèrement froide apaisait la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau.

- Je comprends mieux que personne votre réaction, Hikaru-san, poursuivit la jeune fille en baissant la main. Et je pense ne rien vous apprendre sur la puissance de la gémellité. Surtout celle qui vous unit à Kaoru-san.

- Comment cela ?

Sayuri baissa les yeux avant de reporter son attention vers le dehors. C'était sous un nouveau jour qu'Hikaru la découvrait, incapable de la quitter du regard.

- Je crois que je suis un peu jalouse de la force de votre lien à tous les deux. Sanae et moi, nous nous adorons, mais nous restons indépendantes l'une de l'autre. J'aurais aimé être une bonne grande sœur très proche de sa cadette comme vous.

- Vous êtes une bonne grande sœur.

Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait calmement.

- Vous être une très bonne aînée, sinon, je n'aurais pas mal, répéta-t-il en massant sa joue. Et même si vous n'êtes pas si proche que cela de Sanae, je pense que cela n'enlève rien à son amour.

De l'étonnement, elle passa au sourire reconnaissant. Cela lui allait vraiment bien, elle devrait le faire plus souvent. Puis du sourire reconnaissant, elle passa au sourire narquois habituel.

- Eh bien, eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps à dire ce que vous devriez vous dire, se moqua-t-elle en se levant. Songez-y, Hikaru-san. Cela s'applique aussi pour vous.

Le garçon la regarda s'éloigner et sortir, l'air interloqué. Même s'il devait être moins proche de Kaoru, leur lien n'en faiblirait pas pour autant, c'est cela qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Il baissa les yeux, plus triste. Si cela pouvait être aussi simple. Mais ils étaient si fusionnels, ils étaient un tout avant d'être deux entités semblables. La moindre chose qui s'approchait d'une moitié mettait en péril l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

Perdu dans le méandre de ses pensées, Hikaru avait quitté sa chambre sans réellement s'en rendre compte et errait à présent dans les couloirs de l'étage.

Qu'allait-il dire à Kaoru après cela ? Et à Sanae surtout. Il avait été vraiment désagréable avec e…

- Hikaru ?

La voix de Kaoru le sortit de sa torpeur aussi violemment qu'il aurait été tiré d'un sombre cauchemar. Son pied foula le vide. Hikaru n'eut que brièvement le temps d'apercevoir son jumeau en bas de l'escalier accompagné des jumelles qu'il se sentait basculer irrépressiblement vers l'avant.

Il lui sembla entendre son prénom crié dans un appel apeuré et des pas se précipiter vers lui. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de solide sans être dur et l'englober tout entier puis la chute fut lourde et difficile. Le noir.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il entendit des voix féminines lui parvenir confusément. Quelque chose était dans son dos aussi. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se raidit d'horreur. Kaoru était là, juste sous lui, les bras résolument et fermement serrés autour de son corps dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Kaoru ! s'écria Hikaru en se redressant, la tête subitement prise de vertige.

- Doucement, Hikaru-san ! pria Sayuri agenouillée près d'eux. Il vous a rattrapé et il a presque tout encaissé…

- Mon dieu… murmura Sanae d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme toucha la joue de son cadet qui brillait d'une larme sanguine due à une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière et serra les dents.

- Kaoru ! Dis quelque chose, bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, CRETIN ! s'écria-t-il en enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine de son jumeau.

- Crétin… toi-même…

Hikaru se redressa. Kaoru avait ouvert un œil et essayait de sourire mais le mal qui parasitait son corps ne lui avait permis que de créer une simple grimace. Il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de son aîné comme il venait de le faire quelques secondes avant.

- Penser que je vais m'éloigner et t'oublier… après tout ce qu'on s'est promis… t'es vraiment con, 'tit frère. Bon retour.

Et d'un geste furtif, il captura la perle de tristesse qui risquait de naître dans les yeux de son frère. Hikaru était tellement fier, il n'aurait pas voulu montrer une telle figure aux filles. A ce geste, Hikaru réalisa que son jumeau n'était pas aussi loin qu'il ne le pensait. Il était même juste à côté de lui et avait remarqué une larme que lui-même n'avait pas sentie arriver. Il vint serrer les doigts de Kaoru entre les siens.

- Je suis rentré…

Après le passage du médecin, tout le monde put enfin respirer. Kaoru n'avait que cette blessure superficielle au visage ainsi que de gros bleus sans gravité à déplorer. Le jeune homme se reposait sur son lit avec son frère et les jumelles à ses côtés, soulagés de l'avoir en un seul morceau.

- Quelle peur tu m'as faite, Kaoru… confia Sanae en tapotant un peu son oreiller.

Silence estomaqué de Sayuri et d'Hikaru. « Tu » ? « Kaoru » ? Voyant la gêne de la jeune fille à s'expliquer sur cette soudaine familiarité, Kaoru rapporta aux autres qu'ils avaient décidé ceci d'un commun accord et proposa même d'étendre la règle à tout le monde. Les regards se dirigèrent vers Hikaru, la respiration en suspend. Comment allait-il prendre cette suggestion de familiarité qui signait une autre idée de rapprochement ?

Après un long silence passé la tête basse, l'aîné des frères eut un sourire engageant à Sayuri.

- Après notre discussion, je me sens enclin à employer le « tu », Sayuri. Et toi ?

- Je le suis tout autant, Hikaru, accepta-t-elle avec une agréable surprise. Et puis, les piques au « vous », ça ne fait pas crédible.

Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur cadette, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

- Euh… Sanae, tout à l'heure, j'ai été…

- … parfaitement humain, coupa-t-elle avec condescendance. Je n'ai rien à pardonner.

Tous deux se sourirent pour clore définitivement l'incident. Sayuri avait raison. Ils resteraient avant tout des frères et des jumeaux et ça, personne ne pourrait leur enlever tel trésor. Et puis, peut-être était-il temps pour lui de voir plus loin que Kaoru, même s'il resterait à jamais au premier plan de son esprit ? Ses yeux glissèrent sur la jeune fille blonde en face de lui. Après tout, il commençait à voir d'autres visages tout aussi intéressants…

* * *

ENFIN ils passent au tutoiement! J'en avais trop marre du "vous". Promis, dans les chapitres suivants, on calme le jeu au niveau des rapprochements. Faut pas aller plus vite que la musique. XD Ah oui! Et chaque personnage aura son chapitre song fic. J'avais beaucoup aimé écrire celui-là. 

Prochain chapitre : DELIRE TOTAL ! Parenthèse en quelque sorte. Que de l'humour alors, faudra pas tout prendre au sérieux. XD

Me tuez pas trop fort !


	14. Le lac des signes

La suite la suite !

Apparemment, ma crise de jalousie et plutôt bien passée dans les rangs. Ca me rassure ! Ce chapitre compte dans mes préférés !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Eletnhya** : J'ai pensé à toi pour tes exams, j'espère que ça t'aura aidée. Pour les «disputes », je suis contente que ce soit arrangé, je trouvais ça dommage. Même si j'étais heureuse d'avoir une avocate comme toi. XD Ravie de constater que tu aimes ce chapitre. C'est vrai que je fais un peu de romance, mais quand ce n'est pas un « vrai moment », je le casse toujours ou je le dilue. En revanche, quand je fais de la romance pure, ça se ressent dans l'écriture car je m'investis encore plus. XD Il me semblait bien aussi qu'Hikaru était un sanguin quand même. C'est bien de savoir que je ne me suis pas complètement plantée ! Cela dit, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, avec moi, quand ils avancent, ils finissent toujours par reculer… XD Kiss et merci !

**Mélusine 2** : Rah zut. T-T J'ai carrément inversé les rôles ici. C'est Hikaru qui craint pour son frère, même si celui-ci peut avoir peur, il prend plutôt bien les choses… Sinon, pour le reste de ta critique, je n'ai pas tout saisi… Ca te plait ? lol. Parce que je n'ai pas trop bien compris ce que tu me disais à la fin, mais j'en ai déduis que tu avais à peu près bien aimé ce chapitre. Kiss et merci !

Comme je le disais la dernière fois, ce chapitre fait un peu césure dans cette fic. J'avais envie de faire un chapitre 100 pour 100 humoristique alors, ne vous prenez pas la tête ! XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Le lac des signes**_

Dans des studios surchauffés par les spots et par l'agitation du personnel qui s'affairait dans tous les sens, une jeune fille marchait au milieu des photographes, des costumières, des accessoiristes, des maquilleuses et des pigistes débordés. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas comment elle était arrivée. Ni même quand. Elle avança encore dans la marée humaine à la recherche d'un visage familier.

- Sanae ? Sanae ! appela-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit à son appel. Cependant, on réagit au son de sa voix. Comme si le fait d'avoir ouvert la bouche l'avait rendue visible, les personnes qui l'entouraient s'arrêtèrent de courir et tournèrent toutes la tête dans sa direction.

- Odette ! Enfin !

- Hein ? « Odette » ? répéta la jeune fille en se désignant de l'index. Mais je…

Elle ne put poursuivre sa phrase que deux assistantes lui avaient pris chacune un bras et l'entraînaient de l'autre côté du studio tout en ignorant les protestations courroucées de leur prisonnière.

- Mais où m'emmenez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous verrez, Odette.

- « Odette » ? Je m'appelle Sayuri ! Sayuri Suzumura ! Vous me connaissez enfin !

Les femmes ne répondirent pas et enfin, elles laissèrent la jeune fille devant la toile blanche d'un décor pour faire des photos. Un autre groupe de jeunes femmes s'approchèrent d'elle et telle une vague, elles refermèrent leur cercle autour de Sayuri qui n'eut pas la possibilité de s'enfuir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de les voir la déshabiller pour la changer, la maquiller et la coiffer.

- Mais… !

Les habilleuses et maquilleuses s'écartèrent et présentèrent un miroir à leur mannequin qui put s'admirer. C'était une version blanc perle de « _Sérénade du Soir_ » avec une grande ceinture d'argent autour de la taille. Le corset était parsemé de plumes blanches douces et duveteuses qui se retrouvaient aussi sur la jupe de la robe en une pluie légère et tout autour des pans. Même son tour de cou, blanc également, était orné d'une plume poinçonnée d'un petit diamant. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés en une longue natte et une couronne de platine sertie de quelques plumes avait été posée sur sa tête.

De plus en plus perplexe, Sayuri exigea de parler à un responsable. Son vœu fut exaucé lorsque apparut entre les spots s'éclairage un homme exubérant blond décoloré aux mèches rouge vif et habillé d'une chemise à jabot noire assortit à son jean foncé et ses souliers vernis sombres. Enfin un visage familier !

- Monsieur Saitô Warano ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie tout ceci ?

L'homme détailla la superbe tenue de Sayuri et lui rendit un sourire bienveillant.

- En fait, je me prénomme Von Rothbart, corrigea-t-il avant de se trémousser de plaisir. Kyaaaa ! Odette, tu es ra-vi-ssante dans cette tenue ! Les plumes ne font que rehausser la douceur de ton être !

Sayuri tilta à ce nom. « Von Rothbart » ? Elle le connaissait ! Et Odette aussi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Nous ne sommes pas dans le _Lac des Cygnes_ ! Et où est Sanae ?

- Tutututut… l'arrêta Warano avec une moue désolée. Tu es beaucoup trop fermée d'esprit, Odette-chérie. Toujours à vouloir garder Sanae pour toi et à la surprotéger. Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre !

Il claqua dans ses doigts et Sayuri fut enveloppée d'un fantastique coup de vent. Les bras devant les yeux pour se protéger, elle ne vit bientôt plus rien car une nuée de plumes l'entoura et se referma autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux en criant de peur alors qu'elle entendait le rire amusé de Warano de l'autre côté. Tout son corps fut traversé par une étrange impression et le vent cessa soudainement de siffler à ses oreilles.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son champ de vision avait changé. Saitô la regardait de haut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi le voyait-elle en contre-plongée ? Elle baissa les yeux sur elle.

- Kyaaaah !

Ses mains avaient disparu pour laisser place à deux ailes brillantes d'un blanc immaculé et ses pieds n'étaient plus que deux grossières pattes palmées orangées.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? s'exclama Sayuri en touchant un bec à la place de sa bouche.

- Aaah ! Tu es aussi choute en cygne ! s'enthousiasma l'homme en se dandinant.

- Je ne veux pas être un cygne !!

- Mais tu le seras pendant le jour et ne reviendra fille que la nuit tant que tu n'apprendras pas à être réceptive aux autres ! Arrive à te faire aimer de quelqu'un et le sort s'annulera !

Et une nouvelle bourrasque de vent emporta le bel oiseau qui fut éjecté aussi sec par la fenêtre du building.

- Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! M'aidez ! M'aideeeez ! s'époumona Sayuri qui chutait depuis le trentième étage.

C'était un cauchemar ! Oui, un cauchemar ! Elle était peut-être en train de rêver, mais pas question de se laisser écraser au sol comme une crêpe même si elle ne pouvait pas se faire mal. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire mal, hein ?

De plus en plus paniquée, la jeune fille métamorphosée essaya d'agiter les ailes dans l'espoir de se rétablir et dans un réflexe instinctif presque animal, elle parvint à trouver la parade et d'un coup d'ailes, le cygne remonta en chandelle.

- Fiuuu… Sale tordu ! On ne reviendra plus jamais chez vous ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse du logo « _V.R_ » qui remplaçait le « _S.W_ » qui aurait dû être au sommet de l'immeuble.

Portée par le vent, Sayuri tenta de planer un peu pour reposer ses membres plumés. Tiens, c'était plutôt facile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Il y avait plus important ! Que venait-il de se passer là, à l'instant ?

- On dirait que je suis dans une version ratée du _Lac des Cygnes_…

Tout collait par rapport au grand ballet de Tchaïkovski écrit en 1877. Elle était la princesse Odette, transformée en cygne par l'horrible sorcier Von Rothbart. Jour elle était oiseau et nuit, elle était femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse aimer d'un beau jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? C'était vraiment idiot !

- Du calme, du calme. Je dois…

Un sifflement fendit les airs. Tchac !

- Ouaaaaaah !

Quelque chose venait de frôler son aile subitement. Pris de court par cet objet non identifié qui venait de siffler à ses oreilles, le cygne perdit de sa concentration et chuta en ligne droite dans un hurlement déchirant. L'animal tomba en tourbillonnant dans les airs et vint s'échouer dans les eaux d'un lac qu'il était en train de survoler sans le savoir.

- En plein dans le mille ! On aura de quoi manger pour demain soir !

Ses deux voix mêlées enthousiastes appartenaient à deux jeunes hommes qui arpentaient les berges du lac armés de leurs arbalètes. Tous deux roux et dotés d'yeux malins d'un joli doré, ils étaient richement parés dans leur habits de soie sauvage bleue, leurs capes voletant dans le vent et leurs chapeaux surmontés d'une plume de faisan.

- Allons voir ce qu'on a pêché… déclara l'un d'eux.

Son arme sur l'épaule, il fit quelques pas dans les eaux lorsqu'une silhouette émergea tout à coup à quelques mètres de lui.

- Ca va pas, non ?! Espèce de fous !

- Quoi ?

Les garçons clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, médusés. N'avaient-ils pas eu un cygne sauvage à l'instant ? Alors, qui était cette belle jeune fille à la robe couleur craie qui leur faisait face ? Quelles étranges plumes poudraient sa tenue éclatante sous les reflets de l'astre de la nuit.

Sayuri remarqua à l'index accusateur qu'elle pointait en direction de ses chasseurs qu'elle avait recouvré forme humaine et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il fait nuit noire et la lune était haute, entourée de milliers d'étoiles. Von Rothbart n'avait pas menti. Elle baissa la tête et remarqua enfin qui étaient ses interlocuteurs. Les jumeaux !

Ceux-ci la dévisagèrent avec méfiance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandèrent-ils, les sourcils froncés. Où est notre cygne ?

- Réfléchissez un peu ! C'était moi, le cygne ! Vous croyez vraiment que je me serai baignée toute habillée ?

Les jumeaux se concertèrent du regard. Canal « Devil Twins » bienvenue, restez avec nous pour une nouvelle sale idée !

- Une fille qui se transforme en cygne ? commença le garçon qui avait les genoux dans l'eau.

- Ouvrons-la ! On trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'amusant dans ses entrailles ! proposa son frère en la mettant en joue.

Sayuri s'écroula. Ils étaient aussi facétieux que dans sa réalité !

- Personne n'ouvrira personne ! Je suis une humaine, pas un gibier !

Les garçons soupirèrent de déception. Ils n'auraient pas de quoi agrémenter le buffet pour le bal de leur majorité, le lendemain soir. Dire que leur mère la reine avait convié tout un tas de jeunes filles pour qu'ils puissent trouver une épouse. Ils devraient se contenter des plats de leurs grands chefs gastronomiques.

Ils relevèrent le menton vers leur étrange visiteuse.

- Tu es dans le parc de notre palais, fille-cygne. Si tu ne veux pas être arrêtée, dis-nous qui tu es.

- Je suis… euh… Sayuri.

Non, vraiment. Elle préférait Sayuri à Odette. Le jeune homme qui était dans l'eau lui tendit la main et l'invita à remonter sur la berge. La jeune fille accepta et regagna la rive quand elle sentit quelque chose couler de son bras. Une vilaine coupure striait sa peau dans un fin filet écarlate, produit de la flèche qui l'avait touchée. Tandis que le premier prince s'occupait de bander son bras d'un bout d'étoffe de son habit, ils se présentèrent à Sayuri :

- Je suis le prince Siegfried, dit le garçon qui l'avait aidée.

- Et moi, c'est Kaoru.

Gros silence où Sayuri fixait Kaoru avec de grands yeux hallucinés.

- C'est quoi ce prénom qui fait vraiment tâche ?

- Ah ! Elle est facile, celle-là ! s'emporta Kaoru en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à rêver d'un ballet où il y avait deux princes !

- Ca n'existe pas à ma connaissance ! répliqua la jeune fille avant de se parer d'un sourire sardonique. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurais pu prendre _Casse-Noisette_, tu aurais fait son frère « Casse-Pieds » !

Le prince Siegfried coupa court à l'algarade qui se préparait et ordonna à Sayuri de lui raconter son histoire. Cette dernière conta ce qui s'était produit ainsi que la malédiction qui l'enchaînait puis implora l'aide des jumeaux pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Je t'en prie Hika… Euh… Siegfried! C'est dans le script de l'histoire du _Lac des Cygnes_! Tu dois me délivrer de mon sort en…

Elle s'interrompit. Normalement, Il devait la délivrer en lui déclarant son amour et en l'épousant, mais ce n'était pas encore gagné. Siegfried et Kaoru se consultèrent du regard puis tournèrent le dos, l'arbalète sur l'épaule.

- Non.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas dans le script, ça !

- Ca ne nous plait pas ! répliquèrent les princes qui s'éloignaient. Nous n'avons aucune envie d'aider une fille à l'étroitesse d'esprit que tu es. Débrouille-toi ! Cela dit, si ça te chante, tu peux toujours venir à notre party demain soir. Et n'oublie pas le cadeau, c'est pour nos 18 ans !

Elle écumait de rage. Ils étaient aussi égocentriques et profiteurs que les originaux ! Et c'était à eux –et surtout à Hikaru- de l'aider à ne plus être étroite d'esprit ! Après tout, c'était Siegfried, le promis d'Odette chez Tchaïkovski ! Sayuri serra le poing. Tant pis. Elle ne pourrait pas compter sur eux pour le moment. Elle allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Mais d'abord, elle devait retrouver Sanae et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Faire cela alors qu'elle rêvait, c'était vraiment stupide, mais elle s'inquièterait toujours pour sa cadette.

Ainsi, Sayuri se fabriqua un lit de mousse trouvée dans les bois environnants et s'étendit, épiée par la lune. Fatiguée par tous ces rebondissement, la jeune fille s'endormit bientôt, bercée par les remous de l'eau sous le vent.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, transformée en cygne comme l'avait prédit Von Rothbart. Sayuri releva la tête de son aile et se leva en agitant un peu les ailes engourdies. Elle regarda vers l'immense palais qui s'élevait par delà les cimes des arbres.

- Le bal de la majorité des princes, hein ? C'est ma seule chance.

Après quelques décollages infructueux, le bel oiseau réussit à s'envoler et s'éleva bien vite pour quitter le domaine royal. Si son rêve se calquait correctement à sa réalité, son domicile devait se trouver au même endroit. Hélas pour elle parce que la résidence des Suzumura se situait à une soixantaine de kilomètres au moins de celle des Hitachiin, Sayuri mit presque la journée pour se rendre chez elle. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas l'endurance des oiseaux.

Ce fut donc en fin d'après-midi que la princesse Odette aperçut enfin les tourelles de son palais entre les nuages. Elle amorça la descente quand un détail l'interpella :

- Et l'atterrissage ? Noooooooooooooon !

Bien que dans un rêve, elle ne réussirait jamais à se poser comme une fleur ! Les vitres du palais devenaient de plus en plus grandes dans son champ de vision et elle était incapable de freiner. Consciente de ce qui l'attendait, Sayuri ferma les yeux, battit des ailes comme elle le put et finit par se heurter violemment contre le fronton de pierre d'une fenêtre et retomba sur le balcon, sonnée.

Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, elle était allongée sur un lit à baldaquin, toujours en cygne. Elle papillonna un peu des paupières avec un terrible mal de crâne et entrevit un visage dans le brouillard.

- Tu te sens mieux, petit cygne ?

Sayuri ouvrit les yeux en grands et reconnut ceux qui la détaillaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Sanae !

Et le volatile, tout heureux, bondit sur ses pattes puis sur la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de peur. Sanae portait la même tenue que son infortunée grande sœur sans les plumes et ses cheveux étaient aussi tressés dans une jolie natte blond miel. Un peu effrayée, elle prit à bout de bras le cygne qui s'agitait :

- Petite sœur ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

- « Petite sœur » ? Odette ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Bien… euh… sûr – mais appelle-moi Sayuri plutôt- ! C'est Von Rothbart qui m'a jetée un mauvais sort !

- Prouve-le.

- Tu aimes toujours Kaoru ? Réjouis-toi, je l'ai vu et c'est un vrai diable comme son frère !

La jeune fille rougit effroyablement et relâcha l'animal, convaincue qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa sœur aînée. Inquiète de cette nouvelle, elle lui demanda de lui raconter pourquoi elle était en cygne, ce que Sayuri fit, de sa transformation jusqu'à son arrivée ici.

- Tu dois m'aider, Sanae ! Ces deux idiots ne veulent… !

- Non, Odette.

Sayuri se tut en voyant sa sœur s'approcher d'elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Elle comprit trop tard et Sanae la prit pour la jeter dans une grande cage dorée qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre.

- Quoi ? Sanae ! Que fais-tu ?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et une tornade de vent souffla dans la pièce. Une colonne noire entoura soudainement Sanae et quand elle se dissipa, le cœur de Sayuri s'arrêta. La robe blanche de sa jumelle était devenue d'un noir d'encre décorée de plumes sombres sur le corset, la jupe et les pans. Un tour de cou noir brillait d'une pierre sombre qui poinçonnait une plume noire et la même couronne de plumes noires cerclait son front. Ce n'était pas possible !

- Non ! Sanae ! Le cygne noir ! C'est toi, Odile ?! s'horrifia le cygne, pétrifié.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'aille pas à la party. Je veux voir Kaoru, déclara sa jumelle noire avec un sourire satisfait. Ils ne feront pas la différence. Bonne soirée, Odette !

Sur ce, un tourbillon de plumes obscures l'enveloppa et elle disparut en abandonnant Sayuri complètement dépitée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prévu cela ? Dans le ballet original, le sorcier Von Rothbart présentait au prince Siegfried sa fille, Odile, qui était le parfait sosie de la princesse Odette. Qui d'autre que sa propre jumelle aurait pu endosser meilleur rôle dans cette histoire ?

- Grrr ! Non ! Hors de question que je te laisse toute seule avec un garçon et encore moins avec Kaoru Hitachiin, Sanae !

L'espoir naquit quand elle vit le soir pointer par la fenêtre. La nuit tomberait bientôt et elle redeviendrait humaine ! Encore un peu de patience !

Hélas. A la nuit tombée, Sayuri attendit encore et encore mais aucune transformation ne s'opéra. Elle gardait ses ailes et ses pieds palmés. Pourquoi ne redevenait-elle pas fille ? A peine se posa-t-elle la question que les paroles de Von Rothbart lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« - Tu seras cygne pendant le jour et ne reviendra fille que la nuit tant que tu n'apprendras pas à être réceptive aux autres ! »_

Tout s'expliquait. Elle était tellement obnubilée par Sanae et l'envie d'égorger Kaoru s'il la touchait qu'elle se condamnait elle-même à renforcer son mauvais sort qui l'emprisonnait. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ce n'était pas un manteau de plumes et des pattes palmées qui l'empêcherait d'aller chercher sa sœur !

Armée de tout son courage et de sa détermination, Sayuri s'élança de tout son poids contre les parois de la cage qui tangua violemment. Elle recommença l'opération et au bout de la troisième fois, la cage tomba du rebord de la table et la petite porte dorée s'ouvrit sous le choc. De nouveau libre, le cygne s'envola par la fenêtre.

Dopée par la colère et peut-être un peu aussi grâce au caractère fantastique de ce monde, notre princesse Odette atteignit le palais des jumeaux Hitachiin assez rapidement. Des carrosses venus du monde entier se pressaient aux portes du château et nombreuses jeunes filles toutes plus jolies et gracieuses les unes que les autres en descendaient pour y entrer.

En quelques coups d'ailes, Sayuri s'approcha des vitres qui donnaient sur la salle de bal et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une longue tablée couverte de cadeaux comblait un coin de la pièce tandis que le restant de l'espace était bondé de monde, entre les princesses qui se présentaient aux deux princes assis sur leurs trônes et les serviteurs qui circulaient avec leurs plateaux de petits fours.

- Tu sembles t'ennuyer, mon frère…

- Hum ? Oh non, Kaoru, je songeais…

Le jeune homme détailla son aîné du coin de l'œil et ne tarda pas à deviner l'objet de ses pensées.

- La jeune fille cygne ?

- Oui, à défaut d'avoir attrapé un cygne sauvage, on avait eu une fille hystérique.

Alors que les deux garçons étaient renversés sur leur royal siège, morts de rire, le cygne sauvage en question bouillait tellement de rage qu'il avait bientôt atteint la cuisson parfaite. Sales gosses ! Ils lui payeraient cet affront et cette insulte !

Les jeunes filles défilèrent ainsi face à eux pour se présenter, mais aucune ne retint particulièrement leur attention. De plus en plus nerveuse, Sayuri guettait le moindre signe de sa jumelle lorsqu'un domestique qui ressemblait fortement à Monsieur Sakurai, le vieux majordome des frères Hitachiin, réclama le silence en tapant sa canne au sol.

- Majestés, une dernière jeune fille souhaiterait se joindre à la party.

- Chic ! Un cadeau en plus ! Qu'elle entre ! ordonnèrent les princes, ravis.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'assemblée se tut aussitôt en découvrant la visiteuse. La clarté de sa peau et de ses cheveux éclatait comme un diamant parmi la noirceur des habits qu'elle portait en accordance parfaite avec le noir de ses grands yeux.

- Sanae ! s'exclama le cygne.

Sayuri tenta de se faire entendre en frappant du bec contre la vitre, mais avec la musique qui résonnait encore couvrit le bruit et personne ne la remarqua.

Etonnés par cette visite qu'ils n'attendaient pas, Siegfried et Kaoru se levèrent de leur trône.

- Toi… murmura l'aîné en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es donc venue ?

- Bien entendu, prince Siegfried. Je n'aurais manqué la fête de votre majorité et de celle de votre frère pour rien au monde. Veuillez accepter cet humble présent…

Odile claqua des doigts et un majordome s'avança vers ses souverains pour lui tendre un petit papier. Les garçons se penchèrent dessus puis étouffèrent un cri de surprise, les yeux presque larmoyants de bonheur :

- Un coupon-cadeau pour acheter 23 000 yens de ce qu'on veut dans un konbini de prolétaires ?!

Si elle n'avait pas eu à agiter les ailes pour faire du sur-place, Sayuri s'en serait écroulée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cadeau ?! Ces deux-là étaient des riches ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas acc…

- Ton cadeau nous honore, dit Siegfried en prenant la main de la belle princesse en noir. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Ah… euh… En fait, altesse, ne vous vexez pas, mais j'aurais préféré…

Mais Odile ne put aller au bon de sa phrase qu'il l'entraînait déjà au milieu de la piste de danse pour engager une longue valse. Déçue de ne pas avoir pu choisir le jeune homme de ses pensées, l'infortunée cavalière du prince ne put qu'adresser un regard navré à Kaoru, resté en retrait.

De son côté, Sayuri devenait folle. Après Kaoru, il fallait que ce soit Hikaru qui pose les yeux sur sa sœur ? Là, c'en était trop ! Le cygne s'éloigna à tire d'ailes pour tenter de trouver une ouverture, pénétrer dans le palais et aller crever les yeux de ce séducteur avant de ramener vite fait bien fait sa cadette à la maison. Hélas, elle se heurta à des fenêtres, des portails et des meurtrières tous fermés et elle ne put passer par la cheminée car elle était trop étroite pour elle. Rageur et déçu, l'oiseau retourna à son précédent poste d'observation alors que la valse du prince Siegfried et de Sanae s'achevait.

- Je ne te reconnais plus, avoua le jeune homme en plongeant le regard dans les yeux panthère de sa partenaire. Je me suis trompé à ton sujet.

Et il se tourna vers les convives, sa main dans celle de Sanae.

- Réjouissez-vous tous ! Car ce soir, je suis amoureux ! Et je compte épouser dès demain la princesse Sayuri !

- Pardon ?! s'offusqua sa nouvelle fiancée.

- Quoi ?! surenchérit l'autre prince. Eh oh, Siegfried ! Et toutes nos promesses ?! On s'était promis de rester ens… !

- Kaoru, cette piètre parodie est déjà très compliquée alors évite d'en rajouter.

Sayuri n'en revenait pas. Cet idiot d'Hikaru était aussi myope pour les distinguer l'une de l'autre comme dans la vraie vie ! Elle se promit de faire quelque chose lorsqu'elle reviendrait à elle, mais un étrange battement de cœur lui arracha une douleur aiguë.

- Aah… grimaça l'oiseau, pris de vertige. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Elle n'eût pas à chercher loin. Elle avait pour tâche de se faire aimer du prince Siegfried et au lieu de cela, il allait épouser sa sœur jumelle. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle connaissait déjà la fin du ballet. Siegfried épousait Odile et condamnait par la même occasion Odette à rester à jamais un cygne ou à la mort. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Ses ailes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et sa vue se brouilla. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, le cygne ferma les yeux et retomba, quelque part dans les buissons des jardins, sans connaissance.

Le lendemain, le chant enjoué d'un rossignol tira lentement Sayuri de son sommeil. Malgré le mal de crâne qui lui martelait la tête, elle ouvrit les yeux sur un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle était encore vivante ? Elle devait avoir un sursis jusqu'aux noces.

- Je dois… empêcher… ce mariage… articula-t-elle pour s'aider à se relever.

Elle agita un peu les ailes pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'en était pas cassée une lors de sa chute et constata avec bonheur qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle passa la tête par-dessus le buisson dans lequel elle avait atterri et trouva de nombreux domestiques qui s'affairaient et courraient partout, des décorations dans les mains.

- Vite, vite ! pressait une servante portant des bouquets de fleurs.

- La cérémonie est dans moins d'une heure ! ajoutait un majordome avec un rouleau de ruban blanc.

Le cœur de Sayuri s'emballa. Une heure ? Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Sans plus attendre, elle s'envola vers les tourelles pointues du palais et plana jusqu'au balcon d'une chambre tapissée de rose. Elle cogna du bec contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Une ombre apparut à l'intérieur et laissa entrevoir la silhouette d'une jeune fille magnifiquement parée.

- Odette ? s'étonna Odile en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Sanae ! Tu ne dois pas l'épouser ! ordonna tout de suite le cygne en entrant.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, l'air triste. Elle était si jolie dans sa longue robe de mariée blanche cousue de perles de nacre et à l'interminable traîne vaporeuse. Sa larme brilla derrière le grand voile transparent accroché à ses cheveux.

- Oh, Odette ! pleura la fiancée en se laissant asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. J'aurais préféré épouser Kaoru ! Je ne voulais pas que tout ceci arrive !

Sayuri eut mal pour elle. Sanae ne serait jamais heureuse avec un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle était trop fleur bleue. Et puis, elle le savait, son cœur était à Kaoru et uniquement à lui. L'oiseau vint se poser près d'elle et frotta affectueusement sa tête contre la joue humide de la jeune fille éplorée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai tout pour empêcher cela. Aie confiance en moi.

Après avoir demandé à sa sœur de garder l'espoir, Sayuri quitta la chambre et s'envola de nouveau sur le balcon. Elle avait une idée. Dans tout ce monde, même imaginaire, une seule personne pourrait convaincre le prince Siegfried de ne pas se marier, et Sayuri fut bien contente qu'elle existe dans cette version du _Lac des Cygnes _: le frère de Siegfried, Kaoru !

Le cygne analysa chacune des fenêtres dans l'espoir de trouver celle du frère cadet du futur marié et ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'elle entrevit la silhouette aux cheveux roux qui boudait, prostrée sur son lit. Comme elle l'avait fait chez Sanae, Sayuri se posa sur le balcon et tapa du bec contre les carreaux. Intrigué par ce petit bruit, le prince Kaoru se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Un cygne ? s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est moi, Sayuri ! dit l'oiseau agacé en entrant. La fille que Siegfried veut épouser est ma jumelle ! Tu dois empêcher ton frère de se marier, Kaoru !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et pesta de mauvaise humeur. Si cela avait été aussi simple ! Mais son aîné était fermement décidé à épouser sa promise, que cela lui plaise ou pas. Si Siegfried était heureux, il supposa qu'il l'était aussi. Mais le cygne ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

- Non, non, non ! Sanae ne doit pas épouser ton frère parce que… ! Euh…

- Quoi ? Parle, pressa le garçon, interpellé par son interruption.

- Parce que… Oh, et puis zut ! Nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité, je peux le dire. Parce que ma sœur est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps déjà. Et je préfère, même si ça me coûte de dire ça, qu'elle t'épouse toi qu'elle aime plutôt qu'un autre qu'elle n'aime pas.

Kaoru rougit à cette révélation, ce qui étonna beaucoup son interlocutrice. Attendez une petite minute. Tous les personnages qu'elle croisait provenaient de son subconscient qui s'approvisionnait dans ses souvenirs, non ? Alors, s'il rougissait, cela signifiait-il qu'il aimait bien aussi Sanae ? Pour de vrai ?

- Ouuuh, toi, mon p'tit bonhomme, je vais vraiment te surveiller après ça ! menaça Sayuri en le pointant du bout de l'aile. Mais en attendant, il faut arrêter ton frère !

- Je ne peux pas, même si je le veux ! Siegfried et moi, nous nous sommes violemment disputés hier soir et il m'a enfermé dans notre chambre. Je ne peux même pas assister à la noce. Et pire encore, il a gardé le coupon pour lui…

Silence.

- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle te trouve… BON ! D'accord, je vais me débrouiller toute seule !

Seule avec sa détermination, Sayuri abandonna Kaoru à ses regrets et sa tristesse et s'envola de la chambre, direction la cérémonie de mariage ! Notre oiseau blanc fit de tour du palais au son des cloches qui tintaient le début des réjouissances. Elle devait se hâter ! Mais où était l'église ?

Enfin, elle trouva le dernier cortège d'invités qui arrivait en retard pour lui indiquer le chemin. La grande salle du palais ! De quelques nouveaux battements d'ailes, le cygne blanc se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le prince Siegfried était déjà face à l'autel avec sa triste fiancée qui se retenait de pleurer à ses côtés. Un peu déstabilisé, le prêtre de la cérémonie dont le rôle avait été endossé par son propre père, Kenichi Suzumura, la jeune fille sentit une nouvelle douleur dans la poitrine. Si le prince épousait Odile, elle aurait droit à la version tragique finale du ballet de Tchaïkovski.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon aimée ? demanda Siegfried qui avait entendu les sanglots silencieux de sa fiancée.

- Oh… Ce ne sont que des larmes de joie, altesse… murmura tristement Sanae alors qu'une nouvelle larme roulait sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme fut quelque peu étonné de la voir ainsi mais n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers le prêtre afin de commencer la cérémonie.

Les psaumes et autres extraits bibliques se succédaient et Sayuri se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle devait tenir le coup ! L'ecclésiastique allait à présent bientôt lier à jamais les deux jeunes gens, il ne fallait pas faiblir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Faute de pouvoir l'annuler, elle pouvait au moins tenter de le retarder un pour gagner du temps.

Dans l'effort de la dernière chance, le cygne se recula un peu de la fenêtre, les forces vacillantes.

- Et vous, Prince Siegfried, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse la princesse Sayuri ici présente, de l'honorer et de la chérir dans la joie et le malheur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je…

Cliing ! Un énorme fracas de verre brisé éclata aux oreilles de l'assemblée qui se souleva d'un sursaut effrayé.

- Non, tu ne la veux pas ! cria une voix.

La vitre de la plus haute fenêtre avait volé en éclat et une forme gracieuse blanche avait pénétré la grande salle. Le prince leva la tête vers l'oiseau blanc qui volait dans les hauts plafonds quand tout à coup, celui-ci perdit de l'altitude pour s'effondrer en plein milieu de l'allée. Alors que sa fiancée avait étouffé un cri d'horreur, le prince remonta le chemin tracé de pétales de roses blanches et y découvrit un cygne majestueux blessé étendu. Les perles de sang qui coulaient de ses écorchures de verre salissait la blancheur de son plumage de craie mais ne le rendaient pas moins beau.

- Un cygne ? s'étonnaient les convives en voyant l'animal.

- Pas n'importe quel cygne… corrigea le jeune homme en s'agenouillant.

Il redressa un peu l'oiseau en lui soutenant la tête et baissa les yeux sur ce morceau de soie qui lui entourait une aile. Il le reconnut aussitôt.

- Sayuri ?

Le cygne entrouvrit faiblement les paupières.

- Je ne laisse pas ma sœur unique à n'importe qui… souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible avant de le regarder. Et puis… je ne pense pas que tu aurais vécu heureux… avec quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas d'amour…

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais une lumière étrange s'émana du corps de Sayuri jusqu'à devenir aveuglante. Les invités reculèrent, effrayés par un tel phénomène, et assistèrent avec Siegfried à la transformation du cygne en jeune fille. Ses blessures avaient aussi miraculeusement disparu.

Sayuri ouvrit les paupières et regarda longuement ses mains redevenues humaines.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi me suis-je retransformée ?

- Parce que tu as brisé le sort.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le prince qui lui souriait et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Il se laissa aller à la contempler de nouveau. Elle ressemblait à un ange aux ailes éparpillées en milliers de plumes.

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour venir m'empêcher de commettre une erreur et par la suite d'être malheureux, lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Tu as donc prouvé que tu pouvais ouvrir ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que ta sœur.

Déjà bien rouge, Sayuri baissa les yeux. Ce n'était même pas la réalité, tout ça. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi troublée ? Sa gêne monta d'un cran lorsqu'il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, à la fois enjôleur et moqueur.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est bon à se faire aimer de toi, Sayuri…

Et le voilà qu'il se penchait vers elle ! Eh ? Oh ! Mais… Pourquoi il fermait les yeux, maintenant ?!

- Ah… Ah… A… !!!

¤¤¤

- Dites, de quoi peut-elle rêver pour être aussi agitée ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hikaru. Après avoir reçu cette lettre, ma sœur s'est excitée toute seule pendant une heure, folle de joie. Voilà où ça l'a menée, elle s'est assoupie de fatigue…

- Ah ! Regardez ! Elle ouvre la bouche, on dirait qu'elle va dire quelque chose dans son sommeil…

Dans la main d'une jeune fille endormie dans la balancelle de la terrasse, une lettre frappée de l'insigne d'une grande école était étroitement serrée:

« _A l'attention de Mademoiselle Sayuri Suzumura._

_Mademoiselle,_

_Vous vous êtes présentée le 8 août pour les essais du spectacle que notre école de danse organise chaque année et nous vous remercions de votre participation._

_Le jury a été touché par votre interprétation et a le grand plaisir de vous proposer le rôle d'Odette dans notre ballet de cette année, _le Lac des Cygnes_. Vos professeurs seront à votre disposition afin de vous aider au mieux dans votre préparation._

_En espérant avoir l'honneur de vous admirer très bientôt, veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Akiko Hijitsu_

_Directrice »_

* * *

Mdr. J'adore ce chapitre parce que c'est le seul qui me permette de faire n'importe quoi avec les caractères. Du OOC franc et voulu, ça fait du bien parfois. XD 

Je m'excuse aux fans de ce ballet qui, depuis écriture, m'a donné envie d'aller le voir pour de vrai. XD

Sachez en tout cas que cette histoire de ballet va faire un remue ménage pas croyable. (et puis, ce chapitre ne s'appelle-t-il pas "Le Lac des Signes"? Hé hé! XD)

Prochain chapitre : on prend ses distances !


	15. Distances

En ce moment, je ne touche pas trop à « Oui, je le veux » car j'ai été prise d'une bouffée d'inspi pour une autre fic (une sur _**Yami no Matsuei**_ pour ceux que ça intéresserait). A surveiller donc ! Mais je vous rassure, « Oui, je le veux » me tient trop à cœur pour que je l'abandonne.

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Elenthya **: C'est clair, moi aussi, je déteste ce prénom, ça fait pas crédible ! XD Pour cette histoire de SOS, en effet, je voulais faire un jeu de mots, contente de voir que quelqu'un l'a remarqué ! XD Tu sais, je suis obligée de les faire reculer un peu, parce que pour moi, ça irait trop vite et ça ne m'irait pas par rapport aux caractères des jumeaux. On m'accuserait aussi de rendre les choses trop faciles. Et puis, tu as déjà vu des histoires d'amour sans doute ? Hé hé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas trop. Merci de te proposer en bêta readeuse, mais je tiens à tout faire moi-même et aussi, c'est pour garder les surprises ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Mélusine2** : O-O Pince-moi… Elle adore ?! Noooon ? XD Ah ah ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Mais ça me frustre un peu de voir que c'est un chapitre « hors sujet » qui te plait le plus par rapport au reste, lol. Mais bon, je ne vais pas crachez dans la soupe. J'espère que le retour à la réalité restera sur de bonnes bases. Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin** : Tiens, une nouvelle ? Bienvenue dans l'histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Kiss

Alors, comme je le disais, on prend un peu ses distances. Ce chapitre est assez vide par rapport aux autres, mais c'est voulu parce que là, on s'attarde un peu sur le psychologique. Et puis, c'est après les passages à vides que ça repart mieux ! XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Distances**_

- Quoi ? Odette ?

- Si je te le dis !

- Kyaa ! Dans mes bras, grande sœur !

Sayuri plongea dans les bras de Sanae et s'autorisa un cri de joie non dissimulée avec une petite danse de la victoire. Tel avait été son premier acte de la journée, au saut du lit : annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa jumelle. Prise par un rêve étrange qui l'avait retenue depuis le début de la soirée, l'aînée des sœurs Suzumura avait dormi sans avoir lâché sa précieuse lettre signée de la main même de la directrice de son école de danse. Amaya Miyano, sa mère, était également à la tête de l'établissement qu'elle avait elle-même fondé mais elle avait conservé son nom de jeune fille pour que sa fille ne fût pas victime des brimades des autres élèves et avait tenu à ne pas participer au jury pour ne pas influencer la décision des juges.

- Maman sera tellement fière de toi ! complimenta Sanae en relâchant sa sœur qui avait bondi sur son lit.

Sayuri relut encore une fois les quelques lignes de son courrier. Elle aimait tellement la lire et la relire qu'elle serait presque capable de l'encadrer pour continuer de la contempler à loisir.

Sanae regarda sa cadette avec un air attendri. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela, l'occasion d'enfin briller pour devenir une ballerine reconnue venait de se présenter. Et la jeune fille n'ignorait pas le projet secret que son autre nourrissait : intégrer l'Opéra de Paris en tant qu'étoile.

- Je comprends maintenant le cri dans ton sommeil… grimaça Sanae en tapotant son oreille. Mais on aurait plutôt dit un hurlement de terreur…

La rêverie admirative de sa jumelle se brisa comme un verre qui heurtait le sol. Elle détourna la tête, le nez en l'air et les joues roses.

- Euh… Hum… En fait, c'est plus compliqué que cela… Laisse tomber.

Intriguée par sa réaction, sa cadette pencha la tête sur le côté mais n'insista pas plus.

- Et c'est pour quand, ce fameux ballet ?

- Dans une semaine.

Sanae s'horrifia du délai de préparation qui serait bien trop court mais sa sœur la rassura tout de suite. Sa classe travaillait sur _le Lac des Cygnes _depuis la rentrée. Cette semaine ne serait que pour parfaire sa prestation.

- Fais de ton mieux alors !

- Hum !

Elle était très tendue. Sa carrière future était en jeu dans ce spectacle. Nul doute que des grands du milieu seraient présents, en plus de leur mère qui, en dépit de sa grande sévérité au niveau des efforts, plaçait de grands espoirs en elle. Amaya Miyano n'avait jamais été très enthousiaste à laisser une de ses filles suivre ses pas, consciente du nombre de sacrifices et de difficultés qu'il y aurait. Aussi, Sayuri s'était toujours plus surpassée pour ne jamais la décevoir. Elle mettrait le paquet.

- Pas de temps à perdre ! s'exclama-t-elle en quittant le lit de Sanae. Je commence tout de suite et ne m'arrêterai que ce soir, dussé-je faire des pointes en sang !

- Euh… bon courage ?

Sayuri renvoya un petit signe de la main à sa cadette et attrapa son justaucorps accroché à un cintre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains sous les yeux amusés et fiers de sa jumelle.

Plus tard, nous retrouvons Sanae qui descendait l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Son regard s'en alla par delà la fenêtre vers l'aile du pavillon qui renfermait la salle de danse. Il lui semblait déjà entendre les puissants violons du ballet résonner, accompagnés de l'effleurement des chaussons satinés de Sayuri qui glissaient sur le parquet.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille tamponna quelqu'un.

- Ouups ?

- Olà, attention, Sanae ! prévint Hikaru qui arrivait au détour du couloir. On a déjà eu trop de chute dans l'escalier dernièrement…

- Excuse-moi, je pensais à Sayu.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Sayuri ? C'était à peine si elle ne lui avait pas marché dessus quand il l'avait croisée au moment où elle était sortie de la chambre. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la chambrer en plus. Sanae lui expliqua que sa jumelle avait reçu une grande nouvelle et Hikaru lui proposa de raconter tout cela à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Avec plaisir.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent ainsi dehors où Kaoru les attendait déjà. En les voyant arriver, celui-ci les salua d'un signe de la main.

- Bonjour, Sanae.

- Bonjour, Kaoru. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Et toi, Hikaru, pas trop de mal ?

Bien qu'ils avaient encore des bleus un peu partout sur les bras, les garçons affirmèrent qu'ils se sentaient en pleine forme. Kaoru passa le bout de ses doigts sur le pansement qui ornait son arcade sourcilière, souvenir de sa chute après son altercation avec son frère. Une chance qu'il ne s'était pas ouvert en tombant. Le temps pour la blessure de cicatriser et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Sanae baissa les yeux sur ses toasts qui refroidissaient. Elle se sentait coupable quelque part. Après tout, c'était d'elle qu'était partie la colère d'Hikaru.

- Justement… Hikaru… Je tenais à m'excuser encore une fois…

Hikaru l'arrêta tout de suite. C'était à lui de s'excuser, il n'avait pas à se montrer aussi violent et grossier avec elle.

- Mais sachez que jamais je ne me permettrai de tenter de vous séparer l'un de l'autre. Je suis une jumelle, moi aussi… dit-elle en leur souriant. Je ne comprendrai même pas qu'un mariage détruise un tel lien de fraternité.

Soudainement, quelque chose s'éteignit chez les jumeaux comme une autre chose s'était rallumée en eux. Le mariage. Avec tous ces derniers événements, ils avaient complètement occulté cela. Ces filles, ces jumelles à la fois étonnantes, changeantes ou troublantes, ils allaient certainement finir leur vie à leurs côtés.

Hikaru et Kaoru se sentirent étranges, envahis d'un sentiment inqualifiable. Ils étaient incapables de dire comment ils voyaient cette union à présent. Le retour à la réalité avait été d'un brutal trop déstabilisant.

Un peu embarrassée par leur silence, Sanae préféra poursuivre, touillant son café distraitement.

- Il me semble que Sayuri est venue te parler, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été blessante…

- Hein ? Oh non, pas du tout…

L'aîné des frères Hitachiin se replongea dans cette étrange conversation mêlant compassion et petites attaques pour le faire réagir qu'il avait eue avec Sayuri. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait été sincère avec lui, mais il avait dû s'avouer qu'elle l'avait surpris.

Après un bref récit de son échange, Hikaru remarqua que Sanae le regardait d'un air étonné mélangé à un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je suis surprise. Sayu ne m'a jamais confié ce regret de ne pas être une sœur fusionnelle comme vous deux.

Les garçons clignèrent des yeux. Cela était encore plus surprenant, et Hikaru réalisa qu'il venait d'être un privilégié. Sanae, qui représentait tout pour Sayuri, n'avait jamais été au courant de cela ?

- Et sinon, sais-tu quel était le courrier que ta sœur a reçu ? questionna Kaoru qui avait compris le blanc de son autre.

La jeune fille leur raconta de quoi il en retournait et les garçons furent contents pour Sayuri. Avec le peu qu'ils avaient déjà vu, ce ballet promettait d'être superbe. Ils acceptèrent donc avec enthousiasme l'invitation qui les convierait à la représentation qui aurait lieu dan une semaine.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de vous voir aussi, sourit l'adolescente en terminant son café. A présent, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai ma leçon de harpe. A plus tard.

- A plus tard, lui renvoyèrent les jumeaux.

Hikaru et Kaoru la regardèrent sortir puis baissèrent tous deux les yeux quand elle fut hors de leur champ de vision. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à quatre avec les jumelles Suzumura, ils se sentirent seuls. Presque coupés du monde extérieur. Ils ne se dirent rien, mais comme toujours, ils pensèrent pareil et l'un devinait les pensées de l'autre.

Hikaru se redressa dans sa chaise et tourna la petite cuillère en argent dans son pot de confiture de roses, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- J'en oubliais qu'elles étaient nos futures fiancées…

- Moi aussi.

C'était drôle de voir à quel point ils s'étaient habitués à la présence de Sayuri et Sanae avec eux. Ils ne les voyaient pas tout le temps, cela leur permettait de respirer comme ils l'avaient voulu. Les filles avaient-elles instauré le bon équilibre avec eux ? Cela leur fit étrange de les voir à nouveau comme des « filles » et non comme des « colocataires ». Quelque part, cela les refroidit. Ils s'étaient laissés avoir peu à peu, sans presque rien voir.

Les jumeaux replongèrent individuellement dans ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu de leur côté. Kaoru se pencha sur Sanae et sur les derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés très vite. Trop vite ? Oui, il le reconnaissait, il avait été troublé par les charmes de la cadette des sœurs. Mais cela ne signifiait rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Quant à Hikaru, ce fut aussi les derniers échanges qu'il avait eus avec Sayuri qui lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette fille était tellement changeante. Un peu comme lui. Tantôt impétueuse et insaisissable, tantôt mystérieuse et étonnante. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. Oui, elle lui ressemblait. Mais cela ne signifiait rien. N'est-ce pas ?

¤¤¤

Après leur petit déjeuner, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire, les jumeaux se décidèrent à aller voir Sayuri pendant sa répétition de danse classique. L'après-midi, elle ne serait pas là parce qu'elle irait répéter à son école de danse avec le reste des danseurs pour la mise en scène. Ils traversèrent le rez-de-chaussée et à peine arrivés au détour du dernier couloir, ils entendirent déjà l'air délicat et à la fois entraînant d'un pas de deux. Les jumeaux approchèrent et poussèrent doucement la porte de la salle.

Madame Kugimiya se tenait en retrait au fond de la salle, les mains croisées sur son bâton qu'elle toquait par terre selon le rythme, et observait d'un œil critique sa ballerine. Vêtue d'un justaucorps à fines bretelles noir, d'un fuseau et de sa petite jupe volante, Sayuri n'était pas seule ce matin. Un danseur l'accompagnait. Les cheveux bruns lisses retenus en une petite queue de cheval sur le bas de la nuque, ce jeune homme aux yeux verts envoûtants tenait sa partenaire par la taille tout en accompagnant son mouvement de main avec la sienne.

Il suffit à Hikaru et Kaoru de baisser les yeux sur le pantalon moulant qu'il portait pour sentir le rire monter. Ils savaient que cela ne faisait pas tolérant, mais c'était d'un ridi…

Bam !

- AÏE !

- Cachez-moi cette esquisse de sourire moqueur que je ne saurai voir !

Les garçons retirèrent la bouteille d'eau qui venait de s'écraser sur leur nez et affrontèrent le regard agacé de Sayuri qui s'approchait de la porte.

- On venait juste te voir ! se défendirent-ils avec une grimace douloureuse. Ce n'est pas un cygne que tu devrais interpréter, mais un corbeau.

- Quoi ? Espèces de… !

- Sayuri, qui sont ces personnes ?

Les trois jeunes gens tempérèrent aussitôt leurs ardeurs et se tournèrent vers le partenaire de danse de Sayuri qui vint la rejoindre. Il avait la même carrure que les jumeaux, quoique peut-être un peu plus fort et il avait une expression de calme si marquée qu'il pouvait laisser croire à qui le regardait qu'il était un peu dans la lune.

La jeune fille à ses côtés réprima un grognement puis remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je te présente les frères Hitachiin. Hikaru, Kaoru, voici Takumi Hishyio, mon partenaire en classe de danse et le futur Prince Siegfried de notre _Lac des Cygnes_.

Takumi adressa une inclination de tête polie à l'adresse des jumeaux qui lui rendirent un « Enchanté » synchrone.

- C'est drôle comme coïncidence, dit Hikaru, les mains dans les poches. Partenaires à l'école et sur le spectacle, ça sera plus facile pour vous.

- Sayuri est une excellente danseuse et je n'aurais partagé ce privilège de danser avec et pour elle avec personne.

Takumi avait parlé d'un air très dégagé et d'une voix posée, mais Hikaru et Kaoru furent les seuls à percer cette pointe de supériorité et de satisfaction de soi qui avait enrobé ses mots. Ils froncèrent un peu les sourcils et remarquèrent un rapide sourire corner les lèvres du garçon.

- Et sinon, lequel est ton fiancé ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille près de lui.

Sayuri se retrouva un peu perdue à cette question.

- Euh… Eh bien…

- Personne.

Elle leva les yeux vers les jumeaux dont le visage s'était fermé avec le même air pincé que lors du dîner de rencontre avec les jumelles.

- Personne n'est fiancé à personne, reprit Hikaru d'un ton sec. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Sur ce, bon entraînement.

Et ils tournèrent les talons pour ressortir sans le moindre regard aux deux danseurs. Cette fois, Sayuri en était restée pantoise. « Nous en sommes pas encore là » ? Alors, pourquoi étaient-elles ici depuis plus d'une semaine? L'adolescente serra les poings de rage. Quel était cet amer ressentiment qui remontait en elle ? Ce n'était pas l'agacement habituel qu'Hikaru et Kaoru lui inspiraient quand ils la taquinaient.

- C'est ça ! cria-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alors comme « personne n'est fiancé à personne », ne venez plus me déranger !!

Elle souffla comme si elle avait couru un 100 mètres tant elle était énervée. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi avoir été aussi froid et implacable ? C'était humiliant pour elle.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir avec Kaoru à ses côtés, Hikaru baissa encore un peu la tête en entendant la colère de Sayuri résonner à ses oreilles. Bien qu'ils fussent cachés par sa frange, Kaoru pouvait lire dans les yeux de son frère une résignation pesée et réfléchie. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Et il devinait même qu'au fond, cela ne lui plaisait pas d'avoir agi de la sorte.

- Ah ! Kaoru !

Les garçons redressèrent la tête vers la voix flûtée de Sanae qui rentrait de la véranda avec un panier de fleurs fraîchement coupées au parfum entêtant.

- Oui, Sanae ?

La jeune fille s'avança vers eux et proposa à Kaoru, s'il se sentait toujours d'attaque, de s'essayer à son premier cours d'ikebana qu'elle lui avait promis en échange de sa dernière leçon de basket-ball.

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il repensait à cette fameuse initiation au basket-ball et comment elle s'était terminée. Ses yeux bronze rencontrèrent ceux d'onyx de Sanae et il eut un frisson. Oui, il avait peur maintenant. Ce moment d'égarement qui l'avait capturé ce matin-là l'effrayait à y repenser.

Comme pour le prévenir de ses intentions, il regarda son aîné un bref instant puis Sanae.

- Désolé, Sanae. Pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Oh ? Tant pis, sourit-elle. Peut-être demain alors ?

- Non. Pas demain non plus. Enfin… je… On verra…

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi parlait-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux ? Quelle était cette intonation étrange dans sa voix ? Quelque chose venait de mourir.

L'adolescente les laissa partir avec une brusque sensation de vide. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle le regardait s'éloigner et cela lui faisait mal. Elle baissa la tête sur ses fleurs et comprit. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Elle s'était montrée trop audacieuse et maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

Sayuri vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle car elle avait assisté de loin à la discussion. Même si elle n'avait rien entendu de l'échange, elle devinait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'avait rien eu de joyeux. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Sanae qui lui sourit faiblement puis les filles tournèrent la tête vers les jumeaux qui disparurent à l'angle du couloir.

- Je crois... que tu devrais prendre un peu le temps de réfléchir, conseilla l'aînée à voix basse.

Sa jumelle comprit le message en sous-entendu. Elle devrait s'éloigner un peu elle aussi, c'est cela ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle à contrecoeur. Je suis partie trop vite.

Sayuri serra un peu son épaule en signe de soutient. Elle devinait bien la douleur que sa sœur devait ressentir avec les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Kaoru.

La ballerine se mordit la langue. Elle aussi était allée trop vite. Elle qui avait commencé à le voir comme quelqu'un de bien, elle s'était trompée. Hikaru était ce garçon froid, possessif et renfermé qu'elle avait vu au départ. Kaoru aussi. Il n'était pas aussi enclin à s'approcher de Sanae qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle qui avait consenti à accorder peu à peu de sa réelle confiance aux jumeaux, ils l'avaient déçue en plus de Sanae. Alors, elle prendrait ses distances. Mais tout de même, Hikaru…

Sanae aussi se sentait refroidie. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Kaoru, ce soudain rejet avait eu comme l'effet d'une mini bombe. Cependant, elle savait ce qu'elle devrait faire. Alors, elle prendrait ses distances. Mais tout de même, Kaoru…

- Idiot.

Ni Sayuri ni Sanae ne pouvait le savoir, mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi loin qu'elles pouvaient le croire. Après avoir tourné au détour du corridor, ils s'étaient tous les deux adossés contre le mur, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient bêtes de réagir ainsi, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes. Ils avaient baissé leur garde et le résultat de l'enchaînement des choses les avait pris au dépourvu.

La violente dispute d'Hikaru aurait déjà dû servir de signal d'alarme. Tout allait trop vite et ils n'étaient plus maîtres de la situation. Etait-ce une marque d'immaturité de vouloir demeurer en position dominante ? Pourquoi se poser la question quand ils savaient tous les deux la véritable raison.

- C'est bien de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kaoru d'une voix morne.

Son frère ne répondit pas tout de suite, à croire qu'il se posait aussi cette question.

- Au moins, tout le monde pourra réfléchir.

Hikaru savait que se refermer n'était pas la bonne solution. Lui et Kaoru étaient un peu dans la situation des Troyens qui avaient découvert trop tard que leur ville avait été pénétrée par l'envahisseur. Ils venaient de voir que leur monde avait laissé passer quelqu'un sans qu'ils ne le vissent venir et ils se sentaient désarmés. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu avec eux-mêmes.

Alors, ils prendraient leurs distances.

* * *

Oui, vraiment, il se passe rien. Désolée… -.-'

Prochain chapitre : chacun réfléchit un peu de son côté et les esprits deviennent un peu plus clairs dans la vision qu'on a de l'autre.

Ja ne !


	16. Ce qui se cache sous mon silence

Voilà ! Je viens de boucler ma fic sur Yami no Matsuei, je vais pouvoir revenir sur « Oui, je le veux » ! Le premier chapitre est sortir, donc si ça intéresse…

: Journal des Reviewers :

**Mélusine 2** : Je m'attendais à une critique dans ce genre. Ca m'apprendra à faire trop de descriptions sur les sentiments des personnages, c'est sans doute mon défaut le plus énorme dans mon style. En mettant de côté les critiques « mineures » sur les détails minuscroscopiques, oui, tu as raison, les garçons se sont laissés avoir, mais pas de façon amoureuse. Mais non, Hikaru, à ce moment de l'histoire, n'est pas amoureux de Sayuri. Mais je pense que ce chapitre éclairera ta lanterne. Pour la durée de la fic, elle s'étale sur le mois d'août qu'ils doivent passer tous ensemble. Ca me parait bien pour les faire craquer. XD Pour Takumi, il n'est pas du tout prétentieux, tu vas comprendre à la lecture de ce chap. Si Hikaru ne l'aime pas, c'est parce qu'il a remis l'idée du mariage sur le tapis de façon trop brutale. XD Voilà. En espérant que ce chapitre suffise à dissiper tes doutes... Kiss!

**Elenthya** : Rassure-toi, ils se taperont encore dessus, j'aime trop leur créer des joutes verbales! XD Là, c'est juste un froid de "Eh! On va pas un peu vite, là?". Les jumeaux se sont juste rendus compte qu'ils avaient été "faibles" et, en quelque sorte, leur fierté en prend un coup. Et intrinsèquement, ça retombe sr les filles qui sont refroides aussi. Dans mon esprit, c'est clair parce que j'ai écrit tout ça, mais je comprends que ça puisse perturber les lecteurs. Kiss et merci!

Alors, ce chapitre d'avant était un peu obscur, je pense que celui-ci devrait compléter le précédent.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Ce qui se cache sous mon silence**_

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Elle était semblable à celle des débuts de la cohabitation, silencieuse, réservée, en prenant soin d'ignorer l'autre, mais sans l'animosité piquante. Chacune des deux fratries était restée dans son coin de la résidence pour éviter de côtoyer l'autre.

Sayuri et Sanae avaient gardé l'aile droite pour la danse ou la harpe tandis qu'Hikaru et Kaoru avaient élu l'aile gauche avec la terrasse pour rester à l'ombre d'un store banne. Et s'ils venaient à se croiser, pas un mot n'était prononcé. Seul un malaise apparaissait ou un début d'énervement pour Sayuri et chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire ou continuait son chemin sans chercher à essayer de jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre personne.

Lors du repas du midi, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent à table tous ensemble mais ce fut comme s'ils n'étaient avec personne tant la tablée était silencieuse. Quand la parole devenait incontournable, cela donnait ceci :

- Puis-je avoir le sel, Sanae ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Et elle lui donnait avec un sourire aimable, parce que Sanae n'était pas de nature rancunière ou de se montrer froide même quand la situation n'était pas au beau fixe.

Ou cela pouvait donner ceci :

- Sayuri, un peu d'eau ?

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je sais faire les choses seules comme vous.

Et elle se servait elle-même en reposant la carafe d'eau un peu trop fortement sur la table, parce que Sayuri était de nature rancunière et à se montrer froide quand la situation n'était pas au beau fixe.

Hikaru et Kaoru avaient bien conscience qu'ils avaient froissé leurs invitées et bien que cela ne leur plaisait pas, ils devaient le faire. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur aux événements de la matinée, on pouvait croire que le comportement des quatre jeunes gens était strictement identique aux premiers repas qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. La rancune et l'isolement étaient dans l'air.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence de mort jusqu'au dessert où Sayuri se tourna vers sa jumelle.

- Sana, tu veux m'accompagner cet après-midi à l'entraînement de danse ? Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule ici.

Les jumeaux abandonnèrent un instant leur flanc pâtissier.

- « Toute seule » ? Mais nous sommes…

- Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'aucun lien quelconque ne nous unit, nous ne sommes donc pas tenues de rester en votre présence toute la journée.

Sayuri avait riposté avec une telle vivacité que les garçons crurent qu'elle avait prédit leur réaction juste pour leur jeter cette réplique cinglante en pleine figure. Sa voix était si cassante qu'elle aurait pu fracasser une brique. Hikaru prit cette phrase très à cœur car elle faisait directement référence à ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune fille face à son partenaire de danse et comprit tout de suite qu'elle lui faisait payer l'humiliation.

De son côté, Sanae hésitait. Un simple coup d'œil à l'atmosphère irrespirable qui planait autour de la tonnelle réussit à la convaincre.

- Très bien, je viendrai avec toi, accepta-t-elle. Je ne me sentirai pas à ma place ici.

Ce fut au tour de Kaoru de relever un peu la tête. Oui, Sanae avait bel et bien compris sa volonté de prendre du recul. Et la voir avec cette mine éteinte lui faisait mal quelque part. Elle l'avait habitué à figure tellement plus plaisante. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensées, vu que c'était lui la cause de ce mutisme. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, elle le faisait. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout à coup, le portable de Sayuri se mit à sonner de la mélodie du thème principal _Lac des Cygnes_.

- Allô ? Ah, Takumi… sourit-elle. Oui, oui, j'emmènerai Sana avec moi. Quoi ? Ok, je te la passe…

Sanae accepta le combiné que sa sœur lui tendit, un peu étonnée, et le porta à son oreille.

- Bonjour, Hishiyo-san, salua-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Les autres guettèrent les réactions de la jeune fille pour tenter de savoir ce que le partenaire de danse de Sayuri pouvait lui dire lorsque son visage s'illumina d'une joie immense.

- Vrai ? Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie. Merci pour tout, Hishiyo-san ! A tout à l'heure !

Quand elle raccrocha, sa sœur s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait ce à quoi Sanae lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- Votre ballet doit être joué par des élèves d'une prestigieuse école de musique et une de leur harpiste s'est foulée le poignet. Et Hishiyo-san a demandé à la directrice de cette école de me laisser passer une audition pour la remplacer !

- Quoi ? Tu vas jouer dans mon ballet, Sanae ? s'ébahit Sayuri en la serrant dans ses bras. Bravo !

- C'est formidable ! s'enthousiasmèrent les garçons. Ta carrière de musicienne… !

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Et tout doucement, le début d'effervescence qui s'était levé s'évanouit à mesure que les visages réjouis redevenaient gris petit à petit. Non. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à oublier qu'ils étaient en froid. Les sœurs Suzumura se relâchèrent tandis que les frères Hitachiin détournaient la tête chacun de leur côté. La bonne humeur s'en alla aussi promptement qu'elle était venue et le silence revint s'imposer.

Après le repas, les jumelles montèrent dans leur chambre pour aller se changer puis redescendirent vers le hall d'entrée. Sayuri avait pris avec elle son sac de sport qu'elle avait mis en bandoulière sur son épaule et Sanae avait juste pris un petit sac-bourse qui se balançait contre sa hanche. Pendant qu'elles chaussaient leurs sandales ouvertes, Hikaru et Kaoru apparurent dans l'encadrement d'une porte et s'y adossèrent.

- Ne nous attendez pas, nous rentrerons tard sans doute, prévint Sayuri sans desserrer des dents quand elle sentit leur présence.

- Très bien.

Les jumeaux n'ajoutèrent rien et suivirent jusqu'au pas de la porte les filles qui s'engouffraient dans la limousine qui les attendait. C'était étrange cette sensation d'être de parfaits étrangers les uns pour les autres après tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

Alors que Sanae allait prendre place à son tour sur la banquette, Kaoru retrouva la voix :

- Bonne chance pour ton audition, Sanae !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui répondit par un petit sourire timoré qui disparut rapidement derrière la portière qu'une Sayuri agacée avait refermée après avoir tiré sa sœur à l'intérieur. La voiture démarra en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre grondait dans le ciel chargé d'électricité et de gros nuages gris anthracite. La première goutte de pluie vint s'écraser dans l'allée goudronnée quand la limousine franchit le portail de la propriété. La journée serait à hauteur de leur état d'esprit : gris voire noir, maussade et agité.

¤¤¤

Cloîtrés à l'intérieur à cause du mauvais temps qui tournait au violent orage, Hikaru et Kaoru restèrent dans leur chambre cet après-midi-là. Allongé sur son lit, Hikaru se distrayait sur sa console portable pendant que son frère s'était assis sur la banquette sous la fenêtre et regardait d'un air maussade la pluie qui venait remplir le bassin de la fontaine du jardin. Un nouvel éclair zébra la toile grise du ciel et s'accompagna d'un lointain grondement retentissant.

Hikaru leva un œil de sa partie vers son autre. Il savait à quoi il pensait mais il ne pourrait pas en discuter avec lui. Aussi pria-t-il pour que Kaoru restât ainsi muet, perdu dans ses pensées. Hélas pour lui, Dieu ne dut pas l'entendre car le jeune homme quitta la fenêtre des yeux pour son frère.

- Hikaru, tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes ridicules à faire cela ? On dirait que nous sommes revenus lors du dîner de leur rencontre.

Silence de la part d'Hikaru qui préférait ne pas écouter. Kaoru soupira et se leva de sa banquette.

- D'accord, nous avons été négligents… mais est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? En quoi le fait de s'entendre avec les jumelles est… ?

- Stop ! l'interrompit aussitôt son jumeau en se redressant pour se mettre assis. Tu fais une erreur, ce n'est pas le fait de « s'entendre avec les jumelles », mais avec Sanae. Elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, pas vrai ?

Kaoru s'arrêta, touché dans le mille, mais le ton de reproche de son frère ne lui plaisait pas. Bien qu'il eût les joues roses, il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais, je…

- Ne nie pas, Kaoru. Tu m'as toi-même avoué qu'elle t'avait troublé. Ca se voyait d'ailleurs…

- Et alors ? Même si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Hikaru tilta et dévisagea son autre avec stupéfaction. Kaoru était lui-même surpris d'avoir répondu cela mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre la face et soutint sans ciller le contact visuel avec son frère. La surprise passée, Hikaru plissa les yeux avec colère :

- Alors, c'est vrai. Elle te plait. Tu l'aimes ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton offensé.

- Hikaru, tu ne vas pas refaire une scène comme la dernière fois ! s'emporta son jumeau, lassé. Je ne te parle pas de sentiments aussi poussés mais de nous et de notre rapport avec les jumelles !

- Justement ! Toi aussi tu as décidé de reculer vis-à-vis d'elles ! Tu as peur qu'on soit séparés toi aussi, avoue !

- J'ai surtout moins peur que toi de me faire approcher et aimer de quelqu'un d'autre que toi !!!

Un coup de tonnerre claqua au dehors en même temps qu'une baisse de tension coupa une demi seconde la lumière du plafonnier. Quand l'éclairage revint, ce fut un Hikaru statufié d'horreur et un Kaoru déstabilisé qui se fixaient. Ce dernier venait de dire tout haut ce qu'ils avaient pensé tous les deux et qui les avait poussés à se montrer distants avec Sayuri et Sanae. La mise au pied du mur fut brutale pour Hikaru qui s'était obstiné à ne pas voir ce que son jumeau venait de lui jeter au visage sans le moindre ménagement.

Il baissa la tête, les poings tremblants.

- Q… Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire… souffla-t-il d'une voix dévoisée.

Kaoru était bien conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Hikaru devait affronter ses démons. Il avait les mêmes mais il voulait tenter de les dompter à l'inverse de son aîné qui refusait de les voir.

- Je crois qu'au fond, tu n'as jamais accepté ce projet de mariage, Hikaru.

- Et après ?! s'écria-t-il avec fureur. L'idée de voir mon autre s'éloigner alors que je n'ai que lui depuis notre conception est-il un crime ? Dans ce cas, je plaide coupable !! Oui ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi s'approche de moi parce que ça ne sera jamais comme avec toi, Kaoru !

Kaoru entrouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable d'articuler le moindre son tant il était stupéfait. Hikaru était si désemparé qu'il lui semblait ressentir la souffrance qu'il accrochait à chacun de ses mots.

- Ca ne sera jamais le même lien, la même complicité, les mêmes échanges… Rien ne sera comme ce que j'ai avec toi ! poursuivit Hikaru dont la voix avait brusquement diminué. J'ai peur des autres parce que je sais que je ne serai jamais aussi bien qu'avec toi ! Ca sera toujours en dessous de notre fraternité ! Je ne veux pas être déç… Hu ?

Ses mots moururent contre l'épaule de son frère qui s'était approché pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les yeux grands écarquillés par une émotion figée et glacée, Kaoru laissa une larme fuir de ses yeux vides pour rouler le long de sa joue et il serra de toutes ses forces Hikaru comme s'il voulait le faire entrer en lui.

Etait-ce là l'origine de la froideur de son autre ? Plus que la crainte de le voir s'éloigner, Hikaru avait peur de ne pas recevoir le même amour que Kaoru lui donnait ? Quel idiot. Kaoru le savait parce qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce fût si fort pour son aîné. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser.

- Je t'aime, mon frère.

Hikaru écarquilla les yeux à ces mots baptisés d'une perle de tristesse qu'il sentait rouler dans sa nuque. Il entendit de façon encore plus nette les battements du cœur de son cadet alors qu'il l'étreignait encore.

- Je sais que rien ne sera à hauteur de notre lien… murmura-t-il en fermant le yeux. Moi aussi, au fond, je n'ai pas envie d'expérimenter autre chose. Mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons connaître de bonnes choses avec autrui. Et même si c'était des mauvaises choses, nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre pour se les faire oublier. Je t'aime, Hikaru. Même si nous devions tomber un jour amoureux d'une fille, tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre amour n'en faiblirait pas pour autant, n'est-ce pas ?

Son jumeau sentit ses forces s'amenuiser tant il était soulagé. Ces mots… C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il avait besoin d'entendre Kaoru le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne changerait pas ses sentiments même avec une autre personne dans son esprit. C'était comme une bouffée d'air salvatrice alors qu'il se noyait dans le marasme de sa confusion. Une fois de plus, Kaoru l'avait sauvé.

Il ferma les yeux et rendit son étreinte à son frère.

- Oui, je le sais.

¤¤¤

- Plus tendue la jambe arrière, oui, comme ça.

Changeons d'atmosphère pour une autre plus solennelle et studieuse d'une grande et vaste salle de danse tapissée de miroirs qui résonnait des pas feutrés de la dizaine de danseurs qui tournoyaient gracieusement.

Au centre de la salle avec Takumi qui accompagnait ses déplacements, Sayuri était particulièrement concentrée. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'ils répétaient avec le plus grand professionnalisme que ce spectacle demandait, mais la future Princesse Odette se refusait à faire dériver son esprit de ce ballet.

- Tu es trop tendue, Sayuri… souffla le jeune homme brun qui l'aidait lors d'une portée.

- Ca tombe bien, il faut tendre les membres pour que cela fasse gracieux, répondit sa partenaire sans penser à autre chose que ses pas.

La voix autoritaire d'une femme aux cheveux roux coupés courts qui inspectait le travail de ses élèves s'éleva au-dessus de la musique :

- Princesse Odette, si c'est là votre expression pour montrer que vous êtes amoureuse, je comprends pourquoi Siegfried épouse Odile à la fin…

- Pardon, Manato-senseï.

- Tu vois ?

Sayuri l'ignora et s'efforça d'exprimer au mieux l'amour que son personnage éprouvait en cet instant du ballet, mais c'était dur. Sa rancœur n'avait pas diminué depuis la matinée et cela se répercutait dans son travail.

Peiné pour son amie en plus de l'aider à être en harmonie avec lui pour danser, Takumi réclama une pause auprès de leur professeur qui accepta. Après tout, ils étaient dessus depuis plus de 3 heures sans interruption. A peine la pause annoncée, la ballerine quitta les bras de son partenaire et se dirigea vers son sac pour en tirer une bouteille d'eau.

- Hikaru et Kaoru, sales égoïstes ! pesta-t-elle à voix basse. Vous arrivez même à me pourrir mon loisir…

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi énervée ? Elle ne les avait jamais appréciés réellement, cela ne devrait rien changer des habituelles disputes qu'elle avait déjà eues avec les jumeaux.

La jeune fille préféra noyer sa colère dans l'eau minérale de sa bouteille lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit discrètement. C'était Sanae.

- Sanae ! Alors ? s'enquit Sayuri en se relevant, le cœur battant.

- J'ai été prise !

- Félicitations !!

Sayuri vint vite serrer sa jumelle dans ses bras. Elles seraient ensemble pour ce ballet, c'était formidable !

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle… soupira la ballerine qui rebouchait sa bouteille.

- Tu penses encore à Hikaru et Kaoru ? Pourquoi leur en veux-tu en fait ?

Sa sœur garda un instant le silence d'un air pensif en tapotant ses ongles contre le plastique du bouchon. Puis elle réprima un grognement avant de tourner le dos.

- Ils m'énervent. Je hais leur inconstance. Alors que tout commençait à aller mieux entre nous, ils nous traitent encore comme des étrangères. Ils m'ont déçue.

Sanae écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Alors c'était cela, l'origine de l'âpreté de sa sœur ? C'était incroyable. La déception ? Si cela était la vraie raison, alors cela signifiat que Sayuri avait accordé de son respect et placé de sa considération dans les frères Hitachiin. Avait-elle donc abaissé sa méfiance pour enfin les accepter ?

Un vague sourire attendri éclaira le visage de Sanae. Son aînée était si butée. Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas franchement qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'Hikaru et Kaoru leur fassent la tête ?

- Tu aimes faire la grande sœur, mais tu agis comme une petite fille, Sayuri… pensa la jeune fille amusée.

- Fin de la pause ! Nous reprenons la rencontre entre Odette et Siegfried ! appella Madame Manato en tapant dans ses mains.

Sayuri quitta sa bouderie pour proposer à sa jumelle de rester pour assister à l'entraînement, ce que celle-ci accepta avec un grand plaisir et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle sur un des bancs pour admirer sa sœur qui avait retrouvé un sourire calme et une grâce nouvelle.

L'entraînement se poursuivit jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Quand sonna 18 heures dans l'école d'Amaya Miyano, la professeur félicita ses élèves pour le bon travail qu'ils avaient fourni et les autorisa à arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

- Je t'attends à la limousine ! indiqua Sanae à sa jumelle avant de sortir.

- Ok !

Sayuri sortit une serviette de son sac et s'épongea un peu le front brillant de sueur tandis que ses camarades repartaient déjà aux vestiaires pour se doucher.

- Tu étais vraiment dedans, intervint une voix près d'elle. Tu vas tous les impressionner.

- Oh, merci, Takumi, le remercia-t-elle avant de soupirer. Je suis vidée. Je prends déjà des cours particulier avec Kugimiya-senseï le matin pour travailler la souplesse et l'équilibre, mais je fatigue vite. Je dois me donner à fond si je veux être repérée.

Alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose se glisser dans la paume de sa main. Quand elle ouvrit sa main, elle découvrit une petite plaquette de pillules jaune vif. Intriguée, elle leva les yeux vers Takumi qui lui souriait d'un air décontracté.

- Ce sont des fortifiants. Tu verras, ils sont très efficaces. Tu ne verras même pas la journée passer.

- Des… fortifiants…

Sayuri inspecta la plaquette d'un air suspicieux puis finit par la tendre à son partenaire.

- Non merci. Je préfère éviter.

Le jeune homme referma le poing de Sayuri autour des pillules et se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu es une battante, Sayuri. Tu veux arriver au top et je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour l'atteindre. J'ai confiance en toi…

Elle réprima un frisson qui fourmillait depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos qui l'empêcha de rattraper Takumi. Celui-ci adressa un petit signe de la main à sa partenaire de danse et disparut dans les vestiaires, laissant Sayuri troublée et avec sa plaquette de fortifiants.

Une demie heure plus tard, Sanae aperçut la silhouette de son autre franchir les grandes portes vitrées de l'école de danse.

- Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Rien, rien… Désolée.

Sayuri remonta la bretelle de son sac de sport sur son épaule et s'empressa de monter dans la voiture suivie par sa sœur. L'orage était passé pendant l'après-midi, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Il ne restait plus des flaques d'eau brillantes et de la faible vapeur d'eau qui s'échappait des routes surchauffées par la précédente forte chaleur. Le ciel était à présent clair et prêt à redonner de son beau temps pour les prochains jours.

Sur la route, Sanae parla avec entrain et enthousiasme à propos du ballet et de la beauté qui le caractérisait d'après ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir mais sa sœur n'était pas très encline à lui répondre. Elle était trop perturbée par sa conversation avec Takumi.

- Et alors, Hikaru m'a dit qu'il était fou amoureux de toi.

- Ah oui, ça lui ressemble bien… Hé ? PARDON ?!

- Ah, tu vois, tu ne m'écoutais pas ! bouda Sanae en croisant les bras.

- Excuse-moi… je suis un peu fatiguée à cause de la danse…

Sanae sourit et lui conseilla de prendre un très long bain une fois qu'elles seraient rentrées. Après une telle journée, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sa jumelle accepta d'un hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait dehors. Non, elle ne devait plus y penser. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait comment seraient les jumeaux après cet après-midi passés seuls avec leurs pensées. Ils seraient toujours aussi fermés, bien sûr.

Les filles arrivèrent une demie heure plus tard aux portes de la propriété Hitachiin. La limousine remonta l'allée parsemée de miroirs d'eau et se gara devant l'entrée du pavillon secondaire où Sayuri et Sanae furent accueillies par les domestiques.

Dans le hall, personne d'autre. Elles firent la moue. Elles avaient raison. Les jumelles montèrent à l'étage pour déposer leurs affaires dans leur chambre et pour Sayuri, d'aller prendre un bain lorsqu'elles durent s'arrêter dans le couloir, bloquées par une échelle qui menait vers le plafond ouvert par une trappe.

- Un grenier ? s'étonnèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Des sons étranges leur parvinrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était des pas qui martelaient le plafond et des bruits sourds de deux objets qui s'entrechoquaient.

- En garde ! Défends-toi !

- Ah ! Tu vas vouaaaaaaah ?

Après les voix des jumeaux, ce fut un énorme fracas qui résonna dans les hauteurs avec un cri étouffé.

- Hikaru ! Kaoru !

- Mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font encore ces deux-là ?

Les filles lâchèrent leurs sacs et se précipitèrent sur l'échelle qu'elles grimpèrent rapidement et passèrent la tête dans le grenier. C'était incroyable.

- Ben ça…

Ce grenier était d'une surface hallucinante éclairé de quelques ampoules à intervalles réguliers et charpenté par de grandes poutres poussiéreuses. Une délicieuse odeur de vieux et de renfermé embaumait l'air.

Sayuri se hissa hors de l'ouverture et aida Sanae à monter avant de se redresser. Le toit était assez haut pour se tenir debout. Cet endroit était une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait de tout. Des cartons s'entassaient dans tous les coins, de vieilles bibliothèques abritaient des livres divers ou des albums photos, des malles regorgeaient de vêtements comme d'autres renfermaient de vieux jouets, des tableaux aux cadres faits de feuilles d'or, des bibelots de toutes sortes, des courriers jaunis par le temps dont les enveloppes étaient ficellées les unes aux autres avec un petit ruban.

Alors qu'elles parcouraient les allées de trésors laissés par le temps et l'oubli, les jumelles regardaient chaque chose qui tombait sous leurs yeux. Jamais elles n'auraient cru que tel endroit pouvait exister ici.

Enfin, elles trouvèrent Hikaru et Kaoru. L'aîné des frères avait apparemment trébuché sur une peau d'ours qui traînait par terre et était allé s'encastrer dans les bras d'un vieux mannequin à couture.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? s'exclama Sayuri en constatant les dégâts.

- Hu ? Sayuri ? Sanae ? On faisait un combat au naginata, expliqua Kaoru en montrant la lance en bois.

- Un combat de… ? Mais ça ne va pas de faire ça dans un grenier ? Vous allez tout casser, bandes d'iconoclastes !

- « Iconoclastes » ? répéta Hikaru en se relevant. En général, on ne met pas d'objets de grande valeur dans un grenier…

Les adolescents se turent. Ils venaient de se reparler comme si de rien n'était. Les filles détournèrent les yeux. Après tout, c'était les garçons qui avaient voulu prendre leurs distances avec elles. Néanmoins, le malaise n'eut pas le temps de prendre place que les jumeaux sourirent aux filles :

- On a trouvé un téléscope du côté de la fenêtre, vous voulez voir ?

Les jumelles leur retournèrent un regard étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous faites ? demanda Sayuri avec méfiance. Ce matin…

Hikaru et Kaoru comprirent ce que cette question sous-entendait. Ils avaient conservé leur position, mais devaient-ils nécessairement les exclure ?

- On vous propose juste de venir visiter ce repère à trésors… sourit Hikaru.

- Ce grenier fait toute la surface du pavillon, il y a de quoi faire, ajouta Kaoru en faisant tournoyer son naginata.

D'abord sceptiques, Sayuri et Sanae finirent pas accepter car la richesse des lieux les avait subjuguées. Elles suivirent les jumeaux qui leur expliquèrent que l'orage avait été particulièrement violent ici. Et quand les domestiques avaient parlé d'une éventuelle fuite dans la toiture, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour aller explorer ce grenier dont ils ignoraient l'existence jusqu'à il y a quelques heures.

Quelques secondes d'exploration plus tard, les quatre jeunes gens arrivèrent près d'une fenêtre ovale qui avait été ouverte et devant laquelle se tenait un énorme téléscope décoré de quelques toiles d'araignée poussiéreuses. Suite à l'invitation des jumeaux, les filles jetèrent un coup d'œil dedans et purent juste voir de très près les quelques nuages qui clairsemaient le ciel de ce début de soirée.

- Ca a été votre journée ? lâchèrent enfin les jumeaux.

Sayuri et Sanae se regardèrent. Au son de leur voix, on aurait dit qu'ils demandaient plus à se faire pardonner. Sanae sourit à son aînée qui comprit le message. Cette dernière soupira avec abdication et finit par se tourner vers eux.

- C'est éprouvant, mais je me donnerai à fond.

- Et j'ai été acceptée pour jouer dans l'orchestre du ballet.

Hikaru et Kaoru cognèrent leur naginatas l'un contre l'autre avec une exclamation de victoire et entamèrent leur revanche sous les protestations véhémentes de Sayuri qui les prévenait que s'ils se faisaient mal, ça serait bien fait pour eux. De son côté, Sanae souriait. Qu'il était étrange de voir les choses ainsi changer entre eux quatre. Voici donc le fruit des fluctuations de leurs caractères à la fois semblables et différents ? Quelque part, c'était plus interessant. Parce que chaque crise recellait de ses nouvelles découvertes et leurs rapports évoluaient.

Un petit bruit sourd attira son attention. La jeune fille tourna la tête et découvrit un carton renversé duquel était tombé une poupée. Elle la prit et fut saisie de la beauté du jouet. Son joli visage de porcelaine rond et blanc faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres entrouvertes ainsi que ses petits yeux bienveillants et une très longue chevelure noire et soyeuse retombait en cascade sur son kimono d'un rose pastel délavé orné de fleurs blanches de cerisier et fermé par un obi violet prune. Elle semblait si vivante que la poupée aurait pu lui tendre les bras vers elle pour la câliner que Sanae n'en aurait pas été étonnée.

- Que tu es jolie toi…

Quand elle leva un peu les yeux, elle découvrit une poupée identique à la première restée dans le carton. Seul son kimono bleu lagon et le obi bleu marine changeait.

- Et tu as ta jumelle aussi, s'amusa l'adolescente, une poupée dans chaque bras. Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyées toutes seules ?

Cela pouvait être idiot de parler à des poupées mais Sanae ne pouvait pas s'expliquer cette fascination pour ces deux objets qui devaient être vraiment anciens. Elle en était presque hypnotisée…

* * *

Comme quoi, c'est parfois bon de se retrouver un peu seul avec soi-même… 

Alors, la fin de ce chapitre a dû laisser certains d'entre vous perplexes. J'avoue, le prochain chapitre est complètement surréaliste et impossible, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais faire une vraie partie « surnaturelle ». Désolée pour les plus terre-à-terre, mais je voulais me faire plaisir ! XD

Prochain chapitre donc : OMG ! WTF ?


	17. Kimono ningyo, partie 1

J'AI MA LICEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE !!! Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !! J'ai eu ma licence en langues du 1er coup ! Champaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagne !

Hum hum. La parenthèse est faite, je vous réponds.

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Elenthya :** Il faut bien que ça train e un peu. Faut dire que jusque là, les choses allaient plutôt vite. Mais rassure-toi, ça va se remettre à bouger maintenant. Pour Sayuri, on peu dire que tu es dedans. Maintenant, faut voir comme ça va se passer. Kiss et merci !

**Mélusine 2 **: Un mois, c'est court, mais jouable. XD Et puis, j'ai déjà fait une histoire qui se faisait sur 3 mois et c'est trooop long. Faut les tenir, les trois mois ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la guéguerre Hikaru x Sayuri. Quand ils verront l'un et l'autre qu'ils ont des bons côtés, ils vont se calmer. De là où j'en suis, on peut dire qu'ils se sont beaucoup calmés (même si y'a encore quelques grognements). J'espère que cet épisode surnaturel ne te décevra pas. Kiss et merci !

Plongeons-nous un peu dans le folklore nippon…

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : Kimono ningyô - 1ère Partie -_**

Kaoru la regarda, le cœur battant.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse. Tu m'as dit que tu me révèlerais quelque chose.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et mit ses yeux dans les siens.

¤¤¤

Mais avant cela…

Après leur visite dans le grenier, Sayuri et Sanae avaient donc pu considérer que l'étrange mur que les garçons avaient érigé entre elles et eux avait été supprimé. Cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa demander à Hikaru ou Kaoru ce qui les avait poussé à revenir leur parler. Mais elles avaient toutes deux remarqué cette lueur nouvelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient certainement franchi un palier important.

La soirée s'était poursuivie tard dans le grenier tant nos quatre amis s'amusaient à découvrir mille et une choses perdues dans les tréfonds du temps. Sayuri avait même trouvé un album photo des jumeaux quand ils étaient petits et ne s'était pas privé de leur faire remarquer qu'ils avaient déjà l'air facétieux alors qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de minuit que les filles avaient décidé d'y aller.

- Oh ? s'étonnèrent les jumeaux avec un casque de samouraï sur la tête. On a trouvé des mémoires d'un lointain grand-père, vous ne voulez pas lire avec nous ?

- Non, répondirent les filles qui s'en allaient déjà. Nous avons à faire…

Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent d'un air incertain. « A faire » ? A l'heure qu'il était, elles auraient plutôt à dormir, oui.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit, Princesses !

Sayuri et Sanae ne leur répondirent pas et redescendirent par l'échelle tandis que les garçons dévoraient avec une passion non dissimulée les écrits d'un de leur ancêtre. Ils ne consentirent qu'à redescendre une heure plus tard, harassés par le sommeil.

Une nouvelle matinée très ensoleillée se levait sur le parc de la propriété Hitachiin et annonçait une chaude journée digne d'un mois d'août. Une brise de vent s'engouffra doucement dans une chambre rose pastel grâce à une fenêtre laissée ouverte. Les minces tissus transparents framboise d'un des deux lits à baldaquin se soulevèrent avec légèreté et vinrent caresser la joue de l'occupante qui sommeillait encore. La jeune fille fronça le nez puis se redressa sur son séant. Son regard balaya la pièce silencieuse qui respirait déjà d'une atmosphère estivale puis tomba sur ses mains.

- J'ai… commença-t-elle en remuant ses doigts avec stupeur. Mon Dieu !

Elle bondit de son lit comme si sa vie en dépendait, traversa la chambre en courant et sauta sur l'autre lit à baldaquin pour secouer l'autre fille endormie.

- Réveille-toi !

- Hmmm ! grogna l'autre avant d'ouvrir un œil.

Elle la regarda tout d'abord sans réellement la voir puis ouvrit en grands les yeux, médusée. Les deux jumelles se dévisagèrent avec fascination puis la jeune fille encore couchée se redressa.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Peu importe ! Le résultat est là !

Les filles firent silence puis se regardèrent avec un grand sourire satisfait.

¤¤¤

- Ouaaaaaah… C'tte nuit…

La démarche incertaine comme si eût été saoul, Hikaru zigzaguait dans un couloir en se frottant un œil. Il émit un nouveau bâillement sonore à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire et grimaça en passant près d'une nouvelle fenêtre trop violemment éclairée à son goût. Heureusement que ce besoin d'aller aux toilettes le mouvait auquel cas il se serait écroulé de tout son long par terre pour dormir encore un peu.

L'éblouissement passé, le jeune homme aperçut un peu plus loin la silhouette des jumelles qui comme lui, n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'habiller.

- Ohé ! Bonjour, Princesses ! salua le jeune homme.

Les filles firent volte face.

- AH !

Hikaru sursauta si violemment qu'il en était tombé par terre, cette fois, très bien réveillé. Les jumelles n'avaient plus la même couleur d'yeux. Sayuri avait dévoilé des yeux d'un bleu encore plus pâle que celui de sa mère et Sanae avait troqué ses iris noir corbeau pour deux émeraudes claires et brillantes.

- Ah… Vous avez mis des lentilles… rit nerveusement Hikaru en se relevant. Je sais que Kaoru sait mieux vous différencier, mais je vous promets de faire des ef…

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sanae en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- L'un des deux propriétaires de cette riche maison.

Le garçon cligna des yeux d'un air hagard.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Sœur, tu crois que nous pouvons lui expliquer ?

- J'en doute. Apparemment, il a l'esprit trop étriqué. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense… répondit Sayuri sans quitter Hikaru des yeux.

De plus en plus dans le brouillard, Hikaru fronça les sourcils et demanda aux jumelles à quoi elles jouaient. Il ne comprenait rien à rien à ce qu'elles racontaient. Les jumelles se contentèrent de se lancer un regard synonyme de « Laisse tomber » puis tournèrent les talons pour repartir. Abandonné et atterré, Hikaru en oublia son besoin d'aller aux toilettes et retourna au pas de course dans sa chambre où il s'empressa de secouer son jumeau qui lâcha un grognement courroucé.

- Hmmrrrrh… Hikaruuu…

- Kaoru ! Les jumelles sont bizarres !

Sous les assauts répétés de son aîné, Kaoru n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'émerger et écouta le récit que lui rapporta Hikaru. Après cela, Kaoru cligna des yeux sans grande conviction et se recoucha en rabattant la couverture sur lui. Si elles avaient envie de mettre des lentilles, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient.

- Et les choses étranges qu'elles ont dites ? On aurait dit qu'elles ne me connaissaient pas. Et puis, hier soir, tu ne trouvais qu'elles agissaient de façon curieuse ?

- Raah, OK, OK ! On va les voir !

Kaoru se leva de mauvaise grâce et tout en grommelant sa mauvaise humeur, il s'habilla rapidement avec son frère puis tous deux quittèrent leur chambre pour retrouver Sayuri et Sanae. Sur le chemin, les jumeaux se penchèrent sur l'attitude des filles la veille au soir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avaient bien « à faire » à minuit ? Et à y repenser, elles avaient les yeux un peu voilés en sortant. Mais si l'on tenait compte de l'heure avancée de la nuit, ceci pouvait s'expliquer très naturellement.

Après avoir interpellé Monsieur Sakurai pour lui demander où étaient les jumelles Suzumura, Hikaru et Kaoru apprirent qu'elles étaient dans la véranda.

Sans perdre une nouvelle seconde, ils coururent jusqu'au bout du couloir, déboulèrent dans l'escalier et se ruèrent dans la véranda dont ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée.

Sayuri et Sanae étaient là à admirer les nombreuses fleurs exotiques qui ornaient la pièce vitrée. Chacune revêtait un kimono simple et élégant aux fleurs de cerisiers blanches, bleu pour Sayuri et rose pastel pour Sanae, des getas, et elles avaient liée deux mèches de cheveux à l'arrière de la tête avec un ruban blanc. D'où venaient ces kimonos qui semblaient provenir d'un autre temps ?

L'étonnement passé à les découvrir en tenue traditionnelle, les jumeaux s'approchèrent des filles qu'ils trouvaient fort jolies ainsi.

- Bonjour, Sayuri, Sanae… salua Kaoru avec un sourire engageant. Vous ne préférez pas mettre des yukatas par cette chaleur ?

Bien qu'il eût l'air dégagé, il devait s'avouer que les yeux nouvellement colorés de ses interlocutrices avaient quelque chose d'étrange qui lui laissaient une sensation mitigée en lui.

Les jumelles les toisèrent de haut en bas avec cette même expression figée.

- Hikaru et Kaoru… murmura Sayuri d'un air pensif.

- Sœur, crois-tu que c'est pour eux que le destin nous a amenées ici?

- La mienne hurlerait…

Comme son aîné quelques minutes auparavant, Kaoru cligna des yeux avec incompréhension. Hikaru secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche en signe d'abandon. Son cadet les regarda tour à tour. Que faisaient-elles ? Si c'était une blague, il ne la comprenait pas. De plus, les jumelles Suzumura étaient bien trop sages pour leur faire une plaisanterie. Et ces yeux…

- Ne nous regardez pas ainsi, pria Sanae en fronçant les sourcils. C'est très embarrassant.

- Ah ! Pardonnez-moi… s'excusa Kaoru en se massant la nuque. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous avez décidé de mettre des lentilles…

Silence.

Les frères Hitachiin se regardèrent d'un air hésitant. Le doute venait de s'emparer d'eux. D'un même mouvement, ils se penchèrent vers les jumelles qui ne bougèrent pas et scrutèrent avec une grande attention leurs yeux comme s'ils cherchaient à scanner leur conscience. Puis ils se redressèrent et eurent un sourire poli à leurs hôtesses :

- Veuillez nous excuser.

Ils tournèrent les talons, sortirent de la véranda, refermèrent la porte et… détalèrent comme des lapins à vitesse grand V droit vers leur chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte, tournèrent le verrou et se plaquèrent contre la porte, le souffle court et l'horreur décomposant leur visage blanc comme un linge.

- Ce ne sont pas… des lentilles… murmurèrent-ils d'une voix tremblante.

C'était incroyable. Ils avaient tout inspecté des yeux de Sayuri et Sanae mais n'avaient rien trouvé de trace de lentilles sur leurs iris. Comment avaient-elles pu changer de couleur d'yeux en une nuit ?

- Non, non ! Il doit y avoir une explication ! s'exclama Kaoru, les yeux écarquillés. Elles ont peut-être les yeux pairs ?

- Qui se nuancent du noir au bleu ciel et au vert d'eau ?!

Nouvel éclair de peur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Hikaru et Kaoru se dirent que peut-être ils avaient mal vu et pourtant, ils se jurèrent l'un à l'autre qu'ils avaient bien regardé et qu'en effet, ni Sayuri ni Sanae ne portaient pas de verres de contact colorés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? articula Hikaru en s'asseyant sur son lit. C'est flippant. Elle n'ont même pas l'air d'être elles mêmes… Tu as vu leur regard ? On dirait qu'il est vide !

- Ces kimonos…

Hikaru s'arrêta et releva lentement ma tête vers son jumeau avec cette même expression fixe et songeuse. Leurs yeux bronze se rencontrèrent dans un éclair de lucidité commun. Oui. Ces deux kimonos anciens qu'elles portaient réveillaient un souvenir en eux. En plus de cet aspect vieillot, ils émanaient une légère odeur poudreuse du temps passé semblable à celle…

- … du grenier !

Ils leur semblaient bien qu'ils les avaient déjà vus quelque part ! Hikaru et Kaoru ressortirent aussitôt de leur chambre et tirèrent à l'aide d'une canne la trappe du grenier qui se cachait dans le faux plafond du bout du corridor et grimpèrent. La lignée d'ampoules grésillantes s'alluma sur toute la surface du débarras tandis que les jumeaux se hissaient dans leur nouveau repère, le cœur battant.

- Où est-ce qu'on les avait vus ?

- Une photo, je crois… Fouillons.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun s'empara du maximum d'albums photos qu'il pouvait prendre et ils les épluchèrent un par un. Toutes les feuilles se tournèrent les une après les autres dans un froissement de papier en faisant défiler une foule de visages que les garçons ne prirent pas le temps de regarder, trop obnubilés par ces deux kimonos aux fleurs claires.

Tous les recueils de photographies y passèrent, mais pas un n'avait dévoilé une jeune femme revêtue d'un des deux vêtements.

- Rien ! enragea Kaoru en rejetant le dernier livre à ses côtés. On aurait rêvé ?

- Kaoru ! Là !

Le jeune homme se remit vite debout et alla rejoindre son frère qui était revenu là où ils avaient laissé Sayuri et Sanae la veille au soir. En voyant son cadet approcher, Hikaru lui montra un lot de feuilles froissées et jaunies qui ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Le manuscrit d'un de leurs ancêtres ?

- Lis ça… souffla Hikaru en lui donnant une feuille.

Kaoru la prit, le souffle court et ses yeux fusèrent sur les longs caractères noirs impeccablement conservés dans leur papier tout en s'agrandissant à chaque nouveau mot.

« _Ce jour du 12 août 1902 sera écrit par l'encre fabriquée de mes larmes._

_Qui aurait pu imaginer tel drame alors que nous vivions dans l'effervescence ? Je me revois à ma séance de calligraphie lorsque la police frappa à ma porte. Dès que je vis les yeux du policier, je compris qu'une tragédie était arrivée._

_Noyées. Mes deux uniques filles se sont noyées la veille de leurs noces avec les riches héritiers Suginata. Même ces mots me semblent abstraits et irréalistes. Buddha m'accordera-t-il la force de continuer cette vie, avec pour seul souvenir les poupées de Rin et de Ran, cadeau que je leur avais fait le jour de leur cinquième Hina Matsuri ? Je me promets de chérir de toute mon âme ces deux petits êtres de porcelaine qui auront été si étroitement liés à mes deux filles…»_

- Mortes noyées… la veille de leurs… AH ?!

Kaoru manqua la crise cardiaque lorsque Hikaru déposa par-dessus la feuille une veille photographie. Celle-ci avait figé sur le papier deux ravissantes jeunes filles aux interminables longs cheveux noirs ébène qui souriaient à l'objectif avec une douceur timorée. Encore des jumelles. Elles étaient toutes deux assises sur un banc abrité par un cerisier et sur leurs genoux, étroitement serrées derrières les manches de leur kimono fleuri, une petite poupée reposait, habillée du même kimono que sa propriétaire.

- C… Ces kimonos…

- Sayuri et Sanae sont possédées par les esprits de ces filles ! bredouilla Hikaru qui regardait autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir un fantôme surgir.

Kaoru déglutit difficilement, le regard perdu entre les noires lignes du journal de leur ancêtre de l'Ere Meiji et la tranquillité qui émanait de la photographie. Derrière cette dernière, une date à l'encre presque effacée : _10 août 1902. _Elle avait été prise deux jours avant la mort des deux malheureuses. Bien qu'elle fût en noir et blanc, les jumeaux purent distinguer une nuance de différence dans les yeux des deux jumelles.

- Hikaru… Nous sommes le 12 août… Je crois que Sayuri et Sanae se sont retrouvées au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et Rin et Ran ont pris possession de leur corps.

Silence. Hikaru et Kaoru tournèrent lentement la tête l'un vers l'autre, le visage livide.

- Des yûrei ! AH ! Des onryô ! paniquèrent-ils.

Onryô. Dans la mythologie japonaise, il s'agissait de fantômes vengeurs qui revenaient dans le monde des vivants pour prendre leur revanche sur ceux qui leur avaient fait du mal dans leur vie de vivants.

Nul doute que les esprits de Rin et de Ran allaient utiliser le corps physique de Sayuri et de Sanae pour commettre des atrocités et ainsi se venger de la tragique fin qui les avait privées du mariage et de la vie en général !

La peur au ventre, Hikaru et Kaoru rangèrent dans la poche intérieure de leur survêtement sans manches la photographie et la page du journal et redescendirent. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Une fois dans le couloir, leur attention fut attirée par la porte entrouverte de la chambre des jumelles Suzumura.

Ils approchèrent à pas de velours de la porte et passèrent prudemment la tête dans l'encadrement. Un furtif coup d'œil leur indiqua que la pièce était vide. Rassurés, les jumeaux entrèrent et promenèrent leur yeux un peu partout quand tout à coup ils s'arrêtèrent sur…

- Les poupées ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Sur le lit de Sanae, deux petites japonaises de porcelaine sommeillaient l'une près de l'autre. Leur kimono bleu et rose fleuri avait été dépoussiéré et leur longs cheveux soyeux peignés et arrangés.

- Ce sont bien celles de la photo ! constata Kaoru en prenant la poupée au kimono rose. Il me semblait bien avoir vu Sanae avec hier soir…

L'hypothèse que les poupées abritent les esprits de leurs défuntes propriétaires leur vint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas rare que ces objets étaient vénérés par les parents en cas de mort prématurée de leur fille, un peu comme objet d'adoration. Ils se tournaient vers une représentation en jouet pour ne pas l'oublier. D'autant plus que, comme pour Rin et Ran, les vêtements des jouets étaient fabriqués à partir du même tissu qui constituait celui des fillettes. Nul doute que face au désespoir de leur père, Rin et Ran s'étaient réincarnées dans le corps de leurs poupées.

- Ca me rappelle cette histoire de l'Ere Edo où cette fillette adorait sa poupée et que, même après la mort de sa très jeune propriétaire, la poupée a les cheveux qui poussent encore… chuchota Hikaru d'une voix lugubre.

- C'est dingue…

- Ca craint, oui, Kaoru ! Ces poupées sont des mononokes ! Il faut les purifier ! J'appelle le jet ! Je vais les envoyer au temple d'Awashima sur l'heure et… !

- Personne ne touchera à nos poupées.

Les jumeaux se raidirent d'horreur et firent volte face vers la porte de la chambre où Sayuri et Sanae venaient de faire leur entrée, l'air fâché. Kaoru relâcha vite la poupée qu'il tenait comme s'il eût peur de se faire maudire à son tour et rangea ses mains dans son dos.

Les jumelles entrèrent et s'approchèrent du lit de Sanae pour reprendre chacune leur bien tandis que les jumeaux s'étaient plaqués contre la fenêtre, la gorge serrée. Elles sourirent à leur jouet d'un air attendri avant de regarder les garçons d'un air lassé.

- Envoyer nos poupées à Awashima Jinja ne changera rien, dit Sanae en lissant les cheveux de sa poupée au kimono rose. La cérémonie de purification n'a lieu que le 3 mars.

Le temple d'Awashima dans la ville de Kata dans la région de Wakayama était un sanctuaire où les gens se rendaient pour y déposer les poupées qu'ils ne désiraient plus garder. Les alentours de ce temple sont inondés de poupées anciennes dont la ressemblance humaine n'avait pas bougé en dépit du temps et chaque 3 mars, lors du Hina Matsuri, le Jour des Petites Filles, les prêtres purifiaient les poupées en les brûlant.

- De plus, nous avons déjà pris les corps de vos amies, ajouta Sayuri avec un hochement de tête. Maintenant que nous avons un réceptacle, nous ne le quitterons que quand nous le voudrons.

* * *

Oui, bon, vraiment surnaturel, mais c'est pour le fun. XD D'autant plus que cette affaire va faire de sacrés remous. XD

Je me suis beaucoup renseignée, et sachez que tout ce qui a été dit sur les poupées est vrai (même la légende de la fillette d'Edo). J'aimerai beaucoup voir ce temple d'Awashima.

Prochain chapitre : la suite XD Mdr.


	18. Kimono ningyo, partie 2

Oooooh joie ! Je pense à la Japan Expo qui aura lieu dès vendredi prochain ! Tanoshiiiiiiii !! Je veux déjà y être ! Aaaaah… Fêter mes 21 ans là-bas, je ne peux espérer mieux. Certains(es) d'entre vous y seront aussi ?

_**: Journal de la Revieweuse :**_

**Kaorulabelle** : Ah ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Chic ! Tâchons de répondre au maximum… Déjà, merci d'avoir tenté l'aventure malgré tous les défauts que ma fic présente. Ca fait plaisir. Du Harlequin, carrément ? OMG. Je ne suis alors vraiment pas douée pour faire de la romance pure et dure. C'est vrai qu'à la base, je fais plus des fic avec de l'aventure et une trame plus complexe. Mais bon, j'avais envie d'essayer (dommage que ça soit raté quand même lol). Pour mes jumelles, certes, elles sont parfaites physiquement mais pour tout dire, j'ai rarement vu des persos qui ne le sont pas. XD Elles ont chacune leur petit défaut principal et ça me suffit pour les adorer. Elles sont blondes ? Peut-être, mais pour les couleurs, je me fie à l'anime. Si Tamaki est châtain (Ahem… On l'a fait en blond paille dans l'anime…) alors Hani, il est quoi ? Et puis, peu d'anime japonais ont leurs personnages tous brun à l'image de la grosse majorité des nippons. Mais bon, ça, c'est du détail.  
Dis donc… Si j'avais su qu'une simple malheureuse phrase allait faire tant de vague, je ne l'aurais jamais écrite. Je répète une dernière fois : c'était une IMAGE ! Une image. Je sais que ce n'est pas physiquement possible ! C'était une allusion pour faire dire qu'elle avait la taille fine et qu'Hikaru était un peu troublé, c'est tout. Ok, je me suis mal exprimée, mais arrêtez de tout prendre au premier degré ! Enfin, pour répondre aux reviews, je trouve qu'il est normal de répondre aux personnes qui prennent le temps de nous laisser un mot. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça… -.-' En plus, je n'aime pas utiliser les messages privés, lol. Pour la song-fic, ce n'en était pas trop une. Et puis, comme je n'ai pas fait un one-shot avec juste ça, je suppose que ça peut passer. Voilou. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ! Kiss et merci !

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : Kimono ningyô - 2ème Partie -_**

- De plus, nous avons déjà pris les corps de vos amies, ajouta Sayuri avec un hochement de tête. Maintenant que nous avons un réceptacle, nous ne le quitterons que quand nous le voudrons.

Hikaru et Kaoru se raidirent d'horreur. Alors ils avaient raison !

- Sales onryô ! s'écrièrent-ils avec colère et panique. Laissez Sayuri et Sanae !

- « Onryô » ? s'étonnèrent les jumelles en se regardant. Nous ne sommes pas des esprits vengeurs.

Les jumeaux se turent, étonnés. Pas des onryô ? Elles ne souhaitaient donc pas se venger ? Mais elles étaient mortes noyées très jeunes, cela faisait un bon motif.

- Oui, il est vrai que c'est regrettable… Mais si Ran n'était pas tombée à l'eau, je ne me serais pas noyée aussi… soupira Sayuri avec une moue déçue.

- Rin ! Tu es mesquine de me mettre ça sur le dos ! s'exclama Sanae, les larmes aux yeux.

Sa sœur lui frotta la tête avec affection et s'excusa de ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. De leur côté, les garçons ne savaient plus où se mettre. Voilà qu'ils étaient en train d'assister à une réconciliation de deux esprits morts il y a plus d'un siècle et qui habitaient les corps de leur futures fiancées. Allez chercher la chose qui ne tenait pas debout dans cet énoncé.

Lassés et encore peu rassurés, les jumeaux coupèrent court à la discussion des jumelles. Si elles n'étaient pas des onryô pour se venger d'être mortes avant leurs noces et de ne pas avoir eu droit au bonheur d'une longue vie heureuse, que faisaient-elles ici ? Pourquoi avoir pris le corps de Sayuri et Sanae ? Et surtout, que devaient-ils faire pour qu'elles quittent les enveloppes charnelles de leurs hôtesses ?

Les jumelles échangèrent d'abord un œil impressionné puis regardèrent leurs interlocuteurs avec un grand intérêt qui avait quelque chose de machiavélique.

- Vous êtes bien au courant de notre histoire… commença Sanae avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous n'avez donc pas une idée de ce que nous pourrions vous demander ? questionna sa sœur avec mystère. Deux jeunes fleurs de 18 ans, mortes toutes les deux la veille de leurs noces, ignorant tout de la vie…

Silence. Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac...

- Nous voulons passer la journée avec vous ! décidèrent les filles avec un grand sourire aimable.

- Pardon ?!

Hikaru et Kaoru furent frappés par l'ahurissement avec une telle violence qu'ils crurent tomber. Un début de rosissement vint même colorer leurs joues. Un rendez-vous ? Ne comprenant pas une telle offuscation de la part des jumeaux, Rin et Ran leur expliquèrent qu'elles n'avaient jamais rencontré leurs fiancés et qu'elles n'avaient donc aucune expérience de l'amour durant les quelques années de leur vie. Elles voulaient juste vivre une journée avec l'un d'eux pour savoir ce que c'était que de sortir avec quelqu'un en plus de revivre quelques derniers loisirs qu'elles aimaient durant leur vie. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'elles n'avaient pas pu regagner le Paradis de Bouddha. Parce qu'elles conservaient les regrets de ne pas avoir connu l'amour, leurs esprits étaient restés enchaînés à leurs poupées.

- Et ces deux jeunes filles sont de parfaites hôtesses pour nous ! s'enthousiasmèrent-elles en se prenant les mains. Des jumelles comme nous, quelle chance ! La lignée des Hitachiin est fortement liée à la gémellité et…

- Pas-ques-tion !! refusèrent les garçons catégoriquement. On ne peut pas vous accorder cela !

- Mais pourquoi ? se lamenta Sayuri. Nous voulons juste passer du temps avec vous ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

- Nos corps devraient vous aider, non ? surenchérit Sanae avec véhémence. Vous connaissez nos hôtesses !

- Justement ! Parce ce sont ces corps qu'on refuse ! Non !

Hikaru et Kaoru firent demi-tour pour quitter la chambre en répétant que non, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent les chevaliers servants à deux fantômes en mal d'amour qui avaient emprunté les corps des filles avec lesquelles ils devaient justement savoir où ils en étaient ! Non ! Ils allaient d'ailleurs de ce pas appeler Nekozawa pour… !

- Vous êtes vraiment moins serviables que ce que pensent nos hôtesses ! s'énerva Sanae, vexée.

Mouvement de halte commun chez les frères Hitachiin. Rotation à 90 degrés vers le visage fraternel et consultation visuelle réciproque.

- Nous vous demandons pardon ?

Les jumelles croisèrent les bras sur la poitrine, le nez en l'air.

- Oui, vous aviez été plus aimables par le passé.

Branchement de canal « Devil Twins ». Sourire en coin machiavélique. Rotation de 180 degrés arrière des corps. Pas d'approche vers les filles.

- Très bien, nous acceptons de vous accompagner pour cette journée.

Rin et Ran échangèrent un œil méfiant. Etrange cette manière qu'ils ont eue de revenir en arrière alors qu'ils étaient près à sortir les crucifix et contacter les meilleurs onmyôjis pour les exorciser. Sayuri haussa un sourcil sceptique et fit part aux garçons que la flamme d'intérêt qui brûlait dans leurs yeux ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je sais depuis les souvenirs de Sayuri que ce sourire peint sur vos visages est le signe apparent d'un profit à tirer… Que voulez-vous ?

Le sourire diabolique d'Hikaru et Kaoru s'agrandit de quelques centimètres.

- Des pensées de celles que vous habitez.

Les deux jeunes filles s'offusquèrent de la fourberie de ces garçons. Parce qu'elles avaient accès aux mémoires de Sayuri et Sanae, elles vendraient des choses personnelles qui ne regardaient qu'elles ? Quelle honte !

- C'est vil ! s'emportèrent-elles. Profiteurs !

- Un secret qui nous concerne à la fin de la journée et nous vous emmenons sur la lune si vous le souhaitez, répondirent-ils d'un air dégagé en regardant leurs ongles.

Sayuri et Sanae se regardèrent pour se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Elles pouvaient tout aussi bien refuser mais elles n'allaient pas vivre dans ses corps pour l'éternité. Elles voulaient surtout reposer en paix au Paradis de Bouddha.

- Très bien, consentirent-elles. Mais nous décidons du programme.

- Nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs, Princesses… décrétèrent les jumeaux en s'inclinant tout en se serrant la main dans le dos.

¤¤¤

- Grrr ! M'énerve !

- Du calme, Kaoru, moi aussi, j'ai du mal…

Derrière un immense paravent ancien qui décorait leur chambre, nos ignominieux jumeaux se débattaient dans le nouage d'un nœud de hakama. Après s'être rendu compte que les cinq plis étaient pour le devant et pas pour l'arrière, c'était pour le fermer que le problème se posait.

Car telle était la première condition imposée par les fantômes de l'Ere Meiji : que leurs accompagnateurs se vêtissent eux-mêmes comme en ce début de XX° siècle. Elles exigeaient d'eux d'être raccord avec leurs vêtements alors, faute d'avoir aussi des kimonos de l'époque, Hikaru et Kaoru durent mettre quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait.

Quand ils furent apprêtés, les garçons se montrèrent aux jeunes filles qui les entendaient dans les fauteuils du petit salon de la chambre. En les voyant, elles tapèrent dans leurs mains.

- Vous êtes charmants !

- On serait presque contentes de ne pas s'être mariées !

Même s'ils avaient pour habitude de se déguiser et qu'ils aimaient plutôt cela, Hikaru et Kaoru se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise quelque part. Mais ils furent incapables de déterminer si c'était parce qu'ils iraient en rendez-vous avec des mortes ou si c'était parce que ces mortes en question avaient pris les traits des jumelles Suzumura. La seule pensée de leur récompense finale les motivait.

- Très bien ! décréta Sanae en se levant. Je choisis Kaoru.

- Parfait, je prendrai Hikaru, même si Sayuri crierait à l'attentat…

Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux.

- Quoi ? Individuellement ?

- Les rendez-vous ne se font plus en couple à votre époque ? demandèrent les filles à l'unisson.

Ils soupirèrent et durent abdiquer. Ils devaient tenir une journée. Ce n'était même pas 24 heures. Et puis, c'était comme au Cercles d'hôtes sauf qu'ils verraient leurs clientes plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Ils devaient juste faire abstraction des visages. Rien de plus.

- Allez, Hikaru, nous avons une longue journée devant nous ! chantonna Rin en lui empoignant la main.

Entraîné par une Sayuri enthousiaste, Hikaru eut juste le temps d'avoir un dernier regard à son jumeau avant de disparaître dans le couloir et de laisser Kaoru avec l'esprit de Ran dans le corps de Sanae.

- Alors, que voulez-vous faire, Ran-san ?

- Pas d'honorifique et pas de vouvoiement, sourit la jeune fille. C'est bien Sanae qui t'a proposé cela, non ?

Une sensation de chaleur montante au visage, Kaoru hocha lentement la tête pendant que l'adolescente se levait pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Nous avons fait un bond dans le temps, ma jumelle et moi, votre monde semble si fascinant ! se réjouit-elle toute excitée. Kaoru, je veux essayer les modernités d'ici !

- Oh… Certainement, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

La jeune fille tapota son index sur sa joue, les yeux au ciel d'un air pensif puis leva le doigt à hauteur de son visage.

- Un combat à la console vidéo !

Kaoru manqua de s'écrouler tant la demander était déroutante. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'Ere Meiji ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais non. Ran eut conscience de l'étrangeté de sa demande et s'en excusa par un rire amusé tout en lui promettant quelque chose de plus normal pour la suite.

¤¤¤

- De… la cuisine ?

Hikaru cligna des yeux comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre la demande de son fantôme. Rin lui expliqua que de son vivant elle adorait cuisiner et qu'elle aurait souhaité fabriquer un dernier met avant de quitter cette terre.

- Mais… Nous avons tout un tas de domestiques, ils peuvent te le faire… balbutia le jeune homme, indécis.

- Hikaru, tout le monde ne vit pas dans l'aisance comme toi et ton frère. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu vas t'y mettre ! Ca sera ton baptême. Allez, emmène-moi aux cuisines de ton château !

Le garçon n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y plier et guida sa compagne de fortune au rez-de-chaussée. Inutile de décrire la stupéfaction de l'équipe de cuisiniers quand ceux-ci virent l'un des jeunes maîtres descendre les voir. Et double effarement quand ce dernier leur demanda de les laisser les lieux pour les laisser s'essayer à la cuisine.

- Mais… Monsieur Hikaru, tout est rangé minutieusement et…

- Ca ira, on trouvera. Merci, coupa Hikaru qui se sentait assez gêné pour avoir à en dire plus.

La demi douzaine de cuisiniers sortit donc de la grande salle blanche carrelée et impeccable pour laisser les deux jeunes gens. Rin tapa du pied et fixa son accompagnateur avec une mine déçue et boudeuse.

- Sayuri disait que vous étiez fiers tous les deux, mais là… Me faire plaisir est-il si difficile pour ton ego ? reprocha-t-elle.

- Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de moi ? grogna le garçon, les mains dans les poches.

- Beaucoup. Et pas que du négatif.

Hikaru releva un peu la tête vers Sayuri qui s'affairait déjà à fouiller les placards.

- Sayuri… Elle entend et voit ce que tu fais ?

- Non, j'occupe toute la place.

Il ne sut pas dire si cette nouvelle le réjouissait ou au contraire le décevait. Etait-ce une bonne chose ou pas ? Peut-être. Après tout, si Sayuri apprenait qu'il acceptait de sortir avec « elle » simplement pour espérer apprendre des choses sur elle, elle lui arracherait les yeux. Et si elle le traitait encore d'hypocrite, il ne pourrait que reconnaître et accepter. Quoique.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas réellement Sayuri qui sortait des casseroles en chantonnant ou exprimait son contentement en trouvant le sucre, mais c'était son image, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire. C'était perturbant de la voir avec un visage souriant alors qu'en temps normal, elle ne donnait telle figure qu'à Sanae. C'était troublant. Troublant, mais beau.

- J'ai trouvé de quoi faire des ichigo-daifukus ! s'amusa Rin qui sortait la farine. Assistant Hikaru, si vous voulez bien approcher…

L'assistant se présenta au plan de travail et enfila un tablier pour éviter de se salir. Si les autres du Cercle d'hôtes apprenaient cela, ils en resteraient scotchés. Mais considérons cette expérience comme un moyen de parfaire sa connaissance du monde des prolétaires. Après tout, les pauvres devaient tout cuisiner eux-mêmes.

Après avoir sorti les mochi, le sucre, l'an, la farine, des fraises et préparé un peu d'eau, Rin entama la préparation des daifukus, gros manjû fourrés de pâte sucrée de haricots rouges et d'une fraise.

- D'abord, faire le sirop !

Sous les directives d'Hikaru, la jeune fille versa l'eau et le sucre jusqu'à obtention de la bonne texture tandis que son aide se débattait avec le cuiseur vapeur pour les mochi. Comment ça marchait, ce truc ?

- Inutile de t'énerver. Tu règles le temps ici et tu appuies là, voilà, l'aida Rin, lassée de ses plaintes.

- Sayuri sait faire marcher ça ? s'étonna le garçon.

- Elle aime aussi cuisiner.

Elle fit une pause et leva des yeux amusés vers lui.

- Tu as encore à apprendre d'elle, on dirait.

Hikaru détourna aussitôt les yeux avec un soupir un peu hautain. Comme si ça l'intéressait ! Rin préféra ne pas prêter attention à sa mauvaise humeur et continua à suivre la recette. Une fois les mochi cuits, elle les mit dans un bol et les remua avec une spatule mouillée pour obtenir une pâte tendre avant d'incorporer tout doucement le sirop. Puis elle remit le tout à la casserole à petit feu tout en remuant. Pendant ce temps, Hikaru farina la table et répartit les mochi après avoir partagé l'an pour en enrober les fraises.

Rin le guettait, les sourcils froncés. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas daigné la regarder et cela l'insupportait. Quand elle le lui fit remarquer, le jeune homme nota qu'en faisant la cuisine, il n'avait pas besoin de la fixer non plus.

- Si tu as peur de regarder mon image, celle de Sayuri, ne serait-ce pas parce que tu aurais peur de ce que tu y pourrais trouver ?

- Et qu'y trouverais-je ? Sayuri est une fille inconstante, au mauvais caractère flagrant, jalou…

Il avait eu le malheur de lever les yeux vers son interlocutrice qui le dévisageait avec une expression que jamais encore il n'avait vu à son adresse. De la mélancolie. Il se sentit honteux malgré lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas autant de mal de Sayuri. Rin avait raison. Peut-être craignait-il de voir les vrais bons aspects de l'aînée Suzumura et de découvrir des choses. Le fait même de trouver que le kimono lui allait à ravir était une faiblesse pour lui.

Hikaru baissa les yeux sur son plan de travail pour éviter de trop réfléchir et ne pas prêter attention aux pas de la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée derrière lui.

- Hikaru…

Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et quand il se retourna, une vague de poussière blanchâtre vint s'abattre sur son visage.

- Héééé ?! Mais… !

- Ca t'apprendra à être aussi critique envers une fille, plaisanta Rin avec un reste de farine dans la paume qu'elle tenait devant sa bouche. Respire, Hikaru, tu es tout blanc !

La figure toute enfarinée, l'aîné Hitachiin demeura quelques instants sans bouger avant de plonger à son tour la main dans le sac de farine resté à ses côtés pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son adversaire qui riposta encore. Bientôt, chacun avait élu un coin de la cuisine comme quartier général et la guerre culinaire s'engagea à coup de farine.

¤¤¤

- Tu m'as mis la raclée de ma vie, Ran ! Comment fais-tu ?

- Pour tout t'avouer, j'appuyais sur tous les boutons en même temps. Ah ah ah !

Kaoru et Sanae ressortaient de la salle de jeux dans la bonne humeur, loin de se douter de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'étage d'en dessous. A la demande de Ran, ils s'étaient affrontés à un jeu de combat et la jeune fille avait fait preuve d'une adresse et d'une chance hallucinante qui lui avait valu la victoire à chacun des rounds.

Les deux jeunes gens discutaient des plus belles prises de leurs personnages lorsque les yeux de Sanae s'arrêtèrent sur un bouquet de fleurs colorées qui décorait une petite colonne de marbre dans le couloir.

- Un problème ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Une vague de nostalgie remonta doucement en Ran qui s'approcha du bouquet et en huma le parfum.

- Kaoru… Pour mon prochain souhait, je voudrais composer mon dernier bouquet d'ikebana.

- Tu pratiquais aussi ?

- Comme nombreuses filles, j'ai été initiée avec ma sœur aux arts japonais. Calligraphie, cérémonie du thé, ikebana…

Kaoru ne dit rien, absorbé par la douce tristesse qui s'émanait du visage de Sanae. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas vraiment la cadette Suzumura qui avait de la peine, mais il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

- Viens, allons dans la véranda !

Il entraîna l'adolescente à l'étage en dessous. Ils crurent entendre des bruits étranges provenir de la cuisine mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas d'attention et se rendirent dans la véranda. Pendant que Kaoru s'occupait à trouver des ciseaux et un vase, Ran était sortie dans le jardin pour cueillir ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle revint de longues minutes plus tard, émerveillée par le si grand nombre de variétés de fleurs que le jardin proposait.

- Grâce à cela, je vais pouvoir finir ce que je n'ai pu achever, il y a plus d'un siècle.

Elle posa son panier sur la table et déposa une à une les fleurs sous les yeux de Kaoru qui les détailla avec attention. Puis il laissa la fleuriste œuvrer de ses mains blanches et délicates les fleurs qu'elle manipulait et plaçait avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle aurait manié un pinceau de peintre. Quand elle eût fini, Kaoru siffla d'admiration. La composition se composait de blanc essentiellement, rehaussé par un peu d'or et de rouge encerclé par du lierre.

- C'est magnifique, Ran.

- Le bouquet que j'aurais dû offrir à mon époux… murmura-t-elle, un peu émue.

Alors qu'elle redressait une tige, elle expliqua que ce bouquet était une déclaration d'amour qu'elle aurait faite à son promis si elle l'avait rencontré. Le bouton d'or lui aurait dit qu'elle était heureuse de l'aimer, le fuchsia rouge lui jurerait un amour inébranlable tandis que l'iris blanc et le jasmin blanc assureraient qu'elle aimait avec confiance et demandait à être aimée. Quant au lierre, il promettait la fidélité.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait aimé ? souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Certain.

Sanae redressa la tête quand quelque chose effleura ses oreilles. Elle leva la main vers sa tête alors que Kaoru lui souriait avec confiance. Ses doigts effleurèrent une fleur aux petits pétales qui ornait ses cheveux.

- Un géranium rose, dit-il simplement. Je suis heureux…

- … près de vous, acheva Ran, agréablement surprise.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux sans rien dire. Etrangement, ce fut la jeune fille qui détourna les yeux en premier et se pencha vers les autres fleurs qu'elle avait coupées. Les pensées et les sentiments de Sanae affluaient si vite dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas le droit de profiter de ce moment alors qu'elle n'était pas consciente de cela.

- Sanae est-elle au courant de ce savoir sur le langage des fleurs ?

- Ah, je ne suis que novice… se défendit Kaoru avec un rire nerveux. Un coup de chance, les autres fleurs, je ne savais pas.

- Parfait, tu vas t'y mettre alors ! Ah ah ah ! Après tout, Sanae te devait une leçon, ça sera moi ta professeur !

¤¤¤

- Kof ! Kof ! Heureusement qu'il nous restait assez de farine après ça…

- Et encore… kof ! Je persiste à dire que l'attentat aux œufs, ce n'était pas très fair-play…

- Vengeance.

Nos deux chefs cuistots venaient de quitter les cuisines qui étaient dans un état indicible même à l'écrit tant le capharnaüm qui y régnait n'aurait pu être supporté par vos yeux. Hikaru et Sayuri époussetèrent leurs vêtements blancs de farine qui, heureusement, n'avaient pas souffert des assauts aux œufs. Hikaru n'en revenait pas. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, il se serait battu à coup de farine avec Sayuri Suzumura, il aurait cru parler avec un fou.

- En tout cas, c'était très amusant ! rit le jeune homme, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Un daifuku ?

Rin lui tendait une des précieuses pâtisseries pour lesquelles ils étaient vaillamment montés au front avec un sourire satisfait. Hikaru lui rendit son sourire et accepta volontiers le gâteau dans lequel il mordit à pleines dents.

- Succulent ! Ca fond tout seul dans la bouche.

- Merci. Maintenant, souhait suivant !

- Que voudrait faire la Princesse Rin ? interrogea le jeune homme en se léchant le bout des doigts.

- Je voudrais faire une dernière calligraphie.

Hikaru ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de la requête de son fantôme. Après tout, Rin et Ran avaient été éduquées pour être mariées. La calligraphie faisait partie des enseignements que l'on inculquait aux jeunes filles comme on apprenait aux geishas à jouer du shamisen. Le garçon accepta le souhait de Rin et demanda aux domestiques d'apporter fude, sumi, suzure et hanshi pour son accompagnatrice tandis qu'il allait se changer dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, tout le matériel avait été préparé pour Rin qui l'attendait dans le salon. La jeune fille frottait déjà le bâtonnet d'encre de Chine dans sa pierre à encre puis trempa son pinceau dans le liquide noir.

- Que vas-tu dessiner comme kanji ? s'enquit Hikaru en allant près d'elle.

Sayuri chercha un moment puis se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

- Choisis. Vas-y. Le premier mot qui te vient en tête.

Les yeux bronze de son accompagnateur dérivèrent dans le vague avec une rare sérénité.

- « Mariage ».

- Q… Quoi ? bégaya Rin qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris.

- Ecris-moi « mariage », c'est tout.

La surprise passée, la jeune fille tapota son pinceau pour ôter l'excédent tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle posa la pointe de son ustensile sur la feuille de papier et le fit valser gracieusement avec toute la finesse du style kaisho qu'elle employait.

Quand le mot fut calligraphié, elle ne prit pas trop le temps de le regarder tant une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Hikaru… Pourquoi « mariage » ?

Contrairement à elle, il contempla chaque mouvement et retour de l'encre sur le papier ainsi que les traits parfois francs et robustes, parfois délavés et légers. C'était du très beau travail.

- Tu sais que les sœurs Suzumura et nous sommes promis au mariage… J'essaye d'accepter enfin cela. Il faut bien que cela commence par quelque chose, non ?

Rin sourit et hocha lentement la tête. Sayuri avait raison. Il avait une fragilité touchante en lui. Et ce côté lui allait vraiment bien.

- Et puis… Je pense que ma fiancée sera Sayuri, poursuivit-il d'une voix posée. Je sais que Kaoru est sensible à Sanae. Je dois faire un effort. Je ne sais pas si Sayuri me ferait un kanji pareil de son plein gré, alors je profite. Merci, Rin.

Ses paroles eurent un étrange effet en Rin, comme si Sayuri avait entendu et qu'elle voulait lui répondre. Qu'essayerait-elle de lui dire ? Qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sourire moqueur de fin de réplique, oui, mais surtout qu'elle était touchée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Rin s'en voulut d'avoir volé cet instant à son hôtesse. Parce qu'elle savait que Sayuri serait prête à accepter Hikaru si lui l'acceptait aussi. Aurait-il un jour la force de lui redire ces mots ?

¤¤¤

- Aaah… Je suis sur les rotules…

- J'ai la tête qui tourne…

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et nous retrouvons nos jumeaux préférés affalés sur la table de la tonnelle, épuisés. Hikaru avait encore les bras engourdis par les bataille de farine tandis que Kaoru avait encore les vapeurs des fleurs qui lui montaient à la tête. Ran avait voulu lui expliquer un maximum de choses et au final, l'ikebana avait fini à lui monter à la tête, au sens propre comme au figuré. Mais au fond, ils avaient aimé cet après-midi. Une fois les visages mis de côté, Rin et Ran étaient gentilles et leur avaient beaucoup appris sur l'Ere Meiji.

Justement, voici les deux filles qui arrivaient et pouffèrent de rire en découvrant leurs accompagnateurs aussi fatigués.

- Sœur, qui sont les morts ici ? rit Sayuri, une main devant la bouche.

- J'ai un doute subitement.

Les jumeaux se redressèrent de leur table et demandèrent à Rin et à Ran si elles avaient aimé la journée qu'elles avaient passée, ce à quoi elles leur répondirent par un hochement de tête.

- Oui. Mais nous avons un ultime souhait à formuler.

- Quoi donc ?

- Une dernière promenade en tête-à-tête.

Avec un tel sourire, aucun garçon au monde n'aurait pu refuser. Hikaru et Kaoru sourirent à leur tour et proposèrent leur bras à la jeune fille qu'ils avaient déjà accompagnée. Sayuri et Sanae ouvrirent leur ombrelle puis s'avancèrent vers eux avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant leur promenade. Ils se contentèrent de profiter de la douceur qui embaumait l'air et du calme environnant à peine effleuré par une brise de vent. Discrètement, Hikaru et Kaoru observaient leur accompagnatrice. Le kimono leur allait vraiment parfaitement. Et avec cette ombrelle, elles étaient comme des poupées au visage délicat et au sourire apaisant. Il faudrait qu'ils leur fassent encore porter l'habit traditionnel.

Hikaru et Rin s'en étaient allés du côté du lac qu'ils traversèrent grâce au petit pont qui l'enjambait. Arrivée au milieu, Sayuri s'arrêta et regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement avec bien-être.

- « De tous les côtés, les vents apportent des pétales de cerisier, au lac des grèbes »…

- « Usé par le temps, mon cœur le sait et le vent, transperce mon corps ».

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Hikaru qui s'était accoudé au pont et regardait la surface de l'eau. Elle savait que Sayuri avait laissé un livre de haikus à Hikaru, mais savait-elle qu'il avait fini par en retenir ? Un fade sourire ourla ses lèvres.

- Quel gâchis… soupira-t-elle. Sayuri serait sûrement amusée de disputer un concours de haikus avec toi.

Le jeune homme eut un rire. Oui, c'est vrai que Sayuri aurait plus eu tendance à se lancer dans une compétition poétique que de composer librement avec lui. Elle était tellement fière et aimait se mesurer à eux deux.

Il leva les yeux quand une main vint se poser sur son bras.

- Merci pour tout, Hikaru. Je n'aurais espéré meilleure journée de mon vivant, sourit-elle avec reconnaissance. Maintenant, je suppose que tu attends ta contrepartie ?

Hikaru opina lentement du chef et attendit sans la quitter des yeux. Rin détourna la tête un instant pour réfléchir puis le regarda. Elle semblait grave.

- Sayuri sait que tu es capable d'être quelqu'un de bien, Hikaru. Mais je sens que prochainement, elle va avoir de très gros ennuis et sera seule. Alors, quand ce moment viendra, je t'en prie, sois là pour elle.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

¤¤¤

Nous retrouvons à présent Kaoru et Ran qui marchaient à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Il faisait frais sous ses rideaux de branches qui formaient une tente de feuillages légère. La jeune fille proposa de s'arrêter ici et Kaoru vint s'adosser contre le tronc de l'arbre tout en guettant son accompagnatrice qui s'imprégnait une dernière fois du paysage terrien baigné de la lumière du crépuscule.

- C'est un très bel endroit, Kaoru, lui sourit-elle en refermant son ombrelle pour la poser. Je sens mon âme apaisée rien qu'à le regarder. Un grand merci à toi et à ta gentillesse. Sanae n'avait pas menti à ton compte.

Il rosit un peu en apprenant cela puis redevint sérieux, animé par l'impatience. Kaoru la regarda, le cœur battant.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse. Tu m'as dit que tu me révèlerais quelque chose.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et mit ses yeux dans les siens. Elle s'approcha de lui et se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Il remarqua trop tard qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étaient déjà refermées sur les siennes en une douce caresse qui l'électrifiait tout entier.

Kaoru était complètement abasourdi par ce geste et ne savait pas comment y réagir. Il était incapable de la repousser comme il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Son combat avec sa conscience dura le court temps d'un baiser car Ran avait écarté son visage et le regardait maintenant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi… ? souffla-t-il, perdu dans ses iris verts.

¤¤¤

Elle eut un dernier sourire à son adresse.

- Tu comprendras plus tard. En attendant, continuez à vous découvrir l'un l'autre, vous tenez le bon fil. Merci encore.

La jeune fille ferma les paupières et son corps tressaillit d'une faible convulsion. Ses yeux redevenus noirs roulèrent dans leurs orbites, ce qui lui donna le signal pour qu'il la rattrape avant de tomber.

Dans un geste réflexe, il eut le temps de se mettre derrière elle et de la soutenir dans le dos. Quand il leva les yeux au ciel, il lui sembla distinguer la silhouette fantomatique transparente d'une jeune fille à la traîne de cheveux noirs qui lui souriait avec confiance avant de s'évanouir dans la félicité.

- Qu'as-tu voulu me dire ?

* * *

Surprise… Voilà. C'était l'arc « surntaturel » de cette fic. Le reste restera « relativement » normal. XD

Prochain chapitre : On dirait pas comme ça, mais cette histoire va faire de sacrés remous…


	19. Vides

Aaaaah… Honte à moi, je n'ai pas touché « Oui, je le veux » depuis que j'ai fait mes deux fics sur Yami no Matsuei… Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avances.

_**Journal des Reviewers**_

**Mélusine 2** : Snif… Quelle tristesse. Mais bon, en sachant ça, je peux en conclure que mes fics sur YnM seront excellents alors, vu que c'est dans le surnaturel. Ok, j'ai enregistré que les couples actuels ne te plaisent pas, alors signale moi quand ça changera (si ça change un jour… ) Lol. Je sais qu'ils acceptent trop bien ce mariage arrangé, mais si je rajoutais ce problème en plus des caractères des filles, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Je trouve que je pose déjà assez d'obstacles entre eux pour en rajouter. En revanche, savoir que tu lis cette fic avec plaisir malgré tous les défauts, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira plus. Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya : **Contente de te revoir, je pensais que tu me boudais, lol. Je suis rassurée de savoir que j'ai pu sauver le coup avec mes fantômes. XD J'aimais bien cette histoire. Et puis, c'était important car comme tu le dis, la romance un peu. Encore faut-il que ce baka de Kaoru comprenne le message, ce qui n'est pas gagné… Kiss et merci !

Alors, ici, je vais devoir faire une annonce car je crois comprendre qu'ici, on prend ce que je fais trop au pied de la lettre. XD

J'ai une copine qui lit par avance mes fic, dont celle-ci. Et après le chapitre 18 que vous avez lu, elle m'a lancé un défi :

_Cassye, je te lance le défi de faire donner aux jumeaux Hitachiin l'explication la plus énorme et débile possible pour expliquer aux jumelles pourquoi elles ne se rappellent plus de la journée de la veille._

Mon cerveau a donc fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle, elle a beaucoup ri il parait. XD

Conclusion, ne me dites pas que c'est complètement débile parce que ça l'est, vu que c'est une réponse à un défi. En plus, je vois bien les jumeaux faire ce genre de choses… XD

Comme quoi, accueillir des fantômes, ça peut mener loin… TRES loin.

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Vides**_

- Mais Hikaru…

- Je sais, Kaoru ! Mais on ne peut pas les éviter tout le temps ! Et puis, autant le faire tout de suite.

- On leur dit la vérité ?

- On peut toujours essayer…

Terrasse du pavillon secondaire de la résidence Hitachiin, 9h43.

C'est au matin que nous retrouvons nos jumeaux après l'étrange affaire des fantômes des jumelles de l'Ere Meiji. Et quelle affaire ! Ils en étaient survoltés. Cette histoire était tout simplement hallucinante. Juste après le départ de Rin et Ran au Paradis de Bouddha, les garçons s'étaient empressés de ramener les filles dans leur chambre tout en priant pour qu'elles ne se réveillent pas. Heureusement pour eux, l'occupation de leurs corps par deux esprits avait été éprouvante et Sayuri et Sanae avaient dormi toute la soirée et toute la nuit aussi.

Cependant, une nouvelle journée se levait et nos deux diables seraient tôt ou tard confrontés à Sayuri et Sanae. Les choses s'étaient produites si rapidement la veille qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de discuter de ce que leur fantôme avait pu leur confier.

Mais là n'était pas encore la question car les voilà qui arrivaient au détour de la terrasse et la tonnelle était déjà en vue. Et avec elle, les jumelles Suzumura qui, comme si leur sixième sens leur avait chuchoté quelque chose dans l'esprit, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les garçons.

- Bonjour, Pr…

- Vous ! tempêtèrent-elles en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Par ici !

Ils déglutirent. Aïe. Œil noir, sourcils froncés, mâchoires serrées, lèvres pincées : elles étaient très en colère. Le profil bas, Hikaru et Kaoru se mirent au pas et rejoignirent les filles à la table. Au ressenti de l'ambiance qui y régnait, ils avaient plus l'impression de s'asseoir aux bancs des accusés.

Bien. Rester calmes et paraître naturels.

- Ooooooh ! Quelle belle journ… !

- Silence ! Ouverture d'un conseil d'urgence ! déclarèrent Sayuri et Sanae, les mains plaquées sur la table.

Raté. Les jumeaux grimacèrent pendant que Sayuri s'était levée pour leur tourner autour comme l'avocat qui faisait ses allers-retours sur le parquet du tribunal.

- Ma sœur et moi-même nous sommes réveillées cette nuit en pensant être le 12 or, il s'avère aujourd'hui que nous sommes le 13…

- C'est souvent ce qui arrive après le 12 août.

- Ne m'interrompez pas ! coupa Sayuri en s'arrêtant face à eux. Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons aucun souvenir de cette journée du 12 ?

Moment de panique chez les frères Hitachiin. L'idée de tenter de dire la vérité aux filles devint subitement impossible à appliquer. Même Sanae était furieuse, c'était pour dire ! De plus, elles semblaient intimement convaincues qu'ils étaient pour quelque chose à ce blanc de 24 heures dans leur tête. Ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas complètement faux. Commença alors une laborieuse élaboration de pseudo-explication la plus plausible et convaincante possible :

- En fait, Princesses, il s'avère que ce blanc a une explication, commença Hikaru en priant pour le soutien de son autre. Tenez-vous bien, mais hier matin… euh… un…

- Un avion qui transportait des drogues a explosé en plein ciel juste au-dessus de notre propriété.

Silence estomaqué. Non, halluciné. Enfin, choisissez. Hikaru fit glisser des yeux énormes vers son frère et manqua de s'effondrer en voyant l'expression de calme crédible que Kaoru fournissait avec son alibi. Même chose chez les filles qui se regardèrent, sciées. Après un temps, elles reportèrent leur attention sur leurs accusés, un rictus diabolique sur les lèvres. Elles allaient les coincer avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Des drogues ? répéta Sanae avec un calme de gel.

- Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Kaoru, les zygomatiques douloureuses. C'était du… euh…

- Diméthyltryptamine ! Un psychotrope psychédélique puissant dont les effets principaux sont les délires, la désorientation, l'amnésie ou les troubles de l'humeur, de la pensée ou de la perception.

Hikaru et Kaoru respirèrent un peu. Une chance que l'aîné avait vu une récente émission à la télévision sur les drogues. Néanmoins, l'explication ne parut pas convaincre les jumelles qui haussèrent un sourcil dubitatif, les yeux toujours plissés.

- Et… cet « avion transporteur de drogue hallucinogène » a explosé au-dessus de nos têtes par hasard, bien sûr…

- Pas par hasard ! l'arrêtèrent les jumeaux avec très grand sérieux.

- Tout ceci n'est que le fruit d'un regrettable accident… se lamenta Hikaru qui baissait les yeux de tristesse. Tout cela à cause de… euh… d'un…

- … canard qui s'est pris dans un des réacteurs de l'appareil. Pauvre bête.

Silence atterré bis. Si leurs vies n'étaient pas entre les blanches mains des jumelles Suzumura, Hikaru aurait hurlé de rire face à une telle énormité. Et il ajoutait un début de larme en plus !

Sayuri et Sanae erraient quelque part dans les profondeurs abyssales de la sidération, mais allaient-elles s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Bien sûr que non. Elles se contentèrent de continuer à marcher en rond autour de la table sans un mot et les jumeaux priaient la clémence de Rin et de Ran pour veiller sur leur triste sort. Après un temps, les sœurs s'arrêtèrent et plantèrent leur regard panthère dans celui bronze des jumeaux.

- Pourquoi vous, vous n'avez pas été affectés par cette drogue ? questionna Sayuri froidement.

Oups. Ils savaient bien qu'ils avaient omis un détail. Vite ! Rattraper ! Rattraper le coup !

- Euh… Oh ? Sayuri, Sanae ? Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Il marche à rebours chez vous, votre psychotrope psychédélique ?! s'écrièrent les filles, outrées par tant de culot. Et pourquoi nous sommes-nous réveillées habillées en kimono ?

Moment de flottement chez Hikaru et Kaoru. Ils avaient oublié de demander aux domestiques de les changer ! Et comment expliquer cela maintenant ? Le canard dans l'avion plein de drogue, ça passait, mais là… Cela dit, ils devaient avouer qu'ils commençaient à aimer ce petit jeu de celui qui allait sortir le mensonge le plus énorme sans signer son arrêt de mort.

- Pour les kimonos, il y a aussi une explication très logique. Il s'avère qu'hier une forte poussée d'humidité s'est manifestée à l'étage et tous vos vêtements étaient bons à laver, regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Kaoru, plein de bonne volonté.

- Bien entendu, vous vous êtes dits « Pourquoi s'embêter à aller leur prêter des vêtements à nous alors que des kimonos seraient tellement mieux », je présume ? demanda Sanae qui commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à sa jumelle.

Non seulement bien ancrés dans leur bêtise, Hikaru et Kaoru décidèrent de prendre des pelles et de s'ensevelir eux-mêmes :

- Nous n'aurions eu le cœur de vous vêtir comme des garçons alors que vous êtes si gracieuses et délicates, affirmèrent-ils dans un hochement de tête décidé.

- Comment se fait-il que vous aviez des kimonos de femmes alors que vous êtes des garçons et que votre mère n'est pas du style à porter l'habit traditionnel ?

Elles savaient poser les questions qui faisaient mal. Fortes. Vraiment très fortes. Ils devraient s'inspirer d'elles pour piéger Haruhi à la rentrée. Les jumelles Suzumura étaient vraiment fascinantes quand elles s'y mettaient. Ce fut Hikaru qui embraya sur la réponse avec un naturel inné :

- Ces kimonos ne provenaient pas de chez nous, mais de l'avion qui a explosé !

- Oui ! appuya son autre. Il avait aussi des kimonos dans son chargement ! Quelle chance !

Silence. Les sourcils des filles étaient si hauts que les jumeaux crurent les voir disparaître dans la racine de leurs cheveux.

- L'avion transportait de la drogue… et des kimonos, répétèrent-elles lentement.

- C'est un détail que nous-mêmes peinons à expliquer. Il s'agissait probablement d'un avion de livraison multi-services et…

- … et la marmotte, elle met de chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Les frères Hitachiin levèrent les yeux vers leurs procureurs et se fracassèrent contre une colère plus violente que les hurricanes américains :

- Pensez-vous sincèrement que nous allons avaler une telle couleuvre qui doit avoir la taille d'un anaconda ?! explosèrent-elles. Pour qui vous nous prenez-vous ?! Des pauvres sottes prêtes à tout croire ?!

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hikaru et Kaoru tremblaient de tous les membres, redoutant le moment fatidique où elles allaient leur dévisser les yeux avant de faire une partie de golf avec. Ils avaient voulu jouer les plus fins, ils payaient. Mais franchement, auraient-ils pu avouer la vérité aux jumelles ? Si elles n'avaient pas cru leur histoire, la prise de leurs corps par des fantômes n'aurait guère eu plus de succès.

Remises de leur éruption colérique, Sayuri et Sanae expirèrent un bon coup pour ôter les résidus haineux et regardèrent les garçons avec dureté.

- Pour éviter de penser que vous nous avez embarquées dans un jeu pervers douteux, nous préférons éviter de nous poser des questions… commença Sanae avec une grimace répugnée.

- … mais sachez qu'on vous a à l'œil, tous les deux, prévint Sayuri qui scannait de ses petits yeux la conscience de ses interlocuteurs. On apprendra la vérité tôt ou tard.

Sur ce, la séance fût levée par manque de preuves de la culpabilité des accusés. Mais ce n'était qu'un sursis avant de laisser tomber le couperet de la sentence sur leur petit cou délicat. Les filles s'en allèrent, plantant sur place un Hikaru et un Kaoru à la bouche entrouverte.

- « Pervers » ?! Nous ?! EH OH ! Nous sommes des hôtes ! On ne… !

Inutile, elles étaient déjà loin. Là, ils avaient été touchés dans leur fierté de membres du Cercle d'hôtes. Jamais un hôte ne devait posséder ce vice ignoble et condamnable qu'était la perversité. Certes, Tamaki avait parfois d'étranges tendances quand il voulait mettre Haruhi en fille, mais là, c'était une autre histoire sur laquelle le débat n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Soulagés de s'en être sortis vivants et d'avoir enfin passé cette étape de la confrontation, les jumeaux soupirèrent et se penchèrent enfin sur leurs tasses de thé qui miraculeusement ne s'étaient pas fendillées après la tornade.

- La vérité, hein ? dirent-il l'un à l'autre en ajoutant leur sucre.

Non, vraiment. C'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Elles ne les croiraient jamais. Et ils avoueraient encore moins qu'ils avaient profité de la situation pour…

Ils arrêtèrent le mouvement de leur cuillère dans le liquide ambré de leur tasse et relevèrent la tête avec la même question au bout des lèvres.

- Toi d'abord, anticipa Hikaru.

Kaoru se mordit la joue et détourna les yeux. Il essayait de garder la tête froide mais il ressentait parfaitement bien ce chaud qui montait à ses joues au simple souvenir auquel son frère demandait de faire appel. Il revoyait Sanae qui s'approchait, son visage qui prenait de plus en plus toute la place dans son champ de vision, ses cils clairs…

- Elle… m'a embrassé.

Un gargouillis de bulles accompagné d'un étranglement sourd près de lui ne le tira pas de ses songes. Hikaru toussa si violemment qu'une domestique accourut pour demander s'il fallait appeler les secours mais il la congédia rapidement et se rétablit seul à grands coups de poing sur la poitrine.

- Pardon ? fit-il d'une demi voix étouffée.

Hikaru se trouvait dans un état d'esprit qu'il était incapable de qualifier. Son frère cadet venait d'avoir son premier baiser. Il pouvait voir cela comme une marque de fissure dans leur monde, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être en colère. Au contraire, cette nouvelle l'étonnait plus qu'autre chose.

Le regard de son frère vissé sur lui, Kaoru aurait aimé s'enfoncer dans son siège pour disparaître.

- Oui, Ran ne m'a rien dit. Elle a juste… enfin… Elle m'a juste embrassé.

- Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

- Que veux-tu que je ressente dans un moment pareil ? s'exclama Kaoru d'un ton offusqué. J'étais abasourdi ! En plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était Sanae qui…

Il ne fut pas en mesure d'aller jusqu'au bout tant il se sentait gêné. Et les joues en feu. Pourquoi était-il aussi troublé ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser et involontaire de surcroît. Serait-ce d'ailleurs la cause de cette infusion d'amertume en lui ?

Hikaru comprit au visage de son autre qu'il préférait ne pas en parler et haussa les épaules. Pour lui, c'était probablement un remerciement de la part de Ran avant de partir. Kaoru opina lentement la tête, les doigts étroitement serrés autour de sa tasse.

- Hum. Sans doute. Et toi, alors ?

Son aîné fronça un peu les sourcils, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Rin m'a révélé que Sayuri s'est fourrée dans les problèmes où apparemment Sanae même ne pourrait pas intervenir.

Interpellé par cela, Kaoru lui demanda si Rin avait précisé quelle était cette menace qui planait sur l'aîné des sœurs Suzumura et se heurta à une réponse négative de son frère. Même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression, Hikaru s'interrogeait beaucoup. Il était inquiet aussi. Sayuri était une fille sérieuse avec la tête bien sur les épaules, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui causer du tort à part eux deux ?

- Il va falloir enquêter, petit frère, décida Hikaru. Parce que c'est notre devoir d'hôtes d'aider les demoiselles en détresse.

- Et aussi parce que tu es curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- En plus. Quant à toi, ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ce baiser. Après tout, peut-être que tu plais vraiment à Sanae.

Kaoru observa son jumeau qui buvait son thé, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Peut-être plaisait-il vraiment à Sanae ? Lui aussi aurait son enquête à mener.

¤¤¤

La matinée poursuivit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Sayuri s'était rendue à son cours quotidien de danse classique en vue de préparer son spectacle de danse et Sanae lisait dehors à l'ombre d'un parasol sur une chaise longue. Les jumeaux profitèrent de l'occasion pour aller rejoindre la cadette des sœurs et entamer leurs recherches sur les fameux futurs ennuis de sa jumelle.

- Peut-on te déranger un instant, Sanae ? s'enquirent-ils avec courtoisie en s'asseyant sur la chaise longue voisine.

La jeune fille releva lentement le nez et abaissa un peu ses lunettes de soleil noires pour dévisager ses interlocuteurs par-dessus ses verres opaques. Un simple regard indiqua aux garçons qu'elle avait des restes de rancoeur.

- Vous vous êtes souvenus que ce n'était pas un canard mais une oie sauvage qui était entrée dans le réacteur ? siffla-t-elle d'un ton fermé.

Hikaru et Kaoru eurent un rire un peu nerveux. Non, non, c'était bien un canard –ils persistaient et signaient en plus ! – ils voulaient juste lui poser quelques questions. Sanae haussa un sourcil étonné puis consentit à écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Elle referma son livre et se leva de sa chaise pour retourner à l'intérieur, escortée des jumeaux qui la suivaient.

- As-tu détecté un comportement étrange chez Sayuri ces derniers temps ? demanda Hikaru. Des angoisses, des sautes d'humeurs autres que ce qu'elle a avec nous, un air fuyant ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

- Non… Non, rien. Sayuri est très prise par le ballet car c'est très important pour elle. Le fait de ne pas avoir de souvenirs de la journée d'hier et d'avoir raté son entraînement la rend furieuse, mais ça se comprend.

Les garçons retinrent leur déception de ne pas avoir pu obtenir quelque chose de Sanae lorsque cette dernière se tourna vers eux avec elle aussi une question :

- C'est très perturbant pour nous. Vous me jurez que vous n'en êtes pas la cause et qu'il ne s'est rien produit de déplorable ?

Kaoru détourna les yeux dès que ceux de Sanae s'eurent posés sur lui. Il ne cessait de la revoir, ses lèvres contre les siennes et cette pétrification qui l'avait empêché de la repousser. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça ! Il le savait bien mais les paroles d'Hikaru lui revenaient.

La jeune fille remarqua la réserve du jeune homme et ne comprit pas. Avait-elle fait quelque chose ? De son côté, Hikaru qui avait senti que la situation était bloquée s'empressa de calmer le jeu :

- Promis, Sanae, assura-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Nous vous le dirions si quelque chose d'important était arr…

- Mademoiselle Sanae ? appela une domestique qui les approchait, un bouquet à la main. Désirez-vous que je porte la composition d'ikebana que vous avez faite hier quelque part ?

Tandis que l'adolescente contemplait son art floral avec des yeux ronds, les jumeaux plaquèrent une main sur leur figure. Elle avait fait exprès ou quoi ?

- J'ai fait ce bouquet hier ? se dit-elle à haute voix en examinant les fleurs.

- Oui, Mademoiselle. Vous étiez même avec Monsieur Kaoru.

La panique dilata d'horreur les pupilles de Sanae et de Kaoru. Si la raison en était devinable pour Kaoru, celle de Sanae allait puiser ailleurs. Elle était tétanisée. Bouton d'or, fuchsia rouge, iris blanc et lierre ?! Cette composition était une déclaration d'amour doublée d'une demande en mariage des plus flagrantes ! Elle avait déclaré son amour à Kaoru alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir ?! Qu'avait-elle fait ! Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle ne voulait pas être aussi directe ! Non, pas maintenant !

- AH ! Kaoru ! Je suis si désolée ! s'exclama Sanae, écarlate de honte et d'embarras. Je… !

- Il n'y a pas de mal… voulut tempérer le garçon en se grattant la joue. C'est une très belle…

- Pardon ! surenchérit la jeune fille en s'inclinant bas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir fait ce bouquet ! Je ne voulais pas ! En admettant que vous ayez raison, c'est certainement cette drogue qui m'a embrumé l'esprit ! Auquel cas, jamais je ne me serai permise de faire cela !

Kaoru se tut, le regard quelque part perdu dans la masse de cheveux miel qui se tenait baissée devant lui. Une flammèche s'éteignit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Sanae. Après tout, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Il fit un pas de côté et doubla Sanae pour s'en aller ailleurs. « Jamais je ne me serai permise de faire cela », hein ? Il avait raison depuis le début. C'était Ran et uniquement Ran qui était à l'origine de son trouble. Sanae n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cela.

Hikaru mit quelques secondes à réagir pendant qu'il regardait son frère s'éloigner à grands pas. Ce froid qui avait frôlé ses entrailles, Kaoru, serait-ce de la déception ? Le jeune homme remercia Sanae pour sa coopération et se hâta se courir après Kaoru.

- Kaoru ! At… !

- Hikaru Hitachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

- Ouaaaah ?!

Bam ! Hikaru n'avait eu que le temps d'entendre ce cri féroce, des bruits de pas martelant le sol et quelque chose s'était enroulé autour de ses jambes pour le faire tomber par terre. La figure marquée par une grande trace rouge due à l'impact contre le sol de marbre, le jeune homme se redressa pour voir la cause de sa chute. C'était une Sayuri fulminante qui l'avait immobilisé par une prise de rugby spectaculaire.

- Sayuri ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Takumi qui sortait de la salle de danse.

- Tu es complètement folle ! s'énerva Hikaru qui se relevait, j'aurais pu… !

- Silence, les giries ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Takumi, laisse-nous un instant, je te prie…

Le garçon brun fronça légèrement les sourcils puis annonça à sa partenaire qu'ils reprendraient dans cinq minutes avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Quand il eût disparu, la ballerine foudroya le rouquin des yeux.

- Figure-toi qu'après le petit déjeuner, j'ai un des cuisiniers qui me demande si je souhaitais manger le dernier ichigo-daifuku que j'aurais fait avec toi hier !

Là, Hikaru se retrouva mal. Il en vint à envier son cadet qui semblait avoir les faveurs de la douce Sanae, mais là n'était pas la question. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de cuisine qui s'était terminée dans une bataille de farine. Une chance d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en eût plus dans les cheveux après parce qu'il aurait été incapable de trouver une explication pour se justifier.

- Euh… Eh bien…

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez dans notre dos, les Hitachiin Brothers, mais je te garantis que je vous ai à l'œil ! s'emporta Sayuri.

Le jeune homme décida d'user un des atouts que Rin lui avait laissé la veille et retourna un sourire très sûr à son interlocutrice en flammes.

- Tu m'as dit hier que tu aimais cuisiner. Et dans ton délire, tu m'as entraîné. Comme ça avait l'air de te faire plaisir, je t'ai suivie.

La ruse fonctionna et coupa le petit sifflet de l'adolescente. Elle cligna des yeux. Comment savait-il qu'elle aimait cuisiner ? Elle n'en avait jamais fait allusion et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Sanae lui aurait donné ce genre d'information. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, son amnésie passagère était la conséquence d'un psychotrope psychédélique répandu dans l'atmosphère, elle avait donc pu avoir un comportement un peu euphorique au point de s'adonner à un de ses passe-temps. Et… une petite minute ! Il l'avait assistée « parce que cela lui faisait plaisir » ?

Hikaru savourait son sauvetage in extremis lorsque la voix de Takumi rappela Sayuri pour la suite de la répétition. La jeune fille émergea de ses pensées et revint à sa conversation.

- Moui… On verra ça plus tard. Mais je ne t'oublie pas, Hikaru Hitachiin, décréta-t-elle d'un air hautain.

- Mais je l'espère bien, Princesse.

Il la laissa rejoindre son partenaire de danse qui lui demandait si tout allait bien et plissa un peu les yeux. Takumi Hishiyo. Hikaru se remémora sa rencontre avec lui et comme suite à ce premier échange, il ressentait de l'antipathie envers ce garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait chez lui.

Quand les deux danseurs retournèrent à leur leçon, le jeune homme tourna les talons. Maintenant que tous les malentendus causés par les fantômes de Rin et Ran étaient écartés, il pourrait mener son investigation en toute tranquillité.

* * *

Quand je disais que l'affaire des fantômes feraient des remous…

Prochain chapitre : gros clash (en continu de ce que vous venez de lire)


	20. Confiance en toi, confiance en moi

Bouh… Les vavances me ramollissent le cerveau, je trouve plus d'inspiration… Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien la terminer !

**Elenthya** : Moi aussi, je me suis bien marée à écrire de telles énormités. XD Ca défoule. La prochaine crise scénaristique, c'est maintenant ! Accroche-toi ! Et merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle ! Kiss et merci !

Alors, j'avais laissé nos jumeaux commencer leur enquête sur le mystérieux danger qui plane sur Sayuri, où cela va-t-il les mener ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Confiance en toi, confiance en moi**_

- Et on maintient. Parfait. Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Madame Kugimiya applaudit ses deux élèves qui descendirent enfin de leurs pointes. La répétition de la matinée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance studieuse et concentrée, bien que menée à un train d'enfer. Sayuri et Takumi assuraient les rôles principaux du ballet qui serait joué dans quelques jours, ils devaient donc être préparés au mieux.

Tandis que la professeur venait récupérer son CD dans la chaîne hi fi, Sayuri et Takumi retournèrent à leurs affaires laissées dans un coin de la salle. Chacun pris sa bouteille d'eau et en but quelques gorgées.

- On a encore bien travaillé ce matin, s'enthousiasma le danseur avec un sourire.

- Hum. On sera prêts.

La jeune fille souffla quelques secondes profondément. Elle avait les joues rougies par l'effort et ses jambes étaient un peu raides par l'effort. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient beaucoup travaillé les maintiens de positions et leurs membres avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

Takumi remarqua l'air éprouvé de son amie et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

- Tu n'as pas essayé les fortifiants ?

Elle arrêta le mouvement de sa bouteille à sa bouche et le regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais été très médicaments…

- Ce ne sont pas des médicaments, Sayuri. Juste un petit coup de pouce. Tu vois ? Moi, j'en prends un avant la répétition et je pourrais danser toute la journée !

Sayuri l'inspecta brièvement. C'était vrai qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout fatigué après cette matinée plutôt bien remplie. Elle baissa la tête vers l'intérieur de son sac de sport où se cachait derrière une serviette et un petit paquet de gâteaux, la petite plaquette de pilules de couleur vive que Takumi lui avait donnée.

- Bonne journée à tous les deux ! lança Madame Kugimiya depuis la porte.

- Au revoir, senseï ! A demain ! lui répondirent le deux gens.

Retrouvés seuls, Takumi et Sayuri restèrent assis sur un siège, le chauffeur avait prévenu qu'il serait un peu en retard car il devait aller chercher la mère du jeune homme à l'aéroport. Takumi était le fils d'une riche architecte reconnue et divorcée qui avait dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour intégrer l'école de danse d'Amaya Miyano. Il avait passé un contrat avec sa mère : s'il devait passer en seconde position, il devrait quitter le ballet pour pouvoir reprendre la suite et s'inscrire dans des études d'architecte. Sayuri devinait la pression sur les épaules de son ami car elle-même se donnait à fond pour garder le top mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle le faisait pour prouver qu'elle était digne de sa célèbre mère alors que Takumi se motivait pour continuer son rêve.

La jeune fille n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa plaquette. Au bout d'un moment, elle la prit et la tendit à son partenaire.

- Tiens. Je n'en ai pas besoin, décida-t-elle. Je veux devenir étoile par mes propres moyens.

Takumi la regarda d'un air tranquille puis lui sourit.

- C'est courageux de ta part. Mais j'insiste, garde-les. On ne peut pas gravir le sommet sans aide, c'est impossible.

- Tu ne crois pas en mes capacités ?

- Je suis le premier à t'imaginer déjà en étoile à Paris.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, émue par le compliment. Son agacement retomba aussitôt et elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux en s'excusant. Son ami lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et s'étira longuement, le regard perdu dans les hauteurs du plafond ouvragé.

- Et avec ton futur, ça se passe bien ?

- On fait avec…

Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder qu'il subodorait avec facilité une grimace peu engagée.

- Ca a l'air assez houleux, en effet. Hikaru-san a pourtant l'air sympa. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne te prend pas au sérieux.

Sayuri tilta et le regarda. « Pas au sérieux » ?

- Oui. Après tout, une fois mariés, tu devras sans doute rester avec lui dans les affaires. Je pense qu'il traite ta passion par-dessus la jambe parce qu'au final, c'est lui qui aura le pouvoir.

- Je ne serai jamais l'appartenance d'Hikaru ! s'emporta Sayuri en se levant.

Takumi lui retourna un sourire amical. Sayuri aimait bien quand il souriait. Ses yeux se plissaient un petit peu et laissaient ressortir avec plus de force le vert de ses yeux.

- Je le sais, Sayuri. Tu es forte. En attendant, je profite de t'avoir encore pour moi tout seul sur la scène.

Il se pencha pour prendre son sac au pied de son siège et au passage, effleura la joue de sa partenaire en un baiser rapide. Pantoise et le visage tout rouge, Sayuri regarda Takumi sortir en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main avec un « A demain ! » joyeux. Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son partenaire eût un jour ce genre de geste à son égard.

Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, Sayuri tenait encore la plaquette de fortifiants dans sa main. Raté. Elle soupira, fourra les pilules dans son sac et sortit à son tour. A peine eût-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle rencontra Sanae qui allait la rejoindre.

- Bonjour grande sœur. La leçon s'est bien passée ?

- Euh… Oui… Bien… répondit Sayuri d'un air un peu évasif. Toi en revanche, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce sont encore les Hitachiin Brothers, hein ? Raconte.

Sanae eut un effroyable rougissement. Sayuri avait deviné juste, mais il n'était pas difficile de le voir : sa sœur était en train de tournicoter avec nervosité une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Et si elle en jugeait le nombre de tours, cela devait être important.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer d'un air dépité.

- Hier, alors que nous étions droguées, j'ai fait une déclaration d'amour à Kaoru par l'intermédiaire d'un bouquet.

- De quoi ?!

Sayuri manqua de s'étrangler. Elle laissa tomber son sac par terre pour prendre sa jumelle par les épaules. Une déclaration ? Une grande ? Il a dit quelque chose ? S'il avait eu le malheur de se moquer, elle se ferait un plaisir d'aller lui tordre le cou !

- Non, non, il n'a pas fait de remarque… murmura Sanae, peu convaincue. Il s'est montré très compréhensif. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi après ça.

Son aînée put respirer. Ouf. Ce n'était que cela. Elle connaissait Sanae qui sans être timide, aimait prendre son temps. Jamais elle n'aurait aimé se lancer dans une déclaration sans s'être préparée. Rassurée, Sayuri tapota doucement la joue de sa sœur avec un sourire fraternel. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour cela. Si elles étaient effectivement droguées, les jumeaux n'avaient pas dû prêter grande attention à leurs gestes.

- Cela dit, je trouve qu'ils agissent bizarrement, nos incroyables futurs fiancés…

¤¤¤

- Kaoru ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

Le bruit mat de la queue de billard claqua dans un petit coup sec, suivi de près par le son bref de deux boules qui s'entrechoquaient avant de rouler sur le tapis de feutrine. Kaoru se redressa de la table de billard qui trônait dans un coin du bureau. Adossé contre la porte, Hikaru le regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. C'était à son tour maintenant. Kaoru avait supporté ses deux précédents coups de sang et à présent, c'était lui qui avait besoin de parler.

- Kaoru…

- Je n'ai rien, te dis-je.

- Alors tu as laissé Sanae sans le moindre regard juste comme ça ?

- Exactement.

Kaoru se pencha de nouveau sur la table, positionna ses doigts, la queue qu'il pointa sur la boule d'ivoire blanche et ferma un œil dans la perspective de la tracée. La huit dans le coin supérieur gauche. Il recula la longue tige de bois et la poussa brièvement mais certainement. Les boules se touchèrent et la boule noire huit roula jusqu'à tomber dans son trou.

- Ce bouquet d'ikebana… C'est bien Ran qui l'a fait ?

- Oui. C'était un bouquet qu'elle aurait aimé faire à son époux pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Hikaru cherchait à comprendre. Si son frère savait que cette composition florale lourde de sens n'était pas à sa destination et que de plus, ce n'était pas Sanae l'auteur, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le perturber au point de faire éjecter pour la deuxième fois déjà une boule hors de son tapis de billard ? Il analysa l'expression fermée de son cadet. Il la connaissait très bien. Il l'avait déjà eue. Mais Kaoru accepterait-il d'entendre ?

- Tu es déçu ?

- Déçu de quoi ? répliqua aussitôt Kaoru sèchement en se tournant vers lui. Je m'en moque de cette histoire ! Il ne s'est rien passé, pas vrai ? Sanae n'a rien fait d'elle-même. Ni ce bouquet et encore moins… !

Il se tut, les mâchoires serrées. Et Hikaru comprit. Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait commencé à penser. Son frère avait certes été troublé des charmes de la cadette Suzumura, mais ce baiser l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cela se comprenait quelque part. Un acte pareil était lourd de sens.

- J'en ai rien à faire, ajouta le jeune homme, sûr de lui. Ni de Sanae, ni de rien d'autre.

Son jumeau ne sut quoi dire après cela. Et visiblement, Kaoru était décidé à effacer cette histoire de son esprit, inutile d'essayer d'insister.

- Dans ce cas, transfère ton énergie de cette queue de billard pour notre enquête sur les problèmes de Sayuri.

Kaoru rangea sa queue de billard avec les autres et se tourna vers son autre avec un regard suspicieux. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il autant à Sayuri ?

- Ca me turlupine. Nous sommes des hôtes, non ? Nous nous devons d'aider les demoiselles. Et malgré tout, Sayuri reste une demoiselle avant d'être une lionne féroce. De plus, peut-être trouvera-t-on des choses croustillantes ?

Kaoru rendit son sourire diabolique à son aîné. Ca, c'était un langage qu'il préférait entendre à celui de tout à l'heure que lui avait tenu Sanae et qui lui avait donné si froid. C'était de sa faute aussi. Il n'aurait jamais dû croire en quoi que soit.

Ses grises pensées chassées de son esprit pour ne plus les laisser revenir, Kaoru suivit son frère derrière l'ordinateur du bureau qu'il venait d'allumer.

- Dans quel genre de galère une fille comme Sayuri Suzumura pourrait-elle s'embarquer ?

- Je ne sais pas… fit Hikaru en tapotant sur le clavier. Ca peut être tout et n'importe quoi. On va déjà consulter son dossier scolaire…

Après recherche, les jumeaux se rendirent sur le site de l'école de danse créée par Amaya Miyano et parvinrent à débusquer le parcours de Sayuri. Elle y était depuis le collège où elle démontrait depuis lors des progrès et une assiduité grandissants. Sayuri était une élève très appliquée et concentrée qui n'avait rien de négatif à signaler. Une élève exemplaire en cours et une ballerine prometteuse, rien de particulier.

- Peut-être qu'elle a soudoyé des professeurs pour la faire grimper ?

- J'en doute, Hikaru. Sa mère est la fondatrice. Même si ça pouvait être un atout énorme, Sayuri refuse que ça se sache pour ne pas être traitée comme une privilégiée. C'est dingue…

- … quelqu'un qui refuse d'être pistonné quand il le peut.

Pour eux qui vivaient dans le pistonnage et les entrées arrangées, cela leur échappait complètement, en effet. Les jumeaux préférèrent mettre cette droiture d'esprit sur le compte du passé de prolétaire de la mère de Sayuri qui n'avait pu compter que sur son talent pour atteindre sa position actuelle, à l'instar de leur amie Haruhi.

Hikaru et Kaoru peinèrent à trouver un début de piste. Hormis son caractère bien trempé, Sayuri était une fille droite qui n'avait rien à se reprocher en apparence. Il était d'ailleurs inutile de chercher un rapport avec Sanae car il était impensable d'imaginer Sayuri faire quelque chose pour nuire à sa cadette.

- On n'a pas le choix… soupira Hikaru. Il va falloir enquêter de façon rapprochée. Dès qu'elle a un comportement bizarre, on fonce.

Son frère lui envoya un sourire goguenard. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de voir son aîné buté s'entêter à vouloir aider une fille qui lui sortait par les yeux. Sayuri Suzumura serait-elle une source d'intérêt particulière pour lui ? Hikaru regarda ailleurs un peu trop vite et répliqua qu'il cherchait surtout à trouver ce que c'était pour rabattre le caquet impérieux de Sayuri. Puis il retrouva son sérieux et se tourna vers son cadet.

- Et si Sayuri avait vraiment de gros ennuis, ça te ferait plaisir de voir Sanae anéantie pour ça ?

Kaoru perdit son sourire. Il baissa un peu les yeux, du rose sur les joues et ne souffla mot. Chacun avait marqué un point dans le camp de l'autre, ils pouvaient reprendre. Mais pas maintenant, car la domestique qui passait pas là leur annonça que le repas du midi allait bientôt être servi.

¤¤¤

A table, l'ambiance avait quelque chose d'hétéroclite. Les jumelles Suzumura avaient un comportement assez décontracté et dégagé tandis que les jumeaux Hitachiin avaient les yeux rivés sur l'aînée des sœurs dans l'espoir d'épier le moindre comportement suspect. Quant à Kaoru, il avait préféré se sortir Sanae de la tête. Il avait fait fausse route et n'avait plus envie de se poser des questions.

Au départ, Sayuri pensait que c'était un hasard si Hikaru et Kaoru étaient en train de la regarder chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers eux, mais au bout de la septième œillade, le doute s'était emparé d'elle et elle leur fit délicatement savoir :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer de la sorte ? bougonna-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Rien.

Les jumeaux reportèrent leur attention sur leur dorade tandis que la jeune fille lâchait un « Humph » suspicieux. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils essayaient de scanner sa conscience.

- De plus, je vous prierai de ne pas perturber mon appétit car la répétition a été longue ce matin.

Hikaru réfléchit quelques instants. Sayuri se dévouait vraiment corps et âme à la danse, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis Sayuri, que ferais-tu si tu ne devenais pas danseuse étoile ?

Gros silence chez les jumelles mais les frères Hitachiin ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Sayuri ne bougeait plus et sa sœur guettait les garçons avec angoisse.

- C'est vrai, poursuivit le jeune homme qui ne sentait pas ce vent glacé lui caresser la peau. La danse, c'est bien, mais combien arrivent à devenir des étoiles reconnues ? Et puis, je crois que ton père veut que tu deviennes aussi une dirigeante de la soc…

- Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire…

Hikaru se tut en entendant cette voix glacée légèrement chevrotante. Soudain, Sayuri redressa la tête, les dents serrées. Elle était hors d'elle.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de devenir danseuse étoile, c'est ça ?

Sanae sentit venir le drame et voulut calmer sa sœur mais celle-ci dégagea le bras qu'elle avait voulu lui prendre. Il ne fallait surtout pas rabaisser Sayuri dans le domaine de la danse classique qui était sa plus grande fierté.

- Laisse-moi, Sanae ! coupa-t-elle sans quitter des yeux Hikaru. Pour qui te prends-tu, Hikaru ?! Parce que toi, tu deviendras avec ton frère un puissant chef d'entreprise, tu te permets de me prendre de haut parce que ce que je veux faire ne va pas engranger des millions de yens ?

- Hein ? Mais… !

- Tu n'as AUCUNE idée des sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour arriver là où je suis ! Je suis peut-être une fille de riches comme vous mais rien ne m'est tombé tout cuit du ciel ! Je t'interdis de juger ce que je fais, Hikaru Hitachiin ! N'espère pas qu'une fois mariés, j'abandonne la danse même si tu la dénigres !

Elle claqua violement ses couverts sur la table et la quitta, furieuse. Sanae se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua lentement en signe de dépit. Cloués sur place par la violence des propos de Sayuri, les jumeaux n'osèrent pas bouger. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue aussi remontée, c'était quand elle leur avait révélé la raison de sa haine envers eux et de leur soit disant hypocrisie.

Sayuri traversa la résidence à grands pas. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était outrée. Takumi avait raison. Hikaru ne la prenait vraiment pas au sérieux ! Qu'elle devienne une dirigeante de société ? Ah ! Sa supériorité, elle n'en avait que faire !

Sa colère la conduisit malgré elle jusqu'à la salle de danse dont elle referma la porte avec toute sa fureur. Elle le détestait ! Elle le détestait !

- Vous verrez que je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour ne pas atteindre mon rêve ! Tu verras, Hikaru Hitachiin ! s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans son sac qui traînait.

Le sac valsa deux mètres plus loin et un petit bruit d'aluminium crissa sur le parquet. La jeune fille se retourna et ramassa la plaquette de fortifiants qu'elle regarda longuement, la gorge encore nouée.

_« - Je pense qu'il traite ta passion par-dessus la jambe parce qu'au final, c'est lui qui aura le pouvoir. »_

_« - La danse, c'est bien, mais combien arrivent à devenir des étoiles reconnues ? »_

_« - On ne peut pas gravir le sommet sans aide, c'est impossible. »_

Elle serra les poings et les dents. Elle leur montrerait à tous. Et il serait bien obligé de reconnaître qu'elle avait du talent. Jamais elle ne deviendrait une gentille épouse docile qui abandonnerait sa passion tout ça parce que son mari aurait hérité d'un puissant empire financier.

Alors, d'un geste sec, sûr et fébrile à la fois, Sayuri fit craquer le papier argenté de la plaquette, fit tomber une pilule jaune poussin dans sa paume et l'avala directement. Elle deviendrait cette étoile qu'elle rêvait d'être depuis son enfance. Fermement décidée à ne pas rester ici plus longtemps, elle empoigna son sac et quitta la salle pour se rendre à sa répétion à son école.

Sanae s'était aussi levée de table par inquiétude pour sa jumelle. Elle se doutait bien qu'Hikaru n'avait pas voulu être blessant, mais s'il ne connaissait pas le parcours de Sayuri, il n'aurait pas dû parler. Sanae savait, elle. Le rêve de sa sœur aînée était passé par nombreuses étapes. Des régimes pour atteindre le bon rapport de poids, des heures et des heures de cours particuliers pour obtenir un niveau au-dessus de la normale, mais surtout, les médisances des autres. Et ces autres étaient non seulement d'autres danseuses qui la traitaient de pistonnée et de favorite alors qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé le moindre conseil ou la moindre requête à leur mère, mais c'était aussi la famille. La famille paternelle surtout qui se complaisait à dire que danseuse n'était pas un métier et qui craignait de voir une partie du patrimoine légué à une héritière qui ne s'est jamais penchée sur le travail de son père. Oui, Sayuri en avait bavé et s'était endurcie. C'était pour cela qu'elle était en partie si sauvage et franche. Et Sanae admirait la force de caractère de son autre qu'elle aimerait parfois avoir.

La jeune fille longea le couloir lorsqu'elle vit une porte restée ouverte. C'était le bureau du pavillon.

- Tiens ? L'ordinateur est resté allumé… Et l'économie d'énergie alors ? grogna-t-elle en s'approchant.

Sanae alla derrière le bureau et attrapa la souris pour tout éteindre. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, elle crut qu'ils lui jouaient des tours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle faisait déjà demi tour, le cœur battant. Elle fit chemin inverse et retourna sur la terrasse où elle retrouva les jumeaux qui discutaient sur le coup de sang de Sayuri. En l'entendant arriver, ils se retournèrent vers elle et Hikaru voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu ce qui s'était passé mais elle le coupa :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les garçons se turent. Ils ne comprirent pas cette étrange lueur assombrie dans les iris de la jeune fille.

- Sayuri a mal compris ce que je voulais dire, je…

- Pourquoi faites-vous des recherches sur ma sœur ? reprit Sanae, la voix légèrement aiguë.

Hikaru et Kaoru se sentirent comme le voleur pris en flagrant délit. Ils avaient été négligents. Ils tentèrent de se justifier mais une fois encore, Sanae les empêcha de parler.

- Je ne vous pensais pas capables de telles mesquineries… murmura-t-elle en les regardant. Vous faites ça dans notre dos, en traîtres…

- Sanae ! s'exclamèrent-ils, un peu paniqués. Ce n'était pas pour lui nuire. Nous… !

La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche tout en reculant.

- Non, ça ne prend plus… Je suis lasse de ces conflits en dents de scie. Vous nous traitez comme des étrangères depuis le début. Jamais nous n'avons eu droit à votre considération comme vous n'avez jamais eu confiance en nous. Nous ne sommes que d'horripilantes fiancées venues de nulle part qui viennent troubler votre petit monde à vous, hein ?

Ils avaient l'impression que tout se cassait autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, là ? Pourquoi tout allait de travers ?

- Vous vous êtes vraiment bien moqués de nous…

- Je trouve qu'il y en a aussi certaines qui ne se montrent pas complètement honnêtes ! s'emporta soudainement Kaoru, les yeux dans les siens.

Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de lui dire ce qui lui faisait mal, même de façon détournée. Qu'avait-elle fait avec lui depuis le départ ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle !

Sanae ne répondit pas par les mots mais par le geste. Elle s'avança vers Kaoru et le gifla. La main sur sa joue chauffée, le jeune homme hébété se tourna vers Sanae qui avait les yeux brillants et tremblait de tout son être.

- J'ai toujours pensé et voulu chacun de mes mots et de mes actes, Kaoru… souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui contenait comme elle le pouvait. TOUJOURS !

Une goutte d'eau salée tomba au sol alors qu'elle baissait la tête et elle le doubla en le bousculant. Kaoru la regarda s'enfuir, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, Hikaru était affalé sur sa chaise, le visage dans ses mains. Le silence était retombé comme la feuille d'automne.

- Merde… Ca y est, elles nous haïssent vraiment…

* * *

Eh oui, nouveau clash, je sais… Mais là, les deux jumelles sont en cause. XD

Prochain chapitre : que vont faire nos jumeaux ? Les laisser ? Les récupérer ?

Réponse dans une semaine ! Je pars en vacances demain à la première heure pour une semaine avant de m'envoler pour un circuit de 8 jours au Japon !! Mon rêve se réalise ! Si je vois des trucs Host Club, je penserai à vous ! Mdr !


	21. Ce que je veux vraiment

Retour de vacances, la suite donc !

**Elenthya **: Ben alors ? On ne tient plus la tension dramatique ? Je t'ai connue plus combative… XD Oui, il ne se passe rien, mais on ne peut pas faire de scandale à tous les chapitres ! XD J'espère que celui-ci pourra me faire pardonner auprès de toi. Merci et kiss !

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai une réponse à un pari dans ce chapitre. Lol. Cette fois, mon amie m'avait dit « _A un moment ou un à un autre, je veux de la cascade_ ». C'est tout. J'ai tergiversé un petit moment et je trouvais que ce chapitre était l'occasion parfaite pour accéder à cette requête. Quand même, qu'est ce que tu me fais pas faire… (spéciale dédicace ! lol)

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 : Ce que je veux vraiment_**

Après la fuite de Sanae, les frères Hitachiin n'avaient pas osé aller après elle tant ils en étaient cois. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite qu'ils peinaient encore à se dire que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien la vérité : ils avaient profondément blessé leurs futures fiancées.

Hikaru ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sayuri s'était autant emportée face à une question qui avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Certes, il savait que la jeune fille était fière de nature, mais là, c'était fort. Quant à Kaoru, il était resté interdit pendant de très longues minutes, sa main épousant la forme de celle laissée sur sa joue. Sanae avait été méconnaissable. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi furieuse. Son geste l'avait figé sur place. Pourquoi cette gifle ?

En milieu d'après midi, un domestique vint informer les jumeaux qu'une limousine venait juste d'arriver. Oubliant pour quelques instants la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Hikaru et Kaoru quittèrent la terrasse pour accueillir le visiteur.

- Mais… ?

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant deux majordomes qui s'affairaient à ranger deux valises dans le coffre. Les garçons demandèrent ce qui se passait au chauffeur qui eut une expression de désolation.

- Mademoiselle Sanae a regagné le domicile familial et m'a chargé de ramener ses affaires ainsi que celles de sa sœur.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Elles rentrent chez elles ?

- C'est cela. Mademoiselle Sanae est partie de chez vous il y a un moment déjà. Mademoiselle Sayuri est au courant et compte la retrouver directement à la résidence Suzumura après son cours.

Hikaru et Kaoru ne bougèrent plus. Sanae avait quitté le pavillon et ils n'en avaient rien su. Bien sûr, elle avait dû demander à partir dans le plus grand secret. Et Sayuri qui avait dû apprendre la scène, ils ne pouvaient imaginer pire. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, les garçons laissèrent les domestiques charger les quelques affaires des filles et regardèrent la limousine s'éloigner dans l'allée du domaine.

Encore ébranlés, ils se rendirent dans le salon et se laissèrent tomber dans l'un des larges canapés blancs. Leur regard était vide comme figé dans l'expression de stupéfaction avec laquelle ils avaient parlé aux jumelles pour la dernière fois. Parties. Elles ne seraient pas là ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait… murmura lentement Hikaru.

La question se posait, mais ce qui les horrifiait réellement, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Les appeler ? Ne rien faire ? S'en réjouir ? Paniquer ? Aucune réaction ne leur venait.

Chacun fit un bilan dans sa tête. Cela faisait presque quinze jours que la cohabitation avait commencé. Les plus grosses crises étaient passées, mais jamais un réel climat d'entente durable n'avait réussi à les lier tous les quatre. Cette fugue était-elle la chute normale et prédictible de ces quinze derniers jours ? Etait-elle arrivée de façon inéluctable ?

Ils serrèrent les dents. Sanae n'était pas dans le faux. Même si les sœurs Suzumura avaient leur considération, ils ne les avaient pas bien traitées. Ils avaient été irrespectueux tous les deux. Hikaru pour avoir fait une enquête dans le dos de Sayuri et Kaoru d'avoir fait des reproches à Sanae pour une chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Ils avaient tout gâché. Et elles étaient parties.

- On est allé trop loin, reconnut Kaoru en baissant la tête, la joue encore rouge. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Attends ! l'arrêta son frère. Et si on avait vraiment cherché ça ?

- Les faire partir ?

- Oui ! On ne les a jamais considérées comme nos fiancées, nous avons toujours gardé une distance avec elles. Nos unions sont obligées, mais est-ce qu'on veut vraiment chercher à les connaître ? Veut-on réellement essayer de tenter de construire quelque chose avec elles avant ce mariage ?

Kaoru referma la bouche. Hikaru avait raison. Et si, très loin au fond d'eux, ils avaient espéré que cela se passât ainsi ? Que Sayuri et Sanae s'en aillent pour les laisser tranquilles avant d'être unis à tout jamais ? Oui, lors de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, ils voulaient les garder loin d'eux, mais pas ainsi ! Pas au prix de leur faire du mal ! Les choses avaient aussi changé. C'était vrai, ils avaient donné l'impression de les prendre pour des étrangères, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils ne voulaient pas les voir ainsi.

- Mais que faire ? se demandèrent-ils à haute voix.

Leurs yeux tombèrent sur la poche de Kaoru dont le strap de portable dépassait de sa poche. Ils eurent la même idée. Ce fut le cadet qui s'en chargea et dégaina son appareil pour composer un numéro. Ce n'était pas très reluisant pour leur image de garçons sans failles, mais il y avait urgence.

Quelques sonneries après, on décrocha et une voix enjouée résonna :

- Ola ! _Buenos dias_ !

- Baron ? s'étonnèrent les jumeaux, une oreille chacun sur le combiné. C'est toi ?

- Hikaru ? Kaoru ? _Qué tal_ ? s'amusa Tamaki avec son accent espagnol nouveau. Je vous souhaite le bonjour de la Galice ! La maison de l'investisseur de papa est ma-gni-fi-que ! Dommage qu'Haruhi ne soit pas là… Et vous, les vacances avec vos charmantes futures ? Vos cœurs ont-ils fini par s'entremêler les uns aux autres ?

Grosse grimace de culpabilité sur le visage des deux rouquins. Cela ne s'annonçait pas facile du tout, mais il n'y avait que Tamaki qui était –assez- en mesure de les aider. Après tout, il était un prince. Mieux valait le préparer en douceur :

- Euh… Ecoute, King…

- « King » ?! _Dios mios_… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Aïe. Il avait compris. Hikaru et Kaoru gardèrent dans un coin de leur tête qu'ils devraient appeler Tamaki « King » plus souvent, ça éviterait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient fait une bourde quand ils l'appelaient de la sorte. La préparation opérée, les garçons prirent une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage et exposèrent la situation à leur ami. Au point où ils en étaient, ils racontèrent même l'épisode des fantômes. Tamaki croyait aux pouvoirs de Nekozawa, il croirait bien cela.

- … et un chauffeur vient de repartir avec leurs affaires… acheva Kaoru.

- Tama, on ne sait pas quoi faire… supplia presque Hikaru.

Silence à l'autre bout du combiné.

- T-Tamaki ?

Les jumeaux sentirent le téléphone trembler dans leurs mains comme s'il était en mode vibreur et un rugissement bestial fusilla leurs tympans :

- QUOI ?! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT, BANDE DE SANS-CŒURS ! explosa le King.

- Mais… Tamaki… bredouillèrent les jumeaux, le portable à bout de bras.

- Je pourrais vous virer de notre Cercle d'hôtes pour cette infamie ! Vous salissez notre club avec une telle attitude ! Je vous somme d'aller vous jeter à leurs pieds et de leur implorer un châtiment parce que le pardon serait trop beau pour vous deux !

Les accusés préférèrent ne rien dire. Bien que Tamaki fût vraiment bruyant, il avait raison et ils méritaient ses semonces. Au final, le seul conseil véritable qu'ils avaient reçu était d'aller s'excuser auprès de Sayuri et Sanae. Cependant, une nouvelle fois : le voulaient-ils ? Voulaient-il leur retour au pavillon ?

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Oui. Ils avaient déjà trop échangé avec elles pour s'arrêter maintenant. Kaoru reprit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de celui de Sanae qu'elle lui avait laissé il y a plusieurs jours.

- Le répondeur après quelques sonneries, elle ne voudra jamais nous parler.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à aller chez elles et leur demander de nous écouter.

Hikaru et Kaoru acquiescèrent ensemble puis quittèrent le salon en demandant à faire préparer une limousine. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les jumeaux franchissaient le portail de leur propriété, direction la résidence Suzumura.

Pendant le trajet, ils furent incapables de réfléchir. Qu'allaient-ils leur dire, à supposer qu'elles accepteraient de les écouter ? Qu'ils étaient désolés, bien entendu mais cela ne suffirait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer ce qu'ils auraient à faire si elles refusaient de les voir. Aucune pensée anticipée ne parvenait à être produite dans leur esprit.

Quand ils atteignirent l'immense portail de fer forgé noir de la résidence Suzumura, le soir tombait déjà, entraînant dans sa chute le beau temps. De grosses gouttes d'eau venaient s'écraser contre les vitres teintées de la voiture et un nouvel orage tambourinait déjà avec violence. Il était tout près d'ici. La limousine suivait un chemin goudronné qui fendait un long bois assombri par le gris des nuages. Hikaru et Kaoru pensèrent à la même chose en même temps. Etait-ce là que Sanae avait développé sa peur du noir ?

Enfin, une demeure se découpa nettement entre le noir des arbres. La résidence Suzumura était très vaste mais les façades avaient un aspect sobre et chic à la fois. Quelques lumières apparaissaient à des fenêtres des étages. Un nouvel éclair fendit le mauvais temps quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le porche d'entrée. Le chauffeur s'empressa de sortir et ouvrit la portière aux deux jeunes maîtres, un parapluie à la main.

- Messieurs Hikaru et Kaoru…

Les garçons ignorèrent le froid qui léchait leur peau découverte et gravirent rapidement les marches du porche pour aller sonner. Un doux carillon tintinnabula de l'autre côté du vitrail de verre soufflé qui encadrait la porte et quelques secondes après, la poignée tourna pour laisser place à une petite bonne au visage rond aimable.

- Vous désirez ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire poli.

- Nous sommes Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin. Nous serait-il possible de parler aux Demoiselles Suzumura ?

A peine avaient-ils annoncé leurs prénoms qu'ils avaient déjà remarqué la lueur désolée traverser les petits yeux marrons de la femme.

- Oh… Messieurs Hitachiin, je suis désolée que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin… Mais Mesdemoiselles Sayuri et Sanae ne souhaitent pas vous rece…

- C'est important ! coupa Hikaru. Je vous en prie !

- Ca ne durera qu'un instant ! ajouta Kaoru qui commençait à avoir la chair de poule comme son frère.

Mais la domestique secoua lentement la tête avec un air désolé.

- Je regrette. Elles ont été formelles. Elles refusent de vous voir.

Les jumeaux baissèrent les yeux. C'était à prévoir. Elles les haïssaient vraiment. Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, ils remercièrent la femme et tournèrent les talons sans prendre le temps d'attendre le chauffeur et son parapluie. Ils rentrèrent dans la limousine et la voiture fit demi-tour.

S'ils avaient pris le temps de se retourner, Hikaru et Kaoru auraient aperçu deux silhouettes, chacune derrière une vitre de l'étage. Un baladeur mp3 sur les oreilles, Sayuri regarda le véhicule s'enfoncer dans le noir du bois puis s'en alla de son poste d'observation. Idiots.

La main autour du rideau drapé aux moirures blanches, Sanae baissa la tête. Non, pas cette fois. Elle s'éloigna de sa cachette.

Dans leur limousine, Hikaru et Kaoru gardaient le silence. Ce silence les avait refroidis. Les choses allaient-elles se finir ainsi ? C'était sans compter sur les mains du destin…

- Hu ? Chauffeur, pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? firent les garçons qui avaient remarqué un arrêt en plein milieu des bois.

- Un tronc d'arbre est tombé en travers de la route, les informa l'homme en leur montrant. Un éclair sans doute.

Les frères se regardèrent, un grand sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Merci, destinée !

¤¤¤

- Un arbre sur la route du bois ?

- Exact. Et nous n'avons hélas pas la possibilité de repartir jusqu'à demain. Serait-ce possible… ?

Hikaru et Kaoru accordèrent leur sourire le plus angélique à la petite bonne qui, comme nombreuses femmes qui croisaient leur route, ne sut résister. Elle opina du chef et invita les garçons et leur chauffeur à entrer dans le vestibule tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers un petit interphone.

La décoration intérieure ressemblait beaucoup à celle du manoir Hitachiin. Dorure, rideaux épais, tapisseries, tableaux et deux magnifiques escaliers séparés par une fontaine de marbre blanc qui montaient aux étages. L'ambiance avait quelque chose d'assez féminin. Le fait de compter plus de femmes dans la famille que d'hommes, sans doute.

- Mademoiselle Suzumura ? appela la domestique, l'index sur le bouton de l'interphone. Messieurs Hikaru et Kaoru sont ici et malheureusement, ne peuvent pas repartir à cause d'un arbre abattu par l'orage. Peuvent-ils rester ici pour la nuit ?

Il y eut une quinzaine de secondes de silence total. Enfin, la voix grésillante et froide de Sayuri se fit entendre :

- Soit. Occupez-vous de leur trouver des chambres et du dîner.

Il y eut un petit clic puis plus rien. D'accord, le ton empli de mauvaise grâce de l'aînée des sœurs faisait froid dans le dos, mais c'était là leur chance de pouvoir leur parler !

Hélas, les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi facilement qu'ils l'auraient espéré. Hikaru et Kaoru se heurtèrent à la fidélité des serviteurs qui ne voulurent pas accéder à leur requête de parler aux jeunes maîtresses de la maison. On leur montra leurs chambres. C'était une grande pièce à l'ambiance feutrée bleu nuit avec lit baldaquin, armoire et petit secrétaire accompagné d'un siège confortable. Une table basse reposait au centre de la salle face à un fauteuil de cuir brillant.

Un peu plus tard, les jumeaux furent invités pour le dîner. La domestique les conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger digne des plus belles salles de réception. Un immense lustre éclairait toute la salle de ses nombreuses branches dorées à l'or fin, une immense table en « U » habillée d'une longue nappe blanche brodée de fil argenté sertie de ses sièges restaurés prenait tout l'espace et les larges rideaux de voilage crème illuminaient tout de leur clarté. Cependant, un détail interpella les invités qui louchaient sur la tablée à la vaisselle étincelante :

- Euh… Deux couverts ? s'étonnèrent-ils en se tournant vers leur accompagnatrice.

- Mesdemoiselles Sayuri et Sanae n'avaient pas faim ce soir… s'excusa-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Ils grimacèrent. Elles n'avaient surtout pas envie de supporter leur présence à table. Hikaru et Kaoru se retinrent de penser que ce n'était pas poli de recevoir des invités de la sorte, ils n'avaient pas fait mieux. Ce fut donc avec un amer sentiment de frustration qu'ils prirent place à table pour attendre les premiers plats. Dur. Ca serait très dur.

Hikaru et Kaoru dînèrent seuls, au centre de la grande table en « U », entourés par les domestiques qui se tenaient en retrait derrière eux en cas de besoin. Bien qu'invités, ils avaient la sensation de ne pas être les bienvenus dans cette demeure. A croire que la rancœur des sœurs Suzumura avait imprégné les murs et les choses qui les entouraient. Quand ils eurent terminé, les jumeaux quittèrent la table pour retourner dans leur chambre. En haut de l'escalier et après le tournant de l'intersection, ils eurent la surprise de croiser quelqu'un :

- Hu ? Sayuri ?

L'aînée des jumelles passait par là, revenant très certainement de la salle de bains. Elle portait un tee-shirt extra large gris qui glissait sur une de ses épaules blanches et cachait un bermuda décontracté ample. Elle avait une serviette autour de cou et ses cheveux encore humides, torsadés et rapidement séchés retombaient en de fines et grosses mèches grossières. C'était la première fois qu'Hikaru et Kaoru la voyaient aussi négligée et en même temps, cela leur rappela que derrière le roc Sayuri, il y avait un simple être humain. Et même aussi simple, elle restait jolie.

On pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux noirs l'expression de la personne qui s'apercevait qu'elle venait de tomber dans une embuscade et qu'elle voulait fuir. Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent des regards. Appréhendés chez les garçons et empreint d'une froide indifférence chez Sayuri.

Après un temps, elle reprit un bout de serviette entre ses doigts et frotta nonchalamment sa chevelure tout en continuant son chemin comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ses visiteurs.

- Sayuri, s'il te plait ! prièrent-il quand elle les doubla.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Ils devaient saisir cette opportunité.

- Nous voudrions vous parler, à toi et Sanae. On voudrait s'excuser de notre comportement de ce matin.

Silence du côté du dos de la jeune fille. Quelques perles d'eau se détachèrent de ses pointes de cheveux courbées pour s'écraser et disparaître sur le tapis. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.

- Votre mésestime pour moi ou vos bassesses, je m'en moque. Ca ne m'atteint pas. En revanche…

L'œil de son profil gauche se plissa d'une froideur frémissante.

- Je vous interdis de faire du mal à Sanae, surtout toi, Kaoru. Surtout toi.

Et Sayuri repartit avec une démarche aussi détachée qu'elle était arrivée en laissant les frères Hitachiin avec un mauvais sentiment. Ils avaient même réussi à la dégoûter de leur crier dessus. Il ne restait qu'un profond mépris dédaigneux.

Mais ils n'en resteraient pas là. Ils étaient décidés à ne pas repartir de cette demeure sans avoir dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils avaient environ douze heures pour cela. Ce fut donc dans cette optique déterminée qu'Hikaru et Kaoru cherchèrent un plan d'action quand ils regagnèrent leur chambre.

Ses yeux perdus de l'autre côté de la vitre de la fenêtre, Hikaru eut une idée un peu folle.

- On va passer par les balcons, exposa-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre. J'ai remarqué en arrivant qu'ils ne tiraient pas les rideaux, on pourra vite repérer les chambres des jumelles.

Fouetté par un vent humide de pluie, Kaoru n'était pas très rassuré de s'aventurer sur les corniches avec cet orage mais suivit son aîné. Après tout, lui aussi voulait s'excuser.

Deux silhouettes effilées qui se hissaient prudemment sur un coin du balcon se découpèrent dans la nuit noire au passage d'un éclair retentissant. Une chance pour nos cascadeurs en herbe, l'espace de vide qui séparait chaque rambarde n'était pas très important. Chacun s'arma de son élan et s'élança pour passer au-dessus des grosses barres de pierre sculptée et traverser le nouveau balcon. Hikaru se pencha discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais il ne vit personne.

- Ce n'est pas là. On continue.

Ils traversèrent ainsi encore quatre balcons tout en priant pour que leur intuition fût la bonne. Le manoir Suzumura ressemblait pas mal au leur, la configuration des lieux devait donc réserver les chambres de ce côté de la demeure qu'ils exploraient.

Hikaru prit de nouveau son élan et attrapa la cinquième rambarde avant de l'enjamber. Kaoru commençait à sentir comme son frère des raideurs dans les bras en plus de grelotter de froid avec ses vêtements trempés. Loin de s'en préoccuper pour autant, le cadet se concentra et sauta à son tour. Hélas, ses mains glissèrent sur une fine pellicule d'eau qui recouvrait la rambarde et chuta.

- Aaaaah !

- Kaoru ! s'étouffa Hikaru se précipitant.

Par chance, son frère était retombé sur le balcon du dessous sans trop de mal. Une fois relevé, Kaoru rassura son jumeau et s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa petite terrasse.

- C'est ouvert… signala-t-il. Je vais pouvoir retourner à l'intérieur. On se retrouve. Reste prudent.

- Promis. A tout à l'heure ! répondit Hikaru sans trop élever la voix.

A peine la porte vitrée venait-elle de se refermer à l'étage du dessous qu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la pièce de son propre balcon. Le rideau qui couvrait la moitié de la fenêtre s'écarta et laissa apparaître une Sayuri outrée et scandalisée derrière les filets d'eau de pluie qui roulaient sur ses carreaux. Hikaru la vit étouffer un juron de stupeur.

- Mais c'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle, la main crispée sur son rideau.

- Sayuri ! appela le jeune homme en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Ouvre-moi ! Je dois te parler !

- Vous êtes un fou, Hikaru Hitachiin ! Je vais appeler la police pour entrée par effraction !

- Quelle effraction ? C'est toi qui nous as permis de rester pour la nuit.

Sayuri se retint de hurler. Et il trouvait encore le moyen de se montrer ironique avec le petit sourire en coin en prime ! Ce garçon alors ! Elle l'informa qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse entrer et tourna les talons, ce à quoi son interlocuteur ne parut pas prêter attention. Bien au contraire, il resta digne jusqu'au bout et s'assit sur le rebord du balcon sous la pluie torrentielle. Une minute exactement plus tard, Sayuri revint à sa fenêtre et la débloqua.

- Imbécile, pesta-t-elle en faisant demi tour. Maintenant, sors de ma ch… Ah ?!

La jeune fille n'avait pu faire un pas qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les mains d'Hikaru de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- Pas avant d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, murmura-t-il, les yeux dans les siens.

Elle se tut, rendue muette par une sensation qui l'immobilisait dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Elle pouvait se dégager d'Hikaru rien qu'en passant par en dessous d'un de ses bras qu'il appuyait contre le mur mais elle en fut incapable. Alors elle ne bougea pas. Elle le dévisageait simplement, de ses yeux bronze fâchés à ses mèches de cheveux collées à son front en passant par ses joues albâtres brillantes de pluie. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près.

- Tu veux m'interroger pour ton enquête au moins ? persifla-elle sans oublier sa rancœur.

- Non, je voulais justement m'excuser pour avoir fait ça dans ton dos, je…

- Tu me détestes tellement que tu essayes de me chercher des poux pour me discréditer, c'est ça ? Vous vous sentez tellement supéri…

- J'ai fait ça pour toi !!

Sayuri entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, les joues roses. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Etait-ce par étonnement ou parce que ses mots lui semblaient si sincères ?

Hikaru serra son poing gauche de colère et ne la quitta pas des yeux.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu avais des ennuis. On voulait juste t'aider ! Ca partait d'un bon sentiment et non pas d'un quelconque manque de confiance en toi !

- Q… Qui ça « quelqu'un » ? demanda Sayuri qui essayait de retrouver de sa contenance. Et quels ennuis ?

- Sayuri, tu me jures que tu n'as rien ?

Elle voulut reculer la tête quand elle vit celle d'Hikaru se rapprocher mais le mur l'en empêchait. Pourquoi la regardait-il donc avec de tels yeux ? Et il lui demandait cela comme si elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Pire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle perdait pied dans cette situation. D'où venait donc cette faiblesse qui l'assaillait ?

- Il… Il y a juste que là, j'ai un sale gosse de riche qui m'empêche de passer, bougonna la prisonnière en détournant la tête.

Hikaru eut un sourire. Il venait d'enfin entendre cette pointe d'agacement hautain qui caractérisait la voix habituelle de Sayuri. Maintenant que son message était passé, il pouvait la libérer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et la laissa traverser la chambre en trombe. Il en profita pour la découvrir. La pièce, aménagée d'un double lit à lambrequin, d'une coiffeuse, d'un bureau, d'un divan d'une table basse ronde, le tout fait en bois de rose, était bien à l'image de son occupante : simple mais élégante et la musique classique embaumait l'air.

Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte pour sortir, il n'opposa aucune résistance.

¤¤¤

Au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, nous retrouvons un autre rouquin de 17 ans dont le dos le faisait encore atrocement souffrir.

- Aïeaïeaïe… Hikaru, t'as vraiment intérêt à avoir trouvé… De la glace…

Un œil fermé par le mal, Kaoru poussa une énième porte dans l'espoir de trouver les cuisines afin de soulager un tant soit peu cette douleur lancinante qui ondulait dans son bas dos. Sa patience fut récompensée lorsqu'il entrevit la vague forme d'un évier dans une pièce plongée par la pénombre.

- Excellent… soupira-t-il en allumant la lumière.

Kaoru poussa légèrement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea sans attendre vers le réfrigérateur dans l'espoir d'y trouver des glaçons. Le nez dans le froid, il entendit le gond de la porte grincer légèrement et des pantoufles effleurer le carrelage.

- Qui a laissé la lum… Hé ?

Le jeune homme se retourna à cette voix qu'il connaissait bien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, elle était teintée de cette colère déçue qui l'avait rendu fou. Sanae se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait essayé d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement en voyant Kaoru ici mais avec le sommeil qui pendait encore à ses paupières, elle n'était parvenue qu'à faire une drôle de figure qui pouvait prêter à sourire. Son ensemble de nuit tee-shirt et bermuda de satin ciel brillait sous la lumière des néons du plafond et ses cheveux étaient tressés avec quelques mèches qui étaient ressorties.

- Kaoru… dit-elle sans donner d'intonation particulière. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je cherchais de la glace.

- De la glace ?

- Ah ! Oui… pour… euh…

Il aurait pu lui mentir. Lui dire qu'il voulait se faire une boisson bien fraîche ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais cela suffisait. Les mensonges avaient pris trop de place ces derniers temps. Kaoru referma la porte du frigo et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Pour mon dos, suite à une mission commando avec Hikaru pour trouver vos chambres et enfin vous parler.

Sanae détourna la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors il força un peu les choses et commença à parler tout en s'avançant vers elle :

- Sanae, nous n'avions aucune mauvaise intention envers Sayuri avec ces recherches. Nous aurions dû en parler au lieu de faire ça, c'était vraiment minable.

Elle n'avait pas bougé la tête mais elle savait qu'il était en face d'elle. Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle se ferait avoir.

Face à son silence, Kaoru s'imposa de continuer.

- Et… je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis monté la tête tout seul et je m'en suis injustement pris à toi. Et si comme tu me l'as dit, tous tes mots et gestes ont été sincères, alors je les accepte tous.

Il souriait, elle en était sûre. Elle le sentait. Ce sourire si doux qui la réchauffait alors qu'elle s'obstinait à regarder l'intersection formée par les joins du carrelage. Sanae devina que Kaoru lui tendait la main et consentit enfin à tourner son attention vers lui. Mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas directement, juste sa grande main aux doigts fins tendue vers elle.

- Amis ?

Après un temps, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque soudain, un nouvel éclair éclata dehors et la lumière s'éteignit aussitôt. La phobie enfantine de l'adolescente se réveilla dans la seconde :

- A… !

Elle n'eut pas le temps. Son cri s'évanouit dans sa gorge alors qu'elle venait d'être heurtée contre quelque chose de mouillé. Elle sentait l'eau s'imprégner dans le tissu de son pyjama sur le devant comme le derrière avec ces bras qui l'entouraient.

- Ne panique pas, Sanae. Ca va aller.

La joue contre le poitrail trempé de Kaoru, Sanae était partagée entre le froid ressenti par celui du corps du jeune homme et la fièvre qui montait petit à petit de ses joues à son visage entier. Comme lors de la nuit des lucioles, Kaoru s'occupait de la rassurer. Néanmoins, cette fois, son étreinte avait quelque chose de plus déterminé et de fort. Ses bras l'encerclaient complètement comme s'il voulait la retenir.

Elle fut incapable de déterminer le temps passé ainsi sans bouger et sans parler jusqu'au brusque retour de la lumière. Une fois l'éclairage revenu, Sanae se libéra des bras de Kaoru et sortit précipitamment sans se retourner.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, aux alentours de 10 heures, les frères Hitachiin étaient sur le départ. Ils s'étaient racontés à leur retour de chambre les échanges qu'ils avaient eus avec les filles et s'aperçurent que, bien que ce ne fût pas un franc succès, ils étaient contents d'avoir pu leur parler. Maintenant, ils étaient en paix avec eux mêmes.

Tôt dans la matinée, on avait appelé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'arbre échoué dans l'allée et la voie était à présent dégagée. Hikaru et Kaoru descendirent l'escalier du porche et retrouvèrent leur chauffeur près de leur limousine.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité, remercièrent-ils à l'adresse de la petite bonne rondouillarde. C'était… ?

Ils se turent, rendus muets par la vision de Sayuri et Sanae qui descendaient sur le perron. Les adolescents s'observèrent silencieusement. Les jumeaux sourirent :

- Vous revenez ?

Elles se regardèrent entre elles avant de planter leurs yeux dans les leurs.

- Que sommes-nous au juste pour vous ?

Les garçons se regardèrent à leur tour. Etrange. A présent qu'ils avaient failli les perdre, la réponse leur vint toute seule. Ce fut avec un doux sourire qu'ils leur répondirent :

- Des amies, ça serait déjà bien, non ?

Elles ne s'attendaient pas à cela et la surprise se lisait clairement sur leur visage. Des amies. Et quand ils leur tendirent la main pour les inviter à les rejoindre, elles comprirent qu'ils disaient vrai. Alors, chacune accorda sa main au garçon qui la lui proposait et descendirent les marches.

- Alors, vous revenez, dirent-ils.

Sayuri détourna la tête avec un petit « Humph ! » hautain.

- C'est surtout parce que c'est moins loin pour Takumi de venir chez vous pour s'entraîner avec moi… bougonna-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Bien que son sourire fût moins radieux qu'auparavant, Sanae fut plus honnête que son aînée :

- J'ai envie de croire en vos paroles.

Et puis… pouvait-elle balayer ses sentiments pour le cadet Hitachiin aussi facilement ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Hikaru et Kaoru comprirent qu'ils étaient encore sur la sellette, mais c'en était fini. Dorénavant, ils les traiteraient avec le respect et la considération qu'elles méritaient. Après tout, elles étaient leurs fiancées. Cette fois, ils ouvraient la porte à la paix et la confiance pour venir s'installer entre eux quatre. Ils le savaient maintenant. Oui. Ils voulaient les connaître vraiment et les apprécier sincèrement.

Ce fut donc sur les bases nouvelles d'un départ engageant qu'Hikaru, Kaoru, Sayuri et Sanae repartirent en limousine, direction le manoir Hitachiin et la route vers un nouveau chapitre dans leur histoire ?

* * *

Les plus sceptiques peuvent penser que c'était trop facile, je leur réponds « pourquoi pas ? » mais on a pas toute la vie devant nous. Je trouve que cette fic est déjà lente, je peux pas aller moins vite. XD 

Prochain chap : du classique, du connu, mais tellement drôle… et révélateur !!


	22. Jalousie? Qui ça?

Oui oui ! La suite arrive ! Ne vous bousculez pas !

**Elenthya** : Et comment ! Le voyage était FANTASTIQUE ! J'ai failli m'acheter un doujin HC, mais j'ai plus craqué pour un _Death note_ et un _D.Gray Man_. XD Le Japon est vraiment fascinant. Pour revenir à la fic, je suis ravie de te voir aussi enthousiaste ! J'aimais bien aussi ce chapitre où les garçons descendent un peu de leur piédestal. Est-ce que ça va durer ? A suivre… Pour l'intervention de Tamaki, ne t'en fais pas, on les reverra tous, à la fin. Ils seront conviés pour les fiançailles de leurs amis, mais ça va créer quelques petits soucis… Mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! Kiss et merci !

Comme je le disais, on fait dans l'ultra classique, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, m'en voulez pas ! XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Jalousie ? Qui ça ?**_

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que les jumeaux Hitachiin et les jumelles Suzumura avaient réaménagé ensemble dans le pavillon secondaire et tout se passait très bien. Les caractères n'avaient pas changé, les frères étaient toujours aussi facétieux et taquins, Sanae avait conservé son sourire calme et sa tranquillité tandis que Sayuri se lançait toujours dans des joutes verbales avec Hikaru et Kaoru entre deux répétitions de danse classique. N'importe quel témoin du début de l'aventure y aurait vu la même ambiance survoltée et pourtant, il n'en était rien. Qui se penchait un peu plus sur les visages des quatre résidents aurait remarqué des sourires derrières leurs yeux rieurs ou leurs grimaces courroucées. Le ressentiment était parti et ne restait qu'un respect mutuel, même si celui-ci se cachait très souvent sous de gentilles moqueries.

Hikaru et Kaoru ne taxaient plus les sœurs d'envahisseuses. Elles étaient des amies avec qui ils partageaient à présent leurs vacances d'été et ils s'en contentaient bien. Allaient-ils seulement s'arrêter à ce statut ? Pouvaient-ils s'autoriser cela après tout ces remous entre eux quatre ?

Sayuri et Sanae ne les voyaient plus comme deux fils à papa bornés et égoïstes. Ils avaient leurs défauts oui, leur CV social comportait des lacunes et des erreurs, oui. Mais, bien qu'elles n'en avaient rien dit, elles avaient été touchées par l'humilité dont ils avaient fait preuve chez elles. Même chez Sayuri dont le souvenir des yeux d'Hikaru lui avait laissé quelque chose d'indescriptible. Oh, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être une farce scénarisée comme ils savaient le faire, mais la lueur dans leurs yeux avait parlé. Hikaru et Kaoru n'étaient plus des ennemis face auxquels elles avaient eu à lutter pour ne pas se faire écraser. La facette angélique de leur visage de diablotin, la reverraient-elles ?

En bref, la nouvelle page était tournée et chacun appréciait pleinement les choses qui passaient à sa portée sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Ils étaient en paix, c'était le principal.

C'est à la table du petit déjeuner que nous retrouvons nos deux fratries. Les frères Hitachiin jouaient les miroirs inversés ce matin. Hikaru portait un débardeur blanc avec un pantalon léger bleu tandis que son cadet arborait un débardeur bleu et un pantalon blanc et tous deux sirotaient leur jus d'orange avec une œillade intriguée à Sayuri. Cette dernière était accoudée sur la table, le visage dans son bras avec une oreillette de baladeur dans l'oreille droite jouant _le Lac des Cygne, _histoire de s'entraîner mentalement à son ballet en dépit de cette journée de repos. Elle semblait exténuée.

- Sayuri, ça va ? s'inquiétèrent les garçons en haussant un sourcil. C'est crevant d'être toujours après nous, hein ?

Sanae regardait sa sœur avec désolation. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer correctement et ses boucles blondes en pagaille faisaient ressembler sa chevelure à un champ de blé après passage d'un typhon.

- Sayuri… murmura gentiment la jeune fille en lui secouant un peu l'épaule. Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?

- Hmmmm…

- Fiuuu… siffla Kaoru avec de gros yeux. Elle ne dit plus rien…

- Pire ! surenchérit Hikaru qui semblait ne pas y croire. Et elle n'a pas répondu à notre provoca… Glump ?

Même dans un profond état de somnolence difficilement contenue, la forte tête de la fratrie Suzumura n'en restait pas moins active et avait fait taire les deux moqueurs avec un magnifique lancer de toast grillé droit dans la bouche. Alors que Sayuri se redressait dans une posture plus convenable, sa jumelle lui conseilla de manger un peu pour prendre des forces.

- Non… Je n'ai pas faim, déclina mollement l'adolescente en plissant les yeux devant son œuf à la coque.

- Encore ? s'étonna Sanae, soucieuse. Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu rechignes sur la nourr…

- Oui, bon ça va ! coupa son aînée en haussant le ton. Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas faim.

Les autres firent silence, plutôt surpris. Sayuri qui montait la voix face à sa jumelle, ce n'était pas monnaie courante. Sanae avait raison. Depuis plusieurs repas, la ballerine mangeait peu voire pas du tout. Il lui arrivait aussi d'être sur les rotules comme ce matin-là, et très souvent en fin de journée.

Kaoru fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle.

- Sayuri… Tu ne te priverais pas pour ton ballet tout de même ? Tu as déjà une bonne silhouette.

- Mais non, voyons ! répliqua la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. Vous n'allez pas me faire une scène pour…

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable l'interrompit dans une mélodie dynamique. La tension se mit en suspend quelques secondes, le temps pour Hikaru de décrocher :

- Allô ? Tiens, maman… Oui, ça va bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

En apprenant que c'était leur mère, Kaoru approcha son oreille du combiné pour écouter avec son frère. Ils échangèrent quelques « Ah bon ? » qui intriguèrent les filles puis raccrochèrent avec un sourire impatient.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? s'enquit Sanae, curieuse.

- On peut dire ça.

Madame Hitachiin était sur la conception de la publicité pour la future gamme de vêtements 20-30 ans et pour cela, elle voulait faire appel à deux stars pour la promotion. Cependant, suite à un lourd accident de la route qui rendait l'autoroute bouchée pour plusieurs heures et qui empêchait les deux idoles de rejoindre leur hôtel, elle avait pensé les loger pour la journée ici, à la résidence Hitachiin.

- Des stars ? répéta Sayuri en se tapotant le menton. Qui ?

- Surprise ! Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire.

La nouvelle venait de tomber : deux étoiles du show-business nippon allaient arriver d'ici peu au manoir. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient excités. Chacun faisait ses pronostics. Qui serait-ce ? Acteur ? Chanteur ? Mannequin ? Tout était possible et ils trépignaient d'impatience de savoir qui seraient les futurs arrivants. L'agitation les prenait tellement que le temps de spéculer et d'ordonner aux domestiques de s'occuper de la maison, l'heure tourna vite et une luxueuse jaguar remontait déjà l'allée principale du domaine.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Sayuri –qui avait pris le temps d'arranger son allure- et Sanae attendaient à l'ombre du porche, le cœur battant. Ils ne quittèrent pas des yeux la voiture aux reflets aveuglants du soleil sur la peinture noire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant eux. Ils retinrent leur souffle quand la portière arrière s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un sortit :

- Aaaaah ! Arata Fujito ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles d'une voix aiguë, les mains devant la bouche.

Arata Fujito, 21 ans, était LA star montante du moment sur la scène japonaise. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler communément « une gueule d'ange ». Des cheveux bruns chocolat doucement ondulés encadraient un visage fin au traits précis sans être féminins, des lèvres fines et rosées à souhait qui se retroussaient toujours dans un sourire terriblement charmeur et deux yeux d'un noisette qui tirait sur le vert. En dépit de son jeune âge, les réalisateurs se bousculaient et étaient prêts à tuer pour l'avoir depuis le succès de son premier film, il y a un an.

Le jeune homme remonta ses petites lunettes noires carrées sur le haut de sa tête et adressa un petit clin d'œil amical et diablement « whaou » aux deux filles qui étaient restées figées dans une exultation non retenue. Hikaru et Kaoru haussèrent un sourcil sceptique. Mouais. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Il n'avait rien fait. Néanmoins, leur moue s'évanouit en découvrant la seconde personne qui sortait de la voiture :

_- Oh my_… ! Kotone Takehasaaaaaa !

Kotone Takehasa, 20 ans indéniablement associée à Arata Fujito pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était sa petite amie. Actrice à la base, cette délicieuse jeune fille à la chevelure délicatement roussée, aux grands yeux clairs pétillants et au sourire fondant avait su garder nombreux atouts de l'enfant qu'elle avait été et qui lui avaient permis de se lancer il y a quelques mois dans une autre branche :

- Vous êtes Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin ? Merci beaucoup de nous recevoir.

- Aaaah ! Mais de rien ! lui répondirent-ils, ravis de l'entendre s'adresser à eux.

Ils étaient aux anges. Si Kotone s'était d'abord illustrée dans l'art de la comédie aux côtés d'Arata qui avait souvent été son partenaire de réplique, elle brillait aujourd'hui dans le monde du doublage des dessins animés. En effet, la jeune fille était dotée d'une voix très spéciale qui s'apparentait à s'y méprendre à celle d'une fillette de 10 ans à peine et dont les intonations avaient fait craquer nombreux japonais qui avaient décidé de la récompenser de nombreux awards spécialisés pour seiyuus. Et visiblement, nos jumeaux étaient fans.

- Aaah… Cette voix…

- Eh oh ! Fermez la bouche, vous bavez.

La voix sèche et nuancée d'agacement des jumelles venait de les tirer de leur rêverie. C'était à présent les sœurs Suzumura qui avaient une expression un peu pincée. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune retenue, ces deux-là. Elles étaient là de surcroît ! C'était vraiment humiliant d'être oubliées de la sorte.

Les jumeaux firent de gros yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise foi féminine flag… ?

- Eh bien ça… Des jumeaux et des jumelles… sourit Arata qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

- Tu pourrais au moins remercier Hikaru-kun et Kaoru-kun pour l'invitation, réprimanda sa compagne en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Lâche-moi, Kotone. Tu n'es pas ma mère. Ne commence pas à me prendre la tête alors qu'on vient d'arriver.

- C'est toi qui t'énerves tout seul !

Grand coup de vent glacé sous le porche et silence embarrassé. Jumeaux et jumelles échangèrent des regards hésitants du coin de l'œil. Ignorant la réplique de Kotone, Arata demanda avec courtoisie aux garçons où il pouvait aller se rafraîchir un peu.

- Ah, certainement. Les domestiques vont vous conduire à la salle d'eau. Entrez donc.

Alors qu'ils s'effaçaient pour leur laisser le passage, les deux frères furent stupéfaits de voir le jeune homme passer devant sa petite amie sans aucune galanterie et en la bousculant un peu au passage. En voyant aussi cela, Sayuri et Sanae perdirent leur sourire béat pour une grimace choquée et interrogative. Quelle froideur…

Tandis que les deux célébrités étaient montées à l'étage pour se rafraîchir de leur voyage, une réunion au sommet se déroulait dans le salon de la demeure entre nos quatre amis au sujet de cette tension qui semblait régner entre leurs invités.

Hikaru assis dans un canapé et son frère adossé contre le meuble, les jumeaux Hitachiin avaient été sensibles au manque de gentillesse d'Arata, leur sang d'hôte revenait de faire surface, comme Sayuri et Sanae qui occupaient un autre canapé avaient été bien refroidies.

- Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient vraies… murmurèrent-elles.

- Des rumeurs ?

Elles croisèrent les bras sur la poitrine et froncèrent des sourcils. Oui, des vents qui circulaient dans les magazines voulaient que Kotone Takehasa fût tombée amoureuse du doubleur qui l'avait faite entrer dans le monde du doublage, Yukihiro Wakabe, un jeune homme de 23 ans au palmarès de voix déjà bien long. Ils flirteraient ensemble, mais aucune image concrète n'avait vérifié la chose. Evidemment, Arata aurait eu des échos de ces bruits et se vengerait en n'hésitant pas à séduire les jolies filles que son métier lui permettait de croiser. Officiellement, Arata et Kotone étaient encore ensemble, mais il était sûr qu'ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était pour leur image de marque et de couple qualifié autrefois « d'assorti, beau et harmonieux ».

Grand silence estomaqué de la part des garçons.

- Vous lisez les magazines people ?

- Vous regardez des animes ?

Un point partout, la revanche serait pour plus tard. Ils réfléchirent. Ils nageaient en pleine intrigue people ! Flairant le coup à faire, les jumeaux s'accordèrent d'un sourire bien à eux :

- Il faut éclairer ça ! Pour rendre le sourire à Takehasa-san ! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Son petit ami ne lui a peut-être jamais été infidèle !

- Dis donc, elle aussi, elle a fait souffrir Fujito-san… rétorquèrent les jumelles, courroucées de les voir autant impliqués. Vous faites aussi surtout ça pour satisfaire votre curiosité sans borne.

- Exactement.

- C'est de la violation d'intimité, ça !

- Eh bien, eh bien, ça bouge par ici…

Tous se turent en entendant la voix tranquille d'Arata Fujito près de la porte. Celui-ci quitta l'encadrement et entra dans le salon d'une démarche qui reflétait bien son côté très sûr de lui. Il était beau et en avait conscience. Il se posa derrière le canapé des filles et les regarda l'une après l'autre avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, dit-il avec douceur. Comment se prénomment ces deux charmantes sœurs ?

- Je suis Sayuri Suzumura. Et voici Sanae.

- Enchantées de vous connaître, Fujito-san, achevèrent les jumelles en inclinant le buste, les joues un peu roses.

- Ah ah ! « Arata » suffira pour vous si vous m'autorisez aussi à vous appeler par vos prénoms.

Tandis qu'Hikaru et Kaoru percevaient un début de montée noire inconnue gravir leurs entrailles, Kotone entra à son tour et eut un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant son compagnon ainsi penché entre les jumelles. Elle détourna un instant les yeux puis poursuivit son avancée, la tête bien droite et le regard déterminé sans lâcher d'une oreille le discours d'Arata :

- Et vous avez quel âge ? Lycéennes ?

- Nous allons avoir 17 ans.

- 17 ans ? répéta le jeune homme avec joie. Quelle coïncidence ! J'ai eu 17 ans moi aussi, il y a 4 ans !

Petit temps de blanc où les jumelles ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, les jumeaux avaient haussé les sourcils si hauts qu'ils avaient disparu dans la racine de leurs cheveux et Kotone foudroyait son petit ami d'un regard glacé.

- Vous avez une très belle demeure, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. J'aime beaucoup la décoration, leur dit-elle avec un sourire adorable et une intonation enfantine.

Oubliant comme par magie leur ressentiment envers Arata, nos deux frères eurent un rire embarrassé tout en se passant la main dans la nuque. Ce rire parut insupportablement idiot et ridicule aux oreilles de Sayuri et Sanae qui écoutaient mine de rien.

- En tout cas, on devine tout de suite que vous faites partie de la race des seigneurs.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Arata et des jumelles de réprimer difficilement une exclamation outrée. Quel rentre-dedans ! Hikaru et Kaoru, quoique stupéfaits, sentirent leurs joues se colorer doucement. Ils étaient très souvent imperméables aux autres, mais Kotone Takehasa était vraiment une très jolie fille qui pouvait faire fondre le plus dur des cœurs de pierre.

Rapide coup d'œil entre les deux acteurs qui savaient très bien ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Puis, comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord par l'intermédiaire de leurs yeux, ils laissèrent leurs « proies » et décidèrent d'aller se reposer un peu dehors au bord de la piscine.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, assez énervés.

- OK, va pour l'enquête.

Curieusement, la raison à ce subit changement d'opinion ne fut jamais évoquée…

¤¤¤

Premier objectif : découvrir si oui ou non, Kotone Takehasa avait une liaison avec un autre, autrement dit, Yukihiro Wakabe. Les cancans ne lui prêtaient une aventure qu'avec lui, il n'y aurait donc qu'un seul suspect à interroger. Bien entendu, hors de question de demander directement à la concernée, elle nierait les faits. Aussi, notre quatuor d'espions décida de la faire avouer de manière détournée.

- Ca ne marchera jamais.

- Sayuri, remettrais-tu en doute, toi, nos capacités de mensonges ?

- Un point pour vous…

Suite à l'annonce d'une domestique qui lui signalait qu'elle était demandée au téléphone, Kotone quitta sa chaise longue et retourna dans l'entrée de la demeure pour prendre le combiné.

- Takehasa, oui ?

- Allô, Kotone-san ? C'est Yukihiro.

Réunis dans le salon, Hikaru, Kaoru, Sayuri et Sanae étaient pendus à l'écouteur du téléphone que tenait Hikaru. Le plan était le suivant : se faire passer pour Yukihiro Wakabe et tirer discrètement les vers du nez de la jeune fille. Après renseignement, les imposteurs s'étaient rendus compte que la voix naturelle du doubleur était assez grave, ce qui poussa Hikaru à forcer un peu sur les cordes vocales.

- Wakabe-san ? s'étonna Kotone. Comment sais-tu que j'étais ici ?

- Je sais que tu vas faire une pub pour une ligne de vêtements, mais comme je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre à l'hôtel, on m'a dit que tu étais chez les Hitachiin.

- Tu as une drôle de voix… Ca va ?

- Ah ? Euh… Juste une petite extinction de voix…

Hikaru toussa, non seulement pour faire vrai, mais surtout parce que sa gorge était déjà très irritée après seulement quelques phrases. Quand Kotone demanda à son faux Yukihiro ce qui se passait, chacun retint son souffle. La suite dépendrait du jeu de scène de l'aîné Hitachiin.

- Si je t'ai appelée… C'est parce que je voulais simplement te parler. Tu me manques, ta voix, ta douceur…

Sayuri eut une mine répugnée.

- Arrête de mettre autant d'ardeur, on dirait que tu ne joues pas la comédie…

- Sayuri ! réprimanda Kaoru à voix basse.

La querelle n'alla pas plus loin lorsque les espions remarquèrent le silence de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Euh… Kotone-san ?

- W… Wakabe-san… Je… Je…

Elle était troublée, elle balbutiait. La tension était à son comble. Ils avaient raison ! Elle était stupéfiée de voir que son amant avait l'audace d'essayer de l'appeler alors que son petit ami pouvait être juste à côté d'elle à l'entendre. Kotone Takehasa allait être prise la main dans le sac !

- Je… Je suis prise, voyons. Je… ne pensais pas que tu étais… enfin…

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les quatre espions en chœur.

- Wakabe-san ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? reprit Hikaru avec sa voix baissée d'un octave avec des gros yeux à ses collègues. On a jamais été ensemble ?

- C'est qu'il a vraiment l'air déçu, on dirait…

- Sayuri, je t'en prie ! se lassa Kaoru.

Nouveau court silence avant que Kotone ne reprenne la parole, hésitante.

- Eh bien non… Nous n'avons toujours été que des collègues… Mais… tu sais, Wakabe-san… si tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe en moi…

Hikaru déglutit difficilement, surveillé de près par son frère et les jumelles qui attendaient, excités par ce « mais » étrange.

- … demande à mes hôtes de mener l'enquête.

Les espions espionnés se retournèrent lentement vers la porte du salon qui venait de s'ouvrir devant une Kotone Takehasa très fâchée qui avait gardé le combiné à l'oreille. Elle raccrocha en même temps qu'Hikaru qui commençait à tenter de s'expliquer mais elle le coupa en faisait remarquer qu'elle avait reconnu le son de l'horloge qui venait de sonner 11 heures.

- A présent, expliquez-moi ce qu'était cette très mauvaise plaisanterie.

Pris au piège, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'avouer. Comprenant que cette manœuvre avait pour principal but d'essayer de la réconcilier avec Arata, la jeune fille se calma et fut même étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle et Yukihiro Wakabe avaient été la cible de commérages qu'elle s'empressa de nier.

- Comment ? Vous et lui, vous n'êtes pas… ? commença Sanae.

- Bien sûr que non. Wakabe-san est mon sempaï, c'est lui qui m'a fait entrer dans le doublage et je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais nous ne sommes que collègues, rien de plus. Récemment, il s'est même mis avec quelqu'un.

L'air soudainement très abattu, Kotone se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prit le visage dans ses mains.

- Voilà donc pourquoi Arata me déteste tant. Je pensais que lui non plus ne lisait pas les magazines à scandales, mais il faut croire que si.

Kotone révéla à nos amis qu'Arata avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle de plus en plus quelques temps après avoir commencé le doublage. A peine deux semaines après ses débuts, il la fuyait, ne lui parlait pratiquement plus et la délaissait. Ceci étonna d'ailleurs les jumelles. Les rumeurs sur la relation entre Kotone et Yukihiro n'avaient commencé qu'après qu'elle eût reçu sa première récompense de seiyuu, deux mois plus tard. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être cette pseudo liaison qui nourrissait le désintérêt du jeune acteur envers sa compagne. Mais quoi alors ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il me trompe… Pour qu'il soit si distant avec moi, je ne vois que cette explication, se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle frappa ses genoux d'un poing rageur. Hors de question de se laisser humilier de la sorte comme il le faisait certainement ! Elle aussi, elle pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu !

Elle se tourna vers Hikaru qui était le plus proche d'elle et effleura du bout de l'index le contour de sa joue.

- Toi, Hikaru-kun, tu ne te rabaisserais pas à de telles bassesses, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues en flammes en plus de craquer pour cette petite voix qui appelait à du réconfort, le jeune homme voulut répondre mais il ne put articuler qu'un faible gémissement de douleur alors que Sayuri lui pinçait l'oreille d'une horrible pression discrète.

- Non, lui, il ferait pire… marmonna la jeune fille avant de planter son regard dans celui de Kotone, les lèvres pincées. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas une femme qui se cache derrière le comportement de votre petit ami, Takehasa-san. Aussi, vous demanderai-je de laisser respirer un peu nos fiancés et le mien en l'occurrence.

Un ange passa au-dessus des têtes des jeunes gens qui s'étaient tus dans un silence scié. Pendant que Kotone s'étonnait d'apprendre que ses hôtes étaient fiancés les uns aux autres, les jumeaux ouvraient et refermaient la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau, les yeux comme des merlans frits, imités d'une Sanae qui avait manqué un battement de cœur. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? « Fiancés » ?! C'était la première fois que Sayuri reconnaissait publiquement que ces deux rouquins étaient leurs futurs époux en plus de désigner officiellement Hikaru.

Le jeune homme dévisagea Sayuri qui avait détourné la tête d'un air agacé et les joues faiblement colorées. Visiblement, elle venait seulement de se rendre compte des propos qu'elle venait de tenir. Remarquant la détresse de son aînée, Sanae se décida à intervenir et invita Kotone à aller sur la terrasse en attendant que l'on serve le déjeuner.

Une fois l'actrice sortie, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Sayuri.

- Sayuri…

Cette dernière savait ce qu'ils allaient lui dire et tourna promptement les talons avec un soupir las.

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? De plus, si on doit enquêter, vous ne serez bons à rien si vous êtes autant perturbés.

Ni Kaoru et encore moins Hikaru n'osa lui dire que c'était surtout ce qu'elle venait de dire qui les avait perturbé, encore plus que les charmes de Kotone. Le concerné n'en revenait pas. Cette fille…

- Sayuri !

La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda rapidement derrière son épaule. Elle croisa les yeux bronze d'Hikaru et son embarras monta d'un cran.

- Sayuri, tu…

Sa stupeur touchée devint moquerie satisfaite :

- … tu ne serais pas jal… Houmph ?!

Le coussin lancé avait frappé dans le mille à savoir la face d'Hikaru qui bascula par delà le dossier du canapé et se renversa dans les coussins de veloutine blanche. Il entendit vaguement les répliques véhémentes de Sayuri qui disparut dehors, toujours aussi furieuse contre eux. Oui. Cette fille, elle les acceptait enfin pleinement. Cette effluve de sentiment qui se diffusait en lui… était-ce de la joie ?

Le déjeuner du midi se déroula dans la même ambiance que l'arrivée entre Arata Fujito et Kotone Takehasa. Quand les deux célébrités ne faisaient pas silence pour se suffire d'œillades mauvaises, ils échangeaient des paroles acides sans la moindre retenue. D'ailleurs, ceci en laissa pantois les plus jeunes de la tablée, bien qu'ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Dire qu'ils s'étaient comportés de la sorte pendant tant de jours –et que cela continuait toujours à moindre échelle- et ils avaient tenu ? C'était pourtant franchement usant de les voir se bouffer le nez en continu.

Le plus usant était surtout de voir que les deux acteurs se donnaient à cœur joie de tenter des approches de séduction plus ou moins directes sur leurs hôtes. Même Kotone s'y était remise pour se venger des affronts d'Arata, même si elle savait qu'Hikaru et Kaoru étaient fiancés. Les garçons restèrent d'ailleurs assez marqués par le « Vos visages feraient très bien sur mon oreiller, près de moi » que Kotone leur avait susurré. Des deux coups de pieds qui avaient fracassé une de leurs rotules, ils étaient persuadés que Sanae était responsable de l'un d'eux. Le plus puissant devait provenir de Sayuri, vu comment elle semblait branchée sur volts. Elle avait encore très peu mangé –soit disant à cause de son appétit coupé par l'attitude amourachée des garçons.

Oui, il devenait de plus en plus urgent de trouver la véritable raison qui poussait Arata à s'éloigner de sa petite amie. Après le repas, Hikaru, Kaoru, Sayuri et Sanae se réunirent dans la chambre des garçons pour mettre en place la suite des opérations. Les filles firent part de leurs hypothèses aux garçons qui n'osèrent pas faire de commentaire sur la vraisemblable appréciation des jumelles à lire la presse people.

- D'accord, les timings font que ce n'est pas à cause d'une histoire d'aventure… Mais qu'est-ce que ça serait alors ?

- Jalousie ? tenta Sanae en se tapotant la joue. Kotone est très demandée, sa popularité en croissance… Peut-être qu'Arata lui envie cette célébrité ?

- C'est plausible.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? s'offusquèrent Hikaru et Kaoru. Une simple jalousie ? C'est trop nul. On passe à autre chose…

- Pas si vite, les galopins capricieux ! les rattrapa Sayuri, une main sur l'épaule.

Les filles n'étaient qu'à demi surprises de voir que les jumeaux n'étaient principalement motivés que par l'envie de faire une découverte croustillante, mais cela réussit tout de même à les énerver. Après quelques remontrances, les deux diablotins acceptèrent de revenir dans la course.

- Et si c'était vraiment une autre femme ? On ne peut pas exclure cette éventualité.

Cette idée avait été la base de tout. Il faudrait la vérifier. Tous se demandaient quelle pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse raison. Hikaru et Kaoru se revirent dans leur enquête sur les liens entre Hani et son frère, Chika. Tout ceci était très excitant. Ils allaient peut-être découvrir un sombre secret dissimulé sur la belle gueule Arata Fujito et ça, quelque part, ça les mettait dans une joie incommensurable. Non, ils n'étaient pas jaloux, mais ils adoraient se faire mousser quand ils savaient des choses que les autres ignoraient. C'est tout.

Au final, la solution la plus simple –et la moins glorieuse- fut optée : fouiller les affaires d'Arata Fujito pour essayer d'y trouver des choses compromettantes (numéros de téléphone, rendez-vous, petits mots doux non signés de la main de Kotone…) et convaincre Kotone de le laisser tomber ou au contraire, la rassurer. Profitant de la baignade de l'acteur proposée par les jumeaux dans la piscine couverte, les quatre jeunes gens se glissèrent dans la chambre dans laquelle les affaires d'Arata avaient été déposées. Sayuri et Sanae n'étaient pas vraiment d'accords sur la bassesse de la méthode, mais leur curiosité naturelle en plus de leur engouement pour le comédien les empêcha de trop épiloguer dessus.

Nous retrouvons ainsi nos amis à tout retourner, mais discrètement je vous prie :

- Il fait drôlement attention à son apparence… grimaça Kaoru. Peigne, gel… Une vraie fille…

- Et qui doit faire attention à son apparence pour plaire aux filles dans un certain club ?

- Elle est en forme ! Un point pour toi, Sayuri. Mais maintenant, nous ne ferons attention à nous que pour vous plaire…

La pointe de douce ironie était parfaitement audible. Si Sanae réprima un sourire flatté et amusé, Sayuri, qui depuis le déjeuner, semblait être constamment sur les nerfs renvoya un regard assassin aux garçons qui en furent surpris. Pourquoi tant de haine dans les yeux ? Elle était vraiment étrange depuis quelques temps.

En plein épluchage d'un agenda, l'alerte générale fut donnée :

- Des pas ! Il arrive !

Branle-bas de combat ! Hikaru referma et rangea promptement l'agenda dans un sac, Sayuri reposa le téléphone portable avant de rejoindre tous les deux Kaoru qui avait filé dans la pièce voisine. Sanae ne prit pas le temps de ranger la veste dont elle fouillait les poches et dans sa hâte, elle se prit les pieds dans un sac de voyage qui traînait et tomba de tout son long au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Les fuyards cachés derrière la porte retinrent une exclamation d'horreur en voyant leur camarade découverte :

- Tiens, tiens… Une visiteuse ?

Un peignoir blanc négligemment fermé qui découvrait un buste plat et puissant, Arata passa un petit coup de serviette dans ses cheveux mouillés qui perlaient encore d'eau. Un sourire moqueur ourla ses lèvres à la vue de Sanae écroulée sur le plancher, sa veste retombée sur elle comme une couverture. La jeune fille se releva à la hâte, pivoine de gêne.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous voler ! Je… !

- Ah ah ! Je m'en doute bien. D'après ce que je sais, ton père est le PDG de « _Sakura & Ayame_ », tu n'as pas besoin d'argent. Tu es fan au point d'essayer de chiper des objets à moi ? C'est trop mignon.

Tout en parlant, il s'approchait d'elle avec un petit air sûr de lui et dominateur. Sayuri avait envie de vomir. Quelle suffisance ! Kaoru aussi n'appréciait pas cette attitude et fronçait un peu des sourcils.

Avec les mêmes impressions que l'agneau pris en chasse par le loup, Sanae reposa sur un dossier de chaise la veste qu'elle tenait puis tortilla nerveusement ses doigts. Arata s'étira paresseusement et posa sa serviette sur la nuque pour éponger sa frange. Quand il demanda à l'intruse ce qu'elle faisait ici à fouiller dans ses affaires, la jeune fille préféra jouer franc jeu tout en contournant le sujet :

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort… avec Takehasa-san…

A l'évocation de ce nom, le visage de l'acteur se durcit un instant. Il eut un petit rire qui avait quelque chose de dédaigneux et haussa les épaules.

- C'est la vie. Les sentiments vont et viennent.

- Je trouve cruel que vous la trompiez au lieu de la quitter. C'est la faire souffrir inutilement.

Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse et regretta presque aussitôt son audace. La lumière serait faite sur les véritables desseins d'Arata Fujito. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et regarda son interlocutrice avec surprise. « Tromper ? »

- Je n'ai jamais trompé Kotone, voyons.

Sanae et les autres retinrent une exclamation. Ils guettèrent avec avidité la suite de l'explication d'Arata qui serrait le poing de colère.

- « Le doublage »… Ah ! Elle est bien bonne ! Kotone était une actrice de talent avec une prestance mûre et un charisme incroyable ! Quand je l'ai rencontrée, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais depuis qu'elle est seiyuu… Elle entretient pour ce travail cette voix de gamine que je ne supporte plus ! Quand je la touche, j'ai l'impression d'être avec une fillette ! Ca craint comme situation !

Un « boum » sourd derrière lui lui aurait indiqué que Sayuri, Hikaru et Kaoru s'étaient écroulés d'effarement. C'était ça, sa raison pour repousser sa petite amie ?! Parce qu'elle avait gardé une voix trop enfantine ? C'était encore plus nul que la simple jalousie professionnelle ! Tout ça pour ça !

Restée sans voix elle aussi, Sanae ne remarqua pas tout de suite le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle avec une lueur très intéressée dans les yeux.

- Comme c'est ironique. Toi, une lycéenne de 16 ans qui fait bien plus femme que ma petite amie de 20 ans…

Elle voulut reculer mais se heurta contre le lit et tomba à la renverse sans avoir le temps de se redresser car Arata lui barrait la route avec son corps au-dessus du sien. Le cœur de Kaoru résonna plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Euh… F-Fujito-san…

- Je préfère les filles aux yeux clairs, mais je ne ferai pas le difficile…

Ses lèvres gourmandes et désireuses ne rencontrèrent pas celles de Sanae mais une des paumes de celle-ci qu'elle avait mis devant elle en bouclier.

- Non ! Seul Kaoru a le droit !

L'adolescente était surprise de ses propres mots. C'était sorti tout seul comme l'évidence même.

De l'autre côté de la porte, grand silence…

- Ben ça… murmura Hikaru, impressionné par une telle déclaration. Hu ? Kaoru ?

Son frère avait les joues toutes roses, le regard fixe et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sayuri le regarda, une goutte sur la tempe :

- Kaoru… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce chandelier dans la main ?

- Ah ? émergea le garçon en regarda l'objet qu'il tenait.

- Tu allais foncer pour démolir le portrait d'Arata Fujito ?

- Quoi ? Mais n… !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu ouvert la porte et pourquoi ton bras armé est-il en arrière comme si tu allais lancer un assaut ?

En effet, la position du cadet Hitachiin pouvait laisser quelques doutes. Une chance pour nos trois espions, Arata leur tournait le dos et il ne pouvait donc pas les voir, mais la personne qui entrait dans la chambre le vit immédiatement, ainsi que sa disposition par rapport à Sanae.

- A… Arata… bredouilla Kotone d'une voix tremblante, en serrant la poignée de la porte.

- Kotone ?

Une fine pellicule transparente monta devant les iris vert d'eau de la jeune fille puis se transforma en un fin filet de larme. Elle secoua lentement la tête sans pouvoir détacher son regard de son petit ami.

- Tu me hais tellement… au point de me tromper juste sous mon nez ? Je vaux si peu à tes yeux ? J'aurais préféré des insultes plutôt que de voir ça !

Kotone sortit en trombe, la tête baissée pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sanae profita de l'immobilisation stupéfaite d'Arata pour le repousser et se remettre debout. Lui, restait figé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez la rattraper !

L'acteur fit volte-face. Hikaru et Kaoru se tenaient dos à dos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et pointèrent un doigt accusateur sur lui.

- Nous ne pouvons souffrir les larmes d'une dame et celle qui vient de partir les versait pour vous ! Comment osez-vous la traiter de la sorte alors qu'elle se torture à savoir pourquoi vous la fuyez !

- Sa voix vous dérange ? demanda Hikaru.

- Alors, parlez-lui en ! Elle comprendra, c'est sûr ! Elle vous aime et ne veut pas vous perdre !

Sanae se joignit à eux et assura à Arata que Kotone n'aimait pas le voir séduire d'autres filles comme lui ne devait pas apprécier de la voir draguer d'autres garçons. Celui-ci baissa la tête, les mâchoires serrées.

- Mais… elle a besoin de cette voix. Elle se plait tellement dans sa nouvelle activité… Je ne veux pas…

Ils sourirent. Il semblerait que le dragueur Arata Fujito se souciait bien plus pour sa compagne que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Lui aussi l'aimait, au fond. Tout était parti d'un manque de communication et par une incapacité à ne pas savoir comment formuler les problèmes.

- Dites-lui. En amour, il faut savoir se parler comme il faut savoir faire des concessions, encouragèrent les jumeaux.

Arata releva la tête, d'abord incertain. Puis, l'expression confiante et sincère d'Hikaru et Kaoru lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu tout faux et que eux avaient raison. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Sanae avant de détaler dans le couloir. Il traversa l'étage, descendit les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre et attrapa le poignet de Kotone avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte d'entrée et la prit contre lui.

- Pardon ! Pardon Kotone, je ne suis qu'un crétin ! J… Je me suis laissé avoir par quelque chose de stupide…

- Arata… Tu…

- Je suis désolé. M'éloigner de toi parce que ta voix me dérangeait… Alors que quand je t'ai rencontrée, je trouvais cela vraiment mignon…

Elle cligna des yeux. Sa voix ? C'était ça qui le dérangeait ? Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi il fronçait souvent des sourcils quand elle parlait. La jeune fille releva la tête vers son petit ami qui essuya ses yeux humides d'un geste des pouces.

- Alors… ce n'était pas une autre fille ?

- Jamais. Je te le jure. Pourras-tu me pardonner, Kotone ?

- Oui. Je tâcherai de faire des efforts moi aussi, promit-elle avec une voix modifiée plus adulte.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient pour sceller leur réconciliation, les quatre jeunes gens accoudés à la rambarde de l'étage sourirent avec satisfaction. Mission accomplie.

- « Se parler et faire des concessions », hein ? murmura Kaoru. Peut-être aurions-nous dû passer par cette case avant.

- Sans doute… avoua Sanae.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et un rose soutenu monta lentement à leurs joues à la simple pensée des derniers mots de Sanae. Ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps et l'attention de la jeune fille fut attirée par quelque chose d'insolite :

- Kaoru… Ce chandelier… Tu voulais… ?

- P-Pas du tout ! Je suis un hôte ! Et voir un homme faire la cour à une fille de façon aussi rustre… Ca m'a mis hors de moi…

Hikaru et Sayuri haussèrent un sourcil dubitatif mais ne soufflèrent mot. Mouais. Pas sûr qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière si cela avait été n'importe quelle fille. Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute.

En fin d'après-midi, les deux célébrités devaient repartir pour aller faire leur fameuse publicité. Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils dirent au revoir à leurs quatre hôtes et s'excusèrent pour leur comportement peu reluisant.

- En revanche, vous quatre, vous êtes vraiment bien partis ! s'amusa Arata avec un sourire.

- Oui, vous êtes trop mignons ! ajouta Kotone en serrant un peu plus le bras de son compagnon.

Et ils montèrent dans leur jaguar, heureux comme au premier jour, sans voir les têtes ahuries que les adolescents affichaient. « Bien partis » ? « Mignons » ? Qui ça ? Eux ?

Echange de regards hésitants entre eux. Quelle étrange journée venait de se dérouler. Ils avaient fait connaissance avec des émotions inhabituelles qui leur avaient procuré de nouvelles sensations. Des mots aux profondes résonances avaient été également prononcés et personne n'avait été épargné par leur impact.

Toutes ces nouvelles choses allaient-elles influer sur leur futur ?

* * *

Ah ah ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, il me fait bien rire, d'autant plus que les choses avancent un peu. OK, OK, les jumeaux ne sont peut-être pas du style à regarder des animes, mais je voulais faire intervenir une seiyuu dans cette histoire pour la simple et bonne raison que j'adore les voix nippones de nos animes adorés. XD

Après, quand j'ai vu l'épisode où les jumeaux démolissaient le portrait des garçons qui avaient envoyé Haruhi à l'eau quand ils étaient en vacances, je me disais qu'ils pouvaient être du style à casser la gueule d'un mec au chandelier… MDR !!!

Prochain chapitre, on revient à une intrigue un peu délaissée : le danger de Sayuri !


	23. Le secret de Sayuri

Aaaaaah, vous verriez le chapitre que je viens d'écrire ! XD C'est ce qu'on appelle « un bond en avant » ! Mais vous me connaissez, je ne fais pas tout dans la facilité… XD

**Elenthya** : C'est gentil d'avoir voulu faire ma promo, mais je comprends la réticence et le manque d'appréciation de cette fic des autres lecteurs. Je m'écarte trop de la trame principale du mangas, elle est centrée que sur deux persos et en plus, j'essaie de les caser avec des persos OC, c'est pas s'attirer l'antipathie des autres, ça ? XD Enfin bon, pas grave. Je m'amuse bien à écrire cette fic, j'ai l'impression de faire une sitcom américaine tellement je suis méchante et lente dans mon scénario. Et comme je le disais, j'aime les défis. Et celui-ci, il est quand même corsé. Mais tant que j'ai au moins une lectrice comme toi qui me témoigne tant de sympathie, je ne peux que continuer. Cette fic, je te la dédie, Elenthya. Pour ta fidélité depuis presque le tout début.  
Pour revenir à ta review, je trouve aussi que Sayuri était très drôle dans ce chapitre. Même chose pour le coup de chandelier, je riais toute seule à imaginer Kaoru prêt à faire « Tayooooooo ! ». Lol. D'autres crises de jalousie ? C'est pas au programme, mais qui sait. Kiss et merci !!

Alors, comme je disais, revenons à la trame de Sayuri et de son danger que j'avais mis en parenthèse depuis un moment…

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Le secret de Sayuri**_

- Mais…

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Lâche-moi !

Clac !

C'est dans une ambiance électrifiée et dans un bruit de claquement de porte que nous nous penchons en cette nouvelle journée sur le pavillon secondaire de la résidence Hitachiin. Ces éclats de voix provenaient de la salle de bains commune aux chambrées des deux fratries. Mais qui était de si mauvaise humeur ce matin ?

Hikaru et Kaoru passèrent discrètement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leurs yeux ensommeillés et cachés par leur frange mandarine en bataille eurent tout juste le temps de voir une des jumelles quitter la salle d'eau pour retourner dans la chambre en laissant son autre sur place, hébétée.

- Sanae ? s'enquirent-ils en entrant, un bâillement au fond de la gorge. Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune fille remit une de ses tresses derrière son épaule et elle se tourna vers eux.

- C'est Sayuri, elle est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui… Le ballet est ce soir, le stress sans doute.

Un peu plus réveillés, les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils. Encore Sayuri qui pétait un câble toute seule face à sa sœur. Suite à la demande des garçons sur le pourquoi, Sanae expliqua que cette fois-ci, c'était parce qu'elle voulait lui emprunter une robe pour ce soir mais visiblement, Sayuri n'avait pas apprécié de la voir fouiller dans sa penderie. Aussitôt, elle s'était précipitée sur Sanae pour l'écarter en lui demandant –ordonnant presque- de laisser ses affaires car elle lui donnerait sa robe au moment venu.

- En gros, elle s'est énervée pour des vétilles… grommela Hikaru qui grimaçait rien qu'en imaginant Sayuri crier de bon matin.

- Sanae, ta sœur est-elle de nature stressée ?

L'adolescente réfuta. Absolument pas. Au contraire, sa jumelle –comme ils avaient eu le temps de s'en apercevoir depuis tout ce temps qu'ils vivaient à quatre- était quelqu'un de très confiant et encore plus en danse, discipline dans laquelle elle se refusait d'avoir des doutes et des hésitations. Si ce n'était pas le ballet qui la rendait nerveuse, qu'était-ce ? Cette information interpella davantage Hikaru et Kaoru qui ne se sentaient pas tranquilles. Ce fut cependant Sanae qui l'exprima en premier :

- Je m'inquiète pour elle. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, jamais Sayuri n'a levé la voix contre moi. Mais là, depuis une semaine, son comportement est bizarre. Elle s'énerve pour un rien, elle mange peu, elle semble constamment branchée sur volt…

Elle leur avoua même qu'elle avait surveillé un peu sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas devenue boulimique, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas une seule fois Sayuri ne s'était fait vomir. Au début, l'air tendu de la cadette Suzumura était confondu avec son expression un peu pincée habituelle, mais l'augmentation des disputes avec Sanae commençait à devenir étrange. Quant au manque d'appétit, cela n'avait choqué personne car Sayuri avait un petit appétit ordinaire. Là encore, il avait fallu la voir repousser plusieurs fois une assiette pleine pour commencer à se poser des questions.

Hikaru sentit le doute s'emparer de lui et l'écho de la mise en garde du fantôme de Rin lui revint en mémoire. Et si tous ces changements observés depuis ces quelques jours chez Sayuri étaient autant de signes alarmants qui ne demandaient qu'à signaler qu'elle avait des problèmes ?

- Où est-elle partie ?

- La salle de danse habituelle pour sa dernière répétition.

- Ok, je vais essayer de lui parler.

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons, enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et quitta la chambre d'un pas vif. Bien qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, il n'avait pas abandonné l'affaire du « Danger de Sayuri Suzumura ». L'incident de l'enquête découverte l'avait forcé à tout arrêter, mais maintenant que l'attitude de la jeune fille respirait la suspicion, il s'octroya le droit d'oser reprendre l'enquête. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il irait de front. Plus de cachotteries, plus de langue de bois, plus de détour. Après tout, lui et Kaoru n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour être des garçons francs ?

Décidé à ne pas laisser Sayuri avant d'avoir obtenu des explications, Hikaru traversa rapidement l'allée du rez-de-chaussée. Quand il poussa la porte de la salle sans même prendre le temps de toquer, il fit sursauter une Sayuri prise de court qui rangeait promptement quelque chose dans son sac.

- Hikaru ? tonna-t-elle avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu.. !

- Fini de jouer, Sayuri ! Je veux savoir ce que tu nous caches !

Sans aucune autre cérémonie, le garçon roux s'avança jusqu'à elle et plongea sa main dans le sac de sport de la ballerine. Malgré les protestations véhémentes de l'adolescente qui tentait de l'arrêter, il finit par tirer un petit objet plat et brillant plastifié.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Rends-moi ça !

Elle lui arracha sa plaquette de pilules des mains aussi violemment qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait voulu récupérer son bien le plus précieux. Hikaru aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de médicaments ordinaires, mais la fureur de la propriétaire de la plaquette en plus d'avoir identifié tout de suite la nature des gélules le plongea dans une colère horrifiée.

- Sayuri, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi !

- Pas question ! l'arrêta-t-il en la retenant par le poignet pour l'empêcher de sortir. Depuis quand tu prends ça ?

- Tu me fais mal !

Sayuri se dégagea de son étreinte avec un geste rageur et recula vivement de quelques pas. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère, elle était essoufflée et ses mains tremblaient légèrement tout comme ses doigts avidement serrés autour de l'aluminium craquant.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher une nouvelle fois de la sorte, Hikaru Hitachiin !

Le jeune homme n'osait pas bouger comme si elle pointait une arme sur lui, même si cela le démangeait de s'approcher. Mais l'état de fébrilité de Sayuri était trop important pour essayer de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne put que serrer les poings et la mâchoire, bouillant de tout son être.

- Réponds. Depuis quand tu prends ces pilules ? D'où les tiens-tu ?

- Quoi, tu veux encore jouer les Sherlock Holmes ? siffla-t-elle avec dédain en plissant les yeux. D'un, je n'ai pas à te répondre et de deux, j'ai un ballet à assurer ce soir, alors j'y…

Elle avait voulu prendre ses affaires de danse pour se rendre à son école de danse où le ballet serait joué, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination farouche d'Hikaru qui l'arrêta en lui prenant les deux poignets, les yeux dans les siens. On y lisait plus d'inquiétude que de colère.

- Hikaru, ne… !!

- Merde, Sayuri, arrête ça ! Cocaïne, ecstasy ou dopants, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais arrête ! Tu vas te foutre en l'air ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour ton ballet !

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux sombres de son interlocutrice qui cherchait à se débattre.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores ! Tu ne sais rien !

- Justement ! Pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien ? Ta sœur s'inquiète ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour toi !

Sayuri le regarda un instant, perdue. On aurait dit qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Sa fragilité et son apparente détresse transpercèrent Hikaru qui s'immobilisa un court instant. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Et lui, pauvre idiot qui n'avait pas cherché à vérifier ce qui la menaçait. La drogue, c'était tout simplement impensable !

- Sayuri… commença-t-il avec plus de douceur.

- Arrête ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça !

Le garçon fut pétrifié sur place à cette annonce. Profitant de cette seconde de vide, Sayuri se dégagea de l'emprise d'Hikaru et attrapa son sac comme une voleuse à la tire pour se ruer vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta pour lancer un dernier regard mêlant haine et appel à l'aide à l'aîné Hitachiin :

- Si tu en parles à Sanae, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !!

Et elle disparut. Les pas de sa course avaient quelque chose de saccadé qui résonnait si fort dans la tête d'Hikaru. Il n'avait pas bougé, enlisé dans un marasme de questions qui lui mitraillait le peu de lucidité qui était parvenu à rester dans sa tête. De sa faute ?

¤¤¤

Sayuri avait quitté le manoir en trombe sans même dire au revoir à Sanae qui la retrouverait quelques heures avant le spectacle à l'école. Et avec sa plaquette. Hikaru allait devenir fou. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et lui, que devait-il faire ? Informer Sanae ? Il le voulait, mais il se ravisa. Il comprenait pourquoi Sayuri refusait d'en parler à sa jumelle : Sanae prenait sa sœur en modèle et apprendre que cette dernière se droguerait, la vision de sa cadette la regarder avec désolation et déception lui serait insupportable. Quelle douloureuse position.

Alors, quand il revit Sanae et Kaoru qui lui demandèrent ce qu'avait Sayuri, il prétendit qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune fille lui faisait mal, il savait que ce n'était pas correct de lui cacher une telle chose, mais il avait jugé que c'était à Sayuri de trouver le courage de l'avouer. Quant à lui, il se promit de la tirer de cet enfer. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

- …-karu ? Hikaru ?

Il papillonna des paupières et releva un peu le nez.

- Hu ? Kaoru…

Il était assis dans le matelas moelleux et rebondi d'une grande balancelle, à l'ombre d'un haut chêne dans le parc. Il ne savait même plus quand il était arrivé ici et depuis combien de temps. Longtemps certainement s'il en jugeait les marques de pliures sur ses bras alors qu'il se décalait pour laisser une place à son jumeau.

Kaoru le dévisagea en silence. Hikaru devinait qu'il se mordait la joue, un signe de tracas chez son autre.

- Hikaru, tu ressembles à un zombie. Que se passe-t-il ?

Et à lui, pouvait-il le dire ? Il était son frère après tout, son jumeau. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Il ferma les yeux un moment tandis que les points de soleil entre les feuillages bougeaient sur sa peau avec une brise de vent qui caressait les cimes.

- Rien.

- C'est Sayuri, pas vrai ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a.

Hikaru haït un bref instant leur lien de gémellité qui permettait à son frère de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Kaoru sembla deviner ses pensées car il baissa les yeux et se cala au fond de la nacelle, le regard fixé sur un point devant lui. Au loin, ils entendaient la douceur des notes jouées par la harpe de Sanae. Le moindre son coulait dans leurs oreilles comme l'eau claire d'un ruisseau.

- Je veux l'aider. Elle s'est vraiment mise dans une sale histoire. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

Etrangement, Hikaru sentit le besoin de se justifier :

- Elle est horripilante, fière, hautaine, protectrice, jalouse… C'est une peste, mais je veux la sortir de ce sale pas parce que…

Il n'eut pas à poursuivre car le sourire compréhensif de son autre l'arrêta.

- Parce tu l'aimes bien, cette peste, acheva Kaoru avant de lui frotter la tête avec affection. Mon buté de frère a enfin su entrebâiller sa porte à une autre personne. Je suis fier de toi.

- Kaoru… Comment ferais-tu pour aider une personne… qui affirme ne pas avoir besoin d'aide alors que ses yeux hurlent le contraire ?

Le jeune homme regarda son jumeau. Hikaru était si sérieux, cela lui ressemblait peu. Il était vraiment concerné par cette histoire et le sort de Sayuri. Il eut un sourire. Les deux fortes têtes des fratries seraient-elles parvenues à toucher le cœur de l'autre ?

- Je la prendrais dans mes bras et la garderais contre moi jusqu'à ne plus ressentir sa peine. Même si elle crie ou se débat, je ne lâcherais pas. Parce que si elle reste, elle ne s'enfuira plus. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi, et ça a très bien marché.

La pointe de rire dans la voix de Kaoru permit à son aîné de retrouver une ébauche de sourire. Hélas, les choses ne se régleraient certainement pas aussi facilement. Voulant se changer les idées, Hikaru accepta la proposition de son frère de retourner à l'intérieur pour se servir une limonade bien fraîche.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse, ils rencontrèrent Sanae qui sortait de la véranda. Elle tenait son téléphone portable à la main et paraissait anxieuse.

- J'ai tenté de joindre Sayuri à plusieurs reprises, mais son portable reste sur messagerie.

- Peut-être une panne de batterie ? supposa Kaoru en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête. Impossible, elle avait vu sa jumelle le recharger la veille et d'ordinaire, elle le laissait toujours allumé de jour comme de nuit.

Elle serra fort son portable entre ses mains.

- Il se passe quelque chose… Sayuri n'est pas dans son état normal… Pourquoi ne me dit-elle rien ? Je sens au fond de moi qu'elle…

Les mains d'Hikaru sur ses épaules et son sourire confiant l'arrêtèrent.

- Ca ira, Sanae. Je te promets que tes angoisses seront bientôt terminées. Je m'occupe de Sayuri.

D'abord intriguée, Sanae finit par opiner du chef pour lui dire qu'elle s'en remettait à lui. Bien qu'attristée à la pensée de ne pas pouvoir aider pour cette fois sa jumelle, elle avait foi en Hikaru. Ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui.

¤¤¤

19 heures, chambre d'Hikaru et Kaoru.

Cela faisait trois heures à présent que Sanae s'en était allée à l'école de danse classique d'Amaya Miyano pour se préparer avant de s'installer à la harpe de l'orchestre. Dans une heure trente, le ballet débuterait avec Sayuri dans le rôle principal de la princesse Odette.

Dans leur chambre, Hikaru et Kaoru s'apprêtaient pour être présentables au ballet. Chacun avait revêtu un costume chic noir qu'ils mettaient d'ordinaire pour aller à l'opéra. Pour garder la petite touche jeune et éphèbe qui les caractérisait, les garçons avaient gardé le premier bouton de leur chemise blanche ouvert et les cheveux un peu en désordre. Hikaru était resté tendu toute la journée mais là, dans ces vêtements serrés, il avait la sensation d'étouffer.

Une fois prêts, les jumeaux se mirèrent une dernière fois dans le miroir puis descendirent. La limousine les attendait avec le chauffeur qui leur ouvrait la portière.

Après une demi-heure de route, les grilles entourant l'école de danse apparurent dans leur champ de vision. Le bâtiment était immense dans une architecture très européenne qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de l'Opéra de Paris. Les fenêtres étaient immensément longues, recouvrant presque toutes les façades et les éclairages d'ornement rehaussaient la finesse de chaque gravure dans la pierre.

Hikaru et Kaoru sortirent de la limousine qui s'était arrêtée devant l'imposante double porte d'entrée encadrée par deux statues de danseurs qui se tendaient la main mutuellement et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment baigné de lumière. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin que Sanae vint les trouver.

- Hikaru, Kaoru !

Simplement coiffée par une longue tresse sur le côté nouée d'un ruban blanc, Sanae avait revêtu une longue robe noire élégante à fines bretelles avec les pans évasés. C'était sobre, mais suffisant pour faire ressortir sa beauté simple. Kaoru se permit de la regarder un instant discrètement puis lui sourit.

- Tu es ravissante.

- Ah… Merci… répondit la jeune fille en entortillant la pointe de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Voulez-vous souhaiter bonne chance à la danseuse étoile de ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir.

Les jumeaux suivirent Sanae qui leur fit brièvement visiter les lieux. Les salles de danse étaient vraiment grandes, les plus imposantes pouvant atteindre la taille d'une scène de théâtre et les salles de classe disposées comme les amphithéâtres d'université. Sur chaque mur, des photographies de plus grands noms de la danse classique de toutes les nationalités, dont quelques unes d'Amaya Miyano. Hikaru et Kaoru furent frappés de voir à quel point Sayuri ressemblait à sa mère en voyant celle-ci en mouvement, le visage tendu mais avec une noblesse rare dans les yeux.

Après avoir monté un escalier de marbre en colimaçon et slalomé dans quelques allées, ils passèrent devant les portes qui menaient aux balcons de la salle de spectacle. Les garçons jetèrent un regard et eurent un aperçu. L'école avait carrément pour elle un véritable opéra pour ses spectacles avec fosse à orchestre, des places pour 2000 personnes. Même le lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées ne faisait pas aussi fort.

Enfin, Sanae s'arrêta devant une porte à côté de laquelle un petit panneau « _Loges_ » était accroché. Elle toqua légèrement.

- Sayuri ? C'est Sanae, je suis avec les jumeaux, on peut entrer ?

Court silence pendant lequel Hikaru était persuadé que Sayuri réfléchissait.

- Entrez.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Les loges étaient une pièce longiligne où s'alignait un miroir qui faisait tout le mur et des sièges. De l'autre côté, de luxueuses cabines permettaient aux danseurs de se changer. Il n'y avait plus personne à part une jeune femme qui s'occupait de maquiller la ballerine tournant le dos à ses visiteurs.

- Ca ira, merci.

La maquilleuse hocha la tête puis referma sa palette avant de sortir avec un « Bonsoir » poli aux trois jeunes gens. Sayuri ne leur laissa pas le temps de la regarder dans le reflet de son miroir qu'elle se levait pour leur faire face. Sa peau brillait d'une poudre lactée pailletée, ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pâle humide alors que du fard à paupière d'argent faisait ressortir le noir de ses yeux. Un diadème de plumes blanches duveteuses avec des lacets de perles qui s'enroulaient autour de son chignon ornait ses cheveux. Son tutu, blanc comme la neige, retombait à mi-mollet. Il était fait entièrement de voilages transparents vaporeux qui semblaient n'être que fumée quand elle bougeait. Nombreuses perles de nacres brillaient sur le tissu de satin qui entourait le buste. Les lacets de ses ballerines remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Par ce simple costume, Sayuri avait la grâce du cygne qu'elle interprèterait bientôt. Dommage que l'expression de son visage ne soit pas aussi lumineuse que le reste de sa panoplie.

- Sayuri ! Tu es magnifique ! s'extasia sa sœur, les yeux pétillants.

Sayuri répondit un rapide « Merci ». Elle regardait Hikaru à la dérobée comme si elle voulait chercher à savoir s'il allait continuer à la poursuivre et en même temps, craignait d'affronter son regard.

- Pas trop nerveuse ? s'enquit Kaoru.

- Non, je suis prête depuis longtemps, assura-t-elle avec fierté. Vous devriez y aller, je vais devoir rejoindre les coulisses pour le dernier check up.

- Tu as raison, moi, je dois aller à ma harpe. Je vous conduis à vos sièges, les garçons ?

- Vas-y avec Kaoru, je le retrouverai. Bonne chance, Sanae.

Hikaru avait parlé sans quitter Sayuri des yeux. Son frère comprit le message et sortit avec Sanae qui salua sa jumelle une dernière fois. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, un silence tendu prit place entre les deux adolescents qui se fixaient sans ciller. Rien que dans les pupilles de Sayuri, on savait que c'était elle qui était en position dominée.

- Tu en as pris avant pour assurer ton spectacle ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorqua la ballerine en réajustant son diadème alors qu'il n'y avait pas besoin.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son sac de sport resté à ses pieds et vit un faible éclat argenté briller au fond.

- Pourquoi est-ce ma faute ?

Il remarqua les paupières de Sayuri s'affaisser subrepticement à cette question en plus de se mordre un peu la lèvre inférieure. Ses traits se durcirent pour masquer cette peine qui flottait sous ce maquillage angélique.

- Tu m'avais blessée dans ma fierté. Je voulais prouver que j'avais de la valeur, même si elle ne se mesure pas en argent.

- Mais tu en as, de la valeur ! Arrête ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! s'emporta Hikaru en serrant les poings. Tu sais que tu es très douée ! Tu… !

- C'était à tes yeux que je voulais prouver ma valeur !!

Hikaru se tut, la bouche entrouverte. Elle voulait faire ses preuves… auprès de lui ? Mais pourquoi et comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il avait besoin d'une future épouse qui pesait plusieurs kilos de millions de yens pour valoir quelque chose ? Il n'avait jamais rabaissé sa passion !

- Sayuri, notre relation ne doit pas se baser sur un rapport de force, je…

- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Sors d'ici !

Sa voix avait quelque chose de fissuré. Le rouquin dut s'incliner face à la violence de son interlocutrice qui en avait les poings de nouveau tremblants. Il regarda une dernière fois cette figure désemparée et fulminante puis tourna les talons pour sortir sans un mot.

Quelques secondes après le départ d'Hikaru, Sayuri sortit de sa torpeur et étouffa un cri. De peur, d'appel à l'aide, de rage, de désespoir, d'incompréhension, difficile de savoir. Son état était tel que la jolie blancheur de son visage n'était déjà plus. Elle se sentit mal. Elle porta une main à son front qui brillait faiblement d'une sueur tiède. Les effets de sa dernière pilule venaient de prendre fin.

Un peu chancelante, l'adolescente s'agenouilla et tira sa plaquette de son sac. Il restait une seule petite bille jaune poussin au milieu de toutes ces petites cavités de plastique plié. Si elle la prenait maintenant, elle aurait de quoi faire son ballet.

Elle saisit le morceau d'aluminium avec ses pouces pour extirper la pastille.

_« - Tu en as, de la valeur ! »_

Elle ferma les yeux. Allez, elle devait se dépêcher.

_« - Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour toi ! »_

Ses mains tremblaient. Hikaru arrivait encore à la gêner, même quand il s'agissait de son simple souvenir !

_« - C'était à tes yeux que je voulais prouver ma valeur ! _

_« - Tu es plus forte que ça ! »_

Sayuri ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Quelle valeur ? Quelle force ? Il devait la trouver tellement pathétique. Elle qui avait de la fierté à revendre, elle qui maniait la pique assassine juste pour s'amuser avec lui, la voilà qui, de son âme, s'époumonait pour qu'il l'aide. Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse frapper cette main qu'on lui tendait ? Qu'_il_ lui tendait. Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse se mesurer à lui pour prouver qu'elle existait ?

Elle serra les dents, jeta sa plaquette inachevée à la poubelle et sortit.

* * *

Alalala… Quel manque de sérieux ! 

Les événements que vous voyez dans cette fic sont exécutés par des personnages fictifs, ne tentez pas de les reproduire chez vous !

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Bonne question ! Mais je puis dire que le chapitre suivant devrait te faire plaisir, Eltenthya.


	24. I'm with you

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai la pression pour ce chapitre. Ca paraître peut-être prédictible et shôjô au possible mais bon… Ne sommes-nous pas dans une fic shôjô ? XD

**Elenthya** : C'est toi qui me touches, mon Elenthya. ç-ç C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis. J'en ai presque la larmouille. Mais en même temps, tu me mets une pression monstre. XD Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour offrir des fics de qualité mais avec ça en plus, je vais devoir encore plus me défoncer. Tu te rappelles m'avoir réclamé encore des scènes de jalousie ? Le chapitre que je fais en ce moment, je l'ai écrit spécialement pour ça. En plus, j'avais un blanc, ça m'a bien aidé.  
Pour revenir à la fic, t'as raison, c'est qu'un c¤bip !¤. Mais t'en fais pas, comme tu le dis, Hikaru prend les choses en main. Tu me dis que Sanae est en retrait, c'est parfaitement vrai, mais je te garantis que d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres, elle sera la jumelle centrale. Car, crois-le ou pas, je vais pratiquement inverser les tendances. Tu comprendras. XD Quant à Sayuri et son stress, rassure-toi. Sayuri fait la fière devant les autres, mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Elle a conscience de l'importance de la chose. En espérant que ce chapitre là ne te déçoive pas ! Kiss et merci!

**Mélusine 2** : Aaaaah noooon! La revieweuse méchante est de retour! XD Pour être franche, je pensais que tu avais abandonné. "Elle a du en avoir marre de mes hérésies"... Lol. Enfin bon, te revoilà dans les starting-blocks, prête à reprendre ton rôle impitoyable. Contente de voir que tu apprécies sans bémol, cette fois. Pourvu que ça dure. Kiss et merci!

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Un de mes préférés car il montre un des personnages sous une facette qu'on pouvait ne pas soupçonner. Je l'ai aussi mis sous forme de « Song fic ». Je trouvais que pour Sayuri, c'était la chanson parfaite. Quand je suis en train d'écrire une véritable guerre, je vous poste de la douceur… XD

* * *

**_Chapitre 24 : I'm with you_**

Sayuri était dans un état de fébrilité et de stress mêlé à de la peur et de l'anxiété quand elle traversa l'école pour se rendre dans les coulisses du théâtre. Elle s'était refusée à cette dernière pilule et en faisait les frais. Elle se haïssait de se demander ce qui était le plus dur à endurer : être consciente des effets des pilules qu'elle prenait, à savoir changements d'humeur, perte d'appétit, perte de sommeil et le début de dépendance qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir, ou supporter cet état de manque qui la prenait en cet instant.

A bout, la jeune fille s'arrêta contre la porte qui menait aux coulisses pour souffler un peu. Non, elle ne devait pas abandonner. Cette soirée, ce ballet, c'était la chance de sa vie pour se faire reconnaître comme danseuse. De grands noms étaient actuellement présents à quelques pas d'ici, sa mère elle-même allait l'admirer. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle était digne de suivre la même voie qu'elle.

- Tout le monde croit en moi… Maman, Sanae… Hikaru…

Elle eut un sourire arrogant bien à elle. Pas question qu'elle se soit mise dans cet état pour lui pour rien. Alors, elle irait et danserait du lever du rideau jusqu'à la fin. Elle poussa la porte et passa au milieu de la fourmilière de danseuses qui s'affairaient à lacer leurs chaussons, faire leurs derniers étirements ou de plaquer les dernières mèches de cheveux dans leur chignon. Toute cette agitation donnait le tournis à Sayuri qui arriva jusqu'à Takumi sans trop savoir comment.

Le jeune homme était très séduisant dans son costume du prince Siegfried. Une tunique noire brodée d'or avec des manches bouffantes retombait sur les hanches avec une cordelette dorée autour de la taille et des fausses bottes remontaient sur son collant de danse blanc. Ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus par sa petite queue de cheval habituelle avec un fin ruban brillant et son maquillage faisait ressortir le vert pénétrant de ses yeux.

Takumi remarqua tout de suite la mauvaise mine de sa partenaire et la retint par la taille alors qu'elle vacillait.

- Ola, Sayuri ! paniqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ca… Ca va… Le stress...

Il fronça un peu les sourcils et l'inspecta rapidement.

- On dirait que tu es au bord de l'évanouissement… Tiens, prends ça, ça va t'aider.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et tendit une nouvelle petite plaquette argentée avec des pilules rouge sang. Il lui expliqua que la dose était un peu plus corsée dans celles-ci, mais l'effet était immédiat. La volonté de Sayuri vacilla.

¤¤¤

- On est super bien placés, hein, Hikaru ? On pourra même voir Sanae jouer.

- Hum…

Nos jumeaux venaient de prendre place à leurs sièges. Les sœurs Suzumura avaient réussi à leur obtenir de très bonnes places au septième rang, juste au milieu. L'imposant rideau de velours rouge brillant se dressait si près d'eux qu'on aurait dit une vague de feu. Empreint d'une grande nervosité, Hikaru triturait le programme entre ses doigts en le pliant dans tous les sens. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers la première ballerine qui devait être de l'autre côté de ce rideau.

- Sayuri…

Il préféra se calmer un peu et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Les places se remplissaient petit à petit, toutes occupées par des familles riches, surtout des couples. D'une première inspection d'ensemble, Hikaru remarqua que lui et son frère étaient les seuls représentants de la génération de moins de 20 ans. Par la suite, d'autres adolescents s'installaient, probablement les autres élèves de l'école. La tête un peu plus relevée, il vit Amaya Miyano et son époux qui occupaient un balcon en plein centre. Son cœur se serra. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait dans quel calvaire était sa fille aînée ?

- Hikaru…

- Ah !

La main de son cadet sur son épaule le fit sursauter violemment. Inquiet par une telle réaction, Kaoru fronça un peu les sourcils et demanda à son autre si tout allait bien. C'était Sayuri, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait bien danser au moins ?

- Je l'espère… comme je ne l'espère pas…

Kaoru commençait à en avoir assez des secrets de son frère. Il comprenait qu'il veuille aider Sayuri, mais il se sentait frustré de ne pas être dans la confidence. Il voulut en faire part à Hikaru mais des applaudissements du public le firent taire.

Les musiciens du ballet venaient d'entrer pour s'installer à leurs instruments. Sanae semblait déjà très concentrée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'adresser un petit signe de la main aux jumeaux qui applaudissaient plus forts que les autres. Elle prit place derrière sa harpe, passa rapidement les mains sur ses cordes pour se familiariser à son contact et expira une dernière fois. Une minute après, les lumières s'éteignirent et le rideau se leva au son d'un allegro.

Hikaru fut incapable de dire si c'était avec fascination ou effroi qu'il admirait Sayuri en train de danser. La jeune fille était si méconnaissable par rapport à tout à l'heure dans la loge. Son corps n'était plus que courbes gracieuses et mouvements amples accompagnés de pas lestes et précis. Son tutu tournoyait autour d'elle comme une traîne de poudre et la brillance de son maquillage sous les projecteurs lui donnait un nouveau visage à chaque angle. Son visage avait cette même expression fermée mais pleine de prestance qui la caractérisait quand elle s'adonnait à sa passion. Sayuri était en train de tout donner. Hikaru lisait sa détermination.

Le jeune homme était si angoissé qu'il sentait presque le sang battre au bout de ses doigts et gardait les dents obstinément serrées. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que le moindre mouvement ne la déstabilise.

Les scènes s'enchaînèrent et Hikaru revint un peu sur Terre à l'entrée en scène de Takumi Hishiyo. Alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté Sayuri des yeux, il se mit alors à détailler minutieusement le couple en train de danser un pas de deux. Il remarqua que la jeune fille clignait de plus en plus des yeux alors qu'elle tenait une main de Takumi, une jambe arrière tendue tandis que lui faisait de même. Quand le prince Siegfried relâcha sa main, le cygne s'effondra comme si on lui avait brisé les ailes.

- SAYURI !

Son cri était si puissant que les instruments se turent d'un même mouvement. Les spectateurs commençaient à peine à réagir en se relevant de leur fauteuil qu'Hikaru s'était déjà rué dans l'allée tapissée pour bondir sur la scène. Takumi avait légèrement redressé Sayuri et lui donnait des petites tapes sur le visage en l'appelant.

- Sayuri ! Sayuri, tiens bon ! s'écria Hikaru en éjectant pratiquement l'autre garçon des côtés de la ballerine.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait de près, il voyait parfaitement la sueur froide qui perlait son front et son souffle qui se faisait difficile. Quand il prit sa main dans la sienne, elle était toute moite et tremblait. Ses longs doigts blancs se refermèrent un peu autour de la sienne et elle entrouvrit les paupières.

- Sayuri…

- Hikaru… Je ne l'ai… pas prise… Je te le ju…

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Sayuri !!

¤¤¤

Un couloir blanc éclairé par des lampes plafonnières à la lumière agressive et aveuglante. Une forte odeur de détergeant. Un silence oppressant. Oui, c'était bien un hôpital. Après la chute de Sayuri, tout s'était enchaîné à une allure démentielle. La ballerine avait été évacuée dans un brouhaha sonore et confus, le rideau était tombé brusquement et les organisateurs du spectacle avaient eu grand mal à gérer la sortie imprévue des spectateurs.

Nous retrouvons ainsi nos trois amis qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente d'une clinique privée de la famille Suzumura. Hikaru était encore enfiévré par la peur qu'il avait eue et ne bougeait pas, les yeux grands ouverts ; Kaoru s'était adossé contre un mur, sa veste noire sur l'épaule et Sanae était restée dans une pétrification qui ne lui permettait que de répéter « Sayuri… Pourquoi ? » d'une voix morne et chevrotante. Quant aux parents Suzumura, ils étaient en train de discuter avec les médecins.

Enfin, un homme en blouse blanche passa dans le couloir et approcha les trois adolescents. Seuls Kaoru et Sanae lui demandèrent ce qu'avait Sayuri.

- Elle prenait des amphétamines, annonça l'homme sans préambule. Depuis une semaine, voire un peu plus, ce qui lui a suffi à développer une certaine dépendance. Son organisme était en manque et n'a pas supporté l'effort que ce ballet représentait. Mais soyez sans crainte, elle n'en aura aucune séquelle.

Sanae plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche et retint un léger cri qui vint s'étouffer contre la poitrine le Kaoru, le refuge qu'elle avait choisi pour contenir son émotion. Tout aussi hébété, le jeune homme ne put que lui tapoter maladroitement la tête alors qu'il regardait son frère. « Et tu as gardé ça pour toi ? » semblaient lui dire ses yeux bronze. Mais Hikaru n'avait pas la tête à justifier ses silences. Il laissa Kaoru s'occuper de Sanae et longea le couloir d'un pas décidé pour voir Sayuri. A peine arriva-t-il près de la porte de sa chambre qu'il s'arrêta net.

Derrière le petit rond de verre qui ornait la porte, Hikaru entrevit la chevelure brune de Takumi qui parlait avec Sayuri. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer ou de mettre un manteau. Sayuri, elle, était alitée avec des perfusions dans un bras. Elle paraissait soudainement très fatiguée sans son joli maquillage brillant et ses cheveux épars qui formaient de grosses bouclettes avec les restes du chignon. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés. Visiblement, elle luttait pour essayer de maintenir son attention sur ce que lui disait son partenaire de danse.

Hikaru vit ensuite quelque chose qui l'atteignit plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé quelques temps auparavant. Takumi s'était penché sur Sayuri pour l'embrasser. Plus que ce baiser, ce qui le figea fut ce petit éclat d'argent qui ressortait d'une des poches de la tunique noire du prince Siegfried.

Son cerveau se rebrancha quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Takumi passa devant lui sans le voir, mais le rouquin attendit qu'il s'éloigne assez de la chambre et l'apostropha par un uppercut monumental en pleine joue.

- Espèce de salaud !!! C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ! vociféra-t-il.

La joue rouge et enflée, Takumi n'eut pas à demander de quoi il l'accusait quand il découvrit que sa plaquette d'amphétamines était tombée de sa poche. Loin de vouloir le laisser en paix, Hikaru s'avança vers lui avec un air menaçant.

- Toi… Comment oses-tu te présenter à elle après ce que tu l'as poussé à faire…

- Je la considère toujours mieux qu'un fils à papa comme toi qui ne croit pas en ses capacités ! J'aime plus Sayuri que toi, tu ne l'aimeras jamais, Hitachiin ! Pour qui voulait-elle se surpasser, hein ? Qui l'a fait douter d'…

- LA FERME ! hurla Hikaru en plaquant Takumi au mur dans un accès de rage.

- Hikaru, non !

Attiré par les cris, Kaoru était accouru. Il dut ceinturer son jumeau par le poitrail pour le forcer à reculer et ne pas commettre de bêtise. La haine d'Hikaru était grande, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour se décider à lâcher prise. Mais ses poings fermement serrés ne demandaient qu'à partir au moindre mot de travers.

- Barre-toi d'ici. Sois certain que je te dénoncerai. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir tourner autour de Sayuri. Sinon, je te garantis que la chambre voisine sera la tienne.

Sa voix était d'un tel calme assassin que Kaoru resserra un peu son étreinte autour de son aîné, persuadé qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à intervenir car Takumi tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner.

¤¤¤

Sayuri regarda une nouvelle fois le coin supérieur gauche de son baldaquin vert jade puis se retourna vers la fenêtre de sa baie vitrée donnant sur le parc. Oui, elle était déjà de retour à la résidence Hitachiin en dépit de l'heure avancée de la nuit. 3 heures avaient sonné quelques minutes auparavant.

A sa demande, Sayuri avait été ramenée chez les jumeaux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans cet hôpital, elle les avait toujours eu en horreur. Son état avait été jugé stable, sa requête avait donc été accordée. A son arrivée, la jeune fille avait demandé à avoir une autre chambre pour la nuit. Elle se sentait incapable d'affronter le regard de sa jumelle, ni celui des jumeaux. Elle avait honte.

Qu'il était étrange de dormir dans une pièce où Sanae n'était pas. Depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé chez les Hitachiin, c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées pendant la nuit.

L'adolescente rejeta mollement les draps qui la couvraient et elle se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. La nuit était claire, c'était la pleine lune. L'astre se cachait derrière un voile de nuages. Elle aussi, elle avait peur de la regarder en face ?

Elle ferma les yeux et revit l'étrange soirée qu'elle venait de vivre. Son évanouissement sur scène, le visage d'Hikaru au milieu de son brouillard et des exclamations de surprise, son réveil à l'hôpital et Takumi qui l'embrassait, son retour au manoir sans avoir croisé personne. Oh, elle aurait pu aller voir Sanae, elle était quelques couloirs plus loin. Mais ce soir, elle voulait payer son erreur seule. Ce soir, elle resterait seule avec sa honte et la pensée d'avoir tout gâché sur tous les niveaux.

Sayuri quitta sa chambre et sortit dans le parc, mue par une force invisible qui guidait ses pas. Elle était partie sans se couvrir, juste vêtue de son ensemble de nuit débardeur/pantalon en satin noir et pieds nus. L'herbe tendre était délicieusement fraîche sous ses pieds et l'air de la nuit était doux, l'enveloppant d'un linceul tiède. Il faisait nuit noire et seule la lune lui servait de guide dans sa marche perdue à travers le gazon du parc. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa propre conscience qui lui répétait à quel point elle était pitoyable.

_I__'m standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Ses pas la conduisirent de longues minutes plus tard aux abords du lac du domaine. Le fameux lac de la course aux horaires de douche et du faux fantôme de Koheji Kohada. Elle ne comprit pas. Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ?

Un rayon de lune frappa la surface miroitante de l'eau. Ce cercle d'argent était si beau, si lisse, on aurait dit la porte d'un nouveau monde. Attirée par la beauté de cette image et de ce qu'elle pouvait représenter, Sayuri s'avança vers le lac dans lequel elle entra jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive aux mollets. L'eau était glacée et, loin des reflets laiteux de la lune, elle n'était qu'une sorte de matière sombre et terrifiante. Le frisson qui remontait le long de son dos comme la morsure de froid qui lui rongeait les jambes ne fit même pas ciller Sayuri.

- Sayuri.

Elle se retourna. Hikaru se tenait plus loin sur la berge, la moitié de son visage cachée dans la pénombre. Il s'était changé pour une tenue plus décontractée mais visiblement, ne parvenait pas à dormir. L'adolescente le regarda sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse.

- Rentrons, proposa-t-il à voix basse en lui tendant la main.

_Isn't anyone tryin__' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life __  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?_

Il l'avait vue sortir alors qu'il regardait le dehors depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. D'abord inquiet à la pensée qu'elle puisse commettre une bêtise, il l'avait suivie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire pour essayer de l'aider. Tout ce qui lui venait semblait dérisoire.

Sayuri laissa un moment ses yeux sur la paume que lui tendait le jeune homme. C'était la même que celle qui avait rencontré sa main quand elle était tombée. Elle était grande et accueillante.

Elle détourna la tête et regarda les eaux.

- Non.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'accepter cette aide. Lui comme ses parents et sa sœur, elle les avait déçus.

- Sayuri…

- Non, Hikaru. Pas ce soir.

Son fade sourire mû à la tristesse s'adressa à l'astre au-dessus d'elle.

- Il va falloir du temps au cygne pour qu'il redevienne jeune fille, murmura-t-elle en levant gracieusement les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors, comme un requiem à cette chance qu'elle venait de perdre ou pour achever ce que sa bêtise avait interrompu, Sayuri dansa. Elle dansa cette même chorégraphie qu'était celle d'Odette au milieu des cygnes avec la même passion et la même légèreté que sur scène. L'eau qui ralentissait ses pas ne la gênait nullement, au contraire, chaque mouvement de jambe la chassait avec un petit clapotis. Les gouttelettes qui s'élevaient dans l'air étaient des petites lucioles de cristal qui l'accompagnaient dans sa dernière parade.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I__ know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
__And no one likes to be alone_

Elle se moqua bien de penser qu'elle devait avoir l'air étrange, à danser ainsi dans un lac en pleine nuit. A vrai dire, peu de choses lui importaient. Elle avait perdu la chance de devenir une ballerine reconnue, l'admiration de sa sœur, et très certainement, le respect du spectateur silencieux derrière elle.

Hikaru la contemplait, un mélange de fascination et de tristesse dans le cœur. Cette fille, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu te fais du mal, Sayuri. Arrête.

Mais Sayuri ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle poursuivait de plus belle comme si elle dansait à l'Opéra de Paris qu'elle rêvait d'intégrer. Personne ne voyait ce qu'elle endurait. Elle était seule avec sa danse ce soir.

- Non. Comme la princesse Odette, je vais devoir regagner vos sentiments à tous pour que je puisse retrouver un semblant de valeur à vos yeux.

- Arrête, idiote !!

Furieux contre lui-même de ne pas savoir quoi faire, Hikaru l'avait arrêtée en lui attrapant le poignet. Tous deux les chevilles dans l'eau, les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent sous un rayon d'argent.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses encore mon aide, Sayuri ?

- Parce que je pense t'avoir déjà assez déçu, Hikaru Hitachiin !

Une fine larme fila la joue droite de Sayuri. Sa traînée transparente brillait tel du vermeil. Hikaru baissa la tête, les yeux cachés par sa frange.

- Imbécile !

Un bruit d'eau éclaboussa le silence. Quand la lune réapparut de derrière son nuage, elle éclaira Hikaru qui avait attiré Sayuri contre lui, un bras autour de son bas dos et l'autre à l'arrière de la tête.

- L… Lâche-moi tout de suite !!

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Tu n'as jamais eu à me prouver ta valeur. Jamais. Au contraire, tu as toujours su éveiller ma curiosité et mon intérêt, même lors de notre première rencontre.

Hikaru ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était étrange. Les paroles de Kaoru avaient fait leur effet avant même qu'il ait pu y penser.

_« - Je la prendrais dans mes bras et la garderais contre moi jusqu'à ne plus ressentir sa peine. Même si elle crie ou se débat, je ne lâcherais pas. »_

Alors il tint bon et garda fermement Sayuri dans ses bras en dépit de ses efforts pour tenter de se libérer. Cette fois, elle l'écouterait.

- J'ai grande estime pour toi, Sayuri. Et ce n'est pas cet épisode qui va me faire changer d'avis. Tu n'as déçu personne. Sanae, elle, elle est plus inquiète pour toi qu'autre chose ! Elle était livide à l'hôpital tellement elle avait peur pour toi. Et moi aussi. Là où tu me déçois, c'est que tu ne te bats pas davantage.

- Mais je ne… !!

- Ne te bats pas contre moi !! ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir la colère de la jeune fille et en serrant un peu plus fort. Ne te bats pas contre moi mais contre ton ressentiment. Redeviens la Sayuri peste et dynamique avec laquelle j'aime faire travailler ma réplique vénéneuse. Je ne veux que t'aider. Accepte-moi.

Sayuri écarquilla brusquement les yeux et ses forces pour se débattre la quittèrent. Dans son esprit, la brume qui l'entourait depuis le début de cette histoire de fiançailles se leva d'un seul coup. Elle venait de comprendre. Cette animosité, ce besoin qu'elle avait de toujours se mesurer verbalement à lui et à son frère… Au début oui, c'était par haine parce qu'elle craignait pour sa sœur, mais après ? Quand le doute avait été dissipé, pourquoi avait-elle continué ? Et là, pourquoi refusait-elle encore cette main salvatrice pleine de compassion ?

Parce qu'elle avait peur. Parce qu'elle avait vu à quel point Hikaru et Kaoru étaient proches et fermaient leur monde aux autres, elle avait voulu voir comment c'était, leur univers. Mais pour pouvoir se faire remarquer de deux âmes fusionnelles comme eux deux, il fallait y mettre les formes. Elle, elle avait opté pour le ping-pong verbal et les faire enrager. Ils ne la voyaient pas d'une image élogieuse, mais au moins, ils la voyaient. Et ce soir, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'Hikaru la voie de cette manière. Dépitée, abattue, presque folle. Oui. Au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait inconsciemment depuis de nombreux jours déjà, c'était de le connaître. Et que lui aussi la connaisse.

Inquiet par l'immobilité et le silence de la jeune fille, Hikaru se calma un peu.

- Sayuri… ?

- Oui.

Sa tête était enfouie contre la chemise du jeune homme et ses mains la serraient étroitement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Hu ? « Oui » ?

- Oui, je t'accepte. Aide-moi pour ce soir, Hikaru. S'il te plaît.

Sa voix était faible et étouffée, cependant, elle raisonna très clairement aux oreilles du garçon. Il ne sut retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Kaoru, tes paroles étaient toujours dans le vrai.

Hikaru prolongea son étreinte pendant une durée qui lui fut impossible de définir. Il y avait juste une brise de vent, un cricri lointain de grillon et l'attente patiente de ne plus ressentir la douleur de Sayuri.

Quand il relâcha son enlacement, la lune était de nouveau cachée et le noir était quasi-total. Si bien est qu'au moment où Sayuri relevait un peu la tête et que lui baissait la sienne, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent involontairement. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'écarta et ce qui était né comme un accident se poursuivit comme une volonté commune et chaste.

_I don__'t know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

* * *

Peut-être avez-vous trouvé cela guimauve ou gnangnan, ben pas moi. Je trouvais juste cela touchant et humain.

Prochain chapitre : c'est pas trop la joie.


	25. Conséquences

C'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi, mais je n'oublie pas la cinquantaine de lecteurs en moyenne que j'ai par chapitre (Eh oui ! Je vous vois sur mon petit compteur. XD N'hésitez pas à vous manifester ça me ferait tellement plaisir) et je poste la suite.

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Elenthya** : MDR ! J'étais écroulée en lisant ton truc. En effet, tu vis le moment. XD J'espère que d'autres chapitres te feront le même effet, c'est trop marrant ! Nyaaa ! Trop contente que ma tite mise en scène t'ait plu ! Je redoutais un peu ce passage, mais je suis rassurée. Oui, j'avoue, le coup du « on rentre à la maison même si t'étais à l'hôpital », ça le fait mal et j'en avais conscience quand je l'ai écrit. Et c'est aussi pas très bien de vite remettre Sayuri sur pied aussi rapidement, mais j'avoue que je ne voulais pas m'encombrer d'un épisode « hosto ». Quant aux amphétamines et la dépendance éclair, euh… ben… C'était une sacrée dose ? Ok, j'arrête les explications foireuses. L'important, c'est que l'élément principal du chapitre soit réussi. Kiss et merci !

**Yumi Kanzaki** : Aaaaah ! Enfin une nouvelle tête ! ç-ç Merci de prendre la peine de m'écrire quelque chose ! Hu ? Une ancienne lectrice de SNPUV ? Ouuuuh ça faisait longtemps, ça ! XD En tout cas, merci pour tous tes encouragements, ça me fait incommensurablement plaisir. J'espère te revoir dans une prochaine review ! Kiss et merci !

Maintenant, faut faire le bilan !

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 : Conséquences**_

Hikaru ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut accueilli par la pénombre de sa chambre. Tiens ? Son angle de vision habituel était légèrement décalé. Une douleur dans tout le corps et le lisse froid du parquet lui servirent rapidement de réponse. Kaoru l'avait encore poussé pendant la nuit. Du moins, le reste de la nuit.

Le jeune homme ne se releva pas tout de suite. Il préférait profiter encore un peu de la fraîcheur du sol pour garder les idées au calme.

- Qu'est-ce que… j'ai fait…

C'était juste un murmure, un peu comme pour bien se faire comprendre qu'il était éveillé. Il pensait tellement à la veille qu'il avait l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve. Cela lui fit bizarre car pour lui, les terribles dernières 24 heures auraient pu avoir lieu 5 ans auparavant, l'effet aurait été le même pour lui.

Embrassée. Il l'avait embrassée. Sayuri Suzumura.

Il ferma les yeux. C'était si simple, sans arrière pensée, presque normal. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il fut surpris de s'être laissé aller à la douceur de l'instant. Si quelqu'un lui avait prédit ce geste, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

- Hum…

Les ressorts du matelas grincèrent légèrement alors que Kaoru se retournait et cherchait à tâtons la peau de son autre près de lui. Hikaru se redressa, les bras croisés sur le rebord du matelas, et tendit la main vers celle de son frère pour le rassurer. A ce contact, Kaoru eut un petit soupir puis émergea de ses songes en fronçant du nez.

- 'jour, Hikaru.

- Bonjour Kaoru.

Kaoru se redressa sur son séant sans quitter son aîné d'un regard suspicieux. Il avait déjà deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. La drôle de figure que faisait son frère était aussi flagrante que s'il s'était maquillé comme une geisha.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ca va mieux maintenant. Cette nuit, Sayuri était au plus mal.

Hikaru lut dans le regard de son jumeau qu'il s'attendait à une suite.

- Elle craignait qu'on la voie comme une honte, surtout aux yeux de Sanae et…

- J'y crois pas… Elle t'a embrassé ?

Pffft ! Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps aux joues d'Hikaru pour se colorer d'une délicate teinte sanguine.

- N… Enfin… Comment tu as su ?

- Je faisais la même tête quand Ran m'avait embrassé.

Kaoru avait les yeux écarquillés en grand. Ben ça. Il n'en revenait pas. La surprise passée, son début de sourire goguenard fut mis à quia par Hikaru qui s'empressait de nuancer la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Tout cela, c'était un accident et…

- Bien entendu. Ca arrive à beaucoup de gens de se tomber dessus et que les lèvres se tou…

- Arrête, Kaoru. C'est parti comme ça, grogna le jeune homme en détournant la tête avec gêne.

Plus sérieux, son cadet lui demanda si cela avait changé les choses entre lui et Sayuri. Hikaru releva un peu la tête comme s'il se réveillait d'un long rêve. Oui, après tout. Est-ce que ce baiser représentait quelque chose pour lui ? Allait-il voir l'aînée des sœurs Suzumura autrement que comme une amie ? Il fut étonné de ne pas savoir répondre à ces interrogations. Quand il l'avait embrassée, sa tête était devenue complètement vide. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait vécu cet instant.

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il tout en cherchant encore. Mais je n'oublie pas que Sayuri était très amenuisée. Tu viens, on va déjeuner ?

Kaoru le regarda aller vers la salle de bains pour s'habiller, une impression de mélancolie en lui. Son frère espérait-il que Sayuri voie ce baiser plus que comme un moment d'égarement ? Il n'arrivait pas à le dire tant le brouillard qui l'entourait paraissait épais.

Une fois habillés, les garçons quittèrent leur chambre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner mais avant, Kaoru voulait passer voir Sanae pour voir comment elle allait. Depuis leur retour de l'hôpital, la jeune fille avait montré un mutisme déprimé assez inquiétant et qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Hikaru et Kaoru se rendirent donc devant la porte voisine et toquèrent.

Ils n'eurent pas à l'appeler car la porte s'ouvrait. Sanae était déjà prête. Elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes naissantes entouraient ses jolis yeux noirs. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle salua ses visiteurs avec un sourire serein.

- Bonjour tous les deux, les accueillit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bonjour, Sanae. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle se retourna vers le lit vide de sa jumelle en se frottant un peu le bras et eut un sourire fade.

- Toujours mieux que ma sœur, je pense. Elle n'est pas revenue dormir dans notre chambre cette nuit. Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais Sayuri. Elle a toujours été là pour me protéger, à mon tour de lui apporter mon soutien.

Les garçons lui sourirent à leur tour et approuvèrent sa décision. Ils lui tendirent chacun un bras pour l'inviter à les suivre et Sanae accepta.

Les trois jeunes gens descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se rendirent à la terrasse vers la tonnelle des repas. Une fois dehors, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Sayuri était déjà attablée, assise devant une tasse de café bien serré pour se remettre de sa nuit. Elle sentit la présence des autres et se tourna vers eux. Son teint était encore un peu pâle, mais elle était en bien meilleure forme que la veille. Presque aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme à la gauche de sa jumelle et tout remonta à la surface.

Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé après le baiser avec Hikaru. Après s'être séparée de lui, c'était le noir. Et quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était de nouveau dans son lit. Elle avait dû s'évanouir, trop éprouvée par son passage à l'hôpital et sa danse nocturne. Quelque part, elle était contente d'avoir eu ce malaise car à y penser, elle n'aurait jamais su comment réagir vis-à-vis d'Hikaru juste après l'avoir embrassé.

Ce fut Hikaru qui brisa le premier cet étrange silence.

- Bonjour, Sayuri, dit-il simplement. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Ca va mieux… Merci… répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, les joues roses.

- Sayu…

Elle releva la tête vers Sanae. Il était temps d'affronter le regard de sa sœur, bien qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Tout mais pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas lire la déception dans les yeux de celle sur laquelle elle avait toujours veillé.

- Sanae, je suis d…

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! s'écria Sanae en la prenant dans ses bras. Quand tu es tombée, j'ai cru le pire ! Ne recommence jamais, Sayuri Suzumura ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Sayuri baissa un peu la tête sur l'épaule de sa jumelle qui l'étreignait à l'en étouffer. Hikaru avait raison. Sanae n'avait que faire des erreurs, c'était sa sœur qui comptait le plus. Qu'elle avait honte d'avoir une petite sœur aussi attentionnée envers elle alors qu'elle-même était pleine de faiblesses. Elle chassa un début de larme en battant des paupières et serra doucement sa jumelle.

- Pardonne-moi.

Le déjeuner se déroula sur une note plus légère et détendue qu'il n'avait commencé. Les visages se firent plus ouverts et souriants et pourtant, on parla très peu. Le spectre des amphétamines planait encore trop près de la table pour l'évoquer et l'invoquer. Sayuri remangea petit à petit, épiée attentivement par les trois autres personnes assises. Bien que les médecins avaient assuré que tout rentrerait parfaitement dans l'ordre dans quelques temps, tout le monde voulait s'assurer que la jeune fille ne ferait pas de bêtise.

Hikaru et Sayuri prirent grand soin de ne pas se regarder directement dans les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kaoru. Celui-ci s'amusait assez de la situation. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait son fier aîné faire ainsi le timide. Sanae remarqua aussi leur étrange comportement mais n'osa pas demander car elle n'avait pas envie d'ennuyer sa sœur.

Monsieur Sakurai, le majordome en chef de la résidence, s'approcha de la tablée et s'inclina poliment.

- Messieurs Hitachiin, je viens de recevoir un appel de Monsieur Suzumura.

Sayuri eut un tressaillement à cette évocation et en lâcha sa cuillère.

- Monsieur Suzumura et son épouse souhaiteraient passer au domaine pour parler avec Mademoiselle Sayuri.

Les garçons eurent une légère grimace. Aïe. Cette visite ne promettait pas réellement de grandes réjouissances. Ils se tournèrent vers Sayuri pour la consulter et cette dernière opina faiblement du chef. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rendre des comptes. Et surtout à sa mère. Elle ne fuirait pas et assumerait la responsabilité de ses erreurs.

Les parents Suzumura arriveraient pour les alentours de 11 heures. En attendant, Sayuri s'occupait de récupérer ses affaires laissées dans sa seconde chambre pour les retransférer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sanae. Elle avait voulu s'en charger elle-même pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit en attendant la confrontation avec sa mère.

La jeune fille retrouva son costume d'Odette, rangé dans son sac de sport qui avait été ramené de l'école. Elle déplia soigneusement son tutu et le détailla longuement. C'était elle-même qui avait soufflé l'idée du design, aidée par son étrange rêve où Sanae était Odile et les jumeaux, les deux princes facétieux du royaume de ses songes.

Trois coups légers à la porte la réveillèrent. Elle rangea le costume.

- Entrez.

La porte s'entrebâilla et Hikaru fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, les mais dans les poches. Sayuri s'était d'abord interrompue dans son rangement puis reprit son activité.

- Tu désires quelque chose, Hikaru ?

- Te parler.

Le jeune homme trifouillait le fond de ses poches comme s'il pouvait y trouver les bons mots à employer. Ses sandales signées d'une grande marque étaient brusquement devenues d'un intérêt des plus fascinants. Qu'avait-il donc ? Il voulait juste éclaircir les choses, il n'allait pas la demander en mariage !

- Pour hier soir…

Il ne fut pas en mesure d'aller plus loin. Il ne savait pas quelle fin de phrase choisir. « Cela représentait-il quelque chose pour toi ? », cela aurait trop fait sentimental. « Tu m'en veux ? », cela faisait celui qui n'assumait pas. « Tu ne vas pas prendre ça au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? », cela faisait profiteur. En fait, il n'était qu'un lâche. Il voulait que Sayuri elle-même décide de la fin.

L'adolescente se redressa lentement de la valise posée sur son lit sur laquelle elle s'était penchée. Hikaru détailla sa silhouette de dos et attendit sa réponse, les yeux perdus dans ses boucles blondes.

Après un temps de silence, Sayuri releva un peu la tête.

- Je t'avais demandé de m'aider. Tu l'as fait… à ta manière.

Le garçon fut surpris de sa réponse et encore plus de celle qu'elle lui donna en se retournant avec un sourire :

- Gardons ceci, mais ne nous retournons pas la tête.

- Ca me va, acquiesça Hikaru avec satisfaction.

Ce compromis lui plaisait beaucoup sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Hélas, l'autre chose dont il souhaitait lui parler lui fit perdre son début de sourire.

- Tu vas dénoncer Hishiyo, n'est-ce pas ?

Sayuri se refroidit brusquement.

- Non.

- Quoi ? s'emporta Hikaru avec colère. Mais c'est lui qui… !

Il s'interrompit. Une image venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Celle de Sayuri dans les bras de Takumi Hishiyo. Quel idiot. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne désirait pas le dénoncer.

Il serra ses poings dans ses poches.

- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui une trace d'amertume qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sayuri. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Takumi ne lui avait jamais forcé la main pour prendre ces amphétamines, elle n'avait pas à le désigner comme le seul coupable et rejeter toute la faute sur lui. Et puis… son refus aux sentiments qu'il lui offrait devait avoir été assez dur pour lui.

¤¤¤

Monsieur et Madame Suzumura arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Ils furent accueillis par les quatre jeunes colocataires qui étaient tous assez tendus. Monsieur Suzumura paraissait subitement beaucoup plus vieux que la première fois où Hikaru et Kaoru l'avaient vu. Ses rides ressortaient plus fortement et ses cheveux lisses gris perle paraissaient plus blancs, à croire que la mésaventure de sa fille aînée avait dopé son processus de vieillissement. Il gardait le front plissé et ses sourcils étaient si tendus que les adolescents crurent qu'ils allaient se détacher de son visage.

Quant à Amaya Miyano, il était plus difficile de deviner son état d'esprit. Elle arborait de grandes lunettes noires opaques mais Sayuri jurerait que ses petits yeux bleu glace la poinçonnaient de toutes parts. La jeune femme avait relâché ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore plus bouclés que ceux qu'elle avait légué à ses filles et leur couleur miel se diluait avec délice dans la lumière du jour quand elle quittait sa limousine. Elle portait une longue robe de mousseline crème lacée de roses couleur framboise et un grand chapeau griffé assorti qu'elle rajusta un peu en se redressant.

- Monsieur Suzumura, Madame Suzumura, bienvenue, saluèrent les jumeaux en inclinant le buste avec respect.

- Maman, papa… fit Sanae avec une inclination de tête timide.

Ils auraient pu les insulter, leur réaction aurait été la même. Tous deux guettaient surtout Sayuri. Kenichi la regardait avec inquiétude et son épouse devait se mordre la joue.

- Bonjour… répondit simplement la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit son père.

- Bien. Je ne ressens… plus trop le besoin.

Ses mots semblaient si pénibles à prononcer. Elle avait presque l'impression de les vomir. Hikaru et Kaoru commençaient à peiner à respirer à cause de cette atmosphère lourde et proposèrent aux époux d'entrer pour prendre un café.

Quand ils furent installés dans la véranda, les jumeaux pensèrent se retirer pour les laisser discuter, mais Madame Suzumura les retint :

- Vous serez bientôt fiancés, cette affaire vous concerne aussi un peu.

D'abord un peu sur la réserve, ils consentirent à prendre place chacun sur une chaise en tek. De plus en plus nerveuse et anxieuse quant au sort de sa sœur, Sanae n'arriva pas à se contenir d'avantage.

- S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas durs avec Sayuri ! Elle n'en avait jamais pris avant et… !

- Sanae ! tempéra sa jumelle, gênée.

- Sanae, l'attention que tu portes à ta sœur est touchante mais cela ne te concerne pas, trancha sa mère en ôtant ses lunettes.

Le frisson qui les parcourut tous les força à se caler dans le chaud du coussin qui recouvrait le dossier de leur siège. Etait-il dû à la glace qui avait enrobé ses mots ou le gel qui parsemait ses iris bleus ? Son regard avait quelque chose de perçant et de dur qui n'allait pas du tout avec la douceur et la jeunesse de ses traits.

Muette depuis le début, Sayuri ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sanae n'en avait pas fini :

- « Ne me concerne pas » ? Si ! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. Ce qui concerne ma jumelle me concerne ! Sayuri a toujours été là pour moi au point de s'en oublier elle-même, alors je ne l'abandonnerai jamais !

Hikaru et Kaoru sourirent doucement. L'émotion que Sayuri ressentait en entendant cela était si visible sur son visage. Sanae avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la serrait avec détermination. Tous les deux se virent à travers elles parce que nul doute qu'ils auraient réagi de la même façon si c'étaient eux qui étaient impliqués.

Amaya ne fut pas insensible aux sentiments de sa cadette et opina du chef en signe de compréhension.

- Maman… Papa…

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Sayuri.

- Je sais que je vous ai déçus terriblement et je ne chercherai pas à me disculper comme j'accepterai les conséquences. Je n'ai pas cru en mes capacités alors que tu m'as toujours dit que c'était la clé pour réussir, maman. Je regrette mes actions et je m'en excuse auprès de vous tous. Je vous ai à tous fait du mal, que ce soit par les espoirs que vous placiez en moi ou par mes silences et mes colères. Je vous demande pardon.

Elle avait rencontré le regard de chacun sans ciller. Ses parents la dévisagèrent, semblant évaluer l'ensemble de ses paroles et le son de sa voix comme s'ils allaient le noter et donner la sentence en conséquence. Quand elle eût fini de parler, l'adolescente baissa de nouveau les yeux, épaulée par Sanae qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

Monsieur et Madame Suzumura se consultèrent du regard puis l'homme prit la parole :

- L'important, c'est que cette histoire ne se soit pas terminée tragiquement. Mais pourquoi couvres-tu ce Takumi Hishiyo, celui qui t'a donné ces pilules ?

- Hein ? Comment savez-vous ? demanda brusquement Hikaru en se redressant.

- Quoi ? Hishiyo-san ? s'horrifia Sanae.

Monsieur Suzumura expliqua que les caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital avaient filmé la dispute entre Hikaru et Takumi et qu'il en avait été informé. Hikaru revécut une nouvelle fois la haine dévorante qui avait animé ses gestes et déglutit avec embarras. Il espérait ne pas s'être fait passer pour un garçon violent.

- Hishyio-san a avoué tout de suite que c'était lui qui t'avait donné ces amphétamines, reprit Amaya, les yeux dans ceux de sa fille. Il est le principal responsable mais toi aussi, tu es en faute. Cette histoire va discréditer mon école et il va être difficile d'étouffer tout ceci. Toi, comme lui, je te renvoie.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux et Sanae en bondissant de leur siège. Mais maman/Madame… !

Sayuri ne broncha pas, bien qu'elle serrait sa jupe si fort qu'elle pouvait presque faire des trous dedans. Sans oser relever la tête vers sa mère, elle prit le poignet de Sanae et la força à se rasseoir et par conséquent, à se taire. Hikaru et Kaoru serrèrent le poing de frustration et l'imitèrent. Ils n'avaient pas voix au chapitre et cela les insupportait.

Madame Suzumura eut un faible soupir pour marquer une pause puis eut un regard un peu plus doux à son aînée.

- Sache que j'ai été immensément fière de toi quand j'ai su que tu interpréterais le rôle principal.

Les garçons grimacèrent. C'était un peu faible comme paroles de réconfort après avoir fermé la porte de son rêve. Néanmoins, cela parut suffire à Sayuri qui eut un sourire amer.

- Alors… je ne pourrais plus danser ? murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

- Pas dans mon école. Libre à toi d'en trouver une autre, si tu y arrives.

- Mais maman ! Ton école était la meilleure pour Sayuri ! essaya Sanae d'un air désemparé.

Le visage durci de sa mère lui fit comprendre que cette décision était sans appel. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sans rien ajouter. Il était assez bancal de voir que tout le monde s'évertuait à défendre Sayuri à part elle-même. Au contraire, elle acceptait docilement chaque mot. Seuls ses yeux de plus en plus brillants et ses mains légèrement tremblantes autour de sa jupe la trahissaient.

Hikaru et Kaoru étaient assez surpris par tant de sévérité. Il aurait été très facile de faire passer l'incident pour un empoisonnement fait par une ballerine jalouse et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais le récit de Sayuri quant à la probité de sa mère et la notion de travail acharné leur revint en mémoire. Ils admiraient cette droiture comme ils la maudissaient.

- Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun ?

- Monsieur ? s'étonnèrent-ils quand Kenichi leur parla.

Il croisa ses mains et tapota ses pouces avec nervosité l'un contre l'autre. Puis, il les dévisagea avec grande attention.

- Nous avons conscience que cet événement a dû être marquant pour vous. Après tout, Sayuri et Sanae seront vos fiancées. Et… enfin… je comprendrai que ce qui s'est produit vous ait fait… réfléchir…

Sanae et les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux, presque scandalisés. Il insinuait que cette histoire d'amphétamines pouvait les avoir dégoûté de ses filles ? Que parce que Sayuri avait fait un faux pas, ils allaient la vilipender et la traiter comme une pestiférée ? Et Sanae devait payer aussi avec elle ?

- Monsieur Suzumura, nous côtoyons vos filles depuis près de trois semaines et nous savons qu'elles ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes… commença Kaoru en croisant les bras.

- Aussi, notre point de vue sur ce qu'elles sont et sur ce que vous et nos parents avez décidé pour nous n'a aucunement changé. Nous les acceptons avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, acheva son frère d'un air catégorique.

Sayuri et Sanae eurent le cœur qui résonna plus fortement dans leur poitrine. Toutes deux observèrent les jumeaux, les yeux un peu écarquillés par la stupéfaction. Cette déclaration les avait touchées droit au cœur, surtout Sayuri qui en était restée immobile.

Les deux époux eurent un sourire discret alors qu'ils se levaient. La machine s'était plutôt bien mise en marche depuis leur première rencontre. Ils n'insistèrent pas davantage et les remercièrent de la compréhension dont ils faisaient preuve. Mais à présent, ils devaient repartir car ils ne pouvaient pas délaisser leur travail trop longtemps.

Les jumeaux les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Eh bien, nous nous revoyons le 31, déclara Kenichi en remettant sa veste.

- Le 31 ? répétèrent les quatre jeunes gens.

- Bien entendu. Nous organisons une réception avec les deux familles pour annoncer officiellement vos fiançailles.

Une enclume leur tomba sur le crâne. Ah non, c'était juste la brutalité de l'annonce qui venait de s'abattre sur eux. « Annoncer officiellement leurs fiançailles » ? Hitachiin et Suzumura se regardèrent. Ainsi donc, ils seraient fiancés les uns aux autres à la fin du mois. Pour de vrai et définitivement.

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr…

C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu répondre. Cela leur fit tout drôle, mais étrangement, la chose fut plutôt bien prise. Sayuri et Sanae dirent une dernière fois « au revoir » à leurs parents qui repartirent en limousine vers leurs affaires.

Quand la luxueuse voiture disparut à l'autre bout de l'allée, Hikaru, Kaoru et Sanae se tournèrent vers Sayuri. Le premier qualificatif qui leur vint à l'esprit en la voyant fut « fade ». La jeune fille était comme transportée dans une autre dimension, coincée dans le vague mélancolique. Elle remarqua bien vite les regards posés sur elle et eut un petit rire supérieur bien à elle.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance ! J'aurais pu avoir droit à l'internat ou la pension à l'étranger. Ma bonne étoile veillait sur moi, on dirait. Quoique si on regarde les fiançailles pour la fin du mois…

- Sayuri…

- Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai quelques affaires à ranger avant le déjeuner. A tout à l'heure !

Personne n'eut le temps de l'arrêter que l'adolescente avait tracé et était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Adossée contre la porte, Sayuri laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis de trop longues minutes et qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Quand elle glissa par terre, elle craqua et, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle pleura ouvertement et sans retenue.

Comme sa sœur et les garçons le pensèrent, Sayuri mangea peu. Et bien qu'elle eût fait tout son possible pour le camoufler, ses yeux rougis et sa tristesse se voyaient facilement. Ils comprenaient son désarroi. Sa mère venait de lui retirer l'une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Cependant, elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître et tentait d'être aussi ironique et faussement hautaine qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais le cœur n'y était pas et il était difficile aux jumeaux d'y répondre aussi ouvertement qu'en temps normal.

Au bout d'un moment, Sanae ne supporta plus cette ombre qui avait pris la place de jumelle si fière et dynamique :

- Sayuri, arrête de faire semblant.

Sa sœur arrêta le mouvement de sa cuillère à sa bouche et la regarda.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Fait, c'est fait.

- Ne me fais pas croire que le fait d'être renvoyée de l'école ne te fait ni chaud ni froid !

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? rétorqua Sayuri en se levant d'un bond. Que je me suicide de désespoir ?

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Sanae d'une voix blanche. Ne dis pas de telles choses ! Parle-nous, voyons ! Tu gardes tout pour toi ! Même à moi, ta jumelle, tu ne confies rien !

- Ca vous serait trop demandé de me laisser seule ?!

Sayuri claqua ses couverts avec violence sur la table et tourna les talons avant de s'enfuir en courant. Sa sœur eut beau l'appeler, elle ne se retourna pas. Sanae serra les dents de déception lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet.

- Laisse-la un peu, Sanae… conseilla Kaoru avec un sourire amical. Je pense qu'il lui faut laisser le temps de digérer.

La jeune fille soupira puis se rassit à contrecoeur. Cela lui faisait mal. Sa sœur souffrait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle alors que Sayuri avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle n'allait pas bien.

Tandis que Kaoru tentait de la rassurer en lui affirmant qu'il était sûr que Sayuri était bien consciente de sa volonté de l'aider, Hikaru avait détourné la tête, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Sa boule dans la gorge n'avait pas bougé. Même face à ses parents qui étaient au courant, Sayuri n'avait rien dit contre Takumi. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il se força à se dire qu'il avait assumé sa part de travail et que si Sayuri aimait Takumi, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il redressa la tête. Non, cela sonnait trop creux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attitude de perdant ? Jamais il n'avait réagi de cette manière. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Sayuri à un tocard qui lui avait déjà fait du mal. De plus, elle déprimait. Rien que ces deux raisons réveillèrent son sang d'hôte. Il devait redonner le sourire à une jeune fille !

- …karu, c'est super, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hu ? Pardon, Kaoru, je n'écoutais pas… s'excusa le rouquin en revenant sur Terre. De quoi vous parliez ?

- De ça ! déclara son autre en abattant un journal sur ses genoux.

Hikaru parcourut rapidement les petits caractères sur le papier gris et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il venait de trouver l'arme pour mener à bien sa mission !

* * *

Etrangement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre. C'est pas facile de revenir à truc banal après le genre de chapitre qu'on avait précédemment.

Prochain chapitre : Opération « On remonte le moral de Sayuri » ! Quoi ? Un cœur brisé ?


	26. Chassé croisé

Raaaah… J'arrive pas à terminer ce chapitre avec les rivales… T-T Pourquoi ai-je créé Sayuri avec un caractère aussi buté ? Ah oui, parce que j'aime la difficulté. XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Mokoso** : Ouiiiii ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice qui veut bien me laisser une review ! Merciii ! ¤se jette à ses pieds¤ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements. Je fais comme je peux. Mes jumeaux ? Pas trop OOC ? Aaaah… Ca me soulage. J'ai conscience qu'ils n'ont pas exactement le même caractère que dans l'œuvre originale, mais tant que je ne tombe pas dans l'excès, ça me suffit. En espérant te revoir ! Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Si si, je t'assure, j'étais morte de rire derrière mon écran. Et en même temps, je me disais « Cette fic peut donc procurer autant d'émotion » ? O-o' Lol. Mais tu sais, mettre les lecteurs dans tous leurs états comme ça pendant la lecture, je trouve que c'est l'une des plus belles récompenses pour un auteur.  
Tes suppositions pour remonter le moral de Sayuri sont très bonnes ! Tu as le doigt dessus sans être dans l'exactitude. Hélas, pour Takumi, on ne le reverra pas. A ce stade, je n'ai pas encore fini la fic, mais je ne pense pas le faire revenir. On va dire qu'il s'est suicidé de désespoir. XD Mais tu me connais, j'ai pas besoin d'un rival amoureux pour foutre la merde entre mes personnages. Ce chapitre en est la preuve ! Kiss et merci !

Vous commencez à connaître mon système : quand tout va bien, je casse le tout avec un nouveau problème. Tout va plutôt bien entre nos 4 acteurs, donc… ?

J'avoue, je me suis bien inspirée de « _Lovely Complex_ ». Je regardais le film quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. XD

* * *

**_Chapitre 26 : Chassé-croisé_**

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Hikaru avec un grand sourire.

- C'est une idée de Sanae, expliqua son cadet avant d'étreindre celle-ci, tout heureux. Ah, Sanae ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous faire plus plaisir !

- Euh… Kaoru… C'était surtout pour Sayuri… Lui changer les idées… bégaya l'adolescente, cramoisie par tant de proximité.

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Mais pour nous aussi, c'est super ! On ne sait pas encore comment ça marche, ça pourra être drôle.

- « Comment ça marche » ?

- Peu importe ! coupa Hikaru. On s'occupe de tout préparer pour ce soir !

Les trois amis restèrent donc autour de la table du déjeuner pendant l'après-midi pour mettre en place la surprise pour Sayuri. Tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était de lui changer les idées. Et l'idée de Sanae était vraiment très bonne.

Passé le déjeuner, Sayuri resta dans sa chambre à lire. Ou plutôt, à essayer de lire. Elle n'avait pas franchi le chapitre suivant de son roman tant elle était énervée. Contre qui ou quoi d'ailleurs ? Contre elle-même, parce que encore, elle refusait l'aide qu'on lui proposait. Elle comprenait les bonnes intentions de sa jumelle, mais elle ne supportait pas d'avoir à s'apitoyer devant elle. Elle était l'aînée, elle devait rester forte quoiqu'il arrive !

Au final, à force de ruminer et aussi fatiguée par sa dernière nuit, Sayuri avait fini par s'endormir, son roman ouvert sur son ventre. Elle ne se réveilla qu'au soir avec de jolies marques de pliure des draps sur les bras, les jambes et les joues. Un petit coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 18 heures passées. Elle avait longtemps dormi et se sentait dans le brouillard.

- J'ai transpiré… Un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal…

Tout d'abord, elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle de bains puis dans le bassin baignoire avant de tomber les vêtements et de se plonger dans un délicieux bain tiède. La jeune fille joua un peu avec la mousse, perdue dans ses pensées. Plus de danse dans l'école de sa mère. La sentence aurait pu être pire, cependant, la sensation de vide lui creusait la poitrine d'un trou béant. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle venait de mourir.

Sayuri paressa au moins une bonne heure dans son bain et, décidée à ne pas se négliger pour autant, elle se fit un soin du visage car elle ne supportait plus ce teint de monstre et ces cernes sous ses yeux. Une fois qu'elle se jugea présentable, l'adolescente remit ses sandales puis tourna la poignée de sa porte de chambre pour sortir.

Tout se passa très vite. Sayuri sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les bras pour l'immobiliser et on passa un bandeau noir sur ses yeux.

- Hééé ? Mais… !

A présent, on la soulevait et on détalait avec elle dans les bras. Sayuri eut beau se débattre et crier au kidnapping, son ravisseur ne s'arrêta pas et dévala les escaliers à grande allure. Plus tard, un rayon de chaleur vint caresser sa joue, ils venaient de sortir.

- Laissez-moi ! hurla Sayuri qui commençait à paniquer. Au secours !

Le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvrait, on la mettait dans une voiture. Mais n'y avait-il donc personne pour l'entendre ?!

- LA… !

- Ne crie pas si fort, Sayuri !

- Sanae ? Mais… !

- Chut.

Sans rien dire de plus, Sanae s'occupa de maintenir sa sœur tranquille. Cette dernière eut beau sommer sa jumelle de lui dire ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on s'occupait de lui retirer ses vêtements pour la changer.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?! Sanae !

- Hi hi ! Oui, c'est moi.

Sayuri n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Sa cécité l'agaçait franchement et ne lui permettait pas d'identifier ce vêtement léger et ample qu'on lui mettait de force.

Le trajet en voiture lui parut très court car le temps de lui enfiler son vêtement, Sayuri était déjà emmenée hors de la voiture et guidée par les bras de personnes qui l'accompagnaient. On lui fit monter quelques marches. Une porte se referma derrière elle et on la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil bien confortable.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

- Si on ne peut plus faire des surprises…

- Hikaru ? Kaoru ? « Une surprise » ?! s'étrangla-t-elle avec colère en reconnaissant leurs voix. J'ai cru être enlevée par un pervers !

Le ricanement des jumeaux lui parut encore plus insupportable que d'ordinaire dans la mesure où elle ne pouvait pas voir leur visage.

- Aucun pervers n'oserait s'attaquer à toi. Trop effrayé, raillèrent les garçons qui devaient se trouver en face d'elle.

- Grrr ! Vous me le paierez, les Hitachiin Brothers ! Et toi aussi, Sanae !

- On ne prend que les cartes gold ! rirent-ils en chœur à cette menace.

Sayuri sentit qu'on l'attachait et quelques minutes après, elle sentit le sol s'incliner vers le haut. L'avion ? Ils partaient en avion ? Mais pour aller où ? Sa surprise décupla lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur chantonner gaiement tout en lui coiffant les cheveux. C'était quoi, ce plan ?

Le vol ne dura pas très longtemps car très vite le commandant de bord annonça l'atterrissage du jet. Quand ils atterrirent, Sayuri se laissa guider plus docilement –non sans s'indigner de ce genre de méthode condamnable- vers la nouvelle voiture qui les attendait. Après tout, si elle était avec sa jumelle et les frères Hitachiin, elle pouvait considérer qu'elle ne risquait rien. Quoique avec Hikaru et Kaoru…

Le trajet fut une nouvelle fois assez bref. Et quand on fit sortir Sayuri, elle entendit beaucoup de bruit autour d'elle. Des gens discutaient ou riaient, elle entendait d'autres crier joyeusement plus loin. Une douce odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air et des points de lumière perçaient au travers de son bandeau sombre. Les doigts de Sanae s'attaquèrent au nœud de son bandeau qui glissa enfin et libéra sa vue.

- Mais…

Elle se trouvait devant une longue allée bordée de stands en bois décorés de lampions. Des vendeurs de confiseries appelaient les clients potentiels, tous vêtus de yukatas et de getas ou de zoris. Les enfants riaient avec leur barbe à papa dans la main à s'amuser avec leur petit moulin à vent en papier quand d'autres ne tentaient pas leur chance aux différents jeux. Un matsuri ?

- Vous…

Elle fit volte face et rencontra les sourires gentiment moqueurs de ses trois kidnappeurs. Hikaru et Kaoru arboraient fièrement leurs beaux kimonos bleu canard qu'ils avaient porté au Cercle d'hôtes lors de la journée à thème spécial kimono et avaient relevé leur frange avec plusieurs barrettes assorties. Sanae s'était coiffée par un chignon serré avec des kanzashi pour le décorer et avait revêtu un joli yukata léger lilas agrémenté de gros camélias serré par un obi multicolore.

- On a bien choisi la couleur, on dirait… se félicita Sanae en admirant son aînée qui détaillait sa panoplie.

Sayuri portait un yukata bleu pastel parsemé de petits papillons qui remontaient le long de son vêtement pour se cacher sous son obi bleu nuit et doré et ses cheveux avaient été tressés en deux nattes basses nouées par un ruban. Elle accepta d'un air perplexe le petit sac en shirimen assorti à sa tenue que Sanae lui tendait.

- Mais…

- Quand on a vu qu'il y avait un matsuri à Kyôto, on n'a pas hésité ! s'amusèrent les jumeaux. On a encore plein de pratiques populaires à découvrir, nous !

- Tu es contente ? demanda Sanae.

Sayuri fit une petite moue grimaçante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser et aux réjouissances. Elle voulait juste rester un peu seule. Mais ils étaient tous là, enthousiastes, prêts à rire toute la nuit durant. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à résister au sourire de sa jumelle.

- Humph ! Très bien. Que je ne me sois pas époumonée pour rien… accepta-t-elle, le nez en l'air.

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! _Let's gooooo_ !

Trop tard, Hikaru et Kaoru avaient déjà tracé dans la foule, excités comme des petits enfants à Noël. C'était vraiment pour Sayuri qu'ils étaient venus ou pour eux ?

Cette soirée au matsuri était absolument délicieuse. Un parterre d'étoiles scintillait dans le ciel noir de Kyôto qui exhalait une douceur dans l'atmosphère agréable pour le festif qui flânait dans les allées. Le son des tambours traditionnels marquait un rythme lent en accord avec la démarche tranquille de nos quatre amis. L'odeur doucement alléchante des confiseries et autre nourriture eut vite raison d'eux. Hikaru et Kaoru se partagèrent une brochette de poulpe pendant que leurs compagnes dégustaient une barbe à papa filandreuse rose.

Une fois encore, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Forts et fiers de leur beauté, les jumeaux se complaisaient à lancer des sourires enjôleurs à toutes les filles qui les dévoraient du regard à la dérobée et qui détournaient les yeux en rougissant quand elles croisaient leur regard. Cet engouement qu'ils suscitaient leur valut rapidement un planter de bâtonnet de barbe à papa droit dans la glabelle.

Pour Hikaru et Kaoru, c'était le Paradis. Ils voulaient tout faire, tout goûter jusqu'au petit matin, tout ceci était très amusant ! Pour Sayuri et Sanae, elles profitaient simplement de l'instant. Elles n'en étaient pas à leur premier matsuri après tout.

- Ils portent bien le kimono, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura Sanae à son aînée en regardant Kaoru qui disputait une partie de Janken avec un homme assis derrière son stand.

Sayuri releva la tête vers lui puis finit par regarder sa jumelle. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux…

- Il te plait vraiment, hein ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête tout en tournant et retournant dans ses mains son uchiwa clairsemé de nuages. Oui, la réponse était d'une telle évidence. La jeune fille posa les mains sur son sternum.

- Mon cœur va exploser… Oui ! Ce soir, je lui dis !

- Hein ? s'étrangla Sayuri. Mais… Sanae ! C'est… enfin… lui ?

- Quoi ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui depuis des mois ! Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi ! Et toi, depuis le temps que tu fréquentes Hikaru, il ne s'est jamais rien passé ?

Sayuri garda le silence et contempla de loin Hikaru qui s'amusait à essayer le masque d'un kitsune. Elle gonfla un peu les joues. Pourquoi Sanae devait-elle lui rappeler quelque chose qu'elle préférait occulter pour le moment ? S'était-il réellement passé quelque chose ? Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait accepté son baiser mais qu'elle ne voulait pas débattre et lui était d'accord. L'affaire était close. N'est-ce pas ?

- Eh ! Sayuri, Sanae ! Regardez ! appelèrent les garçons qui les rejoignaient. Ce n'était pas évident, mais on a réussi !

Ils brandirent chacun devant elles le petit yoyo d'eau qu'ils étaient parvenus à pêcher dans une petite piscine à l'aide de crochets reliés à des feuilles en papier très délicates. Fiers de leurs exploits comme les grands gamins qu'ils étaient encore, ils offrirent leurs prises de guerre à leurs accompagnatrices. Celui de Sanae était jaune poussin cerclé de rose, de bleu et de vert et celui de Sayuri était blanc. Chacune glissa la ficelle de son yoyo autour de son majeur.

- Bien joué, s'amusa Sanae, touchée par le cadeau. Mais c'était facile, ça. La pêche au poisson, c'est plus difficile.

- Où ça ? s'exclama aussitôt Kaoru, surexcité et avec les yeux brillants. Je veux essayer ! Venez, on y va !

Sur ce, il empoigna la main de Sanae et tailla la route au grand galop. Hikaru commença à leur courir après en les priant de l'attendre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser sans lui mais s'arrêta bien vite, remarquant que Sayuri ne suivait pas. Elle restait là, la mine bougonne et sans entrain.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'amuser.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. J'ai le droit de déprimer.

Alors qu'elle venait de baisser la tête, une pichenette bien sentie claqua sur son front.

- Aïe ! Ca fait m… !

- Justement non, tu n'as pas le droit de déprimer, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras. A l'adresse de l'être qui occupe ce corps : rends-moi cette horripilante peste hautaine et méprisante qu'était l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux. Ce qu'elle est là ne me plait pas du tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelle suffisance ! Hikaru haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'un stand de tir. Il paya et s'empara d'une carabine pour mettre une peluche de nounours avec un gros ruban en joue.

- A moins que ce ne soit là la vraie Sayuri Suzumura… soupira-t-il en fermant un œil avec un sourire machiavélique. Quel ennui. Les jumeaux Hitachiin ont encore gagné, il semb…

Pan ! Le voisin du nounours, un éléphant rose dodu, tomba de son étagère. Surpris, le jeune homme abaissa son arme et se tourna vers la snipper qui rechargea sa carabine comme un G.I américain, l'œil brillant d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Prépare-toi, Hikaru Hitachiin.

Le sourire en coin d'Hikaru s'agrandit. Trop facile. Tellement prévisible, tellement fière… Mais tellement mieux.

S'ensuivit alors une lutte acharnée à la carabine entre les deux concurrents. Ils étaient tellement motivés qu'ils enchaînèrent les parties avec une telle virulence qu'un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux pour les observer dégommer une à une toutes les peluches du stand.

Au final, ils ne gardèrent pas les 16 peluches qu'ils avaient gagnées chacun mais repartirent avec juste la première qu'ils avaient remportée. Le défi était plus pour se mesurer à l'autre et lui rabattre son caquet plutôt que de gagner. Hikaru était content, son exaspérante et fière Sayuri était de retour. Il lui suffisait juste de confirmer son retour. Il jeta un regard à l'adolescente qui jouait avec les oreilles de son éléphant. Elle fronçait encore les sourcils. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était avec cette même expression d'envie de vaincre et de s'imposer.

- Encore déprimée ?

Elle pesta.

- Si tu crois que je vais pleurer dans tes bras, tu rêves en couleurs.

- Tu l'as bien fait hier.

Sayuri s'arrêta et le regarda continuer de marcher, une curieuse sensation dans son ventre. En fait, lui, ce garçon menteur, joueur, tricheur, immature… C'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un dont les qualités pouvaient vous amener à tomber a…

- Un moment secret à taire, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Hikaru qui fit volte-face vers elle avec son immortel sourire de diablotin. Alors, attention. Je pourrais me servir de cette parenthèse si tu venais un jour à…

Son interlocutrice manqua de s'étouffer de rage, le visage rouge.

- Tu serais capable de me faire chanter ? hurla-t-elle avant de s'élancer pour le courser. Espèce de profiteur ! Menteur ! Pernicieux personnage ! Je te hais ! Je te hais et je te méprise, Hikaru Hitachiin !!!

Tout en prenant ses jambes à son cou, Hikaru riait de bon cœur. Mission accomplie ! Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué !

¤¤¤

- Juste du papier ? Mais dans l'eau, l'épuisette va se crever !

- Ah ah ! C'est là la difficulté, jeune homme ! Bonne chance !

- Tu y arriveras, Kaoru ?

- Et comment ! Laisse-moi faire !

Agenouillé devant un baquet d'eau rempli de petits poissons rouges, Kaoru s'arma de sa petite épuisette de papier et scruta la vingtaine de proies qui nageaient avec tranquillité pour en élire une. Juste à sa droite, Sanae pouffa un peu de rire. Quel enfant il faisait ! Le forain aussi s'amusait aussi de l'ignorance du jeune homme et pour sa première pêche, il lui conseilla de prendre un petit poisson.

Sanae contempla Kaoru qui venait de choisir sa victime et un sourire discret étira ses lèvres. Le visage de la candeur lui allait si bien. Et ce n'était pas pour la jouer la comédie, il était sincère. A la pensée de savoir qu'elle était la seule à voir ces grands yeux pétillants et ce sourire impatient, son cœur s'allégea encore plus, prêt à s'envoler hors de sa poitrine.

- Le petit blanc tacheté de rouge, ça ira, Sanae ? demanda le garçon, en position.

- Hum ! Courage, Kaoru !

Le forain eut un petit rire.

- Avec une aussi charmante petite amie pour t'encourager, tu ne peux que gagner !

Pfiuuut ! Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux jeunes gens pour devenir rouges comme des tomates trop mûres. Kaoru baissa la tête sur le bassin et Sanae se cacha derrière son uchiwa.

- Nous… Enfin… Euh… C-Concentre-toi, Kaoru…

- H-Hum…

Il reprit un peu de concentration et se pencha au-dessus de l'eau, l'épuisette bien en main, tandis que Sanae essayait de calmer ses palpitations cardiaques. Oui, elle devait se lancer. Ce soir, elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aime depuis longtemps déjà. Mais elle se sentait si nerveuse. Oserait-elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Si Kaoru réussit à prendre ce poisson, je me confesserai. S'il n'y parvient pas, c'est que le destin ne veut pas que je le fasse. Alors je m'effacerai et continuerai d'agir comme d'ordinaire…

Elle regarda le petit être qui frétillait de sa nageoire caudale. L'issue de sa vie sentimentale dépendait de lui alors, qu'il fasse ce qu'il fallait.

Les sourcils froncés, Kaoru leva un peu la main. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la proie. Il plongea le bras et le ressortit aussitôt de l'eau.

- Ah !

Le poisson était là, à gigoter comme un fou sur son petit lit de papier mouillé. Il avait réussi ! Non, car dans la seconde qui suivit, l'épuisette se craquela. Sanae crut voir au ralenti le poisson retomber dans le bassin. Il tombait, il tombait, il tombait.

Plitch.

- Aaaah, nooon ! pleura Kaoru en serrant le poing. Je l'avais ! Je l'avais !

- Bien essayé, jeune homme.

Sanae restait encore pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il réussissait pour finalement échouer. Non…

- Je ne dirai rien…

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Sanae ?

La jeune fille croisa le regard bronze du rouquin, incapable de lui répondre. Inquiet de voir son amie aussi pâle tout d'un coup, il lui proposa d'aller ailleurs pour retrouver Hikaru et Sayuri. Alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner, Sanae baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qui se refermaient lentement. Quelle était cette douleur dans sa poitrine ?

¤¤¤

- Ouille… Tu cognes vraiment fort… Tu n'as vraiment pas la douceur d'une ballerine…

- Ca t'apprendra.

Remis du courroux de Sayuri qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la façon d'Hikaru d'exploiter ainsi ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le garçon eut un petit rire et regarda autour de lui. Avec tout cela, ils en avaient perdu Sanae et Kaoru dans toute cette foule.

La jeune fille à ses côtés plissa un peu les yeux et préféra s'occuper de sa canette de thé froide.

- Bah. Ils ne doivent pas faire grand-chose de bien méchant.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Il s'entendent plutôt bien tous les deux, dit Hikaru en s'asseyant sur le banc avec elle.

Ils firent silence. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne se parlèrent pas et ne firent qu'observer les gens qui passaient devant eux. Il y avait pas mal de couples. Certaines filles complimentaient leur compagnon pour la prestance qu'ils dégageaient en kimono. Ce détail interpella Sayuri qui jeta un coup d'œil de biais à son voisin. C'est vrai que le kimono lui allait bien. La couleur froide du tissu faisait ressortir l'orangé doux et chaud de ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. Elle gonfla un peu la poitrine de fierté. Oui, elle est était heureuse d'être aussi bien accompagnée.

De son côté, Hikaru pensait la même chose de son accompagnatrice. Il n'avait fait qu'à moitié attention quand elle avait mis un kimono le jour où Rin avait pris possession de son corps, mais ce yukata lui allait à ravir. Et ces tresses qui retombaient sur son buste, cela lui donnait un petit côté « enfant sage » qui cassait la rude image que Sayuri donnait d'ordinaire. Eh oui, messieurs, cette fille m'accompagne moi.

- Le mariage, tu le prends comment aujourd'hui ?

Hikaru cligna des yeux et regarda Sayuri. Elle faisait tourner sa canette dans ses mains, l'air pensif. Il n'avait perçu ni angoisse, ni ironie. C'était une question comme cela. Néanmoins, elle semblait sérieuse ; ses yeux étaient fixes.

Le jeune homme se permit un petit temps de réflexion. Aujourd'hui ? Il y a environ trois semaines, il hurlait à l'hérésie, et à présent, il voyait ce passage obligé comme un événement important mais pas insurmontable. Un peu comme un examen en fait. S'il faisait le travail correctement, ce qu'il y aurait derrière n'en serait que bon. Les révisions avaient commencé très tard, mais il se sentait serein.

Un feu d'artifice rougeoyant explosa au-dessus de leurs têtes dans le ciel.

- On sera promis l'un à l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ?

Il se leva et sourit à Sayuri.

- Le pire est passé. Le meilleur reste à vivre.

Sayuri le regarda longuement, muette. Pourquoi ce sourire lui avait-elle donné l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre ?

¤¤¤

A force de rechercher Hikaru et Sayuri, Kaoru et Sanae avaient fini par sortir du matsuri pour se retrouver dans la cour déserte d'un temple. Les lieux étaient vides et sombres, faiblement éclairés par les lointains lampions de la fête à quelques pas d'ici. Le bruit était comme étouffé entre les murs de pierre. Il faisait plus frais aussi.

- Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'aller au temple, ça ne te dérange pas si je fais une prière ? demanda Kaoru en s'approchant de l'autel.

- Non, bien sûr. Fais.

Sanae le regarda jeter sa pièce de 100 yens, joindre ses mains en prière et baisser un peu le front dessus.

Alors, ça se terminerait ainsi ? Après tout ce temps à le voir de loin, de détailler chacune de ses expressions faciales à la dérobée, d'apprendre chacun de ses sourires en cachette, écouter son rire sans qu'il n'en sache rien, elle devrait renoncer à tout cela ?

Elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec son jumeau, à Cerisiers et Orchidée. C'était peu après la création du Cercle d'hôtes. Elle bavardait avec une amie quand, en passant devant la salle de musique numéro 3, cette amie lui signala qu'ici siégeait un club uniquement composé de très beaux garçons. Elle avait alors tourné la tête. Au même moment, la porte s'entrebâillait pour laisser une fille en sortir. Plus loin, derrière elle, installés dans un sofa, les jumeaux Hitachiin qui souriaient. Ce qui s'émanait d'eux était si chaleureux. Son cœur s'était mis en suspend, le temps pour la porte de se refermer.

Depuis, chaque jour était une lutte pour le voir un maximum de fois sans que lui ne la voie. Elle se sentait si insignifiante à côté de ce charisme et de cette assurance que tout son être lui inspirait. Elle avait fini par le connaître sans jamais avoir pu décrocher un mot à son adresse. Mais cela lui suffisait. Cela lui suffisait jusqu'au jour où son père lui révéla à elle et Sayuri que son entreprise allait fusionner avec celle de la Madame Hitachiin.

« - _Hitachiin ?_

_- Oui. Elle a deux fils, des jumeaux. Pour assurer la transmission du patrimoine et ne pas perdre le contrôle de « _Sakura & Ayame _», Madame Hitachiin et moi avons décidé de vous fiancer tous les quatre._ »

Elle avait cru mourir tant le choc lui avait été violent. Son ouïe, sa vue et sa perception des choses s'étaient coupées pendant quelques secondes. Fiancée… à _lui_ ?

Sanae releva un peu le menton et ses yeux caressèrent les contours de la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos dans la pénombre. Elle serra le poing. Jamais ! Elle ne se résoudrait jamais à taire ce que son âme hurlait tous les jours toujours un peu plus fort. Au diable le destin ! Elle était amoureuse de Kaoru Hitachiin et ce soir, son cœur s'ouvrirait.

- Kaoru…

- Sanae, je voudrais te dire merci.

- Hé ?

Kaoru releva la tête de sa prière et tapa dans ses mains comme il fallait le faire pour attirer la bienveillance des esprits à soi, le visage vers le ciel étoilé.

- Quand ton père a dit que le 31, nous serions fiancés, j'ai enfin réalisé que le temps de l'insouciance et de la légèreté s'achèverait sous peu et que bientôt, toutes les choses du monde adulte allaient nous tomber dessus avec le mariage, les responsabilités, le sérieux, etc… D'ici là, je veux profiter de cette indolence et ne pas me prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses. Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer. Et là, on est juste dans un matsuri à s'amuser comme les gens du peuple. Je ne veux rien de plus que cela. C'est parfait.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire un peu enfantin.

- Et je te remercie de cet instant simple et sans ajout superflu en ta compagnie, Sanae. Merci.

Un feu d'artifice rougeoyant explosa derrière lui dans le ciel.

- Whouaa ! Regarde, le feu d'artifice commence ! s'extasia le jeune homme en se retournant, les yeux aux ciel.

Le bruit de la détonation avait couvert celui de la large craquelure qui venait de fendre le cœur de son accompagnatrice. « Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer ». « Je ne veux rien de plus que cela ». « Sans ajout superflu ». La bouche de son âme qui, quelque instants auparavant, était prête à s'époumoner, se referma lentement à mesure qu'elle se gelait. Kaoru, pourquoi as-tu tout gâché ?

- Ca ne vaut pas ce que l'on donne pour nos garden-parties, mais c'est quand même très joli ! Tu en penses quoi, Sa… ?

Quand il fit volte-face, il ne vit plus personne. Le son des getas de la jeune fille avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

* * *

Maintenant, on comprend le sens du titre de ce chapitre. XD Quand ça va mieux entre Hikaru et Sayuri, la roue tourne chez Sanae ! 

Je ne sais pas si les jumeaux sont déjà allés à un matsuri, mais je me disais que ça serait plus drôle de les y emmener pour la première fois. XD

Comme vous le devinez, Sanae sera la jumelle centrale pour quelques chapitres. Finira-t-elle par se confesser ? Affaire à suivre !

Prochain chapitre : Cachotteries ! Je continuerai de faire bonne figure !


	27. Tu ne comprends pas

C'est bon, j'ai réglé mon problème de fin de chapitre et ça m'a même donné lieu à ENFIN un chapitre de FRANCHE discussion. XD Mais là, je ralenti un peu le rythme, je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion. Rassurez-vous, je vous abandonne pas.

En attendant, répondons à mes revieweuses qui ne m'abandonnent pas. XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Mokoso** : Lol ben quoi ? C'est tellement plus drôle de tout foutre en l'air au dernier moment ! XD Cassye est une sadique et mes précédents lecteurs peuvent en témoigner ! Mdr ! Lol toi aussi tu as la lecture agitée ? Ca doit être fun ! Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Mon dieu, je l'ai traumatisé avec Takumi… XD Zen Elenthya, zeeeen… Pour répondre à ta questin, depuis le coup du bain commun avec les jumeaux au début de l'aventure, elle reste prudente. En fait, elle prend une fourche et la plante dans l'eau. Mouahahaha ! Non en fait, j'en sais rien. Elle passe le bras dans l'eau, tout simplement ? Mdr ! Je savais que ce qu'allait faire Sanae allait t'outrer. XD Mais que veux-tu. Comme nombreuses demoiselles, elle est timide et elle à besoin de se challenger pour s'aider. Mais bon, tu me connais : quand ça va, j'arrange tout. Et quand tout va bien… je détruis tout. On est en bas, là. On ne peut que monter ! Quoique… XD Rassure-toi, l'affaire Kaoru/Sanae n'est pas finie. Kiss et merci !

On avait fini sur un sale retournement de situation. Qu'en est-il de l'après ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 27 : Tu ne comprends pas_**

- Sanae ?

Kaoru balaya son champ visuel rapidement. Personne. Sanae s'était délayée dans les airs comme de la vapeur. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? D'abord un peu hagard, Kaoru ne chercha pas plus à comprendre et partit en courant pour tenter de retrouver la jeune fille.

Sa course l'entraîna dans l'allée principale du matsuri. Le retour à l'avalanche de lumière, de couleurs, de sons et d'odeurs fut assez violent pour Kaoru, mais il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il était plus absorbé à vite retrouver parmi cette foule de visages celui de Sanae.

Enfin, il aperçut plus loin dans la masse humaine une vague silhouette enroulée dans un yukata couleur lilas orné de camélias.

- Sanae !

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore d'elle et lui attrapa le poignet. A ce contact, Sanae s'arrêta tout doucement comme une ballerine qui s'était arrêtée de tourner dans sa boite à musique. Kaoru fut traversé par une étrange sensation. Il avait un peu l'impression de saisir de l'eau entre ses doigts et que celle-ci était en train de s'écouler lentement contre sa paume.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Silence. Il n'aimait pas cela.

- Voulais-tu… me dire quelque chose ?

Sanae tourna faiblement la tête vers lui. Après une pause, elle lui fit face. Sous son poignet emprisonné dans la main du rouquin, sa main s'était refermée en un poing étroit. Ses yeux étaient humides et pourtant, ses joues ne comportaient aucune trace de larmes. Quand il la vit ainsi, Kaoru eut une envie irrépressible de se donner une gifle.

- Non, je n'ai plus rien à dire, répondit-elle d'une voix posée.

Il y eut un moment où tous deux virent les gens passer près d'eux au ralenti comme si le temps s'était suspendu tout autour. Il avait froid tout d'un coup. Pourquoi ?

- Kaoru ! Sanae !

Les voix d'Hikaru et de Sayuri redonnèrent un brusque rythme normal aux personnes qui les doublaient et le son revint avec tout autant de violence. Kaoru relâcha le poignet de Sanae aussi promptement qu'il se serait brûlé tandis que les deux autres jeunes gens les rejoignaient.

- On se demandait où vous pouviez bien être, sourit Hikaru avec un nikuman fumant dans la main.

- Avez-vous vu ce feu d'…

Sayuri s'interrompit, refroidie par l'expression éteinte de sa cadette. Son esprit se mit à tourner à mille à l'heure. S'était-elle confessée ? Kaoru l'avait-il repoussée ? Pire ! Se serait-il moqué d'elle ? Une rage bouillonnante s'empara d'elle. Elle était sur le point de lui hurler quelque chose quand sa jumelle passa près d'elle.

- Rentrons, chuchota-t-elle.

L'élan de Sayuri pour admonester Kaoru se rompit dans la seconde, brisé par la tristesse qui entourait le mot de sa jumelle. Elle se contenta alors de gratifier le cadet Hitachiin d'un regard assassin et retourna vite auprès de Sanae. Aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre, Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais que se passait-il, enfin ?

Le retour en jet privé se fit dans un silence de mort. Sanae, assise près d'un hublot, s'était parée du masque de la neutralité. Néanmoins, il fallait croire que ce visage composé comportait quelques fissures car aucune des trois autres personnes ne fut dupée. L'ambiance était froide sans être tendue. Il y avait quelque chose d'interrompu dans l'atmosphère. Sayuri ne cessait de triturer son uchiwa avec nervosité tant elle était impatiente de rentrer pour demander à sa jumelle ce qui s'était passé. Elle aurait pu le lui demander tout de suite mais elle se refusait à mettre Sanae dans l'embarras. Même silence chez les jumeaux Hitachiin. Hikaru avait détourné les yeux car même si ce malaise n'était pas de sa faute, il avait senti le besoin de ne pas chercher tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Quant à Kaoru, il n'était guère mieux loti : s'il regardait Sanae, il lui était impossible de capter ses yeux et s'il se tournait vers Sayuri, il avait droit au regard fraternel assassin de la grande sœur protectrice. La soirée avait si bien commencé…

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, dans les alentours de minuit, Sanae fut la première à quitter la limousine pour se diriger vers le porche de la demeure, suivie par sa sœur d'un pas hésitant. Les garçons sortirent à leur tour de la voiture et eurent le temps de voir la cadette des sœurs s'incliner légèrement vers eux :

- Merci pour cette sortie.

Sayuri sentit qu'elle devait aussi les remercier. Après tout, à la base, tout cela avait été organisé pour elle.

- Euh… Oui… Merci… ajouta-t-elle.

Sa voix mêlait l'étrange mariage de l'embarras à cause de l'humeur maussade de sa jumelle, de la colère et de l'hésitation car il était difficile d'avoir l'air dégagé dans une telle situation.

Aussi incertains que Sayuri, Hikaru et Kaoru répondirent un vague « Euh… De rien… » mal assuré et les filles entrèrent pour monter directement à l'étage.

Une fois la porte de la chambre rose dragée refermée, Sayuri n'attendit pas plus :

- Bon, raconte.

Sanae secoua lentement la tête alors qu'elle dénouait son obi-jîme puis son obi.

- Il t'a repoussée ? poursuivit Sayuri avec un peu plus de douceur.

- Non.

Sanae plia avec grand soin son large ruban de soie sauvage, les yeux dans le vague avec un sourire en demi teinte.

- En réalité, je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui ai décidé de repousser ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Son aînée pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Sanae lui expliqua juste que Kaoru lui avait fait clairement comprendre que la situation qu'il vivait actuellement lui suffisait et qu'il ne voulait rien voir perturber cet équilibre. Sayuri comprit maintenant pourquoi sa sœur était déprimée. Être ainsi coupée dans son élan alors qu'elle était vraiment prête à lui avouer son amour était aussi difficile que se faire rejeter.

Elle eut un faible rire.

- Au moins, il m'a arrêtée à temps. Si je lui avais dit, tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle je l'aurais mis ?

- Et toi, dans quel état aurais-tu été ? pensa Sayuri avec peine en s'approchant de son autre.

- Du coup, je vais… attendre. Et me taire… encore…

- Sanae…

Sayuri prit sa sœur dans ses bras au moment où sa voix tremblait trop pour contenir davantage. Sa tristesse étouffée contre le yukata de sa grande sœur, l'adolescente s'excusa auprès d'elle pour son comportement. Ils avaient fait tout cela pour lui remonter le moral et la voilà qui fichait tout par terre avec ses états d'âme.

- Shhh… Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Sayuri en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. J'avais vraiment raison depuis le tout début : Kaoru Hitachiin est un crétin.

Deux pièces plus loin, Hikaru et Kaoru étaient affairés à se changer dans la même ambiance maussade :

- Mais je ne comprends pas moi non plus !

- Arrête, Kaoru, c'est à peine si elle t'a regardé au retour… Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

D'abord, le cadet répondit que non, il n'avait rien dit de spécial avant de repenser à cette discussion dans le temple. Il rapporta à son frère ses paroles et Hikaru comprit. Pour que Sanae s'effondre ainsi, elle devait être sur le point de lui dire quelque chose de très important. Il fronça un peu les sourcils. C'était évident. Elle était amoureuse de Kaoru et depuis très longtemps certainement s'il se remémorait correctement les attitudes de la jeune fille face à son jumeau.

Le petit nez chafouin de la jalousie se pointa dans l'esprit d'Hikaru qui en fut d'ailleurs assez étonné. Il pensait avoir franchi ce cap, mais il fallait croire que non. Il restait un grand frère, et un grand frère fusionnel après tout…

- Alors, tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? demanda Kaoru qui enfilait un débardeur ample.

Silence où il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, vraiment rien…

Non, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son frère, il voulait encore le garder juste pour lui. Quand il entendit Kaoru supposer à haute voix que Sanae souffrait simplement d'une baisse de moral, les tenailles de la culpabilité tirèrent les entrailles d'Hikaru. Cependant, il tint bon.

Après avoir enfilé son tee-shirt ample, le plus jeune des frères se laissa tomber sur le lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête.

- Et toi, avec Sayuri ? Ca n'a pas trop été la guerre ?

Son frère papillonna un peu des paupières comme s'il sortait du sommeil. La soirée avait été… étrange. Etrange, mais dans un bon sens du terme. En réalité, ce qui l'avait le plus déstabilisé, c'était la question que Sayuri lui avait posée quant à son sentiment actuel sur leur future union. Plus surprenant encore, c'était ce qu'il en avait pensé. Pour être honnête Hikaru se trouvait changé depuis l'affaire des amphétamines. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se serait autant impliqué pour Sayuri Suzumura. D'un côté, elle avait changé elle aussi. Et les différents visages qu'elle lui avait offert n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder.

- Non, ça se passe bien, dit-il simplement en prenant place près de son autre.

Kaoru tourna lentement la tête vers lui d'un air dubitatif.

- « Ca se passe bien » ? C'est tout ?

- Ca sous-entend quoi, ça ?

- Rien… Juste que… Vu comment tu faisais des pieds et des mains pour Sayuri ces derniers temps, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus.

Tchac ! En plein dans le mille. La gémellité et sa faculté de connaître son autre de A à Z étaient parfois gênantes. Hikaru n'eut pas à répondre car la main de son cadet venait chercher la sienne.

- Tu ne m'oublies pas, hein ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Hikaru tira un peu le bras de son autre vers lui et le garda contre lui. Il eut un sourire dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux sans personne. Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Son trop plein de pensées s'évacua de sa tête comme la vapeur d'eau se perdait dans l'atmosphère. Alors, sans un bruit, sans une parole, Hikaru et Kaoru profitèrent de l'exclusivité de l'instant et laissèrent le sommeil les emporter.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux Hitachiins et les jumelles Suzumura se retrouvèrent à la table du petit déjeuner comme chaque matin. L'atmosphère était fermée sans être électrifiée. A l'étonnement des garçons, Sanae avait retrouvé son habituelle bonne humeur et souriait. Pourtant, tous devinaient que quelque chose avait changé. Attristée pour elle, Sayuri n'aimait pas voir sa sœur faire bonne figure simplement pour ne pas embarrasser ni leurs hôtes ni elle.

- Sois plus égoïste, Sanae, bon sang ! s'insurgeait silencieusement l'aînée en se défoulant sur la cuillère de son thé qu'elle touillait furieusement.

Chez les garçons, on préférait faire silence comme si la soirée de la veille avait quelque chose de tabou. Mais depuis le temps, ils avaient appris à savoir que lorsque Sanae était tourmentée par quelque chose, ce n'était jamais pour rien. Et des quatre personnes présentes autour de la table sous la tonnelle, trois étaient au courant du pourquoi.

Hikaru baissait les yeux sur son toast, les lèvres scellées. Il n'aimait pas voir son jumeau avec cette mine d'incompréhension peinée, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Autant parce qu'il voulait le garder encore un peu que parce que c'était à Sanae de le lui révéler ses sentiments.

Pour Sanae, même si la situation n'était pas agréable, elle l'avait acceptée. Soit. Si Kaoru ne voulait rien de plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà, elle attendrait. Peut-être qu'au moment des fiançailles, elle pourrait enfin ouvrir son cœur.

- Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? demanda-t-elle avec autant de naturel que possible.

Hikaru et Kaoru échangèrent un regard hésitant et retinrent à moitié une grimace de mal-être.

- Eh bien… Nous n'avons rien prévu de particulier…

- Oh…

Et le silence retomba, bien plus pesant que le précédent. Chacun replongea le nez dans sa tasse et le repas se poursuivit sans que personne ne pipe mot.

Plus tard, les frères se rendirent dans la véranda tandis que les filles disputaient une partie de go dans le petit salon, de l'autre côté de l'aile du pavillon. Tous deux s'écroulèrent dans le fauteuil blanc crème en soupirant.

- On devait s'en occuper aujourd'hui… marmonna Hikaru en se massant les sinus.

- … et vu l'ambiance, je commence à me demander si on doit vraiment préparer quelque chose, acheva Kaoru en grimaçant.

Ils levèrent la tête au plafond.

- D'un côté, c'est leur anniversaire…

Eh oui. Dans maintenant 2 jours, Sayuri et Sanae fêteraient leurs 17 ans ce 25 août. Hikaru et Kaoru, sous suggestion de leurs parents, devaient organiser quelque chose pour l'occasion. Garden-party, réception ou simple cocktail avec dîner, ils avaient carte blanche, pourvu que cela puisse plaire à leurs futures.

Hélas, depuis quelques temps, tout allait de travers et tout était remis en cause. Déjà, rien que le projet de convier les camarades de classe de Sayuri était fortement compromis depuis qu'elle avait été exclue et maintenant, le trouble qui régnait entre les deux fratries n'aidait en rien les choses. Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais jouir d'une situation stable ?

- On ne peut pas ne rien faire, décréta Kaoru. Comment ça serait vu par les parents sinon ?

- Je vois déjà leurs têtes outrées. Oui, il faut tenter le coup.

Au fond, Kaoru espérait que les choses se seraient arrangées avec Sanae entre temps ou que, si cela n'était pas le cas, fêter l'anniversaire des filles permettrait de recoller les morceaux. Oui. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir cassé quelque chose.

Au début, ils pensèrent emmener les filles pour une journée à Paris avec déjeuner au sommet de la Tour Eiffel avec au soir une réception, mais les plus de treize heures d'avion par aller que cela impliquait leur suffit à abandonner l'affaire. Pour 24 heures, ça ne valait pas le coup. De plus, ils avaient appris que Sayuri et Sanae étaient attachées à la famille, ce qui leur permit d'opter pour quelque chose comme un dîner avec réunion des familles au manoir. Après, il suffirait de trouver quoi ajouter pour agrémenter au mieux la soirée.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'Hikaru et Kaoru rassemblèrent toutes les données qu'ils avaient pu amasser depuis leur emménagement avec les jumelles pour déterminer ce qui leur ferait plaisir. Ils retinrent l'admiration commune des sœurs pour la France. Après tout, s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller en France, pourquoi la France ne viendrait-elle pas à elles ? Les idées commencèrent à germer et petit à petit le projet de soirée d'anniversaire prit forme. Ca serait très beau, d'autant plus que les jumeaux étaient décidés à organiser quelque chose qui se déroulerait bien.

Les coups de téléphone s'enchaînèrent. Ils voulaient connaître un maximum de choses sur les goûts des jumelles pour assurer de préparer une belle surprise : les parents, les amis, toute personne qui connaissait de près Sayuri et Sanae était une source d'information à exploiter.

Les préparatifs durèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Nos deux amis avaient récolté suffisamment d'informations, ils pourraient passer à la mise en forme pour l'après-midi. A midi, ils quittèrent la véranda pour retrouver leurs hôtesses qui les attendaient déjà. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans une atmosphère détendue mais la suspicion de Sayuri s'éveilla quand elle vit les garçons vite quitter la table pour s'en aller encore ailleurs.

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez ainsi ? Déjà que vous nous avez évitées toute la matinée…

- Notre présence vous incommode-t-elle ? ajouta sa sœur avec déception.

Hikaru et Kaoru eurent une grimace alors qu'ils leur tournaient le dos. Aïe. Dur de se faire pincer quand on ne pouvait rien dire.

- Nous avons à faire, répondirent-ils le plus simplement du monde.

Un peu revenue à ses débuts jansénistes depuis que Kaoru avait gâché la déclaration de sa cadette, Sayuri avait retrouvé le besoin de s'imposer à nouveau dans la fratrie Hitachiin :

- Et cette affaire est tellement importante pour vous que vous nous ignorez comme des étrangères ? persifla-t-elle en plissant un peu les yeux.

Ils serrèrent les dents, conscients qu'elle n'allait pas les lâcher aussi facilement. Un prétexte ! N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui l'énerve suffisamment pour la couper dans son élan. A ce moment, une idée vint à l'esprit de Kaoru. Idée qui n'était pas la meilleure dans la conjoncture actuelle des choses :

- On… Nous devons répondre à nos fans du Cercle d'hôtes ! A ne pas nous voir pendant un mois, elles défaillent et nous inondent de lettres ! mentit-il. Il faut bien prendre soin de sa clientèle, non ?

- O-Oui, tout à fait ! appuya son autre avec un clin d'œil complice pour le féliciter. Si vous permettez, nous avons de quoi faire !

Et sur ce, ils se hâtèrent de traverser la petite allée sur l'herbe pour retourner à l'intérieur du pavillon, en laissant ainsi derrière eux Sayuri et Sanae qui en avaient la bouche entrouverte d'ébahissement.

Sanae baissa la tête et serra fortement entre ses doigts sa longue jupe de mousseline blanche. Alors, c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait « rien de plus » ? C'était pour mieux se préoccuper de ses clientes ? Et elle, que faisait-il d'elle ? Elle qui allait devenir dans quelques jours sa fiancée officielle ? Ses doigts se crispèrent encore un peu plus. Une terrible sensation d'abandon entoura la jeune fille de ses bras glacés. Comment pouvait-il faire ainsi le joli cœur devant elle sans se cacher ? Cherchait-il à l'humilier d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais pourquoi ?

Sayuri était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit, mais en plus haineux. Leurs clientes ? Ils laissaient en plan leurs futures fiancées pour s'occuper de leurs clientes ? Et cet espèce d'hypocrite lâche d'Hikaru Hitachiin ! « _On sera promis l'un à l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? » « Le pire est passé, le meilleur reste à venir _», hein ? Il lui faisait de grandes belles phrases grandiloquentes pour ensuite s'en retourner à sa profession d'hôte pour lycéennes légères ? Il avait vraiment bien joué la comédie pour bien se faire voir ! Les poings de la jeune fille se refermèrent lentement et se serrèrent jusqu'à trembler. Quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu endormir ainsi sa méfiance depuis cette histoire d'amphétamines ? Sa première impression avait vraiment été la meilleure : ces deux-là n'étaient que des profiteurs menteurs et séducteurs !

En dépit du terrible sifflement à leur oreille droite qui s'insinuait dans leur tête, les frères Hitachiin s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour tout organiser. La pensée de préparer quelque chose de mémorable pour leurs amies leur donnait le cœur léger et l'impression que cela allait arranger les choses entre eux quatre leur regonflait le moral.

Ils s'occupèrent ainsi d'appeler les invités, les décorateurs, de grands chefs cuisiniers pour le repas, des musiciens et tout autre personne qui devait ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice du 25 août. D'ordinaire, c'était Kyôya qui s'occupait d'organiser les fêtes et les événements du Cercle, à eux cette fois de prouver qu'ils avaient du talent.

Aux alentours de 16 heures, le ventre des jumeaux se mit à grogner en parfaite synchronisation.

- Je nous fais monter des gâteaux ? proposa Kaoru qui dressait les plans de table.

- Laisse, j'y vais. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes après être resté assis aussi longtemps.

- OK.

Hikaru se leva donc de son lit puis quitta la chambre en s'étirant longuement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ils avaient bien avancé. A ce rythme, ils auraient terminé auj…

Il se tut en apercevant Sayuri qui montait à l'étage vêtue d'un peignoir avec une serviette entourant ses cheveux. Elle devait probablement revenir de la piscine. Le jeune homme l'appela pour la saluer. Sayuri se retourna aussitôt à l'entente de son prénom et ce fut un regard de gel qui transperça son interlocuteur.

- Sa… yuri ? fit Hikaru, incrédule par tant de froideur.

Il la vit s'approcher de lui à grand pas, ses yeux noirs plus sombres que d'ordinaire.

- A quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? tonna l'adolescente sans le moindre préambule. Ca vous amuse de vous jouer de nous comme ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! J'en ai assez de vous voir faire les gentils avec nous pour ensuite nous mettre à l'écart et faire comme si nous n'existions pas !

Le garçon comprit qu'elle n'appréciait pas leurs cachotteries, mais son ébauche de sourire complice fut de nouveau coupée :

- Et c'est vraiment hypocrite de la part de Kaoru ! surenchérit Sayuri. Moi qui croyais qu'il aimait bien Sanae, la pauvre ne comprend même pas ce qui se passe et se demande même ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour qu'il lui fasse subir cela ! S'occuper de vos clientes alors que tu as certainement une idée de ses sentiments, non mais vraiment ! Quelle indélicatesse !

Cette fois-ci, Hikaru oublia son idée de la rassurer, interpellé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Comment ? Sayuri, si c'est contre Kaoru que tu es en colère, pourquoi me houspiller moi ?

- P… !

La jeune fille se tut brusquement, prise de court. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'elle aussi avait été blessée par leur attitude après qu'elle ait commencé à vraiment apprécier Hikaru. Oui, vraiment l'apprécier. Elle ne lui dirait jamais qu'elle avait eu la faiblesse d'avoir mis des sentiments dans ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- P… P-Parce ce… Parce que c'est avec toi que je parle, là ! reprit-elle en se donnant un maximum de contenance. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à grandir tous les deux et que vous appreniez ce qu'est la constance ! Les hypocrites, je les déteste toujours autant ! Continuez donc de nous ignorer, on verra ce qu'il se passera dans quelques jours !

Sur ce, elle le doubla en le bousculant un peu pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hikaru la regarda partir, hébété. « Les hypocrites, je les déteste toujours autant » ? Kaoru et lui-même étaient-ils sous-entendus ici ? Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce son imagination ou Sayuri Suzumura ne venait-elle pas de parler pour elle-même de façon détournée ?

Il secoua la tête. Tout ceci devenait d'un compliqué… Et dire qu'ils faisaient tout cela simplement pour leur faire plaisir. Encore.

* * *

Alalala… Que c'est compliqué tout cela… 

Sayuri commencerait-elle par baisser la garde ? Hum…

Prochain chapitre : Non ! Je dois lui dire ! Le plan infernal !


	28. Comment lui dire?

Raaaah… Maintenant que j'ai fait le chapitre explicatif entre Hikaru et Sayuri, je bloque… Dans mon repère temporel, il reste 4 jours avant les fiançailles… Que faire pour combler ce trou ?!

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Mokoso** : 100 seulement ? Lol je pensais avoir fait mieux… XD Tu arrives à voir les avancées entre toutes ces disputes ? Chapeau ! C'est pas facile. XD Si je vais les mettre ensembkle ?! O-o Eh oh ! Ca va faire plus de 30 chapitres que je m'évertue à les caser sans rien brusquer et réaliser de la façon la mieux maîtrisée possible une évolution de caractères réaliste, et tout ça pour ne pas les caser ? Mais bien sûr que si ! XD La fin est toute tracée depuis le départ, mais c'est le développement qui est intéressant dans cette fic. Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Mais quoi euh ? XD C'est tellement plus marrant de leurs faire faire des vagues que de les caser tout de suite et s'ennuyer par la suite ; Je comprends que ça te frustre et pour moi, c'est signe que ma recette est efficace. Lol. Pour les jumeaux, je devais leur faire trouver une excuse qui déçoive les filles, c'était pour mieux les préparer à la suite. Quand à Sayuri, elle commence à mettre sa réelle confiance en Hikaru, mais comme elle est maladroite, elle refuse aucun écart. Mais promis, tu seras vite TRES contente. Kiss et merci ! Reste avec nous et courage pour tes concours !

Après les précédents chapitres un peu lourd, il était temps de faire place à un peu plus de liberté. Vous vous rappelez le chapitre des jumeaux espions ? J'ai voulu en refaire un dans la même trempe, et voici ! J'espère que vous aimerez. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à faire un peu n'importe quoi, surtout dans les dernières techniques ! XD

Ici, après Hikaru et Sayuri, voici le chapitre « song-fic » de Sanae ! Elle s'appelle « En dedans » de Sandrine François. Enjoy it !

* * *

_**Chapitre 28 : Comment lui dire**_

Une nouvelle matinée du mois d'août se levait sur la propriété Hitachiin. Le soleil était déjà haut et bien chaud. Le ciel était limpide, sans trace de nuages, juste piqueté par les quelques oiseaux qui volaient dans le lointain. Dehors, les jardiniers s'affairaient à soigner les plantes assoiffées et à tailler les arbustes et les haies à l'ombre de leurs grands chapeaux. La fontaine de la cour éclairait de mille reflets les façades de la demeure silencieuse et son glouglou monotone rafraîchissait à lui seul la personne qui se laissait à l'écouter un instant.

Derrière la fenêtre du premier étage, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux miel contemplait la beauté des fleurs qui coloraient les parterres entourant l'aile du pavillon. Leur parfum entêtant lui montait lentement au nez et apaisait ses idées un peu confuses.

Le lendemain, elle fêterait ses 17 ans avec sa jumelle et pourtant, elle se sentait un peu esseulée. Elle n'aimait pas la lourdeur qui planait dans le manoir depuis ce fameux soir de matsuri.

_« - Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer. »_ lui avait-il dit.

Elle baissa les yeux. Très bien. Elle avait accepté. Après tout, ils avaient encore du temps. Sayuri n'approuvait pas du tout son attitude, bien trop généreuse et indigne d'eux comme elle le lui disait toujours. Mais était-ce de sa faute si elle respectait Kaoru au point de s'effacer ainsi ? Sanae était patiente. Elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que cela paierait.

Des éclats de rires lointains attirèrent son attention. La jeune fille tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et tendit l'oreille. Oui, c'était bien des rires. Ceux des jumeaux Hitachiin semblerait-il.

Sanae quitta son poste d'observation et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre des garçons pour y coller l'oreille. Elle les entendit chantonner et rire à pleine voix comme s'ils fêtaient un grand événement.

Peut-être s'appuya-t-elle un peu trop contre la porte car celle-ci s'ouvrit malgré elle. D'abord propulsée faiblement en avant, l'adolescente se redressa très vite et s'inclina pour s'excuser de son impolitesse.

- Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas… Hu ?

Le grand brouhaha qui résonnait dans la pièce la força à se redresser pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'en revenait pas.

La chambre d'Hikaru et Kaoru s'était transformée en chambre du sultan des Mille et une nuits. Des draperies de soie aux tons chauds dorés, safran, orangés, rouges et framboise pendaient aux murs autour de l'immense lit à baldaquin obombré de tissus transparents violet et recouverts d'énormes coussins. Des tapis s'étalaient sur toute la surface du sol, finement ouvragés par des motifs travaillés et des courbes gracieuses. Les meubles aussi avaient changé et épousaient le style oriental des lieux. Un doux parfum d'épices semblait flotter dans les airs.

Mais ce qui frappa Sanae ne fut pas la nouvelle décoration de la chambre des frères, mais les frères eux-mêmes. Ces derniers avaient revêtu leur tenue de princes arabes avec les pantalons bouffants serrés aux chevilles, les babouches, un petit gilet sans manche ouvert sur la poitrine et incrusté de pierreries et le petit turban orné d'une émeraude pour l'un et d'un rubis pour l'autre. Installés sur leur lit immense, ces deux pachas riaient aux éclats avec… tout un tas de filles habillés en danseuses du ventre autour d'eux ?!

- Mais…

Ce faible murmure dévoisé réussit miraculeusement à atteindre les oreilles des princes qui ne parurent nullement surpris de l'arrivée de la visiteuse.

- Yo, Sanae ! saluèrent-ils d'excellente humeur.

Sanae ne fut pas en mesure de les entendre ou de leur répondre, obnubilée par la vision de cette vingtaine de filles qui gloussaient d'une voix forte et qui se collaient contre Hikaru et Kaoru en ronronnant presque. La jeune fille regarda Kaoru qui était heureux comme un coq en pâte et ne s'intéressait pas du tout à sa présence, bien trop occupé à accepter une datte que sa voisine de gauche lui tendait amoureusement.

- Kaoru… souffla-t-elle, prise d'une montée acide qui remontait. Pourquoi… tu fais ça…

Le garçon la remarqua enfin et lui retourna un sourire narquois en serrant un peu ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux courtisanes pour les ramener davantage à lui :

- Quoi ? C'était à prévoir, non ? railla-t-il sans pitié. Tu crois franchement que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie ? Tu rêves, ma pauvre. Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'aimes, déjà ?

- D… Depuis la création du Cercle environ…

Elle avait répondu comme une automate tant elle était pétrifiée par le regard de Kaoru, le son de sa voix et le bonheur qui ressortait de lui à s'amuser de la sorte.

Le garçon éclata de rire, imité de son aîné puis se tourna vers les groupies qui l'entouraient :

- Tu es vraiment lente à la détente, chère Sanae. Désolé, mais je ne veux pas de tes sentiments à rebours. Moi, j'ai toutes les clientes du Cercle qui sont à mes pieds et me disent tous les jours qu'elles nous aiment, mon frère et moi ! Pourquoi j'irai attendre une fille indécise quand j'en ai dix autres qui n'attendent qu'un geste ?

- Quoi ? Mais K… !

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde toutes les lettres auxquelles on doit répondre !

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'une immense ombre s'agrandit aux pieds de Sanae. Elle leva lentement la tête vers le plafond et vit un sac gros comme un ballon de dirigeable qui se penchait de plus en plus. Quelques enveloppes roses et parfumées s'échappèrent de l'ouverture du sac et, le temps de réaliser, une cascade de lettres s'abattit sur Sanae qui fut recouverte en quelques secondes. Le niveau de papier montait, elle hurlait à l'aide tandis que ses poumons se compressaient, le rire de Kaoru en fond, le gloussement des filles, le noir.

- AH !!

Le noir devint le vieux rose de son baldaquin plongé dans la pénombre. La respiration bruyante, Sanae n'osa pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil de peur de se faire encore engloutir par une nuée d'enveloppes. Quand sa poitrine cessa de se soulever au rythme de son cœur emballé, l'adolescente se redressa sur son séant avec une main sur son front moite de sueur.

- Un cauchemar…

Sanae expira profondément et promena ses yeux onyx dans la chambre silencieuse. Le soleil filtrait au travers des persiennes tirées en quelques traits de lumière blanche et le chant d'un rossignol faisait grogner de mauvaise humeur la jeune fille qui occupait l'autre lit de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Un rêve. Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible rêve. Kaoru et les filles, son regard dédaigneux, son rire froid, son ignorantisme. Rien n'était vrai.

- Mais si… ?

¤¤¤

A la table du petit déjeuner, Sanae végétait dans une sorte de bulle imperméable qui l'empêchait d'entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne parlait pas et n'écoutait pas. Elle dévisageait juste fixement le jeune homme roux assis en face d'elle qui riait avec entrain avec son frère parce qu'il prétextait avoir lu un message néfaste dans sa tasse de thé. Elle adorait son rire. Qu'il était beau avec ce rire franc et joyeux qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes. Il était si différent de celui qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Non, jamais Kaoru ne pourrait faire telle figure devant elle.

- Sanae ?

Sanae ne prêtait pas attention aux appels qu'on lui lançait, ni ceux de Kaoru d'ailleurs. Elle était trop concentrée. Ce rêve, que voulait-il dire ?

- Sanae !

Elle avait fait un choix pour lui plaire. Mais avait-elle fait le bon ? S'était-elle trompée de route ? Ah ! C'était sûrement une mise en g…

Un horrible goût amer acidulé fit éclater sa bulle en plus de lui faire étouffer un gargouillis peu élégant.

- Beuuuh… grimaça la jeune fille en toussant dans sa serviette.

Hikaru et Kaoru ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et s'accoudèrent à la table pour se moquer gentiment de leur hôtesse.

- On voulait te prévenir. Tu as versé ton café dans ton jus d'orange, mais trop tard.

Sayuri fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa jumelle d'un air inquiet et autoritaire.

- Et tu touillais ton café avec le couteau à beurre, réprimanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as, ce matin ?

Sanae ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda Kaoru qui la guettait d'un air placide et sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, une envie de pleurer lui monta aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur tout d'un coup ? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas lui cacher ses sentiments. Mais avait-elle le droit de lui imposer cela alors qu'il…

L'expression tranquille de Kaoru qui devint désagréable surprise lui fit réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sanae… Ca ne va pas ? lui demandèrent en chœur les garçons.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et sentit qu'une larme s'était échappée de ses yeux malgré elle. Elle essuya sa joue en s'excusant avec un petit rire nerveux sous le regard empli d'effroi de sa sœur aînée. C'est pas vrai !

- Vous !! menaça Sayuri en attrapant les garçons par le col de la chemise. Je le savais que ça arriverait ! Vous êtes fichus, les Hitachiin Brothers ! Je m'étais jurée que si l'un de vous faisait pleurer ma sœur… Mais là, la seule vue de vos personnes suffit ! Ca va barder !

Sayuri était un peu à fleur de peau depuis le matsuri et encore plus depuis la veille.

- Hééééé ?! s'écrièrent les jumeaux. Mais non ! Nous ne… !

- C'est juste une larme de sommeil. Je vais… me reposer un peu. Amusez-vous bien…

Sur ce, Sanae se leva de table pour rentrer au pavillon d'une démarche un peu saccadée qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement échappée de son petit monde de rêverie matinale. Les trois autres personnes restées à table la regardèrent s'éloigner, les yeux ronds comme des boules de billard.

- « De sommeil » ? s'insurgea Sayuri, pas dupe.

- « Amusez-vous bien » ? s'offusquèrent les jumeaux, étranglés.

Après avoir planté Hikaru et Kaoru sans la moindre explication et encore moins d'excuse, Sayuri retourna à l'intérieur pour aller voir sa sœur. Elle la trouva dans sa chambre dans un grand état de fébrilité. Sanae faisait les cent pas en long en large et en travers en se frottant les mains avec nervosité. Sayuri ne reconnut pas tout de suite sa cadette d'ordinaire si timorée et posée dans ses gestes.

L'adolescente entra à grands pas dans la chambre et vint prendre sa jumelle par les épaules pour l'arrêter et de grâce, arrête de marcher comme ça tu me donnes le tournis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, enfin ?

- Sayuri, je dois lui dire que je l'aime !

Et elle lui balançait ça au visage avec un regard brillant de tant de détermination et de volonté d'être approuvée dans son choix. L'information eut du mal à parvenir au cerveau pour deux raisons évidentes : brutalité du décoffrage et sujet abordé. Quelques longues secondes d'immobilisme permirent à Sayuri de tenter un début de réponse :

- Hein ?

Ce fut au tout de Sanae de prendre sa sœur par les épaules.

- Je vais me confesser ! Aujourd'hui ! Sayu, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je vais le regretter ! Je le sais ! s'exclama-t-elle très motivée.

- Sanae… Tu m'as dit que Kaoru préfèrerait ne pas entendre ce genre de chose… hésita sa sœur en regardant ailleurs. En plus, en ce moment, ils nous évitent…

- Je suis très décidée !

Ca, Sayuri le voyait très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce virage à 180 ? La veille, elle était prête à se coudre les lèvres pour s'assurer de ne pas être tentée de parler à Kaoru et maintenant, voilà qu'elle allait imploser si elle ne se confessait pas dans la seconde. Cela ne plaisait guère à Sayuri. Elle avait l'impression que sa sœur s'enflammait trop brutalement. Seulement, après des mois et des mois de silence, comment pouvait-elle lui ordonner de se taire ? Cela ne se faisait pas. Mais d'un côté, Kaoru Hitachiin ne méritait pas du tout de recevoir une déclaration après les sales coups qu'il avait fait récemment.

Elle soupira. Ah, l'amour…

- Très bien, si tu es aussi volontaire… concéda l'aînée. Je m'en tiendrai donc à la volonté que tu m'avais formulé il y a longtemps maintenant : je n'interviens pas et je te laisse faire.

Sanae approuva par de vifs hochements de tête, très enthousiaste. Elle était déjà très excitée, à la fois impatiente et tétanisée. Elle jouait gros sur cette affaire. Elle avait toujours tenu à se débrouiller seule pour confesser ses sentiments à Kaoru, ce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre à sa protectrice de grande sœur qui voulait l'aider.

Cette dernière sourit à son autre d'un air attendri. La voilà qui allait faire le grand plongeon. Même si c'était pour un sale gosse, elle la soutenait. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de Sanae, un index en l'air comme un professeur.

- Parfait ! Courage, 'tite sœur ! Tu me préviens du résultat, d'accord ? Sois directe ! Ces idiots sont tellement aveugles…

- Hum !

Après un dernier signe de la main pour l'encourager, Sayuri sortit de la chambre afin de laisser sa jumelle réfléchir tranquillement. Quand la porte se referma, Sanae se retrouva dans le silence bancal du gros moment de solitude :

- Mais… comment je vais faire ?

_Il a des yeux couleur d'ailleurs  
__Il a des doigts de musicien  
__Un rien de corsaire, de voleur  
__Un parfum magicien  
__Son corps est beau à faire peur  
__Il a plusieurs noms comme les saints  
__J'avais ma confiance y'a une heure  
__Là, je dois faire le point_

_**Technique numéro 1**_ : La lettre

Oui, d'abord la lettre. Sanae n'aborderait l'hypothèse du face à face qu'uniquement en dernier recours. Elle s'installa donc tranquillement derrière le bureau de la chambre, s'empara d'une feuille de papier, d'un plumier et d'un petit pot d'encre –la décoration de la pièce était axée « ancien » même dans le nécessaire de bureau-. Elle contempla un moment sa feuille vierge dans l'espoir d'y lire par avance les mots qu'elle devrait y écrire puis posa la plume imbibée d'encre noire sur le papier en fermant les yeux.

Elle laissa les phrases fuir de sa tête jusque dans son bras pour aller se coucher sur la surface lisse et blanche dans un bruit de grattement léger. Peu après, elle posa son plumier et prit la feuille.

_« Cher Kaoru,_

_Je prends la plume aujourd'hui car je dois t'avouer une chose. Tout d'abord, je regrette de m'être montrée si distante avec toi après le matsuri alors que tu m'avais permis de vivre une délicieuse soirée. D'autant plus que je ne t'ai pas donné d'explications à ce froid, ce n'était pas très délicat.  
__En fait, ce qui m'a peinée ce soir-là était la discussion que nous avons eue au temple. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas que nos relations changent et cela m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Tu ne me peux pas me demander cela. Ce que je vais te dire va te surprendre et peut-être te décevoir, mais mes sentiments à ton égard ne me permettent pas de rester encore silencieuse. Pardon d'aller contre ton sens, Kaoru. Je t'aime et ce, depuis très longtemps maintenant. Au début, je ne faisais que te regarder de loin, mais tout ce temps passer avec toi m'a fait comprendre que tu étais un garçon vraiment formidable et pleins de qualités.  
__Je ne te demande pas de réponse, juste de savoir ce que je ressens pour toi »_

Silence après lequel Sanae déchira le feuille. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur ? Elle passait son temps à s'excuser ! C'était à cause de son caractère bien trop gentil et compréhensif. Non, non. Décidément, la première impression n'était pas toujours la bonne.

Elle prit une nouvelle feuille de papier en fronçant les sourcils. Allez, Sanae ! Assume ton amour pour lui et vas-y plus franchement.

La plume gratta fébrilement le papier.

_« Kaoru,_

_Depuis presque la création du Cercle d'hôtes, je te vois discrètement tous les jours au lycée et tu ne m'as jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent. Je t'ai vu la première fois par hasard alors que vous receviez des clientes et mon cœur a sauté un battement.  
__Depuis ce jour, je me cache pour t'observer sans te déranger car je sais que le contact avec les autres et parfois difficile pour toi et Hikaru. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une fan ou une groupie. Ton sourire, ton rire, ton visage malicieux, je les ai tous appris par cœur avant même que nous ayons échangé notre première conversation.  
__Nous avons emménagé il y a environ 3 semaines maintenant et pourtant, cela m'a suffi à te connaître et à voir… »_

La jeune fille lut et relut ce début de lettre avec une grimace pas du tout convaincue. Là, cela faisait vraiment groupie en plus de faire niais.

- Raaaah, nooooon ! pesta Sanae en chiffonnant la feuille pour la jeter aussi à la poubelle. Ca ne va pas !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Epurer. Il fallait épurer. Ne pas mettre trois tonnes de fioritures, il faut rester simple et naturelle. Cela dit, c'était dur de rester simple quand il fallait déclarer son amour, les sentiments faisaient très souvent dériver la plume dans des mots trop roses.

Sanae ne sut pas combien d'ébauches de lettres elle fit. Elle écrivait, lisait, chiffonnait ou déchirait et jetait à la poubelle. Elle trouvait toujours que c'était trop idiot. Et plus elle recommençait, plus sa bonne humeur s'envolait pour laisser place à une frustration énorme.

Trois corbeilles à papier remplies plus tard, l'adolescente releva le front du bureau et leva lentement les yeux sur son dernier essai :

_« Kaoru, je t'aime. »_

- Aaaaaah ! Mais non ! s'horrifia-t-elle en déchirant la feuille en autant de morceaux que possible. Autant y aller oralement dans ce cas !

**Technique numéro 1** : échouée  
**Causes** : Manque d'inspiration et trop d'épuration.

_En dedans, en dedans  
__Serpent, poison ou encens ?  
__En dedans, en dedans  
__Venin mortel innocent ?  
__En dedans, en dedans  
__Joli tricheur, homme enfant ?  
__Il faut que je sache maintenant_

**Technique numéro 2** : le message sous-entendu

Le support ? Le seul que Kaoru serait en mesure de comprendre car il s'y était un peu mis pour Sanae : l'ikebana avec le langage des fleurs ! Ce procédé était parfait : subtile tout en étant direct, poétique et dépourvu de fanfreluches inutiles.

Ce fut très guillerette et sûre d'elle que la cadette Suzumura se rendit au jardin pour cueillir toutes les messagères de son amour et vint s'installer dans la véranda pour composer. Qu'il était dur de faire un choix. Elle ne pouvait pas tout mettre tant elle avait à dire.

Au final, Sanae laissa de côté l'ikebana qui ne se composait que de quelques fleurs pour se faire fleuriste compositrice d'un énorme bouquet gorgé de couleurs et de signification. Quand elle eût fini, elle admira son message.

- Magnifique. Tout est là… murmura-t-elle, émue par sa création.

Des bleuets pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était trop timide pour le lui dire et des aubépines pour espérer qu'il réponde à son amour entouraient une pluie de boutons d'or pour lui dire qu'elle était heureuse de l'aimer. Au centre, elle avait glissé un iris bleu pour un amour tendre au côté d'une pervenche pour dire qu'il était son premier amour. Une branche de lierre entourait le vase pour symboliser la fidélité.

Oui. Ce bouquet reflétait son âme le plus simplement du monde. Le rose aux joues, Sanae se permit une petite audace et glissa une verveine qui se fondit discrètement dans le bouquet.

- « Epouse-moi »… souffla-t-elle en regardant la fleur.

Elle sourit. Son cœur faisait des bonds rien qu'à contempler chaque plante et son symbole. C'était une très jolie façon de déclarer son amour. D'ailleurs, autrefois, c'était chose courante de se servir des fleurs pour faire passer un message.

- Ah, Sanae ! l'apostropha une voix.

Elle se raidit et n'osa pas se retourner. Kaoru venait d'entrer dans la véranda avec son jumeau et vinrent saluer la jeune fille dont le rythme cardiaque devenait affolant.

- Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit Hikaru, ce à quoi elle répondit par un faible hochement de tête. On te pensait à la harpe.

- Oh ? Tu viens de créer ce bouquet ? sourit Kaoru en admirant l'œuvre. Magnifique !

L'adolescente ne regardait que du coin de l'œil Kaoru qui inspectait le bouquet sous tous les angles avec un air très concentré. Son cœur allait exploser.

- Hum… Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas ouvert le livre mais… fit le garçon en plissant les yeux.

Après une longue inspection minutieuse, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Sanae crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Il avait compris ! Elle voulut détourner la tête mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps et prit les mains de Sanae.

- K-K-Kaoru ?

- Sanae ! Les bleuets pour t'excuser, les aubépines pour dire que ton silence était triste, les boutons d'or pour faire la paix, iris bleu et la pervenche pour dire que nos discussions te manquent et le lierre pour renouer les liens… Tu t'excuses donc pour le matsuri ?

Kaoru vint serrer rapidement une Sanae mortifiée et craquelée de partout. « Excuser » ?!

- Il ne fallait pas voyons, ça arrive, les baisses de moral ! s'enthousiasma Kaoru en lui souriant comme un gosse espiègle. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est oublié ! Merci pour ce bouquet, c'était vraiment très poétique !

Sur ce, il saisit le vase en cristal qui servait de réceptacle aux plus plates excuses de la cadette Suzumura et repartit avec son frère pour aller le poser dans le salon dont les fleurs étaient toutes desséchées avant de se regarder un programme a la télé. Et la verveine ? Il ne l'avait même pas vue.

Sanae demeura pétrifiée, le temps pour ses fendillements de s'étendre à tout son corps et de le décomposer en poussière sur le tapis.

- Excuser…

**Technique numéro 2** : échouée  
**Cause** : manque de pratique de Kaoru.

_Il m'a sourit du haut de lui  
__A plein respect sans arrogance  
__J'ai joué à « Pas vu, pas pris »  
__Perdu perdu d'avance  
__Il sait mieux que moi qui je suis  
__D'un geste, il m'invite à la danse  
__Défense d'enfance évanouie  
__La robe et l'âme en transparence_

Une fois remise de son choc émotionnel, Sanae s'était aussitôt remise au travail. D'un côté, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était renversée par l'égoïsme de Kaoru à ce moment-là. Il n'avait donc pas imaginé une seule seconde que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était montrée aussi froide ? Sa volonté avait vacillé mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen, plus direct que le message en sous-entendu.

L'adolescente se rappela que les jumeaux allaient se regarder une émission à la télé. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il devait s'agir de l'émission qui accueillait un couple de guest stars qu'ils avaient eu le temps de connaître tous les quatre : Arata Fujito et Kotone Takehasa, le fameux couple d'acteurs qui faisait sa première télé depuis leur réconciliation. Hikaru et Kaoru étaient contents de les revoir ensemble sans anicroche et voulaient voir comme cela se passait à présent. Peut-être allaient-ils les mentionner dans leur nouveau bonheur ?

Sanae bondit sur cette occasion et une idée un peu farfelue lui vint en tête. Il fallait faire vite, l'émission allait commencer ! Elle attrapa son portable et tapota un numéro fébrilement.

- Agence de publicité _Top Spot_, bonjour, annonça la voix polie de la standardiste.

**Technique numéro 3** : Message publicitaire

- Bonjour, Sanae Suzumura à l'appareil, puis-je avoir le directeur, je vous prie ?

- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Suzumura.

_Top Spot_ était l'agence de publicité à laquelle l'entreprise de son père faisait appel pour faire la promotion télévisée des vêtements de _Sakura & Ayame_. Le directeur de l'agence était un bon ami de leur père en plus d'adorer les jumelles qu'il trouvait craquantes.

Quelques sonneries après, une voix d'homme enjouée se fit entendre :

- Sanae-san, bonjour, comment…

- Dairô-san, j'ai une faveur très urgente à vous demander !

Sanae s'excusa intérieurement de sa brusquerie et de son manque de politesse mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle exposa sa demande avec une telle rapidité qu'elle en était toute rouge à la fin de son récit. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de respirer entre deux phrases et se fut donc essoufflée qu'elle attendit dans le silence de son interlocuteur.

- Euh… Dairô-san ? hésita-t-elle, le souffle court.

- Si… j'ai bien compris… soupira l'homme d'une voix incertaine. Tu veux… que mon équipe te fasse un spot en moins de 20 minutes dans lequel tu veux que le message « Kaoru, je t'aime », passe, c'est bien cela ?

- Tout à fait !

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fit comprendre à Sanae qu'elle était complètement folle de demander une telle chose pour une telle raison. Elle insista en déclarant qu'elle était prête à mettre le prix pour le dérangement causé mais le bon directeur de _Top Spot_ ne fut pas en mesure de refuser une folie aussi drôle et touchante. Les jeunes aujourd'hui, quelle imagination ! C'était incroyable ! Sanae était aux anges.

- Bien. On va s'y mettre maintenant. On le fera passer pendant la réclame qui coupe l'émission de _Sakura TV_ en ce moment, comme demandé.

- Oh, merci infiniment, Dairô-san ! Vous êtes fantastique.

- Je veux que tu me dises comment ça s'est passé en échange, d'accord ?

- Ah ah ! Promis !

L'adolescente raccrocha avec un grand sourire et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se précipiter dans le salon. Hikaru et Kaoru étaient déjà installés dans le grand canapé crème en grignotant des Pocky à la fleur de cerisier, ainsi que Sayuri qui voulait se faire un peu plaisir à revoir Arata. Ils se retournèrent à l'arrivée de Sanae.

- Ah, Sanae, tu veux regarder avec nous ? Ca va commencer ! prévint sa sœur.

La jeune fille vint prendre place près de sa jumelle qui lui donna un petit coup de coude curieux. Sanae lui rendit un sourire plein d'espoir et reporta son attention sur l'émission qui commençait. La première moitié d'émission parut se dérouler dans une lenteur insupportable pour Sanae qui dût défendre Kaoru à trois reprises d'aller aux toilettes pour s'assurer qu'il ne raterait pas les publicités. Chaque minute qui passait était un supplice pour Sanae dont la pression montait d'un nouveau cran.

Enfin, la publicité fut annoncée et un spot sur une musique romantique apparut.

- Ceci est spot spécial pour promouvoir les pensées d'une personne pour…

Les premiers caractères de « Je t'aime » commençaient à défiler quand ce fut le trou noir ou plutôt, l'écran bleu. Les pupilles de Sanae se dilatèrent d'effroi en entendant une horrible musique d'ascenseur couiner dans les enceintes du home cinéma tandis que le message _« La suite de nos programmes dans quelques instants_ » clignotait en bas de l'écran.

Les jumeaux pestèrent, scandalisés :

- Raaaah ! Encore cette fichue grève des programmateurs ! Ils abusent !

- Sana ? S-Sana ? Pourquoi es-tu raide comme une statue?

**Technique numéro 3** : échouée  
**Cause** : grève

_En dedans, en dedans  
__Serpent, poison ou encens ?  
__En dedans, en dedans  
__Venin mortel innocent ?  
__En dedans, en dedans  
__Joueur, pirate ou enfant ?  
__Quoi qu'il se cache il n'est plus temps_

Sanae commençait sérieusement à déprimer. L'adolescente s'était écroulée sur son lit en interdisant à son aînée de venir la voir et encore moins de la questionner. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte de ses pitoyables échecs.

Elle releva la tête de son oreiller. Devait-elle comprendre par toutes ces tentatives ratées qu'elle devait abandonner ? En premier lieu, elle aurait été tentée de dire oui, mais une simple pensée à son cauchemar du matin suffit à raviver la flamme de sa détermination. Non ! Elle ne devait pas lâcher l'affaire ! Si elle n'était pas la première, Kaoru pourrait trouver une autre fille ! Après tout, le mariage n'empêcherait jamais qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre fille qu'elle.

Sanae se leva et alla à la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'immense terrain d'herbe servait de terrain de ball-trap pour les jumeaux Hitachiin qui s'étaient emparés de carabines pour dégommer les cibles qu'on leur lançait.

- Pool ! commanda Hikaru, le fusil à l'épaule.

Elle leva les yeux vers le bleu lipide du ciel et vit une toute petite forme oblongue voler. Un coup de feu retentit et la cible explosa en plusieurs morceaux tandis que le tireur poussait une exclamation de victoire.

Silence pendant lequel Sanae regardait le ciel. Folle. Elle était folle.

Elle tourna les talons et s'approcha de l'interphone près de la porte de sa chambre. Elle appuya.

- Monsieur Sakurai ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle Suzumura ? fit la voix affable du vieux majordome en chef.

- Dites-moi, je voudrais un renseignement sur le jet…

**Technique numéro 4** : la banderole aérienne

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons Sanae qui foulait l'herbe fraîchement tondue du parc au moment où Kaoru venait d'abattre sa cinquième cible. Les garçons la saluèrent et lui demandèrent si tout allait bien car elle paraissait un peu pâle. Leur amie leur assura que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour cela. Rassuré, Kaoru lui tendit sa carabine et lui proposa d'essayer. Elle accepta avec joie et mit l'arme à l'épaule en visant.

- Attends, tu ne te places pas bien. Le bras comme ça et la carabine comme ça…

Le jeune homme s'était mis derrière elle pour corriger sa position. Le cœur de Sanae s'emballa. Il était si près d'elle, elle en était toute déstabilisée mais pas au point de ne pas entendre le bruit du moteur d'avion qui approchait. Parfait !

- Détends-toi un peu et vas-y, l'encouragea le garçon près de son oreille.

- H-Hum… souffla Sanae, les joues roses. Pool !

Le timing fut d'une précision divinement effrayante. Une cible fut éjectée pendant qu'un jet traînant une banderole frappée d'un « Kaoru, je t'aime ! Sanae » apparaissait au-dessus de la propriété. Sanae tira. La cible qui explosa ne fut pas le petit disque blanc mais le réservoir à essence du jet qui sauta et brûla la banderole en quelques secondes avant même de la voir. L'avion perdit de l'altitude, le pilote s'éjecta du poste de pilotage et le bruit retentissant d'un crash résonna dans le lointain.

Silence où même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus.

- T… T… Touché… murmurèrent les jumeaux.

Sanae ne répondit pas et se contenta de mettre le canon de sa carabine sur sa tempe.

**Technique numéro 4** : échouée  
**Cause** : extraordinaire dextérité (involontaire) de Sanae.

¤¤¤

- Mais c'est pas vrai…

Retour à la case départ de la chambre pour Sanae qui était écrasée par le poids de sa propre malchance. La jeune fille s'était affalée sur son lit, un oreiller contre son visage pour cacher sa honte et sa nullité. Les dieux étaient vraiment contre elle pour lui faire subir de tels échecs alors qu'elle déployait tous les moyens possibles pour toucher le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle ferma les yeux, perlés aux coins par des larmes de rage déçue avant de les rouvrir. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses options. Elle inspira profondément. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui dire la chose en face à face.

- Je ne perdrai pas !!

Remontée à bloc, Sanae bondit de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Elle était incapable de penser tant elle était énervée. C'était très simple, entrer, se mettre devant lui, le regarder droit dans les yeux, prendre une très grande inspiration et lui dire « Je t'aime ». Après, elle aviserait selon la réaction. D'un côté, serait-elle capable d'aller au-delà de le regarder droit dans les yeux ?

Le temps pour elle de se passer tous les scénarios possibles dans son esprit, Sanae se retrouva devant la porte du salon. A l'intérieur, les garçons lui tournaient le dos, assis dans le fauteuil du salon. Ils discutaient avec beaucoup d'entrain alors qu'elle s'approchait en silence. Elle était si concentrée dans sa déclaration qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils se disaient, jusqu'à entendre Kaoru réprimer une exclamation de dégoût :

- Laisse tomber, Hikaru. C'est hors de question ! Je ne pourrais pas l'épouser ! Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas !

Le noir. Le froid. Le vide. Sanae se pétrifia, mortifiée. Elle décomposa lentement chaque mot dans sa tête et le sens qui en découlait noya ses yeux de larmes. Elle ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée et que son cœur s'était brisé.

_C'était un jeu, je l'ai perdu, je l'admets  
__Qui a gagné ?  
__Personne, contre mon gré_

_Quoi que je me cache, je me mens_

* * *

Quoi « méchante » ? Quoi « méchante » ? Mais euh… Vous avais dit que j'aimais casser ce que je construisais. XD Mais si je vous dis qu'on arrange tout dans le prochain chap ? 

Prochain chapitre : L'anniversaire ! Surprise ! Les cœurs qui battent !


	29. Sous le ciel de Versailles

PARDOOOOOOOON ! Oui, oui, oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, je suis à la bourre… T.T Mais… comment dire ? Je subis ce qu'on appelle communément un « effroyable passage à vide artistique ». Et quand ça m'arrive, ça signifie que l'on arrive vers la fin.

J'ai tellement traîné que je n'ai que 3 chap d'avance, ça craint… Aussi, je me vois obligée de ralentir considérablement la fréquence de publication. MOSHIWAKE ARIMASEN !!! Je fais mon max pour forcer sur ma case « scénario », mais c'est pas facile… T.T Je HAIS les fins de fic à écrire !

En revanche, j'ai eu une pluie de reviews… O.o J'ai halluciné. Merciiiiii !!!

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Mokoso** : Mdr, je me suis bien éclatée à inventer des trucs plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Ca aide d'avoir de l'argent, on peut faire n'importe quoi. Rassure-toi, Kaoru n'est pas cruel à ce point, tu vas comprendre. Kiss et merci !

**Kaorulabelle** : Tiens, une survivante ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Kiss et merci !

**Hikki-Saki** : Ca a dut être dur de lire tout ça d'une traite… O.O Tâchons de répondre. C'est vrai que plus j'avance dans la lecture d'Host Club, je me rends compte que je les faits trop gentils (surtout Kaoru). Mais quand j'ai commencé, je n'en savais pas plus que ça dirons-nous. Il m'avait semblé comprendre que Kaoru était le moins « chiatique » des deux. XD Mais si ça passe, c'est le principal. J'ai vu que tu étais coupée dans le comm', pas grave. Ne me redis ce que tu as dit que si ça te semble très important, ça doit être chiant de tout réécrire. J'ai été démasqué ! XD C'est vrai que j'ai « Lui ou Rien », en tant que première prêtresse de Watase-sama-dono, je me devais de l'avoir. XD Cette réplique était tellement naze que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mdr ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ! En espérant te lire par la suite ! Kiss et merci ! (PS : Merci de faire de la pub pour moi dans ton profil, ça me touche énormément! ¤bises¤)

**Tigrou 19** : Whouaaa… Ca, c'est de la review comme on aimerait en avoir tous les jours ! Merciiiii ! Lol, c'est vrai qu'ils sont lents à la détente, mais que veux-tu. Je HAIS la facilité et les trucs trop rapides pas du tout crédible. En amour, faut se chercher et se découvrir (moi aussi, j'adore le perso de Sayuri, j'adore les persos _tsundere_ en général) Kiss et merci !

Bien, ça c'est fait. Je vous avais laissé la dernière fois ainsi que Sanae dans une situation guére réjouissante. Comment réparer un cœur cassé ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 29 : Sous le ciel de Versailles**_

Que se passait-il… Son corps était de plomb, sa tête lui faisait aussi mal que ses yeux encore bouffis par les larmes. Ses yeux mornes contemplaient sans le voir le baldaquin de son lit. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre effleurée par les premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient derrière les rideaux.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Où était son cœur ? Elle se sentait vide, comme morte. Elle ferma les paupières qui s'humidifiaient une nouvelle fois. Elle s'en rappelait. Son cœur s'était détruit la veille, sur le pas de la porte du salon, au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'était réduit en poussière par de simples mots.

«- _Laisse tomber, Hikaru. C'est hors de question ! Je ne pourrai pas l'épouser. Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas ! »_

Elle plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en serrant les dents. Non ! Silence ! Assez ! Elle ne voulait plus les entendre ! Ca suffit !

Comment ? Comment avait-il pu parler d'elle avec autant de répulsion après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Elle ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser. Kaoru ne voulait pas d'elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu d'elle. Pis encore, il parlait d'elle comme si elle avait été la pire chose au monde qui lui était tombé dessus comme un cauchemar. Ils venaient donc tous les deux de dévoiler leur vraie nature. Dire qu'ils s'étaient jurés de ne plus se mentir, quelle trahison !

Elle retint un nouveau hoquet et sa gorge s'irrita davantage. Mais elle s'en fichait, cela faisait toujours moins mal que le reste. Depuis le moment où elle avait surpris la conversation des garçons jusqu'à son réveil, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. Elle devait s'être précipitée dans sa chambre pour pleurer et se serait écroulée de fatigue. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dîné.

Sa fatigue était telle qu'elle revit des images devant ses yeux sans savoir s'il s'agissait de souvenirs ou d'un songe. La première fois qu'elle le voyait, leur premier dîner tous les quatre, son sourire, la nuit des lucioles, la leçon de basket-ball, ses yeux dans les siens, la nuit d'orage dans la cuisine, la sensation de son contact contre elle, elle qui s'avançait derrière les deux têtes rousses qui émergeaient de derrière le canapé du salon, le noir qui s'abattait dans sa tête.

Fini. Tout était fini. Elle aurait dû s'en tenir aux avertissements lancés par toutes ses tentatives échouées de déclaration. Elle n'aurait plus rien à attendre.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ce mot lui brûlait la langue depuis la veille au soir :

- Kaoru…

- AH ?! Mais… ! Oh ! Les… Les… Les saligauds !

Sanae sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Sayuri exploser à l'autre bout de la chambre. La jeune fille se redressa sur son séant et son regard embué entrevit la silhouette de sa sœur débouler dans la pièce.

- Sayuri… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sayuri se tourna vers sa jumelle avec de gros yeux hallucinés.

- Quoi, « qu'y a-t-il » ? Tu n'as rien remarqué autour de nous ?

La cadette cligna des yeux puis scanna la chambre du regard. C'était bien sa chambre avec son lit à baldaquin, ses meubles en bois de rose, sa coiffeuse au miroir oblongue, le papier peint dans les tons vert d'eau… Hu ? Vert d'eau ? Mais… ?

- C'est ma chambre… à la maison.

- Exactement ! Les Hitachiin Brothers ont profité de notre sommeil pour nous renvoyer chez nous ! Je vais les… !

Sayuri n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa menace, Sanae de comprendre pourquoi elle et sa sœur étaient dans leur résidence que l'on frappa à la porte. Sayuri fit volte-face pour aller ouvrir. C'était une de leur domestique qui leur apportait une lettre sur un petit plateau :

- Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, salua-t-elle. Suite à votre transfert chez vous pendant la nuit, Messieurs Hikaru et Kaoru m'ont demandé de vous remettre ceci lorsque j'entendrai les premiers cris ulcérés de Mademoiselle Sayuri.

La concernée étouffa une exclamation outrée. Non seulement ils faisaient encore des choses dans leur dos, mais en plus, ils la ridiculisaient aux yeux de leur propre personnel ! Ces deux-là, quand elle allait leur mettre la main dessus !

La jeune fille prit la lettre du plateau et congédia rapidement la domestique tandis qu'elle déchirait l'enveloppe. Sanae rejoignit les cotés de sa jumelle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle était comme un zombie sans âme qui avait besoin de se laisser porter par le courant pour continuer de vivre.

Une fois derrière sa sœur, Sanae se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire la lettre. Elles reconnurent aussitôt cette écriture serrée mais précise, celle d'Hikaru :

« _Bien le bonjour, nos Princesses !_

_Nous espérons que le réveil n'a pas été trop violent, surtout pour toi, Sanae. Le son mélodieux de ta jumelle débarquer dans ta chambre en vociférant doit être si doux à l'oreille…  
__Nous entendons d'ici votre indignation d'être chez vous, aussi, nous nous chargeons de la calmer dans l'instant : ce déménagement discret n'est en rien contre vous, au contraire, il est __pour__ vous.  
__Nous imaginons bien que ne pas nous voir vous sera difficile et pénible, mais tenez jusqu'à ce soir. En attendant, pouvons-nous nous faire pardonner par ces deux modestes présents pour commencer cette journée qu'est la vôtre ?_

_A ce soir, 20h00._

_Hikaru et Kaoru_

_P.S : Sayuri, tu ronfles… XD »_

Cette dernière retint un juron, scandalisée. Ces deux diables ! Même par lettre, ils arrivaient encore à la faire enrager ! Sanae relut encore une fois, son cerveau marchait au ralenti depuis la veille.

- Mesdemoiselles, de la part de vos hôtes… annonça la domestique qui revenait avec deux grandes boîtes blanches enroulées d'un ruban rose pour l'une et mauve pour l'autre.

Les filles prirent la boîte qui leur était destinée et chacune reconnut l'écriture de son futur fiancé sur l'étiquette qui comportait son nom. Empreintes de curiosité, elles les posèrent sur le lit de Sanae et chacune ouvrit son paquet. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir leur contenu :

- « _Sérénade du Soir_ » et « _Ode à la Nuit_ » ? s'étonnèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Les adolescentes prirent la robe qu'elles venaient de recevoir et les déplièrent. Oui, il s'agissait bel et bien des mêmes robes de soirée qu'elles avaient portées lors de leur séance photos avec les jumeaux quand elles avaient été appelées pour de la publicité.

Le tissu froncé de l'habit de Sayuri et les petits diamants de la robe de Sanae brillaient sous la lumière du petit matin et l'élégance de la coupe ressortait davantage quand elle posèrent le vêtement contre elles pour essayer.

- Il y a un mot dans les boîtes… signala Sayuri en prenant le sien.

Sanae l'imita et elles déplièrent la petite carte pour lire :

_« Même coiffure et même maquillage, tu seras parfaite !  
__Bon anniversaire  
__Hikaru  
__PS : Je plaisantais, tu ne ronfles pas»_

_« Tu étais resplendissante la dernière fois. Aurai-je la chance de te voir à nouveau ainsi parée ? »  
__Bon anniversaire  
__Kaoru »_

Sayuri redressa lentement la tête et son bras retomba le long de son corps. « Bon anniversaire »… Mais oui ! Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 25 août ! Elles avaient 17 ans aujourd'hui !

L'aînée de la fratrie portant sa main à son visage avec un petit rire mêlé d'un soupir.

- Quels idiots… sourit-elle. Je réagis vraiment au quart de tour moi alors…

Elle se tourna vers Sanae et vit celle-ci garder les yeux rivés sur les mots de Kaoru. Etait-ce une impression à cause de la pénombre de la pièce ou Sanae était-elle en train de trembler ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard de cette carte qu'elle imaginait écrite avec un sourire amusé et heureux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi écrivais-tu quelque chose d'aussi gentil alors que tes lèvres avaient craché la pire horreur qu'elles pouvaient dire ? Ca fait terriblement mal, tu en as conscience, Kaoru ?

- Sanae ?

La jeune fille réagit faiblement à son nom. Elle croisa l'air inquiet de son autre et sans un mot, juste le temps pour une nouvelle larme de glisser le long de sa joue, elle alla se loger contre Sayuri qui ne comprit pas. Un bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur qui hoquetait en silence, elle attrapa discrètement la carte de Kaoru et la lut, pensant y trouver quelque chose de blessant. Non. Au contraire, c'est plutôt flatteur. Pourquoi ces larmes dans ce cas ?

- L'émotion sans doute… pensa-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle est tellement sensible.

Alors, Sayuri lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur en lui souhaitant à son tour un bon anniversaire, loin de se douter de la pluie qui tombait sur le cœur de sa cadette.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, à la lumière du jour, que Sayuri remarqua le teint terne, les traits tirés, les petits yeux et l'air apathique général de Sanae. Elle semblait constamment ailleurs, enfermée dans une pensée grise qui l'empêchait de profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonçait pour leur 17 ans.

- Sanae, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Déjà la veille, chez les Hitachiin, tu n'as pas dîné, tu es restée enfermée dans notre chambre…

Elle n'avait pas osé lui répondre. Sanae avait bien vu chez son aînée cette pointe de joie illuminer son visage quand elle avait découvert son cadeau fait par Hikaru. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait sa sœur heureuse pour quelque chose qui venait de lui. Sa relation avec Hikaru commençait seulement à s'ensoleiller et elle connaissait sa sœur : si elle lui racontait ce qui lui faisait mal, Sayuri ferait un nouveau scandale. Et elle, Sanae, avait-elle le droit de la priver de cette bonne humeur qui la rendait si joyeuse ? Jamais de la vie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle venait de perdre toutes ses illusions que sa sœur aînée devait en pâtir.

- Rien. Je me sens juste un peu patraque.

Qu'il était facile de sourire pour mentir. Kaoru éprouvait-il autant de facilité ?

La journée se déroula comme si l'on regardait au travers d'un miroir inversé. C'était Sayuri qui paraissait joyeuse et impatiente à se demander ce que les frères Hitachiin pouvaient bien leur réserver comme surprise et Sanae qui était sur la réserve et silencieuse. Ses interrogations à elle ne concernaient pas les jumeaux, mais elle-même. Pourrait-elle retourner chez eux et rester près de Kaoru après ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

La jeune fille passa sa journée à ruminer sa tristesse. Elle s'était fait rejeter deux fois. Et sans jamais avoir confié ses sentiments qui plus est. N'était-ce pas un comble ?

- Sanae, il va être temps d'y aller !

L'adolescente cligna des yeux pour s'extirper de sa bulle de grisaille et tourna la tête vers la voix enjouée qu'elle venait d'entendre. Assise derrière sa coiffeuse, Sayuri était déjà habillée et une maquilleuse s'occupait de la préparer. Elle était aussi jolie que la dernière fois. « _Sérénade du Soir_ » lui allait vraiment à ravir. Ces couleurs de vieux rose à bleu acier rendaient bien sous la lumière du soir.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa robe bleu nuit piquetée de petits diamants qui dormait sagement dans sa boîte. Devait-elle y aller ?

- Allez, soeurette ! Ca ne se fait pas de faire attendre ! Tu es vraiment dans la lune !

- Hééééé ? Mais… ! Sa… !

Trop tard, Sayuri l'avait déjà traînée derrière le paravent pour la changer. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour transformer l'adolescente renfermée et éteinte en une jeune fille ravissante et élégante, bien serrée dans sa robe de soirée.

- Si Kaoru ne tombe pas comme une mouche en te voyant… fit Sayuri en s'occupant de souligner d'un trait de khôl le regard onyx de sa cadette.

Sanae ne répondit pas et ne put que se laisser entraîner par sa jumelle au rez-de-chaussée où une voiture les attendait déjà dehors. Au point où elle en était, elle ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Sur le trajet, l'aînée pria une nouvelle fois sa sœur de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait bien vu qu'elle était ailleurs depuis le matin. Elle n'était pas contente de voir que les jumeaux avaient organisé quelque chose pour leur anniversaire ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle prétexta aller bien. Elle était résolue. Elle n'allait à cette soirée que par politesse car les garçons devaient s'être donnés du mal. Elle n'espérait plus rien de Kaoru. C'en était fini. Elle avait trop souffert depuis le début.

Enfin, la limousine remonta l'allée de la résidence du domaine Hitachiin. Dans le noir de la nuit, le manoir éclatait vivement avec toutes les lumières des fenêtres. On aurait dit un lampion géant. La lune était belle ce soir, pleine avec un faible halo d'argent. La lune propice aux changements.

La voiture s'arrêta devant les escaliers du porche et Monsieur Sakurai, le majordome en chef, en descendit pour aller accueillir les deux arrivantes :

- Mesdemoiselles Suzumura, soyez les bienvenues. Entrez, je vous en prie…

- Hu ? Monsieur Sakurai, vous ne nous guidez pas ? s'étonna Sanae en remarquant que le vieil homme ne les suivait pas sur le perron.

Le domestique leur renvoya un sourire en coin amusé.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Intriguées, les filles se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance avant d'entrer dans le hall de la demeure. Elles comprirent aussitôt ce que l'homme avait voulu dire : des pétales de fleurs jonchaient le sol en une traînée odorante qui partait en direction du salon.

Sayuri s'agenouilla et recueillit quelques pétales dans sa main gantée de satin pour les porter devant ses yeux. Des pétales de lys blanc et d'orchidée ?

- Nos fleurs préférées… murmura-t-elle dans un sourire en se redressant. Viens !

Elle empoigna la main de sa cadette et les deux sœurs suivirent le chemin de fleurs tracé par leurs deux rouquins préférés. Elles traversèrent le salon, la salle à manger et quelques autres pièces avant d'atterrir dans la véranda où une lumière du dehors les attira.

- Surprise !!!

Elles eurent un moment d'immobilisation. La terrasse extérieure était éclairée d'innombrables torches encadrées par des lanternes anciennes en plus d'être décorée par deux immenses arches en grillage autour desquelles s'enroulaient des lys blancs et des orchidées en une fontaine de couleur. Une immense banderole colorée en satin les accueillait par un « Bon anniversaire Sayuri et Sanae » au-dessus de la terrasse. Les invités, qui arboraient tous soit un lys soit une orchidée à leur veste ou à leur robe, levèrent leur verre aux arrivantes qui en avaient encore les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais… commença Sanae, ébahie.

- C'est… poursuivit Sayuri, émerveillée.

- Tatatatata… coupèrent deux voix mêlées.

Les jumeaux fendirent la foule d'invités pour les rejoindre. Ils avaient tous deux revêtus les mêmes costumes qu'ils portaient lors du premier dîner qu'ils avaient eu ensemble pour faire connaissance, à la différence que cette fois, ils avaient un nœud papillon différent. Que c'était étrange comme impression. Ils paraissaient bien plus séduisants que la première fois qu'elles les avaient vus ainsi.

Ils approchèrent les filles avec un sourire facétieux dont ils avaient le secret.

- On ne s'extasie pas tout de suite, Princesses… conseilla Kaoru en poinçonnant un lys blanc à la robe de Sanae. On ne peut même pas qualifier ceci de « préambule ».

- Sauf si c'est pour dire que nous sommes absolument irrésistibles, se moqua Hikaru qui accrochait une orchidée dans les cheveux de Sayuri.

Chacun prit une main de sa princesse et y déposa un baisemain avant de se redresser, très satisfait.

- Bon anniversaire, dirent-ils. En espérant que notre surprise vous fasse oublier le transfert de cette nuit.

Les jumelles n'eurent pas le temps de tout enregistrer que les invités, principalement composés de leur famille et des anciens amis que les filles avaient connus à Kyôto avant un déménagement, leur tombaient dessus pour les saluer et leur souhaiter à leur tour un bon anniversaire. Même Monsieur et Madame Suzumura, que Sayuri et Sanae pensaient en déplacement, étaient présents pour la fête de leurs filles.

Ce fut donc sous la toile du ciel de nuit et au son discret de musique classique qu'on servit du champagne et les petits fours tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Les jumelles étaient appelées de partout pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux où pour discuter, si bien est qu'elles n'eurent pas le temps de voir les jumeaux, restés en retrait à les regarder savourer le début de leur surprise.

Plus tard, le petit son cristallin du fer qui tapotait le cristal interrompit le brouhaha joyeux des festivités. On fit silence et tout le monde se tourna vers les frères Hitachiin qui venaient de réclamer l'attention de tous :

- Merci à tous d'être venus aussi nombreux, c'était pour la bonne cause, sourit Kaoru. Nous sommes ici réunis ensemble pour…

- Kaoru, non seulement c'est trop tôt pour entendre ce discours, mais en plus, ce n'est pas à toi de le prononcer…

Les invités pouffèrent de rire à ce sous entendu. Sayuri eut un sourire de bonne perdante pour cette petite moquerie mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas de Sanae. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour de sa coupe. Et cela le faisait rire de faire une telle référence ? Idiot…

Les garçons rirent ensemble puis retrouvèrent leur sérieux :

- Suite à une interrogation de notre réseau d'information, à savoir la famille Suzumura, nous avons ouï dire que les deux princesses de la soirée avaient une passion commune pour une certaine période de l'Histoire de France…

- Les deux princesses en question pourraient-elles nous rejoindre ?

Alors que les invités se tournaient vers elles, Sayuri et Sanae s'avancèrent vers les jumeaux qui leur tendaient la main. Sayuri accepta celle d'Hikaru en lui glissant un « Vous alors… » amusé mais Sanae détourna la tête face à Kaoru qui ne comprit pas son attitude.

Hikaru se tourna vers Sayuri :

- Alors, ainsi, on aime Louis XIV ?

- Alors, ainsi, on aime enlever des filles dans leur sommeil ? renvoya Sayuri avec un sourire joueur.

Derrière elle, Kaoru prit Sanae par les épaules et se pencha sur le côté pour l'interroger. _Le Grand Divertissement Royal_, elles connaissaient ?

Toutes deux tiltèrent d'effarement.

_- Le_… ? Non ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas… ?

- Kaoru, on dirait qu'elles connaissent cette fête de 1668 donnée dans les jardins de Versailles un 18 juillet… fit Hikaru, mine de rien.

- On dirait, Hikaru. Tu crois qu'elles accepteraient d'ouvrir la marche vers l'étape suivante ?

Elles n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient reproduit _Le Grand Divertissement Royal_ de 1668 ? Ici ? Dans leurs jardins ? C'était une fête sublime organisée pour une soirée afin de fêter la paix d'Aix-la-Chapelle qui consistait en une promenade dans les jardins de Versailles en plusieurs étapes.

Impressionnés, les invités applaudissaient les garçons pour cette délicieuse surprise tandis que ces derniers emmenaient les filles vers le chemin bordé de lanternes décorées de lys et d'orchidées pour se rendre à la surprise suivante.

L'air était d'une douce tiédeur et le cricri discret des cigales en fond embaumait l'atmosphère d'une intimité appréciable. Le ciel était clair, pas un nuage pour cacher la lumière de la lune ou des étoiles. L'herbe tendre qui crissait sous leurs pas était encore échauffée du soleil de la journée.

Leur marche dans la lumière des lanternes les conduisit tous au pied d'une immense scène qui avait été installée sous une tonnelle octogonale. Pour l'éclairer ainsi que les dizaines de chaises alignées devant, des chandeliers en cristal avaient été installés et des tapisseries ornaient la tonnelle. Hikaru et Kaoru convièrent les invités à prendre place car le spectacle allait commencer.

- Originellement, c'était _Georges Dandin_ de Molière qui aurait dû être joué, mais nous avons préféré coller aux passions de nos deux invitées d'honneur. Musique !

Ce ne fut pas alors une pièce de théâtre qui fut jouée, mais un ballet pour Sayuri et un concert privé pour Sanae à la harpe par une immense artiste que la jeune fille admirait depuis l'enfance. C'était tout simplement magique. La grâce des danseurs se perdait dans la lueur vacillante des flammes et le translucide du cristal comme le son de la harpe envoûtait le cœur fêlé de Sanae qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce que les jumeaux avaient préparé pour elles.

Sayuri se délectait de la moindre vision qui s'offrait à elle. Ces deux là… Quand elle les aurait sous la main…

Un coup de coude discret l'interrompit. C'était Wakako, une de ses amies de Kyôto.

- Dis donc, je ne savais que vos fiancés étaient aussi extras, souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Les jumelles observèrent du coin de l'œil Hikaru et Kaoru qui profitaient du spectacle.

- Moi non plus… murmura Sayuri, le regard perdu dans le profil gauche d'Hikaru.

- Moi si, mais… pensa Sanae qui souffrait de comparer la splendeur de la surprise et la dureté des mots de la veille.

Le concert s'acheva sous une pluie d'applaudissements et la marche dans les jardins put reprendre. Le chemin des lanternes mena les jumelles et leurs invités vers une immense table longiligne drapée d'une nappe blanche qui les attendait sous un énorme saule pleureur.

- Chers invités, si nous passions au dîner ? proposèrent les garçons en écartant le rideau de feuilles. Par ici, prenez place.

Comme le proposait _Le Grand Divertissement Royal, _un festin fut servi. En bruit de fond, le bruissement des feuillages sous la brise du vent accompagnait une douce valse que des musiciens jouaient non loin de la tablée. Des mets semblables à ceux que Louis XIV aurait pu présenter à ses convives recouvrirent rapidement la table qui resplendissait de vaisselle fine et de chandeliers en plus d'être aussi ornée de bouquets de lys blancs ou d'orchidées.

Attablée près d'Hikaru, Sayuri ne cessait de le harceler de questions :

- Alors vos cachotteries, c'était ça ? Le courrier, c'était des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna le garçon en reposant sa coupe. On n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir du courrier de nos admiratrices aussi ?

La jeune fille rit et lui donna un petit coup de coude en le traitant gentiment de gros menteur. Le jeune homme la regarda, stupéfait. Elle riait. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui accordait telle figure. Il ne se souvint pas de l'avoir déjà vue avec un visage souriant et sincère pour quelque chose qui provenait de lui. Il sourit. Ca lui allait bien.

Assis aux côtés de Sanae, Kaoru se pencha un peu vers elle :

- Tu es bien silencieuse, la surprise ne te plait pas ?

- Elle est magnifique, répondit-elle aussitôt sans trop lever les yeux vers lui.

Le garçon fit une moue déçue, refroidi par cette distance que Sanae mettait entre lui et elle. Il n'insista pas d'avantage et reprit ses couverts pour poursuivre son repas.

On attendit un peu que tout le monde digère pour la suite de la soirée car en effet, un bal représentait l'étape suivante. Plus loin dans les jardins, au bout du chemin de lanternes, un orchestre classique était installé sous la lumière des flammes qui délimitaient la piste de danse. Quelques pots de fleurs ressortaient ici et là pour rappeler les symboles des jumelles célébrées ce soir.

Les violons se mirent en place et débutèrent une douce musique. Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent devant les filles avec respect :

- Après vous…

Sayuri accepta la main qu'Hikaru lui tendait et se laissa emporter par la valse tandis que Sanae céda plus aux regards des invités sur elle et Kaoru que parce qu'elle voulait danser avec lui. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et il la guida sur la piste. Petit à petit, ils furent rejoins par le reste des gens sans pour autant y faire attention. Ils étaient tous dans leur bulle.

De leur côté, Hikaru et Sayuri semblaient se redécouvrir l'un l'autre.

- Sayuri, ton visage me parait… étrange. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude…

- C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de te tordre le cou, non ?

- Ca doit être ça, éclata-t-il de rire.

La jeune fille peinait à comprendre pourquoi, mais ce soir, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Et le fait d'être là, avec lui, la rendait légère. Oui. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, elle était trop bien là où elle était. Combien d'années s'étaient donc écoulées pour que sa façon de voir ce garçon ait pu changer à ce point ? Depuis cette fameuse nuit au bord du lac après son malaise au ballet, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et son cœur aussi, on dirait bien. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation. Celle de se laisser approcher.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Hikaru Hitachiin, vous êtes… surprenant. Merci.

Hikaru comprit par ce « Merci » qu'elle englobait beaucoup de choses. Il ne sut pas déterminer quoi, mais peu importe. Il ne voulait pas savoir. L'instant présent lui suffisait amplement.

- À votre service, Princesse, murmura-t-il en partant dans un nouveau tourbillon.

En temps normal, Sanae ne sentirait même plus son cœur à cause du fait d'être dans les bras de Kaoru, mais pas ce soir. Son regard panthère restait vissé vaguement sur la fleur de lys blanc qu'il portait à la poche de sa veste. Ses gestes étaient automatiques, sans la moindre émotion pour les guider.

Le jeune homme remarqua son air absent :

- Sanae… ?

- Comment as-tu su que j'aimais le lys blanc ?

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par la question en plus d'avoir été posée aussi brutalement. Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel et revit la jeune fille qui aimait respirer le parfum des lys De leur jardin en plus d'en demander régulièrement un bouquet pour sa chambre. Ensuite, il avait suffi de la confirmation de ses parents.

Il sourit.

- C'est parce que je te connais, Sanae.

Silence. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux voilés par sa frange.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je ressens en ce moment ?

Cette fois, l'adolescent cessa ses mouvements et s'arrêta de danser. Il regarda Sanae, ou plutôt son joli chignon tressé car son visage restait tourné vers le sol. Kaoru ne comprenait rien. Sanae agissait de façon si étrange ces derniers temps. Et à y repenser, cela remontait au matsuri. Depuis qu'elle était partie au feu d'artifice, elle n'était plus la même.

- Euh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… finit-il par admettre.

- Et c'est bien ça, le problème.

Sanae redressa la tête, la déception associée à la tristesse peinte sur le visage.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe en moi !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et passa entre les invités qui valsaient pour s'en aller sur le chemin de lanternes. D'abord hagard par cette réaction, Kaoru tourna la tête vit Sanae qui s'éloignait le bras replié devant les yeux. Elle pleurait ?

- Sanae ?

Il traversa à son tour la piste pour la suivre. Les autres invités ne semblaient pas avoir fait attention, pas plus qu'Hikaru et Sayuri qui pour une fois, étaient bien loin de tout.

Tout en essayant de s'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois, Sanae prit le haut de sa robe et le souleva un peu pour se permettre de marcher plus rapidement et éviter au maximum le garçon qui la talonnait en l'appelant.

- Sanae, s'il te plait !

- Non ! J'en ai assez ! Laisse-moi ! cria-t-elle en accélérant.

Elle remonta en courant l'allée des lanternes qui étaient un peu comme tous ces flashs qui passaient dans sa tête à vive allure. Ca l'aveuglait et lui procurait une sensation désagréable. Elle était complètement perdue.

Hélas pour elle, courir avec une robe était moins facile que de courir avec un pantalon. Kaoru n'eut donc pas de mal à la rattraper et à lui prendre le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

- Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches au lieu de fuir !

La jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte, scandalisée et lui retourna un regard féroce :

- « Fuir » ? « Fuir » ?! Moi, je fuis ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne fais qu'avancer et c'est toi qui dis que je fuis, Kaoru ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

- Alors parle ! Qu'ai-je fait ? s'exclama-t-il sans comprendre.

- Tu te complais à piétiner mes sentiments pour toi, idiot !!

Kaoru ne bougea plus et un court silence s'installa avant qu'une détonation n'explose dans le ciel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en était aperçu, mais ils venaient d'arriver au dernier point de la soirée : le feu d'artifice. Celui-ci avait lieu devant le lac du jardin, celui qui était si chargé de significations pour eux quatre. Une fontaine avait été installée spécialement à la surface pour rappeler celles des jardins de Versailles et elle commença à chanter son glouglou d'eau pendant que des boules de feux grandioses explosaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, le tout sur fond de musique classique. Les invités ne tardèrent pas à se rendre au bord du lac sans voir les deux jeunes gens restés en retrait plus vers l'obscurité.

Le jeune homme resta encore muet quand l'eau du lac se colorait de vert et de lumière sous une pluie d'étoiles brûlantes. Il n'entendait plus grand-chose hormis le début de tristesse qui humidifiait les yeux de Sanae.

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais depuis quelques temps, tout ce que tu dis me fait mal. Et surtout quand tu parles dans mon dos ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Kaoru retrouva un semblant de lucidité à cette question, mais comme la précédente, il se sentait perdu.

- Mais… Je…

- Que suis-je pour toi ? répéta Sanae, à bout. Rien, à part « la-fille-que-tu-vas-devoir-épouser » ! Pour toi, c'est peut-être « hors de question » parce que « tu ne peux vraiment pas », mais est-ce que tu songes à ce que moi, je peux ressentir, hein ?

Il reconnut aussitôt les expressions qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

- Oh, tu as entendu…

Elle ne comprit pas. Pourquoi souriait-il ?

- En fait, hier, avec Hikaru, dans le salon…

_« - Laisse tomber, Hikaru. C'est hors de question ! s'exclama-t-il, répugné. Je ne pourrai pas l'épouser ! Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas !_

_Loin de se soucier de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de ce qui aurait pu se produire, les jumeaux rirent encore devant leur catalogue des pires créations de couture en matière de robe de mariée. Toutes les robes les plus bizarres, loufoques et indescriptibles étaient répertoriées dans ce catalogue qu'ils avaient retrouvé par hasard. _

_Hikaru repointa une robe de mariée jaune fluo avec le corset en métal incrusté de boulons et à la traîne vaporeuse en froufrous noirs et regarda son frère._

_- Vraiment ? Tu ne l'imagines pas dedans ?_

_- Jamais ! répéta son frère qui étouffait un rire. Cette robe est vraiment trop bizarre. Je n'imagine pas une fille là-dedans et encore moins Sanae. »_

Ce fut maintenant à Sanae d'en rester coi. Alors… Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait dit cela, mais juste pour une robe de mariée excentrique ? Elle sentit une bouffée de fièvre monter à ses joues. Dire qu'elle venait de dire que…

- Mademoiselle, une coupe ? intervint un domestique près d'eux avec un plateau.

Sans réfléchir, Sanae prit une coupe sur le plateau et la vida d'une traite. Elle regretta bien vite cette décision car la tête lui tourna dans la seconde. Il faisait subitement chaud aussi…

- Oh… Ooooh…

- Sanae ! s'exclama Kaoru en la rattrapant quand elle s'écroulait.

Elle tomba mollement contre son poitrail, le corps devenu soudain comme désarticulé.

- Sanae ! appela une voix féminine.

Sayuri et Hikaru les rejoignirent, alertés par le cri de Kaoru. Sayuri huma l'odeur de la coupe que sa sœur venait de boire et grimaça.

- Du champagne, évidemment. Sanae déteste l'alcool, elle ne supporte que le cidre. Mais là, une coupe pleine, elle va être assommée…

Kaoru prit Sanae dans ses bras et demanda à Sayuri de le laisser faire. Elle pouvait rester avec Hikaru pour le feu d'artifice, il allait s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Sayuri accepta son aide et le laissa partir en direction du manoir. Une coupe entière. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser pour boire ça ?

- Ca ira, la rassura Hikaru. Ce n'est pas grave. Profitons du clou de la soirée.

- Hum, tu as raison.

Le mariage des couleurs, de l'eau, des reflets, de la lumière et de la musique était plus qu'enchanteur. Tout s'éclairait autour d'eux dans un bouquet de feu étincelant encore plus beau que ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.

Après quelques minutes, Hikaru se tourna vers Sayuri :

- J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.

- Je le mérite au moins ? sourit la jeune fille.

Il secoua la tête. Absolument pas. Elle avait bien trop mauvais caractère en plus d'être hautaine, froide, peste et…

- Hikaru…

- Je plaisantais. Tiens, rit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Sayuri prit la petite boîte et dénoua soigneusement le ruban rouge qui l'entourait. Elle l'ouvrit et jeta un dernier regard à son interlocuteur avant de regarder l'intérieur. On aurait dit un étui pour une carte.

L'adolescente l'ouvrit et découvrit sa photo collée… sur une carte d'étudiante de l'école Amaya Miyano ?!

- J'ai longtemps discuté avec ta mère, confia le garçon en croisant les bras derrière la tête. C'est en grosse partie de ma faute si tu avais pris ces pilules.

Il lui renvoya un sourire goguenard et diablotin comme il aimait en faire :

- Et puis, j'espère que tu me payeras un bel appartement à Paris quand tu seras étoile là-bas.

Sayuri était pétrifiée, la carte plastifiée étroitement serrée entre ses doigts. Elle en tremblait presque. Sa vue se brouillait petit à petit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus parler ?

Incapable de bouger non plus, elle ne put que laisser Hikaru lui prendre la main et déposer un nouveau baisemain.

- Bon anniversaire, Say… ?

Hikaru fut la victime du brusque retour d'activité dans le cerveau de Sayuri. Il ne put pas se redresser car l'adolescente avait attrapé son poignet et le tira d'un petit coup sec vers elle. Le temps pour lui de comprendre, Sayuri lui avait enlacé la taille et l'étreignait avec force, le visage contre sa chemise.

- S-Sayuri ? bredouilla le garçon, abasourdi. Hu ? Tu pl…

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! riposta-t-elle sans relever la tête. C'est à cause de toutes ces lumières, ça fait mal aux yeux.

Il se retint de rire. Mais bien sûr, « les lumières »…

Sayuri serra la veste d'Hikaru entre ses doigts.

- Tu es vraiment… le plus inconstant garçon que je connaisse. Menteur, joueur et moqueur… dit-elle d'une voix presque étouffée. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien… Hikaru Hitachiin… Merci.

Hikaru était vraiment surpris de voir Sayuri le Roc d'un coup fragilisée mais il en était heureux. Si elle lui montrait ce visage, c'est qu'elle avait confiance. Et puis, il n'était pas si mal, là où il était là.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Sayuri Suzumura… répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

¤¤¤

- Huuuuu… Ma têêêête…

- Ah ? Tu reprends connaissance ?

Nous retrouvons au rez-de-chaussée un jeune homme à la chevelure mandarine qui transportait avec lui une jeune fille blonde aux yeux légèrement tourbillonnants et à la grimace peu gracieuse.

Sanae avec les joues toutes roses et ses yeux rieurs indiquaient qu'elle souffrait de la violente dose d'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingérer.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Désolée… pour le manque de tenue… articula-t-elle lentement. Mais tout ça… c'est de ta faute… Kaoru…

- Ma faute ? répéta-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Les bras autour du cou du jeune homme, Sanae posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le fait qu'il monte les escaliers la faisait ballotter de droite à gauche et lui faisait tourner la tête en plus de lui donner l'impression que sa tête était pleine d'eau qui clapotait dans son crâne.

- Oui… Tu te joues de moi. Le pire, c'est que... tu ne t'en rends même pas compte… Mon cœur s'est brisé… Mais... avec la surprise de ce soir… Toi… je ne sais plus… comment réagir… J'ai envie de pleurer mais…

Elle se tut, elle ne réagissait plus.

- Mais… ? pressa Kaoru, avide de savoir.

Elle fronça légèrement un sourcil dans sa demie conscience.

- Mais… je suis aussi… tellement heureuse… d'être près de toi…

Kaoru ne dit rien et poussa légèrement du pied la porte de la chambre des jumelles. Il y faisait frais par rapport à la tiédeur de l'extérieur, il la sentit frissonner un peu contre lui. Il s'avança dans la pénombre de la chambre, déposa Sanae dans son lit et la borda.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et dévisagea son occupante. Elle était immobile et si silencieuse que c'était à se demander si elle était encore vivante. Même complètement pompette, elle gardait ce petit quelque chose d'indescriptible.

- Sanae…

- Hmmmm… ?

Silence.

- Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ?

Sanae sourit comme si elle avait compris qu'il voulait la piéger.

- Des sentiments… que je garde avec moi… depuis longtemps… très… longtemps…

Et elle sombra de nouveau dans les vapeurs de son champagne, endormie dans son sourire. Elle était craquante comme ça en plus d'être drôle. Vraiment craquante…

Elle remua un peu et entrouvrit un œil qui s'ouvrit vite complètement.

- K-Kaoru ?

- Désolé d'être un lâche, Sanae.

Juste en face des siens, elle vit ses yeux bronze se fermer dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et se furent ensuite ses lèvres qui se refermèrent autour des siennes.

* * *

Mouahahahaha ! Quelle cruelle je fais pour vous laisser dans un moment pareil… XD 

Bien, voyons… Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… C'est le moment de tout foutre en l'air ! XD XD

Non, sans rire, ça ne va pas être l'hécatombe, mais ça ne sera pas rose. On aura aussi du délire. Vous comprendrez.

J'espère vite vous poster la suite ! Merci aux fidèles ! MATTE YO !


	30. L'amour s'en va en guerre

OMG… Ca y est ! Je suis repartie ! MERCI JK ROWLING, MA SENSEI LITTERAIRE ! XD

J'ai dévoré le tome 7 de Harry Potter comme le reste de la France et on peut dire que ça m'a donné un sacré coup de boost. J'ai écrit 3 énormes chapitres, plus sérieux que d'habitude, mais extrêmement denses côté écriture. Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez.

Donc, pour fêter ma reprise au travail, voici un nouveau chapitre !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tigrou 19 : **Tu as tout à fait raison quand tu dis que tout est inversé. Et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je décrivais les choses, sous forme de « miroir inverse ». Je trouvais ça amusant d'interchanger les états d'esprits. Pourquoi je veux tout mettre en l'air ? Parce que c'est comme ça que fonctionne la fic ! XD Mdr ! Parce que j'en ai pas encore fini avec eux. Même jusqu'à la fin, je vais les tourmenter. Mais ça t'empêchera pas de rester, hein ? Kiss et merci !

**Mokoso** : Oui, oui, je confirme, c'était bien un baiser. Depuis le temps. XD On va voir comment cette nouvelle destruction va finir. Mais dis-toi que derrière chaque crise, y'a des pas qui avancent. Et celui-ci ne sera pas des moindres. Kiss et merci !

**Hikiki-Saki** : Lol, loufoque ? Je trouvais l'idée plutôt… royale. XD Mais bon, comme tu le dis, avec tout leur argent, il peuvent se le permettre. Rassure-toi pour Hikaru, on le reverra très très vite. Combien de chapitres je compte ? Ah ça, je ne le révèle jamais sinon, ça gâche la fin… Sache juste que la fin est proche. On est au 26 août, je les fiance le 31… Ca donne une idée. Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : Encore quelqu'un qui lit tout d'un coup, vous avez vraiment du courage tous… Ben en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette reviex, ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir. Et désolée pour cette fin de chapitre, mais c'est une marque de fabrique chez moi (en plus de faire trois tonnes de description) XD. Merci pour le conseil de musique, mais chaque chapitre est écrit en musique. Impossible pour moi d'écrire sans musique. Mais quand j'ai une atmosphère particulière à retransmettre, j'écoute un genre particulier pour m'aider. XD Comme pour Hikki-Saki, je ne révèle jamais le nombre de chapitre qui reste, en revanche, oui, on reverra les autres hôtes. Voiloo. Kiss et merci ! (MDR l'idée de faire payer la note)

Alors… Petit commentaire avant de vous lâcher dans la lecture.

Alors que je tentais humblement de satisfaire mes lecteurs en écrivant cette fic, un détail me frappa soudainement (et ça fait très mal) :

MAIS ?! Quand on regarde… Ce sont toujours Hikaru et Kaoru qui blessent les jumelles, qui disent les mots de travers, doivent s'excuser… Du coup, j'ai voulu prendre la défense de nos adorables diables EN LEUR OFFRANT LEUR REVANCHE ! Comment ? Comme ça. XD

Si je vous dis que j'ai carburé à la chanson **Girlfriend** d'Avril Lavigne, vous comprenez...?

* * *

_**Chapitre 30 : L'amour s'en va en guerre**_

Plus de lanterne, plus de chemins de pétales odorants, plus d'orchestres installés à même la pelouse du parc, plus de rires, plus de tintements de verres en cristal qui s'entrechoquaient. Oui. Il ne restait plus rien du _Grand Divertissement Royal_ de la veille. Après le départ des invités, la fourmilière des domestiques s'était activée en silence de ses mille et une mains pour rendre au parc de la résidence Hitachiin son aspect premier tandis que les quatre jeunes maîtres s'en étaient allés se coucher, chacun satisfait à sa manière.

Le soleil d'une nouvelle matinée se levait sur le pavillon secondaire et sous la tonnelle du jardin qui abritait de son toit de bois trois têtes aux visages encore bien ensommeillés.

Hikaru, Kaoru et Sayuri étaient encore loin dans leurs souvenirs de la veille, bien que leurs yeux fatigués vissés sur la surface de leur café leur donnaient plus l'impression qu'il se demandaient comment plonger dans un si petit récipient.

Hikaru guettait Sayuri du coin de l'œil et cherchait à retracer sur son visage l'expression de joie émue qui l'avait poussée à l'étreindre aussi puissamment. Sur le coup, il était content de lui avoir fait plaisir, mais à présent, il devait reconnaître que ce changement drastique de personnalité l'ébranlait un peu. Comment la suite allait-elle se passer maintenant ?

Sayuri pensait à peu près la même chose. Elle se disait qu'elle s'était peut-être trop laissée aller. Mais après tout, si elle avait agi comme cela, c'est qu'elle le voulait. Jamais elle ne s'était forcée pour faire quoi que ce soit, et elle n'allait pas commencer. Elle but quelques gorgées de café. Comment se comporter après cela ?

Quant à Kaoru, son expression faciale était la plus difficile à déchiffrer. Elle oscillait entre le sourire béat et les mâchoires serrées de frustration. Au final, il n'en restait qu'un vague visage de serial killer, ravi de trucider sa victime mais à la fois concentré dans sa tâche. Effrayant.

La cause de cette figure ? Elle arrivait justement avec un bâillement plaintif :

- Ouuuh… Bonjour, tout le monde…

Les yeux encore clos de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, Sanae n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller, juste d'enfiler rapidement un peignoir. Elle se tenait la tête d'une main comme si elle allait tomber et l'autre servait de canne d'aveugle pour éviter les obstacles. Une coupe de champagne, chez la cadette Suzumura, ça ne pardonnait pas.

- Allez, petite sœur. Viens t'asseoir, j'ai un comprimé pour la tête et du café pour le réveil, invita Sayuri en soupirant d'incompréhension.

Sa jumelle s'exécuta tandis qu'elle lui servait une tasse de liquide amer.

- Non mais, vraiment… Tu étais désespérée ou quoi ?

- Oui.

Elle avait répondu tout de suite. Kaoru, jusque là immobile, se colla au fond de son siège. Elle allait tout raconter. Elle allait raconter à Sayuri leur dispute, la saoulerie au champagne et le baiser.

Petit calcul rapide : (dispute ＋ saoulerie ＋ baiser dans une situation de faiblesse) x Sayuri ＝

- Je suis mort… pensa le jeune homme en se ratatinant dans son siège.

Hélas pour lui, la grande sœur était déjà sur ses traces :

- A cause de quoi ? De la fête ?

Sanae leva lentement la tête vers le jeune homme roux en face d'elle dont la taille s'apparentait à celle d'une souris. Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux comme pour sonder sa conscience et récupérer les souvenirs qui lui faisaient défaut.

- Je me rappelle… une vive discussion…

Il récupéra de son souffle vital. « Vive discussion ». Qu'il aimait Sanae et sa façon d'édulcorer les choses.

- Et c'est tout ? s'enquit Hikaru qui ne savait rien du malaise de son autre.

L'interrogée fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle se revoyait parler avec Kaoru au sujet de sa souffrance, l'explication des catalogues, la coupe qu'elle attrapait sur le plateau. Ensuite, elle se revoyait dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit avec Kaoru assis près d'elle et… et…

- Ma tête… gémit l'adolescente en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Là, là… Ne force pas, conseilla Sayuri en lui donnant sa tasse.

Kaoru revit de nouveau. Ouf. Comme il l'avait prévu. Car oui, il avait espéré que tout ceci se passe de la sorte. Quand il avait vu Sanae aussi retournée pour une si petite quantité d'alcool et suite à son interrogatoire-vérité, il avouait ne pas avoir pu résister. Peut-être était-ce une envie refoulée depuis un moment, mais il ne l'avait qu'à moitié satisfaite. La seconde moitié concernée ne s'en rappelait pas, elle s'était endormie pendant le processus.

Non, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas encore y aller à fond avec Sanae. Il ignorait la nature de cette barrière, mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir entrouverte.

Il se frotta les mains avec un grand sourire.

- Sinon, Mesdemoiselles, avez-vous apprécié notre petite surprise ?

- Oui, oui ! appuya son aîné. Si vous saviez l'organisation que ça a demandé ! La déco, les sondages auprès de vos proches, les danseurs et les musiciens, sans compter les cuisiniers… Il y avait aussi nos cadeaux, on espérait que les robes vous fassent plaisir.

Sayuri leva un sourcil suspicieux avant de le rabaisser, dépitée. Les voilà à refaire les jeunes coqs devant elles juste pour qu'ils se fassent complimenter et adorer comme ils en avaient l'habitude dans leur Cercle d'hôtes. Sayuri n'aimait pas cette attitude, elle y voyait en plus chez Hikaru un sous-entendu moqueur à sa réaction à propos de sa réintégration à l'école de danse. Ce n'était sans doute pas méchant, mais elle détestait les gens qui réclamaient comme ça de l'attention.

- Oui, c'était bien, répondit-elle mine de rien en touillant son café. Vu toutes les fois où vous nous aviez vexées, on peut dire que cela compense.

- Et moi, j'avoue ne pas avoir pu en profiter davantage à cause d'un ressentiment amer inutile… confia Sanae qui grimaçait devant sa tasse.

Cela pouvait paraître anodin et normal quand on savait comment ces quatre-ci avaient vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourtant, une petite fissure enrailla le cœur des deux rouquins de la tablée. « Compenser » ? « Ressentiment amer inutile » ?

Ils baissèrent la tête sur la table en fronçant du nez. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois semaines de cohabitation, Hikaru et Kaoru se sentirent vexés. Leurs hôtesses les avaient blessés. Oh, ils en avaient entendu depuis le début, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ils s'étaient vraiment mis en quatre pour leur faire plaisir avec toute leur bonne volonté et les mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre, surtout ceux de Sayuri, leur faisaient du mal.

Le début de noir que les garçons broyaient au-dessus de leur tête s'évanouit au son du carillon de l'entrée qui tintinnabula joyeusement.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? s'étonna Sayuri en tournant la tête vers le pavillon.

- Non…

Monsieur Sakurai ne tarda pas à sortir sur la terrasse et s'inclina devant eux.

- Une visite pour les Demoiselles Suzumura.

- Pour nous ? répétèrent les filles, surprises.

Ils quittèrent la table tous les quatre pour voir de quoi il en retournait. C'était peut-être encore leurs parents qui voulaient leur donner un cadeau en retard ?

Les jumeaux suivirent les filles de quelques pas derrière jusqu'à l'entrée où deux silhouettes les attendaient tandis que des domestiques déchargeaient des valises. Au son de leurs pas, elles se retournèrent. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes filles.

La première était brune noire avec des reflets caramel dans ses cheveux au carré qui retombaient aux épaules et aux yeux noisette. Elle portait un petit polo blanc avec des boutons en diamant ouvert en joli décolleté -peut-être un peu trop plongeant- et un panta-court tandis que la seconde, plus jeune, était une petite châtain clair aux couettes excentriques qui portait une petite robe rose dragée qui lui tombait aux genoux. Toutes les deux semblaient mourir de chaud et elles s'éventaient avec un uchiwa traditionnel.

Les jumelles clignèrent des yeux :

- Mais… C'est…

Un grand sourire illumina le visage des arrivantes :

- Aaaaaaah ! Sayu-chan ! Sana-chan ! _Ohayô gozaimaaaaaaaasu_! chantonnèrent-elles avec un accent sec tout en bondissant sur les jumelles pour les serrer. _O hisashiburi desu_ !

La surprise passée, Sayuri et Sanae souhaitèrent la bienvenue à leurs amies qui commençaient à les assaillir de questions dans un japonais qui montrait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas du pays.

- Doucement, les filles ! tempéra Sanae qui grimaçait encore un peu à cause de son mal de crâne. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Pour vous, pardi ! répondit la plus petite, toute excitée. On avait oublié que votre anniversaire, c'était hier. _Dakara_, pour nous faire pardonner, on est venues vous voir ! _Demo_ on nous a dit que vous n'étiez pas chez vous…

- Tenez ! _O tanjôbi de omedetô_ ! ajouta l'autre en leur donnant des paquets. Ce ne sont que quelques petites choses de chez « _Chamel_ » et « _Louis Buitton_ »…

Les garçons restaient spectateurs silencieux. Ils observaient les deux inconnues, incapables de se rappeler qui elles leur faisaient penser avec leur voix chantante et un peu bruyante. Et cette façon de bouger tout le temps à être excitées comme des puces…

Sayuri et Sanae remercièrent leurs amies puis se tournèrent pour faire les présentations :

- Les garçons, voici Ali-chan et Elvire-chan, nos correspondantes françaises.

« Françaises » ? Mais oui.

- Tamaki, pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Et donc, les filles, voici H…

Vraouuuuum ! Un quart de seconde après, les dites Ali et Elvire encadraient les jumeaux. Dire qu'elles les déshabillaient du regard n'aurait été qu'un doux euphémisme. L'éclat qui brillait dans leurs yeux n'avait rien de rassurant non plus. Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'assaut était déjà lancé :

- Des jumeaux ! s'exclama Elvire, la grande. _Kakkoii _!

- Quelle classe ! C'est vrai que les japonais font vraiment attention à leur apparence… ajouta Ali, les yeux en étoile.

_- Su-te-kiiiiiiiiiiii_ ! couinèrent-elles ensemble.

Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent. Eh bien. Les françaises n'avaient pas la langue dans leur poche, c'était vrai. Et ces deux-là n'avaient semblerait-il pas besoin qu'ils fassent grand-chose pour les savoir déjà à leurs pieds. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sayuri et Sanae qui faisaient une drôle de figure. Visiblement, elles semblaient atterrées de voir la rapidité de leurs correspondantes pour les oublier et bondir sur leurs fiancés.

« Canal Devil Twins » branché. On dit que les françaises sont plus « frontales » que les japonaises.

- Et vous êtes… ? quémandèrent Ali et Elvire avec avidité.

Dernier coup d'œil aux jumelles. « Compenser », hein ?

Ils s'armèrent de leur sourire le plus ravageur et firent un baisemain à leurs nouvelles fans :

- Nous sommes… à votre service, Princesses. Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin, vos hôtes.

Un même mouvement choqué secoua Sayuri et Sanae qui en ouvrirent la bouche de surprise. Une petite minute. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, les Hitachiin Brothers, là ? C'était quoi ce numéro de chevaliers servants ? Ils n'étaient pas au Cercle, là ! Elles étaient juste à côté ! Comment pouvaient-ils les ignorer de la sorte ?

Quant à Ali et Elvire, inutile de dire qu'elles étaient aux anges. Deux charmants garçons rien que pour elles, elles ne pouvaient rêver mieux ! Et ce petit sourire en coin diaboliquement angélique, su-per !

- Pouvons-nous vous proposer des rafraîchissements ? proposa Hikaru avec courtoisie. Je constate que notre climat chaud et humide est difficile pour vous.

_- Yorokonde_, nous vous rejoignons tout de suite ! répondit Ali en tournicotant une mèche de couette autour de son index.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et repartirent vers la terrasse, bien contents du petit tour de vengeance qui était en train de se mettre en place. « Compenser ». C'était au tour des jumelles de « compenser », cette fois.

Restées avec leurs correspondantes, Sayuri et Sanae se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers elles, bien déterminées à leur expliquer deux-trois petites choses :

- Ecoutez, les filles. Il s'avère que ces deux garçons sont nos futurs fi…

Sanae ne put pas achever sa phrase car elle fit un bond de peur. De douces et fofolles jeunes filles, Ali et Elvire étaient devenues deux espèces de sorcières aux yeux rouges incandescents et au visage déformé par la volonté de gagner.

_- Nani_… ? murmurèrent-elles avec une voix presque spectrale.

- Ces deux-là sont déjà pris, n'y comptez pas, se défendit Sayuri, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leurs deux interlocutrices n'explosent dans un tremblement de terre doublé d'éclairs retentissants. Elles étaient si effrayantes que les jumelles voyaient leurs cheveux comme des serpents, à l'instar de la gorgone Méduse. Elles ressentaient même l'état de pétrification leur bloquer tout le corps.

_- Hontô_ ? menaça Ali, les dents devenues des crocs. Et où est-ce marqué ? Tant que rien n'est scellé, on peut toujours tenter.

- Deux spécimens comme ça, on serait bien bêtes de les laisser fuir, ajouta Elvire avec un rire démoniaque et des cornes sur le front.

Sayuri et Sanae n'en revenaient pas. Qui étaient ces deux démons ? Des yûrei en fuite ? Des onryô ? Des ikiryô ?

- M-Mais… Ali-chan, Elvire-chan… Vous êtes nos amies… bredouilla Sanae qui se terrait derrière sa sœur.

Les françaises perdirent leur visage horrifiant pour un rictus mauvais empreint d'une sournoiserie palpable complété d'un petit ricanement supérieur.

- Pas sur ce terrain-là, chérie. _Koi wa sensô_! Y'a plus d'amitié qui compte ! prévint Elvire en croisant les bras face à Sayuri.

- Tous les coups sont permis ! ajouta Ali en jaugeant Sanae. _Gomen ne_, les filles. Mais là, vous avez fait entrer les louves dans la bergerie. Et on compte bien prendre grand soin de ces deux petits agneaux…

- Je demande à voir ça, répondit Sayuri en grinçant des dents.

Les quatre filles se regardèrent de haut en bas avec des œillades féroces qui produisaient des petites décharges électriques quand elles se rencontraient. Le but était établi, les règles fixées et les camps déterminés. En effet, il n'y avait plus d'amitié et plus de bienséance qui tenaient. C'était la guerre. Ca allait saigner. Pas de quartier.

Elvire et Ali de la Cavelle, filles d'une riche famille française connue grâce à ses bijouteries de très grand luxe. Elvire, 17 ans, était l'aînée qui aspirait à poursuivre des études d'Histoire. Son point fort : sa franchise. Pour elle, tout se disait. Nul doute qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à user de sa langue de vipère pour persifler sur ses ennemies.

Ali, 15 ans était la cadette qui avait déjà sauté deux classes grâce à son intelligence plus au-dessus de la moyenne. En plus d'être mignonne, elle avait un don prodigieux de persuasion. La regarder dans les yeux, c'était se mettre à son service.

Les sœurs de la Cavelle et Suzumura s'étaient connues sur un forum car Elvire voulait un correspondant japonais. Amatrice de danse classique, elle était tombée par hasard sur Sayuri sur un forum dédié à la danse et ce fut là que les filles firent connaissance avant de commencer à correspondre régulièrement. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'elles s'écrivaient en plus de s'être déjà rendu visite les unes chez les autres. Le japonais restait une langue difficile pour les deux jeunes françaises qui l'étudiaient plus en guise de loisir et il leur arrivait plus souvent d'intégrer quelques mots par-ci par-là que de parler réellement la langue, bien que leur niveau ait bien augmenté en deux ans.

- Il faut se méfier de ces deux-là, Sana. Ce sont des françaises, elles y vont franchement.

- Hikaru et Kaoru ont plutôt l'air de s'entendre avec elles… déplora Sanae avec un soupir.

En effet, à en juger les éclats de rire qu'elles entendaient depuis la terrasse, nul doute que les jumeaux appréciaient la compagnie d'Elvire et Ali.

Sayuri serra le poing de fureur. Ces deux-là alors…

- Il faut d'abord repousser les « louves ». Après, les agneaux, on en fera du gigot à la sauce gribiche.

- Je m'en régale d'avance.

Oui, sur ce coup, Sanae aussi se sentait humiliée. Cette histoire ressemblait beaucoup à celle des idoles Arata Fujito et Kotone Takehasa, mais l'énorme différence résidait dans le fait que les tentatives de séduction étaient à sens unique. Et là, ce n'était plus une deux voies mais carrément une autoroute. Les jumelles étaient bien décidées à faire savoir à Hikaru et Kaoru qu'ils allaient beaucoup trop loin.

Une question demeurait cependant :

- Comment les contrer ? demanda Sanae. Elles attaquent constamment.

Sa jumelle lui caressa les cheveux avec un grand sourire satisfait presque effrayant :

- Allons… Tu sais que je me suis impatronisée dans la réplique tac au tac. Je suis presque l'inventrice du ping-pong verbal. Sanae, juste pour aujourd'hui, je te le demanderai : sois digne de ton aînée. Epate-moi.

- Oui, grande sœur.

* * *

Ca va saigner ! XD J'adore Elvire et Ali et je m'éclate à les faire en pestes sans scrupules. (pour les gros soucis de traduction, me demander, je vous traduirai) 

Ok, ça fait super cliché, mais plus c'est énorme, mieux c'est… XD

Le chapitre suivant risque de choquer les plus grands fans de Sanae, mais dites-vous que la fin justifie les moyens…

Chapitre suivant : Pas de quartier ! Batailles acharnées ! Hu ? Un piège ?


	31. Tricher n'est pas jouer

Je continue doucement à me rapprocher de la fin de mon côté. Je dis bien « doucement » parce que je n'aime pas écrire les fins de fic. Je mets des années à les écrire tellement ça me stresse… T.T Le dernier chapitre de **Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale** avant l'épilogue par exemple, j'ai mis 3 semaines à le faire. C'est pour dire.

Mais on s'en fout, hein ?

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Tigrou19** : Tu m'étonnes qu'elles ne veuillent pas prêter… T.T Avec tout ce qui leur est déjà arrivé, elles vont pas céder maintenant quand même ! Bien entendu que j'ai fait exprès de zapper. Le « vrai » kiss de Sanae et Kaoru, je vais pas tarder à l'écrire. Quant à celui d'Hikaru et Sayuri, il est déjà fait. Mais quand, vous le saurez en temps voulu ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Hikki-Saki** : Frustrée ? Hum… Forcément si, quelque part, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Mais bon, dans la mesure où tout se finit comme ça doit finir (n'est-ce pas Ron et Hermione), je n'ai pas de regret.  
Sinon, tu as raison, ce sont encore les jumeaux qui vont morfler. Mais je voulais tout de même faire que les jumelles soient les premières fautives à un moment, histoire d'équité des chances. XD En tout cas, oui, je l'avoue, j'étais à court d'idées pour la fin. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas faire trop de fic longues (plus de 10 chap) c'est-à-dire, sans scénario prévu de A à Z. Tous les scénarios sont normalement fait de bout en bout alors que là, j'y vais en allant, très au feeling. Et c'est pas évident quand tu sais plus quoi faire… XD Pourquoi, tu n'aime pas ? Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin** : Hé. T.T On ne lynche pas l'auteur au risque de ne plus avoir la suite. Non mais. XD Quel métier à risque tout de même… Enfin bon, merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire ! Pour Sanae en guerrière, tu seras pas déçue ! Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : Hé hé ! Ca va saigner ! Je te rassure, Sanae n'en oubliera pas d'autre. Le prochain, c'est le VRAI ! Pour les autres membres, sois encore patiente stp. Il y a encore des choses à faire avant de les faire venir. En ce qui concerne la lune de miel… Euh… ce type d'écrit, je ne m'y suis jamais mise, d'autant plus que pour moi, l'histoire se termine au 31 août avec les fiançailles plus un épilogue à la fin. Je doute faire un chapitre là-dessus. Tu m'en veux pas ? Kiss et merci !

Bien. Comme je disais donc la dernière fois, attention pour les grands fans de Sanae qui auront du mal à la reconnaître. Mais il faut bien péter les plombs de temps en temps, non ?

Suzumura vs de la Cavelle !!! Qui gagnera ?!

* * *

_**Chapitre 31 : Tricher n'est pas jouer**_

- Epate-moi.

- Oui, grande sœur.

Après cette rapide mise au point, les deux sœurs respirèrent un bon coup puis ressortirent sur la terrasse pour rejoindre les autres. A peine firent-elles un pas dehors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent net. Oh non ! Ca avait déjà commencé !

- Technique mignonne numéro 7 d'Ali: battement des cils sur yeux de biche ! murmura Sayuri en serrant les dents.

Comme précédemment expliqué lors du conseil de guerre, la cadette de la Cavelle misait tout sur son côté mignon et c'était Kaoru qui avait été pris pour cible. Il fallait agir vite, sinon, le garçon, très fan de l'enfantine seiyuu Kotone Takehasa, n'allait pas faire long feu face aux grands yeux bleus d'Ali.

- Eh bien, Ali-chan ? Tes lentilles te gênent pour que tu clignes des yeux comme ça ?

Sanae avait décidé de défendre son honneur et le garçon qu'elle aimait, même si elle avait envie de le gifler pour le moment à le voir glousser aux idioties de la française. La jeune fille fixait sa rivale avec un sourire tranquille qui derrière sa candeur et son angélisme apparent signifiait clairement : « Tu vas morfler, sale peste ».

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et Ali cessa aussitôt de battre des cils et renvoya un regard féroce à Sanae. Hikaru et Kaoru échangèrent une œillade discrète. Elles ne perdaient pas de temps ! Ce spectacle promettait d'être des plus instructifs !

- Oh ? Tu portes des lentilles, Ali ? demanda Kaoru avec innocence.

Sanae tilta sur son siège. « Tu » ? « Ali » ?

_- Hai_, après tout, je ne suis pas japonaise… répondit Ali à Sanae avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne suis pas _coincée_ au point de m'enliser dans le protocole. Qui de surcroît, ne me concerne pas.

Elle laissa Sanae contenir sa colère et se tourna vers Kaoru, tout sourire :

- Sinon, oui, je porte des lentilles. Les lunettes, ça ne fait pas joli.

- D'autant plus que ça ne permet pas de camoufler des yeux marron _banals_…

Et Sanae laissa Ali tenter de se remettre dans les starting-blocks après avoir vu détruit l'un de ses meilleurs atouts physiques en savourant un délicieux thé parfumé à la pêche. Quelle douce fragrance qu'était celle de la victoire d'une bataille.

Sayuri en avait la larme à l'œil. Ma petite sœur adorée… Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher aussi longtemps ce don magnifique ? Elle était aussi douée qu'elle ! La jeune fille s'essuya un œil. Pour une fois, elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux autrement que par leur visage.

Mais fini, le temps de l'émotion ! Elle ne s'était pas fait surnommer « Sayuri le Roc » pour rien ! Elle ferait honneur à son nom !

Elvire roucoulait comme une colombe avec Hikaru qui n'écoutait que d'une demie oreille. Elvire était plutôt jolie comme fille. De jolis cheveux soyeux, des yeux noisette rieurs avec un petit éclat espiègle, une très bonne culture générale et il semblerait qu'elle ait des centres d'intérêts avec lui.

- Toi aussi, le basket ? fit Elvire en riant. J'en ai fait pendant un temps. _Sugoi, nee_ ? Tu crois que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer ?

Sayuri tilta. Perche repérée. Perche bloquée. Lancement du missile :

- Non, juste la simple malchance.

Hikaru profita qu'Elvire avait toujours la tête vers Sayuri en train de la foudroyer des yeux pour se mordre la langue et s'empêcher de rire. Olympienne ! Elle était dans une forme olympienne. Et pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se prenait ses répliques vénéneuses, c'était d'autant plus agréable !

Enhardie par cette première victoire, Sayuri s'accouda tranquillement à la table, les mains croisées sous le menton et s'autorisa un entracte :

- Laisse tomber, Elvire-_chan_. Ces deux-là font déjà tourner beaucoup de têtes.

- Et toi beaucoup d'estomacs.

Un faible étranglement de rage secoua la jeune fille blonde qui crispa ses ongles sur ses mains. Elle avait du répondant et beaucoup de mordant, celle-là. Un sourire sardonique s'étira sur son visage. Coriaces, c'est comme ça qu'elle les aimait, ses adversaires de joute. Cette journée serait riche en échanges internationaux. Vraiment.

Loin de se laisser abattre par le retour acide des jumelles Suzumura, Elvire et Ali décidèrent de tout miser sur l'attaque. Car comme on le disait souvent « La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ». Elles connaissaient Sayuri et Sanae et elles savaient pertinemment que les filles avaient du mal à dire ce qu'elles ressentaient ou pensaient. Et en règle générale, les hommes n'aimaient pas les indécises.

- On sent que vous avez besoin de _liberté_, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun… dirent-elles à leur proie. Vous aimez faire ce que vous voulez et nous aussi. On pourrait vous rendre très heureux.

- Pourquoi, vous partez déjà ?

Sayuri et Sanae, fortes et émues de ce synchronisme naturel presque inné, se serrèrent discrètement la main sous la table. Les bergères sauront très bien protéger leurs gig… leurs agneaux.

Midi sonna à la grosse horloge du salon et Hikaru et Kaoru se levèrent en tapant dans leurs mains.

- Fin du premier rou… Euh… de la matinée ! annoncèrent-ils avec un grand sourire. Si ces demoiselles veulent bien se donner la peine d'aller à la salle à manger, il commence à pleuvoir.

Armistice provisoire déposé. Reprise des hostilités programmée pour après le repas. Les quatre filles se levèrent sans s'accorder le moindre regard et retournèrent à l'intérieur, le nez en l'air. En guise d'écho à leur amertume commune, le ciel gronda d'un début de tonnerre.

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur les jumeaux, restés sur place.

- On devrait avoir honte, hein ?

- Oui.

Silence.

- En fait, je trouve ça jouissif.

- Carrément.

Sur ce, ils se rendirent à leur tour dans la salle à manger.

Autour de la table, il régnait… comment dire ? Un climat aussi chargé qu'une pile nucléaire. Les filles étaient tellement énervées qu'il n'y aurait presque pas besoin de faire fonctionner l'électricité, elles feraient office d'excellentes batteries. Dehors, il faisait sombre tout à coup. De gros nuages s'étaient amoncelés pour ne laisser qu'un énorme gribouillis noir et menaçant dans le ciel. La lueur des flammes vacillantes des chandeliers paraissaient s'amenuiser quand elles avaient le malheur d'entrer en contact dans le champ de vision des Suzumura et des de la Cavelle qui se dévisageaient d'un œil assassin et stoïque. Il faisait très froid aussi. Le silence était de mort dans l'immense salle. Seul le bruit de la pluie contre les vitres murmurait dans le lointain tant les ondes noires des filles assourdissaient l'atmosphère. Chaque fratrie de filles se trouvait de part et d'autre de la table pour qu'elles puissent se regarder en chien de faïence à leur guise mais les jumeaux avaient pris grand soin de ne pas se mettre entre elles. Ils tenaient à leur vie.

Elvire et Ali, rancunières de leurs premiers échecs, avaient décidé de ne pas attendre la fin du déjeuner pour poignarder l'ennemi. La guerre ne connaissait de répit que quand l'un des deux camps était à terre. Pas avant :

_- Ano nee_, Hikaru-kun… commença Elvire en prenant ses couverts. Ca n'a pas dû être simple de vivre avec Sayuri pendant tout ce temps…

La concernée releva la tête de son plat, aux aguets.

- Sayuri est tellement sauvage, poursuivit-elle sans se préoccuper de ce courant d'air froid sur elle. _Jitsu wa_, elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle et du coup, elle ne trouve pas d'autre moyen pour se faire remarquer que de s'imposer par de grands mots.

Sayuri serra le poing de rage. Elle osait utiliser les armes du privé pour la mettre à terre ? Quelle ignominie. Aucune probité, c'était immonde.

De son côté, Hikaru s'accorda un coup d'œil à l'adolescente blonde qui écumait. Plus de trois semaines auparavant, s'il avait entendu cela, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais aujourd'hui, le mystère Sayuri Suzumura n'était plus et il savait à présent que sous le masque de marbre, il y avait en effet une maladresse à ne pas savoir comment procéder avec les autres. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait touché.

Encouragée par son aînée, Ali ne se priva pas de faire de même pour sa rivale.

- Ah, Elvire ! Tu te rappelles la fois où Sanae avait fait un lapsus lors du dîner, à la maison ?

Sanae redressa soudainement la tête, le teint un peu blême.

- Ali !

- Tu aurais entendu ça, Kaoru… riait la jeune fille châtain. Nos parents sont _chotto_ « vieille France », alors quand Sanae a utilisé le mot « ébat » au lieu de « débat »… Hi-la-rant ! Et Sanae qui ne comprenait pas… _Kawaisô._

Sanae baissa les yeux sur la table, rouge de honte et de colère. C'était l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris son erreur car son français était encore très hésitant. Elle ne s'en était aperçue que quand elle avait vu l'expression figée des parents d'Elvire et Ali et du brutal silence qui était tombé autour de la tablée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal.

Là, Sayuri voyait rouge. S'attaquer comme ça à Sanae, c'était sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il y avait pus d'armistice qui tienne ! Maintenant, elle ne ferait plus de cadeau !

- Au lieu de vilipender, vous feriez mieux de manger votre assortiment de poissons. Vous devriez aimer ça, c'est de la morue, claqua-t-elle les poings serrés.

Hikaru et Kaoru se taisaient et admiraient. Dingue. Ces filles faisaient presque aussi peur que Kyôya ou Hani en mode « dark ». Les filles entre elles, ça faisait mal. Très mal. Mais mieux valait ne pas trop se la ramener.

- Hum… Le poisson est délicieux ! mentit Kaoru pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

_- Sô desu_ ! approuvèrent les sœurs de la Cavelle. Ces petites lamelles blanches, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du fugu, répondit Sayuri.

- Oh, Sayuri… Le fugu, ce n'est pas le poisson-lune dont le foie, les intestins et les ovaires sécrètent du poison et qu'une mauvaise découpe de celui-ci peut mener à une paralysie foudroyante des systèmes nerveux et respiratoire ?

- Il me semble. Et pas d'antidote connu à ce jour.

Un son très gracieux et distingué de bouches qui recrachaient quelque chose éclaboussèrent le calme de la table. Le nez dans leur verre, Sayuri et Sanae laissèrent les garçons expliquer à Elvire et Ali qu'il n'y avait aucun danger car leur cuisinier était titulaire du diplôme d'Etat délivré par le Ministère de la Santé pour la préparation de ce poisson. Elles ne couraient aucun risque d'intoxication. En entendant ça, les sœurs de la Cavelle jurèrent que le sifflement dans leur oreille droite leur soufflait « Dommage ».

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance moins meurtrière mais non pas sans quelques coups dans les rotules des garçons quand ceux-ci se montraient trop intéressés par leurs invitées. Ce fut au moment du dessert qu'on frôla le drame. Tandis que l'on coupait en part une charlotte aux fraises, Elvire et Ali avaient décidé de passer au cran supérieur. Les mots, c'était bien, du contact, c'était mieux. Après tout, le contact physique, même le plus anodin était la base de toute tentative de séduction.

- Les garçons, un peu de chiromancie, ça vous tente ? proposa Elvire avec un regard en coin aux jumelles.

- La lecture des lignes de la main ? Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hikaru en donnant sa main gauche.

Sayuri et Sanae levèrent les yeux au ciel. C'était prédictible en connaissant Elvire. C'était une dingue d'arts divinatoires et elle en avait des livres et des livres chez elle. Une vraie mordue. Nos deux amies serrèrent un peu les dents en voyant l'aînée des sœurs minauder à contempler la paume d'Hikaru en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Pathétique !

_- Etoooo_… Hum… Déjà, tu as la main dite « nécessaire », dit-elle en l'examinant avec attention. C'est celle des avocats, des hommes d'affaires ou des manuels inventifs. Grand pouce, troisième phalange un peu spatulée. Vaillance, astuce, habileté, goût de l'activité et des sciences et… fidélité en amour.

Presque aussitôt un rire secoua les deux jeunes filles blondes à ces mots. Quand Elvire leur demanda, vexée, ce qu'elles avaient, les jumelles eurent du mal à s'arrêter.

- Ah ah ah ! Désolées ! C'est juste que… ah ah ! Ton don de chirognomonie laisse un peu à désirer… Oh oh oh ! répondit Sanae entre deux rires.

Sa sœur retrouva vite un calme de gel pour contre-attaquer aussi. Vaincre son ennemi avec ses propres armes, elle connaissait. Et elle adorait. Elle observa avec tranquillité le couteau que le domestique utilisait pour couper le gâteau et un sourire évasif naquit sur ses lèvres :

- Et selon Mélampe qui a étudié la divination par les grains de beauté, les personnes qui en avaient un sur la nuque étaient destinées à finir décapitées.

Ali et Elvire portèrent aussitôt la main à l'arrière de leur cou, subitement mal à l'aise. Elles étaient nées toutes les deux avec une petite tâche de naissance sur la nuque, chose que les jumeaux vérifièrent en regardant la nuque dégagée d'Ali à cause de ses couettes.

Ils déglutirent. Les sœurs Suzumura étaient complètement méconnaissables ainsi transformées en Amazones sans pitié. Même si Sayuri avait déjà fait preuve d'une froideur déconcertante, on pouvait dire ici qu'elle avait atteint son ultime niveau. C'était terrifiant de l'entendre menacer ainsi à demi-mot. A ce train-là, cette histoire se terminerait en « Les de la Cavelle dans le caveau ».

Profitant de la présence d'un domestique qui demandait aux garçons s'ils voulaient du café, Sayuri et Sanae se penchèrent un peu vers leurs rivales pour leur souffler de façon discrète mais non moins glaciale :

- Continuez sur cette voie, et vous verrez très vite si notre troisième phalange est en spatule ou pas.

Au moins, c'était clair.

Il était plutôt comique de voir les jumeaux, les jumelles et les sœurs de la Cavelle évoluer ainsi dans le manoir sous forme de bloc indissoluble. Où que Hikaru et Kaoru aillent, Elvire et Ali les suivaient et par conséquent, Sayuri et Sanae aussi. A l'extérieur, le temps était toujours aussi mauvais et la pluie était toujours aussi torrentielle. Impossible d'aller dehors ni d'ouvrir les fenêtres, ce que les jumeaux déplorèrent car ils avaient la sensation de suffoquer avec ces quatre paires d'yeux assassins en continu près d'eux.

Cependant, toute cette lourdeur atmosphérique n'entravait en rien Elvire et Ali qui continuaient inlassablement de sortir toutes leurs répliques de séduction… en vain. Sayuri et Sanae étaient en alerte constante et répondaient avec de plus en plus de vitesse. L'échange général pouvait donner quelque chose dans ce goût-ci :

- Vous êtes trop _kawaii_ tous les deux. Comment faites-vous pour être aussi beaux ?

- On a dû leur donner votre part.

- Où étiez-vous durant toute notre vie ?

- Là où ils seront pour le restant de vos jours : dans vos rêves.

Et ça pleuvait et ça grondait aussi fort qu'à l'extérieur. Et la pression continuait de grimper en flèche au grand dam d'Hikaru et Kaoru qui, malgré leur délectation d'être aux premières loges d'un tel spectacle, avaient de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce manque d'air.

- Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun… Vous avez l'air un peu blancs. _Daijôbu_ _desu ka_? s'inquiétèrent les françaises. N'allez pas nous faire un malaise…

Petit moment de flottement chez les de la Cavelle qui firent association d'idées dans leur esprit. Puis, elles prirent chacune un bras d'un garçon pour lui faire un sourire charmeur :

- Le French Kiss, vous connaissez ?

Explication de l'association d'idées : malaise – évanouissement – bouche à bouche – baiser. No comment.

Un étrange bruit de fer attira leur attention.

- Sayuri… Le chandelier…

- Hé ?

- Ecoute Sayuri, nous sommes des gens civilisés… tempéra doucement Kaoru qui connaissait cette « arme ». Alors tu ne vas pas faire de gestes brusques et le reposer tout doucement sur son…

- Oh, ça va, hein ! grommela la jeune fille en reposant son arme, prise sur un coup de tête.

Mais le mal était fait, les de la Cavelle saisirent leur chance pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les Suzumura. Elles délaissèrent un instant leurs cibles rousses pour se planter devant Sayuri et Sanae avec une assurance peu rassurante, les mains sur les hanches.

_- Sôieba_… Notre petit stage d'initiation à l'escrime, vous vous en rappelez ? demanda Ali avec un sourire de battante.

- L'été de l'année dernière ? Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Sanae, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux sœurs ricanèrent.

- Comme nous le disions, nous sommes un peu « vieille France » chez nous… Pourquoi ne pas se faire un petit match, hum ? _Dô_ ?

Les jumelles se remémorèrent leur été passé chez les de la Cavelle, l'année d'avant. Elles avaient été initiées toutes les quatre à l'escrime par un professeur particulier. Elles en gardaient un très bon souvenir et de sacrés duels. Ni Sayuri ni Sanae n'avait pratiqué depuis, mais l'enjeu était de taille. Rien qu'en regardant leurs rivales, elles comprirent que le duel proposé serait lourd de sens. Ce n'était pas réellement Hikaru et Kaoru qui étaient en jeu, mais leur amour-propre et leur fierté. L'échec serait cuisant pour les perdantes.

Sayuri pointa le seul petit bémol de l'affaire : la salle de sports du manoir ne comportait rien pour organiser des duels d'escrime, que ce soit les armes, les tenues ou le terrain.

Elvire haussa les épaules avec désinvolture :

- Que tu crois ! annonça-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt, un domestique sorti de nulle part entra dans la pièce avec des étuis à épées, un fin tapis roulé pour servir de terrain et quatre tenues prêtes à être endossées.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe des quatre autres adolescents.

- Euh… Vous vous trimballez souvent avec un nécessaire à escrime avec vous ?

- On ne sait jamais.

Plusieurs minutes après, nous retrouvons nos amis dans la salle qui servait de salle de danse pour Sayuri. Deux terrains avaient été posés au sol, un domestique se chargeait des derniers réglages de l'appareil pour compter les touches et les escrimeuses terminaient de se préparer en enfilant leur gant de protection. La tension était tellement palpable que les jumeaux avaient la sensation de pouvoir la prendre entre leurs doigts.

Ces derniers étaient très excités, même s'ils n'en laissaient rien paraître. Un duel. Les jumelles allaient mener un duel pour eux. C'était carrément incroyable en plus d'être touchant. Ils mourraient d'envie d'en sourire, mais la vengeance n'était pas encore terminée. Tenir encore un peu. Juste encore un peu.

Du côté des filles, c'était la préparation mentale. L'escrime était affaire de réflexion rapide et d'agilité, elles devaient se concentrer.

- Sabre, fleuret ou épée ? questionna Sayuri en fermant son poing tout juste ganté.

- Nous avons appris à l'épée, restons là-dessus.

Une fois apprêtées, les filles se firent de nouveau face. Alors ? Qui affronterait qui ? Les choix se firent très rapidement. Sayuri voulait rabattre le caquet d'Elvire et Sanae avait des griefs contre Ali.

Une fois le choix fait, chacune vint se mettre à sa place sur le terrain de combat. Hikaru et Kaoru allèrent se poster près du terrain où sa fiancée allait combattre pour suivre le duel de près.

Le domestique en charge de l'arbitrage s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de s'adresser aux concurrentes :

- Mesdemoiselles, les combats se dérouleront à la normale, soit jusqu'à 15 touches ou comptabilisation des points au bout des 3 manches. Cela vous convient-il ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif pour les duellistes.

- Bien. En garde !

Les filles se placèrent toutes en sixte, profil et buste droit avec les épaules effacées.

- Prêtes ? Allez !

Rapidement, les épéistes oublièrent les principes de l'escrime qui privilégiait la réflexion et la stratégie pour s'élancer les unes vers les autres, à croire qu'elles voulaient toutes en finir très vite.

Les débuts furent difficiles pour Sayuri et Sanae qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour se rappeler des pas et des attaques. Quant aux parades de défenses, elles revenaient comme par réflexes face aux assauts des sœurs de la Cavelle. Ces dernières montraient une véhémence surprenante dans ce combat au point de ne laisser aucune chance à leurs adversaires.

- 1 point pour Mademoiselle Ali !

- Coup double ! Un point pour Mademoiselle Elvire et Sayuri.

Sayuri avait réussi à surprendre sa rivale par une feinte qui lui avait permis de la toucher, même si elle avait été eue à son tour.

Enhardie de cette demie victoire, Sayuri s'accorda un sourire supérieur :

- J'ai des restes, on dirait.

Elvire eut un ricanement hautain.

- Peut-être. Ca t'évitera la honte totale.

Coup droit, coupé, dégagé, une-deux, doublé, feinte de coupé-coupé… Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle à tel point que les jumeaux se donnaient mal à la tête à essayer de voir les touches effectuées par la pointe de l'épée.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Ils comprirent très rapidement ce qui était en train de se passer. Quelle injustice.

Le temps filait et malgré toute la volonté et la rage des jumelles, les scores tombèrent rapidement :

- 15 touches pour Mademoiselle Elvire !

- Mademoiselle Ali gagnante !

La jeune fille brune ôta son masque à bavette et le mit sous le bras pour jauger Sayuri avec froideur.

_- Chekumêto_, annonça-t-elle.

- Elvire… grinça Sayuri en s'approchant, l'œil noir. Vous…

_- Mochiron_, Sayu-chan. Nous avions beaucoup aimé ce sport, on a approfondi les leçons.

La française parlait à voix basse pour que seule Sayuri puisse entendre. Celle-ci était scandalisée. Ces deux sales tricheuses avaient pris d'autres cours depuis ce fameux stage ! Pas étonnant qu'elles les aient écrasées de façon aussi cuisante.

Tandis que sa cadette s'occupait aussi d'expliquer à Sanae la cause de son échec, Elvire eut un dernier petit rictus triomphant pour sa rivale et conclut :

- « Tous les coups sont permis ». _Akiramete_. _Futago wa watashitachi no mono desu_.

Sur ce, Elvire et Ali allèrent retrouver Hikaru et Kaoru pour leur proposer de fêter leur victoire autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et de quelques pâtisseries spécialement ramenées de France. Les garçons hésitèrent un peu. L'ignominie dont venaient de faire preuve les de la Cavelle en trichant devait avoir fait suffisamment de mal à Sayuri et Sanae. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de poursuivre leur revanche. Hélas pour eux, les filles les emportaient déjà vers le couloir.

Sayuri et Sanae se retrouvèrent, dégoûtées par le manque de fair-play de leurs correspondantes. Elles ne reculaient décidément devant rien.

- Je dois faire quelque chose… souffla l'aînée avec le poing tremblant. Cette humiliation… Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais… Je vais trouver le moyen de les…

- Moi, je n'attends pas, déclara Sanae qui s'éloignait vers le couloir. Là, elles ont dépassé les bornes !

Elle était décidée. Elle allait faire quelque chose d'ignoble, de bas, de mesquin et totalement déloyal. Mais elle était très déterminée. Elle allait balayer Ali en l'attaquant sur sa pire faiblesse.

- Kaoru ! appela-t-elle, la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'apostrophé s'arrêta ainsi qu'Ali sans pour autant lâcher le bras de Kaoru et se retournèrent vers Sanae qui fixait la jeune fille, le regard clairement méchant :

- Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas que « Ali », ça ne fait pas très français, comme prénom ? demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

Le teint de la fille à couettes blêmit dans la seconde. Non… Elle n'allait tout de même pas…

- Sanae, tu…

Le sourire de Sanae devint diaboliquement victorieux :

- Normal, ce n'est qu'un surnom. Son vrai prénom, c'est…

_- Damare !!!_

- … Alphonsine.

Grand silence. Non. Elle avait osé. Hikaru et Kaoru ouvrirent de grands yeux sur Ali qui tremblait de rage, les larmes aux yeux. Elvire aussi renvoyait à Sanae un regard féroce, mais celle-ci n'y prêta aucune attention car elle guettait la réaction des garçons. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre : ils éclatèrent aussitôt de rire. Elle les connaissaient bien, les Hitachiin Brothers. Ils aimaient se moquer.

- Alphonsine ? Ah ah ah ah ! C'est vieux comme prénom ! s'esclaffait Hikaru.

- Ouahahahahaha ! Quelle sonorité bizarre ! répétait Kaoru.

C'en était trop pour Ali qui partit au galop en retenant ses larmes et en hurlant à Sanae qu'elle était vraiment « _hidoi_ » de s'attaquer à elle de façon aussi vile. Elle lui paierait cet affront tôt ou tard !

Chez Sayuri, c'était l'émerveillement. Non, l'ébahissement. Enfin, les deux. C'était comme si les cieux s'étaient ouverts devant elle. Sa cadette, sa douce et calme petite sœur venait de s'attaquer perversement sur la plus grande honte d'Ali : son prénom qu'elle avait en horreur. Elle-même n'aurait peut-être pas osé user de cet argument pourtant ô combien létal. Des larmes de joie brouillèrent sa vue et un grand sourire maternel fendit son visage radieux.

- Ma petite sœur a grandi…

¤¤¤

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil avait déjà bien amorcé sa descente dans le ciel, peut-être impatient d'aller se coucher pour oublier tout le remue-ménage de la journée. La pluie avait cessé et avait emporté avec elle les gros nuages anthracite chargés de tonnerre. Il ne restait qu'un soleil d'or dans une toile orangée qui venait se refléter dans les innombrables flaques d'eau lisses et miroitantes jonchant les allées du parc.

Une autre personne qui avait hâte d'oublier cette journée difficile, c'était Sanae qui lisait dans le jardin d'hiver. Du moins, elle tentait de lire. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était restée bloquée sur ce même chapitre. Elle voulait se changer les idées, mais elle ne parvenait qu'à broyer du noir à se demander ce que les garçons allaient faire avec Ali et Elvire, sans oser penser à ce que les françaises pouvaient encore fomenter alors qu'elle et Sayuri n'étaient pas là. Sanae était fatiguée, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Même si ça lui faisait mal, elle devait reconnaître la défaite.

Trop absorbée par ses sombres pensées, la jeune fille n'entendit pas tout de suite une personne s'approcher d'elle :

- Cette place est libre ?

- Oui, et la mienne le sera aussi si tu t'y inst… Oh ? Kaoru…

Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le garçon de son cœur qui venait la voir.

- Pardon… s'excusa-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme qui faisait une drôle de tête. Je crois que je suis encore sous pression…

Kaoru vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Sanae et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce vitrée baignée de lumière orangée. Tiens ? Sayuri n'était pas là ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées. Elle tourna ses pouces comme si cela pouvait l'aider à parler. Non, vraiment, non. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Kaoru à Ali ou Elvire. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Kaoru la prit de court :

- Elles nous ont invités à aller en France pour les vacances de Noël.

Sanae cessa son mouvement des mains, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Toujours aussi tranquille, son voisin s'étira longuement et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Ca pourrait être sympa… Mais vous avoir vues vous battre pour nous comme des lionnes vaut tous les Noëls à Paris du monde.

Stupéfaite par ces mots, Sanae se tourna vivement vers Kaoru qui affichait un sourire de diablotin et moqueur à souhait.

- Vengeance, dit-il avec ironie. Au final, on dirait que vous vouliez les garder, les fiancés organisant des fêtes qui « compensent » leurs précédentes boulettes.

- P… Pardon ?

Fier de son petit méfait avec Hikaru, Kaoru avoua à Sanae que tout ceci n'était que de la comédie pour se venger de la vexation du matin. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié la désinvolture qu'elle et Sayuri avaient montré à propos de leur fête d'anniversaire et que donc, pour se venger, ils avaient à leur tour « compensé » l'affront subit en feignant d'être intéressés par Ali et Elvire. Ils ne supportaient pas ce genre de personnalités « rentre-dedans » bonnes pour la poubelle. D'autant plus que les duels inégaux n'étaient vraiment pas fair-play.

Sanae n'en revenait pas.

- M-Mais…

- Comment ?! s'offusqua une voix féminine outrée.

Sayuri venait tout juste d'entrer et avait surpris la conversation de sa sœur avec Kaoru. La jeune fille traversa la salle à grands pas et vint se planter devant le cadet Hitachiin, une flamme dansant dans ses iris sombres :

- Vous vous êtes moqués de nous depuis le départ ?

- Vous nous avez blessés, rétorqua Kaoru avec calme en la dévisageant. On ne voulait qu'un simple « merci » pour hier soir. On voulait vraiment marquer le coup pour votre anniversaire.

La colère du procureur Suzumura retomba comme un soufflé et elle baissa les yeux de honte. A y repenser, il était vrai qu'elle avait été trop dure avec eux quand ils leur avaient demandé leur avis sur la party de la veille. Si elle avait été à leur place, nul doute qu'elle se serait aussi sentie vexée.

- C-C'est vrai… Je vous…

Ding dong ! Le carillon d'entrée tintinnabula dans son dos. L'expression humble de Sayuri devint grimace de triomphe terrifiante.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sanae, étonnée par une nouvelle visite.

- L'arme fatale !! s'écria Sayuri en faisant volte-face.

Kaoru et Sanae la regardèrent filer comme une fusée vers la porte et se ruer à l'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé encore ?

Le calme revenu, la jeune fille se frotta le bras, mal à l'aise.

- C'est… Ce n'était pas fair-play non plus cette farce, Kaoru. Nous avons vraiment été ridicules à jouer les pestes jalouses.

- C'est vrai, mais…

Il releva doucement le menton de son interlocutrice pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire en coin terriblement charmeur à la faire rosir de gêne :

- Tu étais vraiment mignonne en peste jalouse, Sanae.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et même si elle le savait, elle n'aurait rien pu dire tant sa gorge était serrée. Elle avait l'impression de fondre. Kaoru mit fin à son supplice de liquéfaction en lui proposant d'aller voir qui venait d'arriver, chose que Sanae accepta. Elle reposa son livre sur la table basse et se leva pour suivre le jeune homme.

- Où est Hikaru, au fait ?

- Avec Ali, pour lui dire ce qu'on pense de filles comme elle et sa sœur.

Les zygomatiques douloureuses, Sanae eut un rire nerveux. Elle en avait presque pitié pour elle. Presque.

Les deux jeunes gens remontèrent le couloir et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée en même temps qu'Elvire qui était aussi curieuse de savoir qui venait rendre visite aux frères Hitachiin. En la voyant arriver, Sayuri ne retint pas un grand sourire de satisfaction. Ca tombait bien qu'elle soit là, ça la concernait.

Sayuri s'occupa d'ouvrir elle-même la double porte d'entrée :

- Bienvenue, Théophile-san !

Le visiteur fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. C'était un grand jeune homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux yeux noisette occidentaux qui scrutaient autour de lui et aux cheveux brun noir coupés courts. Il devait avoir dans les alentours de 27 ans bien que son costume d'homme d'affaires le vieillissait davantage. Il avait les traits du visage arrondis et simples qui lui donnait un air affable et calme qu'une fine ligne de barbe cassait en traçant le contour de sa mâchoire pour lui conférer un air sérieux et autoritaire.

En entendant son nom, il baissa les yeux sur celle qui l'avait appelé et inclina poliment le buste avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! Sayuri-san ! Bonjour ! Cela faisait bien longtemps ! Heureux de vous revoir !

Si Sanae paraissait à la fois surprise et un peu angoissée en voyant cet homme ici, Kaoru penchait la tête sur le côté avec incrédulité. Qui était-ce ? Il n'était pas japonais, bien que son accent fut excellent.

Elvire poussa une exclamation peu rassurée :

- Grand frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Théophile pour se redresser, le visage changé. Exit la personne d'apparence douce, voici un homme qui avait plus le visage d'un chasseur sur un gros gibier. Il dépassa Sayuri et vint se planter devant sa petite sœur avec un air très contrarié.

- Il parait que vous êtes venues ici pour des garçons ? Je n'aime pas du tout ça, Elvire ! Vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas que vous alliez chez des garçons et encore moins quand je ne les connais pas du tout !

Sayuri s'approcha à pas de loups de sa jumelle et de Kaoru avec un sourire rêveur flottant sur le visage.

- Kaoru, tu croyais que j'avais un _sister complex_, sache que mon maître est ici, souffla-t-elle.

Théophile de la Cavelle, 27 ans, héritier actuel de la famille, il travaillait en ce moment au Japon pour se forger une place dans la société de son père. Homme brillant et ambitieux, il avait une terrible faiblesse qui se personnifiait en deux filles particulièrement garces et croqueuses de garçons. Il paraîtrait même qu'un jour, un garçon qui insistait un peu trop pour voir Ali avait fini par s'expatrier après que Théophile lui soit tombé dessus. Là où Théo passe, les garçons trépassent. Un petit coup de fil « anodin » et pouf ! Le voici ici.

Kaoru comprit. En effet, à entendre Elvire dire à son frère que même quand il connaissait les garçons qu'elles fréquentaient, il faisait toujours un esclandre, Kaoru réalisa toute la subtilité et le caractère expéditif du plan de Sayuri. C'était très fort, comme idée. Eh ?! Une petite minute ! Si ce type réagissait encore plus au quart de tour que Sayuri, alors… !

- Où est Alphonsine ? demanda Théophile en regardant tout autour de lui, un peu comme le taureau qui allait charger.

- Elle doit être _avec Hikaru_, pas très loin… susurra Sayuri, tout sourire.

- Sayuri ! Tu veux la mort de mon frère ?! s'exclama Kaoru, blanc comme un linge.

- « Vengeance ». Attendez, Théophile-san, je vous accompagne !

Sur ce, elle se hâta de sautiller gaiement jusqu'à l'homme qui s'en était déjà allé pour traquer la vermine qui rôdait autour du périmètre vital de sa petite sœur, malgré les protestations d'Elvire qui s'insurgeait contre le caractère démesurément protecteur de son aîné. Sanae s'occupa de rassurer le garçon resté pétrifié près d'elle. Il ne devait pas s'en faire. Sayuri savait très bien qu'elle était la première à être en faute et qu'elle ne laisserait pas Théophile massacrer Hikaru.

Silence.

- Enfin, du moins… Pas trop.

Tandis que l'aîné de la fratrie de la Cavelle arpentait les couloirs en inspectant chaque pièce telle la police à la recherche d'un criminel, Elvire se faisait une joie de charger Sayuri des pires reproches qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle, ce à quoi la jeune fille blonde répondit par un magnifique « Tous les coups sont permis » d'une délectation sans nom. La victoire de la guerre était si délicieuse en bouche.

- Tu n'es qu'une… vociféra la française à voix basse.

- … future fiancée, exact, termina Sayuri d'un ton péremptoire droit dans les yeux. Théophile-saaaan ? Essayons la véranda !

Pressée de vite vite vite renvoyer ses deux charmantes correspondantes dans le premier avion avec l'aide de leur grand frère, Sayuri s'empressa de se diriger vers la véranda. Au final, elle avait gagné, comme elle l'avait prédit. Personne ne s'attaquait à Sayuri Suzumura sans s'en mordre les doigts. Et Elvire et Ali auraient plus de 11 heures de vol pour le faire consciencieusement.

Enfin arrivée et suivie de près par Théophile, Sayuri ouvrit la porte pour s'arrêter net.

Toute la serre rayonnait d'or et de lumière éblouissante avec le soleil qui se réfléchissait dans toutes les vitres. C'était comme si l'extérieur n'était fait que de lueur orangée qui éclatait derrière chaque courbe des feuilles des plantes endormies. Le soleil de fin de journée était orienté droit sur les vitres, la véranda s'échauffait doucement comme une serre. Pourtant, Sayuri ne ressentait que du froid.

Là-bas, assis sur un canapé, leurs profils sombres ressortant clairement dans la lumière du contre-jour, Hikaru et Ali étaient là. Les mains encadrant le visage du rouquin, Ali le retenait par un baiser. Lui, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, l'air perdu, hagard. Incapable de bouger.

Comme s'il avait senti les aiguilles du regard de Sayuri lui transpercer le visage, Hikaru tourna les yeux vers l'entrée et cligna des paupières. Sa capacité à se mouvoir revint et il se sépara brutalement d'Ali en la prenant par les épaules avant de se lever.

- Sayuri.

Ali sursauta un peu et se tourna à son tour vers sa rivale qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire qui faisait mal. Celui de quelqu'un qui avait conscience d'avoir frappé fort comme Sanae l'avait fait tout à l'heure avec son prénom.

Le silence était de plomb. Sayuri n'avait pas détaché ses yeux vides des deux personnes immobiles qui la guettaient. Hikaru appréhendait sa réaction, il la connaissait bien. Mais ce qui lui faisait réellement peur en cet instant, c'était son impossibilité de déterminer la nature de l'expression figée sur la figure de la jeune fille. Elle gardait juste une main tremblante serrée contre le chambranle.

Enfin, après des secondes qui parurent des heures, elle entra dans la véranda à pas lents. C'était le pire supplice qu'elle pouvait leur infliger. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Sayuri s'arrêta devant Ali qu'elle jaugea de haut en bas et la gifla d'un soufflet qui fit sursauter Hikaru.

La main sur sa joue rougie tracée de cinq longs doigts, Ali dévisagea Sayuri d'un air choqué mais elle ne rencontra qu'un mépris teinté de pitié dans les iris assombris de la jeune fille blonde. Elle n'avait rien dit et ce silence parut pire à Hikaru que si elle avait hurlé.

- Alphonsine ? intervint une voix courroucée derrière.

Le retour à la réalité eut le même effet qu'une bulle qui aurait éclaté. L'adolescente châtain regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sayuri et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Théo ? Mais…

- Qui est ce garçon ? rugit l'homme en s'approchant au pas de charge, les yeux en flammes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait, hein ?

Grosse panique subite pour Hikaru qui sentait de grosses gouttes de sueur froide rouler le long de sa nuque. Eh oh oh ! Il n'avait rien fait, lui ! Trop tard, l'armoire à glace allait lui tomber dessus, elle commençait déjà à faire craquer ses poings.

- Profiter de ma petite sœur comme ça… murmura-t-il d'une voix terrifiante.

- « Profiter » ?! Mais c'est moi qui a été pro… !

- Laissez Théophile-san.

Sayuri gardait la tête basse. Elle lui assura qu'Hikaru était resté très correct mais qu'il valait mieux pour Ali et Elvire de vite retourner chez elles pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux.

Quelques peu rasséréné, Théophile accepta l'explication de Sayuri et emporta Ali sous le bras sans oublier de la sermonner sur le caractère ô combien peu louable et intéressé des mâles en général mais qu'elle se rassure car lui, son grand frère adoré, les protègerait toujours d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient grandes, c'est-à-dire vers la trentaine.

En sortant, Théophile laissa la porte ouverte à Sanae et Kaoru qui venaient retrouver leurs moitiés manquantes. Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins sur le pas de la porte, interpellés par l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Ouf… Merci, Sayuri, sans toi, je…

- C'était elle ou toi ?

Silence où le jeune homme détourna les yeux, peu fier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aurait préféré épargner à Sayuri de voir cela.

- Elle.

Elle se tut de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas cela. Ses silences étaient aussi étouffants et oppressants qu'une ambiance de film d'horreur.

Soudain, un bruit sec claqua dans le silence et une douleur échauffa la joue d'Hikaru. Sanae et Kaoru étouffèrent un cri de surprise.

Les dents serrées par le mal, Hikaru foudroya Sayuri du regard.

- Mais je t'ai dit que c'était elle qui… !

- Ca, c'est pour avoir joué avec nous.

Elle releva la tête, un début de larmes sous les cils en accord avec cette colère déçue.

- Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Sanae. Je reconnais avoir été blessante ce matin mais le fait d'avoir joué avec nos cœurs comme ça pour nous humilier, c'est cruel. Pourquoi faut-il que tu casses tout quand je te regarde comme un garçon bien ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !!

Sa dernière syllabe avait été étouffée dans un hoquet à moitié contenu. L'adolescente serra les dents pour éviter qu'une nouvelle preuve de sa tristesse montante ne s'échappe et partit en courant en prenant soin de ne regarder personne dans les yeux.

* * *

Oups… Elle a été très vexée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait pas piqué une grosse Beuglante, la Sayu.(n'hésitez pas à cracher sur les de la Cavelle si elles vous ont énervé, vous avez le droit XD). Ah oui, s'il y a des Alphonsine qui lisent cette histoire, je n'ai absolument rien contre ce prénom. Mais il me fallait un prénom vieillot pour cette aventure. XD 

On arrange ça au prochain chap ?

Priez pour que ma fac se mette bientôt en blocage, ça me permettra de terminer plus rapidement ma fic ! XD XD XD

Prochain chapitre : Enfermés ! Discussion franche ! Enfin !

PS : J'annonce à mes lecteurs fan de **Death Note** que je compte faire un autre one-shot à ma fic **Les Enfants Terribles** pour Noël ! J'essaierai de faire aussi bien que le premier !


	32. Coeur ouvert en huis clos

A l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes, je puis vous dire qu'il se sont passées des immenses choses entre nos quatre amis… The end is Near… XD D'autant plus que ma fac est trèèèès perturbée et que « malheureusement » je ne fais pas partie des quelques rares gens qui peuvent entrer. XD J'aimerai bien que ça continue une semaine ou deux encore…

HE ? 5 REVIEWS ?! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'ai pas atteint ce chiffre depuis… le chapitre 2. XD XD XD Merciiiiiiiii !

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Elenthya** : Elle est de retouuuuur !!! ç-ç Okaerinasaaaaai Elenthya ! Tu m'as trop manquée, je pensais que je t'avais perdue et que tu n'aimais plus l'histoire. Trop contente ! Pour répondre à ta question, il n'a jamais été décidé par les parent qu'Hikaru serait pour Sayu et Kaoru pour Sanae. Les choses se sont faites naturellement car, comme Sayuri savait depuis le départ que Sanae craquait pour Kaoru, elle allait « le lui laisser ». L'histoire de faire que les deux garçons craquent sur la même aurait été une idée mais hélas, à ce stade de l'histoire, ce n'est plus possible et ensuite parce que je trouve que je me complique assez les choses pour m'enfoncer encore plus. XD Merci d'être revenue, ça me motive encore plus ! Kiss !!

**Sakimin** : Lol c'est vrai que Théo, c'est du Tôya mais en encore plus pire. XD Sayuri a quand même eu une bonne idée sur ce coup. Alphonsine ? Je l'ai trouvé sur un site de prénoms du monde entier. XD J'ai fait recherche prénoms français féminins et j'ai cherché un bien ringard à souhait. Looool. Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : En tout cas, les jumeaux ont eu encore plus mal que toi. XD Les pauvres. Mais ils cherchent quand même. Eh oui, Sayuri commence à essayer de comprendre les jumeaux. Mais elle a pas mal changé depuis le début de cette histoire, c'est normal qu'elle devienne un peu plus accessible. Kiss et merci !

**Tigrou19** : Oh non… J'aime trop les garçons pour galvauder ainsi si jolis minois. XD Hikaru n'en gardera aucune séquelle. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup ri à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je pensais que les joutes seraient peut-être « too much » mais si ça vous a plus tel quel, je suis ravie. Kiss et merci

**Mokoso** : Loool à ce point ? Mdr ! Oui, je confirme, Alphonsine est un prénom qui existe. XD Aaaah… Tu veux qu'ils se jettent les uns sur les autres ? L'arc qui viendra les chaps suivants devraient te satisfaire alors. Tu es aussi en fac ? Moi, je suis à Amiens. XD Kiss et merci !

Je vois aux reviews reçues que cette histoire avec les sœurs de la Cavelle a pas mal plu en général et je suis bien contente de l'apprendre. D'ordinaire, je ne crée jamais des persos aussi improbes. J'espère que le résultat aura été assez concluant.

Je vous avais donc laissés sur la baffe de Sayuri (maintenant, Hikaru et Kaoru sont à égalité une baffe partout XD) et le silence de Sanae. Réaction de nos frères infernaux ? Et quand on est au pied du mur de ses pensées réelles, ça donne quoi ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 32 : Cœur ouvert en huis clos **_

Combien d'éclats de voix avaient résonné dans le pavillon secondaire de la résidence Hitachiin ? Combien de fois une porte avait-elle claqué ? Combien d'heures de silence boudeur ou fâché s'étaient écoulées dans ce grand espace vide ? Combien de fois un pincement de culpabilité avait titillé leur cœur ? Combien de fois le goût aigre de la déception avait imprégné leur palet ? On ne comptait plus. C'était presque devenu une marque de fabrique dans cette histoire compliquée et instable.

Pourtant, après bien des cris, des portes claquées, des silences et de l'amertume, cette nouvelle rancœur de Sayuri Suzumura n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes. La différence ? Elle avait sauté aux yeux de tous et surtout aux yeux d'Hikaru qui avait été aux premières loges : elle avait pleuré.

Oh, ce n'était pas une cascade lacrymale, loin de là. Mais sans même que Sanae le dise aux jumeaux, pour que Sayuri verse une larme, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit atteinte au plus profond de son être. C'était d'ailleurs l'image des yeux noirs colériques et humides de la jeune fille qui avait empêché Hikaru de réagir quand elle était partie. Il était comme cloué au sol, incapable d'imaginer que sa farce allait provoquer une telle réaction chez l'aînée des sœurs Suzumura.

Sanae aussi en était restée pantoise. Elle ne pensait jamais imaginer sa sœur en larmes à cause des jumeaux, persuadée que tout ce qui pouvait venir d'eux en matière de blagues ou d'espièglerie lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête.

Néanmoins, si Sanae et Kaoru se sentaient désolés pour Sayuri, l'autre concerné par l'affaire refusait de se voir comme un quelconque coupable :

- Elle n'est pas bien ! C'est l'autre qui m'a embrassé, persuadée que j'allais lui succomber ! Et pourtant, je lui ai dit mon opinion sur son type de personnalité ! s'emporta vivement Hikaru, très en colère.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, tempéra son autre qui voulut l'apaiser, une main sur l'épaule. C'est notre blague qui…

Personne ne pouvait en donner la raison, mais Hikaru semblait particulièrement remonté contre Sayuri après cette gifle. Il continua sa défense de plus belle :

- Dis donc, après le coup de ce matin, on avait le droit à une revanche ! s'insurgea-t-il de nouveau. Quand on se plie en quatre pour vous et qu'on est remercié comme ça, ça fait mal ! Cette fille est égocentrique au point de ne pas reconnaître quand elle à tort ! Sa fierté sans borne… !

- Sayuri ne s'est pas battue contre les de la Cavelle par fierté. Mais pour vous.

Ces trois derniers mots prononcés dans une voix presque recueillie suffit à mettre le jeune homme à quia. Sa colère retomba instantanément et il se tourna vers Sanae qui regardait tristement le soleil couchant.

- Sayuri a mis beaucoup de sentiments en jeu aujourd'hui. Et moi aussi. J'avoue que nous avions mérité une leçon, mais il est vrai aussi que votre revanche était sévère. Peut-être trop.

Elle releva le menton vers les garçons et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

- Nous avons blessé vos sentiments ce matin. Vous avez blessé les nôtres. Mais sur un tout autre niveau.

Après cela, elle laissa le silence reprendre sa place naturelle en sortant à son tour de la véranda pour retrouver sa grande sœur enfermée dans leur chambre. La porte se referma sur deux garçons roux qui, en dépit de leur impression d'avoir été dans leur droit, ressentaient une montée acide se diffuser dans leur bouche. Comment faisaient-elles pour toujours les faire culpabiliser ?

Oui, au fond d'eux, la victoire n'avait pas bon goût. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était rendre les jumelles un peu jalouses pour qu'elles se rendent compte que malgré leurs défauts, leurs fiancés n'étaient pas des mauvais bougres à ignorer. Hélas, une fois encore, les choses avaient pris une trop grande proportion. Ils auraient pu faire la cour ouvertement à Ali et Elvire, le résultat n'aurait pas beaucoup changé.

Un instant, ils gonflèrent les joues comme des enfants capricieux qu'on venait de gronder. Puis, Kaoru baissa les yeux, peu fier :

- On est vraiment allés trop loin ? murmura-t-il comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'est vrai que les voir jalouses, c'était amusant, mais…

- Stop ! Là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Là, ce sont elles qui nous ont vexés, on pouvait au moins se venger !

Hikaru n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque la voix tristement véridique de son frère le retint par ces mots presque sacrés :

- Ce droit nous accordait-il de faire pleurer l'une d'entre elles ?

La main sur la poignée de la véranda, son autre serra les dents de colère. Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas de cette culpabilité qui le titillait furieusement ! Il ne voulait pas voir cela !

- Kaoru, enfin ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on faisait avec les filles avant de rencontrer le Baron ! On ne se gênait pas pour se moquer d'elles au point de les faire fondre en larmes ! tenta-t-il de se justifier en se tournant vers Kaoru. Alors, pour une fois qu'on…

Il ne fut pas en mesure de continuer car le regard étrange que lui renvoyait son frère parlait à lui seul. « Tu sais comme moi qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal », disaient ses yeux bronze. Non, il ne voulait pas lire un tel message. Il ne voulait rien savoir ou ne rien entendre.

Embrassé une nouvelle fois par l'obstination bornée de l'enfant buté qui sommeillait toujours en lui, Hikaru tourna la poignée de la véranda et la claqua derrière lui.

Ce fut ainsi que la fin de l'après-midi se termina. Avec deux claquements de porte, deux rancunes et deux goûts amers dans la bouche. Ce soir-là, les dîners furent commandés dans les chambres, ni l'une ni l'autre des fratries n'avait voulu descendre à la salle à manger. Les camps restèrent ainsi dans leurs chambres jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Une nouvelle matinée se levait donc ce matin, au-dessus des problèmes des quatre principaux résidents du pavillon. Il faisait gris, l'air s'était rafraîchi, à croire que la grisaille des esprits de nos amis s'était échappée de leurs cœurs pour imprégner les nuages qui se regroupaient dans le ciel. Cependant, s'il s'était évaporé pour s'enfuir dans l'atmosphère, le sentiment de malaise des jumeaux et des jumelles avait laissé des traces en eux.

Ce ne fut que timidement que la porte de la chambrée Suzumura s'ouvrit ce matin-là pour laisser sortir la cadette. Une main sur la bretelle un peu tombante du débardeur de son ensemble de nuit, Sanae se frottait un œil ensommeillé en réprimant un bâillement.

Elle s'adossa un moment contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, le temps pour elle de se réveiller un peu.

- Sayuri… Tu comprends maintenant que l'amour peut faire mal… pensa-t-elle, les yeux perdus entre les broderies du tapis.

Oui. Elle avait commencé à la voir, la frêle silhouette du sentiment étrange qui avait poussé Sayuri à gifler Hikaru, faire naître des larmes dans ses yeux d'ordinaires froids et qui lui faisait répéter en boucle « Ils n'avaient pas à jouer avec nous ainsi, même si on avait tort les premières ! » avec un tremblement imperceptible dans la voix.

Sanae se mordit la lèvre, peinée pour son autre. Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, Sayuri avait commencé à développer pour Hikaru une forme d'attirance et d'intérêt qui ne relevait plus de l'arrogance ou de la hautaineté. Comment Sayuri en était-elle venue à réaliser cette souffrance, Sanae ne savait pas. En revanche, elle devinait ce que sa jumelle ressentait. Elle l'avait souvent expérimenté durant ce séjour.

- Sanae.. ?

La jeune fille se redressa aussitôt et se tourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. Son tee-shirt barré de l'inscription « _Devil Style_ » glissant un peu sur son épaule droite et les cheveux en bataille, Kaoru refermait sans bruit la porte de sa chambre en se massant un peu la nuque. Apparemment, son frère l'avait encore fichu par terre pendant la nuit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Ils restèrent chacun à leur place, à se dévisager en silence. Pas besoin de mots quand les yeux parlaient entre eux. Ils avaient eu souvent l'occasion de se regarder l'un dans l'autre et à présent, ils commençaient à se suffire du langage des iris. « Pardon » se disaient-ils mutuellement.

Mais aucun d'eux n'aimait trop le silence, il fallait user des mots maintenant.

- Je suis…

Ils s'interrompirent et rirent de leur parfait synchronisme.

- A-t-on vraiment besoin de le dire… commença Kaoru en s'avançant vers Sanae.

- … quand on a déjà compris ? termina Sanae qui s'approchait aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre et le jeune homme tendit une main amicale à son interlocutrice avec un sourire désolé sur le visage. La jeune fille comprit qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de se parler pour s'excuser. Après tout, ils en avaient déjà discuté la veille avant de retrouver Sayuri et Hikaru. Sanae aimait ce moyen pour signer la paix. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle pouvait le toucher sans que cela paraisse étrange. Elle aimait ce contact doux et chaleureux. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'effaçait autour d'eux et qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que son cœur qui battait.

Avec un sourire qui cachait discrètement sa joie, l'adolescente glissa sa main dans celle de Kaoru alors qu'il la regardait avec un étrange sérieux.

- Toi aussi, je t'ai blessée dans tes sentiments ?

Elle fut interpellée par la lueur dans ses yeux dorés.

- Oui, je l'avoue. Mais je sais que votre intention n'était pas… ?

Elle se tut. Il avait refermé ses doigts autour de sa main et la serrait doucement.

- Il me tarde de les connaître. Pour que je ne fasse plus d'erreur.

Sanae cligna des yeux de surprise, une soudaine bouffée de chaleur remontant à son visage. Son cœur résonna étrangement dans sa poitrine. Un instant, le temps se suspendit et elle se figea pour conserver encore un peu cette incroyable sensation de légèreté. L'occasion était si belle, si tentante. Mais elle n'en oubliait pas que de l'autre côté de ces murs, une jeune fille était prostrée dans son lit à maudire son amour naissant inconnu qui lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas maintenant. Attends-moi, Kaoru.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et opina lentement du chef en guise de réponse.

La paix signée, les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent prendre ensemble leur petit déjeuner. Leurs aînés étaient d'une bien trop méchante humeur pour daigner se lever, ce matin. D'un côté, cela les étonna. Les deux fortes têtes de l'aventure avaient-elles donc été touchées suffisamment loin dans leur cœur pour se renfrogner ainsi ?

- Kaoru… Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre ton frère et ma sœur ? demanda la jeune fille blonde en lui servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Son ami soupira d'ignorance. S'il arrivait à comprendre… Il n'arrivait plus à suivre le comportement contradictoire de son autre. Et Dieu savait pourtant à quel point les paradoxes et les contradictions, c'était leur truc.

- Je ne le comprends pas. On dirait qu'il aime bien Sayuri… mais là, il se saborde tout seul et il panique. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça, hier. La gifle de Sayuri a dû lui faire quelque chose.

- Dans tous les cas, il est clair que ces deux-là ne savent pas sur quel pied danser.

Il était vrai que l'atmosphère entre Hikaru et Sayuri était en constante oscillation sans jamais pouvoir se fixer sur un climat plus ou moins stable et vivable. Ils partaient toujours dans les extrêmes : la guerre ouverte ou la complicité.

- Je vais finir par me dire que notre histoire ferait un sacré roman, s'amusa Kaoru en croquant dans son toast.

- Je pense surtout que les lecteurs piqueraient des crises de nerfs à nous voir évoluer ainsi.

Quelques notes de rire leur permirent d'alléger un peu l'ambiance. Tout devenait si lourd et compliqué quand on parlait d'Hikaru et Sayuri. Quels tempéraments, ces deux-là. Cependant, comme le fit remarquer Kaoru, le 31 août approchait à grands pas – pour ne pas dire que c'était dans 4 jours – et il commençait à devenir plus qu'urgent de régler les choses entre les deux problématiques de cette union arrangée.

- Leur plus gros souci, c'est le manque de communication, surtout Sayuri, exposa Sanae en se tapotant la joue d'un air pensif. Il faut les amener à se parler franchement.

- Excellente idée, mais là, ils n'ont pas envie de se voir je suppose.

Sanae eut un sourire étrange. Il fallait souvent forcer le destin. La jeune fille fit pencher son compagnon vers elle et lui chuchota son idée à l'oreille, ce après quoi Kaoru grimaça comme quelqu'un qui sentait la catastrophe venir.

- Heureusement que le sang part bien sur le carrelage…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambrée Hitachiin grinça légèrement dans ses gonds et Kaoru fit quelques pas à l'intérieur.

Le soleil était déjà haut et il cognait dur sur les carreaux de la baie vitrée. Les persiennes étaient tirées mais laissaient passer assez de lumière pour tout distinguer sans encombre. Il faisait calme dans cette vaste pièce dont l'ordre n'était gâché que par les vêtements d'Hikaru jetés ici et là la veille au soir quand il était énervé. Avec cet éclairage doux, le mariage du chant d'oiseau et le clapotis discret de la fontaine dehors, cet endroit inspirait la paix. Hélas, pas suffisamment pour la personne qui se retournait encore dans son lit, cachée par les draps du baldaquin et la tête sous l'oreiller.

- Tu n'en étais pas à ta première baffe pourtant. Haruhi cogne fort.

- Fiche-moi la paix, toi, somma une voix grognonne étouffée. Veux dormir.

Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel. Ca lui faisait mal de voir son autre dans cet état. Il allait devoir user de la ruse. Une ruse peu honnête. Mais Sanae avait raison, il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Bon. On se fait une journée entre frères alors ? proposa-t-il avec douceur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Silence. Le matelas grinça et Hikaru se redressa sur son séant, la mine bougonne et les cheveux fous.

- Rien que nous ?

- Rien que nous. Allez, va te prendre une douche, ça va te réveiller.

Le moral un peu retrouvé, le garçon sortit des draps en s'étirant et ouvrit la porte de la salle le bains. A l'autre bout de celle-ci, la porte menant à la chambrée des sœurs Suzumura s'ouvrit et une Sayuri énervée fit irruption d'un pas vif.

- Mais j'en sais rien où tu as rangé ton… !

Elle se tut en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle d'eau. Les adolescents se fixèrent sans bouger quand les deux portes derrière eux se refermèrent dans leur dos.

- Que… ? firent-ils d'une même voix en faisant volte-face.

Le bruit d'une clé qu'on tournait dans la serrure cliqueta d'une part et d'autre de la pièce. L'horreur décomposa le visage des deux jeunes gens qui se mirent à tambouriner comme des fous en appelant leur autre d'une voix à la fois paniquée et scandalisée.

- Sanae ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? exigeait Sayuri en serrant les dents.

- Kaoru, sale traître ! vociférait Hikaru en frappant du poing.

Il n'était pas le seul à être bouleversé…

- Hikaruuuuu ! Pardonne-moi, mon frèèèèère ! pleurait Kaoru en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Sanae qui lui ceinturait la taille.

La jeune fille tint bon et lui demanda d'être fort pour son grand frère. Elle avait conscience qu'il souffrait d'avoir eu à mentir, mais c'était nécessaire pour leur plan « Discussion Hikaru/Sayuri ». Il ne fallait pas faiblir car c'était pour la bonne cause.

Les piégés abandonnèrent rapidement après plusieurs secondes d'appels courroucés et autres menaces en tous genres et les piégeurs expliquèrent très simplement la situation : tant qu'ils n'auraient pas une discussion claire et franche, ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici. Alors s'ils voulaient manger rapidement, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Sur ce, Kaoru et Sanae repartirent vaquer à d'autres occupations, presque bras dessus bras dessous, pour laisser aux deux malheureux cloîtrés le soin de s'expliquer tranquillement.

Silence de mort entre les quatre murs de marbre bleu. Les esprits échauffés continuèrent de bouillir mais sans les cris, à présent devenus inutiles.

- C'est pas vrai… ragea Sayuri entre ses dents en se retournant pour s'adosser.

Hikaru avait fait de même de son côté. Ils se dévisageaient maintenant sans un mot en se mordant soit la joue, soit la lèvre supérieure. Pour une fois, les deux états d'esprits différaient. Sayuri se renfermait avec une expression déçue voire affaiblie. Hikaru, lui, fronçait du nez d'un air boudeur marqué. Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour détourner les yeux.

Ce fut le garçon qui brisa son mutisme le premier avec un soupir de mauvaise humeur :

- Tsss… Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils en fassent une histoire ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

- « Rien passé » ? s'exclama Sayuri en relevant la tête, outrée.

- Exactement ! Comme notre entente mutuelle, c'est le néant ! Tu as l'air étonnée !

Son interlocutrice en resta muette, incapable de laisser un son fuir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. « Le néant » ? Il voyait vraiment les choses comme ça ?

Hikaru avait lui préféré tourner le dos pour ne pas la regarder en face, conscient de ce qu'il venait de lui cracher au visage. Le mal était pourtant fait et Sayuri restait quelqu'un de fier qui se refusait à se laisser piétiner et encore moins par ce garçon qui fuyait son regard.

Elle serra le poing.

- Tu persistes à dire que votre petite mise en scène d'hier était de bon goût ? J'espère que tu savoures bien ta vengeance, ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ça. Ca rattrape toutes les horreurs que tu t'es retenu de dire pendant un mois ?

- Arrête de faire la victime ! s'emporta le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle avec colère. Accepte un peu le fait d'avoir perdu ! Depuis que vous êtes là, ce n'est pas le premier piège que l'on vous tend, alors pourquoi tu montes ainsi sur tes grands chevaux, hein ?

- Parce que… !

Elle se tut. L'acidité d'un sentiment piquant bloquait les mots dans sa gorge. Un flot de pensées et de sentiments enfermés dans un coin de sa tête depuis la veille revint tourbillonner en elle. Non. Elle ne voulait plus voir ça. Ca faisait trop mal. En guise de réponse, l'adolescente se remit à frapper contre la porte et à exiger de sa sœur qu'elle lui ouvre maintenant.

- Laisse tomber, ils sont partis, soupira Hikaru en roulant des yeux.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux jamais te reparler !

- Il le faudra pourtant bien si on veut sortir d'ici avant…

- … le 31 ? Scoop de dernière minute ! Hikaru Hitachiin se préoccupe de la date qui va sceller notre néant !

- Quoi ? Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes de cette histoire maintenant ! Ce serait la… !

- Et pourquoi, pas, crétin !!

Le niveau de décibels, élevé jusqu'à présent, chuta d'un seul coup. Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Hikaru d'en être muet de stupéfaction. Son corps était encore tendu par l'exaspération mais c'était comme si l'intérieur de sa tête était fait de fumée. Ils se dévisagèrent. Difficile moment pour Sayuri qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite et qui, si elle voulait conserver un semblant de fierté, devait affronter le regard estomaqué du rouquin sans ciller. Le supplice eut d'ailleurs raison d'elle. Hikaru peinait trop à trouver quelque chose à dire, elle préféra donc mettre fin à la conversation… en allant s'enfermer dans son armoire à vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Hé ? Sayuri… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oublie-moi, décida-t-elle en refermant la porte coulissante.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'armoire et essaya de tirer sur la poignée, en vain.

- Sayuri, tu es ridicule, sors de là !

- C'est ça, je suis ridicule ! Et je m'en suis rendue compte qu'hier soir ! Tu parles d'une idiote !

En écho à cela, elle entendit un bruit sourd contre sa porte d'armoire, probablement lui qui donnait un léger coup de poing contre ou posait sa tête. Elle s'en fichait. Elle était bien mieux dans ce petit endroit exigu et sombre coupé de l'extérieur sans rien d'autre que les battements emballés de son cœur que cette salle de bains trop lumineuse avec ce garçon qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer et qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle mit même ses mains sur ses oreilles pour s'éloigner encore un peu plus de sa situation. Le silence était tellement mieux que ce qu'il disait.

Assis contre la porte coulissante de l'armoire, Hikaru baissa un peu la tête vers ses genoux repliés.

_« - Et pourquoi pas, crétin !! »_

Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Parce que ce la réponse qui en découlait ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment âpre et froid qui avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine depuis la veille au soir. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser ce flux en lui, il ne connaissait pas cela avant et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Et plus il se demandait comment faire, plus il s'énervait.

Le temps goutta, coula, fila. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Dans le silence quasi absolu. Tantôt c'était Sayuri qui changeait de position dans son placard, tantôt c'était Hikaru qui se levait pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce et se poster devant la fenêtre.

De longues heures plus tard, le rouquin s'était assis sur le rebord du bassin. Il venait de se découvrir un passe temps pratique pour tuer son ennui : compter les petits carreaux de mosaïque qui décoraient le fond. Il y avait du boulot si l'on tenait compte des demi carreaux qui composaient le dessin des vagues.

Arrivé à la 1409ème pièce, un murmure s'éleva du fond du placard :

- En fait…

Hikaru interrompit son comptage et releva la tête pour soulager sa nuque douloureuse avant de se tourner vers l'armoire ouvragée de la salle de bain. Il se leva et s'approcha sans un bruit de la porte pour s'y adosser.

- Oui… ?

C'est aussi un murmure. Calme et curieux. Il ne voulait pas crier, juste comprendre. Et le son de la voix de Sayuri lui avait indiqué qu'elle aussi.

Il sentit la porte légèrement remuer dans son dos. Elle s'était assise elle aussi contre.

Le menton sur ses genoux, Sayuri baissa les yeux tout en essayant d'organiser sa pensée.

- En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup mal. J'avais pourtant tout compris. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Je savais que vous faisiez les jolis cœurs pour nous faire enrager, que ce n'était pas méchant. Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un sale gosse piégeur et moqueur. Je savais tout ça. Pourtant…

Il y eut une courte pause. Hikaru dut davantage approcher son oreille de la porte pour entendre ce murmure enrayé par… la tristesse ?

- Pourtant, quand j'ai vu ce sale gosse piégeur et moqueur embrasser Ali, je me suis rendue compte que ça me faisait souffrir. Alors que je ne pensais jamais avoir mal pour ce garçon-là. Et parce que j'ai compris cette douleur, je me suis encore mise à crier. Pour oublier ce pincement.

Les yeux bronze d'Hikaru étaient légèrement écarquillés de stupeur tandis que son cœur battait de façon anormale dans sa poitrine. Il détailla un par un les mots de l'adolescente et laissa leur sens imprégner sa tête qu'il baissa un peu de honte. Eh bien ça.

- Alors, cette gifle… Elle était…

Jalouse. Sayuri resserra encore ses mains autour de ses bras. Elle avait vraiment détesté cela. Voir Ali embrasser Hikaru. Mais ce qu'elle avait encore plus détesté, c'était de souffrir pour ce garçon qui se moquait encore d'elle. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle sentait les choses changer en elle ?

- Moi, j'ai…

Elle redressa un peu la tête et la tourna vers son mur qui lui laissait l'impression de pouvoir entendre les battements du cœur du garçon situé derrière elle.

Hikaru fixait ses pieds pantouflés, incapable de concentrer son attention sur autre chose.

- Je… J'ai compris que j'ai fait du mal à une fille après qu'elle m'ait giflé. Je l'avais compris dès que j'avais croisé son regard quand elle est entrée dans la véranda. Sur le coup, je me suis haï pour cela. Mais… cette colère contre moi, je n'arrive pas à la gérer. Car elle concerne des pensées pour cette fille peste et colérique. Pensées que je ne pensais jamais avoir pour personne. Et encore moins pour cette fille.

Il y eut un nouveau court silence. Puis il sentit la porte de l'armoire remuer dans son dos. Hikaru s'écarta et la porte coulissa lentement dans ses petits rails. Le visage fatigué de Sayuri apparut dans la lumière du jour. Elle grimaçait, une main en visière pour se cacher des rayons du soleil qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis des heures.

Ils s'observèrent comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Les paroles qu'ils avaient entendues l'un de l'autre les faisaient se regarder d'une étrange façon, un peu à la manière d'un voile opaque qui dévoilait une magnifique peinture aux couleurs chatoyantes inattendues.

- Imbécile.

- Idiote.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. De leur propre maladresse, par nervosité ou pour rien, impossible de le savoir. Pourtant, ils rirent de bon cœur et leur morosité éclata en même temps que leurs exclamations amusées. Au fond, ils étaient bien pareils, tous les deux !

Quand ils cessèrent de rire, leurs yeux de rencontrèrent dans un étrange sérieux et une curieuse intensité. Hélas, ce lien visuel à l'inhabituelle lueur mourut lorsque Sayuri quitta son placard pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna Hikaru.

Elle lui renvoya une œillade espiègle.

- Dans ce genre de scénario, c'est à ce moment-là que les deux enfermés s'embrassent pour sceller leurs retrouvailles.

Il lui rendit un sourire diablotin bien à lui.

- Et alors ?

Elle sourit à son tour, bonne perdante. Lui et sa manie d'avoir le dernier mot, alors.

- Et alors je trouve que tu as embrassé trop de filles ces derniers temps pour que je te fasse ce plaisir.

- Tu parles d'un plaisir.

Ils se retenaient tous les deux de pouffer de rire. Même en se réconciliant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se batailler gentiment. Mais ma foi, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Sayuri toqua légèrement en appelant sa jumelle d'une voix calme pour lui dire que c'était réglé.

L'oreille collée contre la porte pour l'une et l'œil dans la serrure pour l'autre, Kaoru et Sanae échangèrent un regard victorieux et entrechoquèrent leur poing avec complicité. Mission réussie !

* * *

Frustrés ? Je m'en doute bien. XD Mais dites-vous que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. XD 

Quand même, depuis le temps qu'ils auraient dû faire ça, c'est pas trop tôt.

A partir du prochain chapitre, vous sentirez ILLICO que j'ai été très inspirée. Les 3 ou 4 chapitres suivants auront été écrits suite à l'influence bénéfique de la lecture de HP 7. Jamais j'aurais écrit aussi densément.

On se lancera aussi dans un arc beaucoup plus sérieux et tendu que le reste de la fic. Je me disais que ça ferait pas de mal, surtout que mon objectif était de…

Prochain chapitre : Visite ? Trahison ?! Hu ? (très explicite, nee ? XD)


	33. Mauvaises surprises

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai pris du retard, mais c'est normal, je m'avance comme je peux. Je veux essayer de terminer l'histoire au plus vite pour en commencer une autre. Sur quoi, je ne sais pas… XD Peut-être un nouvel OS sur _**Death Note**_ ?

Dis donc, j'ai perdu du lectorat sur le dernier chapitre…

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Tigrou19** : Plus de période tendue… Euh… Pas de « période ». Enfin, tu verras. XD Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : Lol oui, Kaoru n'a pas aimé faire ce coup de traître à son frère, mais comme dit Sanae, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Non non, ils ne se sont pas faits tuer. Après tout, si près du but, ça serait assez con ! Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin** : Oui, oui, ça viendra un jour. Je le promets ! Qu'ont bien pu faire Kao et Sana pendant tout ce temps, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien ! XD Je pense qu'ils ont passé le plus clair de leur temps à espionner les deux autres. Je ne dirai pas le nombre restant de chap, ça vous donnerait trop une idée du moment de la fin. Hé hé ! En revanche, je ne prévois pas de faire le mariage. Quoique… Ca dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Kiss et merci !

Bien, comme je le signalais précédemment, les chapitres suivants, je les ai écrit dans l'influence de la lecture du tome 7 d'Harry Potter. Ce n'est peut-être pas flagrant dans ce chapitre, mais ça le sera plus pour les suivants. Attention, on entre dans un arc SERIEUX !

* * *

_**Chapitre 33 : Mauvaises surprises**_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour quasi béni de réconciliation marquée d'Hikaru et Sayuri et, on pouvait le dire, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il était même légitime de dire qu'après ce presque mois de cohabitation, il était temp. Nous étions à présent le 29 août, à deux jours du fatidique 31 août qui allait sceller pour de bon les quatre destins sur lesquels nous nous sommes penchés depuis un bon moment déjà.

Petite prise de température à l'approche de cette date aux résonances à la fois si lointaines et si proches. Comment se portaient nos deux fratries jumelles de cette histoire ? Ma foi, plutôt bien, merci. Il semblerait que se hurler dessus une bonne fois pour toute avait été la clé ultime pour déverrouiller toutes les portes de secrets et de silences qui avaient bloqué la conscience d'Hikaru et de Sayuri. Au final, c'était bien la même peur qui les liait depuis de départ mais qui les éjectait aussi implacablement l'un de l'autre : la peur de se laisser approcher et de s'en retrouver déçu ou pire, trahi. Hikaru craignait de goûter à un autre contact que celui de son frère et Sayuri redoutait d'abaisser ses boucliers pour devenir une créature presque sans défense sur laquelle allait fondre tous les défauts qu'elle prêtait aux Hitachiin depuis toujours.

L'armistice était définitivement signé, ils étaient en confiance l'un l'autre. Tout le calme du monde était revenu dans l'enceinte de la demeure Hitachiin. Tout ? Non. Une petite mais non moins non négligeable réserve résistait encore et toujours dans les deux fortes personnalités de cette histoire.

Certes, ils ne se jetaient plus des horreurs au visage, mais il n'en restait pas moins que d'autres pas pouvaient être faits entre eux.

Sayuri aimait encore travailler sa réplique contre-attaque avec Hikaru qui appréciait tout autant qu'elle de lui répondre. De moyen de s'opposer et de s'imposer l'un à l'autre, ce rituel verbal était devenu petit jeu qui représentait plus ou moins le lien qui les unissait : une sorte d'amitié espiègle qui hésitait à se développer plus. Les faits étaient pourtant là : un baiser échangé, multiples déclarations de jalousies ouvertes (dont une monumentale face à Kotone Takehasa), de vrais sourires, et des confessions à demi-mot.

Oh oui, ils étaient très –trop- lents à la détente, ces deux-là, pensaient Kaoru et Sanae, fiers d'êtres les fondateurs des véritables bases saines qui construisaient désormais la relation de leur frère et sœur. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'autorisait à penser cela trop souvent car ils savaient qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes encore du chemin à faire de leur côté.

Il n'était pas rare pour les cadets Hitachiin et Suzumura de se surprendre à s'observer du coin de l'œil, presque timidement. Aussitôt, ils détournaient la tête, pensant que leurs yeux faisaient clignoter à la lueur de leurs iris le message réel de leurs sentiments.

Sanae avait abandonné son projet de déclaration sans en éprouver la moindre tristesse ou regret. Ces derniers moments passés avec Kaoru la gardaient sereine et lui procuraient une joie indescriptible.

- Ce sera pour le 31, avait-elle alors décidé.

Le temps passait et la nostalgie de ce mois d'été revenait planer dans les esprits ou flotter dans les pièces qui avaient connu les nombreux remous de nos quatre amis. La salle de sports dans laquelle Sayuri s'était fait prendre avec ses pilules, la salle à manger qui avait abrité les tempéraments guerriers des filles contre les de la Cavelle, la cuisine dans laquelle Hikaru avait disputé sa seule et unique bataille de farine et d'œufs, la véranda où Kaoru aimait regarder Sanae composer des bouquets, la terrasse qui avait abrité la fête d'anniversaire grandiose des jumelles, la salle de bains qui avait été témoin d'une baignade insolite entre les jumeaux et Sayuri le premier jour, la tonnelle dodécagonale qui ne comptait plus les repas pris entre eux autour de la table de bois de tec foncé et brillant.

Justement, en parlant de ce point de rendez-vous incontournable, nous retrouvons nos quatre protagonistes autour de leur thé ou de leur café fumant. Et l'ambiance était à la surexcitation :

- Dites, ça ne serait pas l'heure, là ?

_- Non_, pas encore, Kaoru.

La voix agacée de Sayuri s'était accompagnée d'un son de porcelaine frottée. La jeune fille reposa sa tasse de thé et sa petite assiette sur la table et redressa la tête vers les jumeaux assis en face d'elle. Sa jolie robe crème très « petite fille sage » contrastait avec son expression lassée.

- Vous êtes si pressés de nous voir partir ?

- C'est vrai que depuis deux jours, vous agissez bizarrement, appuya Sanae vêtue de la même façon que sa sœur.

Une omission ? Autant pour moi. Les filles étaient dans le vrai. Si les relations entre eux bénéficiaient enfin de la stabilité qui cimentait les briques de leurs comportements les uns envers les autres, Hikaru et Kaoru démontraient depuis quelques temps les signes d'une nervosité presque coupable. Sayuri et Sanae les avaient surpris à parler entre eux à voix basses, refermer promptement quelque chose qui était un livre ou un magazine quand elles apparaissaient sans prévenir ou encore une fois, raccrocher rapidement le téléphone bien qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation.

Après l'histoire de leur anniversaire, les jumelles ne voulurent pas s'alarmer mais l'attitude des garçons restait troublante. Chaque fois que l'une des filles interrompait l'un des jumeaux dans ses projets secrets, ce dernier avait alors le visage de quelqu'un qui redoutait l'explosion d'une bombe.

Quand Hikaru jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour la sixième fois en dix minutes, les filles frappèrent d'un même petit geste sec le rebord de la table. Les garçons sursautèrent.

- Enfin quoi ! Ca devient louche, là. On dirait que vous manigancez encore quelque chose ! fit remarquer Sayuri en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si vous vouliez nous éjecter de la maison, vous auriez pu le faire avant aujourd'hui, quand nous devons aller chez notre grand-mère, soupira Sanae vaguement inquiète.

Naoko Suzumura était la mère de Kenichi Suzumura, le père des jumelles. Elle était la doyenne tout puissante de la famille. Cette petite femme maigre au visage émacié et austère, toute ridée et tirée par un énorme chignon d'un blanc presque argenté, vivait dans un manoir à une centaine de kilomètres de Tôkyô, seule avec ses nombreux domestiques à l'instar d'une reine abeille autour de laquelle ses serviteurs s'affairaient avec agitation. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, ses 90 ans rendant sa santé trop fragile. Elle n'était cependant pas moins le grand manitou des Suzumura par lequel tout devait passer. Quand un bébé naissait, c'était à elle qu'il fallait le présenter en premier. Quand une importante décision aux conséquences drastiques devait être prise, c'était à elle qu'il fallait exposer ses idées pour avoir son avis –Sayuri avait d'ailleurs dû lui faire face le jour où elle avait décidé de devenir ballerine. Et quand il y avait un mariage, il fallait que la ou le Suzumura qui allait se fiancer aille la voir pour obtenir la bénédiction. Quant au futur gendre ou à la future bru, elle ne le/la rencontrait qu'à la veille des noces. Une fois, le fiancé s'était désisté suite à son entretien avec la reine-mère Suzumura.

Quand les filles avaient raconté cette histoire, les cheveux d'Hikaru et Kaoru s'étaient dressés sur leur tête. Dire qu'ils auraient aussi à la rencontrer, cette terrible femme, qui d'après les descriptions paraissait pourtant très fragile et inoffensive.

Sayuri et Sanae étaient des Suzumura sur le point de se marier, elles n'échapperaient donc pas à la règle de l'entretient préalable. Kaoru avait objecté que ce système d'intimidation était idiot : si cette femme voulait tester ses futurs beaux-enfants, elle n'avait qu'à les recevoir avant les fiançailles. Ca évitait de briser un mariage comme cet homme apeuré qui avait abandonné sa promise au pied de l'autel.

Sanae grimaça.

- Naoko-sama est très… spéciale. Elle pense que c'est face à la pression de la veille des noces que l'on voit mieux les vrais sentiments de la personne. On n'a jamais su ce qui se disait entre elle et un interrogé. Cela dit, cet homme qui avait failli épouser une de nos tantes a été… « détruit ».

- D… D-Détruit ? déglutirent les jumeaux.

- Un affront tel que l'abandon devant l'autel ne pouvait être passé sous silence, expliqua calmement Sayuri. Notre famille est très puissante.

Aucune d'elles ne raconta jamais comment ce malheureux avait été « détruit » par la grand-mère Naoko-sama.

Un lointain son de voiture qui remontait l'allée en fond, Sanae baissa les yeux sur sa jolie montre en cuir blanc cerclé de petites pierres de lune.

- 10h30, il faut y aller, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

- Oui. Nous serons de retour ce soir pour le dîner, je pense. Ne faites pas de b…

Son mot mourut dans une expression d'horreur figée et dilatée dans ses pupilles. Hikaru et Kaoru eurent un sursaut, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'effondre raide morte sur le parquet de la tonnelle. Sanae affichait la même pétrification révulsée.

- Messieurs Hikaru et Kaoru… annonça la voix douce de Monsieur Sakurai.

_- 'hayô_…

Cette voix grognonne presque inaudible fracassa l'ouïe des jumeaux qui voulurent disparaître pendant qu'ils se retournaient avec toute la lenteur du monde. La Terre s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

Debout à côté du vieux majordome de la résidence, Elvire et Alphonsine se tenaient là à dévisager tour à tour les quatre autres adolescents. Alphonsine avait les mêmes couettes haut perchées sur son crâne tenues avec des élastiques fluos qui laissaient retomber ses cheveux châtain clair sur ses épaules couvertes du fin voilage de son tee-shirt léger et sa grande sœur Elvire avait retenu sa chevelure brune aux reflets caramel en une natte basse qui tapotait son dos en accordance avec la couleur beige de sa robe volante. Elle portait une petite valisette noire avec elle.

Les terribles sœurs de la Cavelle affichaient une expression indéfinissable, étrange mélange de colère, d'embarras, d'appréhension et de neutralité. Ce qui en ressortait était une sorte de malaise qui donnait l'impression qu'elles allaient vomir si elles respiraient trop longtemps cet air chargé d'ondes noires.

Le feu fut mis aux poudres quand Elvire désigna d'un signe de tête Sayuri et Sanae qui gardaient encore la bouche ouverte :

- Je pensais qu'elles devaient être parties chez leur _obaa-san_ ?

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclamèrent les jumelles en fixant Hikaru et Kaoru comme si c'était eux qui avaient parlé. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Ils nous ont appelées, répondit Alphonsine de mauvaise grâce.

- Oh, vraiment… murmura Sayuri d'une froideur terrifiante.

Les garçons sentirent, à juste titre, le drame galoper droit sur eux. A peine eurent-ils amorcé la descente de leur mâchoire pour parler que les jumelles passèrent devant eux en les bousculant.

- On ne veut même pas savoir, coupa Sanae qui prenait au passage son petit sac qu'une domestique lui tendait. Ca sent trop la traîtrise par ici.

Sa sœur approuva d'un vif hochement de tête et après avoir pris à son tour son petit sac en perles, se tourna une dernière fois vers les Hitachiin et les de la Cavelle qu'elle jaugea avec mépris.

- Comment osez-vous revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait… cracha-t-elle d'un regard noir. Priez pour que je ne vous mentionne pas face à notre grand-mère ou vous saurez comment elle « détruit », _tous les quatre._

Et elle retourna aussitôt à l'intérieur pour rejoindre son autre qui avait déjà atteint de hall d'entrée, laissant derrière elle un cuisant sentiment d'être indésirable si puissant qu'il aurait pu ériger un _kekkai_ pour envoyer les garçons et les françaises sur Mars.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils entendirent peu après une portière claquer dans la cour de devant puis le vrombissement d'un moteur de voiture et le craquement des pneus contre le gravier de l'allée qui s'éloignait jusqu'à disparaître dans le lointain.

Les jumeaux poussèrent un long soupir las en plaquant la main sur leur visage. Et mince…

Alphonsine et Elvire les regardèrent, les sourcils hauts.

_- Anô nee_… Vous n'auriez pas des tendances suicidaires ?

- Et vous, vous ne deviez pas arriver plus tard ?

_- Sô desu. Shikashi_, notre avion avait de l'avance, expliqua Ali en tournicotant une mèche de cheveux, presque heureuse de voir la pagaille qu'elle et sa sœur avaient semée.

- Vous êtes gonflés de nous faire faire ça après ce qui s'est passé, grogna sa sœur en plissant les yeux vers eux.

Les garçons croisèrent les bras derrière la tête avec un sourire de mauvais triomphe.

- A qui la faute ? ricanèrent-ils. On aurait bien aimé éviter, mais les de la Cavelle étaient les meilleurs après recherches.

- Trop aimable, ironisa la jeune fille. On ne le fait que pour les parents. Pas pour vous, _wakateru ka_ ?

_- On sait_, répondirent les frères en français pour se moquer de leurs visiteuses. Bien, venons-en à la raison de votre visite. Vous les avez ?

_- Koko, _répondit Elvire en désignant sa valisette. Allons au salon et faisons vite, Théophile nous attend pour 11h30 chez lui, sinon il envoie les chiens.

Elles suivirent en silence leurs hôtes avec cette même expression renfrognée qui ne les avait pas quittées depuis leur arrivée au manoir puis s'installèrent dans l'un des grands canapés crème en posant la valisette sur la petite table basse tandis que Hikaru et Kaoru s'asseyaient dans le divan en face.

La valisette s'ouvrit dans des petits claquements secs correspondant aux sécurités puis Elvire tourna la valisette vers les jumeaux avant de l'ouvrir. L'obscurité de l'intérieur s'éclairait soudainement de centaines de petits soleils.

Précieusement coincées dans leurs petits trous garnis de velours bleu nuit, une vingtaine de magnifiques bagues brillant de mille feux laissaient crépiter leur beauté à la vive lumière du jour comme si leur éclat s'était accumulé dans leur coffret pour exploser comme une bombe de transparence aux reflets arc-en-ciel. L'intérieur de la valisette semblait rayonner tout entier.

- Future collection de la Cavelle 2008, annonça Elvire, sans entrain. Bagues de fiançailles toutes avec au moins un diamant, comme demandé.

Eh oui, c'était bien des jumeaux de s'occuper de cela presque la veille de leur fiançailles. Il fallait dire que pour eux, ils ne s'en étaient jamais préoccupés parce qu'avant récemment, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis pleinement d'humeur à s'inquiéter de trouver des bagues de fiançailles pour leurs futures.

Leur cœur faisait des cabrioles dans leur poitrine et leur bouche était sèche tant qu'ils se sentaient nerveux. Voir toutes ses bagues de fiançailles briller sous leurs yeux comme pour les appeler à les choisir plutôt qu'une autre leur donnait la sensation qu'un prêtre allait débarquer dans le salon pour les marier s'ils osaient en prendre une dans leur main.

Comme ils l'avaient dit à Elvire et Alphonsine, ils s'étaient beaucoup renseignés sur les différents bijoutiers et avaient fini par élire la magnificence et le soin des produits de la Cavelle pour deux raisons, la première venait d'être énoncée et la seconde, plus fourbe et sournoise, visait à venger Sayuri et Sanae du coup de traître qu'Elvire et Ali leur avaient fait en convoitant leurs fiancés. Ok, ils les avaient un peu poussées, mais peu importe.

- C'est bien leur tour de doigt ?

- Oui, du 52.

Hikaru et Kaoru n'avaient pas quitté les bijoux éclatant des yeux, irrésistiblement attirés par leur beauté. Il y avait de tout. Des bagues faites tout en diamant, d'autres avec une pierre semi précieuse, une perle de culture ou des petites pierres précieuses finement taillées dans toutes les formes possibles. Les anneaux passaient du simple à l'anneau incrusté de pierreries ou travaillé avec des ciselures faites d'une main de maître. Tous les genres possibles se trouvaient là. Epuré, luxueux, sobre, chargé, discret, ostentatoire.

Le cœur toujours battant, ils entreprirent d'observer attentivement un à un les petits trésors de préciosité qui dormaient dans leur écrin. Toutes ces bagues étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Laquelle conviendrait le mieux pour sa future destinataire ?

Kaoru ferma les yeux pour revoir Sanae. Depuis le tout début, cette jeune fille était d'une douceur discrète qui lui avait été salvatrice dans toutes les tensions qui avaient inondé le pavillon. Son sourire, à la fois simple et lumineux, il y avait toujours eu droit. Sanae avait montré plus d'une fois sa tendresse pour lui sans qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à la lui rendre clairement. Elle était aussi fragile, vulnérable quand un vent tumultueux risquait de la casser.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut presque naturellement que ses yeux se posèrent sur une bague située en plein centre de la valisette. Le jeune homme tendit lentement les doigts vers elle et la saisit pour la voir à la lumière du jour. Son anneau, très fin, se composait de trois tiges qui s'entrelaçaient comme des rubans gracieux où chaque jointure brillait d'une minuscule pierre bleue translucide de la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Au sommet, une autre pierre bleu pâle ovale était ornée à sa base d'une belle enjolivure d'argent faite de courbes dont les deux extrémités de chaque côté de la pierre se terminaient par un petit diamant, telles des fleurs en boutons.

- Or blanc 18 carats, deux diamants un quart de carat, diamant bleu 2 carats et six aigues marines, détailla Alphonsine. C'est tout ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas plus… luxueux ?

- Non, non, elle est parfaite, assura Kaoru qui imaginait l'annulaire de Sanae habillé de cette beauté bleutée.

Douce, simple et discrète. Excellente.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hikaru de chercher la bague pour Sayuri. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait acheter un tel présent pour elle, il en avait le tournis.

Sayuri, c'était le feu. Un feu ardent toujours allumé qui s'incendiait quand il se sentait menacé. Mais quand on finissait par savoir comment rester près de ses flammes sans se brûler, sa chaleur vous faisait du bien et vous appelait même à vous approcher davantage. Mais parfois, et il l'avait vu récemment, le feu perdait de sa vivacité pour ne devenir que faible flammèche vacillante quand il se sentait abandonné.

Les yeux bronze d'Hikaru s'arrêtèrent sur l'éclat vif et incandescent d'un rubis. Il saisit la bague et la fit tourner lentement entre ses doigts. Un gros diamant en forme de poire brillait de ses mille facettes, la pointe vers le haut. A sa base, deux petites formes géométriques ressemblant à des ailes d'oiseau se déployaient de part et d'autre, chacune piquetée d'une petite pierre rouge flamboyante.

Imposante, forte et fragile. Parfaite.

- Or blanc 18 carats, diamant 5 carats, cristal soufflé opaque, deux rubis 0,516 carats, annonça Elvire en regardant l'objet. Je vous pensais plus flambeurs…

Les sœurs de la Cavelle, habituées à voir leurs parents recevoir des commandes mille fois plus exorbitantes en terme de prix et de luxure s'attirèrent la mauvaise humeur d'Hikaru et Kaoru qui n'aimaient pas être tirés de leurs pensées.

- Vous croyez qu'elles aimeront ? minaudèrent-ils d'une voix melliflue.

L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre, elles gonflèrent les joues et détournèrent la tête en grognant de mauvaise humeur.

Satisfaits de leur choix, les jumeaux décidèrent de rester sur leurs positions et payèrent à Elvire et Ali les bagues de fiançailles en les remerciant bien chaleureusement car grâce à elles « Sayuri et Sanae seraient les fiancées avec les plus jolies bagues du Japon », remarque qui fit bouillir les ex-attaquantes d'une rage difficilement contrôlable. Ces dernières quittèrent donc la résidence Hitachiin sans aucun regret et aucune réticence, pressées de partir loin de ces deux garçons hautains et impérieux.

Hikaru et Kaoru s'amusèrent de leur réaction. Cette soudaine bouffée nostalgique de méchanceté facile les ramena à leurs années de collège. Oui, faire revenir Elvire et Ali pour se servir d'elles en sachant pertinemment que c'était parce que leurs parents les avaient houspillées pour s'être brouillées avec les filles Suzumura qu'elles avaient accepté de venir était un sentiment particulièrement jouissif pour eux. Se montrer aussi vils qu'à leur petite jeunesse faisait du bien parfois, maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus –un peu- plus sages.

Qu'il était étrange d'évoluer dans la maison où Sayuri et Sanae n'étaient pas. En un mois, ils n'avaient été séparés que deux fois. Quand Sayuri avait emmené Sanae avec elle à son école de danse après une dispute et quand les filles étaient reparties chez elles pour fuir ces garçons qui n'avaient pas confiance en elles. Comme cette dernière fois, ils s'étaient quittés fâchés. Mais cette fois, elles reviendraient d'elles même. N'est-ce pas ?

Hikaru et Kaoru se délectèrent de cette journée qu'ils firent leur. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés l'un avec l'autre depuis longtemps et ce temps passé rien qu'à deux fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde que ce soit pour disputer des parties de jeu vidéo endiablées, se faire une partie de golf en faisant la course avec les petites voitures sur le green ou se faire une bataille d'eau acharnée avec les tuyaux d'arrosage des jardiniers alors que la chaleur était à son comble.

De temps en temps, ils eurent une petite pensée compatissante pour les jumelles qui devaient être en train d'affronter les petits yeux plissés et fripés de leur intransigeante et impérieuse grand-mère. Ils imaginaient bien le décor : une pièce ombreuse tapissée et draperies sombres imprégnées d'une odeur de thé et de vieux, un vieux parquet ciré usé et craquant au moindre pas, des meubles anciens impeccables comportant des napperons ici et là, des tableaux de natures mortes déprimants. Et au milieu de l'obscurité, dans la faible lumière d'une fenêtre pas totalement cachée par les rideaux, Sayuri et Sanae assises dans un sofa rebondi de velours vieux rose, une tasse de porcelaine ornée de fleurs à la main et sagement posée sur leurs genoux. En face d'elles, enfoncée dans un fauteuil plus grand qu'elle, Naoko-sama. Ils imaginaient la vieille dame porter le kimono. Celui-ci serait très sombre. Noir ou gris. Avec un obi qui lui ferait presque tout le buste. Ils voyaient ses mains, petites, presque décharnées et couvertes de taches de vieillesse et aux doigts noueux serrées sur les bras du fauteuil en train d'observer dans un silence de mort ses deux petites-filles avant de leur parler d'une voix basse et voilée.

« - Ma foi, ces deux garçons l'ont l'air de parfaits gentlemen… » soufflait Kaoru en prenant une grimace qui était censée représenter quelqu'un de vieux.

« - Quoi ?! Ces deux espèces de menteurs ? Grand-mère, vous n'avez aucune idée de... ! » rétorqua Hikaru en prenant la voix aiguë de Sayuri.

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ca vous fera le caractère, tiens. En plus, ils vous ont acheté de si belles bagues de fiançailles. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire en se laissant tomber sur leur lit. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien de pouvoir rire de tout ceci sans craindre une tempête.

- Fiancés, hein ? murmura Hikaru, les yeux au plafond. Tout est passé si vite.

- Oh oui… Mais quand même, il faudra s'excuser auprès des filles. Ca a dû leur faire un choc.

- Mais oui, mais oui, on a tout le temps. On leur dira à quel point on est désolés et à quel point on tient à elles.

Ils se remirent à rire avec indolence. Ils étaient insouciants comme au premier jour, prêts à tout remettre au lendemain. Ils allaient franchir un cap important de leur existence, ils pouvaient se permettre de traîner maintenant, non ?

Le son lourd d'un gong gronda dans le couloir. Un coup d'œil à leur montre leur indiqua qu'il était 20h00.

- Il commence à se faire tard… fit Hikaru en attrapant son portable pour composer le numéro de Sayuri.

Quelques sonneries grésillèrent dans le combiné.

« Bonjour, c'est Sayuri. Dommage, vous m'avez ratée de peu ! Laissez-moi un… »

Il raccrocha.

- Bizarre, éteint…

Le jeune homme fit le numéro de Sanae mais se heurta aussi à sa messagerie vocale. Le doute s'empara des garçons. Peut-être étaient-elles restées chez leur grand-mère pour le dîner ?

Ils prirent le numéro que les jumelles leur avaient laissé en cas d'urgence. Hikaru tapota rapidement le numéro et fut vite accueilli par la voix d'une jeune femme.

- Résidence Naoko Suzumura, oui ?

- Bonsoir, je suis Hikaru Hitachiin le… euh… futur fiancé de Sayuri Suzumura. Sa sœur et elle sont venues visiter leur grand-mère aujourd'hui et comme elles ne sont pas encore revenues…

- Mais… Monsieur Hitachiin, les demoiselles Suzumura sont parties à 15 heures, suite à un froid avec leur…

- Pardon ?

* * *

Ooooh… ? Mais où sont-elles donc parties ? Je vous l'ai dit, on ne rigole pas… 

Ca m'a bien amusé de faire venir les de la Cavelle rien que pour les humilier. Niark ! XD

Merci encore à ma fac bloquée qui me permet d'avancer à grands pas. Je suis actuellement sur l'avant dernier chapitre. Et c'est confirmé, il y aura un épilogue !

Prochain chapitre : … ?!!!


	34. Au détour d'un virage

Ma fac a été vidée, pas de nouvelles pour les cours ou les exams… Et moi ? J'écris, c'est pire qu'une drogue. XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Kaochao** : Eh oui, je suis horrible, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit cela et ça ne sera pas la dernière ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Oui oui, volontairement, je les ai fait allègre. Ca ferait empirer les choses qui arrivent. XD De toutes tes hypothèses, il y a du juste. Réponse ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Mokoso** : Tu as bien raison de le sentir mal de chez mal. XD Je peux pas faire des engueulades à tous les chapitres quand même, ils en ont déjà assez eue ! Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin **: C'est clair qu'elles ont pas aimé leurs cachotteries, mais une fois encore, c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais un conseil, garde cette idée de chevaliers servant pour plus tard. Kiss et merci !

**Tigrou19** : Où elles sont passées ? Réponse ici. Et je répète que je ne dévoile jamais le nombre de chapitres restants pour ne pas vous gâcher le suspense. Je dirai juste que vous aurez encore de quoi faire. Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Tiens ? Un visage famillier ! Ca faisait bien longtemps, Baka-han ! Contente de te voir dans cette aventure et encore plus quand je vois que ça te plait ! Merciiiii ! Ca fait super plaisir de retrouver des anciens. Kiss !

Oh ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tant de haine dans vos reviews… Elle était très bien, cette fin. XD On lève une partie du mystère ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 34 : Au détour d'un virage**_

- Comment ça, « elles sont parties à 15h » ? répéta Kaoru, l'oreille collée près de celle de son frère sur le combiné.

- Oui… Mademoiselle Sayuri a eu quelques différends avec Naoko-sama et Madame a préféré abréger l'entretien. Que se… ?

- Merci beaucoup, au revoir.

Hikaru raccrocha rapidement et mordit son index en fronçant les sourcils. Cela faisait cinq heures que les jumelles avaient quitté le domicile de leur grand-mère et elles n'étaient toujours pas revenues au pavillon ?

- Essaie chez elles, fit Kaoru.

Son aîné reprit son portable et tapota fébrilement le numéro du manoir Suzumura. Après quelques sonneries, ils reconnurent la voix affable de la petite bonne grassouillette qui les avait reçus le jour où Sayuri et Sanae avaient fugué chez leurs parents.

- Résidence Suzumura, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, puis-je parler à Sayuri Suzumura, je vous prie ? dit-il à toute allure.

- Je regrette, Monsieur. Les Demoiselles Suzumura passent leurs vacances d'été ailleurs qu'au manoir. Puis-je prendre un mess…

Clic. Hikaru avait déjà raccroché. Il leva des yeux légèrement écarquillés vers son cadet tout aussi étonné qui conserva un air plus ou moins dégagé.

- Elles ont peut-être fait un détour quelque part ? Ah ! Sûrement une panne ! Une panne et elles n'ont plus de batterie de portable !

- Les deux en même temps ?

Quand ils se turent, ils eurent l'impression que l'atmosphère autour d'eux s'était solidifiée et les empêchait de remuer le moindre muscle. Le sang battait dans leur tête dans un bourdonnement étrange et leur bouche était toute pâteuse.

- Appelle la voiture.

- Je prends nos gilets.

Kaoru se précipita à grands pas vers la salle d'eau pour attraper rapidement deux hauts de survêtements accrochés à leur tringle tandis que son frère était déjà parti dans le couloir avec son téléphone à l'oreille pour commander à l'un de leur chauffeur de faire avancer une voiture dans la cour, peu importe la marque.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait d'où provenait cette oppression qui écrasait leur poitrine. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Une fraction de seconde, ils pensèrent que c'était là une forme de vengeance de Sayuri et Sanae pour l'histoire d'Elvire et d'Ali de la matinée, mais Sanae, plus raisonnable que son aînée, aurait trouvé cela trop déplacé de les faire attendre sans donner de nouvelles. Non. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de froid augmentait leur pression artérielle.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés en bas, au pied de l'immense escalier en marbre que la question importante du moment sauta aux yeux d'Hikaru et Kaoru : prendre une voiture, oui, mais pour aller où ?

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net, la main sur la fermeture éclair de leur veste remontée jusqu'à la moitié de la poitrine.

- Chez Naoko Suzumura, décida Kaoru avec fermeté. C'est le dernier endroit où elles ont été. Si elles ont eu une panne, on les croisera en chemin.

Hikaru hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée sans se soucier des questions des domestiques qui voulaient savoir où se rendaient leurs jeunes maîtres à une heure aussi tardive. Les garçons eurent un sursaut de surprise en croisant le chauffeur qui avait conduit Sayuri et Sanae au manoir de leur grand-mère.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas avec les jumelles ?

- Je les ai conduites, Kaoru-sama, répondit cet homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui ressemblait à un commandant de bateau avec sa casquette sur la tête. Mais elles m'ont dit qu'un chauffeur de leur grand-mère les raccompagnerait ici le soir. Je suis donc revenu après les…

- Vous pouvez nous y conduire ?

- Euh… Certainement. Allons-y.

Les jumeaux ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de leur ouvrir la porte et sortirent à l'ombre du porche en dévalant les quelques marches du perron. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, le soir tombait dès 19h00 au Japon, mais l'atmosphère était d'une tiédeur qui aurait été agréable pour Hikaru et Kaoru s'ils n'étaient pas dans la hâte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le cricri des grillons, pourtant sonore et net, ne leur parvenait que par bribes lointaines. Hikaru et Kaoru ouvrirent eux-mêmes la portière arrière et s'installèrent sur la banquette tandis que leur chauffeur faisait de même de son côté. Il claqua la porte et la voiture s'enfonça dans la lumière de l'allée bordée de petits réverbères.

Dès lors qu'ils franchirent les hautes grilles forgées de la résidence, ce fut comme s'ils avaient pénétré le monde des ténèbres. L'obscurité des routes et des bois qu'ils traversaient était épaisse comme une couche de neige en hiver. Ils ne voyaient que le vague halo de lumière vive des phares qui éclairaient les alentours d'une bulle informe de lumière. Les branchages devenaient alors des mains aux doigts effilés et crochus d'une couleur oscillant entre l'argenté et le doré qui s'évanouissait de nouveau dans le noir au bout d'une demie seconde.

Pour passer le temps, Hikaru et Kaoru observaient la lune qui les suivait de son regard d'argent fait de cratères blanchâtres. Plus souvent, ils ne la voyaient que traversée par les branchages sombres des arbres et ses rayons peinaient souvent à les atteindre. Ils la regardèrent un très long moment, en espérant presque qu'à un moment, elle leur dirait où sont les jumelles ou pourquoi elles ne sont pas encore revenues.

Il y avait peu de monde sur les routes qu'ils empruntèrent. C'étaient des petites routes qui évitaient de passer par les villes pour ne pas se heurter à des bouchons des employés qui revenaient de leur journée de travail vers la province.

Enervé par ce silence et cette inactivité qui le rendait anormalement nerveux, Hikaru préféra se tourner vers le reflet du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur intérieur :

- Dites… Elles ont parlé de quelque chose pendant le trajet ?

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme et voulut palier ses inquiétudes.

- Hikaru-sama, ne vous angoissez pas de la sorte. Vos amies sont certainement…

- Répondez.

Le chauffeur leva un peu les yeux pour fouiller dans ses souvenirs puis rebaissa le regard sur son chemin.

- Elles ont majoritairement parlé de vous deux, conçut-il, peu fier. Et aussi des deux jeunes demoiselles françaises qui sont arrivées ce matin. Elles paraissaient scandalisées. Sayuri-sama a émis l'hypothèse que vous et votre frère alliez « roucouler » avec vos invitées.

Les jumeaux eurent un maigre sourire fuir sur leur visage en imaginant Sayuri tempêter comme une vieille femme grincheuse.

- Sanae-sama n'était cependant pas d'accord. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous aviez fait venir Elvire-sama et Alphonsine-sama après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Elle était inquiète mais voulait garder confiance en vous et surtout en vous, Kaoru-sama.

Le concerné sentit une énorme bouffé de chaleur tiède emplir sa poitrine. Sanae…

Le chauffeur rapporta aussi que les filles avaient beaucoup discuté également de leur grand-mère. Elles paraissaient plutôt anxieuses à l'idée de la rencontrer car apparemment, elles ne voyaient Naoko-sama que pour les fêtes de Noël et les anniversaires. Elles s'interrogeaient beaucoup sur les questions que leur grand-mère allait leur poser et Sayuri était persuadée qu'elle allait avoir droit à un sermon sur l'affaire du spectacle du _Lac des Cygnes_.

Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent. Etait-ce pour cette raison que Sayuri et Naoko-sama s'étaient disputées et que la vieille femme les aurait congédiées plus tôt ?

- Ont-elles mentionné l'idée de ne pas revenir au manoir ? tenta Kaoru, anxieux.

- Au contraire, réfuta l'homme qui empruntait un nouveau tournant. Elles avaient hâte de rentrer pour vous interroger sur la raison de la présence des sœurs de la Cavelle.

Leur cœur fit un bond étrange dans leurs entrailles. Cette absence n'était donc pas volontaire. Il s'était passé quelque chose après leur départ.

Les garçons voulaient croire de toutes leurs forces que Sayuri et Sanae avaient été victimes d'une panne quelconque quelque part en pleine campagne. Ils imaginaient alors bien les jumelles dehors, sur le bas côté, à marcher en long en large et en travers pour essayer de capter une parcelle de réseau pour leur téléphone portable.

- Tu as intérêt à marcher… menacerait Sayuri en guettant furieusement l'heure. J'ai un savon à passer aux Hitachiin Brothers. Faire venir ces deux chipies… Ils vont m'entendre !

- Sayu… tempèrerait sa sœur, adossée à la voiture. Calme-toi un peu.

- Pas avant de leur avoir dit ma façon de penser !

Oh oui. Ils espéraient vraiment qu'au prochain virage, ils trouveraient une limousine immobilisée sur le côté de la route avec à l'intérieur deux jeunes filles blondes qui attendaient patiemment que quelqu'un daigne s'arrêter pour les aider. Hélas pour eux, les virages se succédaient et pas de trace de voiture en panne. Et comme ils l'avaient déjà objecté, en plus de cinq heures de temps, Sayuri ou Sanae aurait tout de même trouvé un moyen de les contacter.

Ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps sur l'écran de leur portable résolument vierge du moindre SMS, mail ou message « Vous avez 1 nouveau message vocal ».

Kaoru se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'aime pas cela.

- Arrête de flipper, défendit son frère d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre. On va les retrouver ! Si ça se trouve, elles sont déjà arrivées au manoir mais attendent qu'on revienne pour nous faire mariner.

Hikaru comprit à la mine morne de son cadet que celui-ci n'y croyait pas réellement. Il fallait dire que lui aussi peinait à croire en ses propres paroles. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette lourdeur sur son estomac.

Pour se calmer et enfin faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts, Hikaru composa une nouvelle fois le numéro d'une des jumelles et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Bonjour, c'est Sanae ! Oups, j'ai encore laissé le portable éteint. Chantez après le bip ! »

Il laissa le « bip » résonner et attendit, espérant que quelque chose se produirait sans savoir quoi. Il finit par raccrocher encore.

- Plus vite, chauffeur.

L'homme acquiesça puis appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel. La lune était parfaitement visible cette fois, maintenant qu'ils roulaient sur une route qui traversait d'une rizière. Ils leur semblaient entendre le bruissement léger des feuilles qui se frottaient les unes aux autres sous une faible brise vent.

Le trajet semblait durer une éternité et l'inquiétude des deux frères grimpait au fur et à mesure que le compteur des kilométrages s'allongeait.

Enfin, la voix du chauffeur les sortit de leur torpeur :

- Nous n'allons plus tarder à y arriver.

Hikaru et Kaoru se penchèrent en avant pour voir la route et virent que la voiture était arrivée devant une très haute grille en fer forgé noir dont la peinture était presque écaillée. Sur chaque porte un « S » se dressait fièrement tout en courbes comme des serpents près à se glisser entre les barreaux pour s'échapper. La grille, ouverte en grand, laissait le passage libre dans les profondeurs d'un bois encore plus épais et lugubre que celui dans lequel Sanae avait développé sa phobie du noir. On aurait dit le couloir de la Mort. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière, pas la moindre petite source luminescente pour guider le visiteur dans cette forêt environnante hostile.

Les garçons réprimèrent un frisson. On pouvait dire que les lieux correspondaient à la description qu'ils avaient eue de la propriétaire. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler le manoir.

Mais un détail les interpellait.

- Le portail est ouvert… Ce n'est pas prudent, fit remarquer Hikaru.

- C'est louche, ajouta Kaoru.

Un son polyphonique les fit bondir de surprise.

- AH !

- Ne sursaute pas comme ça ! gronda Kaoru, le cœur battant. C'est mon téléphone… Attendez un moment, chauffeur.

- Bien.

Il décrocha. C'était la voix de Monsieur Sakurai.

- Monsieur Kaoru, je viens de recevoir un appel du manoir de la grand-mère de nos deux hôtesses…

Sa voix était hésitante, presque tremblante. Hikaru et Kaoru échangèrent un regard incertain.

- Oui… ? Et donc… ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait que la limousine qui devait ramener Mesdemoiselles Sayuri et Sanae ne soit pas encore revenue chez Naoko-sama.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hikaru, soudainement pâle. Et les jumelles ne sont toujours pas à la maison ? Pas de nouvelles ?

- Je crains fort que non, Monsieur.

Kaoru appuya mollement sur la touche de son téléphone pour couper la communication. Pas revenue. La voiture qui reconduisait les jumelles chez les Hitachiin n'était toujours pas revenue. Leur cœur s'affola encore. Cette fois, il s'était passé quelque chose ! Si le portail était encore ouvert, cela voulait-il dire que… ?

- Vite, chauffeur ! Vite !

La voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneus et s'engouffra, tous feux allumés, dans les profondeurs sombres du bois du domaine.

Nos deux frères comprirent très rapidement ce que Sayuri voulait dire quand elle disait « Notre famille est puissante ». Ce n'était pas un petit bois qui protégeait un grand parc que possédait Naoko Suzumura mais une véritable forêt domaniale. Le chemin prenait des montées et des descentes en colimaçon, goudronné comme une véritable route publique avec des glissières de sécurité.

- Les Demoiselles Suzumura racontaient que le domaine s'étendait sur une vingtaine de kilomètres environ, expliqua le chauffeur en voyant les regards ébahis de ses maîtres.

Il se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Vous… Vous avez une idée de ce qui… ?

Il s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant les visages décomposés que les garçons eurent à ce moment. Ils étaient blêmes et restaient penchés en avant pour scruter la moindre parcelle de route, les mains crispées autour des dossiers en cuir devant eux. Ils avaient les mains moites.

Avec ce coup de fil, une terrifiante hypothèse s'était plaquée dans leur esprit. La voiture qui n'était pas rentrée, le portail du domaine encore ouvert, la voiture qui transportait Sayuri et Sanae n'avait probablement jamais quitté la propriété de Naoko Suzumura. Et s'il avait s'agit d'une panne, il aurait été facile de prévenir quelqu'un.

La route traversait les bois au niveau d'une colline. Le bas côté se creusait à environ dix mètres en dessous de la route et il faisait si noir qu'il était difficile de voir si le fossé n'était pas plus profond que cela.

Malgré les ordres de ses maîtres, le chauffeur préférait rouler prudemment au cas où un animal sauvage traverserait la route et pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un virage trop violent. Même avec les glissières de sécurité, il fallait rester vigilant.

Tout à coup, les garçons aperçurent quelque chose dans la lumière des phares qui leur glaça le sang.

- Arrêtez-vous !!

Dans un sursaut brusque, le chauffeur pila et la voiture s'immobilisa en plein milieu de la route entourée par le noir de la nuit.

- Mais qu est-ce que… ?

- Vous avez des lampes ? ordonna plus Hikaru qu'il ne demandait.

- Dans le coffre.

Hikaru et Kaoru se ruèrent hors de la voiture. En sortant, le faible cri que le chauffeur étouffa leur indiqua qu'il avait vu la même chose qu'eux. La douceur de l'air les enveloppa soudainement comme si l'intérieur de leur voiture avait été aussi froid que le Pôle Nord. Un assortiment de sons les accompagna tandis qu'ils allaient à l'arrière de la voiture. Le bruit des branchages qui leur murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, des craquements ici et là dont ils ne pouvaient deviner la provenance et le hululement lointain d'une chouette au fond de la nuit.

Kaoru ouvrit le coffre d'une main tremblante. Sa lumière blafarde éclaira les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient : un cric, une couverture en plaid, un triangle de sécurité orange vif et au fond, deux lampes torches dont les jumeaux s'emparèrent aussitôt.

Ils les allumèrent alors qu'ils avançaient plus haut sur la route en dépassant leur chauffeur qui sortait à son tour en se massant le menton d'un air paniqué.

Dans un même mouvement, les garçons pointèrent leur faisceaux sur le bitume et remontèrent la lumière vive jusqu'à éclairer des marques imprimées dans le goudron, aussi noires que la toile du ciel au-dessus de leur tête.

Lentement, comme s'ils redoutaient de revoir ce qu'ils avaient pourtant vu juste avant, les jumeaux suivirent les traces sombres et la lumière de leurs lampes caressa les contours détruits de la glissière de sécurité qui n'était plus qu'un morceau de tôle défoncé et gondolé, tel un fil de fer.

- NON ! cria soudainement Kaoru en s'élançant en avant.

Il courut jusqu'à la glissière explosée et promena son rayon jaune dans le fossé en contrebas. Hikaru vit son bras tressaillir.

- Hi… karu…

Son aîné ne parvint pas à déglutir quand il entendit son prénom prononcé d'une voix aussi désarticulée que celle qui venait de fuir des lèvres de Kaoru. Il se hâta de le rejoindre aussi vite qu'il aurait aimé reculer pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser sa lampe pour voir au fond du fossé, dix mètres en bas d'une pente semi raide, éclairé par la lumière vacillante de Kaoru, le reflet de la tôle du toit d'une voiture écrasée contre un énorme chêne.

* * *

Et dites vous que ce que j'ai fait après et encore plus tordu que ce que vous imaginez. 

Prochain chapitre : Une nouvelle dimension au cauchemar...

Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai terminé ma fic ! Vous aurez la fin quoiqu'il arrive, je n'aurai encor que l'épilogue à faire.


	35. La peur au ventre

Grrr… Fac débloquée. Bouuuuuh… T.T Non, je n'étais pas bloqueuse, juste terriblement feignante. XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tigrou19 : **Oui oui, tordu. J'avais prévenu qu'on était dans un arc sérieux… Que se passe-t-il donc ? Un partie de réponse ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : Tu n'es que la troisième qui meurt après ce chapitre. XD Et c'est pas fini ! Mais c'est bon pour moi, ce genre de réaction, ça montre que j'arrive à retenir votre attention ! Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin **: C'est drôle comme tout le monde pense que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague… XD N'avais-je pas dit qu'on était dans le sérieux ? Hé hé ! Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Et la deuxième que je perds ! Looool. Mon dieu, je suis un monstre. Oulalala… On peut dire que tu as une sacrée imagination. Bien sûr, une de tes hypothèses est juste, mais tu n'as pas trouvé la cause exacte. Tordu, vous dis-je. Tordu. Tordu mais possible. Démeurs pour lire la suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Lol en effet, Sayuri serait trè du genre à faire cela. Cependant… Kiss et merci !

Bon, je vous avais laissé sur quelque chose de noir… On prend le cran au-dessus ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 35 : La peur au ventre**_

La lumière blanche des lampes torches tressautait sur la carcasse de la voiture noire qui reposait en contrebas comme une étrange et énorme bête blessée.

- Merde… Merde, MERDE !

Ce fut tout ce qu'Hikaru réussit à lâcher pour exprimer toute l'horreur qui grandissait en lui. D'un geste brusque, presque comme un réflexe, le jeune homme s'élança sans réfléchir vers la pente semi raide en s'accrochant aux maigres troncs d'arbres passant à sa portée. En voyant son frère bouger, Kaoru sembla retrouver une parcelle de lucidité dans son esprit.

- Appelez des secours, vite !

- Monsieur, le manoir est tout près, il faut aussi… !

_- Appelez les secours_ !!

Kaoru saisit à son tour une branche d'arbre près de lui et commença à descendre derrière les traces de son frère dont la silhouette avait été engloutie par l'obscurité. Il ne restait que le rai de lumière de sa lampe qui se tournait dans tous les sens à mesure qu'il contournait des arbres.

Leurs mains étaient moites, elles tremblaient au point de les forcer à assurer plusieurs fois les prises qu'ils tenaient pour ne pas dévaler la pente à toute vitesse. Leurs jambes refusaient de les aider. Elles se dérobaient sous leurs pas comme si leurs nerfs eurent été faits de coton. Ils glissaient souvent sur une touffe d'herbe, emportés par leur élan et se retenaient au dernier moment pour éviter un grand plongeon.

Tout en descendant, ils braquaient leur lampe sur la voiture, espérant voir Sayuri ou Sanae autant qu'ils redoutaient de les trouver, inconscientes et couvertes de sang voire pire…

Kaoru entendit Hikaru pousser une exclamation surprise. Il tourna aussitôt sa lampe vers lui en pensant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose mais Hikaru avait juste manqué de tomber en voulant sauter directement en bas du fossé.

Quelques slaloms entre les arbres et leurs branchages plus tard, Kaoru sentit enfin le sol horizontal de la forêt sous ses pieds. Le noir autour d'eux était encore plus oppressant que celui qui régnait sur la route goudronnée, peut-être à cause de l'espace plus restreint ou à cause de la panique qui les embrassait tout entier. Tandis que son aîné s'approchait de la limousine accidentée, l'adolescent promena sa lumière dans les environs.

Tout était sinistre dans cette clairière obscure, les arbres aux mains crochues et maigres faites de branchages se dressaient de leur corps rectiligne tels des spectres sans visages et le tapis de leurs feuilles rousses craquait au moindre pas dans un bruit qui se perdait dans le silence. La voiture était complètement défoncée sur l'avant. Le capot n'était plus qu'un accordéon de tôle fripée. La vitre avant avait explosé en une pluie de gouttes de verre qui brillaient au passage de la lumière sur le capot ou sur le sol. Le cadavre mécanique était bosselé et rayé de toutes parts comme s'il avait été atteint d'une étrange maladie qui provoquait des boursouflures. Le choc avait du être violent.

Il tourna un peu sa lampe plus loin et entrevit une curieuse forme carrée en bois. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieux puit couvert part endroit de mousse, condamné par une lourde pierre plate qui servait de toit pour le boucher. Non loin, on pouvait entendre le son d'une source qui s'écoulait. Ce bruit avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un râle. On entendait gratter, un renard, sans doute.

- K-Kaoru !

Le jeune homme sursauta si violemment que sa lampe sauta entre ses doigts et il manqua de la lâcher. La voix d'Hikaru était plus spectrale que celle d'un fantôme dans le meilleur film d'horreur.

Kaoru s'avança pour rejoindre son frère près de la limousine et eut un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant du sang souiller les brins d'herbe en une tâche qui apparaissait comme noire dans la lumière de sa lampe. Un nouvel appel de son aîné le tira de ses pensées affolées et il le rejoignit d'une démarche incertaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il… n'y a aucun corps.

- Q-Quoi !

Y avait-il là plus d'ahurissement ou de terreur dans sa voix, nul ne saurait le dire.

- Il n'y a personne, te dis-je ! répéta Hikaru d'une voix blanche. Il n'y a que…

Du sang. Ils avaient tous les deux pointé leurs lampes à l'intérieur de la voiture. Les airbags avant s'étaient déclenchés, il ne restait que deux énormes baudruches crevées et raplapla. Les sièges étaient défoncés, le tableau de bord brisé, le volant tordu ainsi que le levier de vitesse. Et, sur le siège arrière, sur les vitres latérales, un pu de sang. Des tâches étalées comme si quelque chose était entré en contact avec et les avait étirées. C'était coagulé, sec. L'accident avait eu lieu il y a longtemps.

Les jumeaux eurent un haut-le-corps quand ils aperçurent, à demi caché sous le siège avant, le petit sac en perles de Sanae. Kaoru tira la portière qui s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance et le ramassa pour l'ouvrir. Dedans, se trouvait les deux portables des filles, écrabouillés en deux tas de puces électroniques difformes. Il serra le sac dans un poing tremblant avec une terrible sensation de vide et d'affolement.

Le sang battant douloureusement dans son cerveau, Hikaru déglutit une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pas normal. Même si elles avaient réussi à s'extirper de là, elles n'auraient pas pu quitter cette clairière. Non, elles n'auraient pas pu…

- Et si quelqu'un les avait trouvées, il aurait prévenu les secours et on aurait été avertis…

Ils en étaient aussi persuadés que leur poitrine leur faisait mal comme si leur cœur voulait passer en travers de leurs côtes : il s'était passé quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l'accident.

Le poing serré reposant sur le toit gondolé de la limousine, Hikaru essayait de réfléchir sans prêter attention aux images de Sayuri ou de Sanae, les yeux grand ouverts figés dans la mort et baignant dans leur sang, qui défilaient dans sa tête avec une netteté qui frisait l'indécence. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans la voiture ? Il n'y avait rien ici à part…

- Le sang par terre ! s'exclama Kaoru en faisant volte-face pour éclairer une traîné noire aux reflets carmins qui filait entre les arbres pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je crois… qu'on les a emmenées !

- « Emmenées » ? Mais pourquoi ? Où ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! s'écria le garçon d'une voix plus perçante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais les preuves sont là et nous indiquent le chemin !

Hikaru baissa à son tour les yeux vers les feuilles rousses teintées de tâches sanguines. Il suivit le chemin aussi loin qu'il le put. Par là, c'était le manoir Suzumura, le chauffeur avait dit qu'il n'était plus très loin. Quelqu'un avait-il trouvé les jumelles pour les conduire rapidement au manoir tout proche ? Cela faisait loin quand même.

Les regards bronze d'Hikaru et Kaoru se rencontrèrent. Une fois de plus, les mots devinrent inutiles.

- Chauffeur !! cria Kaoru, les mains en porte-voix. Il n'y a personne ici ! Allez au manoir de Naoko-sama et prévenez-les ! Nous, on va essayer de retrouver les jumelles !

- Quoi ? balbutia la voix devenue lointaine de l'homme, presque étouffée par les arbres. Mais… !

Trop tard, les deux frères s'enfonçaient déjà dans la forêt, armés de leurs lampes, se tenant étroitement par la main.

¤¤¤

Son nouveau gémissement ne sortit que sous forme de râle désarticulé. Elle s'était cassée la voix à force de crier pendant des heures. Elle renifla. Elle était autant terrorisée qu'elle avait mal. Sa position, en plus d'être inconfortable, faisait hurler ses blessures. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les jambes repliées tournées sur le côté.

Autour d'elle, le noir absolu doublé du silence le plus épais. Une bouffée de panique l'anima de nouveau, elle tendit fébrilement les mains et ses doigts crispés se heurtèrent encore contre cette étendue froide.

Elle frappa contre cette chose de ses maigres forces. Elle s'entendait étouffer des exclamations de rage, elle ressemblait à un petit animal qui essayait de sortir d'un piège.

Elle abandonna et sentit de nouvelles larmes de colère et de peur rouler le long de ses joues. Elle aurait voulu changer de position pour soulager ses membres engourdis, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Ses sens étaient en constante alerte depuis qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits. Tout lui était revenu aussitôt, sa mémoire dopée par la mauvaise adrénaline qu'être dans le noir lui procurait. Son cœur était en tachycardie depuis tout ce temps, ce qui l'épuisait terriblement en plus de ses blessures. Alors, de temps à autre, elle s'assoupissait deux minutes. Mais dès qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle se forçait à se réveiller et entrait dans une nouvelle phase de panique où elle tremblait de tout son corps sans pouvoir appeler personne.

Elle hoqueta encore en raclant ses ongles au sol. Sayuri…

¤¤¤

Tout son corps n'était que douleur. Le moindre de ses nerfs criait son mal par l'intermédiaire d'un poignard qu'on enfonçait dans sa chaire avec la lenteur la plus torturante du monde. Il lui fallut de très longues secondes pour commencer à percevoir de nouveau d'autres sensations.

Sans remuer le moindre muscle, elle força son cerveau à décrypter ce que son corps lui envoyait comme message. Allongée. Elle était allongée sur le dos sur quelque chose de souple sans être particulièrement moelleux. Elle sentait quelque chose de poisseux sur son front qui s'étalait en filet jusqu'à son cou. Elle avait aussi du sang au bras gauche, elle n'arrivait plus à le bouger. Autour d'elle, le silence était total.

Elle fronça lentement les sourcils. Même les muscles de son visage la tiraillaient. Elle voulut se rappeler. Pourquoi avait-elle mal ainsi ? Sa tête n'était que fumée où il lui était impossible d'attraper un souvenir. Au milieu de ce brouillard, une chose apparut claire comme une lumière. Sanae… Sanae…

Elle aurait voulu bondir quand elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête si son tressaillement n'avait pas été arrêté par le mal. On lui épongeait sa blessure qui saignait.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il était baigné d'une lueur pâle argentée. Autour d'elle, elle distingua faiblement des voilages opaques. Des fantômes ? Elle était morte…

Tout à coup, une silhouette humaine apparut devant ses yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Ses yeux se dilatèrent d'effroi et tous ses souvenirs revinrent à la surface avec la violence d'un flash.

Elle hurla.

¤¤¤

Le craquement des feuilles et le bruissement des branches écartées accompagnaient la course d'Hikaru et Kaoru dans la forêt. Ils couraient depuis une quinzaine de minutes à présent sans éprouver la moindre fatigue, la volonté de retrouver Sayuri et Sanae était leur moteur contre l'abandon. Derrière chaque gros chêne à l'écorce écaillée, ils espéraient apercevoir la silhouette de l'une d'elle, mais ils n'avaient rien croisé sur leur chemin à part quelques vieilles souches et un lapin qui avait détalé en les entendant approcher.

Leur tee-shirt était collé à leur torse tant ils transpiraient. Leur respiration était sifflante, presque happée dans l'atmosphère. Leurs points de côté étaient semblables à des lances qui leur transperçaient le corps. Pourtant, ils continuaient, juste aidés de la lumière de leurs lampes et le hululement d'un hibou.

Kaoru fut le premier à s'arrêter, ne supportant plus la vue du sang qu'ils suivaient par petites tâches régulières.

- Kaoru ! appela son autre en s'arrêtant à son tour. Il faut continuer !

Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient collées à son front et son visage, comme celui d'Hikaru, reluisait de sueur. Quand il se redressa, la lumière de la lampe braquée sur lui fit ressortir la pâleur presque fantomatique de son teint.

- Hikaru… On les a laissées partir… alors qu'elles étaient encore fâchées contre nous… haleta-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je ne veux pas que les dernières choses qu'on s'est dites… Et si elles étaient… étaient…

- Tais-toi ! Elles vont bien ! s'écria son autre, aussi blanc que lui. Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce mois passé avec nous, elles vont se faire avoir par un bête accident ?

Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère mais l'idée d'être séparé de Sayuri de façon si brutale après que son dernier regard pour lui eut été de gel lui procurait la sensation d'être plongé dans une eau glacée. Voir son frère aussi désemparé lui fit un choc, il ne supportait pas de le voir abattu. Il aurait voulu prendre sa douleur pour le soulager.

- J'ai encore des choses à faire avec Sanae ! s'exclama soudainement Kaoru comme s'il avait reprit son souffle juste pour dire cela. Je… J'ai des choses à lui dire ! Je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherai autant à quelqu'un et encore moins à une fille qu'on m'a imposé ! Mais la vérité est pourtant là ! Je… !

- Moi aussi.

Kaoru se tut à ce simple souffle. La main d'Hikaru se crispait autant que faire se peut autour du manche de sa lampe.

- Moi aussi, je n'en ai pas terminé avec Sayuri. Je… Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer un seul instant qu'elle et sa sœur… En tout cas, elles ont pas intérêt ou je ne leur pardonnerai jamais !

Kaoru comprenait très bien que derrière toute cette brusquerie qui pouvait passer pour de l'arrogance, il y avait tout son attachement envers l'aînée Suzumura. Il lisait la peur de perdre Sayuri au fond des yeux de son autre. Il y voyait le reflet d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux noirs, la même image qui devait habiter ses propres yeux.

Après s'être dévisagés pendant quelques secondes sans rien se dire de plus, les jumeaux repartirent dans leur course, guidés par le chemin de sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux débouchèrent sur un immense parc de pelouse impeccablement tondue. Un grand coup de vent balaya la longue étendue et surprit les garçons qui s'étaient presque crus coupés du monde en courant dans la forêt. La lune, dégagée de tout nuage, éclairait de ses rayons l'océan de gazon agité sous le vent et, en toile de fond, une partie de la résidence de Naoko Suzumura.

Hikaru et Kaoru se croyaient immensément riches et héritiers d'une famille puissante, il n'en était rien quand ils voyaient cela. Le manoir avait la taille d'un château. Sur leur droite, ils comptaient déjà un bâtiment principal avec quatre ailes secondaires. Ils étaient sûrs qu'il y en avait encore plus par delà ces très hauts murs ouvragés empreints du style baroque. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées à l'intérieur du premier étage, les rideaux rouges déteignaient sur la lumière, laissant un faible halo coloré émerger au dehors. Il y avait des balcons sculptés partout, des enjolivures gravées sur les colonnes décoratives. On ressentait très facilement la puissance de Naoko Suzumura et son charisme qui transparaissaient à travers la façon dont se plantait le manoir dans l'environnement. C'était dominant voire écrasant. Comment une veuve pouvait-elle vivre dans un endroit aussi immense ? Si seulement elle savait ce qui était arrivé à ses petites-filles…

Mais la vraie chose qui attira le regard d'Hikaru et Kaoru fut le bâtiment qui leur faisait face par delà un immense bassin qui faisait office de fontaine. Il était détaché du reste du bloc d'immeubles qui gravitaient autour du bâtiment principal, comme étranger au reste de la bâtisse. Il était isolé, dans l'ombre, sans aucune lumière nulle part, presque fantomatique. Les jumeaux s'attendaient à le voir disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

- Tu crois… qu'elles sont là-dedans ? murmura Hikaru avec un sentiment de malaise.

- Pourquoi ne se seraient-elles pas rendues directement au bâtiment principal ?

- A vrai dire… Je commence à me demander si elles y sont allées de leur plein gré.

Ils éteignirent d'un même geste leurs lampes pour ne pas signaler leur présence. La signaler à qui ? Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ressentaient juste le besoin de le faire. Ils baissèrent les yeux par terre et la lune leur montra à l'aide de ses reflets blancs que les petites taches de sang poursuivaient leur chemin vers le pavillon isolé.

Le sentiment de quelque chose qui clochait résonna plus fort en eux. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas se permettre d'hésiter, la vie des filles était peut-être en danger. Après un dernier regard l'un à l'autre pour se souhaiter du courage, ils traversèrent la pelouse en silence.

Ils montèrent la volée de marches qui menaient à une terrasse de marbre rose et longèrent quelques fenêtres pour trouver un point d'entrée. Ils durent contourner presque tout le bâtiment avant de trouver enfin une porte qui n'était pas verrouillée, celle des cuisines.

A l'intérieur, tout était parfaitement rangé. Les casseroles de cuivre brillaient faiblement, accrochées en ligne au mur au-dessus d'une large gazinière. Les plans de travail étaient impeccables quoiqu'un peu poussiéreux. Les jumeaux furent étonnés de ne trouver aucune nourriture que se soit dans les placard ou dans le frigo qui ne marchait pas. C'était comme si les lieux n'avaient plus été occupés pendant des années.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas davantage et traversèrent la salle carrelée dans le plus grand silence pour ensuite sortir dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée qu'ils remontèrent d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, ils comprirent. Tous les meubles, commode, sculptures, secrétaire décoratif, tout était recouvert d'un long drap vaporeux opaque. L'endroit paraissait peuplé de fantômes statiques aux formes farfelues avec une étrange atmosphère qui pouvait avoir quelque chose d'angoissant.

La lueur lunaire au travers des hautes fenêtres ne suffisant pas pour permettre de voir, Hikaru promena sa main sur le mur et finit par trouver un bouton qu'il appuya, sans succès.

- Pas d'électricité, grommela-t-il. Rallumons nos…

Il se pétrifia au son de quelque chose qui se brisait sur le sol de l'étage. Un vase, peut-être. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Tu crois que ce sont elles ? souffla Kaoru dont la main droite s'était saisi du bras de son autre malgré lui.

- J'en sais rien, peut-être.

- Ok. Mieux vaut rester discrets, on ne sait jamais. Séparons-nous et…

- Hein ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hikaru de retenir son frère en lui prenant le poignet alors que celui-ci commençait à s'éloigner.

- Pas question, Kaoru. On ne se sépare pas. Je viens avec toi.

Le cadet était aussi peu rassuré que son frère et n'avait pas non plus réellement envie de partir tout seul de son côté.

- Ecoute, les filles sont blessées et j'ai un drôle de pressentiment… Il faut se séparer pour avoir plus de chances de les retrouver au plus vite. Au pire, on a les téléphones.

- Restés dans la voiture.

Silence.

- Bon, peu importe, reprit Kaoru en agitant la main. On est dans un pavillon secondaire, je crois. C'est pas Tôkyô ! On se retrouvera bien à un moment ou à un autre.

- D'accord. On… y va.

Leurs talons claquèrent sans grand bruit sur le marbre du hall. Un énorme tapis poussiéreux avait été roulé et rangé dans un coin de sa salle. De chaque côté du grand escalier face auquel ils s'avançaient, un fantôme se dressait avec son voile opaque, probablement des statues qui levaient un bras vers le ciel. Ils s'apprêtèrent à poser le pied sur la première marche lorsque des bruits de pas nets et rapides traversèrent le plafond.

Ils se regardèrent.

- On y va.

Ni une ni deux, ils montèrent quatre à quatre –mais non pas sans silence- l'escalier qui se scindait en deux en son milieu pour se diriger vers deux couloirs différents. Hikaru prit à gauche, Kaoru à droite, et les jumeaux disparurent dans l'obscurité du pavillon abandonné.

* * *

Ah ah ah ! J'entends déjà vos hurlements outrés face à cette coupure. Eh non ! Ca sera pour la semaine prochaine ! Ah… Merci Rowling-sensei pour l'inspiration que vous m'avez apportée. XD

Prochain chapitre : Recherches ! Quoi ? Enfermés ?!

Bonne nouvelle pour mes lecteurs ! Si j'ai fini cette fic de mon côté, mon inspi ne me lâche pas ! Actuellement, je suis sur un nouveau projet en cours d'écriture ! Plus de renseignements sur mon profil.


	36. Errances en corridor

Allez ! Je me sens d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, je délaisse un peu ma nouvelle histoire en cours et je poste avec un peu d'avance !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tigrou19** : Mais bien sûr. Je ne vais pas mettre en l'air tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'à présent ! Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Lol c'est vrai qu'il ne faut jamais se séparer, mais sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. XD Rassure-toi, tes questions trouvent réponse ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : Oula, ne dis pas que je suis meilleure qu'elle, personne ne la surpasse ! XD Je ne suis qu'une humble jeune fille de 21 ans qui aimerait passer sa vie à écrire des fics pour faire plaisir à son lectorat… Je ne compte plus le nombre de lecteurs que j'ai déjà assassiné avec mon suspense, mais mettez-vous ça dans le crâne, c'est ma marque de fabrique ! XD Parmi tes hypothèses, celle de Takumi aurait été très intéressante. Hélas, ce n'est pas ça. Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin** : On m'avait déjà posé la question, oui, les hôtes reviennent dans quelques chapitres. C'était obligé de les faire venir. Kiss et merci !

**Arekuruu** : Et encore une personne qui a eu le courage de tout se lire depuis le début. Bravo ! En tout cas merci. Et si tu es intéressée par mes autres fics, j'espère que tu les aimeras autant que celle-ci. Quoique celles de CC, je les ai faites il y a trèèèès longtemps et je ne pense pas terminer un jour « Loin de l'Etre Cher »… Mon style a pas mal évolué je pense. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Kiss !

**Hikki-Saki** : Et une revenante, une ! Bon retour parmi nous ! Lol c'est marrant, je DETESTE les films d'horreur ou à suspense. Alors que j'arrive à en écrire… Lol ! Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Rooooh… Mais comment elle s'énerve… XD Hé oh ! On est plus gentille avec l'auteuse sinon elle prend des vacances pendant Noël et elle poste pas la suite. Tu es une habituée pourtant, Elenthya. XD Et puis, à la base, cet arc devait faire un ou deux chapitres, ais au vu de la longueur, j'ai préféré faire des séparations. Et puis, dis-toi qu'un chapitre en plus, ça retarde le fatidique dernier chapitre. Le suspense prend fin ici, tu me pardonnes ? Kiss et merci !

En guise de commentaire général, je dirai que la réaction commune à tout le monde a été de me traiter de sadique. XD Soyez plus tolérants, c'est rare que je fasse des chapitres de ce calibre-là… non ? Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse lire la fin de cet arc !

* * *

_**Chapitre 36 : Errances en corridor**_

C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu entre ces murs ouvragés semblables à ceux d'un palais napoléonien. Rien ne bougeait, les lieux étaient vides sans la moindre trace de vie récente. La couleur bleu-argenté qui baignait couloirs et pièces laissait flotter une atmosphère irréelle. Les murs avaient été déshabillés de leurs tableaux. Il ne restait que leur ombre blanche laissée sur un mur qui avait foncé avec le soleil. Il ne restait aussi que les meubles, tous recouverts d'un large drap opaque. Les tapis avaient été emmenés ailleurs, loin du parquet qui prenait la poussière.

Kaoru marchait à pas de velours, redoutant le moindre grincement du plancher sous ses pieds. Il se revit tout à coup à la soirée d'Halloween donnée à Cerisiers et Orchidées, à la grande différence que le flegme d'Haruhi n'était plus là pour l'aider à ne pas sursauter au moindre son. Il faisait sombre dans ce fumoir dans lequel il se trouvait. Il eut un bond effrayé lorsqu'il vit la grosse lune derrière une fenêtre dépourvue de rideaux, il avait cru un instant voir un esprit.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les poules mouillées ! Mais avec les différentes pensées sinistres qui concernaient Sayuri et Sanae tournoyant dans sa tête, ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par terre. Rien. Pas de marque de sang. Ils en avaient perdu la trace depuis l'arrivée dans les cuisines.

Un bruit. Il fit volte-face. Des pas, dans le couloir. Le jeune homme se rua vers la porte et passa prudemment la tête dans le couloir. Personne. Le silence était revenu.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Les pas étaient partis dans cette direction. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers la porte du fond et tourna la poignée.

- Hu ?

Il força. Verrouillée. Elle ne l'était pourtant pas quand il était passé par là tout à l'heure.

Kaoru lâcha aussitôt la poignée comme s'il redoutait qu'elle lui brûle la main ou déclenche une alarme. Qui avait fermé cette porte à clef ? La personne qui venait de passer ? Si c'était elle, savait-elle que deux intrus avaient pénétré le pavillon ?

Le jeune homme tourna sur ses talons et repartit rapidement dans le couloir avec la sensation d'être tombé dans quelque chose de louche. Il ne savait pas où aller ; il croyait que ce bâtiment était comme le pavillon secondaire dans lequel lui, Hikaru et les jumelles vivaient depuis le début du mois, hélas, il n'en était rien. Les couloirs et les escaliers semblaient s'entrecroiser, tourner, monter, descendre dans tous les sens à l'instar d'un labyrinthe imprenable. Il avait même été surpris d'atterrir dans un couloir qui faisait le tour d'une cour intérieure rectangulaire avec un jardin zen. Il ne parvenait pas à se repérer dans ce dédale et il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui.

Il bifurqua à un l'angle d'un couloir qu'il n'avait pas encore emprunté, enfin, il n'en était pas sûr car ils se ressemblaient tous. Il poussa lentement la première porte qui s'offrait à lui.

C'était une petite salle avec des sofas recouverts de leur linceul et une table basse. Au fond, une majestueuse cheminée surmontée d'un miroir oblong attendait que l'on serve à son âtre noirci des bûches à brûler. Il s'agissait probablement d'un petit cabinet privé pour recevoir des invités.

- Que… ?

Un détail avait interpellé Kaoru. Le drap blanc qui recouvrait le second sofa. Il comportait des plis, il était froissé comme si quelqu'un était passé en toute hâte à côté et avait accidentellement effleuré le tissu pour le faire un peu glisser. De tous les meubles vêtus d'un voile qu'il avait vus, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un au tissu plissé.

Quelqu'un est passé par ici.

Au même moment, un autre jeune homme à la chevelure mandarine et aux yeux bronze arpentait les couloirs silencieux. Il était justement dans l'un des couloirs qui bordaient la cour intérieure.

- Un jardin zen… grommela-t-il comme si cela n'avait pas sa place ici.

C'était une reproduction en taille réelle du très célèbre Ryoan-Ji de Kyôto. Un long rectangle de gravier s'étendait, méticuleusement ratissé dans des lignes parfaites. Les quinze pierres étaient là, disposées comme pour l'original. La particularité de Ryoan-Ji était que, peu importe l'endroit où l'on se trouvait sur la longueur du jardin, on ne voyait toujours que quatorze des quinze pierres. Hikaru, lui, pouvait compter les quinze étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans les hauteurs du second étage.

Etrangement, la contemplation de ce jardin eut un effet calmant sur lui. Depuis qu'il était parti, il ne pensait qu'à l'état des jumelles et à son frère qui rôdait quelque part, peut-être même juste au-dessus de lui en ce moment. Voir cette étendue régulière comme une mer calme par beau temps nimbée de la couleur apaisante du blanc lunaire lui donnait confiance en ces chances de retrouver les filles et Kaoru dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Qu'il était tentant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix et appeler de tout son soûl Sayuri et Sanae pour savoir si elles allaient bien. Son intuition lui déconseillait toutefois de ne pas faire cela.

Il entendit un petit déclic qui le figea sur place. Cela venait de la porte du fond. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et se posta sur le côté, prêt à bondir sur quelqu'un si la porte venait à s'ouvrir. Il attendit mais rien ne se produisit. Il posa alors la main sur la poignée-bouton et la tourna sans succès.

- Fermée aussi.

Depuis le début de son exploration, il s'était déjà heurté à des portes fermées mais, bizarrement, ce n'était pas des portes menant à des pièces. C'était plus souvent des portes reliant des couloirs entre eux. Cependant, il avait aussi rencontré des portes verrouillées quand il était dans une pièce pour aller dans la pièce voisine.

Mais là, c'était sûr et certain. Ce qu'il prenait pour une bizarrerie eut son explication avec ce petit clic ! qu'il avait entendu. Quelqu'un verrouillait des portes au hasard. Et comme les jumelles, à encore espérer qu'elles fussent ici, ne feraient pas une chose pareille…

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce pavillon désert.

Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long de l'échine et une pluie de questions s'abattit dans son cerveau déjà engourdi par le stress. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Savait-il que quelqu'un d'autre avait pénétré dans les lieux ? Et était-il avec les jumelles ?

Il revit dans un flash le visage déçu et en colère que Sayuri avait eu le matin même en voyant les sœurs de la Cavelle débarquer au pavillon. Il la vit aussi le soir de son anniversaire, rayonnante, riant de bon cœur pour la première fois en face de lui, le baiser échangé devant le lac, leurs innombrables disputes. Puis, le visage ironiquement moqueur devint figure blanche aux yeux révulsés, encadrée par des cheveux en bataille qui trempaient dans du sang.

Son poing se serra fort jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes.

- Sayuri…

Hikaru fit demi tour et se dépêcha de trouver un autre couloir ou un autre escalier avant de se faire enfermer par le verrouilleur mystère. Il avait l'impression d'être comme le rat de laboratoire enfermé dans un labyrinthe dans lequel il doit trouver son fromage dans un laps de temps le plus minime possible.

Il tourna à gauche au premier couloir, encore à gauche puis remonta un escalier qui était presque brutalement apparu devant lui tout en essayant de filtrer les sons qu'il produisait pour en repérer d'autres qui pourraient le mettre sur la piste. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais cela lui importait peu. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il change régulièrement d'endroit.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il débouchait dans une nouvelle allée de portes, il en vit une se refermer sans le moindre bruit. Hikaru ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et quelques secondes après, il tourna lentement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans le silence complet vers une grande bibliothèque obscure. Les murs étaient cachés par des étagères recouvertes de livres à la couverture ancienne dont les titres étaient dorés à l'or fin. La pièce était vaste et particulièrement sombre car, bien que les fenêtres eussent été larges et dégagées, la lune n'éclairait pas cette façade du bâtiment. Seules les lointaines lumières des jardins laissaient une once de luminosité se poser sur la table basse couverte de son drap ainsi que ses quatre gros fauteuils fantômes. Ne prêtant pas attention aux remparts de livres qui se dressaient autour de lui comme des tours, Hikaru scanna rapidement l'endroit du regard et il s'arrêta rapidement sur une porte à la gauche menant à la pièce voisine. La personne qui était entrée n'avait pu passer que par là.

Prudemment, il s'avança vers la cheminée qui dormait dans le fond de la pièce et attrapa la longue tige de fer servant à remuer les bûches accrochée sur un serviteur de cheminée en bronze. Tenant son arme de défense à deux mains, il glissa jusqu'à la porte et tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée. Il la tourna et poussa.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant horriblement. Son cœur cessa de battre. Bonjour la discrétion ! Une nouvelle salle sombre s'esquissa devant lui. Personne.

Une silhouette bondit dans l'embrasure, les bras levés.

- HAAA !

- HYAA !

Qui d'Hikaru ou de Sayuri hurla le plus aigu, difficile de savoir. Dès qu'ils se reconnurent, les deux jeunes gens se turent en même temps, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

- Sayuri !

- Hikaru !

Ils lâchèrent tous les deux leur pique à bûches et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sayuri sanglotait silencieusement, la tête contre l'épaule d'Hikaru qui passait sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Il était persuadé qu'elle entendait son cœur bondir comme un fou aussi clairement qu'il entendait le sien marteler contre son torse.

Il l'entendit gémir faiblement et s'écarta d'elle.

- Sayuri, Que… ? Ah ! Mais… !

- Chut !

Elle plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche et Hikaru put la détailler enfin. Elle était pâle, les traits presque émaciés comme une vieille femme. Elle paraissait épuisée et peinait visiblement à rester debout. Son visage était sale avec de nombreux hématomes et du sang coagulé souillait son front et sa frange. Hikaru remarqua que son bras gauche était bandé grossièrement, probablement avec un morceau de drap déchiré, et encore sanguinolent. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'entailles peu profondes qui striaient sa peau de lignes carmines désordonnées. Elle était pantelante et clignait souvent des yeux pour ne pas succomber à son état d'exténuation avancé.

- Sayuri… fit Hikaru à voix basse en la retenant quand il la sentait chanceler. Pour l'amour du ciel, que s'est-il…

- Il faut bouger ! coupa-t-elle avec panique en regardant partout autour d'elle. Il faut se cacher ! Sinon, il va…

- « Il » ? Qui ?

- Hikaru, je t'en prie, tais-toi et suis-moi.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Hikaru qui entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens et se laissa entraîner. Sayuri boitait et chaque pas lui demandait un effort considérable qui la faisait vaciller chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied devant l'autre. La voir dans un tel état ébranlait Hikaru car pour lui, rien n'atteignait Sayuri Suzumura.

Bien qu'il en brûlait d'envie, il se retint de l'assaillir des questions qui voulait lui poser et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs tout en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Enfin, après un moment, Sayuri les fit entrer dans un petit cabinet, traversa quelques pièces et s'arrêta dans une salle dépourvue de meubles.

- Tourne le verrou, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Hikaru s'exécuta tandis qu'elle tournait le verrou de la porte d'en face pour qu'ils fussent enfermés.

- Ca devrait aller pour un moment… haleta-t-elle. Urgh…

- Sayuri, doucement…

Il la fit adosser lentement contre le mur et la fit glisser par terre pour l'asseoir avant de faire de même. Hikaru la regarda reprendre son souffle, la tête renversée en arrière contre le mur. De profil, elle semblait encore plus mal en point.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Taromaru Manomachi.

- Hein ?

- Notre chauffeur ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Le chauffeur de notre grand-mère qui devait nous ramener chez vous… C'est un malade mental…

Hikaru vit de nouvelles larmes noyer ses yeux à l'évocation de cet homme. Elle tremblait de terreur.

Taromaru Manomachi était un homme de 30 ans qui travaillait pour Naoko Suzumura depuis cinq ans en guise de chauffeur. C'était une personne très courtoise et polie pour le peu que Sayuri et Sanae savaient de lui, elles ne le voyaient pratiquement jamais. Jusqu'à cet après-midi, elles n'avaient jamais fait attention à lui.

- J'avais remarqué qu'il me regardait de temps en temps à la dérobée… poursuivit Sayuri qui essayait de contenir. Mais bon, je n'y prêtais pas attention, c'était une coïncidence. Mais peu après qu'on soit partis, j'ai compris…

« _La limousine noire attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Bien serré dans son costume noir impeccable de chauffeur, Taromaru Manomachi tira la portière vers les deux jeunes filles qui se dirigeaient vers la voiture. La première semblait remontée, la seconde peinée._

_- Mademoiselle Sayuri… dit-il avec douceur en s'inclinant quand elle arrivait à sa hauteur._

_- Merci._

_Elle et Sanae montèrent dans la voiture et l'homme referma la portière avant de prendre place à l'avant. Peu après, la voiture partit._

_Tandis qu'elle remontait la route goudronnée bordée de cerisiers, Sayuri retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues. Elle gardait les dents serrées et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sanae lui caressa doucement les cheveux._

_- Sayu… Elle ne voulait pas…_

_- ... me traiter de droguée ? SI ! Elle n'a fait que me rabâcher cela ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Ah ! Elle l'a eue, son occasion ultime de me dire que ma passion n'est qu'un nid de problèmes ! Je la déteste !!!_

_- Naoko-sama n'a jamais su vous juger à votre juste valeur, Sayuri-sama._

_Les jumelles se tournèrent vers cette voix qui venait de l'avant. Dans le rétroviseur, les yeux marron aimables de Taromaru les dévisageaient. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elles le regardaient, le chauffeur inclina un peu sa casquette sur sa tête avec un rire embarrassé._

_- Ah, pardonnez-moi… s'excusa-t-il. Taromaru Manomachi, pour vous servir. Je m'occupe de raccompagner les invités de Naoko-sama, je l'ai souvent fait pour vous._

_- Oh… Enchantées…_

_La voiture quittait la longue allée de cerisiers et pénétrait à présent dans la forêt du domaine._

_- Ne prêtez pas attention aux propos de Madame votre grand-mère, Sayuri-sama, poursuivit-il en lui souriant dans le rétroviseur. Vous êtes parfaite telle que vous êtes. Elle doit vous envier votre jeunesse et votre grâce, envolées chez elle depuis bien des années._

_Sayuri et Sanae se regardèrent, indécises. Il était gentil de dire cela, mais qu'elle familiarité tout de même. Il n'avait pas quitté l'aînée des sœurs du regard, il la dévorait tout entière. Gênée par ce regard pénétrant sur elle, elle détourna la tête._

_- Merci… fit mollement Sayuri qui n'oubliait pas les paroles amères de son aïeule avant de se caler contre son siège. Tssss… Tu parles d'un entretien pré-fiançailles… _

_- « Fiançailles » ?_

_La voix de Taromaru s'était soudainement gelée et son sourire avait disparu dans le reflet du miroir. Elle était devenue si cassante que les jumelles sursautèrent._

_- Oui, nous allons être fiancées dans deux jours, fit Sanae._

_- Vous allez être fiancée ? _

_C'était comme si Sanae n'avait été qu'un fantôme. Lassée de la curiosité du chauffeur, Sayuri fronça les sourcils._

_- Ca ne vous regarde pas, chauffeur, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. _

_- Non, vous ne vous fiancerez à personne ! décréta Taromaru, l'expression noire de colère. Personne ne vous prendra, Sayuri-sama !_

_Sanae regarda sa sœur d'un air apeuré et Sayuri hésita à lui renvoyer une réplique vénéneuse. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme était déjà parti dans son délire, les mains crispées autour du volant : _

_- Cela fait cinq années que je travaille pour Naoko-sama, cinq ans que je te vois à de rares occasions. Comment fais-tu pour devenir de plus en plus belle chaque fois que tu viens ici, Sayuri-sama ? Personne ne le voit mieux que moi ! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, personne ne peut t'aimer plus que moi ! Personne ! Alors non, tu ne vas pas te fiancer, c'est impossible ! »_

Sayuri hoqueta.

- Il avait le regard dément… celui d'un fou… murmura-t-elle. Je ne me souviens plus très bien après… Il disait… qu'il allait m'emmener loin d'ici et qu'il allait de faire de moi sa femme… Et quand il a dit qu'une fois que ça sera fait, qu'on se tuerait ensemble pour rester unis dans l'éternité…

Elle plaqua la main devant sa bouche et des larmes roulèrent sur ses doigts crispés et blessés. Hikaru la dévisagea avec une expression mêlée d'effroi et d'impatience. Son cœur frappait sa cage thoracique avec un burin.

- Sanae a… Elle a eu peur. Elle s'est jetée sur lui en lui criant qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal… Il a perdu le contrôle du véhicule… qui est sorti de la route… Et ensuite… le trou noir…

Hikaru tendit lentement la main vers elle et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Son corps se soulevait par des spasmes de peur, elle suffoquait presque.

- Quand je me suis réveillée… j'étais dans une chambre… Il était là. J'ai réussi à lui donner un coup, je ne sais même pas comment… Et je me suis enfuie… Il me cherche. S'il me trouve, il va me tuer ! Et Sanae ! Sanae ! Je ne sais même pas où elle est ! Où est ma sœur ! Il faut la trouver ! Sanae !

Le fait de parler de Sanae lui avait redonné la force de s'agiter. Sayuri était en pleine crise de panique et regardait autour d'elle dans le fol espoir de voir sa jumelle dans cette pièce déserte et fermée à clef. Hikaru ne supportait pas de voir la jeune fille dans cet état proche de l'hystérie. Il se leva pour se mettre à genoux devant elle et la prit doucement contre lui pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Shhh… Sayuri, ça va aller… On va la retrouver. Tu n'es pas toute seule…

- Sanae ! Sanae ! appelait-t-elle désespérément d'une voix faible. Où es-tu ! Il faut la retrouver ! Il faut la retrouver ! Elle est forcément ici ! San.. !

- Sayuri ! coupa fermement Hikaru en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

Elle était désemparée. La trace translucide de ses larmes brillait dans l'obscurité.

- On va la retrouver ! assura-t-il d'une voix la plus sûre possible. Ok ? On va la retrouver. On va sortir d'ici, on va appeler la police, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on se reprendra la tête comme avant, d'accord ?

- Hikaru…

Elle eut un faible rire qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet dévoisé. Il la regarda dans les yeux et se laissa submerger par la joie de l'avoir retrouvée en vie. Non, il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas le moment.

Pourtant, il le fit. Les mains encadrant les joues de Sayuri, Hikaru approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne pensait embrasser un jour quelqu'un. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'expulse vite fait bien fait, il n'en fut pourtant rien car l'adolescente lui répondit avec autant de fougue en le serrant de ses maigres forces.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisait bien ce qui venait de se produire.

- Il… Il faut bouger. Manomachi a pris le seul jeu de clefs de ce pavillon et verrouille et déverrouille les portes de façon aléatoire, afin de créer un dédale qui change constamment, dit Sayuri, des couleurs retrouvées au visage.

- On y va. Mais toi.. ?

- Je ne m'écroulerai pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ma jumelle.

Hikaru se releva et aida son amie à se relever.

- Il faut quitter ce pavillon, chuchota Hikaru alors qu'ils traversaient un boudoir contigu à la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Manomachi ne le remarquera p…

- Et Sanae ? rétorqua Sayuri avec fureur. Elle est sûrement dans ce pavillon, blessée et toute seule !

- Tu n'as aucune d'idée d'où elle est ?

La jeune fille eut soudain l'air honteux, comme si elle se devait d'avoir la réponse.

- Non… Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule avec lui.

Sa main se resserra autour de celle d'Hikaru qui ressentait toute son angoisse.

Alors qu'ils remontaient de nouveaux couloirs sombres, en visitant toutes les pièces qui s'offraient à eux, Hikaru pensa à son cadet, inquiet de savoir comment il allait. Avait-il retrouvé Sanae ? Etait-il tombé sur ce taré de Manomachi ?

Il entendit au gémissement courroucé de son accompagnatrice qu'il lui serait trop fort la main. Il devait se calmer. Kaoru allait très bien. Il le savait, il le ressentait dans sa chaire.

Sous suggestion de Sayuri, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de retourner là où elle s'était réveillée. C'était une chambre située au second étage, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

Ce pavillon était un pavillon spécialement réservé pour les invités de Naoko Suzumura. Si tous les lieux avaient été vidés et que les meubles étaient recouverts par des draps, c'était pour des travaux que la femme avait prévu de faire depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais elle avait trouvé d'autres urgences que de refaire la peinture de ce bâtiment rarement utilisé.

- Qui voudrait rester chez cette vieille baba… grognait Sayuri.

L'entendre à nouveau râler procura une dose anormalement puissante de courage en Hikaru qui était à présent persuadé que Sayuri parviendrait à surmonter cette épreuve.

Ils eurent à s'arrêter souvent, le poids des blessures rappelant souvent à Sayuri qu'elle n'était pas en grande condition pour monter des escaliers ou se hâter dans les corridors. Hikaru, même s'il l'aurait préféré, ne pouvait pas l'abandonner seule car si l'autre fou la trouvait, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. La seule chose qu'il put faire pour la soulager fut de la prendre sur son dos pour lui éviter de trop forcer.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir où la nappe blanche d'une petite commode de bois laqué noir avait été retirée et déchirée.

- C'est là que j'ai fait mon bandage au bras… expliqua Sayuri à l'oreille d'Hikaru. La chambre est la porte…

- Sayuri-sama !

Hikaru et Sayuri tressaillirent violemment en entendant cette voix aiguë empreinte de joie malsaine. Le jeune homme fit volte face en laissant sa passagère descendre de son dos et détailla Manomachi.

Si son beau costume noir de chauffeur était couvert de sang, il ne semblait pas souffrir d'aucune blessure. Il avait juste une petite blessure à l'arcade sourcilière qui saignait en un fin filet de sang. Son visage carré et plutôt reflétait un effroyable calme alors qu'il émanait une folie vibrante. La moitié de sa figure se découpait nettement avec la lumière blanche de la lune qui passait au travers d'une minuscule fenêtre. Ses traits ressortaient avec une pâleur effrayante. Ses petits yeux marron étaient écarquillés dans une fascination profonde qui dévorait Sayuri, pelotonnée derrière Hikaru.

Ce dernier pensa foncer droit sur l'homme pour tenter de le maîtriser, mais à sa grande horreur, celui-ci tira de sa poche une feuille de boucher qu'il avait probablement dû prendre dans les cuisines. Quand il sortit son arme, Hikaru sentit les ongles de Sayuri traverser sa chemise pour s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi, Sayuri-sama… souffla-t-il en frissonnant d'exultation.

- LA FERME ! hurla Sayuri d'une voix cassée. Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas me marier et encore moi mourir avec vous !

- Sayuri, calme-toi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Hikaru parla que Manomachi sembla remarquer sa présence. Il glissa lentement son regard dément de Sayuri à lui. Ses yeux étaient si plissés qu'on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer de ses iris. Il fit un pas vers eux sans quitter Hikaru du regard.

- C'est toi qui vas me la prendre… ?

- NON ! cria aussitôt Sayuri avec panique. Ce n'est pas lui !! Alors laissez-le ! Laissez-moi ! Et ma sœur ! Où est Sanae ?!

L'écho de sa voix brisée se perdit dans le couloir. Manomachi ne l'entendait plus, trop occupé à s'avancer vers Hikaru qui reculait à mesure. Tout à coup, ses iris s'embrasèrent et il leva son bras armé en rugissant comme un fou.

Tout se passa très vite. Hikaru entendit Sayuri hurler en le ceinturant par le torse dans un geste défensif au même moment où il songeait à se ruer tête baissée sur Manomachi dans l'espoir de le surprendre quand…

- TWINS LOVE BOTTE SECRETE !

On entendit un terrible craquement et l'homme s'écroula de tout son long sur le parquet au milieu des débris de vase Ming que Kaoru venait de lui fracasser sur le crâne.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de mon frère, espèce d'enfoiré ! prévint le jeune homme d'un ton féroce.

- KAORU !

- Hikaru ! Sayuri !

Kaoru se précipita dans les bras de son frère et l'étreignit avec tout autant de force qu'il fit savoir à Sayuri la joie qu'il avait de la voir saine et sauve.

- Tu as la voix qui porte quand tu cries, dit-il avec malice. Heureusement que j'étais…

- Sanae ! Où est Sanae ? l'interrompit Sayuri d'un air implorant. Tu l'as vue ?

La bonne humeur de Kaoru retomba comme un soufflé et son teint perdit le rouge de ses joues dû à l'effort. Il s'écarta un peu de Sayuri qui le retenait aux bras. Sanae ? Mais il la croyait avec eux ! L'adolescent se tourna aussitôt vers Manomachi qu'Hikaru s'affairait à ligoter grâce à des morceaux de nappe déchirés à la va-vite. Il lui empoigna le col et le fusilla des yeux.

- Où est-elle ? Où est Sanae ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant l'homme pour le faire émerger plus rapidement.

Manomachi émit un grognement de douleur.

- Elle n'est pas… comme Sayuri-sama… Elle ne m'intéressait pas…

Cette phrase leur glaça le sang, redoutant la suite qu'elle pouvait comporter.

- Répondez ! ordonna Sayuri, le teint couleur cire. Où est Sanae !

Il fronça les sourcils pour se rappeler.

- Je l'ai enterrée… Elle était morte après l'accident…

Tout le sang de Kaoru sembla tomber dans ses pieds. Il lâcha précipitamment le col du chauffeur. Sayuri vacilla violemment, les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Elle poussa une plainte déchirante qu'Hikaru étouffa en la prenant contre lui, tout aussi hagard.

« Enterrée »… « Enterrée »… Le mot s'écrivait partout dans la tête de Kaoru, devenu livide, quand tout à coup, un son étrange sortit des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

- OH MON_…_ ! SANAE !

Il venait à peine de prononcer ce nom qu'il se jetait déjà à corps perdu vers l'escalier en criant à Hikaru et Sayuri de sortir d'ici et d'appeler les secours pour se rendre sur le lieu de l'accident.

Guidé par une force invisible, il retrouva presque instinctivement le chemin de la sortie et à peine une minute plus tard, Kaoru dévalait à grande allure la pelouse du parc. Sous l'effet du vent et peut-être aussi de la peur, ses yeux étaient secs et il sentait les picotements douloureux de larmes naissantes.

Il était à présent dans la forêt. Il slalomait entre les arbres à une telle vitesse qu'il ne sentait ni ses battements cardiaques saccadés ou la douleur de ses membres engourdis. La peur lui retournait l'estomac. Quels idiots ils avaient été !!

Les secondes filèrent à une vitesse étourdissante et enfin, le jeune homme aperçut les reflets de la carcasse. Manquant de trébucher contre une racine, il se rattrapa et passa près de la voiture sans la regarder. Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le puit.

En dépit de la douleur physique et de l'épuisement qui l'enveloppait tout entier, Kaoru poussa de toute ses forces la large pierre plate qui condamnait le puit. La pierre était lourde, elle ne bougeait que de quelques malheureux centimètres.

Ce qu'il avait prit pour des grattements ne provenait pas d'un animal.

- SANAE ! SANAE ! TIENS BON !

Dans un ultime effort surhumain, Kaoru poussa la pierre qui glissa jusqu'à tomber de l'autre côté dans un son étouffé par les feuilles. Il se pencha vers le trou et son cœur s'arrêta.

Elle était là. Allongée sur le dos, les jambes repliées sur le côté pour entrer dans l'étroitesse du puit. Sa belle robe crème était couverte de terre, déchirée ou souillée de sang. L'une de ses jambes saignait gravement, tout comme ses doigts qui s'étaient si longtemps évertués à faire déplacer le couvercle de pierre. Son poignet gauche prenait un angle inquiétant. Son visage, tuméfié et souillé de sang dû à une blessure à la tête, était sale et encore humide sous ses traces de larmes de terreur et ses cheveux en bataille étaient couverts de poussière. Pourtant, elle semblait si sereine, ainsi immobile.

- S-Sanae ! murmura Kaoru, blême.

Il sortit précautionneusement la jeune fille du trou et la posa au sol en lui dégageant le visage des mèches de cheveux. La mort dans l'âme, il posa son front contre le buste de Sanae, loin de se rendre compte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et de la sirène des secours qui approchaient.

* * *

Oui, oui, oui, vous aviez raison pour certaines, c'était bien le puit. Bien trouvé ! 

Le reste était-il aussi prévisible ? Je suis peut-être tombée dans des clichés, mais bon. Pour une fois que je fais du thriller… XD Narrativement parlant, je suis assez fière de moi.

Prochain chapitre : Enfin…


	37. Il n'est jamais trop tard

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aaaaah… On se rapproche de la fin… C'est super triste… ç-ç

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Tigrou19** : Merciiiii ! Kiss !

**Hikki-Saki** : Meuh non. Et non, pas encore la fin, j'aime faire durer les choses. Trop court ?! Aaaaah ! Là, tu es injuste. T.T Vous êtes trop exigeante avec moi. Je ne suis pas pro, moua… Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin** : Lol merci, c'était l'ambiance que je voulais retranscrire. Je suis bien contente que ça ait plu. Non non, Sanae n'a rien, je vais pas tuer mon perso alors que j'ai trimé pour la caser. Lol. Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Eh oh, il suffit pas de pousser une beuglante. T.T D'ailleurs comme dit le proverbe « Trop de beuglante, auteur à parution lente ». Na. XD Nyaaa crie pas comme ça, non je vais pas la tuer ! Quoique quand on regarde, à part Akina, tous mes persos OC, je les ai tués. Ooooh… Pas bien ! XD Kiss et merci !

Bon, empressons-nous de rassurer les fans de Sanae, tout le monde tremble pour elle. Le chapitre porte bien son nom et vous comprendrez pourquoi. XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 37 : Il n'est jamais trop tard**_

Toutes ces lumières autour de lui l'aveuglaient, lui donnaient mal à la tête. Son crâne n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement insupportable qui se diffusait tel du poison. Ses yeux étaient brûlants, ils lui piquaient affreusement sans qu'il puisse essayer de pleurer pour calmer cette sensation. Il se sentait collant, sale. Son visage était encore crasseux à cause de son voyage dans les bois. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur qui tambourinait dans ses entrailles depuis un temps qui lui semblait une éternité. Son cœur pouvait soudainement lâcher, il n'en serait pas surpris. Il avait même la sensation de pouvoir sentir le parcours de son sang dès sa sortie du ventricule. Son corps s'enfonçait dans quelque chose de doux et de chaud mais cela ne dispersait pas le souffle de gel qui parcourait ses entrailles. Ses yeux mornes continuèrent de fixer ses mains noires étroitement croisées. Ses doigts étaient écorchés, il avait perdu un peu du vernis de sa peau. Il fixait la couleur rosée presque sanguinolente de ses plaies sans gravité, absorbé par cette teinte pourtant insoutenable.

Il releva lentement la tête quand il sentit une étendue douce et chaude couvrir ses épaules et croisa des yeux bronze qu'il partageait également.

- Hikaru… murmura-t-il d'un voix sans timbre.

- Tu trembles de tout ton corps, dit son autre avec douceur. Tu as froid ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer le gilet de son frère sur lui. Personne ne pouvait donc éteindre toutes ces lumières ? Ses yeux picotaient de pire en pire.

Pour Kaoru, l'espace-temps avait fait un bond dont il ignorait l'importance. Lui et son aîné étaient toujours dans la résidence de Naoko Suzumura. Les secours étaient arrivés sur le lieu de l'accident et le reste fut flou à la mémoire saturée de Kaoru. Il ne revoyait que vaguement une vague de secouristes fondre sur lui, l'écarter brutalement de Sanae pour l'emporter seulement quelques secondes après.

Quand ses esprits lui étaient revenus, il était là, dans le couloir du premier étage de l'aile Ouest du manoir. Naoko Suzumura étant une femme très âgée et par conséquent très fragile qui n'aimait pas sortir de chez elle, celle-ci avait dédiée une partie de son domicile aux soins. Elle avait son équipe de médecins personnels avec tout ce qu'il fallait. C'était un mini-hôpital dans une maison de particulier. Et comme Sanae nécessitait des soins immédiats, il avait été décidé de l'emmener elle et sa sœur ici plutôt que de refaire tout le chemin vers la ville la plus proche.

Hikaru, après avoir sorti Sayuri du pavillon et confiée aux secours, avait tout de suite prévenu la police de la présence de Taromaru Manomachi et de ses agissements. Puis, il était venu rejoindre son petit frère qu'il avait découvert comme à demi-mort tant il était choqué.

Il ferma les yeux, les dents serrés.

- MERDE !!! cria-t-il soudainement. Pourquoi ?! On était à côté !!!

- Kaoru…

Hikaru se sentait terriblement mal de voir son jumeau aussi amenuisé en train de culpabiliser à propos de Sanae. Il tendit la main pour lui effleurer les cheveux avec tendresse mais le jeune homme se dégagea vivement, toujours aussi furieux contre lui-même.

- S'il lui arrivait quelque chose !! Je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans le miroir ! Et Sayuri non plus !! Tu te rends compte que sa sœur était… !

Il se tut, le nez contre le tee-shirt de son frère. Le parfum de l'adoucissant du vêtement apporté par leur chauffeur et celui de sa peau parfumée à l'aloé vera imprégnèrent ses sens étourdis. Les domestiques avaient gentiment proposé aux garçons de se rafraîchir un peu en prenant une douche mais seul Kaoru avait refusé, trop obnubilé par l'état de Sanae.

Hikaru étreignit son petit frère aussi fort qu'il aurait souhaité le faire entrer en lui, la tête reposant sur la sienne.

- Elle était vivante, Kaoru. Très faible, mais vivante, murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde. Si tu n'avais pas compris rapidement, il aurait été trop tard. Sayuri est au courant, elle te remercie du fond du cœur.

Kaoru ne sut quoi répondre, ses mots restaient enrayés, bloqués dans sa gorge. Il referma ses bras autour de la taille d'Hikaru et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur protectrice qu'il cherchait à lui donner de toute sa force.

- Va te laver, conseilla l'aîné après un temps. Ca va te faire du bien. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle maintenant. Allez, va. Prends ces vêtements propres aussi.

- Hum. D'accord.

Il se dégagea lentement des bras d'Hikaru, pris le petit paquet de vêtements qu'il lui tendait et s'éloigna dans le couloir d'un pas lent et mécanisé.

Kaoru remonta le corridor et bifurqua à l'angle d'une intersection pour quitter l'aile et retourner au bâtiment principal. Après un temps d'errance, où il avait encore l'impression d'être dans le noir du pavillon abandonné, il s'arrêta devant une porte joliment ouvragée. Il se saisit de la poignée-bouton dorée à l'or fin et la tourna.

Cette salle de bain était au moins aussi grande que celle de chez lui. Elle était entièrement faite de marbre blanc et vert forêt et comportait un bassin qui faisait office de jacuzzi en forme ovale. Une large cabine de douche toute faite de verre attendait dans le coin à droite, à côté d'une étagère qui supportait toute une gamme de draps de bains et autres serviettes blanches et douces. Et tout à gauche, une énorme cabine faite de bois à teinte dorée et chaude contrastait avec le lisse et froid du marbre. Un instant, Kaoru se demanda si ce sauna avait beaucoup servi.

Il fixa un moment ce mini chalet qui trônait dans cette salle de bains et pensa à Sanae qui avait été enfermée dans un espace clos où, comme dans un sauna quand on n'était pas habitué, elle avait suffoqué, en manque d'air.

Le jeune homme détourna aussitôt le regard et préféra s'occuper de retirer son tee-shirt sale après avoir posé ses vêtements propres sur le rebord du bassin.

L'eau chaude, bien qu'à bonne température, lui brûlait la peau. Et pourtant, il avait terriblement froid. Il devait avoir de la fièvre. Mais il s'en moquait.

Kaoru resta un moment sous l'eau de la douche sans bouger, laissant le jet piquer sa nuque et son dos de ses petits rais liquides. Le son monophonique et régulier de l'eau qui s'écoulait à ses pieds lui procurait un effet apaisant inattendu. Quand ses frissons le reprirent à force de rester statique, il prit une grosse éponge de mer un peu de gel douche et se lava, plus par volonté de retarder le moment de retourner dans l'aile Ouest du manoir que parce qu'il jugeait qu'il en avait besoin.

Il s'enroula dans une serviette chaude prise sur le porte-serviettes chauffant et s'assit sur le rebord du bassin central pendant qu'il se séchait les cheveux, toujours aussi lentement. Il enfila ensuite le tee-shirt ample à capuche et le pantalon en lin léger qu'Hikaru lui avait donné puis ressortit.

Quand il revint, Hikaru l'attendait dans le sofa du couloir dans lequel il s'était prostré auparavant. En voyant son petit frère revenir, Hikaru se leva et lui demanda comment il se sentait.

- Ca va… répondit Kaoru avec un faible sourire pour ne pas lui causer trop de tracas. Des nouvelles… ?

Le visage d'Hikaru se rembrunît à cette question.

- Sayuri se repose, elle devra porter une attelle à sa jambe pour un moment. Le reste, ce sont des blessures superficielles. Un vrai miracle quand on sait…

- Et Sanae ?

- On attend qu'elle se réveille. C'est surtout la panique due à sa phobie qui l'a le plus affectée.

Kaoru se mordit la lèvre. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage car un toussotement dans son dos le fit se retourner. C'était un domestique de la demeure, probablement le majordome en chef s'il en jugeait son costume impeccable avec une qualité au-dessus de celle des autres domestiques. C'était un homme d'une taille impressionnante quand on regarda son âge, plus que mûr. Une chevelure plaquée en arrière, une moustache poivre et sel et des petites lunettes rondes qui grossissaient un peu ses petits yeux bleus enfoncés, il devait avoir pas loin de 60 ans. Il semblait aussi embarrassé d'avoir à parler aux jumeaux.

- Madame…. Naoko-sama a été informée des derniers événements, commença-t-il d'un air mal assuré. Et elle me charge de vous remercier en son nom pour ce que vous avez fait pour ses petites-filles.

- Elle ne vient pas les voir ? s'étonna Kaoru avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

- C'est vrai. Elle aurait aussi pu nous le dire en face… appuya son frère en hochant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Le malaise du majordome grimpa en flèche. Il sortit un petit mouchoir blanc de son gousset et se tamponna le front avec une nervosité tremblotante.

- Certes, mais… Enfin… Voyez-vous, elle considère qu'elle n'a pas à vous rencontrer avant… la veille du mariage…

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les garçons qui n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles. Mais ce sont ses petites filles ! Elle est juste à côté, Sayuri et Sanae… !

- Je suis désolé, mais Naoko-sama a déjà eu la visite de ses petites-filles cet après-midi, elle…

- Ca suffit, c'est bon ! coupa Hikaru avec colère. Disposez !

Les jumeaux laissèrent le pauvre majordome repartir au petit galop dans le couloir avec une extraordinaire montée acide les dévorant de l'intérieur. Ils étaient tout bonnement scandalisés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cette femme acariâtre et détestable qui ne voulait même pas s'inquiéter de l'état préoccupant de sa famille ? Ils comprenaient à présent l'antipathie des jumelles envers Naoko Suzumura et leurs réticences à aller lui rendre visite. Quelle horrible bonne femme !

- Vieille baba… pesta Hikaru en reprenant l'expression de Sayuri. Tu te rends compte ?

- Non, j'ai du mal. Dire qu'on va devoir la rencontrer, ça me dégoûte.

Oui, « dégoûtés », c'était le bon mot. S'ils n'avaient pas leurs amies quelques chambres plus loin dans de situations délicates, ils n'auraient qu'une seule envie : partir à la recherche de la douce aïeule et lui dire deux-trois petites choses sur ce qu'ils pensaient de sa façon de se comporter.

Préférant penser à leurs amies qu'à Naoko Suzumura, Hikaru et Kaoru retombèrent dans le moelleux du sofa de velours rouge qu'ils quittèrent aussitôt en voyant l'un des médecins refermer la porte de la chambre de Sanae derrière lui. A peine eut-il le temps de tourner la poignée que les jumeaux avaient fondu sur lui, avides de réponses.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demandèrent-il a l'unisson.

- Elle s'en tirera. Mais elle a vécu une expérience traumatisante… dit-il sans préambule. Elle s'est esquintée les mains à vouloir tenter de sortir de ce puit… Cette jeune fille se sert-elle beaucoup de ses doigts ?

Les gorges des garçons se serrèrent jusqu'à les étouffer.

- Elle… Elle joue de la harpe.

Quand ils virent l'homme en blouse blanche baisser les yeux vers le sol, ils comprirent. Ils ne voulurent pas entendre mais l'homme le dit quand même :

- Eh bien, elle ne pourra sans doute plus les utiliser pour cela, souffla-t-il à voix basse. Elle a son bras gauche et une côte cassés. Cependant, nous ne pensons pas qu'elle a subi de traumatisme crânien. L'expérience reste tout de même difficile, elle aura besoin de se sentir entourée.

- Je peux la voir ? demanda Kaoru comme s'il n'avait pas écouté le reste.

- Non, elle est encore inconsciente. Même si elle était réveillée, elle serait trop faible. Vous devriez aussi vous reposer, Messieurs.

Sur ce, il dépassa Hikaru et Kaoru pour s'en retourner ailleurs. Ils étaient complètement abasourdis. Sanae ne pourrait plus jamais jouer de la harpe. Kaoru revit les mains de la jeune fille quand il l'avait trouvé dans son caveau. Ses doigts étaient sanguinolents, usés, excoriés, morts. Combien de minutes, combien d'heures Sanae avait-elle passé à gratter la pierre qui bouchait le puit ? Et avec un bras cassé de surcroît. Elle avait dû être si terrifiée, le noir, l'étroitesse, le manque d'air, la peur, l'incapacité de bouger. En dépit de tout cela, elle continuerait à souffrir en se voyant privée de sa passion ?

_« - __Quant à moi, je ne vis que pour la harpe. J'espère devenir professionnelle et, pourquoi pas, jouer plus tard dans les ballets que dansera Sayu. »_

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, le jour où Hikaru et Kaoru avait découvert qu'elle jouait et que Sayuri dansait. Elle était si douée en plus. Elle avait d'ailleurs pu remplacer la harpiste d'une école de musique pour le ballet que Sayuri avait dansé avec sa classe, elle avait en potentiel monstre.

Et là… plus rien. Tout s'arrêterait comme ça. Par la faute de ce fou de Taromaru Manomachi qui devait déjà être en garde à vue à l'heure qu'il était.

Kaoru serra lentement le poing de rage et son frère vint poser une main sur son épaule.

- Au moins… elle est vivante souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Son autre hocha lentement la tête et se laissa une nouvelle fois retomber dans le sofa, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il en avait assez d'attendre, il voulait voir Sanae. Juste voir son visage et savoir qu'elle se reposait paisiblement, loin de cette douloureuse épreuve.

Ils attendirent alors. Il était déjà plus de 2 heures du matin. Ils étaient exténués, auraient bien besoin d'un bon lit douillet et d'un repas pour leur ventre en famine et se laisseraient bien volontiers aller dans les bras si accueillants de Morphée. Qu'il était dur de résister à l'appel du sommeil.

Ils résistèrent comme ils purent dans l'espoir de vite entendre la voix d'un médecin leur dire que Sanae s'était enfin réveillée, en se donnant de temps en temps des petits coups l'un à l'autre quand ils gardaient les paupières fermées un peu trop longtemps.

Alors que les garçons s'étaient assoupis, la tête l'une sur l'autre, le bruit de pas précipités martelant le sol et des voix affolées les réveillèrent brutalement :

- Hikaru-kun ! Kaoru-kun !

- Monsieur et Madame Suzumura…

Les parents des jumelles venaient tout juste d'arriver. Hikaru et Kaoru manquèrent de ne pas les reconnaître tant ils semblaient différents ainsi habillés en civils. Apparemment, ils étaient tombés du lit. Kenichi Suzumura avait tout juste eu le temps d'enfiler un pantalon ivoire, une chemise mal boutonnée et n'avait pas pris le temps de lacer ses chaussures. Son front semblait criblé de rides tant il plissait les yeux à cause de l'inquiétude et ses cheveux grisonnants indisciplinés lui donnaient l'air d'un épouvantail fou. Quant à son épouse, elle gardait encore la longue tresse qui gardait ses cheveux miel en place et se balançait au niveau de sa poitrine sur une robe plissée bleu outremer qui n'était même pas en accord avec ses chaussures. Tous deux étaient pâles et très anxieux.

Hikaru et Kaoru les reçurent et accueillirent comme ils le purent toute la flopé d'interrogations que les parents Suzumura déversait sur eux. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ? Comment avaient-ils compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ? Comment allaient leurs filles ? Etc.

Ils racontèrent en détails leur mésaventure en prenant soin de d'abord préciser que Sayuri et Sanae ne courraient plus aucun risque. Au fur et à mesure de leur récit, ils virent les visages de Kenichi et d'Amaya se vider de toute couleur humaine. La ballerine manqua même de s'évanouir quand elle apprit que sa cadette avait été enfermée pendant plus de huit heures dans un puit. A la fin, la stoïque et charismatique Amaya Miyano était au bord des larmes et elle fit une chose qui surprit beaucoup les garçons.

Elle prit une main de chacun et s'inclina devant eux, le front contre elles, comme un vassal réclamerait la pitié de son seigneur.

- Merci… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Merci du fond du cœur à tous les deux. Sans vous… sans votre courage… mes filles… Sayuri et Sanae… Merci…

Même son époux semblait ébranlé par ce geste qu'il était loin d'imaginer des riches en train de le reproduire. Là où n'importe quelle personne fortunée aurait conservé une très haute dignité et un visage neutre, Madame Suzumura avait laissé l'émotion la gagner et avait laissé tomber tous ses masques. Cela fit un choc pour les jumeaux qui se souvinrent avoir vu par deux fois une femme sûre et fière. Mais après tout, elle venait d'un milieu modeste, elle n'avait pas été élevée avec tous les faux semblants des riches. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que les garçons réalisèrent que Sayuri et Sanae étaient comme leur mère, authentiques, naturelles et vraies dans leurs émotions et leurs comportements.

- Madame… S'il vous plait… firent les garçons avec gêne. On a fait ce que l'on avait à faire, c'est tout…

- Nous n'oublierons jamais cela, promit Monsieur Suzumura qui aidait sa femme et se ressaisir.

Peu après, ils reçurent un appel de la police leur annonçant que Taromaru Manomachi avait tout avoué sans attendre et qu'il serait placé dans un service spécial dans la prison où il serait envoyé. Bien que cela ne surprît personne, tout le monde fut soulagé de l'apprendre.

Les Suzumura et les jumeaux parlèrent beaucoup, autant pour tuer le temps et l'angoisse de l'attente que pour se soulager de ce poids douloureux qu'ils avaient dans la poitrine. Monsieur Suzumura connaissait un peu le chauffeur de sa mère car il l'avait déjà accompagné pour certains déplacements et avoua qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que cet homme pourrait un jour agir de cette manière.

Enfin, vers 3h10, un médecin approcha le petit groupe de personnes à demi somnolentes et parut étonné de découvrir que quelqu'un pouvait encore rester éveillé pour espérer des nouvelles. Heureusement pour eux, leur veille fut récompensée :

- Mademoiselle Sayuri vient de se réveiller.

Des sourires exténués mais radieux illuminèrent les quatre visages et les visiteurs suivirent le médecin qui les conduisit à la chambre de l'aîné des sœurs.

La pièce ne ressemblait pas du tout à une chambre d'hôpital mais à celle d'un manoir luxueux. Les colonnes de marbre ouvragés et sculptés s'alignaient en intervalles réguliers sur des murs couverts de papier peint pêche lumineux. C'était vide à l'intérieur. Un immense et confortable lit occupait le centre de la pièce. Il était simple, sans baldaquin ni ciel de lit, mais était fait de bois laqué foncé finement travaillé. Entre les draps vaporeux et immaculés, reposant entre une multitude d'oreillers qui la maintenant un peu redressée, Sayuri se reposait. Un bandage entourait sa tête pour se perdre dans sa chevelure éparse comme un autre entourait son bras et nombreux pansements cachaient ses plaies aux mains.

Elle entrouvrit lentement les paupières quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle inspecta un à un les visages qui l'entouraient et eut un pâle sourire.

- Whoua… Si vous voyez vos têtes…

- Et toi, tu t'es vue ? rétorqua Kaoru dans un rire aigre-doux.

- Chérie, comme tu te sens ? s'inquiéta sa mère, une main sur la joue albâtre de son aînée.

- Vide… Tout mon corps me fait mal…

Elle clignait souvent des yeux étant donné sa fatigue et avait vraiment une mauvaise mine, mais par rapport au moment où Hikaru l'avait retrouvée dans le pavillon, blessée, pantelante et à bout nerveusement, le jeune homme la trouvait presque radieuse.

Le faux air indolent de Sayuri s'évapora un instant quand elle osa demander à sa mère si elle pourrait tout de même reprendre la danse après cela, ce à quoi Amaya lui répondit qu'elle ne pourrait pas danser avant quelque temps mais que sa carrière n'était pas compromise.

- Heureusement, railla gentiment Hikaru. Vu comment j'ai trimé pour te faire revenir à l'école, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'être laissée avoir par un stupide accident.

- Comment il se la joue, le fier héros… retourna l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

Ni les parents ni Kaoru n'ignorèrent l'index d'Hikaru qui s'était accroché discrètement autour du petit doigt de Sayuri en signe de soulagement et de soutient. Les deux jeunes gens se souriaient de façon simple et pourtant, il y avait tant à dire derrière ces visages.

- Nous décalerons la cérémonie des fiançailles de demain soir, déclara Kenichi en regardant sa femme et ses futurs gendres. Personne n'est en état de…

- On maintient.

Ils se turent et se tournèrent vers Sayuri qui avait fermé les yeux. Son père fronça les sourcils et voulut la raisonner. Elle sortait d'une terrible expérience et était encore convalescente, ce n'était pas raisonnable de…

- Même si j'y vais avec des béquilles, j'irais, décida la jeune fille. Durant ce mois d'août, j'aurais compris une chose : il ne faut pas chercher à décaler les choses et ça s'applique à tous les domaines.

Seuls les deux rouquins de la pièce comprirent ce message.

Sayuri sourit à ses parents qui la dévisageaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle leur offrait telle figure.

- Et puis… les cartons d'invitations ont déjà été envoyés, je suppose ?

Kenichi et Amaya hochèrent la tête avec un air attendri. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur aînée si fière et si fermée d'ordinaire. Ce nouveau visage lui allait si bien. Ils désespéraient de voir un jour Sayuri se détacher de son cocon de grande sœur protectrice et autoritaire qui l'enchaînait à Sanae. Certes, elle gardait ses appuis de forte tête mais cela, elle les garderait certainement toute sa vie.

- Entendu, accorda Madame Suzumura. Mais toi et Sanae, vous restez ici jusqu'au 31. Je veux que vous vous reposiez.

- Hum… Au fait… comment va-t-elle… ?

Sa voix s'était subitement éteinte. Les parents échangèrent un regard qui se voulait neutre mais reflétait pourtant un certain malaise. Personne n'osait lui dire que Sanae avait perdu ses mains de harpiste. Même les jumeaux n'osaient pas la regarder en face. Hikaru ne voulait pas qu'elle réussisse à déchiffrer son regard navré et Kaoru essayait de ne pas sombrer une nouvelle fois dans la culpabilité.

- Ta sœur se repose encore, répondit sa mère avec douceur en lissant les draps d'un geste qui aurait pu trahir sa nervosité. Elle est hors de danger. Maintenant, dors.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, Monsieur Suzumura lui caressa un peu la joue du revers de l'index et tous deux sortirent en invitant les garçons à faire de même.

- Rétablis-toi vite, lui dit Kaoru avec un petit signe amical de la main. Tu viens, Hika ?

- J'arrive.

La porte se referma doucement sur la silhouette de Kaoru et le silence entoura Hikaru et Sayuri. L'adolescente baissa les yeux sur l'index du garçon entre ses doigts et eut un léger sourire

- Toi alors, tu peux te vanter d'avoir fichu à Hikaru Hitachiin la trouille de sa vie… dit celui-ci en s'asseyant au bord du lit à côté d'elle. Fière de toi ?

- Quelle jouissance… ironisa Sayuri en papillonnant des yeux. Mais surtout… fière de toi.

Elle se laissa glisser de ses oreillers et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, un sourire évasif sur les lèvres.

- Mon héros… s'amusa-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. En revanche… embrasser une fille dans un instant… de faiblesse… c'est… c'…

Elle se tut et sombra dans le sommeil. Hikaru la laissa ainsi en se retenant de pouffer de rire et libéra son index pour poser sa main sur celle de son amie. Oui, vraiment, elle saurait oublier cette histoire.

Resté près de la porte entrouverte de la chambre, Kaoru baissa les yeux au sol. Ca y est. Son grand frère avait enfin trouvé sa place près de Sayuri comme Sayuri s'était enfin laissée approcher. Pour eux, la lumière au bout du tunnel devenait de plus en plus vive. Il ferma les paupières sur un sourire heureux et une larme d'origine inconnue.

- T'en as mis du temps, crétin… Ne m'oublie pas…

Le jeune homme s'éloigna lentement. Maintenant que son frère et celle qui lui serait destinée s'étaient enfin trouvés, il n'avait pas le droit de les déranger.

Hikaru avait enfin trouvé Sayuri. Mais lui, Kaoru, quand trouverait-il enfin Sanae ? Depuis tout ce temps ? La réponse lui sautait aux yeux alors qu'il se répétait qu'il pensait l'avoir perdue.

Le rouquin arpenta alors les couloirs déserts en prenant soin de surveiller qu'il ne croiserait aucun médecin. Il s'arrêta peu après devant une nouvelle porte, celle de la chambre de Sanae. Un dernier coup d'œil à droite et à gauche puis il l'ouvrit.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit dans une pièce à la lumière douce et tamisée. La chambre était en tous points semblable à celle de Sayuri, jusqu'à même l'image de la jeune fille qui occupait le lit. Sans un bruit, Kaoru referma la porte et s'approcha du lit d'un pas feutré.

Ce qu'il vit en premier lui serra le cœur. Les fins doigts de l'adolescente, enrubannés de bandages se refermaient faiblement sur le drap qui la recouvrait. Son bras gauche reposait sur sa poitrine, bandé lui aussi, alors que le droit restait le long de son corps avec une perfusion qui gouttait à côté du matelas. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage cachaient un pansement qui barrait sa joue gauche. Sa peau avait été nettoyée de la terre et du sang et révélait un rose pâle discret. Kaoru pensait à la dernière toilette des morts à la voir ainsi jolie, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Sanae semblait si apaisée pendant qu'elle dormait alors que ses songes devaient être sombres et sans air.

Le jeune homme tira la chaise vers lui et s'assit au chevet de Sanae. Doucement, sa main vint se poser sur le front de l'adolescente et l'effleura avec légèreté comme s'il craignait de froisser cette peau lisse. Ce geste était doux, apaisant et le sentiment de proximité qu'il ressentait envers Sanae n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Kaoru resta ainsi pendant un temps qui lui était impossible à définir et réitérait ce geste délicat quand il vit les cils de Sanae papillonner. Il ne dit rien et laissa son amie découvrir petit à petit les lieux. Quand elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui, le sourire, même en demi teinte, qu'elle lui adressa lui donna l'effet d'une cuillerée de liquide chaud dans sa gorge lors d'une longue soirée d'hiver.

- Hé… fit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

Elle grimaça et essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge mais Kaoru lui déconseilla.

- Ne parle pas. Contente-toi de te reposer.

- Sayuri… appela-t-elle en essayant de rester éveillée en dépit de ses paupières lourdes.

- Elle va bien. Elle se repose et Hikaru lui tient compagnie.

Sanae eut un sourire amusé. « Ils sont tous les deux, on n'a plus de souci à se faire » semblait-elle dire silencieusement.

Kaoru resta un moment silencieux à la dévisager, trop heureux de la voir ainsi bouger de nouveau. Après un temps, il essaya de lui sourire mais il n'en ressortait qu'une grimace de coupable.

- Tu nous as fichu une peur bleue. Si tu savais comme on est contents de te… ? Sanae… ?

Il fut mis à quia par les yeux fatigués de Sanae qui étaient en train de se charger de larmes.

- Sanae ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? paniqua-t-il en commençant à se lever. J'appelle… !

- Non, Kaoru…

Elle le retint comme elle le put par le bas de son tee-shirt et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui demander de rester, chose qu'il fit aussitôt en se rasseyant.

- Ca va très bien… souffla-t-elle d'une voix encore rauque.

Elle lâcha son tee-shirt pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Quand elle leva de nouveau la tête vers lui, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Juste… Je suis tellement contente d'être encore ici… Quand j'étais là-dedans… dans cet endroit sombre… J'ai hurlé, j'ai tout fait pour sortir… Je voulais m'extirper de là… Il fallait que je sorte pour te revoir… Je devais te revoir, Kaoru.

Il sentit son cœur résonner quand elle prononça son nom.

- Je ne devais pas mourir ici…. Je devais te revoir… Parce que, si j'avais rendu mon dernier souffle dans ce puit… Jamais je n'aurais pu te dire que je t'aime.

Là, Kaoru sentait clairement le rose empourprer ses joues et ses pupilles dilatées au maximum.

- Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, avoua-t-elle en lui souriant avec espoir. J'ai failli me taire à jamais, maintenant, je te le dis. Je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre. Je t'aime tellement…

Tout en parlant et en ignorant la douleur, elle s'était redressée pour que le dernier mot s'éteigne contre les lèvres de Kaoru. D'abord pris de court, le jeune homme se laissa bien vite aller à la douceur des mots que Sanae lui communiquait silencieusement et lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'émotions étranges et confuses qui bourdonnaient dans sa poitrine qu'il était heureux d'avoir enfin entendu les sentiments de Sanae à son égard.

Quand il se sépara d'elle, il posa son front contre le sien dans un état de sérénité indescriptible.

- Bon retour.

* * *

Quand je disais « Enfin… » XD Alalala… Il était temps quand même. 

Prochain chapitre : dans tout anime qui se respecte, du moins, les longs, on y a le droit. La séquence souvenirs flashs back.

Et pour ceux que ça intéressent, la prochaine fic avance bien. J'ai dû faire un quart de travail.


	38. Toi, moi, elles

Bonjour bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure qu'il est. XD

Ben dis donc, j'ai perdu vachement de lectorat. O.o On dirait que cet arc n'a pas eu le succès escompté. Tant pis. De toute façon, on arrive à la fin…

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tigrou19** : Hélas pour Sanae, non. Elle ne pourra plus rejouer de la harpe, elle les a définitivement perdus pour toute activité qui demande trop d'articulation carpienne. Quand Kaoru lui répondra ? Ah, mais je ne sais pas, moi… XD Mais si, je le sais, mais je dirai pas. XD Niark ! Kiss et merci !

**Arekuruu **: Contente de te revoir et de voir aussi que ça te plait ! C'est vrai que ça aide à mort de lire des beaux textes écrits d'une main de maître comme ma senseï vénérée. Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin **: Mais bien sûr que je suis sadique. T.T Tu ne l'avais toujours pas vu ? D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que je n'ai tué personne car en général, je tue mes persos OC. Mdr ! Le piano pour Sanae ? Aïe, vu l'état de ses doigts, non, elle ne pourra pas. Ca demande trop de travail. Mais bon, elle est encore vivante, c'est déjà ! Kiss et merci !

Comme annoncé, un chapitre qui ne sert à rien dans l'intrigue, mais je voulais quand même le faire pour faire césure avant le big final.

**J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une très bonne année 2008 avec plein de bonnes choses, des bonnes fictions à lire pour les lecteurs et des tonnes d'inspiration pour les écrivains ! KISS A TOUS !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 38 : Toi, moi, elles**_

La journée du 30 août fut étrange pour Hikaru et Kaoru. Suite à la demande des médecins, ils avaient quitté la résidence de Naoko Suzumura pendant la nuit pour retourner chez eux afin de laisser les filles récupérer pleinement. Kaoru s'était rapidement fait prendre dans la chambre de Sanae et s'était fait congédier sur le champ, non sans remontrances bien senties des hommes en blouse blanche. Ils apprirent par la même occasion que physiquement – hormis Sanae qui avait perdu ses doigts – les jumelles s'en étaient mieux sorties qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et pourraient se déplacer à condition qu'elles ne bougent pas de la journée.

Les jumeaux étaient donc repartis chez eux à contrecoeur, gênés de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de leurs futures qui leur avaient demandé de « se préparer pour le 31 plutôt que de faire les gardes malades ». Ils avaient obéi, mais avec cette étrange lueur au fond des yeux, ils auraient juré que c'était surtout pour parler entre elles des derniers événements de la nuit.

Ils revinrent au pavillon secondaire vers les 5h30 du matin, accueillis par des domestiques morts d'inquiétude pour leurs jeunes maîtres qui n'avaient pas pensé à les prévenir de leur absence prolongée. Ils étaient encore si énervés par les récents événements que leur fatigue avait presque disparu. Ils prévinrent leurs parents de ce qui s'était produit et ceux-ci voulurent décaler la fête de fiançailles comme les Suzumura l'avaient suggéré auparavant. Les garçons auraient aimé faire cela, mais Sayuri et Sanae semblaient décidées. Et quelque part, au fond d'eux, ils se disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus remettre les choses au lendemain après cela.

Ils ne réussirent pas à dormir durant les quelques heures de la nuit qu'il restait, jusqu'à ce que leur épuisement refoulé et le trop plein d'émotions eurent raison d'eux pour les emporter loin de tout ce stress. Ils se réveillèrent à midi, très fatigués, mais décidés à ne pas rester inactifs. Ils mangèrent peu, s'habillèrent et se ruèrent sur le téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de Sayuri et Sanae. Ils eurent Amaya dont la voix indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir elle non plus.

C'était à Monsieur et Madame Suzumura qu'avait incombé la pénible tâche d'annoncer à la plus jeune des sœurs qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais exercer son rêve. Sanae n'aurait rien dit d'autre qu'un « Ah… » dévoisé qui s'était très vite accompagné d'une plainte déchirante et des pleurs. Kaoru enrageait de ne pas avoir pu être près d'elle pour la soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Il avait très souvent pensé à la jeune fille, prostrée dans son lit à ruminer son désarroi en silence, seule avec les sons de sa harpe pour l'accompagner du fond de sa réminiscence.

- Ca lui a fait un choc terrible, bien qu'elle dise qu'elle pourra trouver une autre passion… déplora Madame Suzumura.

- Dites-lui que… je pense à elle, pria Kaoru, surpris par ce qu'il disait.

- Je le lui dirai.

- Madame Suzumura, et Sayuri ? Comment elle va ? s'enquit Hikaru en prenant le combiné des mains de son autre.

Sayuri ne tenait déjà plus en place. Elle avait les hôpitaux en horreur, et bien que l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait n'en était pas un, il y ressemblait suffisamment pour donner envie à la jeune fille de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle s'entraînait déjà à marcher avec ses béquilles car elle avait refusé d'utiliser un fauteuil. A entendre cela, les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire amusé. Voilà Sayuri qui était prête à courir un rallye le jour de ses fiançailles. Elle ne changerait jamais.

- Et vous deux ? Vous allez bien ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes soulagés, surtout, confièrent-ils d'une même voix. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, Madame Suzumura. Transmettez nos hommages à votre époux.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A demain soir, 21h au manoir.

Hikaru coupa la communication et reposa le combiné sur le téléphone. Le silence autour d'eux déversait une curieuse atmosphère, comme s'ils s'étaient téléportés dans un monde parallèle à l'environnement étrange. L'air laissait flotter un parfum de surréalisme qui leur procurait une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac. Leurs futures fiancées avaient été victimes d'un accident et d'un maniaque, l'une d'elle venait de dire adieu à son rêve et eux, ils restaient, seuls, à se dire que dans un peu plus de 24 heures, ils seraient dans une grande fête de fiançailles au manoir Suzumura avec les deux familles et des discussions à la pelle à propos de mariage. Le décalage était si brutal qu'aucun des jumeaux ne savait quoi en dire. Leur cerveau n'était plus que vapeur, leur façon de pensée, liquide.

Hikaru vint chercher la main de son autre pour quémander un peu de réconfort et aussi pour lui faire savoir qu'il était près de lui. Kaoru répondit à son appel et resserra ses doigts autour des siens mais ne dit cependant rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait être ailleurs. Loin, très loin de tout ce miasme insolite qui lui donnait mal au cœur.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir, proposa-t-il enfin en entraîna son aîné.

Il faisait calme dans le pavillon secondaire. Les garçons avaient ordonné aux domestiques de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte sauf extrême urgence. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer et de se remettre des derniers événements.

Ils se posèrent ainsi dans le fauteuil crème de leur immense salon, l'un près de l'autre. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un long moment, tranquillement bercés par le « tic tac » grave d'une grosse horloge. Il demeurait dans leurs têtes des sons qu'ils leur étaient marquants. La course de leurs pas dans la forêt, le sang qui battait à leurs oreilles, le grincement des portes qu'ils poussaient dans le noir, une respiration saccadée, des cris, des sons métronomiques du matériel médical. C'était gravé. Peut-être pour toujours.

Après un temps, Kaoru redressa la tête de l'épaule de son frère et lui sourit.

- Enfin.

Hikaru se tourna près son jumeau et analysa son regard pour comprendre de quoi il lui parlait. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps.

- Ah… fit-il mollement en se passant la main sur la nuque. Il semblerait, oui…

- Tu l'aimes ?

Hikaru baissa les yeux et fit silence avant de se caler au font du canapé.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour. En tout cas, je ne la vois plus comme une « ennemie » ou une fille hautaine et possessive. Je suis vraiment content qu'elle n'ait rien. Mais là, je crois que le poids de cette nuit et la venue des fiançailles m'assaillent trop pour que je puisse voir clair dans mes sentiments.

Il eut un faible rire, un rire de coupable.

- Ah ah… Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour être encore autant dans le brouillard avec tout ça… Je crois qu'en fait, je veux toujours me persuader que tu es le seul et unique être de ma vie à qui je veux dire « Je t'aime »…

Kaoru écarquilla lentement les yeux de surprise, ému par cette déclaration d'amour. Jusqu'au bout, Hikaru ne voudrait jamais mettre son cadet sur un pied d'égalité avec une autre personne.

Il sourit.

- Hé. Un frère et une fiancée, ça ne se place pas au même niveau. Tu aurais toujours mon exclusivité, même si tu aimais vingt filles à la fois.

- Idem pour toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Le genre de regard qui ne trompait jamais sur leur relation et leur attachement mutuel.

- Et toi, avec Sanae ?

- Ah, moi… Eh bien… commença Kaoru d'une petite voix. Elle m'a avoué ses sentiments.

Le début de sourire d'Hikaru se fana lorsqu'il vit son petit frère couvrir ses yeux d'une main avec un rire aigre doux.

- Elle… C'était tellement fort. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait à moi alors qu'elle aurait pu mourir dans ce puit… Qu'elle voulait s'en sortir juste pour me voir et me dire qu'elle m'aimait… Si tu savais comme je me sens mal… Depuis le début, elle est si adorable avec moi, elle m'a tout pardonné… Et là, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et moi, j'ai été incapable de lui répondre alors que… que moi aussi, je… Hikaru… Je ne peux pas…

Hikaru ne comprenait pas. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps maintenant que Kaoru n'était pas indifférent face aux charmes et à la douceur de la cadette Suzumura et maintenant qu'il savait clairement les sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard, le voilà qui semblait apeuré de recevoir telle considération.

Le jeune homme passa les bras autour de son autre et fut surpris de découvrir qu'une larme avait réussi à filtrer de ses yeux.

- Kaoru… ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Hikaru… Je ne peux pas te dire que je l'aime aussi alors que toi, tu ne sais pas si tu aimes aussi Sayuri. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai balayé, je veux qu'on soit toujours à égalité tous les…

- Crétin.

A ce mot, Hikaru donna une pichenette dans la glabelle de Kaoru qui redressa la tête avec une expression surprise. Son frère croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec fermeté.

- Arrête de t'effacer devant moi comme ça, commanda-t-il en le jaugeant. Sanae est une fille parfaite pour toi. Alors, tu arrêtes de te préoccuper pour quelque chose que je sais déjà et tu aimes cette fille comme tu n'aimeras jamais une autre, d'accord ? Si tu passes à côté de ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Il lui attrapa la tête et lui fit un shampooing énergique.

- Je le sais que tu m'aimes, idiot ! C'est à cause de moi que tu te freines depuis le départ. Tu te laisses aller maintenant, pigé ?

Kaoru vit son brouillard intérieur se dissiper comme le soleil venait transpercer les nuages de pluie de ses flèches d'or. C'était donc cela ? C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais osé répondre franchement aux gestes, aux regards et aux attentions de Sanae ? Cette réserve, cette façon de tout faire en détourné ou en cachette, c'était parce qu'il pensait peiner Hikaru à cause de l'intérêt qu'il portait à Sanae ? Depuis tout ce temps, même sans s'en apercevoir, il avait tout fait… pour son autre ?

Oui, c'était évident pour Kaoru à présent. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Hikaru et à la place qu'il occupait dans son cœur. Bien que Sanae eût réussi à y gagner sa place, il n'avait pas su se résoudre non plus à déplacer son frère. Et lui qui poussait constamment Hikaru à essayer de comprendre Sayuri et à ne pas abandonner, il avait fait tout l'inverse en s'interdisant d'aimer Sanae. Et là, Hikaru lui donnait sa bénédiction.

Kaoru ferma les yeux et sa dernière larme, d'émotion cette fois, mourut sur son sourire.

- Quels idiots on fait…

- Tout en paradoxes et contradictions, termina Hikaru. Au final, tous les deux, on aura tenu notre promesse jusqu'au bout. On ne s'est jamais oubliés l'un l'autre.

- Et on ne le fera jamais.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'atmosphère n'était plus du tout la même à présent. Désormais, ils étaient dans l'anti-chambre d'une nouvelle vie et ils se souhaitaient chacun bonne chance avec la bénédiction de l'autre. Ils étaient purifiés du moindre doute et délestés de leurs inquiétudes. Chacun avait trouvé son bonheur et se sentait un peu plus grandi à la sortie de ce tunnel long d'un mois. Demain soir, ils seraient fiancés aux filles les plus incroyables qu'ils eurent connues et avaient enfin compris que le monde en dehors de leur bulle « Nous » n'était pas fait que de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie.

Cette journée fut dédiée à Hikaru et Kaoru ainsi qu'à leurs souvenirs avec les jumelles depuis le début de cette aventure. Il s'en était passé des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Des bonnes choses, des mauvaises, des tristes, des joyeuses. Ils avaient tout accepté, le bon comme le mauvais. Peut-être parce qu'au fond ils savaient qu'ils avaient été engagés contre leur gré et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rechigner.

Mais avec le temps, ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient eu le choix. Le choix de rester butés et fermés dans leur bulle ou au contraire, d'essayer d'accepter les choses et de les comprendre afin de les rendre plus faciles. Au départ, ils avaient choisi la première option, bien résolus et décidés, poussés par la révolte qui avait grondé en eux au moment de l'annonce de leurs futures fiançailles. La suite, nous la connaissons tous et eux aussi. La personnalité forte et fragile de Sayuri et Sanae avait fini par toucher leur cœur et à les intriguer suffisamment pour tenter de rentrer dans l'univers des jumelles. Ce dont ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte, c'était qu'eux–mêmes avaient quitté leur propre bulle pour aller en explorer une autre. Et cela en avait valu le coup.

Ils se remémorèrent beaucoup de choses cet après-midi-là. Des souvenirs vagabonds qui allaient et venaient pour repartir aussitôt dans leur tête. Au centre de toutes ces pensées : eux et elles. Au début, leurs disputes surtout. Vers la fin, plutôt les sourires des filles.

Avaient-ils changé pour autant ? Peut-être bien que oui. Sûrement même. Ils avaient mûri, ils avaient appris à être plus tolérants, plus patients, plus ouverts. Et tout cela, sans ne s'être jamais oubliés. Et ça, c'était leur plus grande crainte en même temps d'être leur plus grande fierté. Ils avaient réussi à se conserver et à protéger leur univers.

Leur imprenable gémellité avait été mise à l'épreuve par la plus dure des expériences imaginables : l'arrivée inopinée d'une fille. Ou plutôt de filles. Pendant longtemps, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, Hikaru et Kaoru redoutaient cette période de la vie qui les ferait s'intéresser un jour aux filles, que ce soit à l'adolescence, période naturelle pour ce genre de choses, où à l'âge adulte, quand il s'agirait de conserver la fortune familiale. Les deux cas de figures étaient arrivés en même temps et ils avaient réussi.

- Tu te rappelles le premier soir ? demanda Hikaru qui dégustait une glace nappée de coulis au fruits rouges. Nos premières joutes verbales…

- Ooooh que oui. Sur le coup, j'étais impressionné de rencontrer une fille qui nous était aussi hostile…

_« - Et… allez-vous faire quelque chose pour vos vacances d'été ? demanda Hikaru avec un sourire courtois à Sayuri en face de lui. _

Cette dernière essuya discrètement sa bouche dans sa serviette brodée et haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que nous allons nous ennuyer à mourir… dit-elle simplement.  
A ces mots, les Suzumura relevèrent la tête de leur assiette et regardèrent leur fille, les sourcils froncés.

- Sayuri, as-tu oublié ce que nous avons convenu avec Madame Hitachiin ? lui rappela son père.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquirent les jumeaux, intrigués.

Leur mère termina sa bouchée de bœuf bourguignon et leur annonça qu'elle-même et Monsieur Suzumura, afin qu'eux et les jumelles pussent faire plus ample connaissance, avaient décidé de leur allouer à tous les quatre un pavillon secondaire de la famille Hitachiin pour le mois d'été qui s'ensuivait.

- Voyons, Sayuri… gronda son père. Tu avais oublié ?

La jeune fille dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son épaule avec un petit rire cristallin.

- Suis-je bête. J'avais la tête ailleurs, s'excusa-t-elle avec minauderie. » 

Tu parles d'une peste. Elle n'en ratait pas une. Toutefois, ils étaient forcés de reconnaître que c'était cette animosité qui avait piqué leur curiosité. Ils firent silence pour s'imprégner de ces souvenirs qui à présent, les faisaient doucement rire. Ce n'était qu'il a un mois, et pourtant, cela leur paraissait si loin.

Hikaru releva les yeux.

- Et ça a duré comme ça jusqu'à la crise de Sayuri…

_«- Même si nos parents nous ont jugées nubiles, JAMAIS je n'accepterai mon mariage et celui de ma sœur avec deux garçons comme vous qui se sont impatronisés dans le mensonge ! _

_- Quel mensonge ? s'insurgèrent-ils. _

- Celui que vous réitérez tous les jours dans votre maudit Cercle d'hôtes !! Vous ne faites que mentir à toutes ces filles qui viennent vous voir en vous donnant grossièrement en spectacle ! Vous vous jouez des sentiments de vos clientes comme vous vous jouerez des nôtres !!! Vous ne profiterez jamais de nos sentiments pour les piétiner ! »  
_  
_Tout cela pour se protéger ainsi que sa jumelle. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient compris que le visage dur et froid de Sayuri n'était qu'une façade. Elle n'était qu'une sœur qui serait prête à tout pour son autre, même jusqu'à se faire haïr de celle-ci. 

Kaoru ferma les yeux avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Peu après, c'est là que Sanae a réussi à m'atteindre, lors de cette nuit de camping sauvage…

«_- Sanae-san… ?_

_Il s'agenouilla prudemment devant la jeune fille et posa la main avec douceur sur sa tête pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle frissonna. Elle avait la chaire de poule qui s'étendait sur ses bras et ses jambes. Sanae releva très peu la tête, de peur de voir tout ce noir autour d'elle, mais Kaoru pouvait voir ses larmes briller dans l'ombre. Quand il capta ses yeux, il lui sourit._

_- Nous sommes désolés, on ne savait pas que..._

_Elle cligna des paupières et une autre larme roula sur sa joue._

_- Kaoru !_

_Elle s'était brusquement redressée et s'était réfugiée contre lui, tremblante de tous ses membres. Un peu déstabilisé, Kaoru fut sensible à la peur de Sanae et, d'un geste d'abord hésitant, il la tapota maladroitement dans le dos._

_- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.__ »_

Ce moment resterait l'un des meilleurs à la réminiscence de Kaoru. Son premier vrai contact avec Sanae. Il s'était surpris à frissonner à son contact, étonné de réagir au toucher d'une autre peau contre la sienne. Un instant, il s'était détesté de ressentir un tel trouble pour une personne qui n'était pas Hikaru. Mais vite, bien vite, la cadette Suzumura avait su lui donner l'envie d'essayer de l'approcher encore.

- Et quand elles sont reparties chez elles ? firent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils rirent de leur synchronisme.

- On aurait pu tout arrêter à ce moment-là, fit sagement remarquer Hikaru.

- Mais on voulait quand même les garder avec nous, même si on ne savait pas pourquoi…

« _- Vous revenez ?_

_Elles se regardèrent entre elles avant de planter leurs yeux dans les leurs._

_- Que sommes-nous au juste pour vous ?_

_Les garçons se regardèrent à leur tour. Etrange. A présent qu'ils avaient failli les perdre, la réponse leur vint toute seule. Ce fut avec un doux sourire qu'ils leur répondirent :_

_- Des amies, ça serait déjà bien, non ?_

_Elles ne s'attendaient pas à cela et la surprise se lisait clairement sur leur visage. Des amies. Et quand ils leur tendirent la main pour les inviter à les rejoindre, elles comprirent qu'ils disaient vrai. Alors, chacune accorda sa main au garçon qui la lui proposait et elles descendirent les marches._

_- Alors, vous revenez, dirent-ils. »_

Cette nuit avait été étrange à bien des égards. Les garçons s'étaient sentis guidés par une force invisible qui les poussait à faire cette opération commando. Hikaru avait été intrigué par la gêne qu'il avait rencontrée dans les yeux de Sayuri une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle. Et Kaoru avait eu son premier geste impulsif envers Sanae lors de cette coupure d'électricité.

Puis, les garçons se turent pour revoir en silence une émotion qui leur était personnelle. Un fragment de temps figé dans leur mémoire qu'ils se passeraient souvent dans leur tête au vu de l'intensité du moment.

Hikaru ferma les yeux pour se revoir au bord du lac de leur propriété pendant une nuit de pleine lune resplendissante. Et au milieu de l'obscurité d'argent, les gouttes de cristal qu'une ballerine désemparée faisait voler au rythme de ses pas de danse. Il voulait la sauver.

_« - __Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses encore mon aide, Sayuri ?_

_- Parce que je pense t'avoir déjà assez déçu, Hikaru Hitachiin !_

_Une fine larme fila la joue droite de Sayuri. Sa traînée transparente brillait tel du vermeil. Hikaru baissa la tête, les yeux cachés par sa frange._

_- Imbécile !_

_Un bruit d'eau éclaboussa le silence. Quand la lune réapparut de derrière son nuage, elle éclaira Hikaru qui avait attiré Sayuri contre lui, un bras autour de son bas dos et l'autre à l'arrière de la tête._

_- L… Lâche-moi tout de suite !!_

_- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Tu n'as jamais eu à me prouver ta valeur. Jamais. Au contraire, tu as toujours su éveiller ma curiosité et mon intérêt, même lors de notre première rencontre.__»_

Kaoru n'oublierait jamais les larmes de Sanae lors de cette nuit, sous le ciel de Versailles. Dire qu'elle avait cru pendant un moment qu'il la méprisait et qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'elle… Alors qu'il venait juste de s'apercevoir que c'était tout le contraire.

_«__- Sanae…_

_- Hmmmm… ?_

_Silence._

_- Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ?_

_Sanae sourit comme si elle avait compris qu'il voulait la piéger._

_- Des sentiments… que je garde avec moi… depuis longtemps… très… longtemps…_

_Et elle sombra de nouveau dans les vapeurs de son champagne, endormie dans son sourire. Elle était craquante comme ça en plus d'être drôle. Vraiment craquante…__»_

Ils pouffèrent de rire en silence en se rappelant la venue des sœurs de la Cavelle. Jamais ils ne s'étaient autant amusés à voir des filles se battre en elles, bien que l'addition fût salée à l'arrivée. Ils l'avaient bien cherché et comprenaient aujourd'hui qu'ils n'avaient pas joué sur les bons tableaux. La chose avait eu son bon côté : Hikaru et Sayuri s'étaient enfin expliqués comme il se devait.

« _- Toi aussi, le basket ? fit Elvire en riant. J'en ai fait pendant un temps. _Sugoi, nee_ ? Tu crois que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer ?_

_Sayuri tilta. Perche repérée. Perche bloquée. Lancement du missile :_

_- Non, juste la simple malchance._

_Hikaru profita qu'Elvire avait toujours la tête vers Sayuri en train de la foudroyer des yeux pour se mordre la langue et s'empêcher de rire. Olympienne ! Elle était dans une forme olympienne. Et pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se prenait ses répliques vénéneuses, c'était d'autant plus agréable !_

_Enhardie par cette première victoire, Sayuri s'accouda tranquillement à la table, les mains croisées sous le menton et s'autorisa un entracte :_

_- Laisse tomber, Elvire-_chan_. Ces deux-là font déjà tourner beaucoup de têtes._

_- Et toi beaucoup d'estomacs_. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire. Après, il y avait eu…

Dehors, le soir était tombé depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient refusé de dîner. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim et étaient trop absorbés par leurs pensées pour daigner sortir de leur chambre. Il était 22 heures. Dans moins de vingt-trois heures, ils seraient officiellement fiancés aux jumelles Suzumura.

Roulés en boule l'un près de l'autre en se tenant la main, Hikaru et Kaoru regardèrent le plafond, l'expression étrange. Après un long silence…

- Au fait, elle embrasse bien ?

Ils clignèrent des yeux avant de se fixer l'un l'autre. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc, chaleureux. Un rire d'enfants, un rire de jumeaux fusionnels qui ne s'éteindrait jamais et surtout pas demain qui marquerait le dernier jour de leur indolence.

* * *

Je sais qu'en général, les épisodes « flash backs souvenirs » ne plaisent pas. (J'avoue, moi-même, j'aime pas trop… -.-) Toutefois, je me devais de faire un chapitre comme ça. Je voulais me pencher un peu sur les jumeaux et qu'ils se fassent un petit bilan. 

Prochain chapitre : 31 août ! Enfin ! DE QUOI ?!


	39. Mais c'est pas vrai!

Ah ! Y'a du monde qu'est revenu ! XD Super !

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Hikki Saki** : Oui, je sais qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt, mais bon, il ne se passe pas toujours quelque chose tout le temps dans une histoire, peu importe le support utilisé. XD Si je vais faire une dernière méchanceté… ? Kiss et merci !

**Tigrou19** : Oh ? Tu as bien aimé ? Ca me rassure, je pensais qu'on allait m'accuser de remplir du vide… -.- Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : Privée d'internet ? Mon dieu, quelle horreur ! Je ne tiendrais jamais moi… Pour Sanae, je sais que c'est cruel, mais je veux rester crédible. Et puis, quand je ne tue pas mes OC, ils doivent souffrir. XD Ouip, tu subodores juste à propos des hôtes. Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin** : Qui l'a posée ? Eux deux, exactement en même temps. XD Si je tuais les jumelles, je me saborderais moi-même et c'est pas ce que je veux. XD C'est dur de mener une Histoire longue comme ça, j'ai plus l'habitude. Ah. Quel est donc ce « DE QUOI ?! ». Réponse ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Arekuruu** : Moi aussi, je les trouvais mimi. Je les adore, mes jumeaux. Même s'ils ne sont pas comme dans l'œuvre originale. Kiss et merci !

**Baka-Han** : Mais j'espérais bien, que tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée, non mais ! Une lectrice de longue date comme toi. XD Oui, pour Sanae, c'était à prévoir. On ne peut pas sortit complètement indemne d'un truc pareil. MDR ! J'adore le délire final, ça serait super fun. En revanche, désolée pour le Tama/Haru, je n'avais plus la force d'en faire. Mais je pense que je pourrais me ratrapper… Kiss et merci !

Euh… Bon… Euh… A toute ! ¤ partie ¤

* * *

_**Chapitre 39 : Mais c'est pas vrai !**_

31 août, chambre d'Hikaru et Kaoru.

Ce fut au chant régulier et crissant d'un groupe de cigales cachées dehors que la chambrée jaune paille baignée de lumière matinale s'éveilla en douceur. Ce son de la nature fut doux aux oreilles des deux garçons qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre dans un immense lit double aux couvertures rejetées n'importe comment. Des cheveux couleur mandarine en bataille qui leur donnaient un air de chiens et retombant sur un visage fin aux traits délicats qu'ils partageaient comme le parfait reflet d'un miroir, Hikaru et Kaoru ouvrirent lentement les yeux sur cette nouvelle journée si particulière dans leur vie.

La tête encore enfouie contre le torse de son petit frère, Hikaru prit une profonde inspiration.

- Demain, à cette heure-ci…

- Eh oui… fit son autre en s'étirant. Après tout ce temps…

Les garçons se levèrent tranquillement car il était encore tôt, à peine 8 heures. Sayuri et Sanae ne reviendraient au manoir que dans l'après-midi. Ils étaient contents de les revoir. La séparation avait été trop brutale à leur goût. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir correctement. Ils appréhendaient un peu leur retour ici, elles devaient être encore faibles. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrêtait les jumelles Suzumura, hein ?

Ils s'habillèrent à l'identique, un peu comme un symbole qui signifiait que même le jour de leurs fiançailles, ils étaient ensemble. Impossible pour eux d'ailleurs d'oublier ce qui allait se passer ce soir : tous les domestiques étaient là pour le leur rappeler. Que ce soit par des félicitations anticipées, des inquiétudes quant à leur état de nervosité potentielle ou des sourires émus qui voulaient dire « Les jeunes maîtres vont bientôt se marier ». Ces attentions, pourtant ô combien bienveillantes et polies, ne furent pas au goût des jumeaux qui se sentaient déjà assez anxieux pour qu'on leur rabâche que ce soir ils seraient fiancés.

- Tu imagines quand on sera sur le point de se marier ? soupira Kaoru avec une grimace.

- Ils nous lanceront du riz au saut du lit ?

- Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, pour vos tenues de ce soir, préférez-vous… ?

_- On verra_ ! DE L'AIR !

La pauvre petite bonne responsable de l'habillement des jeunes maîtres sursauta de peur et s'en alla bien vite en bafouillant des excuses confuses. Hikaru et Kaoru laissèrent leur tête retomber contre la table dans un bruit mat étouffé. Trop de pression. Ils pensaient gérer, cependant, la vérité était là, ils étaient terriblement nerveux. Cela les étonna d'ailleurs. Eux qui étaient de nature cool voire dilettante, les voilà qui étaient angoissés. Il fallait dire qu'on ne se fiançait pas tous les jours et encore moins eux, Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin, les imprenables jumeaux du lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées.

Comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, ils mangèrent peu autant au petit-déjeuner qu'au déjeuner, trop préoccupés par les événements à venir et le retour des jumelles chez eux. Ils transformèrent leur agitation et énergie et s'occupèrent des directives pour assurer à leurs futures un retour tranquille afin qu'elles ne manquent de rien.

L'heure tourna vite et vers l'heure prévue, on annonça qu'une limousine remontait l'allée principale de la propriété. Aussitôt, Hikaru et Kaoru abandonnèrent les domestiques qu'ils sermonnaient sur le placement des bouquets d'orchidées et de lys spécialement commandés pour les filles et foncèrent dans la cour de devant pour aller accueillir leurs hôtesses. La voiture s'arrêtait au moment où ils sortirent. Le chauffeur fit le tour et alla ouvrir la porte à Sayuri en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à sortir.

La jeune fille s'était habillée très simplement : un débardeur-robe vaporeux blanc retombait sur des leggins noirs assez fins pour ne pas trop gêner sa jambe gauche entourée d'une attelle. Elle s'aidait d'une paire de béquilles qui lui permit de se redresser en sautillant légèrement. On lui avait retiré son bandage au front pour un pansement plus discret et ses pansements aux bras n'étaient plus ; les quelques égratignures qui les couvraient ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle avait encore l'air fatigué mais en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois où les jumeaux l'avaient vue.

Sanae sortit à la suite de son aînée. Son bras gauche bandé reposait devant son buste contre son tee-shirt lilas et elle avait préféré porter un pantalon pour qu'on ne remarque pas ses blessures restantes aux jambes. Quand elle sortit de la voiture, Sanae grimaça, sans doute à cause de sa côte endommagée. Sa sœur le remarqua et ne se priva pas de la sermonner :

- Sanae, je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû te reposer encore un peu.

- Ca va, te dis-je…

En plus de son teint encore pâlot, ce que les jumeaux virent, ce fut les mains de Sanae qui restaient complètement immobiles comme si ses nerfs avaient été inhibés. Quelques pansements subsistaient autour de ses doigts qui paraissaient encore à vifs.

- Bienvenue au pavillon, les accueillirent les jumeaux en les approchant.

Quand les quatre regards se croisèrent, il y eut comme un flottement d'hésitation gênée. Chacun n'oubliait pas les derniers instants qu'il avait eu avec son autre moitié et une bouffée de timidité bloqua un moment la parole des adolescents qui se sentirent rosir malgré eux.

- Euh… Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Kaoru, subitement fasciné par les toitures ouvragées du pavillon.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Si vous voulez vous reposer, on peut vous faire apporter…

Les filles pouffèrent de rire en les voyant ainsi. Ils étaient trop drôles. Ils étaient retournés comme des crêpes.

- Hé ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait des espiègles et implacables Hitachiin Brothers ? Nous ne sommes pas à l'article de la mort ! leur fit remarquer Sayuri en roulant des yeux. Respirez un peu !

- Et nous ne somme pas infirmes non plus, ajouta sa sœur dans un sourire. Merci de votre sollicitude.

Hikaru et Kaoru comprirent qu'elles ne voulaient pas qu'ils jouent les mères-poules avec elles et encore moins qu'ils modifient leur comportement. Dans le fond, ils leur en étaient reconnaissants et expliquèrent qu'ils voulaient simplement leur assurer le plus grand confort possible sans qu'elles eussent à trop se fatiguer.

- « Nous fatiguer »… soupira Sayuri. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant à cause de ce soir, je ne me risquerai pas à le faire.

Hikaru eut un sourire d'amusement qu'il retrouva dans le visage de la jeune fille. Sayuri, fidèle à elle-même…

- Quant à moi, je dois juste éviter de trop plier mes doigts, fit Sanae en baissant les yeux vers son bras invalide.

Le silence s'abattit de toute sa lourdeur. Les visages se tournèrent vers l'adolescente, vierges de la moindre joie. Hikaru, Kaoru et Sayuri échangèrent une expression désolée commune jusqu'à ce que la concernée la remarque et s'empresse de dissiper le malaise.

- Ca va, ça va ! affirma-t-elle en opinant du chef. Je préfère avoir perdu mes doigts que la vie.

- Sanae… souffla Kaoru d'une voix morne.

Le sourire fondant qu'elle lui offrit l'immobilisa dans un frisson.

- Même sans mes mains, tu voudrais encore un peu de moi ?

Ce que l'on prit pour une tomate gigantesque s'averra être en réalité la tête de Kaoru qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil maintenant ? Son frère ne tarda pas à venir à a rescousse en proposant aux filles d'entrer pour prendre un rafraîchissement.

Sayuri et Sanae furent touchées des attentions des jumeaux pour leur souhaiter un bon retour. Des bouquets de lys et d'orchidées frais ponctuaient la décoration de chaque pièce et saluaient les arrivantes de leurs pétales parfumés.

Les sœurs avaient beaucoup discuté entre elles des derniers événements. Elle avaient passé la journée de la veille dans la même chambre pour tuer le temps ensemble et avaient reçu quelques visites : quelques membres de leur famille avaient trouvé le temps de faire le déplacement pour elles et Madame Kugimiya, la professeur de danse particulière de Sayuri, était même venue prendre des nouvelles de son élève.

Sanae s'était empressée de raconter à sa grande sœur qu'elle avait enfin confessé ses sentiments à Kaoru. Sayuri n'en fut qu'à moitié surprise, elle avait prédit que cela arriverait un jour où l'autre.

- Et il t'a répondu ? avait-elle demandé alors.

- Euh… Oui et non… bredouilla Sanae en détournant la tête de gêne, les joues roses.

D'abord interloquée, Sayuri finit par ouvrir des grands yeux. Non… Ils… ?

- Eh bien… Je n'ai pas réfléchi et il…

- Aaaah… Ma petite sœur qui a réussi à vaincre sa timidité… C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Sayuri en lui frottant la tête affectueusement.

- Et avec Hikaru ?

Là, il fut beaucoup plus difficile de faire avouer à Sayuri que les choses avaient aussi évolué de son côté. Sanae eut à supplier, menacer et exhorter sa sœur de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait. Car oui, Sanae avait tout de suite vu quelque chose de différent chez son autre. Après près d'une heure d'interrogatoire serré, l'accusée finit par plaider coupable et raconta les faits. Sanae n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tant cela paraissait irréel. Mais après tout, c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se terminer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sois heureuse, lui avait-elle juste alors dit.

Les quatre jeunes gens commandèrent des cocktails de fruits qu'ils se firent servir à la tonnelle où deux chaises avaient été remplacées par des fauteuils rebondis pour le confort des jumelles.

Le temps était splendide et la chaleur étouffante. Le ciel était dégagé sans le moindre nuage, la nuit serait tout aussi belle, parfaite pour la somptueuse garden party qui était en train de s'organiser au manoir des Suzumura. Chacun pensait distraitement à la soirée à venir, le cœur résonnant un peu plus fort dans leur poitrine.

Une domestique vint apporter les cocktails et les jumeaux levèrent aussitôt leur délice à la passion :

- A votre prompt rétablissement, fit Kaoru.

- A l'espoir, ajouta Hikaru.

- A nous, trinqua Sanae en regardant Kaoru dans les yeux.

Sayuri réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux levés au ciel. Quand elle regarda à nouveau la tablée, son expression avait changée pour devenir plus douteuse.

- Pourquoi les de la Cavelle étaient ici, avant-hier ?

Hikaru et Kaoru s'écroulèrent de leurs chaises, assommés par le poids de l'atterrement. Cette fille avait la rancune vraiment tenace ! Ils avaient espéré que les filles auraient oublié la venue d'Elvire et Ali, mais c'était sans compter la mémoire incisive de Sayuri qui n'oubliait jamais le moindre écart de leur part.

Les garçons commençaient à balbutier une amorce de prétexte lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula. Aussitôt, Sayuri et Sanae se regardèrent avec les lèvres pincées. C'était elles ! Ces chipies étaient de retour, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- On va ouvrir, décida Sayuri avec fermeté en attrapant ses béquilles.

Les jumeaux ne parvinrent pas à les dissuader car elles étaient déjà retournées à l'intérieur, bien décidées à tester la résistance des béquilles de Sayuri sur un crâne français. Ils étaient tout de même intrigués. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elvire et Ali n'avaient pas à revenir, les bagues avaient été payées…

Restant malgré tout les maîtres de la maison, Hikaru et Kaoru se levèrent de table pour accueillir le visiteur. Ils rattrapèrent à temps Sayuri en la priant de ne pas faire d'esclandre puis ouvrirent la porte.

_- Buenos diaaaaaas_ !

- Hika-chan ! Kao-chan ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Bonjour.

- S'lut…

Hikaru et Kaoru clignèrent des yeux de surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Tamaki, Hani, Mori et Haruhi se tenaient là sur le perron de leur porte, en train de leur sourire d'un air radieux – sauf Haruhi qui visiblement avait été enlevée contre son gré.

Tamaki avait pris quelques jolies couleurs sous le soleil de la Galice. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient de façon plus vive encore sur sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus blonds que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Hani, perché sur les épaules de Mori et débordant toujours autant de « mignonne attitude », souriait en riant et secouait la main avec énergie à l'adresse d'Hikaru et Kaoru tandis que Mori demeurait toujours aussi stoïque qu'un frigo. Quant à Haruhi, pour une fois vêtue en fille avec un chemisier léger vert amande et une jupe en jean, elle essayait de faire bonne figure pour paraître polie, bien que le cœur n'y était pas du tout.

- Vous… articulèrent les garçons, abasourdis. Que…

- Nous sommes venus féliciter chaleureusement nos deux futurs fiancés et leurs charmantes moitiés, pardi ! s'exclama Tamaki de sa voix chantante.

- Oui ! appuya Hani. On ne s'est pas vus de tout l'été, on se devait de venir vous voir ! En plus, vos parents nous ont conviés à la fête de ce soir ! Il y aura du gâteau ?

- Vous avez tous survécu ? questionna Haruhi sans grande conviction.

D'abord pris au dépourvu, Hikaru et Kaoru saluèrent leurs amis avec entrain, heureux de les revoir après tout ce temps. Même Haruhi n'échappa pas à son double câlin.

Restées en retrait, Sayuri et Sanae les laissèrent se retrouver jusqu'à ce que Tamaki les approche, une rose dans chaque main et le sourire princier de circonstance.

- Bonjour à vous, délicates nymphes célestes qui avez eu le courage de rester avec eux pendant ce long mois… Ah ?! Mon dieu, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? s'horrifia-t-il en découvrant leur état.

- C'est une longue histoire, Tamaki-san sourit Sanae en acceptant la rose. Merci.

- Ne les embête pas, Baron, lancèrent les jumeaux en le rejoignant. Venez, allons sur la terrasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les huit adolescents étaient attablés sous la tonnelle dodécagonale à savourer une boisson bien fraîche. Tamaki monopolisait l'attention sur le récit de son voyage en Espagne dans la maison d'un investisseur de son père tandis qu'Hani s'occupait de son quota de sucre quotidien grâce à un énorme baba au rhum. Sayuri et Sanae parlaient avec Haruhi, fort étonnées de voir que ce qu'elles avaient pris pour un garçon était en fait une fille.

- Tout ça pour une dette ? dit Sanae, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Bof, on s'habitue. Le plus fatiguant, ce sont eux…

- Quelle droiture ! Quel sens de l'honneur ! Je t'ai mal jugée, Haruhi-san !

Surtout impressionnée par son courage d'avoir pu tenir tête à Hikaru et Kaoru depuis tout ce temps, chose qui forçait son respect le plus total, Sayuri vint étreindre Haruhi pour s'excuser d'avoir pensé du mal d'elle alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était _un_ hôte. A cette vision de démonstration de tendre amitié féminine, Tamaki ouvrit la bouche en cœur. C'était trop beau. Haruhi qui allait se faire des amies filles.

- Si elle côtoie des filles aussi douces et élégantes que Sayuri-san et Sanae-san, ma fille va peut-être enfin dévoiler toute sa resplendissante féminité ? Mieux ! Développer son attachement envers…

- Certainement pas envers toi, claqua Haruhi en fourrant son nez dans sa tasse.

- Aaaaah ! Haruhi-saaan ! roucoulait Sayuri, heureuse de voir une fille avec sa même force de caractère.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Cette ambiance leur avait manqué. Le bruit de mastication d'Hani qui mordait dans un gâteau, les délires du Baron qui se finissaient en pleurs criards, la voix sèche et péremptoire d'Haruhi. C'était comme s'ils sortaient d'un cocon qui les avait isolés depuis un mois au point de leur faire oublier qu'ils avaient d'autres connaissances à l'extérieur autres que les jumelles.

Ils passèrent une délicieuse après-midi à parler tous ensemble, bien à l'abri de la chaleur et des rayons brûlants du soleil. Ce moment de tranquillité et de légèreté faisait un bien fou à Hikaru et Kaoru qui s'évadaient de la pression des fiançailles qui pesait sur eux depuis le début de la journée. Ils se sentaient sereins. Quant à Sayuri et Sanae, elles en apprirent plus sur leurs futurs fiancés grâce à Haruhi qui leur racontait des anecdotes ici et là. Sayuri en profita d'ailleurs pour apprendre comment était réellement le Cercle d'hôtes et réalisa qu'elle avait été trop sévère avec ce club qui avait de bons côtés malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu en penser.

- Au fait, et Kyôya ? interrogea Hikaru. Il a refusé de sortir de son lit ?

- Non, au contraire, il voulait venir avec nous, répondit Hani alors que Mori lui ôtait de la mousse à la framboise sur le coin de la lèvre. Mais juste avant de partir, il a reçu un coup de fil et il a dû partir précipitamment, cela avait l'air terrible vu la tête qu'il faisait.

Hikaru et Kaoru s'étonnèrent de cela. Rien ne perturbait l'empereur du Mal à part un réveil difficile. Qu'avait-il pu bien apprendre pour partir dans tous ses états ? Bah. Ils le lui demanderaient quand ils le verraient.

Très vite, la conversation se recentra sur l'événement majeur de la journée : les fiançailles des jumeaux. Ceux-ci restèrent très évasifs sur leur état d'esprit mais leur changement de caractère avait sauté aux yeux de tous. Ils voyaient bien qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes même s'ils conservaient un faux air dégagé. Tout le monde était content pour eux.

- Et vous venez tous ce soir à la fête ?

- Pas moi, ce n'est pas ma place, répondit aussitôt Haruhi.

- Haruhiiii ! Tu avais dit que tu viendrais ! pleura Tamaki en se jetant aux pieds de la jeune fille pour lui serrer les jambes. Je t'avais préparé une magnifique robe et… !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !!

Sayuri et Sanae pouffèrent de rire. Si elle s'était excusée auprès de Tamaki pour le jour où elle l'avait traité de mirliflore, Sayuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le King faisait pitié alors que cela crevait les yeux qu'il était amoureux d'Haruhi.

Hani termina son macaron au chocolat et adressa un sourire sincère aux jumeaux qui riaient sous cape.

- Hika-chan et Kao-chan semblent heureux. Je vous souhaite que ça dure.

- Oui ! clama ze King qui brandissait son verre bien haut, déjà remis de son vent par Haruhi. Je veux que tout le monde se joigne à moi pour souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde à ces quatre jeunes gens que la vie va bientôt réunir pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Félicitations à vous !

- Félicitations, approuva Mori en levant son verre.

- Ouiiiiii ! A l'ouverture d'Hika-chan et Kao-chan ! couina Hani en serrant son Lapinou contre lui.

- Ca vous va bien de ne plus jouer les exclusifs, leur sourit Haruhi. Continuez.

Hikaru et Kaoru regardèrent un à un leurs amis ainsi levés de leur siège pour les saluer. Sous la table, ils se tenaient la main comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Cette attention les touchait au plus profond de leur être. Ils savaient que dans le monde des riches, ce genre de paroles enrobées étaient le plus souvent fausses et hypocrites, juste prononcées pour bien se faire voir ou par politesse, mais ils connaissaient assez leurs camarades du Cercle pour savoir que tout ceci n'était que de la plus pure gentillesse et qu'ils leur souhaitaient réellement bonne chance pour la suite. Ces expressions réjouies et sincères n'étaient pas des masques et ne trompaient pas.

Ils en avaient la gorge serrée au point de ne pas pouvoir répondre.

L'après-midi s'écoula dans une atmosphère délicieuse et tranquille ponctuée de rires et bercée par la bonne humeur. Les hôtes firent plus ample connaissance avec les sœurs Suzumura et virent qu'elles étaient très bien assorties avec les frères Hitachiin. Elles savaient ce qu'elles voulaient pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et suffisamment humbles pour faire descendre Hikaru et Kaoru de leur piédestal. Ils pouvaient donc les laisser commencer une nouvelle vie en toute sérénité.

Lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cour en attendant que les différentes limousines passent pour prendre les visiteurs.

Tamaki adressa un grand signe magistral de la main aux jumeaux.

- Nous nous revoyons donc tous ce soir ! Nous allons nous préparer au mieux ! Mais attention, les Hitachiin Brothers ! Fête de fiançailles ou pas, je veux vous voir à la même heure que d'ordinaire demain dans notre salle de musique numéro 3.

Les frères se prirent par les épaules et hochèrent vivement la tête.

- Compte sur n… !

- Je doute fort que cela soit possible.

Ils se turent et tous se tournèrent vers Sayuri qui regarda alternativement Hikaru et Kaoru, imitée de Sanae.

- Voyons… fit Sanae comme si elle expliquait qu'un et un faisaient deux. Nous allons bientôt nous fiancer, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous allons accepter que vous fassiez la cour à vos clientes ?

- Nous en avons parlé à notre père, il a dû d'ailleurs demander au vôtre, Tamaki-san, de faire que les jumeaux quittent le cercle.

L'ahurissement frappa de plein fouet tous les garçons présents. Haruhi, elle, comprenait les sentiments des jumelles et pensait qu'à leur place, elle réagirait sans doute pareil. Hélas, comme elle le subodora également, cette décision ne sembla pas du tout au goût d'Hikaru et Kaoru qui restaient pétrifiés sur place. Plus personne ne souriait, il ne subsistait que des figures figées dans la stupeur.

- Vous comprenez ? appuyèrent Sayuri et Sanae à l'unisson.

Le volcan se réveilla.

- Quoi ? s'emportèrent les jumeaux dans une violente colère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Expulser des membres du Cercle, c'est normalement à moi de… commença Tamaki avec incertitude.

- Arrête Tama, c'est entre elles et nous !

Cette fois, les filles fronçaient les sourcils aussi et soutinrent le regard enflammé de leurs interlocuteurs.

- Comment pouvez-vous décider de cela ? s'exclama Hikaru, l'œil noir.

- Nous n'avons aucune envie d'abandonner le Cercle, est-ce clair ? ajouta Kaoru, hors de lui.

- Vous répudiez le fait d'être fiancés ? rétorqua Sanae avec une voix un peu tremblante.

- Non, mais… !

Le vrombissement d'une voiture qui déboulait couvrit la voix d'Hikaru et Kaoru. Les esprits échauffés mirent leur venin en stand by pendant qu'ils observaient la voiture qui arrivait à toute allure. Hani reconnut tout de suite la voiture de Kyôya et le grand jeune homme brun aux lunettes strictes qui en sortit sans attendre que son chauffeur vienne lui ouvrir lui confirma son hypothèse.

- Kyôya ! l'apostropha Tamaki d'une voix qu'il voulait joyeuse. Tu arrives un peu tard, nous…

Dommage pour lui, l'Ombre du King ne semblait pas du tout disposée à s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait à dire car vu sa démarche précipitée et ses yeux qui fixaient intensément les jumeaux avec fureur, il était clair que Kyôya était d'une humeur à couper au couteau. Les hôtes remarquèrent qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté suite à cet étrange coup de fil qui l'avait fait partir comme une fusée.

- Hikaru, Kaoru.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais le ton qui s'en dégageait faisait très peur. Les jumeaux ne remarquèrent pas que leur ami tenait quelque chose dans la main jusqu'à ce qu'il leur ouvre un magazine juste sous le nez.

- Hé ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? souffla Kyôya dans un murmure de glace.

Autour, c'était le silence. Personne n'osait intervenir quand le vice-président était aussi remonté. Hikaru et Kaoru reculèrent un peu puis prirent le magazine pour inspecter la page.

- Oh… Ce sont les photos que nous avions faites avec Sayuri et Sanae pour la collection de vêtements de leur père… dit Kaoru en détaillant l'image.

- On les avait oubliées, avoua son frère en tournant les pages.

Ce magazine était en réalité le catalogue final de la future collection Automne-Hiver Suzumura. Toutes les tenues de luxe qu'eux et les jumelles avaient portées sous la direction de l'excentrique Saitô Warano étaient là, figées dans le papier de glace. Les pulls, les toques de fourrures, les vêtements chauds… Ils n'avaient jamais pu voir le résultat final et le fait de revoir ces clichés les ramena de nombreux jours en arrière. Dire qu'ils avaient accepté de poser avec les filles juste pour les embêter, ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils étaient tous les quatre très beaux à prendre la pose.

Kyôya ne semblait pas partager ce moment de nostalgie aussi bien qu'eux :

- Les héritiers Hitachiin qui prennent la pose avec les héritières Suzumura ! s'emporta Kyôya. Vous avez pensé aux rumeurs que cela va susciter ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas ébruiter vos fiançailles ! Et la réputation du Cercle ? Vous y avez pensé ?

- Non, pas pour ces photos… reconnurent les jumeaux avec une grimace coupable.

- Pardon… ?

Sayuri et Sanae se mirent entre les jumeaux et Kyôya et dévisagèrent les deux rouquins, le teint livide.

- Vous… Vous vouliez cacher nos existences ? articula lentement Sanae, les pupilles dilatées.

- Et tout ça pour le rendement de votre club ?! explosa Sayuri. Mais vous êtes ignobles !

Les garçons ne trouvèrent pas d'autre idée que celle de contre-attaquer sur leurs doléances :

- Et vous ? Vous l'êtes tout autant à vouloir nous faire quitter le cercle contre notre gré !

- Mais c'est légitime ! se défendit Sanae. Kaoru, je souffrirai de te voir…

- Votre petite réputation de séducteurs est donc plus importante que nous ?

Chez les spectateurs de ce carnage, c'était l'horreur. Ils assistaient à un déchirement en direct live, le tout dans l'effroi le plus total et sans pouvoir intervenir.

- Nous ne sommes pas vos propriétés exclusives ! Si nous voulons continuer, nous le ferons !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'être fiancés à nous ne vous rapporte aucun profit ?

- C'est le Cercle ou nous / C'est votre égoïsme ou nous !!!

Les quatre jeunes gens se turent en même temps, légèrement essoufflés d'avoir autant crié. Ils avaient les joues rosies mais leur teint était de cire. Autour d'eux, le silence s'était solidifié en un affolement que personne n'osait exprimer. Personne ne parla jusqu'à l'arrivée de la limousine des sœurs Suzumura qui devait les ramener chez elles pour se préparer.

Sayuri et Sanae dévisagèrent une dernière fois Hikaru et Kaoru avec une tristesse mêlée d'horreur, de déception et d'incompréhension.

- Je crois que le choix est clair comme de l'eau de roche, murmura Sayuri en se retournant sans les regarder dans les yeux.

Sanae ne trouva même pas le courage d'ajouter quelque chose. Son cœur saignait, il allait mourir. Elle détourna rapidement la tête tant ses yeux lui piquaient à force de regarder Kaoru et s'engouffra dans la voiture aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle referma la portière et la limousine s'en alla presque aussi rapidement qu'une flamme s'éteignait.

* * *

Que tous ceux qui ont crié le titre de ce chapitre lèvent la maiiiiiiiiin ! XD XD XD 

Quoi ? C'était terriblement prévisible, non ?

Et on ne tape pas sur l'auteur sinon le DERNIER CHAPITRE ne sera pas posté la semaine prochaine.

Moi aussi, je vous aime. XD


	40. Reste! Je t'aime!

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Tigrou19** : Je le savais que j'allais me faire allumer. XD J'espère que la fin te redonnera le sourire ! Kiss et merci !

**Arekuruu **: Superbe fin ? Lol, faut voir… Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Aouille, je m'attendais à de la réaction violente, chez toi… XD Aaaah que j'aime te voir t'offusque et pester à tout va, ça m'amuse terriblement. Mdr ! J'adore comment tu gueules contre Kyôya. XD Je sais qu'avec tel rebondissement, on pouvait penser à « C'est reparti pour un tour », Mais j'ai plus de force. On dira donc que c'est le dernier obstacle avant le gros final, comme dans toute histoire qui se respecte. Alors respire un bon coup et plonge toi dans la fin ! Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Eh ! Mets-toi à leur place ! Même si c'est du chiqué, et accepterais que ton mec roucoule avec d'autres filles ? O.o Ben pas moi, je le prendrai mal. Lol je devine à peu près le genre de mot délicat que tu as lâché à la fin… XD En Ce qui concerne les filles et leur vexation, je pense que tu y vas un peu fort quand même mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Sakimin** : Je savais que la venue des hôtes te tenait à cœur. Mais de toute façon, c'était prévu de les faire revenir. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la fin, je gère. XD Kiss et merci !

**Kaochao** : Moi aussi, ça me fait drôle, mais ça me soulage surtout. C'est épuisant de faire des fics longues… T.T Cest vrai que les jumeaux jouent entre eux, mais il reste quand même la présence de filles à côtés, des compliments par ci par là, et pour une fille en général, c'est aussi dur. Mais je sais comment régler ça ! Kiss et merci !

**Hikki-Saki** : Criser au cercle ? Ah non ! TT Je suis vidée, moi… Kiss et merci !

Eh bien… Pas grand-chose à dire ici, si n'est que je vous remercie de ne pas trop m'avoir incendié. Ce dernier chapitre sera aussi la song-fic de Kaoru, _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Chapitre 40 : Reste ! Je t'aime !**_

La limousine s'en était allée depuis un moment déjà. Pourtant, les protagonistes restants n'avaient pas remué d'un pouce, tels des statues de cire aux visages blafards et aux expressions vides. Le malaise flottait partout. Tamaki gardait encore son air halluciné, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux figés ; les grands yeux d'Hani se remplissaient de grosses larmes mouillées tandis que Mori affichait une légère surprise, chose d'une rareté extrême et Kyôya avait repris son expression neutre. Il était impossible de deviner s'il s'en voulait d'avoir déclenché un tel scandale ou pas.

Quant à Hikaru et Kaoru, ils avaient gardé la tête baissée, les mâchoires aussi serrées que leurs poings. Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot et cela en devenait sérieusement inquiétant.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cela, Tamaki fut le premier à réagir en se tournant vers Kyôya avec colère.

- Kyôya !

- Je ne suis qu'à moitié responsable, se défendit l'accusé avec jansénisme.

Le King comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien et préféra alors tenter de contacter les jumeaux.

- Hikaru, Kaoru… Je suis vraiment désolé… Mon père ne m'a rien dit d'une quelconque expulsion…

Pas de réponse. Il déglutit.

- Moi, je les comprends, dit Haruhi sans trace de peur. Quelle future épouse apprécierait de voir l'homme qu'elle aime complimenter d'autres filles et jouer à les sédui… Humph ?!

La main de Tamaki sur sa bouche la fit taire. Il avait trop peur que sa fille adorée se fasse réduire en charpie par ses deux grands frères. Après lui avoir glissé un furtif « Tais-toi si tu tiens à la vie », Tamaki se tourna lentement vers Hikaru et Kaoru. Ils avaient redressé la tête et regardaient la jeune fille prisonnière. Avaient-ils réagi à ses paroles ?

N'appréciant pas l'étreinte de Tamaki autour d'elle, Haruhi se libéra la bouche en se débattant.

- Vous les aimez, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en les regardant droit dans les yeux. En tout cas, elles oui.

- Ecoutez… réessaya Tamaki. Vous allez vous fiancer dans quatre heures… Ce serait idiot de s'enflammer si près d…

- Et pourquoi pas ? tonnèrent les jumeaux, redevenus soudainement agressifs. Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dit le proverbe ! Laissez-nous !

- Mais Hika-chan, Kao-chan… couina Hani dans un sanglot.

- DISPARAISSEZ ! On ne veut voir personne ! Ouste ! Du vent ! Oubliez-nous tous !

Sur ce, ils tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent en courant pour retourner au manoir. Abandonnés sur place, les hôtes commencèrent à se demander quand ils allaient se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar.

Hikaru et Kaoru montèrent les marches quatre à quatre en ouvrant à la volée les portes qui s'offraient à eux sur leur passage. Ils étaient devenus sourds. Ils n'entendaient rien des appels inquiets des domestiques ni des violents claquements de portes autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient réceptifs qu'à ce poison qui remontait leurs entrailles au travers de leurs veines pour les glacer et les brûler d'une colère dévorante.

Ils se précipitèrent dans leur chambre qu'ils fermèrent à clé et tirèrent aussitôt les rideaux en entrapercevant le petit groupe resté en contrebas qui faisait grise mine.

Hikaru jeta dans un coin de la pièce le catalogue de vêtements et se laissa asseoir sur la petite banquette rebondie devant la fenêtre, la tête entre les mains, pendant que son frère restait adossé contre la porte, les yeux tournés au sol.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'avaient-ils pu dire ? Ils ne se rappelaient de rien après avoir vu le catalogue que Kyôya leur avait brandi. Il n'y avait que cet acide qui dissolvait leurs sens et cette sensation de cassure. Ils avaient un goût de verre brisé en bouche.

- On ne quittera pas le Cercle.

- Non.

- Elles nous ont trahis.

- Oui.

Ils avaient raison. Entièrement raison. Mais quels étaient donc ces visages souriants qui vinrent se plaquer devant leurs yeux vides ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'une dispute éclate à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi tout avait ainsi volé en éclats ? C'était comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient écrit depuis un mois s'était dilué dans l'eau d'un verre qui se serait renversé sur les pages. Ils n'arrivaient plus à lire, ils ne distinguaient rien et ne comprenaient plus. Mais maintenant, cela avait-il une grande importance ?

_J'reste avec mes souvenirs  
Ces morceaux de passé  
Comme un miroir en éclats de verre  
Mais à quoi ça sert ?_

Dans leur voiture, les jumelles n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Leur tête bourdonnait d'éclats de voix colériques et remuait l'arsenic qui avait entouré les mots tourbillonnant dans leur mémoire. L'environnement extérieur leur paraissait loin, plus loin qu'une dimension parallèle. Pourquoi avaient-elles si mal ? Avaient-elles cessé de respirer ou était-ce leur cœur qui se tortillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau ?

La sensation d'une lame froide en plein dans la poitrine persistait. Elles en avaient presque froid. Depuis le début, ils avaient pour but de retarder au maximum le fait qu'ils seraient fiancés. Pour le Cercle. Pour leur image.

Chaque mot était un haut le corps qu'elles se refusaient d'avoir pour des menteurs.

Le silence était si dense dans la voiture que même le chauffeur n'osa pas se risquer à parler aux demoiselles. Le retour au manoir se déroula sans le moindre son que celui du moteur et une bouffée de mots violents en elles. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elles arrivèrent chez elles que Sayuri et Sanae retrouvèrent une once de réactivité. Elles franchirent le perron de l'entrée sans accorder le moindre regard aux banderoles drapées rose dragée qui ornaient la façade de leur demeure, ni aux domestiques qui s'affairaient à l'intérieur pour tout décorer. Des vases remplis de bouquets splendides, les chandeliers en argent massif, des rubans et des décorations partout. Les plus pointilleux s'occupaient même de nettoyer avec le plus grand soin les dizaines de pampilles en cristal d'un lustre ancien. Une fraction de seconde, les filles se demandèrent pour quelle occasion ils faisaient tout cela.

La petite bonne grassouillette qui s'averrait être la domestique en chef vint les accueillir avec joie.

- Mesdemoiselles, je suis contente de vous revoir, si vous saviez comme nous avons eu peur pour vous quand nous avons appris votre accident. Tout le personnel était en émoi.

- Merci, répondit Sayuri comme un robot programmé pour réagir de cette manière à ce genre de conversation.

- Les préparatifs avancent bien ! annonça la petite femme en souriant. Si vous voulez vous préparer, tout est prêt. Vos robes sont…

Cela fut la goutte d'eau pour Sanae qui partit aussi vite que la douleur de ses blessures le lui permettait en étouffant un sanglot. Elle abandonna Sayuri et monta à l'étage sans se retourner. Les mains crispées autour de ses béquilles, la jeune fille blonde se retenait tant bien que mal de hurler face aux interrogations inquiètes de sa domestique. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir loin d'ici et oublier. Tout.

- ... –yuri ? Vous allez bien ?

- Inutile de sortir la grande vaisselle, ce soir, dit-elle à voix basse en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très loin de l'ascenseur normalement réservé aux domestiques pour monter ou descendre les grandes quantités de linges. A peine les portes se refermèrent-elles devant Sayuri que l'adolescente sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu maudire de toute son âme les jumeaux mais sa douleur prenait plus de place. Elle se contenta alors d'appuyer sur le bouton « Stop » de la machine, le temps pour elle d'évacuer sans honte cette déception qui la rongeait comme une lente maladie.

¤¤¤

19h00.

L'horloge du couloir sonna cette nouvelle heure écoulée dans la même indifférence qu'elle avait sonné 18 heures. Le pavillon secondaire était anormalement calme, à croire que le mutisme des frères Hitachiin avait formé une bulle qui rendait leur présence invisible aux autres mortels.

La colère avait laissé la place à l'incompréhension. Les esprits bouillonnants d'Hikaru et Kaoru s'étaient apaisés et étaient plus à même de réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire qu'ils avaient réagi de façon aussi vive face aux jumelles. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'une occasion se présente pour se mettre en colère. Pourquoi maintenant ? Aussi près du but ?

Kaoru avait ramassé le catalogue de vêtements qui s'était ouvert sur la page des habits de fêtes. La fausse salle de réception brillait de toutes ses lumières sur le papier glacé et en plein centre, lui qui dansait une valse avec Sanae. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était jolie ce jour-là dans sa robe « _Ode à la Nuit_ ». Il avait été subjugué.

Son fade sourire se fana alors qu'il refermait lentement le livret. A vrai dire, il s'était oublié lui-même ainsi que toutes les paroles qu'il avait dites à son frère… mais pas à la principale concernée.

_Ce que j'voulais te dire  
__reste sur des pages blanches  
sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait  
C'était juste hier…_

Comment avaient-ils pu tous en arriver là ? Et avec autant de facilité en plus. C'était désespérément déconcertant de voir comment ils avaient tout balayé d'un revers de la main.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son frère qui lui tournait le dos, assis en tailleur sur leur lit. Il ne le voyait pas, mais Kaoru savait qu'il était en train de regarder la bague de fiançailles de Sayuri, à se demander s'il fallait la lui donner ou pas.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Les lumières du jardin étaient toutes allumées ; il voyait des points lumineux percer faiblement au travers des rideaux de la chambre sombre. Il pensa quelques secondes aux lumières qui devaient inonder le jardin Suzumura. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il était persuadé qu'il était empli de parterres de fleurs somptueux spécialement plantés pour les talents d'ikebana des deux jeunes maîtresses de la demeure. La terrasse serait illuminée de chandeliers à pieds, de longues nappes blanches recouvriraient les tables longilignes qui devaient commencer à recevoir du punch et les futures coupes de champagne. Un orchestre serait en train de s'installer tranquillement avant de commencer ses raccords. Et Sanae…

Il s'interrompit. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Et sa sœur ?

- Si à 21 heures nous ne sommes pas là-bas, on peut considérer que tout s'écroulera.

L'organisation de la fête, les espoirs des deux familles, la transaction financière, leurs engagements, leurs liens avec les jumelles, eux.

Hikaru ne répondit pas. Kaoru entendit juste le petit bruit sec de l'écrin à bague qu'il refermait.

- Elles veulent nous éjecter du Cercle. Le seul endroit où l'on est vraiment bien et où l'on s'amuse. Je refuse.

- Je refuse aussi, mais…

Inconsciemment, le rouquin s'était dirigé vers le petit secrétaire de la chambre pour sortir du petit tiroir un écrin noir en velours au fermoir en or poinçonné d'un diamant. Il l'avait ouvert et contemplait dans une douleur fourbe le diamant bleu clair comme de l'eau brillant au fond de sa boîte.

- Mais… Je…

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
de te dire tout c'que je t'aime  
et tout c'que tu me manques  
On devrait toujours dire avant  
l'importance que les gens prennent  
tant qu'il est encore temps  
Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps…_

Hikaru ferma les yeux. Il savait déjà la fin de sa phrase et il le concevait. Il connaissait pertinemment les sentiments de son jumeau pour Sanae et que cette histoire le faisait souffrir. Et il devait reconnaître que lui-même avait mal.

- Le Cercle… ou elles… dit-il lentement comme s'il espérait que la réponse viendrait à lui à la fin.

Il serra le poing. La déception mélangée à la colère avait repris l'ascendant.

- Je n'aime pas cette méthode ! Demander au père de Tamaki au lieu de nous en parler, c'est faire ça en traître !

Kaoru approuva d'un vif hochement de tête, les sourcils froncés. Il croyait le jumelles plus honnêtes que cela. Mais d'un autre côté…

- Peut-être craignaient-elles nos réactions ? reprit Hikaru qui avait compris en même temps que son cadet.

- Sanae sait à quel point on est attachés à ce club…

A l'évocation de ce prénom, le jeune homme revit le dernier visage que Sanae lui avait montré. Elle était fissurée, cassée, brisée. Elle était tombée de haut. Et d'encore plus haut même s'il tenait compte de la manière dont il l'avait laissée à sa chambre, la nuit de l'accident. Un instant, il occulta sa rancœur et se laissa gagner par la culpabilité. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se brise maintenant ? Il était amoureux ! Très amoureux ! De la fille la plus formidable qu'il connaisse ! C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait appris à s'ouvrir, elle qui lui a démontré que le monde des riches n'était pas fait que de sales bourges prétentieux et hypocrites, elle qui lui a montré qu'il pouvait être aimé individuellement de son frère, elle qui était restée et lui avait pardonné tous ses écarts sans jamais rien demander en retour.

Sans plus réfléchir et guidé par cette impulsion qui avait pris le contrôle de lui, Kaoru avait attrapé son costume trois pièces pour se diriger à grand pas vers la sortie lorsque son frère le retint.

- Tu serais prêt à tout lâcher ?

- Pas tout. Mais pas elle. Et toi ?

_Toi, qui m'as tout appris  
et m'as tant donné  
C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais  
et me sentais fier…_

20h00

- Il faut tout annuler.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller suggérer cela aux parents, ils sont en train de se préparer.

Dans la chambre des jumelles, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Elles étaient tiraillées par la possibilité de tout annuler ou au contraire, de ne rien dire et laisser le drame se produire.

- C'est comme si on espérait qu'ils viennent, lâcha Sayuri avec amertume.

Même si elles ne se sentaient pas enclines à le faire, les sœurs s'étaient préparées pour la merveilleuse garden party qui aurait lieu dans une heure en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles. Elles avaient revêtu une splendide robe de soirée sans bretelles dont le corset leur serrait bien la taille et dont la robe largement évasée faite de tissu brillant traînait un peu au sol. Sayuri portait une robe marron glacé et Sanae la couleur ivoire aux reflets parme. Toutes deux portaient un tour de cou-col en diamants qui retombait sur le buste, assorti à leurs boucles d'oreilles. Elles avaient dégagé leur nuque par une coiffure complexe qui mêlait des boucles en anglaises et un chignon.

Si leur tenue resplendissait de beauté et d'élégance, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leur expression fermée et inquiète.

- S'ils ne viennent pas… murmura Sayuri en s'asseyant sur son lit, les béquilles près d'elle.

Sa sœur baissa lentement les yeux par terre.

- Tout sera terminé. Et je ne parle pas du scandale entre les familles.

- Et tout ce que nous aurons vécu ne sera plus que poussière, acheva Sanae.

Elle se retint de verser une larme pour ne pas ruiner le maquillage qui avait demandé tant d'attention de la part de sa maquilleuse personnelle. Alors, tout allait se finir comme ça ? Un mois de cohabitation agitée allait se terminer ici, dans une heure, au milieu d'une garden party ruinée en présence de deux familles pleines d'espoir ?

Sayuri pensait de même. La tête dans ses mains, elle pensait à Hikaru comme elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui. Elle voulait encore le traiter de tous les noms, décrocher son téléphone portable pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était qu'un incommensurable menteur traître et lâche. Oh que oui, elle voulait le faire. Mais rien ne sortait. Elle voulait le voir pour qu'il s'explique. Elle voulait comprendre.

- Donne-toi une chance comme tu m'en as donné une, imbécile ! pesta-t-elle dans sa tête.

Un léger « toc toc toc » à la porte les fit émerger du miasme noir de leurs pensées. Elles invitèrent le visiteur à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit devant Amaya qui rayonnait. La mère des jumelles resplendissait dans sa robe moulante bleu nuit à fines bretelles en saphir et à la ceinture en diamants. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon pour dégager son visage aux traits encore si jeunes. Ses yeux bleu de glace n'avaient rien de froid, au contraire, ils pétillaient d'émotion à la vue des adolescentes ainsi parées.

- Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux, sourit-elle. Approchez.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de Sayuri pour lui éviter de reprendre ses béquilles et Sanae vint se placer de l'autre côté de sa mère. La femme prit le temps de contempler ses filles et leur caressa la joue.

- Pas trop nerveuses ?

- Terriblement, lâcha directement Sanae qui jouait avec ses doigts à défaut de pouvoir prendre une mèche de cheveux.

Loin de se douter de la véritable raison qui rendait ses filles aussi apathiques et stressées, Amaya eut un rire qui ne plut pas du tout à Sayuri. Cette dernière se sentait trop coupable pour laisser sa mère les complimenter et se réjouir d'avance pour un événement qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui avouer tout de suite pour éviter la honte suprême devant les familles.

- Maman, nous…

- Je suis fière de vous.

- Pardon ?

Amaya leur sourit tendrement et prit ses filles par les épaules pour les étreindre avec douceur.

- Je suis contente du parcours que vous avez fait durant ce mois. Surtout toi, Sayu, dit-elle d'une voix profonde. Vous avez mûri, vous avez changé comme il le fallait. Vous avez gagné en confiance, en courage. Vous qui étiez des jeunes filles si solitaires, vous avez appris à accepter les autres avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Vous avez appris à faire des concessions. Et pour des jumelles, je sais que ceci est très difficile. Je suis fière de ce que vous êtes devenues et je vous aime. Soyez heureuses.

Chacune le menton sur une épaule de l'auteur de leurs jours, Sayuri et Sanae se regardèrent. Plus que touchées par ces paroles, elles réalisèrent le chemin qu'elles avaient traversé. Leur mère avait tout à fait raison. Elles avaient changé.

Sanae remarqua qu'elle était devenue moins timide, cachée dans l'ombre de sa jumelle à la forte personnalité. Elle avait su s'affirmer davantage et prendre ses propres décisions. Tout cela, grâce à Kaoru. Car c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était battue et qu'elle avait voulu se dépasser pour ne pas lui paraître insignifiante.

Sayuri ne vit seulement que maintenant qu'elle avait accepté les défauts d'Hikaru comme ils arrivaient alors qu'un mois auparavant, elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler de lui. Elle avait su grandir suffisamment pour ne pas rester aussi butée et arrêtée sur ses idées. Elle avait gratté un peu, elle s'était souvent fait mal, mais ce qu'elle avait vu en dessous ne lui avait pas déplu. Au contraire, cela lui donnait envie de continuer d'étudier.

Oui. Elles en avaient fait des concessions. Beaucoup sauf une. Une essentielle. Une qui leur avait coûté très cher. Trop cher. Elles trouveraient la force pour faire cette dernière concession pour racheter cette traîtrise qu'elles avaient faite à Hikaru et Kaoru.

Elles fermèrent les yeux et serrèrent à leur tour leur mère dans leurs bras tout en se tenant le petit doigt.

- Merci, maman…

_Pourquoi sans prévenir  
un jour tout s'arrête  
et vous laisse encore plus seul sur Terre ?  
Sans savoir quoi faire…_

- Ton nœud est de travers.

- Ah, merci… Chauffeur, prenez les routes de campagne, on ne peut pas se permettre de tomber dans des bouchons.

- Bien monsieur.

Il était 20h30 dans la voiture d'Hikaru et Kaoru qui peaufinaient leur présentation. Ils étaient terriblement en retard, ce qui ne les aidait pas à calmer leur angoisse. Ils avaient quitté le manoir si vite qu'ils étaient partis sans rien à part les bagues de fiançailles.

Ils avaient encore réfléchi sur eux, sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et sur ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment. Eux, ils étaient perdus. Ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, ne pas laisser partir les jumelles comme ça. Ce qu'ils pouvaient faire…

_« - Tu serais prêt à tout lâcher ? _

_- Pas tout. Mais pas elle. Et toi ?_

_Silence._

_Kaoru se tourna vers son frère qu'il prit par les épaules._

_- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elles ont pu ressentir ? Elles ont pensé qu'on préférait notre réputation à elles. Elles ont raison ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, mais…_

_Mais quoi ? Ils avaient simplement fait ce que Kyôya leur avait demandé de faire, garder le secret pour que leur popularité au Cercle d'hôtes n'en pâtisse pas. Au début, ils avaient obéi sans savoir. Entre-temps, il s'en était passé des choses. Ils ne voulaient plus faire souffrir Sayuri et Sanae, même pas au profit du club qu'ils adoraient. Leur distraction préférée ou elles…_

_La question était maintenant de savoir s'ils étaient encore capables de se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'ils préfèreraient sacrifier une fille qui avait pris une place certaine dans leur cœur ou les clientes du Cercle qui ne les admiraient que pour ce que leur jeu de scène représentait._

_- Il faut se dépêcher._

_- J'appelle la première voiture dispo ! »_

Ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, renoncer au Cercle. Ils ne le faisaient pas sans regrets, mais pour une fois dans la vie, ils avaient souhaité prendre une décision mature et pas choisir ce qui les amuserait le plus. Ils auraient pu s'entêter, mais ils savaient qu'ils le regretteraient. Ils le savaient d'ailleurs déjà car ils souffraient d'avoir infligé ce dernier affront à Sayuri et Sanae.

¤¤¤

Postée sur la terrasse marbrée du manoir, Sayuri observait les domestiques en train d'allumer les chandeliers et le lustre en cristal qui avait été hissé au sommet de l'immense barnum qui faisait office de toit. Il faisait si doux ce soir, c'était comme cette fameuse nuit à Versailles. La faible lueur des flammèches qui se reflétait dans les pampilles translucides dans une pluie de paillettes naturelles dorées.

Elle espérait. Elle espérait qu'ils viendraient.

- Tu as intérêt à venir… Hikaru…

- Sayu !

Sanae accourut jusqu'à elle, le téléphone à la main. Elle semblait paniquée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta l'aînée.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à les joindre, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Portables coupés.

Sayuri se figea. Alors, ils ne viendraient pas ?

¤¤¤

Il était assez insolite de voir une voiture de grande marque traverser une route bordée de rizières sans aucun autre véhicule aux alentours.

Tout était silencieux autour du bruit du moteur qui ronronnait. Pas une brise de vent pour agiter les feuillages des plantations dans un bruissement léger. Pas de hululement d'une chouette ou d'un hibou perché quelque part dans les arbres avoisinants. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la lune et sa toile piquetée de diamants étoilés pour veiller sur les deux garçons qui consultaient leur montre toutes les quinze secondes. C'est bon, ils arriveraient à l'heure.

Kaoru contemplait sa bague dans son écrin, à se demander quelle tête ferait Sanae en le voyant arriver. Serait-elle encore en colère ? Oh non, il ne le voulait pas. Plus jamais il ne voudrait la voir déçue ou en colère à cause de lui. Il lui avait déjà fait trop de peine.

Son aîné se posait les mêmes questions, en plus de se demander comment il ferait pour esquiver les coups de Sayuri. Il savait que sur ce coup-là, il ne s'en tirerait pas sans dommages collatéraux.

Un bruit étrange de moteur enroué les fit redresser la tête. Ils sentirent la voiture tressauter et ralentir petit à petit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement au milieu de la route déserte. Leur visage se décomposa avec lenteur.

- Non… Chauffeur, ne nous dites _pas_…

- Je suis absolument navré, Messieurs… s'excusa le chauffeur au travers du rétroviseur. Panne d'essence…

Ils plaquèrent d'un même mouvement leur paume contre leur front et étouffant un juron. Non non non ! Pas maintenant !

- Non ! Il est 20h45 ! On va arriver trop tard !

Hikaru et Kaoru sortirent de la voiture en claquant la portière derrière eux. Quand ils sortirent, ils eurent l'horrible sensation d'être seuls au monde, perdus au milieu de nulle part. Et c'était bel et bien le cas. Pas la moindre lumière de civilisation ou de véhicule en approche. Rien. Ils étaient là, au milieu d'une rizière avec une voiture en panne et des fiançailles sur le feu. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire !

- Et en plus, on a laissé nos portables chez nous ! enragea Hikaru. Ca craint. On n'arrivera jamais à temps.

Son frère baissa les yeux.

- On a perdu.

- Si proches…

Le vent se leva et caressa leur visage avant de devenir une fantastique bourrasque qui grandissait en force.

- Que… ?

Tout à coup, une vive lumière se braqua droit sur eux au-dessus de leur tête. Ils relevèrent le menton et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

- MAIS… !

- Ah ah ah ah ! Livraison de fiancés à domicile ! C'est là qu'on prend la commande ? clama une voix grésillante.

Ils hallucinaient. Là, juste au-dessus d'eux, un hélicoptère faisait du sur place en leur lançant une échelle de corde. Et aux commandes du porte-voix, Tamaki, épaulé des autres membres du cercle tous apprêtés dans leurs plus beaux costumes de cocktail. Même Haruhi était de la partie, joliment vêtue d'une robe discrète saumon offerte par Tamaki qui l'avait encore une fois enlevée pour qu'elle vienne à la soirée.

Hikaru et Kaoru étaient tellement abasourdis par cette arrivée commando qu'ils eurent du mal à entendre Hani les appeler :

- Vite ! Il ne reste que peu de temps ! Montez !

Ni une ni deux, les jumeaux saisirent l'échelle qui les hissa vers l'hélicoptère pendant que l'appareil reprenait de la hauteur. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de dire à leur chauffeur qu'ils feraient envoyer une dépanneuse qu'ils se retrouvèrent déjà à bord, aidés par Mori qui les tira d'un seul coup de main.

Ils reprirent petit à petit leurs esprits pendant que Kyôya leur mettait un casque chacun sur les oreilles.

- Vous, mais…

- On savait que vous feriez le bon choix, leur sourit Tamaki en levant un pouce. On ne vous en veut pas pour tout à l'heure.

- On n'allait pas vous lâcher maintenant ! poursuivit Hani en sautillant.

- Et Haruhi m'a fait comprendre que j'avais abusé de la situation, dit Kyôya en redressant ses lunettes.

La vérité, mais ça, seuls Haruhi et Kyôya la connaissaient, c'était que cette « boulette » n'était en fait qu'un dernier test pour Hikaru et Kaoru afin qu'ils soient parfaitement en accordance avec leurs choix. L'intuition de la jeune fille était aussi aiguisée que d'ordinaire mais le machiavélique vice-président du Cercle d'hôtes lui avait fortement déconseillé de révéler cette information aux autres sous peine de voir sa dette tripler.

Les rouquins se sentirent très touchés par la sollicitude de leurs amis envers eux. Quand ils se rappelèrent la façon dont ils les avaient congédiés, ils se sentirent honteux.

- Merci, vous tous.

- Vous nous direz ça quand vous serez arrivés ! Pleins gaz, pilote !

¤¤¤

Au manoir, les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés et Sayuri et Sanae n'avaient jamais été aussi déprimées qu'en ce moment. Elles avaient envie de s'enfuir en courant quand elle voyait les membres de leur famille les complimenter sur leur toilette, avoir à leur sourire en bonnes hôtesses qu'elles étaient, à répondre que tout allait bien quand on leur demandait pour la dixième fois comment elles se sentaient à l'approche du grand moment.

Elles retentaient dès qu'elles le pouvaient de joindre Hikaru et Kaoru, en vain. Les portables demeuraient obstinément coupés. Ils refusaient de leur parler, c'était évident.

Jamais auparavant elles n'avaient eu envie de disparaître à ce point. Les convives se regroupaient déjà entre eux pour parler de tout et de rien, de la décoration, de la douceur de la nuit, des dernières affaires conclues, loin, très loin d'imaginer l'état catastrophé dans lequel étaient Sayuri et Sanae. Les adolescentes restaient sur la terrasse qui surplombait la pelouse accueillant la party. La table se dressait petit à petit d'amuse-gueules et l'orchestre jouait un allegro discret en fond sonore.

- Sanae, qu'est-ce qu'on fait…

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça !

- En plus, leurs parents ne vont plus tarder...

- Et ils sont déjà là.

- Ah ! Madame Hitachiin !

La pétillante Yuzuha Hitachiin venait tout juste d'arriver, toute pimpante dans une robe dernier cri, très coquette et élégante avec un drapé en voilage doré autour des épaules. Aussitôt, elle complimenta les filles sur leur tenue et sur leur beauté, aussi pointilleuse sur la mode qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Qu'elles sont jolies, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?

- Tout à fait, approuva un homme au sourire affable près d'elle.

- Monsieur Hitachiin… Vous étiez là aussi… fit Sanae avec embarras.

L'homme lui fit un signe de la main en signe d'apaisement. Ce n'était pas grave, il en avait l'habitude. Hikaru et Kaoru auraient bien de la chance d'être au bras de si délicieuses jeunes filles, ils allaient craquer.

- Ne dites pas ça… tempéra Sayuri très mal à l'aise.

- D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? s'enquit Madame Hitachiin en regardant par dessus l'épaule des jumelles. Je ne les vois pas. Je voudrais les arranger un peu pour qu'ils soient bien présentables…

- Ils ne sauraient tarder ! répondirent aussitôt les jumelles avec un sourire crispé.

Yuzuha leur répondit d'un sourire et salua Sayuri et Sanae avant de descendre sur la pelouse au bras de son époux, laissant deux jeunes filles en pleine panique.

- C'est la fin…

¤¤¤

- Manoir Suzumura à midi ! On y est ! s'écria Tamaki, une main en visière.

Hikaru et Kaoru passèrent la tête dehors en se tenant bien et scannèrent l'horizon. Ils reconnurent tout de suite les toitures ouvragées de la demeure Suzumura. Les fenêtres des étages étaient allumées et des guirlandes lumineuses avaient été disposées un peu partout comme pour leur indiquer le chemin. Ils y étaient ! Tout n'était pas trop tard !

- Il est 20h55, on n'y sera jamais, signala Kyôya en rabattant sa manche sur son poignet.

- Aucun problème ! s'enthousiasma Tamaki en attrapant deux sacs à parachutes pour les fourrer dans les bas des jumeaux. Et hop !

- « ET HOP » ?! s'étranglèrent-ils en lui faisant les gros yeux tandis qu'Hani leur attachait leur parachute. Baron, tu es complètement cinglé !

- Pas autant que Mori… Mori ?

- Hum.

Avant de pouvoir dire « ouf ! », les jumeaux se retrouvèrent devant la porte grande ouverte de l'hélicoptère qui survolait la fin de la forêt de la propriété puis le parc. Le vent soufflait de façon prodigieuse et le sol se faisait instable sous leurs pieds, à moins que ce ne fut leurs jambes qui flageolaient toutes seules. La notion de hauteur leur apparut tout à coup de façon anormalement nette et encore plus quand le grand gaillard du club leur dit « Bonne chance » avant de les pousser dans le vide.

Le hurlement de terreur d'Hikaru et Kaoru avait de quoi faire fuir tous les animaux du bois. Chacun appelait dans le cri de la dernière chance le prénom de son autre tout en tirant furieusement sur la tirette de leur sac. Le décor tournoyait autour d'eux à une vitesse démentielle, ils ne distinguaient plus rien que le ciel sombre qui changeait d'angle toutes les secondes. Et au milieu de tout ce noir, les lumières du manoir qui tourbillonnaient dans une spirale folle. Enfin, ils entendirent un grand « vlouf ! » ample et leur corps fut violemment tiré vers le haut comme si une main invisible les avait pris par la tête pour les hisser dans les airs à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres/heure.

Le cœur au niveau de leurs amygdales, Hikaru et Kaoru reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits et attendirent que leurs yeux cessent de rouler dans leurs orbites pour lancer à Tamaki, bien éloigné déjà, qu'ils lui revaudraient ça, espèce de fou !

Ils s'habituèrent assez vite à la sensation de planage et apprirent à diriger leur parachute en se surveillant mutuellement.

- Ca va, Hikaru ?

- 5 sur 5 ! Et toi ?

- Ca v… Ouaaaaaaaaah !

- Kaoru !

Resté plus en hauteur car il avait déclenché son parachute avant, Kaoru était victime d'un violent coup de vent qui l'emportait à grande vitesse vers le manoir tandis qu'Hikaru pressentait de plus en plus que ce point d'eau situé en contrebas serait pour sa pomme.

- Kaoru !

- Ca va ! On se retrouve ! cria-t-il au vent qui l'éloignait déjà.

Au manoir, tous les invités étaient présents, sauf bien sûr les principaux concernés qui étaient en pleine mission commando de l'air. Mais ça, Sayuri et Sanae ne le savaient pas, bien trop occupées à faire le tour des invités en évitant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient toute conversation qui comportait les mots « fiançailles », « jumeaux », « Hikaru » et « Kaoru ». Leur jauge interne d'affolement était à son maximum, prête à exploser. Il était 21 heures et elles allaient être fiancées à des vents que personne ne verrait de la soirée.

Justement, nous retrouvons les sœurs Suzumura dans un coin du salon, en grand état de fébrilité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? couina Sanae, en panique.

- Du calme ! On dira la vérité, c'est le mieux, décida Sayuri avec calme. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

- Ah ! Elles étaient là ! s'exclama Monsieur Suzumura qui venait d'entrer. Allons, les filles, venez ! Tout le monde vous attend.

Là, c'était vraiment la fin. D'abord tétanisées par la peur, Sayuri et Sanae se prirent la main pour se donner du courage. Il fallait y aller.

Elle respirèrent un grand coup et suivirent leur père sur la terrasse. A leur arrivée, les invités interrompirent leurs conversations et se tournèrent vers les jumelles qu'ils applaudirent chaleureusement. Aussi loin qu'elles s'en souviennent, jamais Sayuri et Sanae n'avaient autant détesté les sourires. Elles répondirent par une sorte de grimace mal assurée et rejoignirent le centre de l'espace couvert par le barnum, le cœur à mille à l'heure.

- Mais dites-moi, où sont donc vos futurs ? lança une tante à elles en levant sa coupe de champagne.

Sayuri et Sanae échangèrent un regard coupable. Un miracle. N'importe quoi. Un tremblement de terre, une prise d'otage par des terroristes, une crise cardiaque soudaine, tout ce que vous voulez, Dieu, mais ayez pitié de nous.

Les mains étroitement serrées, elles prirent une profonde inspiration.

- Eh bien… Tout d'abord, merci d'être venus aussi nombreux… commença Sanae dans un souci de ménagement.

- Mais Hikaru et Kaoru ne viendront pas.

Le silence s'abattit tout à coup sous le barnum. Les convives se regardaient avec incertitude. Les parents fronçaient les sourcils avec un sourire en coin qui montrait qu'ils croyaient apparemment à une blague ou à une surprise en préparation.

Le souffle court, Sayuri ferma les yeux pour trouver le courage nécessaire de continuer.

- Ils… Ils ne viendront pas… parce que…

- Ils sont là haut !

- Oui, ils sont là haut et… pardon ?

La jeune fille redressa la tête et suivit le regard de sa jumelle qui allait vers les étoiles. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant deux immenses toiles claires flotter dans les airs en train de se diriger droit sur le manoir. Aucune d'elles n'entendit les exclamations surprises ou amusées des invités qui pointaient le ciel de leur coupe. Elles n'en revenaient pas. Ils étaient venus ! Ils revenaient !

Sans réfléchir, Sanae se précipita à l'intérieur du manoir tandis que Sayuri fendait la foule pour quitter le barnum et traversait le parc aussi rapidement que ses béquilles le lui permettaient.

Sanae grimpa les marches des deux étages quatre à quatre. Son cœur débordait de joie. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient là ! Ils voulaient encore d'elles ! Elle monta le dernier escalier qui menait à une vaste terrasse aménagée sur le toit du manoir et qui servait parfois de piste d'atterrissage pour les hélicoptères. Elle poussa la porte et fut accueillie par une forte brise de vent qui fit envoler quelques mèches de son chignon.

Les yeux à demi fermés pour ne pas les assécher, la jeune fille entrevit une vaste étendue de tissu vaporeux se diriger vers la terrasse.

Alors qu'il se concentrait pour négocier son atterrissage, Kaoru aperçut la silhouette d'une des jumelles qui l'attendait juste en contrebas.

- Sanae ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le mugissement du vent. C'est toi ?

- Kaoru ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant sa voix.

Sanae fit quelques pas sur la terrasse en tenant le bas de sa robe de sa main valide sans quitter Kaoru des yeux qui approchait de plus en plus. Encore un petit effort et c'était bon.

Le garçon arrivait à hauteur du petit balcon qui bordait la terrasse et, grâce au vent qui s'était calmé, posa un pied en douceur sur le bord de la rambarde, prêt à sauter sur la terrasse avec toute la légèreté d'une plume.

- Ouf… Tranquil… Oups ?!

Une petite bourrasque maligne le frappa de pleine face et regonfla soudainement le parapente qui tira Kaoru en arrière. Il allait s'écraser en bas !

- Kaoru !!

Sanae lui avait attrapé la main et tira de toutes ses forces en arrière jusqu'à ce que son ami puisse sauter sur la terrasse en toute sécurité. Une fois bien stable sur ses deux pieds et sur le sol plan, le jeune homme releva la tête vers Sanae qui le dévisageait, les yeux brillants.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent en silence un moment, incapables de parler. Seules leurs mains liées remuaient pour s'entrecroiser. Ils oublièrent où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient là, la présence d'une quarantaine d'invités qui les attendaient certainement. Qu'est-ce qui était important en cet instant ?

Sanae eut un faible rire.

- Quelle… entrée…

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas filmé…

Ils rirent tous les deux, gênés de leur propre réserve qui n'avait pas du tout lieu d'être. Quand elle croisa les yeux de Kaoru, ceux de Sanae s'étaient délestés de la moindre hésitation.

- Kaoru, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Si tu veux continuer à aller au cercle… vas-y… qui suis-je… pour…

Si son débit de paroles avait autant ralenti pour au final s'arrêter complètement, c'était parce que son interlocuteur lui avait encadré le visage dans ses mains avec un sourire ému.

- Comment je fais, moi ? J'allais te dire que j'étais prêt à laisser tomber si ça me permettait de ne pas te perdre.

- Kaoru…

- Non, shhh… C'est mon tour maintenant, sourit-il en secouant la tête. Je t'aime.

Et en écho à ses mots, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme il aurait dû le faire depuis trop longtemps déjà. D'abord surprise, Sanae se laissa vite aller à la douceur de l'instant et lui répondit avec autant d'amour retenu qu'elle le pouvait au point de s'en donner le tournis. Oui, maintenant, c'était la fin, mais quelle fin…

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
de te dire tout c'que je t'aime  
et tout c'que tu me manques  
On devrait toujours dire avant  
l'importance que les gens prennent  
tant qu'il est encore temps  
Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

De son côté, Sayuri maudissait du plus profond de son âme cette fichue jambe qui l'empêchait de se déplacer convenablement. Heureusement pour elle que le terrain était assez plat et lui permettait de se déplacer sans trop grande encombre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lac, elle aperçut le parapente d'Hikaru qui avait atterri à à peine quelques mètres du bord de l'eau. La toile flottait à la surface de l'eau noire éclairée de rayon de lune tandis que son pilote s'occupait de retirer les sangles qui le rattachaient aux fils en pestant contre un sac de nœuds. Sayuri le contempla se battre comme un lion sans rien dire. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il n'avait pas été là ? Qu'aurait-elle dit ? Elle était incapable de répondre. Et elle ne voudrait jamais se poser la question.

Une fois dépêtré de ses fils, Hikaru se releva en époussetant son costume, non sans manquer de tomber à l'eau. Il laissa Sayuri l'approcher, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle. Depuis quand cette fille qu'il prenait pour une furie en puissance pouvait-elle être aussi « whaou » ?

Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Elle détailla sa tenue puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'eau située juste derrière lui avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je t'embrasse ou je te pousse ?

Il lui renvoya un sourire moqueur.

- Nous n'avons pas été honnêtes, à vouloir vous interdire d'aller au Cercle sans en parler avec vous. Je pensais surtout à Sanae et sa jalous…

A voir Hikaru qui l'observait avec un sourcil en l'air peu convaincu, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'était pas complètement dans le vrai.

- Hum ! Oui, d'accord… _Notre_ jalousie… conçut-elle en détournant la tête, rose. Tout ça pour te dire… Fais ce que tu veux. Voilà. Mais tiens-toi correctement, d'accord ? prévint-elle avec un index menaçant.

Le rouquin semblait ébahi. Elle ? Sayuri Suzumura était prête à faire une énorme concession pour lui ?

- Whoua… Eh bien, merci, je vais y réfléchir.

Il changea sa désinvolture pour une mine espiègle.

- Dans ce cas, pas la peine pour moi de dire que nous allions revoir notre engagement auprès du Cercle.

- Q-Quoi ? Tu étais prêt à… ?

- Ah non, ah non, tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je…

- Tais-toi, idiot.

Sayuri lâcha ses béquilles et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Hikaru pour l'embrasser comme il se devait. Il fallait toujours qu'il parle de trop, celui-là. Quoique obligé pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sans la stabilité de ses béquilles, Hikaru ne se fit pas prier pour la soutenir par la taille, se surprenant à penser que cette sensation lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis la dernière fois.

Les deux couples de la soirée furent accueillis par des tonnerres d'applaudissements quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin de la demeure. Kaoru et Sanae se tenaient la main et Hikaru raccompagnait Sayuri en la portant dans ses bras et en la taquinant gentiment sur son poids à surveiller.

La nuit n'avait été jamais aussi belle. Mais pourquoi donc ? La beauté de la musique qui était jouée par un très grand orchestre ? Les jeux de lumières dorées qui embaumaient l'air d'une ambiance féerique ? Les réjouissances qui animaient visages et sourires ? Ou tout simplement ce sentiment étrange qui papillonnait dans leur estomac au point de ne plus sentir le sol sous leurs pieds ? A vous de juger.

La fête battait son plein et c'était dans une valse et dans les yeux de l'autre que nos quatre protagonistes se perdaient, sous les regards attendris de leurs parents et des autres membres du Cercle qui peinaient à reconnaître leurs égocentriques de jumeaux incestueux.

Hikaru avait dû adapter la valse en slow pour Sayuri qui ne pouvait se permettre que de tout petits mouvements des jambes mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Sayuri qui avait remarqué son air pensif.

- A nous, avoua-t-il avec un air ennuyé.

L'adolescente pencha la tête sur le côté avec incrédulité.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça va évoluer, nous deux. Je n'oublie pas comment nous sommes, reconnut-il avec un sourire embarrassé. Je ne peux pas non plus te sortir de grandes phrases, te jurer que ça va durer toute la vie. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas maintenant, du moins. Mais une chose est sûre, je suis bien avec toi et j'aime ce que nous sommes devenus. C'est tout.

Sayuri demeura un instant muette, touchée par ses mots. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait aussi. Tous les deux, leur rencontre, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Elle en était convaincue à présent.

- Accordé, s'amusa-t-elle en posant la tête contre lui. De toute façon, ça ne t'irait pas du tout, les grandes phrases.

- La Princesse Sayuri est trop bonne, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire de bon perdant.

Kaoru, lui, avait juste gardé la main valide de Sanae dans la sienne alors que l'autre lui tenait la taille et il prenait soin de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas risquer de réveiller la douleur de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'interrogeait.

- Tu vas donc continuer le club ?

- Tu voudrais que j'arrête ?

- Je… J'avoue que je… Non, fais comme tu le sens.

Kaoru agrandit encore son sourire sournois.

- Jalouse ?

- P-Pas du tout !

- Je continuerai mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même une dernière fois en même temps que la musique touchait à sa fin et laissa à sa cavalière un baisemain.

- Je veux que tu deviennes ma première cliente. Que tu viennes me voir.

Sanae n'eut pas le temps d'accepter avec joie cette proposition car Hikaru et Sayuri venaient les rejoindre. Le garçon laissa son amie rejoindre sa cadette puis retrouva son frère. Autour d'eux, tout le monde se taisait pour suivre avec attention. Hikaru et Kaoru se prirent dans les bras, d'abord pour se souhaiter bonne chance et se féliciter, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis l'hélicoptère et qu'ils étaient contents de se retrouver vivants.

Après leur étreinte, ils se tournèrent vers les jumelles.

- Nous avons envie de terminer la soirée par une histoire… commencèrent les garçons, bras dessus bras dessous.

Il était une fois, deux petits princes. Ces deux princes avaient beaucoup de qualités. Ils étaient beaux, riches, intelligents, plein de charme et de malice…

- Ahem…

- Chut, on raconte.

Mais ces deux petits princes, en dépit de tout cela, souffraient de leur lien trop puissant qui les isolait du reste du monde. Hélas, cela, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Ils l'ignorèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux princesses. Des princesses très différentes l'une de l'autre. La première était vive et forte, la seconde, douce et réservée. Le destin voulut que les princes et les princesses vivent dans le même donjon.

- Le donjon trembla maintes fois à cause de l'esprit du dragon qui l'habitait… poursuivit Hikaru avec un clin d'œil à Sayuri.

- D'autres fois, celui de la tempérance venait apaiser ces crises, compléta Kaoru dans un regard furtif à Sanae.

- Les petits princes n'étaient pas mieux, avouèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Mais le temps passant, les deux esprits qui résidaient dans le donjon parvinrent à toucher les petits princes qui comprirent petit à petit qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls et que les princesses essayaient de leur parler, chacune à leur manière. On frôla même le drame lorsqu'un laquais fou faillit enlever les princesses loin du donjon et les petits princes qui s'aperçurent qu'elles comptaient plus pour eux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Un mois s'écoula…

- … jusqu'au jour où, après être descendus du ciel à dos d'oiseau de fer, les petits princes se retrouvèrent aux pieds des deux princesses.

- … pour leur poser une question très importante.

Hikaru et Kaoru mirent chacun un genou à terre et sortirent un écrin de leur poche qu'ils ouvrirent devant Sayuri et Sanae qui ne dissimulaient plus leur émotion. Sayuri couvrait sa main devant sa bouche, incapable de reconnaître que le discours des garçons l'avait émue et abasourdie par la bague qu'Hikaru lui tendait. Sanae avaient porté les mains à son cœur, une perle salée au coin des yeux.

- Sayuri, Sanae, voulez-vous nous épouser ?

Elles se regardèrent.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ma foi…

- Elles éclatèrent de rire et d'émotion et leur sautèrent dans les bras.

- Oui, on vous veut !

_**Epilogue – Cinq ans depuis -**_

- Veuillez patienter.

- Merci.

Il s'agissait d'un luxueux et vaste salon à l'atmosphère cossue et douillette. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint vieux rose dont la teinte était assombrie par la lumière tamisée. Des colonnes de plâtre ouvragées et sculptées se dressaient à intervalles réguliers sur tout le périmètre de la pièce. Les meubles étaient anciens. Tous en vieux bois vernis aux couleurs délayées dans le temps. Des tableaux représentant des natures mortes ou des vanités se disputaient l'attention de la personne qui venait à traverser les lieux. Au pommes, poires ou grains de raisin côtoyaient les perles d'un collier brisé, des écus à l'or terne et des bulles de savon si fragiles et fines que l'on pouvait attendre des heures dans l'espérance de les voir éclater tout à coup.

De lourds et épais tapis recouvraient le parquet vernis et glissant. Leurs pompons duveteux étaient si consciencieusement lisses et en ordre qu'il était à se demander si un domestique n'était pas spécialement payé pour s'occuper d'eux. Dans une grande vitrine, un service à thé en vermeil empreint d'un style occidental très ancien ornait les étagères de ses formes courbées et effacées aux reflets discrets. Il ne servait probablement qu'à la décoration, mais il était aisé de deviner une longue histoire derrière sa beauté précieuse et fragile.

Au fond, une énorme horloge lourde et droite surveillait le salon. Les gravures autour de son cadran étaient d'une finesse sans pareil. Les feuilles de vigne paraissaient réelles au point de s'imaginer qu'une goutte de rosée allait en tomber. Les chiffres romains des heures étaient un peu pâles, l'action du temps ayant fait son office. Seul le puissant « tic… tac… » du gong de bronze était le seul à ne pas avoir traversé les âges. Il était net et fort comme au premier jour de sa naissance. Il était 14h55.

Au centre du salon, près de la table basse oblongue couverte d'un napperon de dentelle française faite à la main, dans un sofa de velours rouge vif rebondi, deux jeunes hommes attendaient patiemment, le regard perdu dans le jardin qu'ils entrevoyaient au travers de la fenêtre. Nous étions en avril, en pleine saison d'hanami, la contemplation des cerisiers en fleurs. Ceux qui bordaient l'allée menant à la demeure étaient d'ailleurs en floraison. Ils pleuraient leurs larmes roses parfumées, resplendissant de toute leur magnificence. Il faisait doux, la nature était en renaissance, la saison était parfaite pour _ce jour_.

L'un des deux hommes détourna la tête du rideau opaque et fluide qui voletait devant la vitre et leva les yeux vers l'ancien lustre en bronze qui dormait au plafond. Son frère assis à sa gauche réajusta sa cravate qu'il trouvait bien trop serrée pour lui. Il frotta un peu contre son pantalon ses boutons de manchette en argent poinçonnés d'un « K » pour raviver leur éclat et inspecta une dernière fois ses chaussures vernies.

Tous deux partageaient le même visage et les mêmes traits. Grands, la silhouette élancée et svelte, ils avaient tout de mannequins. Il n'en était cependant rien si l'on en jugeait leur costume très sérieux qui faisait très cadre dynamique. Pour casser cette rigidité, il avaient laissé leurs cheveux roux épars et légèrement en bataille, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Leurs traits s'étaient affinés dans une maturité naturelle que le temps avait laissée mais leurs yeux bronze n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat rieur et malin. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne fallait guère le montrer.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et un domestique vint s'incliner :

- Messieurs Hitachiin, Naoko-sama vous attend.

- Nous arrivons.

Hikaru et Kaoru se levèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent l'homme dans les couloirs de la vaste demeure. Sur le chemin silencieux, ils échangèrent un sourire discret qui se voulait faste. Cela faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient préparés à la rencontre du grand manitou suprême de leur future belle famille, ils ne flancheraient pas.

Enfin, le domestique s'arrêta devant une porte contre laquelle il toqua faiblement avant de l'ouvrir.

- Naoko-sama, Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin… annonça-t-il.

- Qu'ils entrent.

A cette voix, les garçons eurent un instant d'immobilisation. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais à la précision et au charisme tranchant. On sentait là toute la puissance de sa propriétaire.

Hikaru et Kaoru passèrent devant l'homme qui s'effaçait devant eux pour laisser le passage et firent quelques pas dans le jardin d'hiver qui leur servirait de lieu de rendez-vous.

Le jardin d'hiver était une immense serre entièrement faite de verre des murs au plafond, orientée plein sud pour accueillir directement les rayons du soleil avec une vue imprenable sur les cerisiers en fleurs. Une fraction de seconde, avec cette vive lumière et la douceur de la couleur rosée des arbres, Hikaru et Kaoru se crurent au paradis.

Il y avait une bibliothèque abritant de grands classiques de la littérature japonaise, une cheminée en marbre qui permettait de profiter de la pièce même quand le temps ne s'y prêtait pas, une table de go en pierre pour de longues parties sur toile de nature et un ensemble de canapé fauteuils en plein centre autour d'une table sur laquelle trônait déjà un service à thé.

- Entrez.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent légèrement lorsqu'_elle_ les apostropha. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de la chercher bien longtemps car ils ne virent qu'elle dans toute la blancheur de la pièce.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil au haut dossier et dévisageait avec une extrême attention les deux visiteurs. Naoko Suzumura, la maîtresse matriarche de la famille était telle qu'ils l'avaient imaginée. Petite et chétive, cette femme pourtant droite et au maintient impeccable d'une geisha de renom ne faisait pourtant pas du tout ses 97 années. Sa peau avait conservé toute la blancheur de sa lointaine jeunesse sans aucune tache disgracieuse et ses rides, bien que marquées, n'altéraient en rien son fin visage qui, jadis, devait être aussi beau que celui de ses deux petites filles. Les yeux noirs qu'ils avaient imaginés plissés par la fatigue et la vieillesse étaient ici ouverts en grand et alertes, à l'affût du moindre détail de leur apparence. Ses cheveux d'un blanc lunaire étaient tirés en arrière par un chignon strict et net si parfait que c'était à se demander si elle ne portait pas une perruque.

Ce qui frappa Hikaru et Kaoru et qui leur indiqua clairement une nouvelle fois le degré de hauteur hiérarchique de la femme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, ce fut la tenue de Naoko Suzumura. Elle portait un kurotomesode. Ce kimono noir seulement orné de motifs à partir du dessous de la taille était normalement le kimono ultra formel des femmes mariées qui le portaient pour les mariages et pour les grands événements. Toutefois, il semblerait que l'aïeule Suzumura pouvait se permettre le luxe de le porter en habit usuel. Son kimono aux manches courtes portait par cinq fois les _kamon_, les blasons de la famille. Ainsi, un motif de fleur de nénuphar posé sur sa feuille se répétait sur le dos des manches, le devant de chaque épaule et probablement aussi dans le dos.

Avec telle tenue et tel regard impassible, elle leur rappela l'acariâtre grand-mère de Tamaki. Nul doute que celle-ci fût du même acabit.

Ils s'inclinèrent le plus bas possible.

- Nos hommages, Naoko-sama, dirent-ils en gardant la pose.

- Venez vous asseoir.

Ils se redressèrent et vinrent prendre place l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé blanc qui faisait face au fauteuil de la vieille dame. Au moment où ils s'assirent, ils eurent la sensation d'être à la place d'un condamné à mort sur la chaise électrique.

A présent qu'ils la voyaient de plus près, Hikaru et Kaoru ressentirent toute la prestance de leur hôtesse avec la puissance de pénétration de son regard sur eux. Elle les dévisagea chacun leur tour pendant lequel ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas baisser les yeux, ce qui était assez difficile.

- Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin. Les destinés de mes cinquième et sixième petites filles, Sayuri et Sanae…

Les jumelles leur avaient expliqué que leur grand-mère désignait ainsi ses enfants et petits enfants selon leur date de naissance. Le premier des quatre enfants que Naoko avait eu était ainsi appelé « fils premier » et leur père qui était le dernier était « fils quatrième ». Même chose pour les petits enfants où Sayuri et Sanae occupaient les rangs de « petite-fille cinquième » et « petite-fille sixième ». Tout ceci faisait très cour impériale.

Une domestique entra et vint servir du thé pour la maîtresse de maison et ses hôtes. Elle donna la tasse à Naoko qui huma d'abord le parfum de son thé à la fleur de cerisier et en but quelques gorgées.

- Depuis l'été qui a scellé vos fiançailles, je n'ai plus beaucoup entendu parler de vous, fit-elle remarquer dans un ton qui sentait le reproche. Qu'avez-vous fait depuis votre sortie du lycée ?

Les jumeaux déglutirent, les mains moites autour de leur tasse. C'était le moment. Les filles les avaient bien briefés en leur ordonnant de ne parler que lorsqu'elle ne les autorisait à le faire.

Hikaru s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de commencer.

- Eh bien, puisque nous sommes destinés à reprendre l'affaire commune de nos parents, nous avons tous les deux poursuivi des études de commerce et de management tout en nous spécialisant. Pour ma part, je me suis concentré sur la vente.

- Et moi, vers la publicité, continua Kaoru. Je m'intéresse beaucoup au marketing. De plus, nous avons jugé judicieux de nous pencher vers des domaines qui se complètent, cela sera utile pour la suite.

Leur malaise consistait surtout en une question : qu'est-ce que Naoko-sama jugeait au travers de cet interrogatoire ? Leurs ambitions ? Leur éducation ? Leur éloquence ? Ce devait surtout être leur subconscient si l'on s'attardait à l'œillade pénétrante qu'elle avait braquée sur eux.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son reflet dans le liquide vert qui flottait dans sa tasse.

- Vous avez 22 ans tous les deux, il me semble. N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeunes pour le mariage ?

Les jumeaux se sentirent décontenancés par la question qui n'avait plus de rapport avec la première.

- Euh… Nous nous sentons prêts, s'hasarda Kaoru qui cherchait ses mots. Sauf votre respect, Naoko-sama, c'est vous qui avez arrêté la date de…

- Vos unions ont peut-être été décidées depuis longtemps mais mon consentement seul vous autorisera à célébrer la cérémonie de demain.

Le tranchant était digne des meilleurs katanas. Le cadet des frères retint difficilement une grimace déçue. On l'avait prévenu : ne jamais chercher à la contredire, c'était synonyme de creuser sa propre tombe.

Hikaru vint à la rescousse de son petit frère :

- Cela fait près de cinq années que nous connaissons Sayuri et Sanae. Si vous voulez entendre que nous les aimons, Naoko-sama, nous le dirons. J'aime Sayuri.

- Et j'ai hâte d'aimer officiellement Sanae, appuya son autre avec un hochement de tête.

Au fond d'eux, ils se félicitaient de ces belles paroles qui avaient pour but de clouer le bec à l'aïeule dubitative. Ils savaient qu'elle faisait tout pour dissuader les fiancés d'aller jusqu'au bout du voyage. Ils n'avaient pas peur.

Si, en effet, Naoko-sama avait été impressionnée par l'aplomb de ses invités, elle n'en montrait strictement rien. Au contraire, rien n'avait traversé son visage émacié et statique.

- Je suppose donc que le prestige du nom Suzumura et tout ce qu'il y a derrière représente pour vous quelque chose de secondaire ? interrogea-t-elle avec une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Question piège. Le dilemme entre Sayuri et Sanae et la fortune de leur famille. Elle jugerait certainement s'ils faisaient les hypocrites en répondant qu'ils préféraient les jumelles à un prestige certain ou les trouverait vénaux s'ils disaient le contraire.

- Nous réalisons notre engagement envers vous et votre famille, répondirent-ils sagement. Mais nous voulons penser que nous allons nous unir à une femme plutôt qu'à un nom ou un empire bien qu'au départ, il s'agissait surtout de l'inverse.

Ils eurent la surprise d'entrapercevoir subrepticement un mince sourire étirer les fines et maigres lèvres de la femme. Ils préférèrent se dire qu'ils avaient bien répondu, quoiqu'ils se demandaient s'il existait vraiment une bonne réponse à cette question.

L'expression de nouveau neutre, Naoko Suzumura glissa ses yeux froids sur Hikaru qui manqua d'avaler de travers son thé à la fleur de cerisier.

- C'est vous qui allez épouser Sayuri ?

- En effet.

- Pratique-t-elle toujours le… « ballet » ?

Le jeune homme opina lentement du chef mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face au dédain évident que la femme portait à la passion de Sayuri. Pourquoi était-elle si farouchement opposée à ce que sa petite-fille pratique la danse classique ? Pour le prestige et la sauvegarde du patrimoine, bien sûr. Une ballerine ne gérait pas une fortune. Hikaru eut une vague de compassion pour Amaya Miyano qui avait déjà eu à affronter ce genre d'interrogatoire blessant des années auparavant. Monsieur Suzumura avait dû se battre pour imposer à son impérialiste de mère la femme qu'il avait choisie. Il ferait de même.

- Cette petite impertinente n'en fera donc qu'à sa tête.

- Sayuri occupe actuellement un excellent poste de professeur à l'école de sa mère tout en continuant de s'entraîner dur pour marcher dans ses pas, répliqua Hikaru en gardant son calme. Certes, elle ne sera pas à mes côtés pour vérifier la bonne tenue de nos affaires, mais son courage et sa force de caractère m'aideront grandement un jour. Ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé d'ailleurs.

Elle ignora la réponse du jeune homme et se tourna vers son frère.

- Et Sanae ?

- Elle reste sous les directives de notre mère car elle a décidé de s'essayer à la conception de vêtements. Bien que ses doigts ne puissent plus jamais pincer une corde de harpe, ils savent très bien manier le crayon.

La réponse parut la satisfaire car l'aïeule n'ajouta rien et se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil. Le silence prit place dans le jardin d'hiver. Le vent soufflait et produisait un étrange son contre les vitres saupoudrées des pétales de cerisiers qui agitaient leurs branchages colorés. Hikaru et Kaoru en profitèrent pour boire un peu de leur thé et soulager ainsi leur gosier aride à cause de la nervosité. Ce n'était pas de tout repos, un entretien prénuptial.

Ils laissèrent leurs pensées s'échapper de cet endroit froid et étouffant pour retrouver une jeune fille à la chevelure miel et aux yeux panthère envoûtants. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Pensait-elle à lui, coincé dans ce canapé avec le regard de glace de sa grand-mère ou s'amusait-elle à essayer un dernière fois sa robe de mariée pour s'assurer qu'elle lui allait toujours ? Il voulait la voir…

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous donner ma bénédiction ?

Ils sursautèrent un peu, pris au dépourvu. Les garçons reprirent leurs esprits et affrontèrent encore le stoïcisme sans faille de leur hôtesse. Hikaru comprenait maintenant d'où provenait le regard de Sayuri quand elle était fâchée.

Ils baissèrent la tête sur leur tasse pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Kaoru fut le premier à parler :

- Pour ma part, quand je revois tout notre parcours tous les quatre, je dirai que si je ne peux pas épouser Sanae, vous êtes terriblement injuste, Naoko-sama. Et quitte à m'attirer votre courroux, je l'épouserais malgré tout.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous inquiéter de votre décision quand on sait que cinq ans auparavant, vous ne vous êtes pas inquiétée de l'état de santé de vos petites-filles pourtant très choquées par leur mésaventure dans votre pavillon secondaire ? ajouta Hikaru en pinçant les lèvres.

Leur cœur martelait comme un fou dans leur poitrine devenue subitement trop étroite pour supporter les battements affolés de leur organe vital. Cinglés. Ils étaient complètement cinglés. Ils savaient pertinemment que ce qu'ils venaient de faire correspondait à se tirer une balle dans le pied. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils ne supportaient plus le mépris et la hautaineté de cette vieille femme aigrie qui semblait tout faire pour les dégoûter de ses petites filles.

Ils comprirent au regard de Naoko Suzumura que quelque chose était en train de se passer. S'ils pouvaient, ils se serreraient la main comme ils le faisaient petits pour se soutenir l'un l'autre. Ils allaient subir les conséquences de leur audace, sans peur toutefois, car ils assumaient chacun de leurs mots.

La grand-mère croisa les mains devant son menton et jaugea par-dessus elles les deux garçons qui attendaient la sentence.

- Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les faits que tous les deux, vous ayez fait partie d'un club aux tendances douteuses pendant vos années lycée, que votre mois passé avec mes petites filles est allé de fiascos en esclandres, que vous ayez pénétré jadis en toute impunité dans mon domaine et encore moins sur le fait que vous me manifestez autant d'impertinence et d'insolence à mon égard durant cet entretien… Sachez juste que pour entrer dans cette famille…

- …-oru ? Hikaru… ?

- Hé… Dites, ce n'est pas que vous n'êtes pas mignons à dormir comme des bébés, mais, comment dire… Il y a un mariage noté dans votre agenda ?

La tête l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils étaient affalés dans un fauteuil, Hikaru et Kaoru papillonnèrent des paupières et s'extirpèrent de ce rêve pour se plonger dans un autre. Ils venaient d'enchaîner un autre songe. Quels étaient ces anges à la beauté irréelle nimbée de la blancheur de leurs habits immaculés ?

- Sayuri… Sanae…

Les deux filles eurent un petit rire et se redressèrent, les mains sur les hanches.

- Dis donc, il faut le dire si nous épouser vous ennuie autant, sourit Sanae.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop ? ajouta sa sœur.

Nos deux jumelles avaient aussi bien changé. Devenues femmes, elle avaient laissé au placard leur visage candide de jeune fille pour celui plus mûr mais non moins délicat de fiancées lancées dans la vie. Elles avaient toutes les deux coupé leurs cheveux longs aux épaules, bien que cela ne se vît pas maintenant à cause de leur chignon piqué d'un voile de mariée qui retombait dans le dos. On ne remarquait que leurs yeux panthère dans toute cette blancheur de leurs atours de future épouse.

Elles avaient opté pour la même robe blanche pour symboliser leur dernier attachement commun avant de partir chacune de son côté. La robe se composait un col en V cerclé de perles de nacre tandis que des petits diamants poinçonnaient les manches en voilage opaque. Un corset à l'ancienne lacé à l'arrière de ruban de soie ivoire resserrait la taille pour n'en faire qu'une seule courbe nette et la robe évasée aux pans et terminée par une traîne immense que les filles portaient pour l'instant au bras brillait ici et là de petite pierres transparentes brodées sur des motifs discrets. Toutes deux portaient autour du cou leur bague de fiançailles en guise de pendentif.

A présent bien réveillés, Hikaru et Kaoru quittèrent leur rêverie amoureuse pour laisser place à une brusque panique.

- Ah non ! s'exclama Kaoru en faisant retourner Sanae dos à lui.

- Vous êtes folles ! surenchérit son jumeau en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. Chez les occidentaux, voir la mariée avant l'arrivée devant l'autel porte malheur !

Sayuri et Sanae se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Eux alors…

- Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il y a cinq ans… commença Sanae en se tournant vers Kaoru.

- … nous n'avons aucunement peur de cette superstition idiote, termina Sayuri en prenant les mains d'Hikaru. Nous sommes vaccinés.

Chacune acheva sa démonstration par un baiser qui laissa aux garçons un avant goût de la journée. Cependant, gentiment méchantes, Sayuri et Sanae s'écartèrent avant qu'ils ne leur répondent et les gratifièrent d'un grand sourire tout en glissant dans la petite poche de leur costume une orchidée ou un lys blanc.

- A tout à l'heure ! chantonnèrent-elles après un dernier ajustement de leur col.

Sur ce, elles quittèrent la chambre au pas de course comme des adolescentes qui se précipitaient pour leur premier rendez-vous. Restés les lèvres entrouvertes, les jumeaux refermèrent la bouche et se passèrent la main dans les cheveux.

- Je crois qu'on y est…

- En effet.

¤¤¤

Cela vous étonne de les voir ainsi se préparer pour leur mariage alors que ce n'était pas gagné face à l'impérieuse Naoko Suzumura ? Peut-être parce que vous n'avez pas eu la fin de son discours :

_"- Sachez juste que pour entrer dans cette famille… Il faut avoir du caractère. J'ai de la chance d'avoir deux petites-filles qui n'hésitent pas à imposer leurs choix et se battrent pour cela. Je suis tenace avec Sayuri, mais c'est surtout pour l'inciter à poursuivre ses efforts. Le monde est dur et celui dans lequel elle veut évoluer l'est encore plus. Quant à Sanae, elle avait surtout besoin de s'affirmer, changement que j'ai pu constater._

_Elle eut un sourire discret à l'adresse des deux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient d'un air ébahi._

_- Je suis très satisfaite de voir que leurs futurs époux ont eux aussi une force de caractère bien arrêtée. Je suis heureuse de vous donner ma bénédiction._

_- Na… Naoko-sama, vous… commencèrent les frères, émus._

_Le sourire affable de la vieille femme disparut et leur montra un visage encore plus froid que précédemment voire carrément menaçant._

_- Un seul mot de cet entretien et vous regretterez votre naissance._

_- O-Oui, m'dame !!"_

Hikaru et Kaoru laissèrent un sourire fuir sur leur visage. Maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi personne auparavant n'avait jamais pu savoir ce qu'il se disait lors de l'entretien prénuptial avec la matriarche toute puissante. Tout cela, c'était hier. Pourtant, cela leur semblait déjà si loin car ils songeaient déjà à leur futur aux côtés de leur promise.

- Messieurs Hikaru et Kaoru, nous sommes arrivés, informa leur chauffeur qui arrêtait la voiture. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci.

Les garçons se prirent la main une dernière fois puis quittèrent la limousine qui s'était arrêtée devant l'immense église qui allait héberger leur union. Le mariage chrétien avait été décidé, quoique les quatre fiancés n'auraient pas dit non au mariage traditionnel shinto. Les filles auraient été si craquantes dans un uchikake aux couleurs chatoyantes et depuis qu'ils avaient porté le hakama pour accompagner Rin et Ran pour leur dernier voyage, les jumeaux n'auraient pas été contre le porter de nouveau.

L'église avait déjà accueilli la plupart des invités, même si quelques retardataires accouraient encore à l'intérieur en réajustant chapeau ou nœud papillon. Devant cette effervescence et cette excitation montante, Hikaru et Kaoru se sentirent nerveux d'un cran supérieur. Ils respirèrent l'air frais à pleins poumons et leur regard s'arrêta sur un groupuscule qui discutait avec grande animation juste à l'entrée de l'église. Ils sourirent et s'approchèrent jusqu'à entendre des vociférations excédées et des menaces.

- Ca discute sec ici, il y a un mariage ou quoi ? lança Kaoru avec un rire.

- Eh bien… On peut dire ça comme ça… bredouilla l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

- Certainement pas ! répliqua une voix féminine.

- C'était bien dans son style de faire une idiotie pareille dans un moment pareil… soupira une voix lasse.

- C'est du Tama-chan tout craché !

- Hum.

Les jumeaux observèrent en biais leurs anciens comparses du Cercle d'hôtes, tous bien sûr présents pour le grand événement. En cinq ans, ils n'avaient guère changé à part Haruhi qui s'était laissé pousser les cheveux pour enfin paraître plus féminine et Hani qui, à la grande surprise générale avait grandi. Ne vous affolez pas, de garçonnet de 8 ans au lycée, la gueule sucrée du groupe faisait à présent 15-16 ans maintenant qu'il en avait 23.

Tamaki n'avait rien perdu en élégance et en style inimitable, au contraire, il avait même gagné en prestance. Kyôya s'était un peu coupé les cheveux et avait pris un peu d'épaules tout en gardant sa silhouette pure et Mori… c'était Mori. Toujours très grand, très carré et très bavard comme une porte.

Tous semblaient très heureux d'être là à part Haruhi qui fulminait contre un Tamaki désolé et mal à l'aise.

- Oh oh oh… tempéra Hikaru en abaissant les mains en signe de paix. Nous remercierons nos témoins de ne pas se tuer avant la cérémonie. D'ailleurs, vous avez bien les alliances ?

Un gros silence s'abattit tout à coup. Il était si épais qu'il était presque possible d'entendre les pétales de cerisier se détacher de leur fleur dans un arbre situé à Kyôto. Les regards d'Hani, Mori et Kyôya se dirigèrent lentement sur Tamaki qui s'excusa par un petit rire nerveux. Haruhi secoua la tête et tendit sa main gauche joliment baguée de l'alliance poinçonnée d'un diamant destinée à Sayuri.

- Regarde ce que cet imbécile a fait ! Et elle ne veut plus s'en aller !

- Mais… euh… C'était juste pour voir comment ça t'allait, Haruhi… bafouilla le King en triturant ses doigts.

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel. Même avec 5 ans de plus, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Haruhi, Tamaki agissait aussi maladroitement que lorsqu'il l'avait connue. Et peut-être même plus d'ailleurs. En effet, depuis la fin du lycée, le président de l'ex Cercle et la jeune fille avaient commencé à se fréquenter de façon régulière tout en restant dans l'amicalité en tout bien tout honneur. Les élans bruyants mais néanmoins touchants et bienveillants du garçon blond avaient fini par faire penser Haruhi que celui-ci n'était pas qu'un « démon du bisou » complètement fondu. Il y avait du bon en lui et cela, elle aimait le découvrir chaque jour un peu plus entre deux cours à la faculté de droit qu'elle avait intégrée avec brio.

Tamaki avait fini par accepter ses sentiments réels pour Haruhi et chaque jour était une épreuve pour pouvoir calmer sa fougue et son envie de tout lui dire. Il avait compris que l'élue de son cœur n'était pas facilement impressionnable.

L'incident de l'alliance coincée fut vite réglé grâce à un peu d'eau et de savon pour la retirer et la venue express d'un bijoutier afin de la nettoyer et lui redonner un bel éclat. Il était temps. Les invités prirent place à leurs bancs, les mariés et les témoins près de l'autel avec le prêtre qui n'avait jamais vu auparavant son église investie par autant de personnes habillées par de grandes marques françaises et italiennes.

Hikaru et Kaoru n'oublièrent jamais le moment où Sayuri et Sanae entrèrent par la porte du fond. Avec la lumière en contre-jour qui faisait leur robe se confondre dans le blanc des rayons du soleil, elles étaient plus resplendissantes que des anges descendus du ciel. Les petites cousines de leur famille qui servaient de demoiselles d'honneur étaient toutes mignonnettes dans leurs petites robes rose dragée, à lancer des pétales de fleurs devant elles. Les convives se taisaient à leur vue puis murmuraient à voix basse avec admiration quand elles passaient près d'eux.

- Et cette jeune femme est avec moi, pensaient alors les futurs époux en bombant le torse.

Le cœur déjà bien au bord du larynx, les battements redoublèrent quand les deux futures s'arrêtèrent à leurs côtés après un dernier baiser de leur père qui les avait conduites. Le voile opaque recouvrant leur visage leur paraissait de trop pour Hikaru et Kaoru qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie : voir le visage de sa promise et la détailler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

- Tu es… whouaou… leur glissèrent-ils discrètement à l'oreille.

La cérémonie, aussi officielle et solennelle fût-elle, comporta ses moments un peu moins stricts. Notamment au moment du très sérieux :

- Si quelqu'un désire s'opposer à ces unions, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Sayuri et Sanane s'étaient retournées vers l'assistance et scrutèrent avec une grande minutie les visages qu'elles dévisageaient afin d'y déceler la moindre amorce de début de parole et d'appeler la sécurité afin de virer vite fait bien fait le profane qui irait se risquer à compromettre le mariage. On frôla le drame lorsqu'un lointain cousin Suzumura manqua d'éternuer mais par chance, les magnifiques vitraux de saints ne furent pas éclaboussés de sang.

Enfin, le grand moment arriva. Les époux se mirent face à face en se tenant les mains, les parents souriaient avec une émotion non dissimulée et des grosses larmes mouillées inondaient le bleu des yeux de Tamaki qui triturait ses mains avec nervosité.

Le prêtre se tourna vers Hikaru et Sayuri.

- Hikaru Hitachiin, acceptez-vous de prendre Sayuri Suzumura pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la joie et dans le malheur, la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le bonheur et l'adversité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Dites « oui, je le veux ».

- OUI !! Je la veux !

Si je vous dis que ce n'était pas Hikaru et qui venait de crier, vous tourneriez-vous comme toute l'assemblée vers Tamaki qui ne tenait plus en place ?

- Oui ! Je le jure ! s'exclama le King en posant un genou à terre devant une Haruhi pétrifiée. Je te promets de t'aimer toujours un peu plus que je ne le fais déjà depuis le lycée, Haruhi ! Dieu m'en est témoin sous le toit de sa propre maison !

- Tamaki… ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix soufflée perçante. Lève-toi !

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il officiellement en lui prenant la main.

- Baron/ Tamaki ?! s'exclamèrent les autres anciens membres du Cercles, époustouflés.

Le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate, Haruhi jeta des coups d'oeils frénétiques et affolés dans toutes les directions, à croire qu'elle espérait que les hommes de la sécurité allaient tous lui tirer dessus pour le faire taire.

- Haruhi… réitéra Tamaki avec douceur en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est bon, idiot ! Maintenant, relève-toi ! Vite !

Gros silence. NON ? Elle avait accepté ?! Enfin !

- Une ovation pour Tamaki Suô et Haruhi Fujioka qui reviendront ici prochainement ! clama Kaoru en secouant un bras pour inviter tout le monde à applaudir. Banzaaaaaaï !

Le jeune homme se remit debout sous les applaudissements quoiqu'un peu désorientés des invités et s'excusa auprès du prêtre pour cette brusque intervention. Etait-il utile de préciser qu'Haruhi était incapable de regarder autre chose que ses pieds ? Elle lissa nerveusement le bas de sa robe et pria l'ecclésiastique de poursuivre.

Ce fut donc ainsi, après quatre respectifs « Oui, je le veux » que jumeaux et jumelles s'échangèrent les alliances qu'ils se passèrent autour de leurs doigts légèrement tremblants. Hikaru et Kaoru relevèrent les voiles de leurs épouses et les embrassèrent pour sceller définitivement leurs unions sous une pluie d'applaudissements qui résonnèrent plus fort que les cloches dans les hauts toits de la sainte maison.

La fête eut lieu entre les cerisiers fleuris de la résidence Hitachiin. Une réception digne de la reconstitution de Versailles que les frères avaient organisée 5 ans auparavant se tenait directement dans le jardin avec pour seul décor la nature renaissante de l'hiver. L'orchestre s'était installé sous la tonnelle dodécagonale et distrayaient mariés et convives qui étaient en train de savourer un délicieux repas de fête tout en parlant de la suite des événements, à savoir l'emménagement prochain des nouveaux époux dans deux manoirs voisins séparés par à peine deux kilomètres l'un de l'autre pour que, malgré la séparation, jumeaux et jumelles puissent se retrouver aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient et enfin, le futur mariage de Tamaki et Haruhi. Après vérification –on ne sait jamais- il ne s'agissait pas en effet d'une réponse en l'air mais d'une vraie acceptation. L'audace du Baron avait payé et tout le monde en était heureux.

Tamaki monopolisait Kyôya pour lui demander d'être son futur témoins tandis que les jumeaux octroyaient à leur amie un double câlin digne pour la circonstance. Quant à Hani et Mori, ils avaient trouvé chez deux charmantes françaises une compagnie plutôt agréable.

- Ali, tu t'entends bien avec Hani-san ? s'étonna Sanae en voyant son ex-rivale roucouler avec plaisir.

_- Haaaaaai_ ! Il est _kawaii sugiru_ et il utilise les mêmes techniques mignonnes que moi, _su-kiiiii_ !

- Quant à moi, je préfère les garçons qui ne parlent pas pour ne rien dire, _nee_ Mori-san ? ajouta Elvire qui avait craqué pour le grand silencieux de la bande.

Oui, de la Cavelle et Suzumura avaient su se réconcilier avec le temps. Ce n'était que des gamineries de jeunesse ! Et comme elles pouvaient profiter de l'absence de leur frère, Ali et Elvire pouvaient séduire à loisir.

Après la dégustation de la pièce montée- dont Hani s'enfila au moins deux étages- tous vinrent danser sur la piste aménagée entre les cerisiers qui déversaient leurs étales sur les danseurs joliment parés. Les couples de la journée étaient évidemment présents comme le demandait la coutume et tous les quatre savouraient la joie qui les habitait en se perdant dans le regard de sa moitié.

Situé un peu à l'écart des autres couples qui tournoyaient sur la pelouse verdoyante de la propriété, Kaoru ramena la main de Sanae contre lui et se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et posa sa joue contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. Elle aussi. Oh oui, qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Le sourire du jeune homme dans son cou devint malicieux.

- A présent que… hum… les fortunes familiales ont trouvé deux couples pour les gérer, ça te dirait de s'éclipser pour songer à _nos_ héritiers pour gérer notre futur empire… ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête vers lui. Son sourire l'interpella.

- Sanae… ?

- L'idée de disparaître un moment est tentante, mais pour les héritiers, ce n'est plus la peine.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac… Cling!

- Oh non... Tu... Tu...?! essaya Kaoru en écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux.

- Oui, je ! répondit Sanae en riant. 2 mois.

- C'est merveilleux !! s'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. C'est super ! C'est extra ! C'est… C'est fantastique !

- Ah ah ! Kaoru, attends…

Quand il la reposa, le sourire de sa compagne était devenu un tantinet plus crispé.

- Ce sont des jumeaux.

Silence.

- OH, MON DIEU !

_Bis repetita… ?_

FIN

* * *

_**Le last blabla de l'auteur**_

Et voilà. Ainsi s'achève _Oui, je le veux _en espérant que cette fin vous aura tous satisfaits. J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre l'épilogue en même temps que le dernier chapitre ou pas, mais j'ai fini par me dire que ça faisait mieux de les mettre ensemble (en plus, l'histoire tomberait directement sur 40 chapitres, ce qui fait plus harmonieux. Je sais, c'est trivial, mais je suis comme ça. Lol)

Ma seconde histoire la plus longue après SNPUV (bien qu'en terme de mots, elles soient toutes les deux équivalentes) et j'en suis pas peu fière. Même si au début, elle ne marchait pas et j'essuyais nombreuses remarques, je n'ai pas voulu me démonter parce que j'y croyais et j'ai bien fait.

Certes, des jumeaux pas 100 pour 100 fidèles aux originaux mais j'aime à penser qu'ils cela leur va plutôt bien. Quant à mes Sayuri et Sanae, je crois que de tous mes OC, avec Hyacinthe de _D.Gray Man_, ce sont les plus réussies. J'ai voulu leur donner une histoire, un psychologique fouillé et pas seulement le statut des « heureuses veinardes qui vont être casées avec les jumeaux », le tout sans jamais tomber dans la facilité (faut le préciser ou vous l'avez constaté ? XD)

J'aime bien l'épilogue. Depuis le départ, il était question d'y mettre en rêve la rencontre Naoko vs les jumeaux mais cela aurait dû s'arrêter au réveil des garçons. Puis finalement, je me suis décidée à mettre le mariage, déjà pour la forme (parce que ma fic reposait essentiellement sur cet événement, alors, ne pas l'évoquer aurait été cruel) mais aussi parce que je voulais accéder à une requête de Tamaki x Haruhi. Le reste est venu au fur et à mesure, et je trouvais l'idée assez marrante. XD On verra ce que vous en pensez.

Je suis contente d'avoir mené ce nouveau projet de fic à son terme et encore plus quand je vois les reviews que j'ai reçues et qui m'ont encouragée. Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers fidèles qui ont hurlé à l'unisson lors de mes dérapages contrôlés ou soupiré face aux petits moments de douceur que j'ai réussi à inclure. J'espère vous revoir très prochainement dans ma prochaine création totalement originale toujours en cours d'écriture. Surveillez vos Author Alerts !

Merci d'avoir fait ce chemin avec moi !

Ja nee !


End file.
